Neverland
by Riyuki18
Summary: Selamat datang di Neverland dunia penuh petualangan dan imajinasi. Sakura dan kawan-kawan terjebak di dalam game online! NEVERLAND LAST CHAPTER! Mau tau bagaimana akhir dari petualangan mereka semua? Dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? Last chapter update. Add Secret Ending Neverland, cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fic kolaborasi dari kami (sebut kami kukuruyuk = YukiXRiku). Berangkat dari kegilaan Riku akan Game, dia mendapatkan ide untuk bikin fic yang bertemakan dunia game yang penuh fantasy. Dan ini baru sekedar prologe, karena kami berniat untuk melanjutkannya nanti di bulan puasa. Dan ini fic pertama yang saia ketik (Riku males ngetik) dengan menggunakan imajinasi fantasy (meskipun imajinasi saya telentang). Semoga bisa berkenan bagi yang baca.

Story ini mungkin akan ada unsur Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship/Humour. Untuk Romance tidak akan saia tampilkan, karena ini bersetting dimana Naruto dkk, berusia 15 tahun (baru masuk SMA) jadi akan saia tampilkan hint saja (takut kalau ada romance malah ganggu story). Mungkin yang dipertegas dibagian Adventure. humour sama friendshipnya. Saia harap bisa mengena.

Warning : T rate, Typo, bahasa labil bin ababil.

No Pairing (mungkin hanya hint).

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto yo!.

* * *

**WELCOME TO NEVERLAND**

.

.

Choose your character class

.

.

Enter

.

Selamat datang di dunia penuh keajaiban dan petualangan

Neverland adalah suatu negeri yang terlupa dan telah tersembunyi selama ratusan tahun.

Tapi negeri ini kembali muncul sejak ditemukan oleh tiga orang pengelana yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai sannin.

.

Ketiga orang ini menguasai negeri Neverland dan membuat wilayahnya masing-masing. Para petualang dapat memilih untuk menjadi salah satu dari murid sannin tersebut, Tsunade yang ahli dalam pengobatan juga petarung jarak dekat yang hebat dan berkekuatan luar biasa, Jiraiya yang ahli dalam hal teknik serta jurus jarak jauhnya dan memiliki pertahanan yang hebat serta Orochimaru yang ahli dalam hal racun juga ilmu sihir.

Selamat berpetualang.

.

.

Apa kau pernah dengar suatu legenda di Neverland? Konon ada satu _non playable character_ yang bisa disummon oleh setiap player bila memiliki 100 kartu bergambar Joker. Kartu itu tersebar luas dan hanya berjumlah 100 lembar di dunia Neverland dan merupakan kartu yang sangat dicari oleh seluruh player yang bermain. Dan bila disummon akan muncul sosok karakter yang akan setia menjadi pendamping player, segala permintaan player akan dipenuhinya, dia bagaikan seorang pelayan setia yang menurut pada perintah tuannya. Tapi ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan, kalau berhasil mengumpulkan 100 kartu dan memanggil Joker kalian akan tertarik masuk ke dalam game …

Percayalah hal itu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Hal ini benar-benar terjadi, karena sudah ada dua orang pemain bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara menghilang tepat saat mereka berhasil mengumpulkan kartu langka itu. Keduanya menghilang begitu saja tanpa diketahui jejaknya. Dan kejadian terjadi kira-kira enam bulan lalu saat Sasuke menghilang dan disusul dengan Gaara yang menghilang tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu. Polisi setempat sudah berusaha mencari kedua anak ini tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, sampai sekarang keduanya belum bisa ditemukan.

Game ini sempat ditutup selama satu bulan karena kejadian tersebut, tetapi game ini kembali dibuka karena alasan yang dikemukakan tidak logis. Mana mungkin sebuah game bisa menculik seseorang? Tak ada satu orangpun yang tau. Buktinya game Neverland semakin ramai dan banyak peminatnya, terlebih lagi sejak di implementasikan kota baru bernama Neverland yang merupakan kota kelahiran Joker. Banyak pemain yang berusaha untuk datang ke kota itu hanya untuk menemui sosok Joker yang melegenda tersebut. Dan katanya kalau kau beruntung Joker akan muncul dihadapanmu. Ada rumor mengenai sosok Joker yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah roh dari seorang anak yang terperangkap di dalam game dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana, dia mencari jiwa-jiwa baru untuk menemaninya di kota mati itu.

.

.

-**STORY BEGIN**-

.

.

"Apa kau serius Sakura? Kau mau main game itu?" Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura yang akan mulai bermain game Neverland.

"Tentu saja Ino!" jawab gadis itu mantap.

"Ta-tapi, kau sudah dengar rumornya bukan?" tanya Ino sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku tau … Sebenarnya ini ide Naruto. Dia yang mengusulkan, lagipula masih ada Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru serta Chouji yang juga ikut bermain" kata Sakura sambil menyebutkan teman-teman mereka lainnya yang juga akan ikut bermain.

"Apa? Bahkan Hinata juga ikutan? Kalian benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" kata Ino setengah tidak percaya, gadis pendiam seperti Hinata bisa memutuskan hal seberani itu. Pasti karena Naruto, hampir semua orang kecuali Naruto mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukai cowok pirang tersebut.

"Begitulah, kau mau ikut juga Ino?" tanya Sakura setengah meledek, karena dia tau kalau Ino itu takut. Buktinya setelah mendengar kejadian Sasuke dan Gaara, Ino langsung berhenti bermain.

"Ah, tidak! Otak ku masih berjalan normal, aku tidak mau ambil resiko!" jawab Ino dengan cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ke tempat anak-anak dulu ya!" kata Sakura yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil menenteng tasnya dengan riang.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

'_Hmm … Neverland ya … '_ Ino berpikir sembari berjalan pulang sendirian, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kata 'Neverland'.

"Hayo, mikirin apa!" mendadak ada seorang anak laki-laki mengejutkan Ino dari belakang, anak laki-laki itu adalah Sai. Dia sepupu Sasuke wajar saja kalau wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Ino sering mengira cowok ini adalah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke sudah kembali!" Ino menjerit histeris dan langsung memeluk Sai yang dia kira Sasuke.

"Ino, aku bukan Sasuke!" teriak Sai yang merasakan lehernya tercekik akibat pelukan Ino.

"Eh? Maaf, hehehehe". Balas Ino langsung terkekeh ketika menyadari pemuda di depannya adalah Sai.

* * *

"Maaf teman-teman, aku terlambat!" kata Sakura yang baru datang. Dia beserta yang lain main game disekolah, kebetulan komputernya memang jarang digunakan dan kebetulan juga mereka semua masuk dalam klub komputer jadi wajar mereka bisa bebas keluar-masuk ruangan komputer.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk dan duduk!" jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata.

Sakura segera duduk di sebelah Hinata dan melirik gadis itu tengah membuat karakternya.

"Hey, kau dan Hinata baru pertama kali main kan. Buat karakter dulu dan ikuti petunjuknya nanti" kata Kiba mengingatkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, hanya begitu doang sih gampang!" jawab Sakura. Kemudian dia mulai memasukkan profile datanya, dengan sendirinya game itu mencari data Sakura dan menampilkan karakter yang sama persis dengan Sakura.

"Hebat sekali!" kata Sakura takjub. Wajar saja, game Neverland ini merupakan game lokal area yang khusus diciptakan bagi warga yang bertempat tinggal di Konoha. Dan bagi yang ingin memainkan game ini harus mengisi data kependudukan di Konoha agar bisa terdeteksi oleh game.

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Sakura ketika selesai mengisi data-data karakternya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai" kata Hinata. Tampaknya gadis itu juga sudah selesai membuat.

"Kalian bertualang berdua dulu di dunia para newbie, kalau sudah mencapai level 3 kalian bisa memilih mau menjadi murid Tsunade, Jiraiya atau Orochimaru" kali ini giliran Neji yang menjelaskan. Kiba sudah larut dalam permainan bersama Naruto dan Lee yang sejak tadi anteng-anteng saja.

"Aku rasa, aku akan memilih Tsunade. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Hinata.

"Y-ya, aku juga akan memilih Tsunade" jawab gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu memulai petualangannya berdua di dunia para newbie.

* * *

"Apa? Sai juga main? Kau sudah gila ya?" Ino sama Sai sedang duduk ditaman hanya sekedar melepas lelah. Ino kembali kaget setelah mengetahui kalau Sai, pemuda yang terkenal kalem dan cinta damai ini juga ikut memainkan game berbahaya itu, baca sekali lagi BERBAHAYA!.

"Iya, aku sudah main sama Sasuke dulu. Dan levelku sudah mencapai level 80" kata Sai tersenyum bangga, pamer level ceritanya dia.

"Jadi kau bermain dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sedikit miris mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

"Iya, saat itu aku masih bersekolah di Iwa. Sasuke lah yang mengenalkanku dengan game itu … Tak kusangka dia lenyap begitu saja dan malah jadi legenda di game itu" jawab Sai setengah tertawa pahit.

"Sai … " Ino dapat merasakan kalau Sai sebenarnya sangat terpukul dengan hilangnya Sasuke, dan dia yakin Sai juga berniat ingin mencari Sasuke.

Maka sesampainya di rumah, Ino segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia menyalakan komputer dan membuka game yang dia install beberapa hari lalu. Neverland, aku akan datang.

.

WELCOME TO THE NEVERLAND

WHEN ALL DREAMS YOU'VE BEEN DREAMED WILL COME TRUE

LET'S GO ON JOURNEY

.

ENTER

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Baru prologe, dan niatnya cerita ini akan dilanjutkan nanti, prologe ini hanya sekedar persiapan dan biar saia tidak lupa. Thanks to Riku yang terus menghasut otak saia untuk menulis ini, pengen rasanya saia bejek-bejek dia tapi gak sanggup. Saia kembali membuka lowongan OC di fic ini, sebutkan nama, ciri, jadi murid siapa (pilih antara Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru dan class kalian), atau mau mendaftar jadi NPC penting silahkan, asal sebutkan riwayat OC kalian kalau mau jadi NPC (anggaplah mengarang). Dan saia tidak menjamin keselamatan OC kalian kalau terjadi apa-apa *Digampar rame-rame*. Oke, tadi just kidding. Kirim OC bisa lewat PM atau ke review langsung.

Saia akan memberikan penjelasan class disini.

Untuk class akan ada :

- Combat (petarung jarak dekat dan ahli dalam berbagai macam teknik, ahli dalam hal pertahanan dan penyerangan yang seimbang, minim magic, stamina tertinggi, pertahanan terkuat). Bagian Jiraiya.

- Sniper (petarung jarak jauh yang ahli dalam menembak, memiliki skill kombinasi sihir juga). Bagian Jiraiya.

- Cleric (petarung jarak dekat yang juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengobati diri sendiri dan kawan). Bagian Tsunade.

- Magician (petarung yang banyak menggunakan teknik sihir, berbagai macam skill offensive dan defensive dikuasai class ini). Bagian Tsunade.

- Assasin (petarung jarak menengah yang ahli dalam hal racun dan bersembunyi). Bagian Orochimaru.

- Shaman (petarung jarak menengah yang memiliki banyak skill kutukan dalam melawan musuh, satu-satunya class yang mampu memanggil mahkluk dari dunia lain). Bagian Orochimaru.

Oke itu info classnya, dan mungkin skill yang akan keluar nanti gak sama kayak di Naruto. INGAT! Mereka bermain dalam dunia game, jadi anggap saja seperti sedang memasuki dunia game.

.

.

**HAPPY READ.**


	2. Neverland : New Ally

Riku : Oke, gue buru-buru publish ini gara-gara waktu, jadi maaf kalau ada miss typo dll. Satu lagi makasih buat yang ngirimin OC, tapi sepertinya yang mengirimkan OC untuk posisi NPC banyak terjadi kesalahan ya ... Mungkin latar belakangnya nanti diganti (soalnya banyak yang ngirim dengan latar belakang yang sama *sweatdrop*), sekali lagi NPC itu gak memiliki emosi (kecuali untuk NPC kunci, dan udah ada beberap ayang daftar NPC dengan _background_ bagus). Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, bahasa labil bin ababil (gamers bahasanya suka labil).

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**NEVERLAND**

**Chapter 1**

**(New Ally!)**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah … Kalah lagi!" gerutu Ino sambil mengklik tombol 'back to your save point' dengan kasar.

"Ino nee-san, kau sedang apa di atas? Ayo turun kita makan siang sama-sama!" teriak Shion meneriaki Ino dari bawah tangga.

"AKU SEDANG SIBUK!" balas Ino berteriak kencang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Nee-san kau itu sebenarnya sedang apa sih!" Shion yang penasaran segera menaiki tangga.

.

"Nee-san? Eh … Kau bermain game itu lagi ya?" tanya Shion setengah terkejut. Dia kira kakaknya itu sudah kapok dan tidak mau bermain game Neverland lagi.

"Habis bagaimana … Aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu" jawab Ino dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau … Tapi hati-hati ya, jangan sampai kau juga menghilang … " kata Shion memperingati kakaknya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ih, kau itu manis sekali kalau sedang mencemaskanku!" kata Ino sambil mencubit pipi Shion dengan gemas.

"Aw, nee-san! Sakit tauk. Sudalah, ayo makan dulu. Game bisa menanti" kata Shion mengajak Ino turun ke bawah.

* * *

ZRAT!

SRET!

SRAT!

CROTH!

BROTH!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUE SUKSES SELESEIN MISI, YES!" Naruto ketawa norak, saking senengnya bisa selesein misi.

"Norak lu!" cibir Kiba yang kesel plus ngiri, soalnya dia juga lagi berusaha mau selesein misi yang sama tapi gagal mulu. (Dia sama Naruto beda tim).

"Kalian kalau main bisa diam gak sih!" samber Sakura ketus, pasalnya dia jadi gak konsen selesein misi dari Tsunade di dalam game itu. Ya, cewek ini mau berubah jadi Cleric tapi masih gagal terus.

"Ngomong-ngomong pada laper gak?" tanya Lee yang udah mematikan gamenya sejak tadi, sekarang lagi kelaperan nih anak.

"Eh, udah jam berapa emang?" tanya Naruto baru inget jam.

"Jam tiga sore" bales Lee setelah melihat jam dinding disitu.

"Wah, pantesan gue laper!" kata Naruto sambil megangin perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Makan yuk, lanjutin besok aja!" kata Kiba yang ikut mematikan gamenya, disusul Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Sakura kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura yang sepertinya masih asik.

"Kalian duluan, aku belakangan saja" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya masih betah bermain.

"Ya udah, kita tunggu di bawah ya" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

"A-aku kalah … " Sai yang kelihatannya sehabis pulang sekolah dan bermain terlihat sedang kaget karena baru saja dia dikalahkan dalam _player versus player_ yang memperebutkan kartu Joker.

"Hey, kau kalah. Sekarang berikan kartu Joker milikmu!" kata orang tersebut meminta kartu Joker milik Sai. Sai tidak banyak berkomentar, dia harus menerima kekalahan dan memberikan kartu Joker miliknya.

"Hahahah, sekarang aku punya dua kartu!" kata orang itu lagi dengan riang dan pergi meninggalkan Sai.

~o0o~

.

.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, karakterku sudah berubah jadi Cleric!" kata Sakura tersenyum puas ketika berjalan pulang sekolah bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Tapi perjalananmu masih panjang Sakura! Kau belum bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Naruto nyengir bangga.

"Sok sekali, kau sendiri belum bisa mengalahkan level Neji, kan!" cibir Kiba bikin cengiran Naruto langsung _drop_.

"Ah, ganggu kesenangan orang saja" balas Naruto manyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Neji kau level berapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sehebat itukah Neji.

"Job Cleric level 120" jawab Neji menyeringai.

"Wow, hebat! Kenapa pilih Cleric?" tanya Sakura antusias pengen tau, masalahnya dia juga memilih Cleric.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Habisnya ketiga orang bodoh di depanku memilih job yang sama. Aku yang setim dengan mereka terpaksa memilih job Cleric". Jawab Neji sambil menatap ketiga orang bodoh yang dia maksud.

"Hey, nyindir kita nih?" tanya Kiba sambil mengangkat alis, sedangkan Naruto dan Lee lebih memilih diam daripada berdebat dengan Neji.

.

"Besok main lagi ya!" kata Lee yang berpisah jalan bersama Neji, Hinata dari NaruSakuKiba.

"Oke, habis pulang sekolah ya!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke LeeNejiHina.

"Ah, sampai lupa!" kata Sakura secara mendadak dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Apanya yang lupa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Lupa tanya, apa diantara kalian ada yang punya kartu Joker?" tanya Sakura yang lupa membahas soal kartu Joker tadi.

"Kayaknya si Neji punya tiga atau empat deh, Lee juga ada satu lembar" jawab Kiba mengira-ngira.

"Kalian punya?" tanya Sakura pengen tau.

"Gak" jawab Kiba sama Naruto dan langsung pundung.

"Owh … " Sakura gak bisa komen apa-apa liat kedua temennya sekarang kayak orang depresi berat.

"Lalu job sama level kalian?" tanya Sakura mengubah pembicaraan.

"Kalau gue combat level 100" jawab Kiba dengan semangat.

"Combat level 100 juga, kalau Lee baru level 90" jawab Naruto sekalian ngasih tau level karakter Lee.

"Begitu ya … Gue jadi semangat buat ngalahin kalahin kalian!" kata Sakura yang kayaknya lagi berapi-api.

"Tak mungkin!" jawab Kiba sama Naruto barengan sambil mainin jari mereka.

.

"Sampai ketemu besok Sakura, Naruto!" kata Kiba yang akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan, dia berbelok menuju rumahnya.

"Oke! Besok selesein misi lagi Kiba!" teriak Naruto yang mendapat balasan acungan jempol dari Kiba.

"Sampai ketemu besok Sakura!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berlari lurus. Sedangkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Besoknya terjadi kegemparan di sekolah …

.

.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kerumunan orang dan bahkan ada beberapa mobil polisi di sekolah mereka.

"Ayo kita kesana Sakura!" kata Naruto yang juga penasaran dan bergegas berlari menghampiri tempat kejadian. Sakura mengekor dengan perasaan tidak enak.

.

"Tsunade-sama!" terlihat disana Tsunade tengah dikelilingi para polisi.

"Shizune-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura mendekati Shizune.

"Tadi malam ada dua orang anak yang terluka akibat berkelahi, dan keduanya masuk rumah sakit" jawab Shizune dengan wajah pucat.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Kedua anak itu berkelahi karena memperebutkan kartu Joker. Dan para orang tua dari murid itu menyalahkan Tsunade-sama sebagai pemilik dari game tersebut. Polisi juga sedang mencari Jiraiya-san juga Orochimaru-san" kata Shizune menjelaskan perkaranya.

"Tapi hal itu kan bukan kesalahan Tsunade-sensei!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Entahlah, sekarang Tsunade-sama akan dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dipertemukan dengan orang tua kedua murid tersebut. Semoga masalah ini bisa dirundingkan" kata Shizune yang merasa cemas. Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Tsunade yang akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh para polisi tersebut.

* * *

-SKIP-

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak jangan lupa setelah ini pulang sekolah! Ingat, jangan bermain game terus!" kata Kurenai-sensei mencoba memperingati sebelum akhirnya menutup pertemuan pembelajaran hari itu.

"Baik, sensei! Selamat siang, sensei!" jawab para murid yang kemudian memberi salam.

"Selamat siang juga" balas Kurenai yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Eh, kau tau tadi malam ada peristiwa besar!" para murid mulai bercerita.

"Iya, ini soal Neverland bukan? Aku sudah dengar! Katanya ada dua orang anak yang masuk rumah sakit akibat perkelahian karena memperebutkan kartu Joker" kata seorang anak dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan-jangan Neverland bakalan ditutup karena kejadian ini!" celetuk seorang anak cowok lain di belakang.

"Wah, sayang sekali kalau ditutup. Gue baru main, kan!" keluh seorang anak lain.

"Lebih baik ditutup daripada memakan korban lagi!" sahut yang lainnya dengan ketus.

BRAK!

"NEVERLAND TIDAK AKAN DITUTUP! TIDAK SEBELUM GAARA DITEMUKAN!" Shin tiba-tiba berteriak kesal sambil menggebrak meja. Semua anak melihatnya dengan takut-takut. Shin tidak mempedulikan omongan anak-anak di kelas, dia dengan cepat segera merangkul tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan Shin itu! Marah-marah gak jelas!" omel seorang anak perempuan yang kesal karena dibentak.

"Lagak sekali dia, mentang-mentang orang kaya! Harusnya yang disalahkan itu dia!" tuduh seorang anak lainnya yang juga ikutan sebal.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya anak lainnya penasaran ingin tau.

"Kau tau, waktu Neverland hampir ditutup dia memaksa agar Neverland tetap dibuka! Dan karena pengaruh orang tuanya sangat besar, game itu tidak jadi ditutup. Dan lihat sekarang akibatnya!" kata anak itu bercerita sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sakura, ayo!" kata Naruto pada Sakura yang dari tadi terus mendengarkan pembicaraan anak-anak di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Kita cari Shin dan minta dia bergabung. Dia teman dekat Gaara dan kurasa dia juga bermain Neverland. Aku yakin dia mau bergabung bersama kita" kata Naruto yang tumben otaknya bisa menjadi cemerlang.

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura singkat. Keduanya keluar kelas dan mencari Shin.

* * *

"Shin tunggu!" teriak Naruto memanggil Shin yang hampir keluar gerbang sekolah. Napasnya tampak terengah-engah, dan di belakang Naruto terlihat Sakura sedang berlari menyusul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shin singkat. Maklumlah Shin pindahan dari Suna jadi dia belum banyak mengenal teman. Alasan dia pindah ke Konoha karena dia ingin mencari Gaara dan memastikan.

"Kau ini teman Gaara, kan? Gaara sempat bercerita dulu … Apa kau bermain Neverland?" tanya Naruto pada Shin yang sedang mengernyit.

"Iya, aku bermain game itu. Kenapa?" tanya Shin lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kami juga sedang mencari Gaara serta Sasuke. Apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Sakura yang kelihatannya senang mengetahui ada orang lain lagi yang juga mencari Gaara.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Tentu saja aku mau!" balas Shin langsung berubah sikap jadi bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami!" kata Naruto yang segera menarik Shin ke ruangan lab komputer yang berada di lantai paling atas.

~o0o~

.

.

"Hey, teman-teman! Gue bawa teman baru kemari!" sapa Naruto kagak sopan main nendang pintu ruangan lab.

"Naruto, kebiasaan sekali kau! Kalau pintu rusak kami tidak mau ikut mengganti rugi!" kata Kiba yang sepertinya terusik.

"Jangan marah-marah dong, Kiba! Ada teman baru yang mau bergabung juga nih. Namanya Shin!" kata Naruto yang kemudian menarik Shin ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Shin? Jangan-jangan lo temen Gaara yang pernah dia ceritain waktu itu ya?" tanya Lee mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, gue temen Gaara waktu di Sunagakure. Kenalin Shin kazama!" kata Shin memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, hai juga! Gue Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chouji!" kata Lee yang kemudian ikut memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk satu-satu yang lainnya diperkenalkan pada Shin.

"Hahaha, gue udah tau kok. Gaara juga cerita tentang kalian!" kata Shin tertawa renyah.

'_Kalo gitu kenapa kagak bilang!'_ batin Lee kumat akut.

"Eh, iya Hinata kemana?" tanya Sakura yang celingukan nyari Hinata.

"Dia ada kursus hari ini, jadi pulang cepat" jawab Neji yang sepertinya juga baru datang, terlihat dari layar komputernya yang masih mati.

"Yah, jadi gue cewek sendirian nih?" keluh Sakura sambil kemudian ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shin yang juga duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shin. Karakter lo job apa? Dan level berapa?" tanya Naruto yang duduk berjajar dengan KibaLee.

"Job Shaman dan level 121" kata Shin sambil menyalakan layar komputer.

"Cih" Neji mendesis kesal, levelnya kalah satu tingkat.

"Oh, ya. Shikamaru sama Chouji kalian job dan level?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang duduk di depannya.

"Hemm … Gue job Cleric, krauk level 100 … Nyam-nyam, krauk … Shikamaru, Shaman … Krauk … Level 101" jawab Chouji sambil mengunyah makanan membuat Sakura _ilfeel_ seketika.

"Chouji kalau main jangan sambil makan! Hal itu mengganggu tauk!" omel Sakura udah pasang muka serem.

"GROOOOOOOOOOK!" oke, ini Shikamaru yang ternyata malah asik tidur di depan layar komputer, gak nyadar karakternya udah mati dari tadi.

"KALIANNNNNN" Sakura langsung nongol di belakang Shikamaru yang asik tidur sama Chouji yang asik makan (bayangin dia nongol dan badannya berubah jadi raksasa, Chouji sama Shikamaru jadi keliatan kecil banget), Sakura udah ngeremes tangan pake _background_ api segala.

"MAKAN SAMA TIDUR DI LUAR SAJA SANA!" Sakura dengan sangat tidak berkepriwanitaan ngedepak Shikamaru sama Chouji keluar ruangan.

'_Benar-benar cewek yang menakutkan'_ batin Shin yang sweatdrop.

"Gak usah kaget Shin. Sakura kadang-kadang darah monsternya keluar!" celetuk Naruto sambil terkikik pelan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan muka yang gak enak banget.

"Enggak kok! Ayo mulai aja gamenya!" kata Naruto ngeles dan kembali lagi ke karakternya.

**TBC …**

* * *

Riku : Maaf gak biasa ngedit cerita (gue males), jadi kalau ada yang kurang kata-katanya maaf, tapi jujur gue udah cek dua kali. Authornya masih belum memungkinkan buat ngedit (meski udah bangun). Eh, itu Shin Kazama kayak dari Tekken deh? tapi gak apa-apa selama bukan dari anime lain.

Satu lagi, yang mengirimkan para OC bisa daftar nama skill buat OCnya (minimal 3, maksimal 10). Maaf kalau memberatkan, kalau gak bisa ya gak apa-apa, nanti dicariin nama skillnya. Tapi kalau pada mau pake imajinasi sendiri silahkan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ.**


	3. Neverland : Deleted

Author : Kembali update malam, Baru bisa ngedit tulisan. Makasih buat yang ngirimin OC. Oh, ya yang kirimin nama skill tolong namanya ditulis, saia jadi bingung itu skill buat OC yang mana (ada beberapa yang gak kasih nama pengirim, saia jadi bingung). Otak saia masih rada error maaf kalau banyak miss typo. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, bahasa labil, chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**NEVERLAND**

**Chapter 2**

**(Deleted)**

**.**

**.**

Naruto _login_.

Kiba _login_.

Neji _login_.

Lee _login_.

Sakura _login_.

Shin _login_.

"Oi, satu tim aja nih. Sekalian bantuin Sakura naik level!" kata Naruto dan mulai membuat nama grup.

"Ayo aja gue sih, apa sih yang gak buat Sakura!" samber Lee sambil lirik-lirik ke Sakura.

"Jangan mulai deh!" Sakura mendelik dengan nada ketus.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang pegang kartu Joker siapa aja?" tanya Shin secara tiba-tiba.

"Gue pegang empat" kata Neji mengeluarkan seringai.

"Satu" jawab Kiba dan Lee bersamaan.

"APA? LO JUGA DAPET?" Naruto gak percaya Kiba dapet kartu Joker, jangan-jangan Kiba ngibul.

"Hehehe kemarin malem gue lanjutin misi di rumah, dan hadiahnya ternyata dapet kartu Joker!" kata Kiba nyengir.

"Ah, curang! Masa gue doang yang belum dapet!" Naruto manyun-manyun gak jelas sambil merutuki nasibnya.

"Jangan menggerutu terus Naruto! Katanya mau bantu naikin level!" giliran Sakura yang manyun.

"Okeh, ayo deh main!" kata Naruto dan memulai permainan mereka.

* * *

"Tidak bisa! Saya tidak bisa menutup Neverland!" ucap Tsunade dengan sengit.

"Tapi game itu berbahaya dan sudah mencelakai anak-anak kami!" kata salah satu orang tua yang anaknya masuk rumah sakit.

"Itu salahkan sendiri pada anak anda! Atau jangan-jangan anda tidak bisa mendidik anak sampai-sampai anak anda bertindak brutal hanya karena game?" kata Tsunade dengan pedas.

"APA? KENAPA MALAH KAMI YANG JADI DISALAHKAN!" tampak ayah dari salah satu anak itu tidak terima, dia berteriak keras sambil berdiri dan menghardik Tsunade yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Perundingan itu sudah berjalan lama dan berlangsung dengan alot karena masing-masing pihak masih bersikeras pada pendirian masing-masing. Yang satu ingin Neverland ditutup sedangkan pihak satunya ingin mempertahankannya, dan belum mendapati titik temu. Tsunade menghadapi orang-orang yang marah itu sendirian, karena Orochimaru dan Jiraiya tidak bisa dihubungi. Kedua orang itu memang sudah sangat sulit ditemui sejak kejadian menghilangnya Sasuke dan Gaara.

~o0o~

.

.

"Makasih ya semua! Berkat kalian semua misi ku hari ini selesai!" kata Sakura yang saat itu sedang mengistirahatkan karakternya di sebuah kota bersama dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua bersepakat untuk membantu level Sakura sampai mencapai level 60.

Pas mereka semua sedang bersantai tiba-tiba melintas Mega di _notice board_, membuat suasana menjadi rusuh.

Trancy : YANG NAMANYA REI PENIPU BEJAD! BALIKIN CARD GUE!.

"Wah, sadis juga tuh orang meganya" kata Naruto sambil baca papan _notice_.

"Rei, siapa tuh?" tanya Sakura pengen tau.

"Gak tau juga, belum pernah liat" balas Neji garuk-garuk bingung.

Rei : GAK SALAH YA? JELAS-JELAS GUE MENANG BATTLE DARI ELO!.

Gak lama mega dari Trancy dibales sama Rei.

"Wah bakalan seru nih!" kata Kiba malah senyum iblis, ini anak demen banget kalau ada kerusuhan.

Trancy : BALIKIN KARTU JOKER GUE! DASAR SETAN!.

Bales Trancy yang kayaknya masih gak nerima, dan Rei sepertinya udah gak ngebales mega dari Trancy.

"Lagi-lagi karena kartu Joker. Jadi penasaran, seistimewa apa sih kartu Joker itu?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran aja.

"Yang jadi istimewa _urban legendnya_" kata Shin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Oh, yang katanya Joker akan muncul dan menarik jiwa pemainnya itu?" tanya Sakura mengingat-ingat gossip yang beredar.

"Ya, kabar yang beredar seperti itu. Tapi pemain yang baru berhasil mengumpulkan 100 kartu baru Sasuke dan Gaara saja, kan … " kata Shin dan kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi, apa ada hal semacam itu?" kata Neji yang sepertinya gak percaya.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan kemana hilangnya Sasuke dan Gaara? Keduanya lenyap hampir satu tahun dan belum bisa ditemukan sampai sekarang" balas Shin yang sepertinya dia percaya sama legenda tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Lee yang mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Shin.

"Legenda atau bukan, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah mencari kebenarannya dengan mengumpulkan ke-100 kartu itu" kata Sakura dengan serius.

* * *

"Astaga! Mereka banyak sekali, Sai!" Ino bermain bersama Sai, dan sekarang Sai sedang membantu Ino menyelesaikan misi untuk pemain level 50, _Kill Sorceress_.

"Ino, fokus bunuh penyihirnya. Aku akan menghadang monster lainnya" kata Sai yang sekarang sedang memburu monster-monster (yang bukan target) yang berkeliaran disekitar situ.

"Kalau bicara memang gampang! Sulit sekali menyerangnya tau! Lihat saja dua pengawalnya sejak tadi menghalangi!" gerutu Ino kesal, sejak tadi dia sulit sekali untuk menyerang buruan utamanya. Yang ada karakternya terluka terus-menerus.

"Meteor Storm!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerang monster buruan Ino, anak panah dalam jumlah besar muncul dari atas langit dan menyerang penyihir buruan Ino. Dan dalam sekali serang monster itu mati, membuat Ino berdecak kesal.

"Hey, jangan maling buruan orang! Gue lagi _Quest_ tau!" gerutu Ino kesal.

"Oh, lagi _Quest_ ya? Sorry kita gak tau!" jawab orang tersebut. Karakter orang itu sepertinya job Sniper, dia memiliki rambut coklat gelap dengan mata coklat madu. Rasanya Ino mengenal pemilik karakter tersebut.

"Maaf ya, gak sengaja" kata seorang cewek yang sudah dikenal di dalam game itu sebagai prajurit bayaran. Namanya adalah Nyx Keilantra. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah benda yang dijatuhkan penyihir itu lalu diambilnya.

"Ayo, Nyx!" kata temannya yang tadi membunuh penyihir itu memanggil Nyx.

"Oke!" balas Nyx. Keduanya dengan cepat pergi menghilang.

"Argh! Kalau begini harus menunggu tiga jam lagi untuk menunggu _spawn_ monster penyihir itu dong!" kata Ino mencak-mencak, menunggu tiga jam membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Sai yang juga ikutan mengeluh.

"Ah, malas ah! Besok aja dilanjutin, Sai. Aku mau _log off_ dulu" kata Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya sudah, aku masih mau bermain sebentar lagi" kata sai. Lalu Ino pun mematikan permainannya.

* * *

"Begini saja, saya akan menghapus kartu Joker dari permainan agar tidak terjadi keributan seperti ini lagi" kata Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah menemukan jalan tengahnya, dengan menghapus kartu Joker dari permainan.

"Itu lebih baik. Lebih cepat dilakukan akan lebih baik" kata salah satu orang tua sambil melotot tajam pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, masalah sudah selesai. Saya akan kembali dan dengan cepat akan menghapus kartu-kartu itu" kata Tsunade yang akhirnya dibebaskan dan di ijinkan pulang.

~o0o~

.

.

"Oi, balik yuk! Udah sore nih!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk perutnya pertanda dia lapar, dan itu artinya mereka sudah lama bermain.

"Yuk!" kata Sakura dengan cepat, dia juga sudah mematikan layar komputer sejak tadi.

"Nanti malem ada yang _online_ gak?" tanya Lee banjir air mata, soalnya dia keburu ambil misi lain. Dia pikir anak-anak masih lama mainnya.

"Wah, kagak bisa Lee. Kita besok ada ulangan" kata Kiba yang baru ingat besok kelasnya akan ada ulangan (Kiba sekelas sama NaruSakuShin).

"Neji, _online _ya _please_! Bantuin gue!" kata Lee memelas ke Neji.

"Gue juga gak bisa, udah janji mau ajarin Hanabi" balas Neji berusaha menghindari tatapan maut Lee yang bisa bikin dia muntah.

"Yaaaaaaaaah" Lee kecewa berat.

"Gue sama Chouji _online_ kok, nanti malem" samber Shikamaru udah nongol masuk ke dalem (sejak kapan bangun nih anak?).

"Asik! Bantuin gue ya entar malem?" tanya Lee penuh harap.

"Iya, lo kontak kita aja. Jam delapan ya!" kata Shikamaru yang setuju mau bantuin Lee.

"Tapi kalo dapet kartu Joker, buat gue ya" samber Chouji seenak udel.

"Kalo soal kartu Joker itu masalah lain!" jawab Lee yang sepertinya gak rela berbagi hadiah.

"Udah yuk, balik semua!" kata Sakura yang udah gak sabaran.

"Yuk!" balas yang lainnya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Besok paginya ...

.

.

"Sakura!" Naruto pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang ke sekolah, bergegas dia menghampiri Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang baru masuk gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat wajah Naruto sedikit panik.

"Apa kau tau, kalau kartu Joker dihapus dari permainan?" kata Naruto yang sudah mendengar kabarnya dari Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang kemarin malam bermain.

"Apa? Kartu Joker dihapus? Kau serius? Tau darimana?" tanya Sakura dengan serentetan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tau dari Lee yang bermain kemarin malam" jawab Naruto yang lalu mulai bercerita.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks ya, Shika, Chouji. Kalian udah bantuin gue! Dengan begini level gue jadi 94 sekarang!" kata Lee yang kayaknya sih seneng banget karakternya naik level lagi._

"_Beres bro!" jawab Shikamaru._

_Notice : Untuk para pemain yang sedang login harap segera keluar dari permainan segera. Karena ada maintenance untuk kepentingan penghapusan semua kartu Joker._

"_Apa? Kartu Joker dihapus? Apa gue kagak salah baca?" Lee kaget langsung ngucek-ngucek mata untuk mematiskan pengumuman yang lewat sepanjang permainan tersebut._

"_Kagak salah liat lo. Gue juga baca" kata Shikamaru cuek._

"_Kok dihapus? Gak seru ah!" cibir Lee kesal dan gak terima, dia sudah susah-susah dapetin kartu Joker pertamanya tapi malah mau dihapus, selain itu kalau kartu-kartu itu dihapus bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Gaara?._

_End Flashback._

"Kalau dihapus … Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Gaara … " kata Sakura dengan suara lemah, Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Kita harus tanya hal ini sama Tsunade-sensei!" kata Naruto yang disetujui ketiga gadis lainnya.

Sakura dan yang lainnya bergegas menuju kantor Tsunade, mendadak muncul Shin yang berjalan mendahului mereka memasuki ruangan Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Shin berteriak dengan tidak sopan kepada Tsunade.

"Ada apa?" balas Tsunade yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengangkat telepon. Semenjak diumumkannya kartu Joker dihapus, telepon terus berdatangan menanyakan kebenaran hal itu.

"Kenapa kartu Joker dihapus?" tanya Shin tanpa bertele-tele.

"Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama, kartu Joker di dalam permainan dianggap dapat merusak moral, maka para orang tua memintaku untuk menghapusnya" jawab Tsunade menerangkan alasannya dihapus kartu Joker tersebut.

"Tapi kau tau kan, kalau kartu Joker satu-satunya petunjuk untuk mencari Gaara?" ucap Shin yang masih penasaran.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan katakan kau mempercayai Gaara menghilang masuk ke dalam game akibat kartu itu?" balas Tsunade yang sepertinya malah meremehkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Atau kau bisa menjelaskan hilangnya Gaara yang secara mendadak itu?" tanya Shin dengan sengit.

"Gaara menghilang itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kartu Joker!" jawab Tsunade bersikeras.

Pertengkaran Shin dan Tsunade di dalam ruangan menarik perhatian para murid untuk mendengarkannya, karena tidak sedikit dari mereka yang juga bermain dan ingin tau situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Wah-wah, kalau begitu kartu Joker yang gue dapetin kemarin hilang dong!" celetuk salah seorang anak dengan kecewa.

"Sudahlah Rei, kau bukan satu-satunya yang kehilangan kartu Joker, kan. Lagian tujuan utama kita bukan kartu Joker!" sahut cewek disebelahnya, yaitu Nyx.

.

"Kalau begitu, jangan hapus kartu Joker milikku" kata Shin secara tiba-tiba, membuat Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tsunade-sama, kabulkan saja permintaannya. Satu kartu Joker tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa" bisik Shizune kepada Tsunade.

_'Asal ada satu saja cukup'_ batin Shin yang sepertinya punya suatu rencana.

"Baiklah, permintaanmu kululuskan! kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi cepat pergi, urusanku masih banyak" ucap Tsunade setengah mendesah pasrah dan mengabulkan permintaan Shin.

_'Apa yang direncanakan Shin? Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia ..._ ' batin Rei sambil melihat Shin yang melirik kearahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" tanya Nyx heran melihat temannya.

"Nyx, gue kagak masuk kelas dulu deh hari ini. Absenin gue, bilang di UKS!" balas Rei yang sepertinya terburu-buru dan langsung minggat dari sana.

* * *

Pas istirahat ...

.

.

"Ada yang liat Rei gak?" tanya Shin yang pas istirahat langsung nyamperin kelas sebelah sama Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ada apa sih nyari Rei? Dia gak masuk hari ini" jawab Nyx sesuai merasa ada sesuatu.

"Gak sih, cuma ada perlu aja. Kalau besok ketemu Rei, bilangin dia dicari Shin" kata Shin yang akhirnya meninggalkan pesan untuk Rei.

.

"Sebenarnya lo mau ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nanti aja deh gue kasih tau kalau udah ketemu sama si Rei" jawab Shin yang kayaknya masih gak mau membicarakan rencananya ke Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya apa rencana Shin? Dan kenapa Rei malah kabur dari Shin?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Saia gak bisa banyak komentar. Maaf kalau garing atau membosankan chapter ini, prosesnya bertahap. I hope you all like this. Saran, kritik diterima dengan baik.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^.**


	4. Neverland : The Story

Author : Tampaknya belum memasuki Neverland, tapi segera akan saia buat chapter yang full Neverlandnya. Makasih buat teman-teman yang reviews. Para OC mungkin nanti saia bikin berkelompok membentuk tim sendiri-sendiri (juga dengan NPCnya).

Warning : Bahasa labil, T rate, chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 3**

**(The Story)**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini pada mau main kagak?" tanya Naruto ke yang lainnya.

"Belum bisa _login_ kale!" samber Kiba sambil mukul kepala Naruto pake buku.

"Kata siapa lo?" tanya Naruto gak percaya sama omongan Kiba.

"Tanya aja Shikamaru sama Chouji!" bales Kiba sambil nenteng tasnya berjalan keluar.

"Lah, itu anak berdua tau darimana coba?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi gak percaya ck ck ck.

"Shikamaru sama Chouji hari ini ada pelajaran komputer, kan. Nah, dia nyoba _login_ tapi belum bisa!" jawab Kiba, Naruto langsung ber 'ooooh' ria.

"Kalau gitu kebetulan. Gue juga ada janji sama Hinata dan Ino, mau belajar masak di rumah Ino. Gue duluan yah semuanya!" kata Sakura segera menenteng tasnya dan keluar kelas mau nyamperin kelas Hinata dan Ino.

"Shin, mau balik bareng kagak?" tanya Naruto sama Shin yang lagi masukin beberapa buku ke tasnya.

"Iya, tunggu!" balas Shin yang segera memasukkan bukunya secara sembarang dan menggendong tasnya, dia berlari menyusul Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

* * *

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kalau kartu Joker dihapus semua, gimana caranya nyari petunjuk hilangnya Sasuke dan Gaara?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Mana kutau!" balas Kiba cuek, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga ikutan bingung.

BRUGH!

"Woi, jalan liat-liat dong!" omel Naruto kesel yang ditubruk sama seseorang dengan kasar.

"Apa lo liat-liat!" bales sang penubruk malah lebih galak lagi dari Naruto dan langsung melengos pergi.

"Apa-apan sih tuh cewek, galak bener!" dengus Naruto sambil ngelus-ngelus pundaknya yang lumayan sakit.

"Wakakaka, sabar Nar! Itu kan si Trancy, anaknya emang rada tomboy plus galak!" jawab Kiba sambil ketawa dan nepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Rei!" pas lagi belok mau turun tangga, Shin melihat penampakan sosok Rei lagi asik main game di tangga. Kontan yang dipanggil kaget pas liat Shin berdiri persis di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Rei langsung minggat dari sana.

"Rei, tunggu!" teriak Shin dan ngejar itu anak. Kiba dan Naruto menyusul di belakang.

* * *

"Mau ngapain sih ngejar-ngejar gue? Minta tanda tangan bilang aja, gak usah malu-malu sapi!" kata Rei teriak narsis sambil tetep lari. NaruKibaShin sweatdrop di tempat.

"Najis! Siapa juga yang mau tanda tangan! Kenal juga kagak!" bales Kiba sewot sambil nyopot sepatu terus di lempar ke Rei yang malah kena Shin.

"Woi! Kok malah gue yang kena lempar!" omel Shin yang sekarang lari mundur (madepnya ke Kiba sambil acungin jari tengah).

"Belakang lo tuh, awas!" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk-nunjuk belakang Shin, dan …

BRUK!

Shin ambruk di tempat, dia malah kejedot tiang sampe benjol.

"Oi, lo kagak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang berhenti larinya dan nyamperin Shin.

"Gue gak apa-apa, tolong lanjutkan perjuangan kita kawan! Kejar Rei sampe dapet!" kata Shin udah kayak di medan perang aja ini bocah.

'_Kita? Lo aja kali sama kambing!'_ batin Kiba yang ogah disamain sama prajurit perang.

"Wakakakakak!" Rei dari kejauhan ngakak sambil lari liat belakang (gak takut karma ini orang).

BRUK!

Si Rei ikutan nabrak tiang senasib kayak Shin dan langsung ambruk di tempat.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK!" giliran Naruto, Kiba sama Shin yang ketawa nista.

"Yang menang, yang tertawa paling akhir kawan!" kata Naruto nyengir setan dan sekarang dia udah berdiri sama Kiba, Shin di depan Rei yang udah kena kepung.

.

"Sebenernya mau lo apa sih?" tanya Rei dengan kesal yang sekarang udah diseret-seret aja sama Shin.

"Udah diem aja, pokoknya ikut gue!" bales Shin sedikit galak.

* * *

"Lho? Sai sama Chouji dan Shikamaru juga ikutan?" tanya Sakura ke Ino.

"Iya. Gak seru dong kalau kita masak terus gak ada yang nyobain masakan kita!" balas Ino.

"Mungkin maksudmu lebih tepatnya kelinci percobaan?" celetuk Shikamaru yang langsung digeplak pake tas sama Ino.

"Udah, yuk kita ke rumahku!" kata Ino yang kemudian berjalan duluan.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa diantara kalian ada yang tau asal-usul Joker dan game Neverland?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sejak Sasuke dan Gaara menghilang yang katanya karena game Neverland, entah kenapa otaknya selalu dipenuhi dua hal itu saja.

"Aku tidak tau, aku asal ikut bermain saja" jawab Sai. Shikamaru dan Chouji ikut mengangguk, yang menandakan keduanya juga tidak tau.

"Bagaimana kalau tanya pada Shizune-san? Bukankah Shizune-san selalu mendampingi Tsunade-sama. Pasti dia tau sesuatu mengenai Neverland" kata Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar juga, Hinata! Kenapa gak kepikiran yah!" celetuk Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayo kita temui Shizune-san. Aku yakin dia sudah pulang, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan, dia tau kalau Shizune pasti sudah pulang dan diganti dengan Kakashi yang menggantikannya mendampingi Tsunade.

"Aku setuju!" balas Ino ikutan antusias.

"Jadi acara makannya gimana?" tanya Chouji yang sepertinya kecewa karena gak jadi makan.

"Jangan makanan terus yang selalu kaupikirkan Chouji! Ingat, ini semua demi kedua teman kita, Sasuke dan Gaara!" balas Ino sedikit sebal sama sifat Chouji yang selalu mementingkan makanan duluan.

"Sai kau ikut?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" jawab Sai mengangguk cepat.

"Dan kau Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan bete, dia sudah tau jawaban pemuda itu yang akan bilang 'malas'.

"Sebenernya gue males sih, tapi kalau pulang duluan pasti di rumah gue disuru-suruh sama ibu gue, itu lebih merepotkan. Jadi gue ikut aja deh" jawab Shikamaru yang ternyata ikut hanya karena gak mau direpotin sama ibunya ck ck ck.

"Bagus, sudah diputuskan. Ayo ke rumah Shizune-san!" kata Sakura berapi-api.

* * *

Di halaman belakang sekolah ...

.

.

"Apa? Lo serius?" belalak Rei gak percaya dengan permintaan Shin yang menurutnya sedikit edan, ayolah, kalau salah sedikit saja dia bisa berurusan dengan hukum.

"Gue serius!" jawab Shin yang sedang menatap tajam pada Rei.

"Tapi gue gak bisa … " kata rei sekali lagi berusaha untuk menghindari masalah.

"Jangan ngibul! Lo pernah lawan gue pake cara licik, kan?" kata Shin mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana dia kena dicurangin sama Rei.

"Errr … Sekali doang!" jawab Rei sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas. Naruto sama Kiba malah makin bingung sama yang diomongin Shin ke Rei.

"Jangan bohong, pas lawan Trancy lo juga curang lagi?" tanya Shin mengintimidasi.

"Gue gak mungkin curang lawan cewek!" bales Rei setengah kepancing emosinya.

"Oh, gue bisa bilang Tsunade-sama kalau lo curang. Dan karakter lo bisa dihapus sama dia" kata Shin yang kayanya ngancem.

"Iya-iya, gue bantu!" kata Rei akhirnya setuju juga buat ngebantuin.

"Nah gitu dong!" balas Shin sambil senyum kemenangan.

"Tapi gue cuma bisa bantu kalau masih ada satu kartu Joker yang tersisa".

"Tenang, kan gue ada satu!".

"Emangnya bisa cara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan gak yakin.

"Bisa lah, elo aja oon!" kata Rei yang sukses digampar Naruto.

"Besok hari sabtu gimana kumpul semua di ruangan lab?" kata Shin mengusulkan.

"Iya, terserah aja gue sih. Selama gak ada yang tau" bales Rei udah pasrah.

"Bagus, jadi besok ya! Awas jangan kabur!" kata Shin sedikit ngancem Rei biar anak itu gak kabur.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

"Eh, Sakura dan yang lainnya datang kemari. Ada apa ya?" tanya Shizune yang kaget begitu membukakan pintu melihat kedatangan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Iya, Shizune-san. Ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan" jawab Sakura dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk dulu semuanya" Shizune akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

~o0o~

.

"Maaf ya, rumahnya masih berantakan. Kalian duduk saja dulu, saya akan membuatkan minuman" kata Shizune yang kemudian pamit ke dapur.

Gak lama Shizune muncul dari balik dapur sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya sudah berjajar rapih beberapa gelas berwarna merah.

"Mari Shizune-san, aku bantu" kata Hinata yang spontan berdiri dan membantu Shizune meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja.

"Terimakasih Hinata" balas Shizune sambil tersenyum dan duduk. "Ada apa kalian mencariku, tidak biasanya?" tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan" ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan, dari nada suaranya saja sudah terdengar serius. Shizune langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya sambil meneguk minumannya sedikit, apapun pertanyaan Sakura pasti berkaitan dengan Sasuke dan Gaara, dia harus siap mental.

"Tentang Neverland juga tentang Joker" kali ini giliran Sai yang berkata dengan serius. Shizune sedikit mengencangkan cengkaraman pada gelasnya, dengan hati-hati dia menurunkan gelas minumannya agar tidak tumpah karena tangannya sedikit bergetar setelah mendengar ucapan Sai barusan.

"Sigh … Sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan menanyakan hal ini" balas Shizune sambil mengambil napas panjang dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya dari Neverland … " jawab Shizune mulai pasang wajah serius, yang lainnya langsung menelan ludah dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita Shizune.

.

Neverland adalah suatu game yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang berasal dari Suna, entah itu siapa. Dan yang membawa permainan ini adalah Orochimaru. Neverland bisa dikatakan seperti suatu impian untuk para anak-anak di dunia game, bebas berpetualang dan mengalami hal-hal yang menarik. Awalnya Neverland hanyalah sebuah game PC biasa yang kemudian dikembangkan oleh seorang anak menjadi game _online_ seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau dari cerita Shizune-san, Neverland game yang biasa-biasa aja" kata Ino yang sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya gadis ini dari tadi sudah mengharapkan sebuah cerita misteri yang menegangkan.

'_Memangnya kau mengharapkan cerita seperti apa?'_ batin yang lainnya kompak langsung memicingkan mata ke Ino.

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah Joker sendiri?" tanya Hinata yang juga jadi ikut penasaran.

"Kalau soal Joker, saya juga kurang paham. Apalagi dengan cerita yang beredar dikalangan para pemain Neverland, rasanya seperti tak masuk akal" kata Shizune sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Tapi apa tak ada satu petunjuk mengenai asal usul NPC Joker ini?" tanya Sai ikut bersandar, dia berpikir dengan keras, memang terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi bagaimana kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Entahlah, dari desas-desus yang berkembang, ada yang mengatakan Joker merupakan roh dari seorang anak yang terperangkap di dalam game, dan ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Joker adalah NPC biasa yang dihacking seseorang sehingga mampu melakukan hal diluar kendali para admin, malah ada yang lebih gila lagi dengan mengatakan kalau Joker adalah mata-mata dari Negara lain untuk memata-matai Konoha" kata Shizune panjang lebar bercerita mengenai cerita-cerita mengenai Joker yang dia dengar selama ini.

"Kalau banyak cerita yang berkembang, mana yang benar?" tanya Ino yang kini saling pandang dengan yang lainnya.

"Tapi apapun itu, kurasa gak ada satupun yang benar" celetuk Shikamaru yang merasa semua cerita itu hanyalah bohong belaka, karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa diterima secara logis.

"Tapi yang kudengar, anak yang mengembangkan permainan ini juga menghilang saat game Neverland selesai dibuat" lanjut Shizune dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Shizune-san, apa kau bisa mencari informasi tentang anak itu?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya dia mendapati suatu petunjuk.

"Kebetulan Tsunade-sama menyimpan data mengenai anak itu" kata Shizune yang baru mengingatnya.

.

"Terimakasih Shizune-san, kami permisi dulu" kata Sakura yang berpamitan bersama yang lainnya.

"Iya sama-sama. Hati-hati dijalan ya!" balas Shizune yang tersenyum sambil berdiri di depan pintu.

_'Aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil data itu nanti malam' _kata Shizune dalam hati.

* * *

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang melirik Sakura seperti sedang melihat layar hapenya.

"Ada sms masuk dari Naruto" kata Sakura yang kemudian menekan tombol _read message_.

"Apa katanya?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya ingin tau.

"Dia bilang kalau Shin menemukan cara yang bisa mengembalikan kartu Joker" kata Sakura sambil membaca isi pesan itu dengan perasaan kaget bercampur senang.

"Berita bagus dong!" kata Ino yang ikutan merasa senang, itu berarti masih ada harapan untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Dia bilang kita disuruh berkumpul besok jam sembilan di lab komputer" kata Sakura memberitahu semua teman-temannya.

"Aku pasti datang" kata Sai, tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan dia lewatkan.

"A-aku juga!" sambung Hinata.

"Aku juga ikut! Lalu kalian berdua bagaimana?" kata Ino sekaligus melirik Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Malas sih ... Tapi Sasuke dan Gaara temanku juga, jadi aku akan ikut" kata Shikamaru setengah mendesah pelan.

"Kalau Shikamaru ikut aku juga ikut!" jawab Chouji dengan mantap.

"Bagus! Kita sudah sepakat!" kata Sakura bersemangat melihat banyaknya yang mau membantu.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah cara Shin itu? Bisakah berhasil?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Saran, kritik atau mau menambahkan detail OC/kirim OC silahkan, maaf kalau ada beberapa reviews teman-teman yang kemarin gak bisa tampil (ada masalah dari ffn-nya).

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^.**


	5. Neverland : Game Start!

Author : Makasih atas penjelasan OCnya (maaf saia bikin repot ya, sampai kalian harus bolak-balik kasih penjelasan huhuhu), tapi sepertinya alert message sudah berjalan normal dan review sudah bisa muncul lagi *kibar-kibar bendera karena senang*. Dan buat pemilik OC **Nyx**, dia job Assasin kok. Yang sniper itu Rei dan dia yang mengeluarkan skill waktu itu (saia bikin kalian tag team berdua). Dan mulai dari sini satu-satu OC lain akan saia tampilkan semaksimal mungkin, adakah yang berminat jadi pemain antagonis?.

Warning : T rate, bahasa gamers yang kadang labil kadang waras, chara death. Contains mystery/fantasy/humour (selain dari dari adventure/friendship).

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC-nya oke!).

* * *

**NEVERLAND**

**Chapter 4**

**(Game Start!)**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku harus cepat ke ruangan Tsunade-sama'_ kata Shizune dalam hati yang malam itu pergi ke sekolah dengan tergesa, dia berniat untuk mencari arsip dari anak itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari disini?" mendadak muncul sesosok yang tidak Shizune kenal di belakangnya. Sosok hitam itu memicing tajam kepadanya.

"Si-siapa kau!" teriak Shizune sambil mundur beberapa langkah, dia menyadari kalau nyawanya sedang terancam saat ini.

"Kau bodoh! Sebagai hukumannya aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia kematian!" kata sosok tidak dikenal itu yang kemudian menghunuskan sebilah belati tepat ke jantung Shizune membuat wanita berusia 22 tahun itu jatuh tak berdaya.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka" ucap sosok itu yang lalu mengambil belati yang tertancap di dada Shizune lalu pergi.

* * *

Besok paginya ...

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAA! AYO CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Ino dengan sangat kencang yang pagi itu sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa sih Ino?" kata Sakura dengan malas, yah hari sabtu seperti ini biasanya dia memang bangun agak siang.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Ada kegemparan di sekolah!" kata Ino yang sedang berusaha menyeret Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kegemparan apa?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya masih malas untuk meninggalkan kasur empuknya.

"I-itu … Tadi malam Shizune-san ditemukan tewas terbunuh di dalam ruangan Tsunade-sensei" sahut Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Ino.

"A-APA?" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak dengan _shock_, kali ini matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar.

"Kalian jangan bercanda ya!" kata Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Kami tidak bercanda jidat lebar! Makanya cepat sana mandi dan ganti pakaian! Yang lainnya malah sudah kesana sejak tadi!" kata Ino setengah mendengus dan mendorong Sakura ke kamar mandi.

'_Benar-benar aku tidak percaya kalau Shizune-san … '_ batin Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berada disana bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Chouji dan Lee.

"Sa-Sakura … Shizune-san … HUWAAAAA!" Naruto menangis dengan keras, air matanya meleleh begitu saja.

"Jadi berita kalau Shizune-san telah tiada … Itu benar … Ya?" kata Sakura yang mau tak mau ikut menitikkan air mata, sekilas dia masih bisa merasakan senyum hangat wanita ramah itu.

Hinata dan Ino hanya tertunduk lemah, keduanya juga tak mampu menahan air mata, sedangkan yang lain tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Tadi malam dia ditemukan terbunuh di dalam ruangan Tsunade-sensei … Dan kata petugas ada luka menganga dibagian dadanya, kemungkinan besar itulah penyebab kematian Shizune-san" kata Neji menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari para petugas yang memeriksa kondisi Shizune-san saat ditemukan.

"Apa pelakunya sudah diketahui?" tanya Ino dengan gemas.

"Belum, dan saat ini para penyelidik masih menanyakan beberapa orang, salah satunya adalah Tsunade-sensei" sahut Shikamaru.

"Tapi Tsunade-sensei tidak mungkin terlibat, kan!" kata Sakura sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, nona Tsunade" kata salah seorang petugas.

"Sama-sama" jawab Tsunade dengan cepat.

"Kami akan menghubungi anda lagi untuk dimintai keterangan. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" balas petugas yang satunya, dan kemudian kedua petugas itu masuk mobil patrol dan pergi dengan mobil-mobil polisi lainnya.

"Kalian cepat pulang, dan untuk sementara jangan dekati gedung sekolah dulu!" perintah Tsunade pada para murid yang hari itu berdatangan untuk melihat tempat kejadian dan memastikan. Sakura dan yang lainnya terpaksa ikut menyingkir dari sana.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Shizune-san terbunuh … " gumam Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Perampokan dan pencurian" ucap salah seorang dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura.

"Kabuto-sempai!" sontak Sakura terkejut melihat Kabuto. Kabuto merupakan saingan Sasuke dalam memperebutkan kartu Joker, selain itu Naruto tidak pernah menyukai orang yang satu ini, kata Naruto, Kabuto terlalu mau ikut campur urusan orang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perampokan dan pencurian?" tanya Naruto dengan sewot, dia yakin kalau Kabuto hanya mau cari gara-gara saja dengannya.

"Shizune menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade-sensei untuk mencuri brankas yang isinya uang pembayaran para siswa sekolah" jawab Kabuto dengan santai.

"Kau bohong! Tak mungkin Shizune-san melakukan hal semacam itu!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang sewot.

"Benar!" bela Hinata dan Ino yang sepertinya sependapat dengan Sakura.

"Tidak percaya ya sudah! Mayatnya ditemukan tergeletak dengan uang yang berserakan disekitar tubuhnya, selain itu brankas juga terbuka" kata Kabuto menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu!" balas Sakura emosinya mulai terpancing, orang sebaik Shizune tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Alasan Shizune terbunuh, tampaknya dia bekerja sama dengan orang lain dalam membobol brankas, dan akhirnya keduanya bertengkar karena memperebutkan uang, lalu rekan Shizune membunuhnya" Kabuto melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Dia tampak menikmati wajah marah Sakura dan Naruto.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat telak di pipi kanan Kabuto, yang melakukannya adalah Ten-Ten yang tiba-tiba muncul disana bersama Shino.

"Mau bicara seperti apapun, kami tidak akan pernah percaya!" sahut Ten-Ten dengan emosi sambil menatap Kabuto penuh amarah.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada petugas polisi-polisi itu atau tanya langsung pada Tsunade-sensei" balas Kabuto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya.

"Sabarlah Ten-Ten" kata Shino dengan singkat sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu agar emosinya mereda.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

.

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ten-Ten dan juga Shino.

"Kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian di belakang tau!" kata Ten-Ten yang ternyata dia menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan lainnya dengan Rei saat itu.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada yang lain" sambung Shino yang sepertinya tau kecemasan diwajah Naruto.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya ajak kami juga" kata Ten-Ten dengan nada serius.

"Lho? Kupikir kalian berdua tidak tertarik sama sekali" kata Naruto yang heran, karena Ten-Ten dan Shino tidak pernah mau ikut kalau diajak bermain.

"Sekarang kami tertarik … Tentu saja kami juga ingin membantu mencari Sasuke dan Gaara!" balas Ten-Ten.

"Lagipula selama ini kami bermain diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kalian" sambung Shino dan Ten-Ten langsung melotot tajam pada Shino karena telah membongkar rahasia mereka.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi … " Naruto terdiam sambil melihat garis pembatas segel.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam" sambung Neji sambil menunjuk garis segel yang meliputi ruangan Tsunade dan sekitarnya serta di luar gedung sekolah, yang artinya tidak ada yang boleh memasuki sekolah untuk sementara waktu.

"Hey, semuanya!" muncul Shin yang datang bersama dengan Rei juga Nyx.

"Shin, kita tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Bagaimana ini?" kata Sakura yang seolah mencari solusi dari Shin.

"Apa lo gak bisa melakukan sesuatu, Shin?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Shin yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Woi, lewat pintu belakang aja!" kata Rei dan bergegas menuju pintu belakang bersama Nyx dan disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"Emangnya bisa?" tanya Sakura merasa gak yakin.

"Tenang aja, gue ada kunci cadangan kok!" kata Nyx sambil keluarin kunci pintu belakang.

"Lo bisa dapet darimana?" tanya Naruto gak percaya.

"Ada deh!" bales Nyx sambil nyengir kuda dan langsung buka pintu.

"Ayo buruan masuk!" kata Rei nyuruh yang lainnya masuk.

~o0o~

.

.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati mereka yang datang secara ramai-ramai itu segera menuju ruangan lab komputer yang berada di atas. Dengan berjalan setengah merunduk mereka mulai menaiki tangga.

"Cepat masuk semuanya!" kata Naruto dengan pelan sambil membuka pintu ruangan lab. Setelah mereka semua masuk dengan hati-hati Naruto menutup pintu itu agar tidak berisik.

"Kunci pintunya dan tutup semua jendela dengan gorden" kata Sakura dengan cepat, karena kalau tidak begitu mereka akan ketahuan sedang berada di dalam lab. Dengan cepat Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten dan Naruto melepaskan gorden-gorden itu sampai semua jendela tertutup. Pintu juga di kunci oleh Naruto.

"Ah sial!" rutuk Kiba secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"A-ada apa Kiba?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Lupa bawa makanan nih! Bisa kelaperan ntar!" sahut Kiba yang sukses digeplak Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Keadaan seperti ini jangan bercanda bodoh!" omel Ino emosi.

"Bodoh! Jangan bikin kaget begitu dong! Kupikir ada apa!" dengus Sakura emosi, dia sudah kaget saja tadi. Dia pikir mereka ketahuan.

"Tenang saja, urusan makanan Chouji sudah bawa _stock_ di dalam tasnya!" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Chouji yang memang membawa tas yang ukurannya hampir menyamai badannya itu.

"Sep, lah! Urusan makanan udah beres!" kata Kiba nyengir dan langsung ambil posisi duduk.

"Sebelumnya Shin, lo harus kasih kartu Jokernya itu ke gue dulu" kata Rei yang langsung duduk di sebelah Shin. Tampak Shin terdiam sambil menatap curiga ke Rei.

"Apa? Napa liat gue kok curiga begitu?" tanya Rei sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa terintimidasi sama tatapan Shin yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Lo gak bakalan nipu kan?" tanya Shin masih dengan tatapan yang sama kepada Rei.

"Kagak lah, lagian kalo gue nipu bisa abis gue … " kata Rei sambil bergumam pelan dan melirik keadaannya yang tidak menguntungkan kalau mau menipu mereka semua.

"Tunggu apa lagi, buruan _login_!" samber Naruto gak sabar yang udah _login_ duluan. Gak lama yang lainnya ikutan _login_.

.

"Kartunya kasih ke gue" kata Rei yang udah ketemu sama Shin di kota para peri (_elf_ _village_), kota ini emang jadi tempat _favorite_ para pemain kalau sedang bermain, selain kotanya indah disini juga banyak para peri yang manis-manis, selain itu berada di kota ini akan menyembuhkan para pemain yang terluka.

"Awas kalo macem-macem" kata Shin yang akhirnya terpaksa mempercayai kartunya ke tangan Rei.

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera mulai … Baiklah ini sudah saatnya" kata seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang, bola matanya yang berwarna merah muda pucat berkilat-kilat sambil menatap layar hape miliknya. Dia mengirimkan pesan ke seluruh pemain Neverland, dan isi pesannya adalah 'Bersiaplah untuk memburu seratus kartu Joker yang dipegang Rei'.

Setelah mengirimkan isi pesan itu, gadis tersebut tersenyum puas dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

"Rei, lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura yang melihat cowok itu memasukkan sebuah flashdisk.

"Diam dan lihatlah" jawab Rei yang mendadak jadi serius.

Dengan konsentrasi Rei mengklik sebuah program dan mulai menjalankan program tersebut. Disaat yang bersamaan dia mengklik kartu Joker, program mulai membaca kode-kode dari kartu tersebut. Rei dengan cepat menghapal kode _hexdecimal_ tersebut.

Dengan cepat Rei mengetik kode yang jumlahnya banyak itu sebanyak 99 kali, dibagian _backpack_ diprogram itu.

"Voila, 100 kartu Joker!" Rei berteriak senang karena dia berhasil menduplikat kartu Joker. Naruto dan yang lainnya ternganga melihatnya, benar-benar bagaikan sulap.

"Sakura, kartunya kau saja yang pegang" kata Shin.

"A-aku yang pegang? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura setengah bingung.

"Karena aku tau usahamu mencari Sasuke dan Gaara sangat gigih, jadi kurasa kau pantas memegang kartu itu" jawab Shin merasa gadis itu mampu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Shin" ucap Sakura dengan terharu.

"Lalu setelah ini apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kita ke kota kelahiran Joker dan serahkan kartu-kartu itu" akhirnya mereka sepakat pergi ke kota Neverland untuk menemui NPC Joker, tanpa menyadari ada pemain lain yang mengikuti mereka. Mereka berencana untuk merebut kartu-kartu tersebut disaat Sakura dan yang lainnya lengah.

* * *

Satu jam perjalanan mereka sampai di Neverland …

.

.

"I-ini Neverland? Kok kotanya jauh dari bayanganku yah … " celetuk Sakura yang melihat kota Neverland jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Aku pikir Neverland kota yang indah seperti dunia dongeng … Tapi ternyata … " Sakura menghentikan omongannya, mendadak dia merasa merinding.

"Neverland itu menurut cerita gamenya adalah sebuah kota mati dan hanya terdapat satu NPC Joker. Joker adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di kota itu. Karena merasa kesepian Joker menebar terror dengan menculik anak-anak dan dijadikan anak buahnya, dia hanya akan tenang kalau diberikan 100 kartu Joker" kata Shin menceritakan sedikit kisah Joker berdasarkan cerita di dalam game.

"Jadi begitu … " balas Sakura hanya bergumam kecil. _'Aku jadi kepikiran Sasuke dan Gaara'_ batin Sakura pikirannya mulai melayang jangan-jangan Joker memang menculik mereka berdua.

"Jangan banyak berpikir Sakura, cepat berikan kartu itu pada NPC Joker" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Ba-baiklah … " balas Sakura yang kemudian mengklik karakter Joker. Semua temannya yang lain menatap Sakura dengan tegang dan menahan napas.

ZZZZZTT!

Mendadak layar komputer yang ada disana mati semua, begitu juga dengan lampu yang padam seketika.

"Wah, apa-apaan ini! Kok mati sih!" keluh Kiba kesal bercampur kaget.

"Padahal sedikit lagi! Belom bayar listrik kali nih!" Lee ikutan menggerutu, jantungnya nyaris aja copot.

Semuanya menggerutu sebal sambil berdiri dari posisi masing-masing hendak keluar dari ruangan. Tapi tidak setelah Sakura memanggil mereka dengan setengah berteriak.

"Te-teman-teman! Lihat ini! Kemari semuanya!" kata Sakura sambil tetap menatap layar komputer miliknya.

"Untuk apa Sakura? Sudah jelas lagi mati lampu, lanjutkan besok saja!" balas Ten-Ten yang sepertinya enggan untuk mendekati Sakura yang histeris sendiri.

"Cepat kemari dan siapapun yang tau tolong katakan apa dia Joker!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk layar komputernya. Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menyebut nama Joker, kontan semua menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin … Itu … itu Joker! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa dia muncul?" Naruto tak kalah histeris dari Sakura, dia nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya, untung Kiba segera menahan temannya itu.

Semuanya saling pandang, lalu beralih menatap Joker yang muncul di layar gelap itu. Sosok itu memakai topi khas Joker (ada yang tau topi dengan ujungnya yang lancip bercabang tiga dan memiliki tiga warna?). Topi itu menutup penuh rambutnya hingga tak terlihat, selain itu dia juga memakai topeng sehingga Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya mampu melihat separuh wajah Joker dari bawah hidung hingga lehernya saja. Ada sebuah tattoo berbentuk segi empat seperti _tear drop _merah di pipi kanannya. Pakaian yang digunakan juga sangat khas, kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dengan bentuk yang sedikit mengembung dari bagian siku sampai pergelangan tangan, dan ada kancing dibagian pergelangan tangannya itu. Dan diluar kemejanya ada sebuah rompi berwarna coklat gelap dengan ukuran lebih pendek dari kemejanya. Celana yang dikenakannya juga menggembung lucu (ada yang tau celana mirip Hisoka dari hunterXhunter?). Sekilas mungkin terlihat lucu, tapi tidak dengan seringai yang dipamerkan sosok itu.

"Ke-kenapa Joker ada dimana-mana!" kata Chouji yang tersentak kaget ketika sosok Joker muncul disemua layar komputer yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi!" kata Nyx yang kebingungan dengan situasi aneh saat ini.

"Welcome to Neverland, game start!" kata sosok Joker tersebut. Tak lama muncul suatu dimensi yang seperti menghisap mereka masuk kedalamnya!.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Mulai dari chapter depan saia akan coba perkenalkan para OC yang udah mendaftar. Dan maksudnya chara death itu, karakternya mati di dalam game (dan mungkin saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan para OC ... *Ditimpuk berjamaah*). Yang masih mau kirim tambahan skill atau yang berkaitan dengan OC yang sudah dikirim silahkan, kalau mau lebih mendetail bisa PM. Saran dan kritikan diterima selama itu masih masuk akal, jelas dan berbobot. Terimakasih minna.

Dan satu lagi hal yang dilakukan Rei saia tidak akan menyebutkan program apa yang dia gunakan beserta cara yang dia lakukan dengan mendetail (demi keamanan para pembaca hehehe, jadi saia samarkan).

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	6. Neverland : Not A Dream!

Author: Wah pas baca reviews OC dari teman-teman ada yang buat saia senyum sendiri pas baca dari Khairi, reaksinya pas tau ada chara death mengingatkan saia sama seseorang yang kayak lagi mau lawan boss di dalam game(Wah, mau lawan boss! Gak boleh mati! Harus bawa equip ini-itu, pake skill ini-itu!). Hahah tapi makasih buat semuanya yang mau repot kirim reviewsnya secara ulang (karena review yang gak sempat muncul untuk beberapa waktu lalu). Dan sepertinya banyak OC menarik yang dikirim. Chapter ini sebenernya panjang cuma saia terlalu capek waktu ngetiknya jadi saia bagi jadi dua bagian, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, bahasa labil, chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Yang punya Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya juga bukan punya saia.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 5**

**(This Is Not A Dream!)**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm … Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura ketika dia tersadar dan mendapati dirinya berada disuatu kamar dengan nuansa putih, ya kamar itu berwarna putih, mulai dari tempat tidur, selimut, tembok yang berwarna putih berhiaskan lukisan beragam kartu, mulai dari kartu hati, daun dan sebagainya, bahkan meja dan kursi yang ada disana juga berwarna putih, tetapi lantainya berwarna hitam-putih, seperti sebuah sinkronisasi antara kegelapan dan cahaya. Dipojokan ruangan terdapat menara kartu yang tersusun rapih, juga beberapa potongan puzzle yang berserakan.

"Tempat apa ini?" ucap Sakura dengan heran sambil menatap kesekeliling ruangan, dan tatapannya berhenti pada sosok seseorang yang duduk dijendela dengan gaya menopang dagu, tangannya diletakkan di atas dengkulnya yang terangkat, sedangkan kakinya yang satu dibiarkannya terjuntai.

'_Dia … Dia seperti Joker … Tapi … Apa yang terjadi … Dimana sebenarnya ini, dan kemana yang lain?'_ batin Sakura penuh tanda tanya besar, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, setelah terhisap ke dalam dimensi itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan menghitam, ketika membuka matanya dia sudah berada di tempat yang aneh ini.

_'Benda apa ini?'_ batin Sakura baru menyadari ada sebuah benda yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Are you awake my Hime?" tanya sosok itu yang tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Sakura sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya di jendela.

"A-aku dimana? Apakah kau Joker?" tanya Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Queen heart castle, my name is Joker" jawab sosok yang akhirnya mengaku sebagai Joker dengan singkat.

"Joker! Dimana Sasuke dan Gaara!" kata Sakura tanpa tertahan lagi, dia Joker dan ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke juga Gaara. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi mau dimana dia berada sekarang, yang jadi pikirannya saat ini mencari informasi dari Joker mengenai Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sasuke? Gaara?" jawab Joker yang kelihatannya tidak tahu-menahu soal kedua temannya itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak tau! Keduanya menghilang tepat saat mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 100 kartu Joker! Mana mungkin kau bisa tidak tau!" balas Sakura dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Joker dengan sengit, ingin rasanya dia menghajar sosok di depannya ini agar mau bicara yang sebenarnya.

Saat Sakura berteriak keras, tiba-tiba dia merasakan guncangan hebat, seperti ada sebuah gempa. Menara kartu yang ada disitu runtuh satu-persatu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"Let's go!" kata Joker yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju jendela.

.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" kata Sakura yang berusaha menahan Joker, kini dia sudah berdiri ditepi jendela, dan astaga berada ditingkat berapa mereka, tempat mereka berada tinggi sekali.

"Hold onto me" kata Joker yang kemudian tanpa permisi lagi langsung menggendong gadis itu.

"A-aku takut ketinggian!" kata Sakura secara spontan begitu mengetahui kalau Joker berniat untuk melompat.

"If that so, close your eyes" balas Joker dengan tenang, entah mengapa mendengar perkataan itu Sakura merasa nyaman. Dia jadi teringat pada Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"_Aku takut Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura dengan sedikit merengek, sekarang dia sedang berada di atas pohon bunga Sakura tapi tidak bisa turun._

"_Jangan takut, ayo melompatlah!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk turun kurang lebih satu jam._

"_Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau! Aku takut Sasuke-kun! Huwaaaaaa!" balas Sakura cepat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia bahkan mulai menangis kencang saking takutnya._

_"Huwaaaaa, ini semua salahku! Huwaaaaa" disitu juga terlihat Naruto yang ikutan menangis kencang karena dia yang bilang pada Sakura kalau menikmati pemandangan dari atas pohon sangat indah, dia jadi merasa bersalah.  
_

"_Sigh … Tidak usah takut, melompatlah. Kalau takut, pejamkanlah matamu, ada aku yang akan menangkapmu. Percayalah!" balas Sasuke yang sepertinya belum kehabisan akal untuk menyuruh Sakura turun._

_Akhirnya dengan takut-takut Sakura mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke, dia melompat sambil memejamkan matanya, dan begitu matanya terbuka dia sudah berada di bawah tanpa terluka sedikitpun._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik begitu melihat Sasuke tertelungkup tak bergerak._

"_Sa-Sakura, kau berat sekali!" balas Sasuke yang rupanya tidak berhasil menangkap Sakura tapi dia menjadikan dirinya matras untuk Sakura agar gadis kecil itu bisa jatuh dengan selamat tanpa terluka._

"_Huwaaaaaa, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menangis kencang sambil memeluk temannya itu._

**End Flashback.**

"Now, you can open your eyes" kata Joker menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Ma-maaf" balas Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

~o0o~

.

.

Disisi lain tampak Naruto, Kiba, Shin dan Rei tengah berlari dari para pasukan Zombie. Mereka berempat jatuh dan terdampar di **_Halloween town_**.

"GYAAAAAAAA! TEMPAT MACAM APA INI!" teriak Naruto yang terus memacu kecepatan larinya.

"Yang lebih aneh lagi kenapa bisa ada pasukan Zombie!" balas Kiba tidak kalah panik dari Naruto sambil menunjuk para Zombie yang masih saja mengikuti mereka sejam 30 menit lalu.

"Jangan tanya gue! Gue aja gak tau!" bales Shin ikutan ngacir di belakang, sedangkan Rei udah setengah mati lari paling ketinggalan jauh.

.

"Ceh … Kenapa malah jadi terkepung gini!" kata Naruto sambil berdecih kesal.

"Ada ide Shin?" tanya Kiba ke Shin, yah siapa tau cowok itu ada ide untuk meloloskan diri.

"Dengar, dalam hitungan ketiga kita serang bersama" balas Shin dengan serius.

"Kau gila! Mereka itu Zombie, sekali lagi ZOMBIE!" kata Rei yang setengah gak percaya dengan ide gila Shin. Masa mereka harus melawan Zombie, yang ada cari mati (disini ceritanya mereka gak tau bisa gunain skill kayak di game).

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita!" balas Shin berusaha menenangkan Rei yang panik.

"MIZU NI NAMI!" mendadak muncul ombak laut dari arah yang lain dan menerjang para pasukan Zombie tersebut hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Naruto dan yang lainnya cengo sesaat.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang cewek yang berdiri di atas **Water field.** Rambut gadis yang berwarna ungu itu terurai oleh tiupan angin, matanya yang berwarna violet memancarkan pancaran kecemasan.

"Ka-kami tidak apa-apa!" balas Naruto ketika sadar kalau situasi sudah aman. Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto kawan-kawan bersama dengan seseorang (setidaknya itulah yang di kira Naruto dan yang lainnya pada awalnya). Orang di belakang gadis itu memiliki tatapan dingin dan ekspresi datar, memiliki rambut orange kemerahan dengan _style_ rambut hampir menyamai Naruto, mata orang tersebut memancarkan cahaya merah darah.

"Syukurlah, tadi berbahaya sekali. Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan skill kalian untuk melawan monster-monster tadi?" tanya gadis itu yang malah mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"He? Apa maksudnya? Skill?" tanya Kiba bingung sambil celingukan meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi kalian tidak tau ya? Kita ini sedang berada di dalam permainan Neverland!" jawab gadis itu menjelaskan.

"APAAAAA!" teriak Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak percaya.

"Kalian berisik! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, tempat ini tidak aman" balas gadis itu yang kemudian mengajak Naruto, Kiba, Shin dan Rei ke tempat lainnya yang jauh lebih aman.

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang kami semua berada di dalam dunia game?" tanya Sakura setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Joker yang kini berjalan di depannya, mereka sedang menerobos **_Illusion_ _forest _**untuk sampai ke **_Elf village_**.

"Akan kujelaskan detailnya setelah keluar dari hutan ini" balas Joker yang sepertinya enggan membahas pertanyaan Sakura lebih lanjut untuk saat ini.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" terdengar teriakan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Joker berjalan sekarang, dan suara teriakan itu Sakura sangat mengenalnya. Itu suara Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joker ketika dilihatnya Sakura berhenti berjalan mengikutinya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar suara teriakan? Suara itu seperti suara temanku!" jawab Sakura yang merasa yakin samar-samar dapat mendengar suara teriakan Ino sambil menunjuk arah jalan yang berbeda dari tujuan utama mereka.

"Kau ingin memeriksanya?" tanya Joker dan Sakura pun mengangguk cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Joker segera berbelok kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sakura berjalan mendahului Joker dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Sakura mengakui meski mereka kerap sering bertengkar tak dapat dipungkiri, Ino selalu mendukungnya, menyemangatinya dengan cara yang aneh, meski dia tau Ino tak selalu berada disampingnya seperti Naruto, tapi Ino seperti selalu ikut dan larut dalam setiap keputusannya.

BRUK!

Langkah Sakura terhenti karena dia menubruk seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Sakura! Untunglah!" kata Ino dengan lega dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ino, apa kau yang barusan berteriak?" tanya Sakura menanyakan soal teriakan yang tadi dia dengar.

"Ah, iya! Sakura Chouji tertangkap oleh monster disebelah sana!" kata Ino, wajah leganya berubah menjadi cemas. Dengan cepat dia menarik Sakura ke tempat yang dia maksud, dan tampaknya dia belum menyadari kehadiran Joker.

~o0o~

.

.

"Astaga Chouji! Shikamaru!" Sakura kaget melihat Chouji kini tengah terbelit sebuah lidah raksasa milik seekor monster katak besar berwarna hijau. Dan ada Shikamaru yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian katak raksasa itu agar tidak memakan Chouji.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu Ino?" tanya Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, bisa-bisanya mereka bertemu dengan monster seperti itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Kami terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh raksasa itu, selain itu Chouji malah memakan makanan siang raksasa itu dan membuatnya marah!" balas Ino sambil menggerutu kesal mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya itu.

"Joker, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura kini beralih kepada Joker yang sejak tadi diam saja di belakang mereka.

"Jo-Joker?" Ino yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan baru menyadari sosok Joker ada disana. Dengan cepat Ino segera memajukan langkah kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan untuk menghindari Joker.

"Seruling itu, berikan padaku" kata Joker meminta Sakura menyerahkan seruling yang sejak awal dia tersadar memang sudah tergantung dilehernya, dan kata Joker seruling itu bisa digunakan Sakura untuk memanggilnya kapanpun dia mau.

"Ini" Sakura menyerahkan benda itu sambil berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Joker dengan benda itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta kalian berdua untuk menutup telinga kalian" kata Joker memeperingati Ino dan Sakura.

"Shikamaru, Chouji! Tutup telinga kalian!" teriak Ino mencoba memperingati Shikamaru dan Chouji juga.

"Chouji, cepat tutup telingamu!" kata Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam tangan katak raksasa itu.

"Baiklah Shikamaru!" balas Chouji mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan buka telinga kalian sebelum aku selesai memainkan seruling ini" kata Joker sekali lagi, lalu perlahan dia mulai memainkan seruling miliknya. Joker mengeluarkan alunan lembut yang menghanyutkan dan permainan serulingnya bernama **Lullaby **yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tertidur untuk sesaat.

"WAAAAAA!" Chouji dan Shikamaru terjatuh dari atas dan jatuh kebawah dengan cukup keras.

Bruk!

BRUK!

"Ayo cepat berdiri Chouji!" Shikamaru berusaha membantu Chouji berdiri yang tampak kesakitan.

"Ayo cepat, cepat!" teriak Ino sambil memandang ngeri, nyawa dua temannya sekarang sedang terancam. Sial bagi Chouji dan Shikamaru, suara teriakan Ino tampaknya membangunkan monster katak raksasa itu.

"Kerja bagus Ino, kau membangunkan monster itu!" kata Sakura gemas kepada Ino yang suara teriakannya mampu mengalahkan teriakan toa orang-orang sekampung itu dan sekarang membangunkan sang monster.

"Maaf ... " balas Ino dengan penuh penyesalan. Tapi untunglah Shikamaru dan Chouji berhasil lari dan mendekati mereka.

.

"Hah … Hah … Hah … Ayo cepat pergi!" kata Shikamaru yang kini sudah berhasil bergabung bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya, dia benar-benar kelelahan terutama dia harus menyeret Chouji bersamanya.

"Ayo cepat!" tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka semua lari dari kejaran monster itu. Tapi tentu saja monster raksasa itu dapat mendahului mereka hanya dalam sekali lompatan, dan … HAP! Monster itu sekarang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Katak besar yang merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru menggerutu, dia sudah sangat lelah bahkan dia hampir tidak kuat menyangga kakinya, kalau harus berlari lagi dia pasti akan pingsan.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo cepat lari dari sini!" Chouji berteriak panik. Dengan cepat Chouji amgil langkah untuk lari tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Shikamaru menarik baju cowok besar itu (kalau saia bilang gendut takut dilibas sama Chouji).

"Tenang dulu Chouji!" kata Shikamaru menyuruh teman dekatnya untuk diam dan tenang. Chouji jatuh terduduk dan terdiam sambil menatap Shikamaru yang wajahnya berubah serius.

'_Mau apa monster itu?'_ batin Sikamaru mendapati gerak-gerik aneh dari monster katak dihadapannya ini. _'Tu-tunggu dulu … Jangan bercanda, apa dia mau mengeluarkan laser beam?'_ Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau di dalam game dia pernah melawan monster besar di depannya ini yang memiliki jurus **laser beam** yang mematikan dan dapat meratakan satu _party_ sekaligus. Nama monster di depannya **Carnovire** dan termasuk kedalam _Boss elite_.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT LARI, DIA MAU MENGELUARKAN LASER BEAM!" teriak Shikamaru meneriaki yang lainnya untuk cepat lari, tapi terlambat monster itu sudah membuka mulutnya, terdapat gumpalan cahaya dari dalam mulutnya dan siap ditembakan kearah Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

'_Celaka kami tidak sempat menghindar!'_ Shikamaru berpikir pasrah ketika diliriknya laser beam sudah melesat kearah mereka.

"Jo-Joker, lakukan sesuatu!" kata Sakura berharap Joker bisa melakukan sesuatu dan menyelamatkan mereka.

"As you wish" balas Joker yang kemudian berhenti berlari dan berdiri, seolah bersiap menghadang kekuatan besar itu.

"Mirror shield!" muncul lempengan cermin dengan bentuk yang cukup besar untuk menutupi mereka. Kaca pelindung itu membalikkan kekuatan **laser beam **dari **Carnivore **dan menyerang balik sang monster.

"Ah, selamat … Tadi hampir saja!" kata Ino bernapas lega setelah melihat monster itu lenyap.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini!" kata Shikamaru yang sudah malas menjadi bulan-bulanan monster.

* * *

"Jadi kita bisa menggunakan kemampuan kita di dalam game?" tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya dan setengahnya lagi penasaran begitu mendengar penjelasan dari gadis yang mengaku bernama Magica. Dan yang satunya adalah Fuego, NPC pendamping Magica.

"Aku mau mencobanya ah!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "TORNADO KICK!" Naruto mencoba melakukan tendangan ke udara, dan benar saja. Terlihat ada angin yang menyeruak membentuk angin tornado kecil dan menghancurkan batu yang ada disana.

"INI BENAR-BENAR HEBAT!" sorak Naruto baru bisa mempercayai kata-kata Magica setelah mencobanya sendiri.

"Bagus sekali!" celetuk Kiba ikutan bersemangat.

"Hey, kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan aneh melihat Shin dan Rei dari tadi diam saja. Malah wajah keduanya tampak pucat.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Naruto" ucap Shin sambil menghela napas melihat kepolosan (atau kebodohan) dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya? Gue gak ngerti" jawab Naruto yang masih cengo dan pasang muka blo'on.

"Magica, katakan padaku. Apa kalau kita terluka di dalam game, itu sama saja seperti terluka di dunia nyata?" tanya Shin untuk memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itu benar" Fuego mengambil alih, menjawab pertanyaan Shin.

"Berarti kalau kita mati disini, artinya ... " kata-kata Rei terputus sambil menatap semua teman-temannya yang baru mengerti maksud perkataan Rei barusan (kecuali Shin yang emang udah menyadarinya saat mendengar cerita Magica).

"Kalian akan lenyap" jawab Fuego datar. Kontan Naruto dan Kiba langsung menelan ludah ngeri membayangkan kalau sampai mereka lenyap di dalam game.

* * *

'"Hey, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanya Ten-Ten yang berjalan mengikuti seorang pemuda berjubah biru.

"Kita akan ke **Elf Village**, jadi diam saja jangan cerewet!" balas pemuda itu sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi Ten-Ten tidak berhenti bertanya kepadanya.

"Lo belum jawab semua pertanyaan gue setan!" kata Ten-Ten kesel dan langsung melempar pemuda itu dengan sebongkah batu bata yang muncul secara random.

"Wadaw! Kebangetan sih lo! Masih mending gue tolongin tadi! Gue juga gak tau apa yang terjadi, gue juga tadinya lagi asik main game! Malah harusnay gue dapetin barang langka di game, eh tau-tau nyasar kemari! Tapi satu yang gue tau, orang-orang yang juga kelempar ke dimensi game pasti berkumpul di** Elf Village**!" jawab pemuda itu panjang lebar sambil ngelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan malah sempet pake acara curcol segala lagi. Ten-Ten langsung ngiyem di omelin.

"Makanya lo semua ikutin gue aja dan diem!" sambungnya lagi agak galak dan langsung kembali lagi berjalan. Ten-Ten, Shino dan Lee gak bisa banyak komentar, ketiganya mengikuti langkah cowok yang mengaku bernama Herry tersebut.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka semua berkumpul di Elf Village? Benarkah Gaara dan Sasuke ada di dalam game? Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata, Neji, Nyx dan Sai yang masih belum diketahui?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Mungkin kemunculan OC lainnya bakalan saia perkenalkan lagi di next chapter, dan mungkin sebagian ada yang pro sama Joker dan yang kontra, tergantung dari sudut pandang para pengirim OC hehehe. Dan buat teman-teman yang punya ide kasih nama kota/dungeoun silahkan memebri saran, nanti kalau cocok akan saia muat nama pemberiannya^_^. Oh, ya untuk kemunculan para OC dichapter ini saia pastikan akan menjadi teman Naruto dkk., meski saia gak yakin juga sih sama keselamatan mereka *dipelototin para OC*.

Spoiler : Antara Neji dan Sai ada yang hilang! Dan kemunculan Game master. Ada yang mau bergabung di kubu musuh?.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	7. Neverland : Game Master

Author : Maaf buat pengirim OC Hery, saia salah baca waktu itu, gomen. Bukan hal kecil kok, terimakasih sudah meralat dan saia perbaiki penulisan nama karakter kamu di chapter ini.

Disini buat para NPC akan dipanggil namanya saja (gak pake embel-embel NPC lagi karena di dalam game ini semuanya jadi merata dianggap sama). Dan mulai chapter ini saia akan mencoba menggunakan bahasa yang lebih ringan seperti bahasa gamers (yang kadang mungkin agak kasar), saia harap ceritanya jadi lebih mudah dipahami karena kemungkinan besar saia akan memberikan aroma (?) misteri.

Dan, jangan segan-segan buat kalian yang mau meralat pendeskripsian saia (khusus untuk kota dan adegan fightnya mungkin), karena saia akui saia lemah dalam hal itu, kosakata saia sangat terbatas. Jadi mohon bantuannya minna.

**Spoiler chapter : Munculnya Konan.**

Warning : T rate, Chara death, bahasa labil.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya pinjaman hehehe.

No pairing (maybe?), Hint only.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 6**

**(Game Master!)**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Sakura dan yang lain sampai juga di _**Elf Village**_. Disana ternyata sudah menunggu Neji, Hinata dan Nyx, juga terlihat beberapa orang lainnya yang sudah berkumpul disana.

"Itu Sakura dan yang lainnya!" teriak Nyx dengan senang sambil menunjuk Sakura yang baru datang bersama yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah mereka selamat" Hinata berkata lega sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, Nyx!" Sakura ikut tersenyum lega begitu melihat teman-temannya tidak apa-apa.

"Ku pikir kalian bersama Naruto dan yang lain" samber Neji cepat yang ikut datang menghampiri.

"Neji! Ah, tidak. Di jalan aku hanya bertemu dengan Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji" balas Sakura yang langsung menunjuk Ino dan Chouji yang tertidur dengan cara di rangkul Joker dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh … Begitu" sahut Neji dengan sweatdrop berkepanjangan melihat Ino dan Chouji yang tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu tapi masih bisa pulas.

"Ayo cepat masuk, ada yang mau kami kenalkan pada kalian!" kata Nyx bersemangat dan membawa Sakura beserta yang lain mengikutinya.

~o0o~

.

.

Nyx membawa Sakura dan yang lain ke suatu tempat di desa itu.

"Wah, indah sekali" gumam Sakura mereka melewati air terjun dan masuk ke dalam goa yang ada di balik air terjun tersebut.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Nyx menyuruh Sakura dan yang lain masuk.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat di dalam sudah tampak ada beberapa orang yang sedang asik duduk ngobrol di tengah perapian.

"Yo! Nama gue Sui Asakura. Panggil Asakura atau Sui!" salah seorang anak cowok yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan yang lain segera berdiri dan menghampiri sambil memperkenalkan diri. Cowok itu memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna abu-abu, juga demikian dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Pasti murid Orochimaru!" samber Shikamaru sok tau.

"Kok tau?" tanya Asakura bingung, padahal dia belum bilang. Benar-benar hebat, gak salah deh Shikamaru dijulukin anak jenius, pikir Asakura kagum duluan.

"Iya lah, rambut elo tuh! Mengikuti sang guru! Model banci!" jawab Shikamaru seenak jidat yang langsung di takol sama Asakura.

BUAGH!

"Kurang asem lo! Ngatain orang seenaknya, baru aja kenal! Masa gue di bilang banci sih, ih emangnya gue cowok apaan!" bales Asakura malah jadi ngondek beneran sampe akhirnya dia di tabok sama temen sebelahnya biar si Asakura sadar.

"Kagak usah berubah jadi ngondek beneran juga kale! Enek gue liatnya! Udah jangan peduliin dia", kata cowok yang barusan nampol Asakura ampe nyusruk ke luar goa. "Kenalin nama gue Namikaze Shiryuzaki. Panggil Shiryu, oke!" kata anak cowok itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hey, jangan pada berdiri disana saja! Ayo kemari semuanya!" sapa seorang anak cewek dengan rambut ikal sepunggung berwarna biru cerah dan memiliki bola mata cerah berwarna orange.

Sakura dan yang lain segera mendekati anak perempuan itu yang sedang duduk sambil menghangatkan diri di perapian.

~o0o~

.

.

"Huwah … Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Ten-Ten yang baru sampai di _**Elf Village**_, tampak gadis itu segera mengambil napas dalam karena kelelahan.

"Payah nih! Kau harus semangat Ten-Ten, ayo semangat!" kata Lee yang kayaknya masih semangat, dia malah berapi-api menyemangati Ten-ten yang sekarang memasang wajah –WTF- ke Lee.

"Kau berisik Lee!" omel Ten-Ten yang sedikit risih sama sikap Lee.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah!" ucap Shino sedikit memerintah, meminta kedua temannya untuk diam.

"Lihat sekeliling kalian" samber Hery agar Ten-Ten dan Lee sadar dengan keadaan saat ini. Semua mata memandangi mereka dengan aneh, mereka pasti para pemain yang juga ikut terhisap ke dalam permainan.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan" kata Hery melangkah masuk di ikuti Ten-Ten, Lee dan Shino.

.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memilih salah satu kolam besar yang dikelilingi batu yang berada dipojokan desa. Disekitar kolam itu terdapat air terjun ukuran mini setinggi betis orang dewasa yang tampak mengelilingi pinggiran kolam tersebut, serta dedaunan besar-besar yang menyeruak lebar dari pinggiran kolam juga.

"Kalian bertiga tunggu disini, gue mau keliling cari informasi" kata Hery yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ten-Ten dan yang lain.

.

"Kayaknya Naruto, Sakura dan yang lainnya belum sampai kemari deh" kata Ten-Ten sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu orang disekitarnya.

"Belum tentu, siapa tau mereka sudah sampai dan berada di suatu tempat dari desa ini" balas Shino. Tak lama pemuda itu berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Shino?" tanya Ten-Ten.

"Aku mau melihat keadaan sekeliling dulu" balas Shino cepat.

"Aku ikut!" samber Lee yang tiba-tiba ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Shino yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Kalau gitu aku juga ikut!" balas Ten-Ten ikutan berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kolam (mereka duduk di atas batu-batu yang ada di kolam itu).

"Tidak usah. Kalian berdua tunggu disini saja, kalau Hery kembali nanti dia bingung mencari kita. Aku pergi tak akan lama" jawab Shino yang sepertinya lebih nyaman untuk berkeliling sendiri daripada dia dibuntuti dua orang yang tak bisa diam.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi kalau kau bertemu yang lainnya segera kemari!" akhirnya Ten-Ten dan Lee mengalah, keduanya memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Shino.

* * *

"Ck, kenapa kita harus terdampar di kota paling asing seperti tadi sih!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil jambak-jambak rambut kayak orang gila.

"Berisik!" samber Kiba kesel, dalam hati dia juga merutuki kenapa mereka harus jatuh ke _**Halloween Town**_, tempat paling ujung yang letaknya jauh dari _**Elf Village**_.

"Mau gimana lagi coba? Emangnya lo bisa milih mao jatoh dimana gitu?" dengus Shin ikutan emosi, ketiga orang itu terus berceloteh sampai akhirnya kegiatan mereka dihentikan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Apa disini ada yang bernama Rei?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru gelap, dia memakai jubah hitam dengan corak yang aneh, dan tampak wanita itu memiliki sayap di belakangnya.

"Gue yang namanya Rei, kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Rei pada wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan kartu Joker padaku!" balas wanita itu dengan galak.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya kartu Joker!" jawab Rei merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa dia dikira memegang kartu Joker sedangkan kartu itu sudah berada ditangan Sakura, tapi itu artinya wanita (atau NPC lebih tepatnya) yang berada di depannya ini mengetahui kalau sebelumnya kartu Joker memang ada padanya, tapi tidak tau kalau kartu-kartu tersebut sudah berpindah tangan. Itu artinya wanita itu mengetahui informasi hanya setengah, tapi yang jadi masalah siapa yang membocorkan rahasia itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu … Akan ku paksa dengan cara kekerasan! Butterfly Shuriken!" wanita yang sepertinya tidak sabar langsung mengeluarkan teknik **Butterfly Shuriken** miliknya. Ribuan kupu-kupu kertas melayang cepat dalam jumlah banyak menyerang Rei yang saat itu belum siap.

"ARGH!" Rei yang terkena jurus itu terpental cukup jauh.

"Rei!" Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Rei yang kini tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan akibat serangan wanita NPC itu.

"Masih tidak mau bicara, eh?" wanita NPC itu turun dan berjalan dengan gaya yang sombong sambil menyeringai seram.

"Kau! Beraninya kau melukai temanku!" tunjuk Naruto sengit kepada wanita NPC itu.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau dia tidak melakukan apa yang ku katakan!" jawab wanita NPC itu seenaknya sambil menatap meremehkan pada Naruto.

"Aku, akan melawan dan mengalahkanmu!" tantang Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wanita NPC itu.

"Fuego, lindungi Rei!" perintah Magica meminta Fuego melindungi Rei yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Ayo maju Kiba, Shin!" kata Naruto berkata pada Kiba dan Shin untuk maju menyerang.

"Ayo!" balas keduanya yang kemudian masing-masing mengeluarkan skill yang biasa mereka gunakan dalam game. Sedangkan Magica berdiri di garis belakang memulai berkonsentrasi untuk menciptakan **Magic field**.

"Kyuubi Strike!" serangan pukulan fisik dari Naruto dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan fisik sepenuh tenaga, pukulannya berpusat pada kepalan tinju yang memancarkan cahaya merah dan dapat mendorong musuh ke belakang.

"Demon Slash!" sama seperti serangan Naruto, jurus ini adalah jurus Kiba yang menyerang musuh dengan cakaran beracun miliknya, serangannya tidak terlalu besar namun bila musuh terkena serangan ini, musuh akan terkena efek _bleeding_ dimana darah dari lawan akan terus-menerus berkurang dalam jumlah besar selama lima menit.

Tapi wanita itu jauh lebih cepat menghindari serangan dari Naruto dan Kiba, tentu tidak semudah seperti yang mereka kira. Karena disini mereka harus benar-benar berlari dan menyerang, tidak seperti dalam game dimana mereka tinggal klik lalu beres.

"Ck, meleset!" desis Kiba kesal, tapi dia masih belum mau menyerah. Kiba kembali menyerang, tapi dia kalah cepat.

"Butterfly Shuriken!" sekali lagi wanita berambut biru itu mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dan kali ini diarahkan ke Kiba.

"ARGHHH!" Kiba terkena serangan wanita itu, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik oleh ratusan kertas yang berbentuk kupu-kupu menyerangnya.

"Heh … Kau akan kuhabisi disini! Paper Cut!" wanita itu tersenyum licik lalu merubah kertas di belakang punggungnya menjadi sebuah sabit besar dan dilemparkannya kearah Kiba.

"Awas Kiba!" Shin reflek melindungi Kiba, keduanya berguling dan selamat dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh wanita itu.

"Water Field selesai!" kata Magica yang akhirnya selesai membuat **Magic Field** " MIZU NO HYO!" Magica mengeluarkan serangan berupa air hujan dari atas langit dengan intensitas air yang sangat cepat (mirip kayak hujan badai).

"Erghh … !" tampak tubuh wanita itu sekarang sudah dibasahi oleh air akibat serangan Magica barusan.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang giliranku!" kata Naruto yang bersiap untuk menyerang kembali karena dilihatnya adanya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan wanita itu.

"Cukup sampai disini, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti" ucap wanita itu yang kemudian menghilang ke dalam portal yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Sialan, dia kabur!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal, padahal dia hampir saja bisa mengalahkannya.

"Shin, apa itu yang jatoh?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari saku celana Shin.

"Ini? Ini kartu Aoki … " ucap Shin yang bingung kenapa bisa ada kartu Aoki di dalam kantong celananya. Sejenak dia teringat pada Gaara, karena kartu Aoki berhasil dia dapatkan berkat bantuan Gaara juga, Gaara membantunya menyelesaikan semua misi dari Aoki.

"Coba keluarkan dan gunakan!" kata Magica mengusulkan.

"Oke, gue coba" jawab Shin yang kemudian membentuk suatu lingkaran sihir (mirip lingkaran yang ada di jurus Hidan).

Muncul sosok seorang NPC cowok berambut panjang warna biru _steel_, matanya yang berwarna _forest green_ menatap lekat pada Shin, orang yang memanggilnya. Tak lama sosok itu berlutut dihadapan Shin menandakan kesetiaannya pada tuan yang telah memanggilnya.

"Aoki Shinrin siap menjalankan perintah" ucap Aoki kepada Shin. Dan Aoki resmi bergabung dan menjadi NPC pendamping Shin.

"Kita harus cepat membawa Rei dan Kiba" kata Magica yang melihat keadaan Rei semakin buruk, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang sempat terluka.

Mereka semua segera pergi meninggalkan **_Butterfly_ _Forest_** dan menuju _**West Town**_ kota pelabuhan.

* * *

"Syukurlah kalau mereka berdua tidak apa-apa!" Magica berkata lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter di kota itu. Mereka semua berhasil sampai di _**West Town**_ pada malam hari.

"Tapi kalau begini, kita bakalan butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke _Elf Village_" kata Shin yang sepertinya ingin segera cepat-cepat sampai ke desa itu.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Rei" sambar Kiba sambil melirik Rei yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Gini aja deh, gue yang pergi kesana gimana?" kata Shin meminta persetujuan dari Naruto dan yang lain.

"Tapi perjalanan dari sini kesana cukup jauh, Shin!" Magica kelihatannya tidak setuju dengan ide Shin. Selain itu yang dia bilang memang ada benarnya, Shin harus menaiki perahu untuk menyebrang ke _**Toy's**__**City**_, setelah itu keluar dan menuju _**Alice wood**_ dan melewati _**Queen Heart Castle**_, kemudian memasuki _**Illusion**_ **_Forest_** yang terkenal sangat berbahaya terutama hutan itu sangat berkabut dipagi dan sore hari, barulah Shin bisa sampai ke _**Elf Village**_.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut denganmu!" kata Magica yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Shin, karena dia pikir akan sangat berbahaya kalau Shin dibiarkan pergi sendirian.

"Gak usah, ada kemungkinan cewek yang tadi bakalan nyari celah buat nyerang Rei lagi. Dan kekuatan lo di dominasi sama air yang merupakan kelemahan dia, jadi lo mendingan disini buat jagain Rei. Lagian, gue gak sendiri kok. Ada Aoki yang ikut sama gue" balas Shin memberi penjelasan pada Magica sambil melirik ke Aoki.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" akhirnya Magica mengalah dan mendengarkan ucapan Shin.

"Shin" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk bahu Shin. "Lo janji harus segera kembali kemari!" sambungnya lagi dengan serius.

"Pasti!" balas Shin. Keduanya saling beradu tinju dengan pelan bukti sebagai janji mereka. Akhirnya Shin pergi bersama Aoki.

* * *

"Jadi kau ini sungguh-sungguh Joker? NPC misterius itu?" tampak Cho Mizuiro matanya berkilat-kilat sambil menatap Joker yang setia berdiri di samping Sakura. Joker tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menatap datar pada Cho.

"Kalau gitu gue punya banyak pertanyaan buat lo!" kata Shiryu yang berdiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Joker pake batangan lidi hasil temuan entah dari mana.

"Woi! Muka gue nih kecolok! Kemana sih arah nunjuknya!" omel Shikamaru yang mukanya sukses kena colok.

"Oh, iya salah!" balas Shiryu dengan pasang tampang gak dosa, dan kini beralih nunjuk-nunjuk Joker pake batangan lidi.

"Gue juga sama!" samber Asakura yang sama penasarannya kayak Shiryu.

"Sepertinya pertanyaan kalian tidak perlu dijawab. Sakura saya pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa gunakan seruling itu, mengerti kan" ucap Joker santai gak peduli sama kepulan asap esmosi di kepala Asakura dan Shiryu. Setelah memberikan seruling itu pada Sakura, Joker segera menghilang.

"Sakura?" mendadak muncul Shino yang sudah berada di depan goa.

"Shino!" spontan Sakura kaget dan segera menghampiri temannya itu.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Lee kepada Hery yang sudah datang bersama dengan seseorang.

"Kenalin, dia temen grup gue. Namanya Reika" balas Hery memperkenalkan teman yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Reika, salam kenal!" kata cowok berambut jabrik berwarna merah dengan luka sayatan di pipi kirinya, seraya sedikit membungkuk pada Ten-Ten dan Lee, tampak pemuda itu membawa Katana di balik punggungnya.

"Gue Lee, dan ini Ten-Ten" balas Lee memperkenalkan diri dan juga Ten-Ten yang kini sedang membungkuk ke Reika.

"Ten-Ten, Lee! Sakura ada di atas!" kata Shino yang datang menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sudah ketemu ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian pergi saja" kata Hery yang sedikit lega mendengar kalau Ten-Ten dan yang lain berhasil menemukan temannya yang lain.

"Ayo kita kesana!" sahut Ten-Ten yang segera berjalan menghampiri Shino, begitu juga dengan Lee.

"Kalian saja yang pergi aku tidak ikut" kata Hery yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Ten-Ten cs.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Hery!" kata Lee berterimakasih atas bantuan yang sudah dilakukan Hery untuk mereka.

"Sama-sama, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" balas Hery sambil tersenyum dan melihat Lee, Ten-Ten dan Shino berjalan menjauhinya dan Reika.

Disisi lain Shin sedang menaiki perahu terakhir yang menuju _**Toy's City**_. Dia bertekad untuk bisa menemukan Gaara, dan kesempatan masuk ke Neverland mungkin bisa mempertemukannya kembali dengan Gaara.

"Gaara … Gue pasti bisa nemuin elo!" gumam Shin yang kini sedang berada di atas perahu bersama Aoki.

* * *

"Selamat datang semuanya! Selamat datang di Neverland!" mendadak muncul sosok aneh di tengah-tengah _**Elf Village**_, sontak semua pemain yang ada disana terkejut dan berkerumun melihat sosok berjubah abu-abu itu.

"Penampilannya mirip GM" celetuk salah seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan model rambut dikuncir dua, bola matanya yang berwarna kuning terang itu sedang menatap tajam pada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang cewek lainnya dengan rambut hitam dikuncir satu kebelakang, bola matanya yang berwarna violet mengisyaratkan dia setuju dengan ucapan temannya.

"Kau benar aku adalah Game Master dari permainan ini" ucap sosok itu yang mendengar celetukan dari gadis itu dan mengakui kalau dia adalah Game Master.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan kami dari sini!" amarah salah seorang dari mereka tampaknya tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana kalau kita semua bertaruh?" kata sosok itu yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Saat itu sosok GM tersebut juga muncul di hadapan semua pemain yang terhisap dalam bentuk hologram, dan tentu saja Shin, Naruto juga dan yang lainnya yang berada jauh bisa ikut melihat kehadiran sang GM.

Namun apa maksud dari ucapannya dengan bertaruh?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Ano sebelumnya maaf yah buat Magica efek skillnya saia ganti karena ada dua skill yang kamu kirim dengan efek yang hampir sama. Dan satu lagi ada beberapa jurus yang gak mempan kalau dibuat lawan ke Boss Elite. Kalau kalian main game online pasti tau kalau lawan Boss Elite/MVP ada penalty skill (kata Riku sih begitu). Dan satu lagi, Magician sama Shaman itu beda, Shaman memang penyihir tapi lebih ke kutukan, sedangkan Magician dia penyihir murni yang menggunakan kekuatan alam. Shaman sendiri bisa melakukan serangan fisik dan kekuatan utamanya ada di guardian. Jadi buat Shin maaf kalau skillnya gak saia tampilkan dulu, masalahnya skill yang kamu kirim lebih condong ke magician. Contoh Shaman misalnya Sudden Death (serangan kutukan yang membuat lawan darahnya langsung ke 1 point).

Untuk skill Magician rata saya kasih tambahan Magic field (Skill yang menciptakan medan element sendiri, kayak avatar lah mau keluarin jurus air harus ada perantara air dll). Sepertinya Magician saia tambahkan bisa memulihkan teman juga (khusus buat pemegang skill air sama angin). Cleric tetap bisa mengobati luka teman, tapi yang paling besar skill penyembuhannya Magician. Cleric skill pengobatannya juga sama besar seperti magician tapi dia hanya mampu mengobati satu orang kawan sampai full life-pointnya. Satu lagi yang saya tambahkan Cleric bisa memberikan skill support pasif (lebih ke perlindungan)ke teman, sedangkan Shaman support aktif (memberi kemampuan lebih ke teman dalam hal penyerangan, misalnya mampu meningkatkan serangan teman dll). Combat, Sniper dan Assasin bisa melakukannya tapi hanya untuk ke diri sendiri.

Dan NPC cewek yang muncul tadi Konan, spoiler bakalan ada Akatsuki disini. Jadi hati-hati khekhekhe. Next chapter bakalan ada dua kubu yang bersebrangan, jadi apakah ada yang berminat ke GM? Atau ke Joker? Dan Ada kemungkinan perang antar OC (sekali lagi tidak menjamin keselamatannya *digampar rame-rame*).

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	8. Neverland : Choose Your Destiny

Author : Maaf typo, alur yang masih penuh tanda tanya, bahasa setengah labil dan gak labil. Please enjoy this chapter. Yang mau kasih saran nama kota/dungeoun silahkan, kalau cocok akan saia pakai. Dan saia masih membuka lowongan OC (kalau NPC udah gak buka). Dan buat para OC yang saling bersebrangan jangan khawatir ok. Selama perjalanan baik Joker ataupun Game Master rahasianya akan tebuka bertahap. Bagi yang mau mengirimkan seorang OC lagi silahkan (tapi cuma satu OC doang), karena mungkin kedepannya para OC ini akan saia buat menjadi beberapa grup. Saia mempersilahkan kalian kirim OC lagi karena kalau OC pertama kalian err... Ngilang masih ada OC lainnya. *Beneran ditabokin*.

Warning : T rate (apa harus jadi M?), chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya pinjeman.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 7**

**(Choose Your Destiny)**

**.**

**.**

"Bertaruh? Apa maksudnya dengan bertaruh?" tanya Neji yang saat itu berada di posisi paling depan bersama dengan Lee dan juga Shikamaru.

"Jangan main-main ya! Bilang mau bertaruh segala! Kau pikir ini permainan!" omel Reika langsung sewot.

"Tahan Reika!" Hery berusaha menahan temannya yang sudah bersiap memegang Katana mau menyerang. "Kita dengarkan dulu apa yang mau dikatakannya" sambung Hery lagi agar suasana menjadi tenang.

"Ceh … " Reika akhirnya diam dan memasang kembali Katana-nya.

"Cepat katakan pada kami, apa maksudnya dengan bertaruh?" ucap Asakura yang sudah gak sabaran mau mendengar penjelasan dari sang Game Master. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan ada 'sesuatu' yang direncanakan sang GM (mulai dari sini sebutannya akan saia singkat menjadi GM).

"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, seratus kartu Joker akan menciptakan legenda menjadi kenyataan. Dimana Joker akan muncul dan menemani orang yang berhasil mengumpulkannya masuk kedalam dunia mimpi Neverland" ucap sang GM yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh semua pemain yang berkumpul disana, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya mau dikatakan sang GM pada mereka. "Dan, pemain yang bernama Sakura itu yang berhasil mengumpulkannya!" kali ini sang GM menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di sisi kiri bersama Ino dan Hinata serta Nyx. Otomatis semua tatapan kini tertuju pada Sakura.

"Dari mana kau bisa tau kalau Sakura yang berhasil mengumpulkan kartu Joker?" tanya Lee dengan tampang idiot.

"Lee, lo bego! Udah jelas lah, dia kan GM. Semua yang dilakukan pemain tentu aja dia tau!" samber Ten-Ten langsung mijit kening plus malu kenapa Lee begonya gak bisa milih-milih tempat dan waktu.

"Sssst, kalian berdua berisik!" omel hampir seluruh orang yang sedang berkumpul disana, membuat Ten-Ten jadi malu sendiri.

"Sudah, kembali ke intinya saja!" sambar Shikamaru yang akhirnya merasa kalau GM ini terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Beranikah kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian di tangan Sakura?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sontak membuat semua para pemain saling bertatapan. Pandangan bingung, cemas dan takut semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kami semua harus mempertaruhkan nyawa kami di tangan Sakura coba?" protes Trancy yang ternyata ikut terhisap juga. Dia berada diantara kerumunan para pemain lainnya.

"Jangan bodoh! Sudah jelas kan, Sakura yang mendapatkan kartu Joker. Dan sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan _Quest Joker adventures_ untuk menyelamatkan kita semua! Kalau dia sampai gagal habislah kita!" kata seorang pemain yang namanya sudah cukup lama dikenal diantara pemain lainnya Takashiwa Lee yang kelihatannya sudah mengetahui maksud dari pembicaraan si GM.

"Itu benar sekali" balas sang GM dengan santai, sedangkan para pemain lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil saja Joker untuk menjelaskan. Sakura, kau tidak keberatan untuk memanggil Joker kehadapan kami semua bukan?" lanjut sang GM yang meminta Sakura memanggil Joker.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya" Sakura mengangguk setuju dan segera memanggil Joker. Tak lama yang dipanggil pun datang.

~o0o~

.

"Kau memanggilku Sakura?" tanya Joker yang kini sudah muncul dihadapan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Joker, tolong jelaskan pada kami semua. Apa benar kau yang membuat kami semua masuk kedalam permainan? Dan apakah benar bagi yang telah mengumpulkan 100 kartu Joker harus menjalankan semua misi darimu?" tanya Sakura panjang lebar, mungkin pertanyaan itu juga yang hampir memenuhi semua pikiran dan benak pemain lainnya.

Joker terdiam sejenak dan sesaat dia menatap sang GM seolah meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Jelaskan pada mereka, aku juga ingin tau" ucap sang GM seperti memberi isyarat.

"Akan kuberitahu" ucap Joker membuat wajah semua orang menjadi tegang sambil menatapnya. "Yang berhasil mengumpulkan 100 kartu milikku harus menjalankan semua misi dariku, dan kalau berhasil menyelesaikannya kalian bisa kembali pulang" sambung Joker dengan santai.

"Tapi pastinya tidak semudah itu kan?" celetuk Shikamaru dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sakura bisa menyetujui perjanjian denganku atau dia bisa juga tidak melakukannya, semua itu tergantung pada Sakura sendiri. Kalau dia bersedia maka petualangan misi akan segera dimulai" sambung Joker menegaskan kalau nasib mereka semua berada pada keputusan Sakura.

"Dan kalau aku tidak setuju bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu apa yang akan dijawab Joker.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengannya dan menghancurkanku. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menghancurkanku, kau akan selamanya berada disini" jawab Joker sambil menatap ke arah GM.

"Katakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi kalau sampai Sakura gagal dalam menyelesaikan misimu" sambung GM yang mendadak membuat suasana jadi mencekam.

"Kalian akan terjebak di dalam Neverland, dan untuk keluar, kalian harus menunggu pemain lain yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi dariku lagi" ucap Joker dengan tenang, tapi tentu hal ini membuat pemain lainnya tidak bisa tenang.

"Itu sih sama saja!" gerutu Shiryu dengan sebal.

"Yang benar saja! Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini? Yang lebih mudah misalnya?" Asakura kembali kesal, dia sampai memukul pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

"Cara itu tentu ada, bukankah aku sudah bilang. Kalian bisa bergabung denganku dan menghancurkan Joker" kata sang GM dan membuat perhatian semua pemain beralih lagi kepadanya.

"Kalian tinggal menghancurkan Joker, maka kutukan itu akan berhenti, dan kalian semua bisa kembali ke dunia kalian" jawab sang GM melanjutkan dengan mengatakan kalau Joker harus dimusnahkan dari Neverland. Kini semua pemain menatap Joker yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di sebelah Sakura.

"Kalau kalian menghancurkanku, ada kemungkinan dua orang yang mungkin berada di dalam game ini ikut hancur dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya, selain itu hasilnya akan sama saja kalau kalian tidak sanggup mengalahkanku" balas Joker dengan sedikit meremehkan.

"Sok yakin sekali kau!" Sui kembali emosi dan menatap kesal pada Joker.

"Dua orang? Maksudmu, kau tau dimana Sasuke dan Gaara?" tanya Sakura kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa ingin tahunya mengenai keberadaan dua orang temannya yang menghilang.

"Gaara ya? Sakura kalau ikut denganku akan kuberitahu dimana Gaara" ucap GM dengan cepat sebelum Joker sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Gaara? Kau tau dimana Gaara?" tanya Sakura kepada GM, dia benar-benar bingung mana yang benar, dia merasa seperti di ping-pong.

"Buatlah keputusanmu, percaya padaku atau kau ikuti Joker" kata sang GM membuat kepala Sakura makin pusing saja.

"Hey, apa ini?" tanya Lee yang terkejut melihat tangannya terikat dengan dua buah gelang, satu berwarna merah dan satu berwarna biru.

"Gelang itu akan menjadi takdir kalian di Neverland. Di mulai dari kau Sakura" GM kini sedang menunjuk Sakura yang masih kebingungan untuk memutuskan. "Bagi yang memihak ku, cabut gelang berwarna merah, tapi bagi yang memihak pada Joker, cabut gelang berwarna biru" sambungnya lagi menjelaskan maksud dari kedua gelang yang muncul di masing-masing pergelangan para pemain.

"Sakura, percayalah padaku" kata Joker secara tiba-tiba.

'_Aneh, kenapa setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Joker selalu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke'_ batin Sakura yang merasa familiar dengan gerak-gerik Joker.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, akan kuberi waktu satu jam untukmu berpikir begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Setelah satu jam kita berkumpul lagi disini" kata sang GM yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

* * *

"Haaaa, pilih mana ya? Benar-benar membingungkan!" celetuk dari para pemain yang ikut bingung.

"Kalau pilih GM belum tentu benar juga, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia bohong? Kalau Gaara tidak ada padanya? Lagipula kalau tidak bisa mengalahkan Joker bagaimana?" Shikamaru tampak ikut berpikir keras, memikirkan kemungkinan Gaara pasti ada diantara GM atau Joker. Kalau memilih GM dan ternyata Gaara ada pada Joker, itu berarti Gaara akan ikut hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Joker. Dan kalau memihak pada Joker kalau sampai mereka kalah, mereka akan menghilang semua dan Gaara yang bersama GM juga hilang.

"Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit" ucap Neji yang juga ikutan bingung sama seperti Shikamaru. Jauh dari dalam hatinya dia tidak bisa mempercayai Joker. Selain itu taruhan yang mereka lakukan satu banding semua, dimana nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan untuk Gaara. Dan Sakura harus memutuskan.

~o0o~

.

.

"Gue pilih Joker" kata Rei yang saat itu sudah sadar dan juga tengah menyaksikan hadirnya GM dihadapan mereka juga barusan.

"Lo yakin?" tanya Naruto yang heran cepat sekali Rei memutuskan untuk berdiri dipihak Joker. Bukankah selama ini Joker merupakan NPC dengan peran antagonis di Neverland? Buktinya sekarang mereka semua terdampar dan harus melakukan pertaruhan berbahaya ini karena Joker.

"A-aku rasa … Aku juga akan berpihak pada Joker … " Magica ternyata ikut memilih Joker, meski masih tampak keraguan diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memilih Joker. Gue bakalan milih Joker juga!" jawab Naruto yang langsung melepaskan gelang berwarna biru.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Jangan membuat keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang dulu Naruto!" kata Kiba yang tak habis pikir melihat Naruto semudah itu terbawa arus.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Argh! Terserahlah!" Kiba setengah teriak frustasi melihat sikap Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya pemuda penyuka anjing itu juga memilih berpihak pada Joker.

"Nah, itu baru namanya pren!" Naruto dengan senang menepuk punggung Kiba sambil nyengir lebar. Kiba tidak membalas, dia hanya cemberut kesal.

.

'_Pilihan yang sulit … Apa benar Gaara ada pada GM?' _Shin juga tampak berpikir keras. Pandangannya menerawang kearah langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi bintang (saat itu dia berdiri digeladak kapal).

"Sudah pasti aku pilih GM! Aku tidak bisa percaya pada NPC semacam itu!" celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang melepas gelang warna merah. "Lagipula, biru itu lambang Sasuke! Gue yakin pilihan gue udah paling bener!" sambungnya lagi yang sekarang malah ciumin gelang warna biru.

"Karena Karin sudah pilih GM, kayaknya kita juga harus sepakat!" sambar pemuda berambut biru pucat yang ada disebelah gadis bernama Karin itu.

"Setuju!" kata seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut orange dan juga ikut melepas gelang warna merah.

'_Yang diucapkan gadis tadi … Apakah ini symbol? Biru berarti Sasuke dan Merah artinya Gaara?'_ Shin kembali berteka-teki sendiri sambil memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi.

* * *

"Aku akan memilih Joker!" Sakura berkata dengan mantap tanpa keraguan, dia yakin dan percaya pada Joker.

"Kalau begitu kami semua akan mendukungmu Sakura!" kata Lee bersemangat dan sepertinya, semua teman-temannya ikut mendukung keputusan Sakura. Ten-Ten mengangguk cepat menyetujui perkataan Lee.

"Yah, mau dipikirkan seperti apa kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencoba" kata Shikamaru yang ikut melepas gelang berwarna biru.

"Kau benar" sambar Neji yang juga mengikuti tindakan Shikamaru. Perlahan Hinata, Nyx, Shino juga mengikuti.

"Ino bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata yang melihat sejak tadi Ino diam saja.

"Maafkan aku Sakura ... " kata Ino secara tiba-tiba, dia berdiri lalu mencopot gelang berwarna merah.

"Ino ... " Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat gadis itu memihak pada GM.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Ino? Kupikir kita semua sudah sepakat!" ucap Ten-Ten yang kelihatannya kecewa dengan pilihan yang diambil Ino.

"Aku tau, makanya aku minta maaf! Aku yakin Gaara ada pada GM, karena dia pasti mengetahui semua pemain yang bermain kan? Selain itu, kemungkinan besar Sasuke juga ada bersamanya! Aku sampai kapanpun tidak bisa percaya pada Joker. Bukankah dia penyebab semua ini!" ucap Ino mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya" sambung Shino yang ikut membenarkan pendapatnya mengenai sosok GM.

"Sakura, meski jalan kita berbeda. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi musuhmu. Aku janji akan membawa Gaara dan Sasuke kalau mereka memang ada pada GM" kata Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut Ino" ucap Chouji yang tanpa terduga melepaskan gelang berwarna merah.

"Cho-Chouji, lo jangan bego! Lo gak harus ikut gue!" balas Ino terkejut dan jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Bukan begitu ... Selama ini gue selalu mengikuti Shikamaru, tapi untuk kali ini ... Gue pengen mengikuti kata hati gue sendiri" balas Chouji dengan mantap "Selain itu, kalau gak ada gue siapa yang jagain Ino?" balasnya lagi sambil nyengir ke Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Terserah kalian saja lah" balas Shikamaru cepat sambil mendesah pelan "Tapi kalian harus hati-hati" gumamnya dengan pelan, tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi semuanya ... " balas Ino yang kemudian pergi bersama Chouji.

"Hey, kalian berdua kenapa diam saja? Ayo perlihatkan padaku tangan kalian!" tampak Cho sedang memaksa kedua temannya untuk menunjukkan tangan mereka.

"Eh, apaan sih?" Sui tampak sedang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Itu rahasia Cho!" timpal Shiryu yang melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti Sui.

"Kenapa kalian jadi main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?" tampak Cho sedikit kesal dengan sikap kedua temannya.

"Pokoknya rahasia!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Ah, kalian curang!" Cho langsung cemberut, tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal. "Kaze bantu aku!" kata Cho meminta Kaze membantunya.

"Baiklah nona Cho" jawab Kaze dan dengan cepat Kaze melompati Shiryu dan Sui, dan kini berada di belakang mereka.

"Ah, kau curang Cho!" kata Sui yang kini tengah tergantung (posisinya dia lagi diangkat sama Kaze tangan kanannya, Shiryu juga diangkat tangan kirinya).

"Jadi kalian memilih GM?" tanya Cho, raut wajahnya berubah kecewa.

"Maafkan kami Cho ... " balas Sui dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sama seperti Ino, kami lebih percaya pada GM. Gue yakin, Gaara itu pasti selamat dan ada pada GM. Karena GM master dari game ini kan" timpal Shiryu yang ternyata sependapat sama Ino.

"Hmph, suka-suka kalian aja deh!" balas Cho ngambek dan langsung buang muka.

"Maaf sekali lagi ya, tapi seperti Ino. Kami tidak akan pernah menjadi musuh kalian!" ucap Shiryu sambil membungkuk maaf bersama dengan Sui.

"Kami pergi dulu, semoga kalian beruntung!" ucap Sui yang kini pergi bersama Asakura.

* * *

1 jam berlalu ...

"Hery, Reika!" Lee memanggil kedua teman barunya itu dengan semangat.

"Kalian pilih siapa?" tanya Ten-Ten pengen tau, berharap kedua oran gitu berada disisi yang sama seperti mereka.

"Hehehehe jelas Joker!" balas keduanya sambil menunjukkan gelang warna merah yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Hebat!" seru Lee yang juga ikutan memamerkan gelang warna merahnya.

"Kenapa kalian pilih Joker?" tanya Shino ingin tau apa yang ada diotak kedua orang itu.

"Udah jelas, kan. Kita anti GM!" jawab keduanya kompak yang ternyata sejak awal bermain mereka sudah menjadi anti GM.

Tak lama muncul GM di tengah-tengah mereka ...

.

"Baiklah yang berpihak padaku silahkan berdiri didekatku" kata sang GM yang sudah muncul kembali. Dengan cepat para pemain yang berpihak pada GM segera berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Sakura bagaimana dengan keputusanmu?" GM bertanya langsung pada Sakura.

"Aku memilih berada dipihak Joker, dan aku juga akan menemukan Sasuke serta Gaara!" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu semua nasib kalian ada ditangan Sakura" kata sang GM yang terdengar kecewa dengan keputusan Sakura.

"Apa? Itu berarti meski kami memihak padamu, kami akan tetap lenyap kalau sampai Sakura gagal dong?" protes seorang cowok berambut silver yang tampak tidak terima.

"itu benar, tapi masih ada cara lain. Kalian bisa melenyapkan orang yang membuat perjanjian dengan Joker, maka kalian akan terbebas" balas sang GM yang ternyata ada cara lain dengan cara melenyapkan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin ... " gumam Ino tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan GM barusan, dia menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

"Ino ... " Sakura juga menatap Ino dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah cukup penjelasannya!" kata GM sambil menepuk tangannya sendiri.

"Gelangnya berubah!" Cho melihat gelang warna merah ditangannya kini berubah seperti menjadi sebuah jam tangan (dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan memiliki layar kecil).

"Apa ini?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya merasa kurang nyaman dengan benda yang menempel ditangannya.

"Itu hanyalah alat untuk pengaturan. Disitu akan terlihat _life point_ yang kalian miliki" jawab sang GM menjelaskan angka-angka yang muncul dilayar kecil itu.

"_Life point_? Apa maksudnya ini? Coba jelaskan pada kami sekarang juga!" balas Trancy yang bingung.

"_Life point_ akan menjadi penentu hidup kalian disini. Setiap pemain yang terkena serangan lawan akan mengurangi_ life point_ kalian dan tentu _life point_ bisa ditambahkan juga, sama seperti dalam game" jawab sang GM menjelaskan maksud dari life point tersebut.

"Jangan katakan kalau _life point_ kami mencapai angka nol, maka kami akan mati?" pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan membuat bulu kuduk semua orang disana berdiri, mereka takut dengan kenyataan yang akan diucapkan oleh GM.

"Itu benar sekali" jawab GM dengan enteng.

"Di dalam layar itu kalian juga bisa memilih sepuluh skill yang akan kalian gunakan nanti. Dan bagi yang sudah pernah mengeluarkan jurus sebelum ini, maka jurus itu akan secara otomatis menjadi jurus kalian" GM kembali memberi penjelasan lainnya. Para pemain penasaran dan memencet tombol lainnya yang memang ada. Benar saja setelah tombol ditekan muncul infromasi mengenai skill-skill yang mereka miliki persis seperti skill yang karakter mereka miliki di game.

"Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk memilih" ucap sang GM yang memberikan waktu yang singkat bagi para pemain untuk memilihnya.

.

10 menit kemudian ...

.

"Ini yang terakhir" kata GM yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya keatas, tampak ada cahaya yang berkilat dari tangannya.

"Wow hebat!" seru Cho girang melihat tongkat sihirnya berganti persis seperti senjata milik karakternya di game.

"Keren, Katana gue ganti!" Gantian Reika yang lompat-lompat, nyaris anak ini kecebur kolam, untungnya ditarik sama Hery.

"Dodol lu! Kagak usah norak!" kata Hery geleng-geleng.

"Semua sudah selesai, untuk tim Joker silahkan pergi duluan, kami akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengalahkanmu" ucap GM yang kemudian menghilang bersama dengan para pemain lainnya.

* * *

"Mereka sudah pergi ... " Sakura tampaknya masih tidak rela melihat Ino pergi dan berpihak pada GM.

"Hey, Joker. Misi apa yang harus kami jalankan?" tanya Shikamaru langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

"_Lost child_" jawab Joker dengan singkat.

"Tolong lebih diperinci lagi" Lee berbicara sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya yang gatal.

"Misi ini mudah, kalian tinggal menemukan anak-anak yang jiwanya tersesat di dalam game ini dan mengembalikan jiwa mereka" balas Joker dengan sedikit memperjelas inti dari misi tersebut.

"Bagimu mudah, tapi belum tentu bagi kami" balas Shikamaru kembali menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera dilaksanakan. Bagaimana bagi dua tim?" kata Hery yang sudah jenuh berdiri lama-lama disana, dia ingin segera menikmati petualangan di dalam game tersebut dan mencoba skill yang sudah dia pilih.

"Dibagi jadi beberapa tim saja!" ucap Ten-Ten dengan semangat.

"Ayo kita susul mereka" kata Rei yang mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Rei, jangan paksain diri! Lo harus istirahat selama dua atau tiga hari!" balas Magica yang memegangi Rei.

"Gue udah sembuh, selain itu kita gak boleh buang waktu lama-lama. Kita juga harus segera membantu dan bergabung!" balas Rei dengan keras kepala. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menarik yang lainnya untuk pergi.

Misi apa yang akan mereka jalani? Apakah akan jatuh korban?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Last update, karena saia butuh bertapa selama beberapa waktu. Chapter ini seperti sebuah pilihan yang sedang saia alami (malah curcol gaje). Saia akan kembali kalau semuanya sudah beres. Maaf kalau chapter ini jelimet, maklum otak saia ikut jelimet pas ngetiknya. Dan untuk para OC yang saling bersebrangan tenang aja.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^.**


	9. Neverland : Hide And Seek!

Author : Tampaknya Tobi akan menjadi lawan nih. Semoga selamat semua dan gak ada yang tepar.

Warning : T rate, chara death, cerita yang agak complex (saia akan usahakan dengan bahasa yang ringan), abstrak.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 8**

**(Hide and Seek!)**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya udah gak sabaran pengen cepat-cepat melaksanakan misi.

"Pertama ke kota _Niffelheim_, temui Obito" ucap Joker memberi tahu misi pertama mereka.

"Apa? Ke kota _Niffelheim_? Yang benar saja! Kota itu jauh sekali dari sini!" protes Ten-Ten dengan wajah tidak percaya, misi pertama saja mereka sudah harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Kalau kau mau tetap disini tidak apa-apa" balas Joker yang kemudian langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan **Elf Village**.

"Iya-iya, gue ikut!" meski dengan berdecak kesal Ten-Ten terpaksa mengikuti Joker, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Rombongan itu pergi meninggalkan Elf Village.

* * *

"Ke _Niffelheim_ Rei? Tapi buat apa? Bukannya mereka ada di _Elf Village_?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung ketika Rei mengatakan mereka harus ke **Niffelheim**.

"Emangnya lo gak ngerti juga? Saat ini pasti udah kepecah dua kubu. Kubu merah dan kubu biru. Dan gue yakin, kubu Joker saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan buat melaksanakan misi pertama mereka" jelas Rei supaya Naruto mengerti. Naruto sih cuma manggut-manggut aja, gak tau dia itu ngerti apa asal manggut doang.

"Terus?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan tampang dodolnya.

"Misi pertama Joker itu ada di _Niffelheim_!" jawab Rei yang lama-lama emosi.

"Kok elo bisa tau?" Naruto masih setia untuk bertanya.

"Gue pernah baca di _guide_ tentang misi Joker. Dan mungkin ada sebagian pemain juga yang udah tau. Udah deh, jangan banyak bacot! Ayo jalan!" balas Rei yang males lama-lama jelasin ke Naruto yang masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Dengan cepat dia menyeret Naruto untuk jalan. Kiba, Magica dan Fuego hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

~o0o~

.

.

"Baru kali ini gue merasa beruntung terdampar di _Halloween town_ sebelumnya" celetuk Kiba yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kota bernama **Niffelheim**.

"Sama, gue juga" balas Naruto ikutan mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa masih pada diem aja?" tanya Magica sambil muter kedua bola matanya yang berwarna violet itu.

"Siapa yang diem aja? Ayo maju, Nar!" kata Kiba malah narik lengan baju Naruto plus ngedorong cowok berambut jabrik itu supaya jalan duluan.

"Apaan sih lo! Elo dulu lah yang maju!" gantian Naruto yang dorong-dorong Kiba.

"Kok gue sih jadinya yang didorong? Nah, elo aja deh maju, Rei. Tadi yang paling semangat ke sini kan, elo!" kali ini giliran Rei yang kena dorong sama Kiba.

"Kalian pengecut semua!" samber Magica yang kesel karena dari tadi mereka gak maju-maju, malah saling dorong-dorongan. Akhirnya cewek itu maju duluan sama Fuego.

"Payah lo, Nar! Masa kalah sama cewek!" Kiba mencibir Naruto sambil mengekor di belakang Magica.

"Apaan? Lo juga kali!" samber Naruto gak mau kalah, tapi ikutan juga ngekor udah persis kayak kereta api mereka jalannya.

.

"Oi, Rei. Kita mau kemana sih ini?" tanya Naruto yang udah serem aja sama suasana kota. Maklum, kota **Niffelheim** merupakan kota berhantu dan sangat sepi. Ditambah lagi dengan kabut yang menyelimuti kota, membuat bulu kuduk merinding saja.

"Cari Obito" balas Rei yang terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Mereka menelusuri jalan berkabut di kota itu, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah persimpangan jalan dari kota itu. Rei menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Itu dia Obito" kata Rei sambil menunjuk sosok seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik tengah berdiri di bawah tiang lampu jalanan. Tampak anak itu seperti menggunakan penutup mata dibagian mata kanannya.

"Ayo kesana!" kata Magica yang berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri Obito.

"Halo, apa kamu Obito?" sapa Magica dengan ramah pada anak itu.

"Iya aku Obito" kata anak itu menjawab dengan wajah yang datar.

"Obito, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Joker?" tanya Rei langsung pada anak itu. Sesaat sosok Obito menatap Rei dengan wajah datar tapi kemudian anak itu tersenyum.

"Akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia kalau kau menemaniku bermain" balas Obito dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang berbinar.

"Baiklah kami akan menemanimu bermain" balas Rei tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menerima permintaan Obito.

"Yay!" Obito langsung melompat girang "Kalian harus menemukan dan menangkapku, kalau berhasil akan kuberitahu rahasia. Ingat kalian harus berhasil sebelum pagi tiba!" kata Obito yang dengan cepat berlari keluar dari persimpangan.

"H-hey!" Kiba terkejut dengan lari anak itu yang begitu cepat.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat kejar!" kata Rei yang kemudian berlari kearah larinya Obito. Disusul dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Magica serta Fuego di belakangnya.

**Notice : Hide and seek Opened.  
**

**.  
**

"Sepertinya ada orang lain yang sedang menjalani misi pertama" kata Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan tulisan yang lewat di atas kepala mereka semua.

"Siapapun dia, itu artinya kita tidak perlu susah payah untuk mengambil misi pertama di kota _Niffelheim_" balas Hery merasa lega, itu artinya mereka tidak harus jauh-jauh pergi ke kota berhantu itu.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita beralih ke _Queen Heart Castle_ dan _Toy's City_. Kita akan bagi dua tim" kata Joker mengusulkan pada para pemain.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan di tempat itu?" tanya Takashiwa Lee yang rupanya dia ikut bergabung ke pihak Joker.

"Ke _Queen Heart Castle_ kalian harus menemukan _red jewel_ yang ada di istana itu. Lalu_ Toy's City_ cari seorang pembuat topeng bernama Tobi" balas Joker menjelaskan masing-masing misi.

"Yang cari _red jewel_ jangan banyak-banyak, cukup lima orang saja!" kata Shikamaru mengingatkan. Dia khawatir kalau mereka terpisah dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Kalau gitu aku akan pergi kesana!" kata salah seorang pemain berambut pirang dengan model rambut dikuncir dua, mata kuningnya memancarkan semangat yang tinggi.

"Gue juga ikut!" samber Reika yang langsung diketok sama Hery.

"Elo ikut gue!" katanya sambil mengacuhkan wajah partnernya yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam.

"Gue ikut kesana!" kata Ten-Ten yang sepertinya tertarik untuk pergi ke istana itu.

"Aku juga! Soalnya aku hapal dengan tempat itu, jadi kupikir akan bisa sedikit membantu" kata Cho yang mengatakan dia cukup hapal dengan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di istana itu.

"Gue juga ikut" kata Nyx yang ternyata memilih untuk ikut bersama rombongan pencari _red jewel_.

"Aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian" kata Temari yang ternyata juga berada diantara tengah-tengah mereka. Sosok gadis ini memang tidak terlihat karena terlalu banyaknya pemain.

"Temari!" Shikamaru kaget melihat kehadiran Temari, mendadak wajahnya sedikit memerah saat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Yang akan pergi menuju _Queen Heart Castle_, segera bergabung denganku" kata Temari memberi komando. Dengan sigap, Cho, Nyx, Ten-Ten dan Yumiko bergabung bersama Temari.

"Setelah keluar dari hutan ini, kita segera menuju _Queen Heart Castle_" sambung Temari yang kemudian memimpin jalan di depan bersama dengan Sakura, Joker dan Shikamaru.

* * *

"Argh! Anak itu larinya kemana sih? Kenapa cepat sekali hilangnya!" gerutu Naruto yang udah stress lari sana-sini tapi gak ketemu-ketemu.

"Jangan bicara terus Naruto, fokus kejar!" kata Rei yang berlari paling depan bersama dengan Kiba.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terpencar! Kabut disini sangat tebal!" timpal Magica mengingatkan supaya mereka waspada.

"Kabut sialan ini menghalangi pandangan mata saja!" omel Kiba yang kesal karena pandangannya terhalang oleh kabut.

"Jangan berhenti Kiba, ayo terus lari!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berlari mendahului Kiba yang berhenti.

"Iya-iya sabar sedikit kenapa! Mata gue nih kelilipan!" balas Kiba yang masih berhenti sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya yang kelilipan.

"Obito, tunggu!" Rei berlari berbelok arah ketika dilihatnya sosok Obito berbelok kesalah satu gang. Naruto dan Magica serta Fuego dengan cepat menyusul.

"Ah, sial. Kabut ini benar-benar menyusahkan!" Kiba masih menggerutu sampai pada akhirnya dia menyadari kalau Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah tidak ada.

"Lho? Yang lain pada kemana? Naruto! Rei! Magica!" Kiba akhirnya berjalan dengan pelan sambil sesekali meneriaki nama teman-temannya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah jalan disini. Kalian hati-hati ya" kata Sakura yang mengantar Temari serta lainnya sampai ke depan Queen Heart Castle.

"Terimakasih. Kalian juga hati-hati!" balas Temari mengangguk cepat.

"Ingat, kalian harus segera masuk ke dalam kalau misi _red jewel_ sudah terlihat" kata Joker mengingatkan agar Temari dan yang lain tidak salah langkah.

"Kami mengerti, jadi tenang saja!" timpal Cho yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Serahkan saja pada kami! Kalian pergi saja" balas Ten-Ten sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kami pergi dulu!" kata Sakura dan yang lain. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

.

"Naruto! Rei! Magica!" Kiba masih tampak berjalan bingung, sesekali dia berusaha mengendus keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Itu … Obito tunggu!" Kiba mengejar sosok yang sekelebat melewatinya dan berbelok kesalah satu tempat.

"Rei, berhenti dulu oi!" kata Naruto yang sepertinya baru menyadari tidak ada Kiba di belakangnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rei yang napasnya udah setengah-setengah.

"Kiba … Kiba kagak ada!" balas Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk belakang.

"Aduh, disaat kayak gini, itu anak sempet-sempetnya ngilang lagi!" gerutu Rei rada keki, pasalnya dikit lagi Obito mau kekejar.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kasihan si Kiba kalau sampe nyasar lalu dtelen hantu gimana?" Naruto malah jadi parno sendiri bayangin temennya diculik sama hantu.

"Biar gue aja deh yang kejar Obito, tanggung nih soalnya! Lo sama Magica cari Kiba, dan kalau berhasil ketemu tunggu gue ditempat pertama kita ketemu Obito, oke!" kata Rei pada Naruto.

"Oke, ayo Magica! Fuego!" Naruto berbalik arah sambil berlari bersama Magica dan Fuego.

'_Gue harus cepet tangkep Obito sebelum pagi!' _batin Rei yang terus memacu larinya sambil tetap fokus mencari-cari sosok Obito.

* * *

"Hah … Hah … " tampak Hinata mulai berjalan dengan pelan, napasnya sudah tidak kuat.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji dengan cemas melihat sepupu perempuannya berwajah sangat pucat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Neji … A-ayo kita lanjutkan lagi ja-jalannya" balas Hinata yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau memang tidak kuat Hinata" balas Neji yang tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, maklum gadis ini fisiknya memang tidak terlalu kuat, selain itu Hinata memang memiliki penyakit asma.

"Joker, apa tidak sebaiknya kita semua istirahat dulu? Kurasa yang lainnya juga pasti lelah" kata Sakura yang sepertinya merasa kasihan melihat Hinata.

"Tapi misi ini harus dilaksanakan secara beruntun tidak boleh menunggu" balas Joker yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kondisi saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura!" samber Hinata yang kemudian berjalan dengan agak cepat mendahului Sakura, namun Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri kondisinya saat ini. Dia benar-benar sangat lelah, akhirnya hal yang ditakutkan terjadi. Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"Hinata!" hampir semua orang berteriak panik saat melihat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Kalian pergi sajalah dulu, kami akan menyusul nanti" kata Neji yang tengah menyanggah Hinata.

"Kalo gitu, gue sama Reika juga nemenin Neji sama Hinata. Bahaya kalau mereka berdua doang" kata Hery yang bersimpatik pada Hinata.

"Lagipula gue tau kok jalan ke _Toy's City_, jadi bisa bantu mereka nanti" timpal Reika.

"Kami pasti menyusul kalau keadaan Hinata sudah membaik, jadi pergilah" balas Hery yang kini tengah berdiri disebelah Neji.

"Kami pergi dulu" akhirnya Sakura dan yang lain terpaksa meninggalkan Hinata bersama Neji, Reika dan Hery.

"Kalian berdua, terimakasih" ucap Neji kepada Hery dan Reika.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan! Kita harus saling bahu-membahu disini!" balas hery sambil menepuk bahu Neji.

* * *

"Tertangkap kau!" teriak Kiba girang sambil menangkap sosok yang dia pikir Obito.

"Ki-Kiba-sempai! HUWAAAAAAA, UNTUNG KETEMU SEMPAI!" ternyata yang ditangkap Kiba bukanlah Obito melainkan Konohamaru yang kini sedang nangis sambil jerit-jerit gak jelas.

"Konohamaru? Sssst! Jangan nangis dong! Cep, cep, cep!" Kiba yang kaget langsung berusaha diemin Konohamaru sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang (?).

"Tapi aku seneng ketemu sama Kiba-sempai! Itu artinya aku gak sendirian, hehehehe" kata Konohamaru yang wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah dengan seketika.

.

"Tapi Kiba-sempai, mana yang lainnya? Apa Kiba-sempai juga sedang tersesat disini?" tanya Konohamaru menebak-nebak yang kini sedang ikut berjalan bersama Kiba.

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Gue ini kagak nyasar! Gue justru cari Naruto yang nyasar!" balas Kiba membela diri dengan jurus kibulan.

"Oh, kirain Kiba-sempai nyasar!" balas Konohamaru percaya aja sama kibulan Kiba. Gak lama muncul Naruto sama Magica dan Fuego.

"KIBA!" dari kejauhan Naruto sudah berteriak dengan kencang, di belakangnya mengekor dua orang lainnya.

"Kiba, syukurlah kami menemukanmu juga!" ucap Magica yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan Kiba.

"Menemukan? Hooo … Jadi Kiba-sempai emang beneran nyasar ya?" kata Konohamaru sambil melirik curiga pada Kiba.

"Heh, diam kau anak kecil!" kata Kiba sambil merangkul leher Konohamaru dengan tangannya.

"Waaaaa, sakit Kiba-sempai! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Konohamaru sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kiba dilehernya.

"Eh iya, mana Rei?" tanya Kiba yang baru menyadari Rei tidak ada bersama Naruto.

"Dia pergi mengejar Obito!" balas Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kita juga harus segera membantunya sebelum pagi!" timpal Magica yang malah jadi sedikit panik.

"Satu jam lagi pagi, kita harus segera bergegas. Ayo pergi!" Mereka semua segera berlari menyusul Obito.

~o0o~

.

"Tunggu aku Obito!" teriak Rei yang kini melompat untuk menangkap anak itu, namun usahanya gagal. Obito dengan cepat menghindar dan berlari lagi.

'_Cepat benar larinya … Andai aku bisa … Eh, tunggu dulu, bukankah dalam peraturan di game boleh saja menggunakan skill saat misi! Kenapa gak dari tadi sih gue ingetnya!' _batin Rei yang sepertinya dia memiliki akal untuk menangkap Obito.

"Speed Up!" Rei menggunakan salah satu skill boost kecepatan dan segera berlari kencang mengejar Obito.

ZYUUUUUUUNG!

Rei lari dengan cepat melewati Naruto, Kiba, Magica, Konohamaru juga Fuego. Kelima orang itu berhenti seketika begitu Rei lewat.

"Sempai, tadi itu apa ya?" tanya Konohamaru dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Yang lari barusan itu Rei?" tanya Naruto yang kaget dengan rambut yang gak kalah berantakan dari Konohamaru. Dia lagi berlari dilorong barusan dan jadi berhenti mendadak begitu diliriknya ada seseorang dari kejauhan lari dengan membabi-buta.

"Kayaknya sih … Iya?" balas Kiba gak yakin yang rambutnya ikutan berdiri ala landak, dia juga bingung. Beruntung Magica sama Fuego larinya agak kebelakang jadi rambut mereka aman dan tentram.

* * *

**Illusion Forest ...**

.

.

"Sialan! Kenapa gak ada habisnya sih!" tampak Reika hampir melepaskan Katana miliknya dari genggamannya.

"Oi, Reika! Bertahanlah!" kata Hery yang berada disebelah Reika. Keduanya kini saling bahu-membahu melawan para **Dark rabbit** yang muncul sesaat setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Gue juga tau bawel!" omel Reika emosinya naik satu tingkat. "Dasar monster sialan! Gawat nih kalo sampe mati exp gue ilang!" Reika sempet-sempetnya nyeletuk gaje.

"Bego! Kalo mati lo bakalan ngilang dodol!" samber Neji sama Hery barengan. Reika cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

"RAGE!" seketika tubuh Reika diselimuti api berwarna biru.**Rage** jurus yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan serangan, kecepatan serta pertahanan dari sang pemakai.

"Bersiaplah kalian monster-monster! Heyaaaaa!" Reika menyerang dengan brutal.

"Black Hurricane!" Hery mengeluarkan jurus area andalannya yang dapat menyerang luas.

'_Kurang ajar! Meski yang sebagian sudah kuhilangkan, tapi yang lainnya terus berdatangan. Sebenarnya ada berapa jumlah mereka!'_ batin Hery yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan dari tadi mengeluarkan jurus dalam jumlah yang besar dan banyak.

"Oi, Hery! Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Reika yang sedang bertarung digaris depan.

"Gue gak apa-apa, mending lo fokus!" jawab Hery berusaha menyembunyikan kalau dia sudah mencapai batas limit.

"Ceh, dasar menyebalkan! Pergi sana!" teriak Reika sambil menebas monster itu satu-persatu.

'_Kalau begini terus, kami bisa kalah! Andai ada serangan area lainnya … Neji sedang fokus melindungi Hinata, sedangkan Reika sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan dalam hal sihir'_ Hery terus memikirkan solusi cara untuk memusnahkan **Dark Rabbit **yang jumlahnya terus saja bertambah meskipun sebagiannya sudah berhasil dia musnahkan.

'_Sudahlah, mau dipikir bagaimanapun percuma'_ batin Hery sudah pasrah, dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus Black Hurricane.

"Black … Sial! Tenaga gue abis!" kata Hery yang merutuki diri sendiri kenapa disaat seperti ini tenaganya malah habis.

"Time Stop!" seketika monster yang ada disana berhenti dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dark Rain Shoots!" jurus efek area dengan menggunakan ratusan anak panah yang berwarna hitam, bagi yang terkena anak panah ini, tubuhnya akan terbakar menghitam dan menghilang.

"Kalian berdua ternyata selamat!" kata Neji yang mengenali dua sosok yang membantu mereka.

Disisi lain Rei berhasil menangkap Obito.

"KENA! YESSS!" Rei berteriak girang setelah berhasil menangkap Obito.

Tak lama kabut di kota itu menghilang dan pagi datang menjelang.

**Notice : Hide and seek complete.**

"HOREEEEE!" teriak hampir seluruh pemain dengan senang begitu dilihatnya misi pertama selesai.

Siapa kedua orang itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Quest yang sedang dijalani Naruto dan kawan-kawan?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Maap kalau banyak typos (lagi gak begitu konsen). Jangan ragu buat kirimin ide, saran dan kritik nya teman. Dan sesuai janji saia harap fic ini bisa berjalan berdampingan menemani teman-teman yang puasa (bagi yang menjalankan), hope you like this chapter, enjoy it and ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	10. Neverland : Reika Vs Suigetsu

Author : Ano yang mengirimkan OC untuk NPC bernama Marie Kawai apa boleh saia pakai buat nama NPC ratu disini (karena jujur NPC ratu itu saia belum kasih nama dan pas liat profile Marie Kawai itu cocok sama sang ratu). kalau diberi ijin next penampilan dia (sang ratu) akan saia panggil Marie Kawai, tapi kalau keberatan yah tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya mungkin dibeberapa adegan ada disaat para tokoh bersikap OOC alias keluar batas normal hehehe, karena seperti yang saia katakan cerita ini mengandung unsur humor juga. Please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, banyak OC, chara death, alur simpang-siur (lho?), mengandung unsur humor/mystery dll. Bahasa labil ala gamers.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 9**

**(Reika Vs Suigetsu)**

**.**

**.**

"Sai, Kabuto!" kata Neji kepada dua orang yang menolong mereka ternyata adalah Sai dan Kabuto.

"Untunglah kami tepat waktu!" kata Sai yang kemudian menghampiri Neji dan yang lainnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Ba-baguslah … " gumam Reika yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Hei, Reika! Bangun, Reika! Reika, lo kagak napa-napa?" Hery sedikit khawatir saat mengetahui tubuh Reika sangat panas.

"Ck, gue gak apa-apa!" balas Reika yang kemudian menepis tangan Hery dan kembali berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini sebelum monster-monster itu kembali kemari" kata Kabuto mengusulkan.

"Baiklah, ayo semua pergi dari sini" Neji mengangguk dan dia menggendong Hinata.

"Ayo gue bantu!" Hery mengulurkan tangannya ke Reika yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"Gak perlu, gue bisa jalan sendiri!" balas Reika yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kabuto dan Sai yang ada di depannya.

~o0o~

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Neji yang mengikuti langkah Kabuto.

"Ke perbatasan hutan, disana jauh lebih aman daripada disini" balas Kabuto menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua?" tanya Neji penasaran, kok bisa-bisanya Sai sama Kabuto.

"Hanya kebetulan saja kami bertemu di tempat yang sama" balas Sai menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kami bertemu di _Mannequin Castle_" lanjut Kabuto menjelaskan tepatnya mereka bertemu dimana.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Hery bingung, rasanya kok dia gak pernah denger nama tempat itu sebelumnya.

"Itu _secret base_ milik Joker, bagaimana caranya kesana aku juga tidak tahu. Soalnya di game belum pernah nyoba" balas Kabuto sambil garuk-garuk ikutan bingung juga.

.

"Neji, Hinata itu kenapa?" tanya Sai menanyakan keadaan Hinata, gadis itu tampak begitu pucat dan sekujur tubuhnya keringetan.

"Penyakit asmanya kumat" balas Neji dan Sai hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia dan yang lainnya memang sudah mengetahui penyakit Hinata yang satu itu.

'_Sial, pandangan mata gue burem!'_ batin Reika yang tampak sedang mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Oi, Reika! Jalan cepetan dikit!" Hery meneriaki Reika yang jalannya agak tertinggal di belakang.

"Cerewet!" Reika teriak balik dan dengan tergesa menyusul.

* * *

"Tampaknya _notice board _juga berlaku ya?" kata Kiba yang menyadari adanya sebuah tulisan yang menyatakan misi _Hide and seek_ telah sukses dijalankan.

"Kayaknya sih begitu" balas Rei cuek yang kayaknya udah gak kaget lagi sama hal-hal aneh yang bakalan terjadi.

"Itu berarti teman-teman yang lain mengetahui kalau misi ini sudah sukses dilaksanakan" timpal Magica berspekulasi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau mereka sudah tahu, itu berarti untuk misi selanjutnya kita serahkan pada mereka!" kata Kiba yang langsung mengucap syukur plus sembah sujud.

"Nah, Obito. Gue udah berhasil nangkep elo! Jadi sesuai janji, katakan rahasia yang lo ketahui" kata Rei yang udah berkumpul ditempat pertama kali mereka ketemu Obito.

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan sebuah rahasia. Apa kalian tahu di _Queen Heart Castle_ terdapat sebuah_ Red jewel_? Katanya di dalam jewel itu tersimpan roh salah satu dari _lost child_" balas Obito memberi informasi mengenai roh dari _lost child_ yang menurut dari cerita gamenya merupakan pengikut dari Joker.

"Oke, terimakasih infonya! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

~o0o~

.

.

"Kalian berdua ada dipihak mana?" tanya Neji yang penasaran, sekarang mereka udah duduk diperbatasan hutan dan memilih istirahat disana sejenak sambil menunggu keadaan Hinata membaik.

"Joker" jawab keduanya sambil menunjukkan _bracelet_ warna merah yang ada ditangan mereka.

"Punya alasan kenapa memilih Joker?" gantian Hery yang bertanya dengan penasaran. Sesaat Sai dan Kabuto saling pandang. Tak lama Kabuto membuka suaranya.

"Sebenernya aku menduga kalau Game Master itu adalah Orochimaru … Dia adalah guruku dibidang teknik dikampus dan memiliki obsesi besar pada game. Hingga pada suatu saat dia membawa game Neverland dan melakukan kerjasama dengan anak didiknya dan mengembangkan game itu. Sebelumnya dia pernah mengatakan akan membuat game yang bisa dirasakan oleh para pemain seperti didunia nyata dan aku khawatir ini yang dia maksud" balas Kabuto mengemukakan dugaannya mengenai sosok Game Master. Sejenak Neji dan Hery terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu baru dugaan bukan. Tujuan utama kita mencari Sasuke dan Gaara serta keluar dari sini" kata Sai yang gak mau ambil pusing memikirkan masalah serumit itu, itu bukan urusannya. Yang jelas tujuannya untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Gaara, dan dia yakin kedua orang itu terjebak di dalam game dan sedang membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

.

**Notice : Red jewel Opened.**

"Bagus, sekarang giliran kita yang maju! Let's go girls!" kata Temari bersemangat pada yang lainnya.

"YOSH!" balas yang lainnya dengan semangat yang sama. Mereka berlima memasuki **Queen Heart Castle**.

.

"Hmm … Aku dimana?" Hinata yang sedari tadi pingsan akhirnya tersadar juga.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun!" sontak Neji kaget dan segera mendekati gadis itu.

"Neji, kita dimana? Mana yang lain?" tanya Hinata, matanya mencari-cari sosok teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan" balas Neji menjelaskan.

" … Maaf ya, aku jadi menyusahkan kalian semua … " ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk lesu, dia jadi merasa tidak enak telah menjadi penghambat bagi yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu kok" kata Neji dengan lembut berusaha menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

"Tenang Hinata, nanti kita akan segera menyusul kok!" balas Hery dari belakang yang sudah muncul dengan membawa buah-buahan (dia bawa itu buah pake jubahnya).

"Itu benar, jadi jangan khawatir!" timpal Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Benar-benar! Ayo makan dulu!" kata Hery yang langsung menurunkan buah-buahan yang dia dapat.

* * *

'_Sialan, kenapa gue ngerasa badan gue panas banget ya!'_ batin Reika yang sekarang lagi basahin mukanya pake air sungai yang ada disekitar hutan itu. Berkali-kali cowok ini terus-menerus membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai, dan sesekali dia juga membasuh kedua lengan serta lehernya.

'_Hmmm …_' Reika yang sedang fokus membasuh mukanya dengan air tiba-tiba melihat sosok bayangan yang terpantul di air seperti sedang ingin menyerangnya.

"HEYAAAAAH!" dengan cepat Reika menghindar dari orang yang sedang mengarahkan pedang besar kearah dirinya. Tampak percikan air yang berkecipak akibat pedang dari pemuda yang menyerangnya itu.

"Suigetsu! Mau apa lo!" tanya Reika sambil menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Suigetsu tersebut.

"Heh, Reika … Ini saatnya membalas dendam! Gue bakal kalahin lo sekarang!" kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai. Pemuda ini memang sempat dikalahkan beberapa kali oleh Reika dalam _player versus player _dalam permainan. Cowok itu kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke Reika, dan dengan cepat juga Reika mengelak.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Reika nantang balik sambil mencabut katana miliknya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sekarang kita kemana Cho?" tanya Temari pada Cho yang hari itu menjadi petunjuk jalan mereka.

"Belok sini" jawab Cho sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong.

"Berhenti sampai disitu penyusup!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang dari arah belakang mereka.

"I-itu prajurit hati!" Nyx malah teriak kesenengan. Mukanya keliatan girang bener pas ngeliat para prajurit kartu itu.

"Nyx, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kagum!" kata Ten-Ten yang heran melihat tingkah Nyx yang masih saja sempat kagum sama prajurit-prajurit berbentuk kartu tersebut.

"Prajurit tangkap mereka!" tampak prajurit satu itu memanggil teman-temannya yang lain, dan dalam sekejap muncul pasukan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke lorong!" kata Cho yang bergegas masuk ke lorong diikuti dengan yang lain. Ten-Ten langsung menutup pintu lorong dan mengganjalnya dengan beberapa benda yang ada disana.

BRAK!

"What? Gak salah liat gue?" Nyx bengong kayak sapi ompong pas liat prajurit-prajurit itu jalannya sambil menjebol tembok.

"Nyx, bukan saatnya untuk bengong! Ayo lari!" Yumiko menarik tangan Nyx dan menyeretnya pergi.

.

"Water dragon!" Suigetsu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, **Water dragon**. Jurus yang mengeluarkan energi chi sang pemakai dalam bentuk naga air, untuk mengeluarkannya si pengguna harus berdekatan dengan air dan menggunakan banyaknya air yang menjadi perantara untuk menyerang lawan. Besarnya kekuatan tergantung jumlah air yang berada disana.

Jurus yang dikeluarkan Suigetsu tepat menghantam Reika dengan sangat keras, membuat pemuda itu terbawa mundur.

'_Kurang ajar! Pandangan mata gue kabur!'_ batin Reika sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat posisi Suigetsu dengan benar.

"Bersiaplah! Heyahh!" Suigetsu kembali menyerang Reika yang saat itu posisi berdirinya masih belum stabil.

'_Dia datang!' _Reika yang menyadari segera menangkisnya dengan Katana miliknya.

TRANG!

Keduanya sedang beradu kekuatan menyerang dan bertahan. Tak lama baik Reika ataupun Suigetsu melompat mundur, membiarkan air memercik diantara mereka.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau lo udah kecapean" kata Suigetsu mengejek Reika yang sepertinya sedang kewalahan.

'_Panas sialan!'_ rutuk Reika dalam hati, andai saja kondisinya sedang stabil tentu dia bisa mengatasi Suigetsu.

"Gue bakal ngalahin lo saat ini juga!" kata Suigetsu yang mengangkat tangannya menandakan kemenangannya sendiri.

.

"Pasukan yang mengejar semakin banyak saja!" Yumiko berlari panik melihat jumlah pasukan yang mengejar mereka semakin bertambah.

"Pokoknya lari terus!" kata Cho yang berlari paling depan.

"Tidak bisa, harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan mereka!" ucap Temari yang kemudian berhenti.

"AERO BLAST!" Temari menggeluarkan kekuatan angin dari kipasnya. Temari merupakan Magician yang banyak memadukan skill combo angin. **Aero blast** serangan berbentuk bola angin yang dapat menyerang musuh yang berada dalam satu kolom.

"LOOP HEART!" serangan jarak jauh milik Ten-Ten, dimana serangan ini menyerang tepat pada jantung lawan. Skill ini juga mampu menembus lawan yang ada di belakangnya, kolom area.

"Kalian bertiga pergilah! Biar kami yang menahannya!" kata Temari yang menyuruh Cho pergi bersama dengan Nyx dan Yumiko. Atas perintah Temari, ketiganya berlari menelusuri lorong, lorong yang akan menuntun mereka ke tempat harta karun sang ratu, dimana di dalamnya terdapat benda yang mereka cari, _red jewel_.

* * *

"Hahahahaha, sejak kapan lo jadi lemah begini?" Suigetsu kembali memanas-manasi Reika, dia tersenyum sinis pada Reika yang sedang berusaha menggenggam erat Katana miliknya yang hampir saja terlepas.

"Berisik, diem aja lo!" balas Reika dengan sengit. "RAGE!" Reika menggunakan skill **Rage**. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyerang Suigetsu dan berhasil melayangkan beberapa tinju serta tendangan kearah pemuda congkak di depannya itu.

"Sialan" desis Suigetsu yang terdorong cukup jauh akibat tendangan Reika yang terakhir. Tentu Suigetsu tidak mau mengalah, kembali dia berniat membalas serangan Reika.

Reika menghindar dengan cepat dari sabetan pedang Suigetsu yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dengan cepat Reika berlari menyerang mendekati Suigetsu. Suigetsu yang menyadari kedatangan Reika melayangkan sabetan pedangnya kembali kearah kepala Reika, tapi serangan itu meleset. Reika segera merunduk, kemudian dengan sedikit tonjokan dari tangannya Suigetsu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Reika menyibakkan air sungai dengan pedangnya yang dia arahkan ke wajah Suigetsu dengan maksud melemahkan konsentrasi lawannya.

"Argh!" Suigetsu terkena cipratan air yang memang sengaja dilakukan Reika, dan cipratan air itu masuk ke dalam matanya, membuat pemuda ini berdecak kesal karena penglihatannya terhalangi. Reika yang melihat kesempatan ini segera menyerang pemuda itu.

"Poison slash!" Reika melancarkan serangannya pada Suigetsu yang sedang lengah, tapi dia tidak menyadari adanya serangan dari arah lainnya.

"Poison claw!" serang dari arah belakangnya tepat mengenainya. Serangan tak terduga itu melukai Reika membuat cowok itu terjatuh kesakitan.

"Heh … Terima ini!" kata Suigetsu yang mendaratkan pedangnya tepat mengenai tubuh Reika, tubuhnya terhempas dan jatuh ke air, begitu pula dengan Katananya yang ikut terjatuh dan terhempas. _Life point_ Reika berkurang sangat jauh. Reika hanyut terbawa arus sungai bersama dengan Katana yang setia mendampingi di sebelahnya.

"Argh! Lihat akibat perbuatan lo, buruan gue lenyap!" Suigetsu mencak-mencak kesal, karena targetnya sekarang lenyap terbawa arus, dia sangat bernapsu ingin menghabisi Reika saat itu.

"Lo harusnya berterimakasih sama gue! Kalau bukan gara-gara gue, mungkin lo udah mati tadi!" balas cewek berambut merah yang kini tengah berdecak kesal. "Lagipula dia pasti mati, racun itu pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan tak lama _life point_nya pasti menjadi nol" sambungnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Karin!" balas Suigetsu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau bodoh Suigetsu! Jangan melakukan tindakan apapun sebelum diperintah! Ayo pergi!" ucap cewek berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu

"Cerewet! Gue cuma bosen!" Suigetsu menggerutu sebal sambil mengikuti langkah gadis yang berjalan mendahuluinya itu.

* * *

"Gue nemuin _red jewel_!" teriak Nyx kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat.

"Bagus, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" balas Yumiko yang segera membuka pintu ruangan, tapi begitu buka pintu sudah ada sosok yang menanti mereka.

"Rupanya ada tiga pencuri kecil yang menyusup masuk ke dalam istanaku" kata sosok tersebut yang merupakan ratu dari **Queen heart castle**. Yumiko segera mundur ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Eh, ka-kami bukan pencuri kok!" jawab Yumiko setengah takut sambil sikut-sikutan sama Nyx yang ada disebelahnya.

"Benar! Kami kemari karena disuruh Joker untuk meminjam benda ini!" balas Nyx jurus kibulannya keluar.

"Kau bilang Joker barusan?" tanya sang ratu yang mendadak wajahnya berubah dari yang serem persis Sadako jadi sumringah berseri-seri. Nyx hanya mengangguk pelan takut-takut, jangan-jangan dia nanti malah diserang sama sang Ratu lagi. Soalnya di game, Ratu ini terkenal temperamen tinggi.

"Kalian teman Joker?" tanya sang Ratu yang berubah jadi antusias.

"Iya, kami teman Joker!" sambar Nyx dengan cepat.

"Bagus sekali! Begini saja, aku akan memberikan benda itu kalau Joker yang mengambilnya sendiri kemari bagaimana?" tanya sang Ratu yang meminta Joker datang sendiri padanya. Nyx dan yang lainnya garuk-garuk bingung.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan menangkap kalian semua disini! Dan memenggal kalian semua!" sambungnya lagi dengan galak. Nyx dan yang lain langsung menelan ludah membayangkan kalau mereka benar-benar akan dipenggal.

"Ba-baiklah, kami akan segera memberitahukan ini pada Joker. Tapi kami butuh benda ini sekarang! Kami janji tidak akan berbohong, Joker pasti akan kemari!" kata Nyx yang mencoba mencari akal untuk tetap bisa membawa _red jewel_. Tampak sang Ratu diam sejenak sambil menatap curiga pada Nyx dan yang lain. Yumiko sama Cho langsung komat-kamit baca mantra biar si Ratu setuju sama usulan Nyx. Kaze yang setia di belakang Cho cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung pas liat keanehan pada Cho dan Yumiko, tapi tak lama NPC kaku itu ikutan komat-kamit (dia cuma asal komat-kamit gak ngerti).

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya! Awas kalau bohong, aku akan mengejar kalian kemanapun kalian pergi!" ucap sang Ratu yang akhirnya setuju memberikan _red jewel _terlebih dahulu.

"HOREEE GAK JADI DIPENGGAL!" Yumiko sama Cho langsung bersorak girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan nari-nari ke kiri dan ke kanan, Kaze juga ngikutin dengan gaya ala pemandu sorak tingkat dunia, pake goyangin pinggul segala. Yumiko sama Cho yang baru sadar sama kelakuan Kaze langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Fiuh, untung saja … " kata Nyx mengelus dada dengan lega begitu sosok sang Ratu menghilang dan mereka diperbolehkan membawa _red jewel_ tanpa harus melakukan pertarungan.

~o0o~

.

"Eh? Kemana mereka semua?" Ten-Ten celingukan dengan bingung begitu melihat para parajurit itu hilang satu-persatu.

"Tampaknya mereka berhasil" balas Temari yang kemudian melipat kipasnya.

"Itu mereka! Temari, Ten-Ten!" Cho berlari menghampiri Temari dan Ten-Ten.

"Hebat kalian berhasil!" kata Ten-Ten sambil tersenyum senang dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"Jelas dong, siapa dulu!" ucap Nyx dengan bangga menepuk dadanya.

"Ayo susul yang lain!" timpal Yumiko yang ikut-ikutan jadi bersemangat sambil membawa _red jewel_.

**Notice : Red jewel complete.**

"Sepertinya Temari dan yang lainnya berhasil ya, Shikamaru?" kata Sakura sambil melirik Shikamaru yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti berhasil!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Sejak tadi pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu begitu mencemaskan Temari.

"Sekarang kita cari Tobi" kata Joker yang berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ada di _Toy's City_ bersama dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dan Lee. Sedangkan yang lain beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka.

* * *

"Si Reika apa gak terlalu lama ya perginya?" tanya Neji yang mulai heran kenapa Reika pergi dari tadi belum balik-balik juga.

"Bentar gue cek dia dulu" kata Hery yang kemudian segera berdiri.

"Kami ikut membantu!" samber Hinata cepat dan ikut berdiri.

"Hinata, tapi keadaanmu ... " Neji yang mencemaskan Hinata berusaha menasehati gadis itu, tapi omongannya sudah dipotong Hinata.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, lagipula aku ingin sekali membantu" jawab Hinata yang sepertinya ingin membalas kebaikan Hery dan Reika karena mau menemaninya.

"Ayo cari sama-sama" sambar Sai yang juga ikutan berdiri disusul dengan Kabuto yang tampak juga ingin ikut.

"Ya, ayo!" balas Hery mengangguk penuh semangat.

Mereka semua menelusuri jalan setapak yang menuju anak sungai yang ada disana.

~o0o~

.

"REIKA! REIKA!" Hery dan yang lainnya meneriaki Reika sepanjang jalannya aliran sungai tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Aneh kemana perginya itu anak? Gue yakin dia pasti ijin mau kemari, soalnya sungai terdekat cuma disini" kata Hery yang masih celingukan mencari-cari sosok temannya itu.

"Kalian semua coba kemari!" teriak Sai memanggil yang lainnya. Sai sepertinya sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Hery dengan tergesa menghampiri Sai.

"Coba lihat itu" Sai menunjuk rerimbunan semak-semak yang ada disekitar sungai.

"Daun-daun ini seperti terkena tebasan pedang tajam, dilihat dari bentuknya yang seperti terpotong dengan benda tajam ini" kata Neji yang meneliti bentuk potongan sejajar dari semak-semak itu.

"Sepertinya habis terjadi pertarungan disini" kata Kabuto mengemukakan pendapatnya setelah meneliti baik perkataan Neji barusan.

"Jangan-jangan Reika ... " Hery terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

"Neji, cepat kemari!" Hinata memekik keras memanggil Neji. Neji dan yang lain bergegas mendekati Hinata yang berdiri disekitar pinggiran sungai yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Neji pada Hinata yang wajahnya kini berwajah pucat.

"Coba lihat apa itu" Hinata menunjuk genangan air yang berwarna merah yang bercampur dengan air sungai.

"Sepertinya memang benar terjadi pertarungan. Disini juga ada bercak darah dan masih baru" kata Kabuto yang melihat adanya bercak darah lain di tanah.

"Gue harus cari Reika!" kata Hery yang berubah jadi mencemaskan keadaan Reika.

"Tahan Hery! Bagaimana kalau Reika udah _game over_?" kata Kabuto menyebutkan kata '_game over_' membuat bulu kuduk mereka semua jadi merinding seketika.

"Reika belom _game over_, gue yakin itu! Dia gak mungkin _game over_!" balas Hery berkali-kali sambil menepis pikiran terburuknya yang akan terjadi pada temannya itu. "Gue bakalan cari Reika!" kata Hery yang bergegas beranjak dari sana tapi dihadang Neji.

"Sabar dulu Hery, jangan tergesa-gesa. Kita semua pasti bantuin elo cari Reika, ya kan semua?" tanya Neji yang kini memandangi yang lain.

"Kami pasti bantu!" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat. Sai dan Kabuto mengangguk cepat tanda mereka juga setuju untuk ikut membantu.

Bagaimana nasib Reika? Apakah dia _game over_? Dan misi apa yang sudah menanti Sakura dan kawan-kawan?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Gak bisa banyak komentar deh, hehehe silahkan berspekulasi mengenai sosok game master dan Joker. Bagi OC yang pengen dipindahin tenang aja kok, akan ada penyebrangan pihak nantinya. Saran serta kritik diterima dengan baik. No flame (karena kebanyakan flame yang saia terima asal err, maaf ... Asal modal kata pedas tapi gak logis), dan tolong sebelum benar-benar mengerti alur ceritanya jangan langsung ngeflame membabi-buta, karena itu hanya akan membuat anda tampak seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

**HAPPY READ^_^V**

**NB : Saia dan Riku mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata saia yang tidak berkenan untuk teman-teman. Dan semoga cerita ini bisa menemani teman-teman.**


	11. Neverland :Tobi the lost soul

Author : Waduh yang punya Reika nongol, kabooooeerrrr! *Lari secepat siput dari tebasan Katana*. Apapun yang terjadi pada Reika bukan tanggung jawab saia tapi noh si Suigetsu! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Suigetsu yang lagi asik main air*.

Suigetsu : What? Kok gue! Yang bikin ceritanya elo,kan! *Protes ngejar-ngejar author*.

Reika : Tunggu lo berdua! *Ngejar author sama Suigetsu sambil bawa-bawa sandal*.

Author : Oke, saia selamat sementara, gak bisa banyak komen, pokoknya enjot this chapter dan maaf banyak missing typo! *Lanjut lari lagi gara-gara Reika udah deket*.

Suigetsu : KABORRRRR! *Lari ampe ngibrit*.

Reika : Balik kagak lo! *Ngelemparin sendal sembarang arah*.

Warning : T rate, bahasa labil, gak ada jaminan keselamatan tokoh.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland **

**Chapter 10**

**(Tobi the lost soul)**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, apa kau bisa memberi tahu kami mengenai _lost child_?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada dirumah NPC Tobi sang pembuat topeng. Dia sedang bersama Shikamaru dan Joker tentunya yang menemani.

"Untuk apa kalian mencari informasi mengenai _lost child_?" tanya Tobi dengan sinis.

"Kami mendapat info dari seseorang yang bilang bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai _lost child_" kata Shikamaru berusaha menahan kesabaran dengan sikap Tobi yang tidak ramah dengan mereka.

"Begitu ya, bawakan aku _red jewel_ nanti akan kuberitahu tentang _lost child_. Sekarang kalian semua keluar dulu" kata Tobi yang meminta dibawakan _red jewel _dan setelah itu dia mengusir Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Merepotkan! Seenaknya aja dia nyuruh kita!" Shikamaru berdecih kesal dengan perlakuan Tobi.

**Notice : Masked man openend.**

* * *

**Di Halloween town ...**

.

.

"Huwaaaa kenyang, kenyang!" Naruto bersandar pada sebuah bangku sambil menepuk perutnya yang sudah penuh. Dia sekarang berada di salah satu restoran yang ada di _Halloween town_. Yah, meski pelayannya Zombie tapi yang namanya lapar tentu tak bisa ditunda.

"Kayaknya misi lain udah kebuka tuh" kata Kiba yang melihat sebuah tulisan yang lewat. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto sambil menyeruput minuman sodanya.

"Setelah ini kita kembali ke kota _Niffelheim_" kata Rei yang sepertinya sudah menghabiskan dua hamburger ukuran jumbo miliknya.

"Hah? Kesana lagi? Aku tak mau ikut!" kata Konohamaru sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya didada, menyatakan penolakannya atas ucapan Rei.

"Tapi, Rei. Kenapa kita harus pergi kesana lagi?" tanya Kiba yang sepertinya juga sedikit keberatan kalau harus disuruh balik ke kota hantu itu. Bisa nyasar lagi dia disana.

"Misi selanjutnya ada disitu" jawab Rei singkat sambil meletakkan minumannya "Udah buruan, abis ini kita kesana lagi" tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi, Rei segera keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Oi, elo serius kita harus kesana lagi?" tanya Naruto yang tampak malas untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah, kita ikuti saja! Ayo Naruto!" kata Kiba yang berdiri lalu menarik Naruto.

"Menyebalkan! Ayo Konohamaru, lo juga harus ikut!" Naruto terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya dan kini dia menarik Konohamaru agar bocah itu juga ikutan bangun. Magica dan Fuego hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

"REIKA! REIKA!" Hery sedang mencari Reika disekitar sungai bersama dengan yang lainnya, berharap menemukan Reika. Mereka berkesimpulan mungkin Reika terbawa oleh arus sungai, makanya sekarang mereka bersama-sama menelusuri aliran anak sungai.

"Lihat! Itu ada air terjun, mungkin Reika jatuh kesana" kata Hinata yang segera berlari mendekati air terjun. Dapat terlihat air deras itu mengalir cepat turun kebawah. Yang lain ikut menghampiri.

"Mungkin saja Reika ada di bawah sana" kata Neji mengira-ngira meski dia sendiri kurang yakin.

'_Apa itu yang di bawah air terjun?'_ batin Sai memandang curiga sambil memperhatikan percikan air terjun yang terjatuh memantul keras.

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu, aku mau mengecek keadaan di bawa" ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan kuas besar dan gulungan kertas yang memang selalu dia bawa. (Sai bawa gulungan kertas ini bersama dengan anak panah, senjata dia busur serta panah dan sebuah kuas beserta gulungan kertas).

"Painting!" **Painting** adalah salah satu jurus andalan Sai, dimana dia bisa melukiskan sesuatu di dalam kertas dan mengeluarkan seperti benda hidup, gambar yang bisa dibuat hanya satu. Sai menggambar seekor burung raksasa dan mengeluarkannya dari kertas.

POOF!

Burung raksasa itu kini sudah berada di depan Sai. Dengan sigap Sai melompat ke atas tubuh burung tersebut dan terbang menuju bawah air terjun untuk memastikan keadaan.

'_I-ini tidak mungkin … Reika tak mungkin selamat kalau dia sampai jatuh kemari'_ ucap Sai dalam hati yang terkejut ternyata di bawah air terjun itu terdapat bebatuan terjal dan tajam yang banyak menumpuk di bawahnya, siapapun yang terjatuh kesana tubuhnya pasti terkoyak seperti potongan kayu yang ada di bawah sana dengan kondisi terbelah dua.

.

"Kenapa Sai? Muka lo pucet bener … " tanya Hery mendadak jadi resah melihat wajah Sai yang berubah pucat.

"Gue yakin Reika udah _game over_" kata Sai secara tiba-tiba yang langsung turun dari burung raksasa miliknya.

"Apa lo bilang!" Hery yang mendengar omongan Sai jadi setengah emosi, dengan cepat dia meraih leher baju Sai dan mencengkramnya.

"Dengerin gue dulu!" bentak Sai sambil menepis cengkraman tangan Hery dari kerah bajunya.

"Apa?" tanya Hery setengah mendengus kesal.

"Alasan gue bilang kayak gitu, karena Reika gak mungkin selamat melewati air terjun itu! Di bawahnya banyak bebatuan tajam yang menumpuk … Bahkan kayu yang terjatuh kesana terpotong!" kata Sai menjelaskan apa yang dia telah dia lihat.

"Jadi sudah dipastikan Reika _game over_" sambung Kabuto yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Argh! Sial, sial, sial!" Hery kesal dan meninju tanah dengan keras beberapa kali sampai jari-jari tangannya terluka.

"He-Hery … " Hinata bingung mau berbuat bagaimana, setidaknya dia merasa jadi tidak enak. Kalau saja Hery dan Reika tidak ikut menemani dirinya mungkin sampai saat ini Reika masih ada bersama mereka.

"Sudahlah, kita harus menyusul yang lain dan jangan terpaku seperti ini" ucap Neji yang mencoba berpikir realistis.

"Iya, gue tau! Ayo jalan" balas Hery yang segera berdiri sambil menghela napas panjang. Dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama yang lainnya untuk bergabung kembali bersama Joker.

* * *

**Di Toy's city ...**

.

.

"Itu dia cewek-cewek udah dateng!" seru Lee sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Temari _and the gang_ dateng, cowok ini memang udah gelisah banget nungguin mereka di depan pintu gerbang kota.

"Oh, iya mereka dateng!" samber Shino keliatan banget dia ikutan girang. Yang lainnya langsung pada ikutan kumpul di pintu kota, pada baris berjajar dengan rapih.

"HIP-HIP YAY! HIP-HIP YAY! HIP-HIP YAY!" teriak Lee malah memberi komando _yell-yell_ sambil lompat-lompat gaje.

"HIDUP TEMARI! HORE!" pas Temari masuk langsung disorakin, Temari yang tadinya asik lari langsung sweatdrop, tapi gak lama dia malah berpose bak peragawati karena terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Thank you, thank you" Temari tebar pesona sambil melambai-lambai dengan sebuah ciuman jauh ala _kiss bye_.

"HIDUP YUMIKO! YAY!" teriakan untuk Yumiko kagak kalah kenceng. Mereka kembali berlambai-lambai tangan gaje seakan Yumiko itu artis korea yang baru sukses mendarat dengan selamat. Yumiko gak bisa bereaksi apa-apa selain senyum malu-malu.

"HIDUP TEN-TEN! SIK-ASIK!" giliran Ten-Ten yang ikut disorakin, Ten-Ten masuk dengan gaya melompat plus akrobat sampe banyak yang teprok tangan dan angkat senjata.

"HIDUP NYX! YIPPIE!" mereka juga meneriaki Nyx yang lari sambil bawa-bawa _red jewel_ di tangan. Nyx gak merespon dia lagi terpikat sama pesona _jewel_ yang sedang dia bawa, jadi itu anak lari terus.

"HIDUP CHO!" satu teriakan terakhir yang cukup keras ketika Cho berlari memasuki pintu kota bersama Kaze. Respon Cho tak jauh berbeda dari Yumiko, gadis ini senyum malu ketika disoraki, tapi wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat Kaze, NPC kesayangannya bertingkah autis lagi. Benar sekali, si Kaze ngikutin gerakan Cho yang tersipu malu-malu, sungguh suatu pemandangan yang tak pantas diumbar. Dengan cepat Cho menggeplak Kaze untuk menyadarkannya.

"JANGAN BERSIKAP AUTIS SEPERTI ITU KAZE!" omelnya sambil menyeret Kaze yang bingung kenapa dia kena geplak.

* * *

**Di depan kota Niffelheim ...**

.

.

"Ceh, kesini lagi deh kita!" rutuk Kiba yang sekarang udah berada tepat di depan pintu kota **Niffelheim** bersama yang lainnya.

"Emang mau ngapain sih harus kemari lagi?" Naruto sepanjang jalan dari tadi terus aja menggerutu 'kenapa harus balik lagi sih'.

"Pokoknya siapkan diri kalian untuk melawan _lost child_ pertama" jawab Rei dengan muka serius, gak biasanya kan bocah itu bisa bersikap serius kayak gini.

"Glekh … Lo seriusan?" tanya Naruto menelan ludahnya, jantungnya jadi berdebar cepat. Tak disangka _lost child_ pertama akan muncul.

"Masuk aja ke dalem nanti juga tau" balas Rei yang segera memasuki kota **Niffelheim** yang diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

~o0o~

.

.

Di pihak Game Master …

.

.

Tampak para pemain yang sudah berpihak padanya berkumpul disuatu tempat entah apa itu namanya, karena mereka dibawa oleh sang GM dengan teleport, jadi mereka tidak tau berada dimana tepatnya mereka sekarang. Yang jelas sejak hari mereka memutuskan untuk berpihak pada GM belum muncul suatu komando untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan hal ini tentu membuat para pemain mulai gelisah dan tak sabar.

"Mau nunggu berapa lama lagi sih? Udah karatan gue!" omel Asakura yang lagi jongkok dan disebelahnya ada Shiryu yang bersandar pada pilar besar yang menyanggah bangunan itu.

Gerutuan dan beberapa celotehan keluar dari masing-masing pemain yang memang sudah menunggu sejak lama. Kesal bercampur cemas mengenai nasib mereka sekarang.

"Kalian berisik!" omel Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menghentakkan pedang besarnya ke lantai membuat keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"Dasar orang-orang yang gak sabaran" sindir Jugo yang juga ikut masuk bersama dengan Karin dan satu orang lainnya Shimizu Hikari. Dialah gadis yang saat itu memberi pesan pada semua pemain mengenai kartu Joker dan sampai sekarang alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu masih belum diketahui.

"Orang-orang yang menyebalkan" desis Trancy yang tidak jauh berdiri dari Shiryu dan Asakura.

"Bersabarlah, pasti GM akan muncul dan memberi petunjuk apa yang harus kita lakukan. Jadi tenanglah semua" kata Shimizu yang mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

.

"Sakura! Ini _red jewel_ yang berhasil kami dapatkan!" kata Nyx sambil menyerahkan _red jewel_ itu kepada Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri di salah satu toko di kota itu. Tampak toko itu memajang berbagai macam topeng, dari yang lucu imut-imut sampai yang menyeramkan. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam bersama Joker dan Shikamaru untuk memberikan _red jewel_ tersebut.

"Kami membawakan _red jewel_ yang kau minta!" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan _red jewel_ yang ada ditangannya kepada Tobi.

"_Red jewel_, sudah lama sekali benda itu hilang dari hidupku, cepat berikan padaku!" kata Tobi dengan tidak sabaran dan segera merebut kasar benda itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Sekarang kau sudah dapatkan _red jewel_, sekarang beritahu kami tentang _lost child_!" kata Shikamaru yang bosan melihat tingkah Tobi yang menjadi tidak jelas.

"Duduklah, akan kuceritakan" kata Tobi yang kembali ke sifat awalnya. Dia mempersilahkan Sakura dan yang lain untuk duduk dibangku tua yang menghiasi ruangan kerjanya.

~o0o~

.

"Dahulu ada seorang anak yang sangat mencintai topeng, dia berlatih keras untuk dapat menciptakan topeng yang sangat bagus. Dia berlatih sangat keras hingga akhirnya anak ini sudah dewasa. Ketika dewasa dia membangun toko miliknya sendiri dan mulai menjual topeng-topeng ciptaannya. Hingga pada suatu hari Queen Marie datang ke kota dan membeli sebuah topeng dari pemuda itu" cerita Tobi terputus sesaat membiarkan rasa penasaran hinggap diotak Sakura dan Shikamaru yang sedang mencermati tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Tobi.

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Sakura yang tak bisa membendung lagi rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tapi sang ratu tidak puas dengan topeng buatan pemuda itu. Sang ratu menghukumnya dan mencabut sebelah mata sang pemuda dan pemuda itu adalah **AKU**!" kata Tobi yang sengaja menekankan kata terakhir dengan agak keras sambil membuka topeng yang dia kenakan dan menampakkan rupa yang mengerikan dari dirinya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura histeris sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"WAAAA!" Shikamaru tak kalah kaget, dia yang sedang tenang-tenang mendengar cerita mendadak mendapat pemandangan yang sangat horror. Dia terjungkal dari kursinya lalu segera bangkit dan hendak berlari keluar. Namun sayang pintu tersebut terkunci.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah!" kata Joker meminta Sakura dan Shikamaru berhenti berteriak histeris.

"Ha-habisnya … Aku takut!" balas Sakura yang sudah ketakutan, dapat terlihat genangan air disudut matanya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa" balas Shikamaru yang sepertinya bisa menenangkan dirinya ketika dilihatnya Tobi sang NPC duduk kembali dan topeng itu sudah terpasang lagi diwajahnya.

"Tolong lanjutkan lagi ceritamu" kata Joker meminta Tobi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mata itu sudah berubah menjadi _red jewel_" lanjut Tobi yang sambil memperlihatkan _red jewel_ yang memang bentuknya seperti bola mata manusia.

"Tapi saat menempa aku kehilangan jiwaku sebagian. Jiwa itu pergi dan mungkin saat ini berada di kota _Niffelheim_, tolong tenangkanlah jiwa itu. Kalian harus bisa mengalahkannya" kata Tobi yang ternyata dia adalah _lost child_ dan setengah jiwanya ada di tempat lain yang sekarang sedang menunggu untuk di tenangkan.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu!" kata Sakura yang berjanji untuk memenuhi permintaan Tobi. Dia bergegas pergi keluar bersama Joker dan Shikamaru.

**Notice : Masked man complete.**

**Notice : Lost child, Tobi soul opened.**

"Ayo ke _Niffelheim_!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dan tergesa, tapi Shikamaru dengan bijak menghentikan Sakura dan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Tenanglah Sakura, gue yakin teman kita yang ada di _Niffelheim_ akan membereskan sisa misi ini. Percaya saja pada mereka" kata Shikamaru menyegarkan otak Sakura kembali kalau masih ada tim lain di kota itu, entah siapapun orangnya yang jelas mereka berpihak pada Joker.

"Kau benar … Maaf … Aku terlalu bersemangat" balas Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar, dia memang sangat bernapsu sekali ingin segera menyelesaikan setiap misi, lebih cepat lebih baik pikirnya.

* * *

"Kita temui Obito sekarang" kata Rei membuat Naruto dan Kiba mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa harus ke Obito lagi?" lagi dan lagi, Naruto betah memprotes Rei terus-terusan.

"Dia lawan yang sebenarnya, ayo cepat!" jawab Rei yang langsung pergi mencari Obito, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

.

"Obito! Kami tau kalau kaulah _lost child_ itu sendiri kan!" kata Rei setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk sosok Obito yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ketahuan ya? Padahal aku masih ingin bermain bersama kalian, tapi sayang kalian semua akan ku lenyapkan disini!" kata Obito yang langsung mengeluarkan _kekkai_ yang menyelimuti disekitar dirinya dan disekitar Naruto dan yang lain.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Konohamaru yang panik.

"Ini adalah _kekkai_! Masa lo gak tau? Di permainan _kekkai_ selalu digunakan oleh _elite boss_ yang menjadi NPC utama dalam suatu misi biar lawannya gak kabur!" kata Kiba yang dengan sukses memberi penjelasan pada Konohamaru.

"Aku emang gak tahu, orang gak pernah lawan! Di game kan aku juga masih level 30 job _Cleric_!" balas Konohamaru dengan jujur dan polos.

"Bersiap di posisi kalian, gue sama Naruto jaga depan, Magica, Rei kalian nyerang dari posisi belakang!" kata Kiba yang kemudian mulai menyerang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Sempai aku gimana?" tanya Konohamaru sambil nunjuk diri sendiri bingung mau ngapain.

"Udah lo jadi penonton di belakang kita" bales Rei yang kemudian melancarkan beberapa panah ke Obito.

"Fuego lindungi Konohamaru!" kata Magica yang juga bersiap dengan merapalkan mantra menggunakan tongkat Trisula miliknya. Fuego mengangguk cepat dan berdiri di depan Konohamaru.

"Detection!" Fuego mendeteksi kemampuan musuh.

_NPC : Obito_

_Element : Shadow_

_Life point : 100.000_

_Job : Dark spirit_

_Weapon : Unknown_

_Weakness : Unknown_

_Attack Skill : Protection, Healer, Dark sword, Chaos, Dark Nova._

"TORNADO KICK!" Kiba dan Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dengan posisi yang saling berlawanan arah, tapi Obito dengan lincah mengelak, lebih tepatnya dia melayang di udara. Sehingga jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Kiba malah mengenai teman sendiri.

BUGH!

BUAGH!

"Aduh, aduh! Sakit! Oi, Kiba yang bener dong ngincernya!" omel Naruto yang sukses jatuh terduduk dan sekarang lagi mencak-mencak gaje.

"Elo tuh yang gak beres! Masa temen dimakan juga!" Kiba gak mau disalahin, dia ikutan ngomel ke Naruto.

"Aahahahaha kalian bodoh!" Obito mentertawakan Naruto serta Kiba sambil tetap melayang.

SET! SET!

Beberapa anak panah melayang kearah dirinya, Obito menghindari dengan cepat tapi serangan anak panah terakhir mengenai kulit lehernya.

"Hmph, menyebalkan!" kata Obito yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Dapat terlihat ada cahaya hitam dari tangannya itu.

"Dark sword!" cahaya hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang raksasa yang diarahkan kearah Rei. **Dark sword** merupakan serangan berbentuk pedang besar berwarna hitam dengan aura ungu disekelilingnya. Dibadan pedang itu terdapat ukiran naga dengan mata berwarna merah yang bersinar terang, jadi ketika dilemparkan pedang itu terlihat seperti sebongkah cahaya merah yang melesat cepat. Serangan ini mampu merusak area satu kolom dan memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang besar. Rei yang menyadari serangan itu langsung berguling cepat menghindar. Dan kini pedang tersebut mengarah pada Magica yang berdiri di belakang Rei.

"Magica!" Fuego berteriak panik saat melihat Magica berada dalam bahaya, begitu juga dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Rei serta Konohamaru yang memandang ngeri karena kelihatannya Magica belum selesai melakukan persiapan.

"Kaminari Nami!" jurus aliran petir yang muncul dari Trisula miliknya, tampak Trisula milik Magica berkilat menahan serangan pedang dari Obito (skill ini belum sempurna dikeluarkan karena tidak ada _water field_).

"Akan kubantu!" teriak Konohamaru yang berlari dan menahan tubuh Magica yang mulai terdorong. Fuego tentu tak tinggal diam, dia segera membantu menahan serangan pedang itu dengan _golden claws _miliknya.

"Mundurlah ke belakang!" kata Fuego menyuruh Magica dan Konohamaru mundur. Setelah keduanya mundur ternyata Fuego melepaskan pegangannya dari pedang tersebut sehingga dia yang terkena serangan itu. Fuego terhempas mundur dan jatuh berlutut, tapi dengan cepat dia segera berdiri dengan wajah yang datar, seolah serangan tadi tidak berarti baginya.

Fuego _life point_ : 20500/8750.

"Bersek!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus berserk, dimana jurus ini membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti api berwarna merah yang membuatnya kebal dengan serangan fisik maupun serangan sihir. Selama penggunaan kecepatan serta kekuatan serangan Naruto bertambah jadi tiga kali lipat. Tetapi selama memakai jurus ini Naruto tidak bisa memakai jurus yang lain dan sedikit demi sedikit _life point_-nya akan berkurang.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto dengan cepat melompat keatas dan menojok rahang Obito dengan telak, membuat Obito terpelanting ke bawah.

"Gue juga gak mau kalah, _Demon slash_!" Kiba menyusul dengan mengeluarkan jurus **Demon slash** dan serangan itu kembali mengenai Obito.

Naruto kembali melancarkan tinju bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Obito dan membuat Obito seperti menjadi bulan-bulanan.

Obito kembali tersungkur jatuh, tapi tak lama dia kembali melayang dan tampak wajahnya menampakan amarah sambil menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"CHAOS!" jurus kegelapan untuk menutupi lawan, dimana musuh akan dihalangi kabut hitam selama beberapa waktu dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa menit.

"Kurang ajar! Mendadak jadi gelap!" rutuk Kiba yang terkena jurus itu, saat ini Kiba tengah tenggelam ke dalam kabut hitam.

"Meteor storm!" Rei ikut melancarkan serangan ratusan anak panah untuk menyerang Obito. Obito menghindari anak panah yang turun dari langit dan mengarah padanya, beberapa kali anak panah itu melukainya juga.

"Dark nova!" Obito mengeluarkan jurus **Dark nova**, dimana jurus ini akan mengurung musuh yang saling berdekatan dan meledakannya dengan api hitam dari dalam.

Fuego yang menyadari jurus itu langsung menggendong Magica serta Konohamaru dari area serangan **Dark nova** dan dengan cepat menghindari jurus area efek tersebut. Rei yang tidak sempat melarikan diri terkurung oleh kubah hitam itu dan dalam hitungan detik kubah itu meledak. Akibat serangan itu _life point_ Rei juga berkurang cukup drastis.

"Lawan lo itu gue!" kata Naruto yang kembali menyerang Obito.

"BEAST!" Kiba akhirnya kembali dalam keadaan normal dan mengeluarkan jurus **Beast**. Jurus yang dapat mengubah Kiba menjadi manusia setengah serigala, dan jurus ini memberikan kekuatan pada Kiba dua kali lipat baik serangan, pertahanan dan kecepatan, tapi menjadikannya lemah terhadap serangan sihir.

Kiba menyerang Obito bersama Naruto, keduanya melakukan jurus _combo skill_ yang biasa mereka lakukan dalam game. Obito tak berkutik dengan serangan yang cepat itu.

"Water field! Yari no mizu!" serangan tombak-tombak es bermunculan dan berterbangan kearah Obito. Obito terseret tombak-tombak itu dan terjerat, beberapa tombak itu menancap ditubuhnya dan membuatnya terperangkap.

"Concentrate! Vital strike arrow!" **concentrate** adalah jurus milik Rei untuk meningkatkan kekuatan serangan pada anak panahnya, dan **vital strike arrow** merupakan jurus besar yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali, dimana dengan kekuatan penuh anak panah dilepaskan dan melesat tepat ke jantung lawan. Merupakan jurus besar dengan tingkat kerusakan yang besar.

**Notice : Lost child, Tobi soul finished**.

"Kita … Berhasil" kata Naruto yang kondisi tubuhnya sudah seperti semula,_ life point-_nya berkurang cukup jauh akibat penggunaan berserk yang terlalu lama.

Naruto _life point_ : 15000/2450.

"Huwah, capek sekali!" kata Rei yang langsung melepaskan busur dan anak panahnya ke tanah. Dia terduduk lemas. _Life point_-nya sendiri sudah berkurang setengahnya akibat serangan **Dark nova**.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Magica dengan cemas, cewek ini tidak kekurangan _life point_ begitu halnya dengan Konohamaru.

"Jangan cemaskan kami! Kami hanya butuh istirahat beberapa saat" balas Kiba yang sekarang ikutan duduk bareng si Rei.

"Maafkan aku, tidak bisa membantu banyak" kata Fuego, karena jurus miliknya hampir di dominasi dengan element shadow sama seperti Obito jadi jurusnya tak akan mempan pada Obito.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting berhasil!" balas Naruto yang malah tiduran di jalan.

"Tapi Fuego, kenapa tadi pas diserang lo cuma nolongin Magica sama Konohamaru? Kan yang jelas di incer itu gue" kata Rei setengah ngambek kagak ditolongin.

"Magica adalah prioritas saya yang paling utama. Dan Konohamaru juga merupakan kewajiban saya atas perintah Magica" jawab Fuego udah persis kayak robot aja ngomongnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Wakakaka, mungkin elo harus pake rok dulu atau jadi bocah dulu biar ditolong!" ledek Kiba sambil ngakak.

"Sialan lo!" umpat Rei sedikit keki.

.

"HOREEEE, BANZAI, BANZAI!" ini Lee lagi sorak-sorak hepi sambil gebrak-gebrak meja, malah ada yang ngetok-ngetok kentongan pula. Pada kegirangan misi _lost child_ pertama sukses. Yang ngetok kentongan itu si Shino bener-bener itu anak jadi OOC saking senengnya.

**Notice : Sakura gained Gaara's heart, Sasuke memories, Pandora box I.**

Benda-benda itu muncul begitu saja di depan Sakura, yang satu berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam, yang satu seperti sebuah Kristal kecil, dan yang satunya lagi berbentuk seperti potongan kaca.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura pada Joker sambil mengambil benda-benda itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Joker yang kemudian mengambil _red jewel_ yang warnanya kini sedang bercahaya. Bersamaan dengan selesainya misi tadi, Tobi berubah menjadi roh dan masuk ke dalam _red jewel. _

'_Jewel itu berubah jadi bunga aster … '_ Sakura sedikit kaget karena batu _jewel_ berwarna merah tadi berubah bentuk menjadi bunga aster berwarna biru gelap. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Joker yang tampak aneh dimatanya, dan tak lama Joker menyeringai kecil saat menatap bunga itu. Kemudian tanpa terduga dia memakan kelopak bunga itu satu-persatu sampai habis.

'_A-apa maksudnya ini? Dia memakannya?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati tak percaya.

"Hm? Kenapa Sakura?" Joker yang menyadari dengan tatapan aneh Sakura segera menoleh dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa!" balas Sakura cepat yang segera memasukkan ketiga benda itu kedalam tas yang sudah dipersiapkan Shikamaru untuknya. Sakura memasukkan benda-benda itu tanpa menyadari kalau Joker berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, apa rasa dari jiwamu" kata Joker yang berhasil mengurung Sakura dengan keduanya tangannya, dia mendekati wajahnya dan berbicara sambil berbisik, Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas desahan napas yang keluar dari setiap katanya. Desahan napas itu seperti benar-benar hidup. Sakura sedikit gemetar karena takut dengan apa yang diucapkan Joker barusan.

"Aku hanya bercanda" sambungnya lagi yang kemudian melepaskan kurungannya dari Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam ya! Atau aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarmu!" omel Sakura sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Joker tak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan keluar dari toko milik Tobi.

"Shikamaru ayo bangun! Misi sudah selesai!" kata Sakura menggebrak meja membuat pemuda yang tengah asik ketiduran itu terbangun dengan mendaratkan mukanya ke atas meja.

"Aw, berisik sekali!" keluhnya yang kemudian dijewer Sakura keluar dari toko itu.

"Cepat jalan!" balas Sakura yang tidak mempedulikan rintihan dari Shikamaru yang kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya.

* * *

"Lo aja gih yang kasih tau!" kata Cho bisik-bisik ke Nyx.

"Ah, elo aja deh! Atau elo tuh!" kata Nyx yang langsung nyolek Yumiko.

"Kok gue sih? Kan elo yang ngebokis duluan bilang Joker bakalan dateng!" protes Yumiko ke Nyx.

Ketiga cewek ini dari tadi saling colak-colek gak jelas, bikin Kaze yang ngeliat bingung, tapi gak lama sepertinya NPC ini mengerti apa yang diributkan ketiga gadis itu.

"Joker, apa kau punya waktu? Queen heart Marie want to see you" kata Kaze sambil berdiri tegap di depan Joker udah mirip kayak tentara yang lagi laporan sama komandannya.

'_GYAAAAAAAA!'_ Cho, Yumiko sama Nyx langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

"Begitukah?" tanya Joker dengan datar yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kaze. Joker segera berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Tunggu Joker kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit keberatan bila NPC itu pergi.

"Menemui Queen Marie" jawabnya singkat yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sakura sambil ikut berdiri dan menyusul Joker.

"Gue juga!" samber Lee dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, dan tak lama yang lainnya ikutan berdiri menyusul.

"Tidak usah, aku pergi tak akan lama. Kalian disini saja sambil menunggu yang lainnya bergabung" kata Joker yang tanpa banyak kata langsung keluar. Yang lain tak bisa memaksa untuk ikut karena mereka masih sayang pada nyawa.

"Gue tidur aja deh. Shino, bangunin gue kalo yang lain udah pada nongol" kata Shikamaru ke Shino yang gak merespon sama sekali.

"Woi, Shino lo denger kagak?" tanya Shikamaru heran dan langsung ngebuka kacamata pemuda itu. "Ya elah, ini orang udah tidur dari tadi ternyata!" kata Shikamaru yang gak nyangka si Shino malah udah ngorok duluan dari dia.

"Sakura, ayo ikutin Joker!" kata Lee yang udah bersiap mau keluar bareng Shina.

"Hah? Ngikutin dia?" tanya Sakura setengah gak yakin takut ketauan.

"Ayolah, emang lo gak penasaran? Mungkin kita bisa cari info lebih mengenai Joker" kata Lee mencoba menghasut Sakura biar jadi sesat.

"Selain itu, gue juga pengen tau hubungan Joker sama Queen Marie. Soalnya menurut riwayat hidup Joker di game, Queen Marie itu pasangan Joker, bisa kekasih atau istrinya!" ucap Shina yang tampak semangat bener. Cewek ini emang _freak_ banget soal riwayat NPC yang ada di game.

"Aduh, jadi penasaran juga!" kata Sakura yang akhirnya penasaran juga gara-gara cerita Shina.

"Makanya ayo buruan!" samber Lee langsung nyeret Sakura keluar untuk mengikuti Joker.

Apa hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Joker dan Queen Marie?

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Sebenarnya saia berniat untuk memperpanjang battlenya tapi sepertinya jurus combo Kiba sama Naruto terlalu tangguh dan cepat untuk Obito.

Obito : Maksud lo? *Melotot sambil keluarin dark sword*.

Author : Soalnya kan, kekuatan elo cuma setengah, yang setengah lagi kan si Tobi!

Obito : Iya ya *manggut-manggut dableg*.

Author : Selain itu boss pertama di game emang biasanya gampang dilawan deh. Hmm ... Kira-kira ada gak ya yang mau dijadiin korban seperti Reika? *celingukan nyari mangsa*.

Suigetsu : Buruan kabur! *nendang author sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Reika yang nongol*.

Reika : Gue tebas lo satu-satu!

Author : Alamak, masih aja ngejar! Udah dong Reika, tenanglah dialam sana!

Reika : Tega! Gue aduin abang gue lo *nangis bombay*.

Hery : Kenapa elo jadi mewek! *dateng-dateng langsung geplak kepala Reika*.

Author : Ah sudahlah, lupakan adegan konyol barusan. Yang mau saran. review, dan kritik ditunggu dengan senang hati.

.

.

**HAPPY READ^_^V.**


	12. Neverland : Sakura and Ino adventure

Author : Apakah chapter ini kependekan? Oh, ya yang punya ide buat kasih nama kota, dungeoun atau nama tempat lainnya silahkan kirim lewat review ataupun PM ke saia. Dan nama skill yang udah pernah dipake gak bisa dirombak ulang lagi. Selamat menikmati, enjoy this chapter, maaf banyak typos.

Warning : T rate, bahasa labil, chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but the stories is mine ^_^.

* * *

**Neverland **

**Chapter 11**

**(Sakura and Ino little adventure)**

**.**

**.**

"Adeh Shina lo jangan dorong gue dong!" kata Sakura yang akhirnya sukses ngekorin Joker bareng Shina dan Lee.

"Bukan gue, Lee nih gak bisa diem!" kata Shina sambil nunjuk Lee yang langsung nyengir.

.

"Hoaaaaam … Kenyang!" Naruto kembali ngelus perutnya. Sehabis melawan musuh memang membuat perut menjadi lapar dan tentu aja ramen bisa jadi penghilang rasa laparnya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana yang lain ya? Shin juga belum ada kabar dan belum kembali sampai saat ini" kata Magica sambil setengah termenung memandangi jus melonnya.

"Shin dan yang lain pasti baik-baik saja!" balas Naruto dengan yakin. "Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah mengisi kekuatan kita kembali, setelah itu kita susul mereka!" lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh semangat. Dia percaya semua teman-temannya bisa diandalkan dan dapat menjaga diri masing-masing.

"Gue juga sependapat sama lo!" timpal Kiba yang memiliki keyakinan yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ehm … " Konohamaru terdiam sambil memegang erat gelas miliknya. Tampak anak itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari sikap Konohamaru sedikit aneh.

"Aku … Jadi mencemaskan Udon dan Moegi. Apa mereka tidak apa-apa ya?" kata Konohamaru yang cemas memikirkan kedua temannya yang juga ikut terseret masuk.

"Apa? Jadi mereka berdua juga masuk?" tanya Naruto setengah terkejut sambil membayangkan kedua anak itu tersesat di dunia Neverland ini. Soalnya dia tahu benar, Udon dan Moegi itu masing-masing baru level belasan, bisa sangat berbahaya kalau keduanya diserang musuh.

"Konohamaru!" ternyata muncul seorang anak yang kini sedang setengah berlari menghampiri Konohamaru.

"Sho-Shouta!" teriak Konohamaru kaget melihat sosok anak berambut putih kini sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Kiba yang celingukan penasaran dan melihat Konohamaru sedang bersama anak lainnya.

"SHOUTA!" mendadak Rei teriak ke anak laki-laki itu.

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan cantik sukses mendarat di atas kepala anak itu dan membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Huwa, sakit!" jeritnya sambil megangin ubun-ubunannya yang sekarang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Sempai, ngapain mukul temenku!" omel Konohamaru yang kasihan melihat nasib Shouta.

"Temen lo, temen lo! Adek gue nih!" kata Rei buka aib (?), ternyata bocah itu bernama Fujiwara Shouta adiknya Rei.

"Adek lo?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba barengan, sambil berpikir kakak sama adek sama-sama maniak game.

* * *

"Aduh bisa geser sedikit gak sih _pinky_!" kata Shina rada kesel kegeser, kalo sampe dia ketauan bisa gawat kan. Sekarang dia lagi ngintip Joker yang lagi duduk di taman sama _Queen_ Marie.

"Apaan sih _blackie_! Bukan gue, tapi nih si gigi!" bales Sakura ngebela diri bales ngeledek warna rambut Shina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Lee yang gak bisa diem.

.

"Joker, sudah lama sekali ya tidak bertemu dan ngobrol seperti ini" ucap sang ratu yang kini sedang duduk bersama Joker, telihat wajah sang ratu begitu senang. "Sudah berapa lama ya, kau tidak mengunjungiku?" lanjut sang ratu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari lentiknya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya?" tanya Joker balas bertanya sambil setengah tertawa. Oke ini aneh, kenapa kedua NPC ini terlihat sangat manusiawi.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" otomatis ketiga tukang intip itu kaget sejadi-jadinya plus teriak sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Ne-Neji!" ternyata yang datang adalah Neji, Sakura benar-benar sangat senang. Apalagi Neji datang bersama Hinata juga Sai, dan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

"NEJI! HINATA! SYUKURLAH KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA!" jerit Lee sambil mewek plus meluk-meluk Neji dan Hinata tanpa berperasaan. Dia meluknya kenceng banget, gak mikir apa kalau akibat pelukannya Neji sama Hinata bisa ambruk di tempat.

"Hei, apa gue gak dianggap?" kata Sai yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Tentu tidak, kami senang kau tidak apa-apa!" balas Sakura segera dengan senyuman ke Sai.

"Dan masih ada dua orang lagi" kata Neji seraya melirik kearah belakang, melihat Kabuto dan Hery yang berjalan perlahan mendekati.

"Kabuto-sempai!" Sakura dan Lee sama-sama kaget melihat Kabuto ternyata berada dipihak yang sama seperti mereka.

'_Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bahkan Kabuto-sempai memihak pada Joker'_ batin Sakura setengah tidak percaya, diam-diam Sakura jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti kalau tahu hal ini.

"Hery sohib gue! Ternyata kita emang ketemu lagi!" kata Lee yang langsung menepuk bahu Hery. Dia seneng bener bisa ketemu lagi sama Hery.

"Kenalin Sakura, ini Hery. Dia nolongin gue, Ten-Ten dan Shino waktu kita kepisah dari kalian semua" kata Lee memperkenalkan Hery pada Sakura dan yang lainnya. Hery dengan cepat membungkuk.

"Eh, iya. Reika mana?" tanya Lee celingukan sambil menanyakan sosok Reika. Hery terdiam dan yang lain hanya saling pandang bingung. Tapi tak lama Neji memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lee.

"Reika udah _game over_" balas Neji singkat. Tampak tangan Hery mengepal dengan kencang. Lee yang tadinya seneng berubah jadi murung. Shina, meskipun dia tak mengenal Reika tapi dia juga ikutan _shock _karena sudah ada pemain yang _game over_.

"Kita harus membalas kekalahan Reika!" kata Lee berapi-api, Hery dan yang lainnya mengangguk cepat. Dan disaat suasana sedang menggebu-gebu, Joker nongol seenak jidat.

"Sudah selesai reuninya?" tanya Joker yang muncul secara mendadak diantara mereka.

"Jo-Joker!" seru yang lainnya kaget melihat penampakan seekor badut yang muncul tanpa terduga.

"Ternyata kalian memang susah diatur. Maka sebagai hukumannya … " kata Joker dengan aura yang udah gak enak.

~o0o~

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

.

"Huh, kenapa kita jadi babu gini!" keluh Lee yang sekarang lagi sukses ngepel lantai di **_Queen heart castle_**.

"Ayo-ayo kerja. Kalian tentu tak ingin membuat sang ratu marah kan?" kata Joker yang malah asik minum teh di pinggiran sama _Queen_ Marie.

Lee langsung diam tak berkata apa-apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan muka kesal, sama seperti yang dilakukan Shina dan Sakura yang ikutan kesal. Kabuto, Sai, Hinata, Neji dan Hery hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib.

* * *

"Sial, level gue kalah dari bocah ini!" kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal saat mengetahui level Shouta yang sudah mencapai 140! Gila juga adiknya si Rei, bahkan level kakaknya sendiri kalah jauh dari si Shouta.

"Huh menyebalkan!" dengus Rei rada keki juga sih sama Shouta yang malah jadi pamer level dan kesel menerima kenyataan harus kalah level dari sang adik.

"Sebenarnya aku ada kabar buruk … " kata Shouta yang sepertinya baru ingat tujuan utamanya mencari Konohamaru.

"Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Moegi dan Udon … Mereka _game over_, maaf Konohamaru. Aku tak bisa menolong mereka." Kata Shouta dengan perasaan bersalah, karena saat itu dia berada disana tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Moegi dan Udon sudah keburu dihancurkan.

"Siapa pelakunya!" tanya Konohamaru yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"_Nightmare_ … " balas Shouta memberitahu kalau yang melakukannya adalah _**Nightmare**_. Menurut Game, _**Nightmare**_ adalah seorang prajurit bayangan yang memakai jubah perang dan suka berkeliaran di **_Halloween town_**. Prajurit ini merupakan roh penasaran yang tewas.

"Ayo kita cari _Nightmare_ itu dan kita balas!" kata Naruto yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Tangannya terkepal kencang tanda bahwa dia sudah bertekad bulat.

"Ayo Naruto-sempai!" kata Konohamaru yang juga ikutan berdiri.

"Kalian berdua jangan bodoh!" samber Kiba dengan cepat.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya itu Kiba?" tanya Naruto, matanya memicing kesal pada Kiba yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Cobalah untuk berpikir realistis! Sekarang hal yang harus kita utamakan adalah bergabung dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. Lupakan soal balas dendam!" jawab Kiba yang tidak menyetujui sikap Naruto yang berniat untuk balas dendam.

"Yang dibilang Kiba itu benar" timpal Rei yang sepertinya satu suara dengan Kiba.

"A-aku juga sependapat!" kata Magica yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Kalian … Kalau kalian tidak mau biar aku dan Konohamaru saja yang pergi! Ayo kita pergi Konohamaru!" kata Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Konohamaru. Tapi Kiba segera mengejar dua orang bodoh yang sedang dibakar emosi itu.

"Elo itu bisa berkepala dingin sedikit gak sih!" kata Kiba sambil menahan lengan Naruto agak kencang.

"Gak bisa! Minggir lo!" balas Naruto yang mendorong Kiba dengan agak kasar.

"Mau jatoh korban sampe berapa lagi? Lo pikir _Nightmare_ bisa lo kalahin hanya dengan dua orang? Apa lo gak mikirin Konohamaru? Kalau dia sampai _game over _gimana?" tanya Kiba yang akhirnya ikut kebawa emosi.

"Dan lo, Konohamaru! Jangan ikutin Naruto! Lo mau _game over_, hah!" Kiba ikut membentak Konohamaru juga, biar kedua orang itu tahu kalau ini bukan permainan dan melawan musuh sekelas **_Nightmare_ **bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ma-maaf … " balas keduanya yang kayaknya udah bisa tenang sedikit dan mulai berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Pokoknya tujuan kita mutlak. Bergabung lagi bersama Sakura dan membantunya!" balas Kiba yang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Lebih baik saat ini kita memulihkan tenaga kita dulu dan kita berangkat nanti siangan" kata Magica memberi usul yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

"Joker sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan _Queen_ Marie?" tanya Shina yang udah penasaran banget, sekalian membuktikan apakah _history_ mengenai Joker di game itu benar. Sakura yang melihat Shina bertanya langsung dan blak-blakan begitu sampai geleng kepala, dia aja gak seberani itu.

"Hmm, dia pasanganku di _game_" jawab Joker singkat, tapi jawaban singkatnya malah membuat cewek berambut hitam itu semakin penasaran.

"Pasangan apa?" mata violetnya berkilat-kilat, menyimpan keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

"Kelihatannya seperti apa?" Joker seperti biasa, dia malah bertanya balik bikin Shina semakin jadi pengen tahu aja.

"Kayak apa ya … " Shina kembali mencerna ingatannya saat berada di **_Queen heart castle_** dimana dia dengan yang lainnya jadi pembokat dadakan, dan di pojokan Joker duduk bersama dengan _Queen _Marie. Apalagi ketika mereka hendak pergi sebuah ciuman lembut sempat mendarat dibibir Joker dan dia membalasnya bukan.

"Kayak, hum … Sepasang kekasih?" jawab Shina sedikit ragu.

"Begitulah" jawabnya datar, benar-benar sikap yang berbeda dari yang dia tunjukkan saat bersama dengan sang ratu.

"Memangnya NPC bisa punya perasaan seperti itu?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Tergantung dari program NPC itu sendiri" jawabnya lagi tidak mau berpanjang lebar menjelaskan, sepertinya dia malas untuk mengumbar hubungannya dengan sang ratu, entah malahs atau malu? Tapi sepertinya NPC seperti dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersikap malu-malu kucing, kan? Lee hanya garuk-garuk bingung.

* * *

Di pihak Game Master ...

.

.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian semua lama menunggu" ucap sang GM yang muncul di tengah-tengah para pemain yang memihaknya.

"Sudahlah cepat bicara! Jangan banyak basa-basi, kami malas menunggu!" balas Suigetsu yang sudah kesal lama menunggu tanpa adanay perintah.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa melewati _teleport_ di sebelah sana untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan kalian. Dan inti dari tujuan kita adalah, menghancurkan Joker juga Sakura. Maka semua persoalan akan selesai, kita akan terbebas dari perjanjian yang mengikat kita secara tidak langsung dan Joker akan musnah untuk selamanya, jadi hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" kata sang GM sambil menunjuk sebuah _teleport_ berwarna hijau dan menjelaskan maksudnya kembali,

"Menghancurkan Joker tidak semudah yang kau katakan. Akan lebih mudah untuk mengincar Sakura dulu" kata Kidomaru yang sedang bersama dengan Tayuya, Jirobou dan Ukon serta Sakon.

"Kalian bisa berpencar dan mencari kesempatan untuk menculik Sakura, setelah itu bawa dia kepadaku. Biar Joker yang menjadi urusanku" kata sang GM yang memberi perintah untuk menculik Sakura dan sepertinya dia hendak untuk memanfaatkan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk melawan Joker.

"Kalau itu tak masalah!" balas Trancy yang sepertinya merasa yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau itu sih gampang" sahut Suigetsu langsung menyeringai.

"Kalian bisa memulainya sekarang dan bisa pergi lewat _teleport_ disana, dan kalian bisa memilih mau _teleport_ ke tempat apa" balas sang GM kembali menjelaskan sebuah mesin _teleport_ yang bentuknya mirip dengan lift dan disana terdapat tombol-tombol yang bertuliskan nama-nama tempat yang ada diseluruh Neverland.

Serempak beberapa grup pergi meninggalkan lokasi menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

"Sakura … " Ino tampak kebingungan, dia sangat mencemaskan Sakura.

"Ino, kita juga pergi?" tanya Chouji yang sempat terabaikan oleh Ino.

"Ino, Chouji!" Shiryu tampak berjalan mendekati bersama dengan Asakura.

"Kalian Shiryu dan Asakura, kan? Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengingat kedua orang ini.

"Mau bergabung dengan tim kami?" tanya Shiryu langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, boleh saja sih. Oh, ya apa rencana kalian?" tanya Ino kepada Shiryu dan Asakura yang juga sepertinya tengah bingung.

"Entahlah … " balas Shiryu yang sepertinya belum memiliki rencana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa tempat ini? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu, kan?" Asakura memberi usul, jiwa bertualangnya memang besar.

"Boleh juga tuh idenya, mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan Gaara atau Sasuke disini" celetuk Chouji yang langsung menyetujui ide Asakura.

"Ayo cepat! Mumpung semuanya sedang pergi!" kata Asakura yang berlari menaiki tangga yang melingkar yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mau tak mau Ino mengikutinya meski perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak. Shiryu ikut naik sambil bergumam 'dasar bocah' yang ditujukan pada Asakura, sedangkan Chouji mengekor di belakang.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa mungkin akan terjadi bentrokan antara tim Joker dan tim GM? Dan apakah Ino dan yang lainnya akan menemukan sesuatu?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Ah, iya maafkan untuk penulisan typo. Di chapter ini tampak pemain yang berpihak pada GM mulai melakukan gerakan dan mungkin akan terjadi battle besar-besaran nanti (?).

Saia sarankan untuk hati-hati pas membaca ceritanya ini, mungkin ceritanya sedikit kompleks. Tapi akan saia usahakan untuk mengimbanginya dengan bahasa yang gampang. Dan saran dari Tinu-san, sebenarnya saia sependapat dengan kamu mengenai penulisan _life point_ ... Tapi si Riku yang ngotot *sweatdrop* tapi mungkin akan saia bicarakan ke dia. Saran dan kritik saia diterima kok, dan yang mau berbagi ide silahkan.

Spoiler for next chap : Bakalan ada dua musuh baru dan pemain yang _game over_!

.

.

**HAPPY READ^_^V.**


	13. Neverland : Dark Fairy

Author : Makasih buat semua masukan, saran serta ide yang teman-teman kirim. Sebagian ada yang saia masukan dan sebagian tidak bisa saia masukan (mohon maaf). Maaf juga bila banyak missing typo. Please enjoy this chapter, semoga berkenan.

Warning : T rate, disclaimer, chara death.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 12**

**(Dark Fairy)**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi semua!" sapa Sakura yang pagi itu tampak segar. Wajarlah sejak kemarin tak ada kesempatan untuk beristirahat dan membuatnya sangat kelelahan.

"Pagi!" balas beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul dan sekarang sedang sarapan (ceritanya mereka semua kumpul di INN).

"SAKURA-CHAN!" mendadak muncul seekor beruk yang tak diundang, masuk nyelonong sambil berlari kearah Sakura.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura kaget bercampur senang melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya tiba juga.

"SAKURA-CHAN, GUE KANGEN!" jerit Naruto semakin menjadi dan langsung berniat untuk memeluk Sakura. Tapi seketika Sakura diseret oleh Joker sehingga Naruto yang sudah melompat terjatuh dan sukses mencium lantai.

"Aduh, muka gue sakit!" Naruto kembali menjerit kali ini gara-gara mukanya yang sukses nyusruk ke lantai. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya, membuatnya teringat akan kejadian waktu mereka pertama kali masuk SMP Konoha.

**Flashback **

"_SAKURA-CHANNNN! GUE SENENG BANGET KETEMU LO DISINI!" Naruto dari kejauhan sudah berteriak keras layaknya gorilla lepas. Dia berlari menyeruduk dengan satu tujuan yaitu memeluk Sakura._

_JEDUGH! _

_Dengan satu kepalan tangan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal Naruto. Sekarang cowok berambut pirang itu tengah meringis gara-gara mukanya sukses menghantam kepalan tangan Sasuke._

"_TEME! Lo ngapain juga nonjok gue!" omel Naruto kesal sambil ngacung-ngacungin jari tengahnya ke muka Sasuke._

"_Berisik!" balas Sasuke dengan singkat tapi cukup mampu membuat Naruto darah tinggi._

"_TEME BEJAD! Muka gue nih!" Naruto gak terima merasa diremehkan oleh Sasuke. Dia udah ambil sapu terdekat dan diarahkan ke Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja._

"_Ayo Sakura kita pergi saja dari sini. Tinggalkan saja orang bodoh itu disini" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto._

"_Hei, gue belum selesai ngomong! Balik sini lo!" Naruto kembali ngamuk pas liat dia ditinggalin._

"_Di pending aja buat tahun depan" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil ke Naruto._

"_Brengsek lo!" umpat Naruto yang membanting sapunya dan segera menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura._

**End flashback.**

"Heh, gue tantang lo sekarang!" Naruto ngamuk ke Joker sambil ngacungin jempol kakinya ke NPC itu.

"Tidak berminat" jawab Joker dengan cuek bikin Naruto makin kesal.

"Berhenti bercandanya Naruto!" omel Sakura sambil setengah tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Karena Sakura yang bilang gue nurut deh!" balas Naruto langsung nyengir ke Sakura.

"Joker, apa misi selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura yang kini berubah menjadi serius. Yang lain tampak juga ikutan tegang dan serius.

"Pergi ke _Elf village_" ucapnya santai membuat para pemain yang sedang berkumpul langsung berceloteh gak karuan. Wajarlah, baru aja dari sana masa balik lagi? Dipikir mereka bola sepak apa yang bisa dioper sana-sini seenak jidat.

"KEBERATAN!" jawab hampir seluruh pemain sambil ngibasin tangannya secara serentak.

"Tidak mau ya sudah. Saya bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Sakura. Saya tau kalian orang-orang pengecut yang tak berani bukan?" kata Joker bikin yang lain jengkel sampai hidung mereka kembang-kempis kayak banteng yang lagi ngepul gara-gara liat warna merah.

'_Ini NPC satu bener-bener pengen gue telen idup-idup!' _batin hampir semua pemain dengan sangat nistanya.

"Hey, apa ada yang berminat untuk menggotong Joker lalu dicemplungin ke sumur?" tanya Kiba yang mukanya udah berubah horror.

"Ide bagus, kita pendem kalau perlu" samber Lee langsung manggut-manggut. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-temannya yang mulai merencanakan pembunuhan sadis terhadap NPC-nya.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang gadis yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut panjang itu muncul bersama Kuro Arisato, NPC miliknya. Iris mata merah muda pucat itu kini menatap tajam pada Ino dan yang lain.

"Kami hanya melakukan petualangan kecil. Tak ada larangan bukan?" jawab Asakura yang dengan cepat menjawab. Dia merasa aura disekitar gadis itu sangat berbahaya, dan dia sedang tak ada minat untuk bertarung dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Benarkah? Atau kalian punya niat tersendiri di tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Be-benar kok! Kami hanya sedang berkeliling! La-lagipula, kami sama sekali be-belum tahu mau melakukan apa" timpal Ino ikut membantu Asakura berbicara. Dia tahu atmosfer antara Asakura dan gadis itu sedang naik tensinya.

"Ada apa Shimizu?" tanpa terduga muncul sosok yang Ino kenal. Sosok itu adalah Kimimaro. Kimimaro merupakan teman satu tim Sasuke dalam permainan dan dia merupakan pemain yang levelnya sudah mencapai aura.

"Ah, Kimimaro rupanya kau. Aku hanya sedang menginterogasi tikus-tikus kecil ini. Tindakan mereka sangat mencurigakan" balas Shimizu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa maksudnya lo ngomong gitu hah!" kata Asakura yang udah darah tinggi mendengar ucapan Shimizu barusan.

"Hentikan Asakura!" kata Shiryu yang segera memegangi temannya itu bersama dengan Chouji.

"Lepasin gue Shiryu! Chouji!" Asakura ngamuk dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan Shiryu dan Chouji.

"Benar-benar orang yang tak bisa diatur dan keras kepala" sambung Shimizu malah semakin memanasi Asakura.

"APAHH!" Asakura berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shimizu gak terima dikatain kayak gitu.

"Asakura tenanglah!" kata Chouji sambil menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari Shimizu.

"Kami akan segera pergi dari sini. Ayo Asakura kita pergi!" kata Shiryu sambil menyeret Asakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita juga harus pergi. Ayo Shimizu" kata Kimimaro yang gak lama pergi juga bersama dengan Shimizu.

* * *

"Aku ikut ke _Elf village_" kata Shouta yang sepertinya tertarik untuk ikut bersama Sakura dan Joker.

"Kalo gitu gue ikut!" kata Naruto yang memang dari awal niatnya udah mau nemenin Sakura.

"Gue ikut kalian juga!" balas Lee yang pengen banget setim sama Naruto dan Sakura. Dan kesempatan ini tentu gak dia lewatin, dia merasa bakal ngalamin hal seru kalau ikut sama Joker dan Sakura.

"Gue juga ikut kalian" kata Shikamaru tumben tertarik.

"Sebelumnya saya butuh beberapa orang untuk menunggu di _Butterfly forest_ untuk menemui NPC bernama _dark fairy_" kata Joker yang meminta sebuah tim untuk pergi ke hutan itu.

"Ah, gue gak mau. Baru aja dari sana masa balik lagi" celetuk Kiba dengan malas sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku.

"Biar aku saja yang kesana!" kata Shina yang memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

"Aku ikut bersamamu. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu" ucap Kabuto yang bersedia menemani Shina.

"Gue ikut deh! Tangan gue gatel nih!" samber Hery sambil menyeringai.

"Aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian" timpal Sai. Begitu juga dengan Nyx dan Shino yang segera bergabung dengan Shina.

"Udah segini aja yang ikut, gak usah banyak-banyak" kata Kabuto yang merasa mereka sudah cukup orang.

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah bertemu _dark fairy_?" tanya Shino meminta Joker untuk menjelaskannya lebih spesifik.

"Ketika ada _notice_ yang terbuka, kalian langsung berbicara pada NPC itu" balas Joker yang sepertinya _dark fairy_ akan menjadi lawan mereka selanjutnya. "Sisanya tunggu disini sampai kami kembali. Ayo pergi" kata Joker yang kemudian pergi bersama dengan Sakura, Shouta, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Kami juga pergi" tim Shina pun juga segera berangkat.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Magica dan Cho secara bersamaan saat melihat kedua tim itu pergi menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

"Eh, Rei. Lo kagak ikutin adek lo? Emang gak khawatir gitu?" tanya Kiba yang heran juga ngeliat sikap Rei yang cuek-cuek aja sama adeknya sendiri.

"Kagak. Dia bisa jaga diri sendiri kok. Level 140 masa kalah dengan cepat? Malu-maluin itu sih!" bales Rei dengan tanpa perasaan ck ck ck.

~o0o~

.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Butterfly forest_ itu dimana ya?" tanya Shina yang ternyata ini anak kagak tau sama sekali letak hutan itu. Bener-bener dah, kagak tau tempat tapi berani mencalonkan diri jadi sukarelawan.

"Buset. Gue kira elo tau tempatnya!" kata Nyx yang ternyata juga kagak tau.

"_Butterfly_ _forest _ada di bawah _Halloween town_" balas Shino cepat, kayaknya dia lumayan tau letak-letak tempat di Neverland.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu ada peta berjalan'_ batin semuanya sambil menatap Shino layaknya menatap sebuah harta karun terpendam.

Sekarang mereka semua menuju dermaga untuk menaiki kapal yang berlayar ke **West town**.

.

"Permisi, apa kapal ini akan berlabuh di_ West town_?" tanya Shina kepada salah seorang petugas kalap yang sedang berdiri di sebuah kapal besar yang hendak berlayar pergi.

"Itu benar, kapal ini menuju _West town_ dan akan berangkat 30 menit lagi" jawabnya seraya sambil mengecek barang bawaan dari para penumpang yang masuk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih!" jawab Shina. Dia segera berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari loket karcis.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Nyx yang udah gak betah berdiri lama-lama.

"Iya, kapal itu menuju _West town_ dan berangkat 30 menit lagi" jawab Shina yang kemudian langsung mengantri dibagian loket.

* * *

"Apa informasi pertama dari tempat para peri?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bisa menebak.

"Begitulah" balasnya dengan singkat. Sakura lama-kelamaan terbiasa menghadapi sikap Joker, baginya sama saja seperti menghadapi Sasuke saja.

"Oh, ya Joker. Aku ingin bertanya soal benda-benda yang kudapat? Apa maksud dari semua benda-benda itu?" tanya Sakura yang baru bisa mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya sekarang.

"_Gaara' hearts_ … Merupakan _fragment_ dari kepingan hati Gaara yang hancur. Lalu Sasuke _memories_ adalah _fragment_ dari rekaman kejadian yang dialami Sasuke" jawab Joker yang menjelaskan apa arti dari benda-benda yang didapatkan Sakura. "Jangan banyak bertanya dulu. Kumpulkan dulu semua benda itu dan kau akan tau jawabannya nanti" sambung Joker melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika dia melirik Sakura yang hendak bertanya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa Pandora box tidak bisa dibuka?" Sakura kembali bertanya setelah Joker berhenti berbicara.

"Jelas gak bisa dibuka lah! Itu kotak ada lubang kuncinya, jadi lo butuh kunci buat buka kotak itu" samber Shikamaru menjelaskan secara logis. Sakura langsung manyun merasa dia udah kayak orang bego nanya hal yang gak penting.

"Lalu cari kuncinya dimana?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto lebih bermutu daripada pertanyaan Sakura.

"Akan didapat pada misi terakhir" jawab Joker membuat Naruto menganga lebar. Yang benar saja, untuk membuka kotak aneh seperti itu harus menunggu sampai misi terakhir dan belum lagi dia gak tau kapan misi terakhir itu tiba, mungkin hal itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sampai juga yah! Gue udah bosen banget _stuck _di _Toy's city_!" kata Nyx sambil mengeluarkan uneg-uneg.

"Ayo cepat ke perbatasan kota" kata Hery yang sepertinya enggan berlama-lama di _West town_.

"Jangan buru-buru lah! Nikmati kota ini sebentar gak apa-apa, kan?" kata Nyx yang dengan cepat berpisah dari Shina dan yang lainnya dan mulai berkeliling kota.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Hery. Biarkan saja dia keliling" timpal Kabuto yang ternyata ikutan ngacir gak jelas kemana.

"Oi, oi! Kenapa lo juga ikutan!" kata Hery yang melihat Kabuto ikut berkeliling.

"Udahlah, jangan terlalu tegang. Gue juga mau keliling" celetuk Sai yang gak mau kalah ikutan melengos pergi. Shina dan Shino (perasaan gue aja apa nama mereka cocok ya?) malah diam-diam udah gak ada ditempat. Tinggal Hery yang bingung celingukan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

.

Diperbatasan antara **_Alice wood_ **dengan _**Queen heart castle**_ ternyata ada _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya kebetulan sedang mengatur para prajuritnya.

"JOKERRRRR!" _Queen_ Marie yang melihat Joker muncul langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah.

"Apa kau kemari lagi karena masih merindukanku?" tanya sang ratu yang udah sukses meluk-meluk NPC berwujud badut itu.

"Kami ada urusan di _Elf village_" balas Joker memberitahu tujuannya untuk pergi ke **_Elf village_** bukan karena ingin menemuinya.

"Aku ikut yah!" balas _Queen_ Marie dengan antusias yang malah kepengen ikut.

"Kami ada urusan penting. Lagipula kalau kau ikut bagaimana dengan istanamu?" kata Joker yang sepertinya sedang mencoba mencari alasan agar sang ratu tidak ikut bersamanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Alice untuk menjaga istana, jadi semua pasti tak akan ada masalah!" jawab sang ratu dengan cepat sudah menemui solusi. Hal ini tentu membuat Joker tidak bisa mencari alasan lain, ratu yang satu ini memang selalu banyak akal dan terkadang agak keras kepala kalau sudah memiliki kemauan dan susah ditentang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut" akhirnya Joker hanya bisa mempersilahkan sang ratu ikut bersama mereka. Tentu dia tak mau melihat sang ratu merengek sambil bergelayut padanya hanya karena dia ingin ikut bersamanya.

* * *

**Di West town...**

.

.

"Udah puas jalan-jalannya?" tanya Hery yang terpaksa nunggu disalah satu PUB di kota itu.

"Gak usah manyun gitu dong, kan cuma jalan bentar doang" kata Nyx sambil nyengir, udah puas dia jalan-jalan.

"Hmph … Ayo jalan lagi!" kata Hery yang langsung dengan cepat ninggalin PUB disitu. Dia udah gak betah lama-lama disana, maklum banyak pengunjung yang lalu-lalang dan hampir semua rata, mereka semua bau rokok dan alkohol.

.

Hery dan yang lainnya pergi menuju perbatasan hutan, tetapi sesampainya disana tim mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

"Eh? Rupanya ada mangsa disini" kata sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu, dia muncul beserta dengan Jugo dan Karin.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu disini" kata Kabuto yang langsung bersiaga satu begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah" kata Shino memperingatkan yang lainnya.

"Biar mereka aku yang hadapi" kata Kabuto yang berniat untuk melawan mereka seorang sendiri.

"Jangan gila Kabuto! Mereka bertiga, lo bisa kalah!" kata Hery yang tidak menyetujui ide gila Kabuto. Apa dia sudah tidak waras mau melawan mereka seorang diri. Apalagi dilihatnya ketiga orang di depannya cukup tangguh.

"Itu benar Kabuto, jangan bergaya sok pahlawan!" timpal Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Kabuto dan yang lainnya.

"Benar-benar cari mati" sambar Karin dengan gaya angkuh. Sedangkan Jugo tak banyak berkomentar.

"Aku akan membantumu disini!" kata Shina dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah sana pergi ke tempat NPC itu, jangan khawatirkan kami!" kata Kabuto menyuruh yang lainnya pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Shino yang bergegas memisahkan diri bersama dengan Nyx, Hery, dan Sai.

"Hey mau kemana kalian!" Suigetsu hendak mengejar ke-empat orang itu namun dihalangin Kabuto dan Shina.

"Lewati kami dulu!" ucapnya dengan serius.

"Ck, apa boleh buat! Akan kami habisi kalian baru kami akan menghabisi teman kalian! Bersiaplah!" kata Suigetsu yang dengan cepat langsung menyerang Kabuto.

"Kita juga bantu, ayo Jugo!" kata Karin yang maju bersamaan dengan Jugo.

* * *

**Di Toy's City Inn ...**

.

.

"Aah, bosan sekali!" kata Kiba yang sejak tadi terus mengeluh gak jelas.

"Kalo bosen kenapa elo tadi kagak ikut aja" samber Rei cepet yang ikutan suntuk.

"Males sama capek!" jawabnya singkat.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi ketularan Shikamaru?" tanya Rei mengangkat alisnya heran melihat Kiba yang ternyata bisa juga males.

"Tapi gue jadi penasaran misi apa yang mereka jalanin" Takashiwa nyeletuk dan pasang muka mikir, biasanya ini anak kan diem aja gak banyak komentar.

"Apapun itu kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka berhasil" timpal Hinata berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau gitu gue jalan keliling kota deh" kata Kiba yang segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gue ikut!" samber Takashiwa yang mengikuti Kiba, dan keduanya berjalan keluar.

~o0o~

.

.

"Shino, apa kagak apa-apa tinggalin Kabuto sama Shina?" tanya Nyx yang sedikit mencemaskan kedua orang itu.

"Gak apa-apa, kita percayakan pada mereka" balas Shino yang terus berlari menerobos hutan untuk menemui NPC yang dimaksud.

"Poison needle!" Kabuto menyerang Suigetsu dan yang lain dengan jarum beracun yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Jurus ini merupakan jurus area efek yang menyerang target sekitar. Tapi jurus ini ditangkis dengan pedang besar milik Suigetsu. Karin dan Jugo dapat menghindar dengan cekatan.

"Hanya segitu saja?" kata Suigetsu meremehkan serangan Kabuto membuat pemuda itu berdecih kesal.

"I call upon you!" Shina yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya menggunakan kartu NPC miliknya untuk memanggil Uranai Kisa. Tak lama muncul sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru, tampak sosok itu menggenggam sebuah busur dan terdapat anak panah di belakangnya.

"Uranai Kisa siap menjalankan perintah" ucapnya, mata kuningnya menatap pada sang pemanggil.

"Memanggil bantuan ya? Tapi percuma, kami tak akan bisa dikalahkan!" kata Suigetsu yang kelihatannya malah semakin bersemangat. Kini serangan dialihkan pada Shina. Tapi dengan cepat serangan Suigetsu dihalau Kisa.

"Shirai sune!" serangan petir berbentuk naga kini melesat kearah Suigetsu. Tapi pemuda itu segera mengelak dengan cekatan.

"Fuh, hampir saja. NPC yang merepotkan!" kata Suigetsu yang cukup kaget dengan serangan Kisa barusan.

"Biar NPC dan gadis itu kami yang hadapi, kau urus Kabuto!" kata Karin yang sepertinya sudah menentukan lawannya.

"Terserah!" balas Suigetsu yang langsung mengincar Kabuto.

"Iron punch!" tampak banyak bicara Jugo segera menyerang Shina dengan jurus **Iron punch**, yaitu jurus yang dapat mengubah tangannya keras seperti besi. Shina yang lengah terkena pukulan itu, kontan gadis itu terhempas cukup jauh.

"LEMAH!" kata Karin yang langsung berlari menuju Shina yang masih berusaha berdiri, tampak darah segar mengalir hebat dari mulut gadis itu.

"SHINA!" Kabuto berteriak lantang untuk memperingatkan gadis itu agar cepat menghindar dari serangan Karin.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Shina? Dan misi apa yang sudah menanti Shino dan kawan-kawan?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Aye, adegan tempurnya saia potong diadegan kritis haihaihahai *dikeplak Shina sama Kisa*.

Ah, iya buat ide level up, rare item itu gak bisa saia munculkan. Soalnya nanti yang ada mereka semua malah _hunting_ dulu buat naikin level sampe aura baru lawan musuh. Kasian NPC yang jadi lawan mereka *sweatdrop*. But still thanks for your idea ^_^.

Ayo, ayo yang ada ide buat kasih nama kota? Dungeoun itu kayak sebuah tempat/goa yang isinya banyak monster, kayak di game-game RPG, pasti pernah gimana rasanya masuk ke area yang banyak monster dan di dalemnya ada teka-tekinya juga.

Ano Soal Atlantica game, Riku gak pernah main game itu. Sebenernya ini ide hasil kesimpulan berdasarkan atas keseluruhan game online dicampur game console kok. Jadi bukan dari satu game.

Dan buat yang nungguin fic Akatsuki saia mohon maaf telat update, karena kadar humour saia agak menurun drastis akibat mikir yang berkepanjangan, nanti kalau saia sudah sreg lagi akan saia lanjutkan. Saia hanya bisa menulis fic semacam itu kalau sedang bahagia saja, dan untuk saat ini otak saia lagi suram dan buram, jadi maaf ya minna ...

**Next chapter spoiler : Muncul dua musuh baru dan dua pemain yang game over!  
**

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	14. Neverland : Sayonara my friend

Author : Makasih buat saran serta ide yang selalu masuk. Saia akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan maafkan kelemahan saia dalam pendeskripsian *author masih belajar*, maklum kosa kata saia terbatas sangat. Ah, ya suasana hati saia memang sedang suram dan saia saat ini hanya bisa menulis cerita yang berbau-bau suram. Maaf ya minna ...

Buat kiriman skill masih saia terima. Dan ehm, untuk Reika dengan sangat saia meminta maaf untuk menolak lamaranmu! *digampar Reika*. Maksudnya untuk OC yang kamu kirimkan tidak bisa saia masukan, jadi terima takdir aja ya? Soalnya Reika merupakan tokoh yang sudah terpatri sebagai pejuang solo. Dia itu di game seperti _player_ yang liberalis bareng sama Hery dan sejenis kaya Nyx dan Rei yang main game demi _rare item_ dan penentang GM. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi kiriman NPC-nya terpaksa saia _decline_. Tapi tenang kok kan masih ada Reiki.

Reika : Kok gue sih? Dari sekian banyak, kenapa gue? Kenapa gak Hery aja? *lirik Hery yang lagi anteng*.

Author : Hehehe, saia ada kejutan buat kamu jadi tenang saja!.

Reika : HOREEEE! Rare item ya? *mata blink-blink*.

Author : Liat aja entar. Yosh, saia udah banyak bacod serta curcol. Please enjoy it and sorry for my bad typos.

**Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa setengah waras dan gak waras.**

**Pairing : Hint only.**

**Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya milik saia, OC-nya pinjeman.**

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 13**

**(Goodbye my friend)**

**.**

**.**

"SHINA!" Kabuto berteriak lantang untuk memperingati gadis itu agar cepat menghindar dari Karin yang kini tengah berlari mengincarnya.

"Dori fune!" mendadak dari kejauhan muncul serangan berbentuk jarum-jarum petir kearah Karin. Karin segera mengelak.

"Kurang ajar!" desisnya kesal ketika beberapa jarum-jarum itu melukai lengan dan kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shina?" tanya Kabuto yang segera menghampiri gadis itu dan membentuk posisi pertahanan.

"Maaf, aku kurang waspada" balas Shina yang sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan pertarungan seperti ini.

"Biar aku dan NPC-mu saja yang melawan ketiga orang itu, kau cukup di belakang men-_support_ kami" kata Kabuto yang mencari jalan aman untuk Shina.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Shina sambil mengangguk.

* * *

**Di Elf Village ...**

.

.

"Tak kusangka berjalan melewati **_Illusion forest_** di siang hari cepat juga" kata Sakura yang kaget tak menyangka mereka sudah sampai di **_Elf Village_**.

"Kalau disiang hari melewati hutan ini sangatlah mudah karena tidak ada kabut, selain itu musuh di hutan ini hanya berkeliaran pada sore hari sampai pagi" balas Joker menjelaskan kondisi **_Illusion forest_**.

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang udah gak sabar.

"Kita temui pemimpin disini" jawab Joker yang langsung berjalan memasuki desa, yang lain segera mengikuti.

~o0o~

.

.

"Hah … Hah … Hah … Apa kita sudah sampai Shino?" tanya Nyx yang udah capek dari tadi harus lari terus.

"Ya, sedikit lagi. Tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak ini saja, kita akan sampai" balas Shino sambil mengatur napasnya juga.

.

"Sandkino shou!" Shina mengeluarkan jurus yang dapat mengambil darah musuh dan diberikannya pada teman maupun NPC secara bersamaan.

"Double power! Iron punch!" Jugo mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Shina setelah sebelumnya dia meningkatkan kekuatan serangan miliknya.

"Shunsei yo maro!" Shina memblok serangan Jugo dengan Shunsei yo maro, jurus yang mampu menyerap serangan lawan dan mengubah serangan lawan menjadi _life point _miliknya.

.

"Maelstorm!" jurus kutukan milik Kabuto, dimana dia melemparkan cahaya bola berwarna hitam yang menyerang jantung lawan dan membuat lawan tidak bisa bergerak. Jurus ini tidak bisa diblok oleh senjata apapun.

"Ergh … Ku-kurang ajar lo Kabuto!" Suigetsu makin beringas aja, tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Kabuto yang berada dalam posisi sedang mengunci jurus. Kaget dengan tindakan Suigetsu membuat Kabuto melepaskan kunci jurusnya dan segera menghindari serangan Suigetsu.

"VORTEX!" Suigetsu mengeluarkan jurus **Vortex**, jurus yang mengeluarkan kekuatan angin yang diarahkan ke musuh, area jangkaunya cukup luas.

"KYAA!" Shina yang berada dalam area jangkau _Vortex_ terlempar bersamaan dengan Kabuto.

* * *

**Elder House ...**

.

.

"Silahkan masuk" kata seorang peri bernama Momo yang mempersilahkan Sakura dan yang lainnya masuk untuk menemui sang elder.

"Terima kasih" balas Sakura yang kemudian mengikuti Momo masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang dikediamanku" tampak seorang wanita berpakaian biru muda sedang menyambut mereka. Wanita itu memakai cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Di belakang tubuh wanita itu ada sayap tipis berwarna transparan layaknya seorang peri.

"Aku adalah pemmpin para peri di desa ini. Ada apa kalian mencariku?" tanyanya kepada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kami kemari untuk mencari informasi mengenai _lost child_" jawab Sakura memberitahu maksud dan tujuannya datang menemui sang pemimpin.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Kami para peri memiliki dewa yang kami percaya dan selalu melindungi kami. Kami menyebutnya _God fairy_. Tapi pada suatu ketika jiwa _God fairy_ terusik oleh kegelapan dan membuatnya terpisah jadi dua. Jiwa yang jahat melarikan diri ke _**Butterfly forest**_, temuilah dia dan tenangkanlah jiwanya" kata sang pemimpin peri tersebut memberi penjelasan secara langsung.

"Kami akan kesana dan menenangkan jiwanya" jawab Sakura yang berjanji untuk menenangkan jiwa sang _fairy_. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari sana.

~o0o~

.

.

**Notice : Dark fairy opened**.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghadapi musuh disini" kata Sai yang mendapat firasat tidak enak dengan misi yang baru saja terbuka itu.

.

'_Sial, kalau begini terus tak ada waktu untuk mengeluarkan spell'_ batin Kabuto yang sedang mencari akal untuk mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya. Dia terus saja terdesak oleh serangan Suigetsu, yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menghindar dan mencari celah untuk merapal _spell_.

"Posion claw!" Karin berhasil mengenai Kisa dengan telak saat NPC itu tengah lengah karena melindungi Shina yang kewalahan menghadapi Jugo dengan jurus _Iron_-nya.

Uranai kisa _life point_ : 12720/14835.

'_Aku harus bagaimana? Kisa tak bisa terus-terusan melindungiku'_ tampak Shina berpikir dalam hatinya apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Keadaan seperti ini sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Dapat terlihat Karin dan Jugo mahir bertarung.

"Gak ada waktu buat lo untuk berpikir gadis bodoh!" kata Karin yang langsung menyerang Shina dan membuat gadis itu terkena cakaran dari senjata milik Karin tersebut.

"Double power! Iron punch!" Jugo mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dan ditujukan pada Shina.

'_Jurus itu lagi'_ batin Shina yang langsung bersiap untuk menggunakan jurus _shunsei yo maro_.

"Shunsei yo maro!" Shina mengeluarkan jurus tersebut untuk memblok serangan Jugo. Tapi kali ini Jugo menggunakan kekuatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kali ini berbeda dari jurus yang sebelumnya! Iron skin!" mendadak tubuh Jugo semuanya berubah menjadi besi dan mengalahkan jurus Shina yang sebelumnya dapat dia redam.

"Ahh!" Shina mengaduh kesakitan dengan pelan dan melihat kepalan tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

Jugo kembali bersiap untuk melancarkan tinjunya lagi pada gadis itu yang sekarang sedang kesakitan. Tapi dari arah yang lain muncul jurus lain yang menyerang Jugo.

"WATER BOOM!" serangan tembakan air yang sangat besar berhasil menghantam Jugo. Kisa dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk megabungkan kekuatannya dengan aliran air yang ada.

"KIRI MAI!" Kisa memanah tepat kearah Jugo. Kiri mai salah satu jurus besar milik Kisa yang memiliki tingkat kerusakan mencapai 1000% bila digabungkan dengan jurus air.

"ARGHHHH!" jurus itu sukses langsung melenyapkan Jugo seketika, tampaknya tubuh Jugo yang saat itu sedang diselimuti besi menjadi bumerang baginya, karena kerusakan yang dia terima bertambah jadi dua kali lipat. Karin yang melihatnya langsung mundur perlahan. Bibirnya bergetar saat melihat orang yang mengeluarkan jurus Water boom barusan.

"Ta-tak mungkin … Ji-Jiraiya-sama … " ucap Karin terbata saat melihat sosok Jiraiya yang sedang duduk di atas seekor katak raksasa bernama Gamabunta.

.

"Mau sampai kapan elo terus kabur dari gue hah! KABUTO!" Suigetsu terus saja menyerang Kabuto dengan sangat brutal.

TRANG!

Serangan Suigetsu yang diarahkannya pada Kabuto ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Ka-kau … Kukira kau sudah mati … " kata Kabuto setengah gak percaya melihat sosok yang kini tengah menahan serangan Suigetsu.

"Ceh, rupanya elo masih hidup!" desis Suigetsu kesal dan langsung melompat kearah belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

"Sayang banget ya, gue ini punya nyawa seratus! Elo minggir aja. Biar dia jadi lawan gue!" kata orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Reika! (yang baca dilarang lompat!).

"Kali ini gue bikin elo mati beneran!" kata Suigetsu yang langsung menyerang Reika. Sedangkan Kabuto dia mendadak terjatuh pingsan.

* * *

**Butterfly forest ...**

.

.

"Itu dia, _dark fairy_!" kata Shino sambil menunjuk sosok yang sedang melayang diatas sebuah patung berbentuk malaikat.

"Kalian … Kalian akan mati … Kalian akan mati!" kata _dark fairy_ tersebut yang kemudian membentuk _kekkai_.

'"Here we go! Bersiaplah semua!" kata Hery yang melihat _dark fairy_ mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aokage!" dengan cepat Nyx langsung menggunakan skill miliknya. Skill ini membuat kecepatan serang Nyx bertambah jadi dua kali lipat. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung melakukan jurus combo dan membuat sang _dark fairy_ terjatuh.

"Scan!" Shino mengeluarkan jurus scan dengan menggunakan serangga yang dapat mengetahui informasi mengenai musuh.

_Elite boss : Dark fairy_

_Life point : 105000/125000_

_Element : Shadow_

_Weakness : Light_

_Weapon : Origami_

_Skill : Butterfly Shuriken, Paper cut, Swan dance, unknown, unknown, unknown.  
_

"PAPER CUT!" dengan cepat sebuah sabit raksasa berputar kearah Nyx dan Sai. Kedua orang itu dengan tanggap melompat untuk menghindari serangan sabit itu. Sabit itu langsung berbalik arah kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Angel wing!" Dark fairy mengeluarkan sayap dari belakang tubuhnya yang sayap itu terbuat dari kertas. Jurus ini dikeluarkan untuk menggunakan jurus lain. "BUTTERFLY SHURIKEN"! Jurus jarak jauh andalannya dikeluarkan dan diarahkan pada NYx serta Sai yang berada dalam satu kolom. Tapi jurus ini sebelum berhasil menyentuh Nyx sudah diblok oleh Sai.

"Painting!" Sai menggambar sebuah tameng besar, dia melompat ke depan Nyx dan menggunakan tameng itu sebagai pelindung. Setelah serangan itu berakhir, tameng milik Sai langsung meleleh. Kesempatan ini langsung digunakan _dark fairy_ untuk menyerang kembali.

"Butterlfy Shuriken!" serangan yang sama kembali dilancarkan. Sai dan Nyx tidak sigap jadi mereka tidak sempat bereaksi.

"THUNDER RAIN!" ternyata Hery sudah selesai membuat **Thunder field** dan segera menahan jurus kertas itu dengan **thunder rain** yang merupakan serangan berelemen listrik mirip dengan hujan petir. Serangan hujan petir ini memblok serangan _butterfly shuriken_.

Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!

Tampak kertas-kertas yang berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu itu berhenti, dapat terlihat aliran listrik di kertas-kertas itu. Tapi tak lama ketika efek listrik itu menghilang, _butterfly shuriken_ kembali melaju dengan cepat dan berhasil mengenai Sai dan Nyx yang ada di belakangnya.

"UWAH!".

"HWAH!".

Kedua orang itu terdorong mundur ke belakang dan terjatuh. Nyx tidak terluka karena terlindungi dari Sai yang berada di depannya.

"Sai, lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Nyx ketika melihat tubuh pemuda itu dipenuhi luka.

"Gak apa-apa" jawab Sai yang segera bangkit.

"Flying daggers!" Shino melompat dan melemparkan dua buah_ daggers_ kearah _dark fairy_ yang sedang lengah. **Flying daggers **adalah jurus Shino yang melemparkan dua buah _daggers_ kearah lawan dan setelah berhasil melukai musuh kedua _daggers_ itu akan menghilang.

"Anak yang menyusahkan! Weapon change!" dark fairy mengeluarkan jurus kertas dimana kertas dari sayapnya bermunculan dan membentuk menjadi senjata. Sebuah pedang berbentuk kertas sudah berada di tangan _dark fairy_ dan dia mengayunkannya kearah Shino. Shino menggunakan kedua _daggers_ miliknya untuk menahan ayunan pedang tersebut.

'_Tak kusangka meski dari kertas tapi benar-benar keras seperti pedang sungguhan'_ batin Shino yang tak menduga benda yang terbuat dari kertas itu bisa menjadi sekeras pedang sungguhan, Shino mulai terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Stun Ray!" serangan kilat berelemen cahaya berhasil didaratkan pada _dark fairy_. Shino segera melompat salto ke belakang.

"Nyx, gunakan skill tadi. Dia lemah sama element cahaya!" kata Shino yang menyuruh Nyx menggunakan skill yang sama sekali lagi.

"Stun Ray!" Nyx mengeluarkan jurus yang sama sekali lagi tapi kali ini jurusnya bisa ditangkis oleh _dark fairy_.

"Black Hurricane!" Hery menyerang dengan jurus angin andalannya.

Dark fairy _life point_ : 85000/125000.

"Missile arrows!" Sai mengeluarkan jurus **missile arrows**, yang merupakan jurus panah beruntun yang melesat secara garis lurus, anak panah yang dikeluarkan berjumlah sepuluh dan masing-masing memiliki kerusakan 1000 point (jurus aslinya biasanya mencapai 2000 point kerusakan). Berbeda dari jurus _meteor storm_ (hujan _arrows_) milik Rei yang bisa dihindari, jurus ini akan tepat mengenai sasaran tanpa meleset.

Dark fairy life point : 75000/125000.

"HIAT!" Nyx melesat dan memotong salah satu sayap kertas milik _dark fairy_.

"Wing recovery!" ternyata sayap yang dipotong Nyx kembali lagi bentuknya seperti semula.

"Di-dia … " Nyx melotot gak percaya tapi dia menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menyadari kalau di game apapun bisa berlaku.

"Dia bisa menumbuhkan kembali sayapnya" sambung Shino yang langsung berdiri agak menjauh dari _dark fairy_.

* * *

"Kurang ajar! Sialan! Brengsek!" disisi lain Suigetsu terdesak oleh Reika yang sedang menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Lo gak bakalan bisa menang secara adil Suigetsu!" balas Reika yang sedang dalam kondisi _full energy_.

"Teme … " Suigetsu menggeram kesal sambil menatap Reika penuh amarah.

"RAGE!" Reika dengan cepat melesat menyerang Suigetsu dan melancarkan serangan ke Suigetsu. Tapi lagi-lagi disaat Reika hendak melakukan serangan vital, serangannya diblokir.

TRANG!

"Re-Reiki … ?" gumam Reika dengan pelan ketika dilihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu menghadang serangannya. Reika mundur ke belakang sambil melihat sosok di depannya yang dia panggil Reiki itu.

"REIKI!" Reika berteriak memanggil Reiki yang pergi membawa Suigetsu. Sosok keduanya menghilang dari hadapan Reika.

"Ck … " Reika berdecih kesal saat melihat kedua orang itu lolos melarikan diri. Tapi dia segera melupakan hal itu. Dia segera menghampiri Kabuto dan melihat keadaan pemuda itu.

.

"Oi, lo kagak apa-apa?" tanya Reika ke Kabuto yang tengah terduduk baru sadar dari pingsan sesaatnya.

"Ergh … Kagak apa-apa … Lebih baik kita ke tempat Shina melihat keadaannya" jawab Kabuto yang kemudian berdiri. Keduanya kini pergi menuju tempat Shina.

.

"Crystal Wall!" muncul dinding _crystal_ pelindung yang menghalangi serangan Jiraiya.

"Mau kabur ya! Gamabunta keluarkan Water blaster!" Jiraiya memerintahkah Gamabunta untuk mengeluarkan jurus **Water blaster**, yaitu serangan gabungan dari skill air dan angin untuk menghancurkan dinding Kristal tersebut.

JLEGAR!

Dinding Kristal itu berhasil dihancurkan, tapi sayang Karin berhasil diselamatkan oleh Guren. Keduanya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Berhasil lolos rupanya" decak Jiraiya agak kesal. Tak lama muncul Reika dan Kabuto.

"Bagaimana Reika? Kau berhasil menghabisi Suigetsu?" tanya Jiraiya pada pemuda itu, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang muram sepertinya Suigetsu berhasil lolos.

"Tidak, dia lolos" jawabnya singkat. Saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada Reiki yang sepertinya berpihak pada Game master.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Kabuto terkejut melihat Jiraiya ada disana, terlebih lagi sepertinya Jiraiya berpihak pada Joker.

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Kita urus luka-luka kalian dulu" balas Jiraiya yang sepertinya mengerti sorot pandang dari Kabuto yang penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

"Interrupt!" jurus milik Shino dimana dia mengirim pasukan serangga berwarna hitam untuk mengelilingi musuh sampai tubuh lawan sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh serangga.

"Dengarkan aku, Hery gunakan kekuatan sihir besar lo buat ngelukain dia. Sai dan Nyx lindungi Hery" kata Shino yang sepertinya memiliki rencana bagus.

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Nyx dengan heran apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Shino.

"Gue mau pakai jurus besar gue yang bisa menghabisi dia. Tapi gue butuh kalian melukai dia setengahnya lagi" ucap Shino yang kayaknya punya skill yang cukup dapat membunuh _dark fairy_.

"Oke, gue ngerti!" kata Hery yang langsung merapalkan mantra, mumpung _dark fairy_ sedang tidak bisa melihat akibat kerumunan serangga kiriman Shino. Shino segera mencari jarak yang agak jauh untuk mengeluarkan skill miliknya.

"Black Hurricane!" serangan element angin besar itu kembali dikeluarkan Hery dan mampu membawa musuh ikut terbawa arus angin ke belakang.

"Aokage!" Nyx langsung menyambar _dark fairy_ yang belum sigap itu dengan jurus combo miliknya. Pukulannya telak mengenai wajah sang _dark fairy_, juga beberapa tendangan yang beberapa kali mengenai _dark fairy_.

"Ku-kurang ajar!" geram _dark fairy_ yang berhasil menangkap kaki Nyx yang hendak menendangnya lagi. Dia memutar Nyx ke udara beberapa kali dan kemudian melemparnya sampai menabrak dinding _kekkai_.

"PAPER CUT!" dengan cepat dia melemparkan sabit besar miliknya kearah Nyx yang masih belum bangun.

"Wind zone defense!" Hery dengan cepat menggunakan jurus perlindungan yang diarahkan pada Nyx. Dapat terlihat kubah berwarna hijau terang terbentuk disekeliling Nyx.

BRAK!

Sabit itu tersangkut dikubah itu dan membuat retakan kecil yang menganga. _Dark fairy_ segera terbang untuk mengambil sabit itu.

"Painting!" Sai menggambar sebuah rantai besar lalu dilemparkannya kearah sabit itu, dan dengan sekali tarikan sabit besar itu dapat dengan mudah terangkat. Pada dasarnya sabit itu hanyalah kertas tentu tidak sulit untuk mengangkatnya. Sabit yang terangkat itu kini berada di dalam tangan Sai.

"RASAKAN INI!" Sai melempar sabit itu ke _dark fairy_ dan tepat mengenainya hingga _dark fairy_ terdorong dan membentur_ kekkai_.

Dark fairy life point : 50000/125000.

"Swan dance!" serangan burung angsa yang berjumlah ratusan melesat terbang kearah Sai. Angsa-angsa itu mengelilingi Sai lalu berputar hingga tercipta tornado.

"AAHHH!" serangan itu berputar cepat mengelilingi Sai dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu tercabik-cabik. Setelah jurus selesai Sai terlempar jauh dan jatuh ke tanah.

Sai life point : 250/7650.

"Sai!" Hery yang panik langsung segera merapal jurus untuk mengobati Sai, tapi _dark fairy_ segera menyerangnya dengan tombak kertas.

"Urgh … " serangan tombak itu berhasil menusuk bahu kiri Hery. Terlihat cairan darah keluar dari sisi bahu kiri Hery.

"Lawan aku!" kata Nyx yang langsung menerjang _dark fairy_ dengan sebuah sabetan senjata yang langsung ditangkisnya dengan tombak.

"Cepat pulihkan Sai!" kata Nyx yang kini berusaha menghadang _dark fairy_ yang ingin menyerang Hery.

"Jangan menghalangiku gadis kecil!" kata _dark fairy_ mulai kesal karena terus dihalangi oleh Nyx.

"Healing force!" Hery berhasil mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhan pada Sai.

"Persiapan selesai! MANTIS SOLDIERS!" **Mantis soldier** adalah jurus tersembunyi milik Shino, dimana dia akan mengeluarkan serangga mantis dari dalam tubuhnya. Serangga-serangga ini akan menduplikat dirinya menjadi sepuluh ekor setiap sepuluh detik. Serangga-serangga ini akan menyerang musuh dengan menggunakan dua bilah pisau yang tertanam di tangan dan kakinya, selain itu serangga ini memiliki racun mematikan membuat yang terkena tak bisa menggunakan anggota tubuhnya dengan normal.

"Mantis Soldiers serang _dark fairy_!" kata Shino memerintahkan serangga-serangga itu menyerang _dark fairy._ Mantis-mantis itu dengan cepat menyerang, _dark fairy_ diserbu serangga yang mungkin jumlahnya mencapai ribuan dan _life point-_nya terus berkurang. Hingga akhirnya _life point_-nya mencapai nol.

**Notice : Dark fairy complete**.

"Berakhir … " kata Hery dengan lega. Sebenarnya dia khawatir kalau saja Sai sampai _game over_ tadi, dia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti Reika terulang lagi (dia gak tau aja si Reika selamat dengan sehat).

"Nih pegang!" kata Shino yang mengambil pecahan batu berwarna biru dan dilemparkannya pada Hery.

.

"Bagus, sekarang giliran kita" kata Joker yang kemudian menaiki sebuah perahu kecil. Dia dan yang lainnya akan pergi menuju _Fairy island_ dengan menggunakan perahu yang sudah disediakan oleh para peri setempat. Dan untuk menuju pulau itu mereka akan mengarungi salah satu aliran sungai yang berada di desa itu.

"Hati-hati semuanya!" kata para peri yang mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Sakura dan yang lainnya. Pelan-pelan perahu itu mulai berjalan sendiri. Ya, perahu itu sudah diberi mantra untuk berjalan menuju _Fairy island_.

.

"Kayaknya tim Shino sukses" kata Kiba yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota dengan Takashiwa yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kiba, liat sini! Ada festival mainan!" teriak Taka (namanya saia singkat jadi seperti ini) sambil lompat-lompat seneng mendadak pas liat banyak mainan yang lagi dipamerin.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Kiba antusias yang langsung lari nyamperin Taka. Dan bener aja, di salah satu sudut kota sedang diadakan festival mainan raksasa! Dan mainan-mainan itu kini sedang berdiri rapih.

"Kesono yuk!" ajak Taka yang langsung lari duluan buat nyaksiin ajang pameran itu.

"Tungguin gue!" Kiba segera berlari menyusul.

* * *

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini" kata Shino yang sekarang diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat bercak-bercak warna merah. Sepertinya bercak merah itu efek samping dari jurus yang sebelumnya dia gunakan.

"Lo kagak apa-apa, Shino?" tanya Hery saat melihat kondisi cowok itu kurang baik. Ditambah lagi jumlah _life point_ terus berkurang secara perlahan.

"JKagak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Kabuto dan Shina. Semoga mereka berdua tiak apa-apa" balas Shino mengingatkan kalau masih ada Kabuto dan Shina yang harusnya lebih mereka khawatirkan.

"Kau benar … Ayo cepat kesana!" balas Hery dengan cepat baru teringat pada kedua temannya itu.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju perbatasan, tapi di tengah jalan ada serangan dadakan.

"Spider Web!" sebuah jaring laba-laba terlempar dan mengarah pada Shino. Membuat pemuda itu terperangkap dan terjerat di dalam jaring itu.

"SHINO!" baik Sai, Nyx dan Hery terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu. Mereka berusaha menghampiri Shino yang masih terperangkap dijaring laba-laba itu yang terkait antara dua pohon.

"Sudah terlambat! One shoot!" serangan **One shoot** adalah jurus panah yang memiliki ketepatan akurasi seratus persen yang akan mengincar bagian yang diinginkan penggunanya. Serangan itu melesat tepat mengincar bagian dada Shino. Dalam sekejap _life point_ Shino yang memang sejak tadi berkurang akibat jurus yang dia gunakan sebelumnya langsung menjadi nol. Pemuda itu _game over_.

"SHINOOO!" teriak Nyx, Sai dan Hery yang melihat secara langsung temannya _game over_. Shino hilang begitu saja.

"Mudah sekali ternyata! Sampai jumpa lagi!" kata sosok itu yang kemudian dengan cepat melompat diantara pepohonan dan menghilang.

Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Dan misi apa yang akan dihadapi Sakura yang kini sedang menuju Fairy island?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : yak, yang game over disini ternyata Jugo dan Shino. Reika kagak koit *sambil lirik-lirik Reika yang lagi tap dancing*. Dari awal saia memang gak berniat bikin dia game over kok, cuma iseng! *dilempar ke sumur*. Tapi cukup bikin deg-degan ya?.

Wahahaha apa benar Joker itu Sasuke? Coba tanya.

Author : Joker, apakah kamu itu Sasuke?

Joker : Menurutmu? *jawab sambil menyeringai*.

Author : Menurut saia kamu itu seekor badut yang gak jelas yang nyasar ke Neverland? Dan ngira Neverland itu area sirkus *menjawab dengan pede*.

Joker : *Pamerin berderet kartu yang siap dia lempar*.

Author : Bercanda kok! *sweatdrop*. Hmph, mungkin untuk OC dan NPC akan saia tutup disini, tapi yang mau ngirim skill lagi buat OC-nya silahkan, tapi gak boleh melebihi sepuluh skill ya. Oh, ya skill yang pernah dipakai para OC gak bisa dirombak ulang lagi, gomen m(_)m. Akhir kata ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	15. Neverland : Giant baby attack!

Author : Ano, itu Kiba cs kan masih di Toy's City, belum pindah kemana-mana. Selain itu saia belum memasukkan nama kota yang baru. Lagi baca hasil kiriman teman-teman ^_^. Rasanya saia akan mulai memberi hint romance mulai chapter depan (hanya hint loh bukan bener-bener pair mutlak). Please enjoy this chapter, maap pendek!.

Warning : T rate (maybe semi M?), chara death, bahasa labil nan ababil ala gamers.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer " Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland **

**Chapter 14**

**(Serangan bayi raksasa!)**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaah … Kenapa tempatnya ramai seperti ini sih!" keluh Ino yang kesal dari tadi sempat terdorong-dorong oleh beberapa orang yang melintas.

"Kita liat yuk ke depan!" ajak Asakura yang kayaknya semangat bener pengen tau. Ino dan yang lainnya mau tak mau mengikuti Asakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Eh, itu kan Ino!" kata Kiba yang melihat sosok penampakan cewek berambut pirang yang sedang bersama dua orang lainnya.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Taka dengan budegnya. Maklum ini anak kan pendiem jadi belum terlalu kenal sama yang lain.

"Temen gue. Lo disini aja, jangan kemana-mana, ntar ilang!" kata Kiba gak menjawab pertanyaan Taka. Dia dengan cepat menghampiri Ino yang sepertinya sedang celingukan.

.

"Ino! Rupanya elo disini, ya?" Kiba menyapa Ino, bikin cewek itu kaget dan bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana. Masalahnya sekarang mereka sudah berada dipihak yang bersebrangan.

"Iya … " balas Ino dengan pelan. Kiba terdiam sejenak sambil melihat tangan Ino, dan dia menyadari kalau gadis itu berpihak pada Game Master. Ino yang menyadari tatapan Kiba terarah pada tangannya segera menutupinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Elo … Berpihak pada GM ya?" tanya Kiba dan Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Apapun itu elo tetep temen gue kok!" bales Kiba sambil nyengir ke Ino. Ino terdiam sambil menatap Kiba tak percaya. Awalnya dia mengira Kiba akan memarahinya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak setia kawan atau berkhianat, ternyata dugaannya salah.

.

"Ino, sama siapa tuh?" Shiryu nunjuk Ino yang lagi ngobrol sama Kiba. Yah, Shiryu kan gak sempet ketemu Kiba. Dia kenal Kiba sih tapi gak begitu deket selama di game.

"Samperin yuk!" timpal Asakura yang langsung narik Shiryu buat nyamperin Ino dan Kiba.

~o0o~

,

"Ino, punya temen kok gak kenalin ke kita-kita?" kata Asakura yang udah muncul disitu, sekarang dia lagi berdiri sambil nyengir. Di sebelahnya ada Shiryu yang pasrah doang ngeliat Asakura gangguin orang ngobrol.

"Oh, iya. Ini Kiba! Dan Kiba, mereka Asakura sama Shiryu." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk Asakura dan Shiryu secara bergantian.

"Ow, iya gue tau tentang kalian dari Cho" balas Kiba yang memang sepertinya sempat mendengar Cho bercerita tentang dua temannya yang berpihak pada Game Master. Setelah mendengar nama Cho, kedua pemuda itu memasang wajah sedih.

"Jangan begitu! Teman ya teman. Tak peduli ada dipihak mana, tali persahabatan gak bisa putus begitu saja" kata Kiba mencoba menghibur Asakura dan Shiryu. Ino tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan, semakin lama sikap Kiba jadi agak mirip sama Naruto. Padahal dulu Naruto selalu bertengkar dengan Kiba, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau sekarang keduanya malah menjadi teman dekat, bahkan Kiba sanggup menggantikan posisi Sasuke sebagai teman terdekat Naruto saat ini setelah Gaara.

* * *

"Chouji?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat Chouji yang sedang berada disalah satu meja makan dan sedang melahap beberapa daging kesukaannya.

"Hinata!" seru Chouji juga terkejut dan segera melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

.

"Kira-kira berapa lama perjalanan kita untuk sampai ke _Fairy island_?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengarungi aliran sungai.

"Kalau tidak salah, Momo bilang membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai kesana kan" ucap Lee sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Momo. Peri yang tadi mengantar mereka.

"Satu jam dalam kebosanan. Mending gue tidur dulu deh … Hoamzz" celetuk Shikamaru dengan malas. Dia sudah menguap lebar sedari tadi.

"Woi, jangan tidur!" kata Lee setengah sewot melihat Shikamaru yang udah ambil posisi tiduran. Udah tau perahunya kecil dia malah seenaknya tidur. Perahu ini hanya cukup untuk dinaiki enam orang, dan di tengah perahu ini ada kubah yang menutupi. Mereka duduk di dalam kubah itu. Naruto sama _Queen_ Marie gak ikut karena Naruto mual mendadak gara-gara pusing dan _Queen _Marie juga gak ikut, berjaga-jaga.

"Berisik lo! Bangunin gue kalo udah sampe!" bales Shikamaru gak peduli sama ocehan Lee.

* * *

"SHINA! KABUTO!" Nyx berlari cepat saat melihat Shina dan Kabuto baik-baik saja.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian semua tidak apa-apa!" ucap Shina turut senang.

"Eh? Kemana Shino?" tanya Kabuto yang menyadari sosok pemuda pendiam itu tidak ada diantara mereka.

"UWAAAAA!" mendadak Nyx menangis keras sambil memeluk Shina.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Shina bingung dengan sikap Nyx yang berubah mendadak.

"Shi-Shino … Hiks … Dia _game over_! Huhuhu … " jawab Nyx sambil setengah terisak. Kelihatannya Nyx sedikit traumatic dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Dia terus saja memeluk Shina sambil menangis pelan.

"Eh? Apa gue meninggalkan kejadian penting?" samber Reika yang nongol dari arah samping (dia abis cari rumput obat-obatan buat luka si Kabuto dan Shina).

"REIKA!" Hery dan Sai kaget melihat Reika yang dikira sudah _game over_ muncul dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Lo masih hidup?" tanya Hery setengah gak percaya.

"Yo'i. Jiraiya-sensei yang nolongin gue. Waktu tubuh gue pengen jatuh ke air terjun curam itu, Gamabunta narik gue pake lidahnya" balas Reika menjelaskan kronologis kejadiannya bagaimana dia bisa selamat.

"Begitulah!" kata Gamabunta yang kini sudah berubah wujud jadi kecil sambil melambai ke arah Hery dan Sai.

"Tenang saja! Kita bisa mengembalikan mereka kalau kita berhasil menyelesaikan ini semua" kata Jiraiya memberitahu dengan yakin.

"Benarkah itu Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Kabuto sepertinya terkejut dengan berita tersebut.

"Benar sekali. Apa kalian tidak percaya pada admin?" kata Jiraiya meyakinkan ucapannya pada yang lain sambil menatap serius yang lainnya. "Jadi tenang saja. Kita harus bisa mengakhiri ini semua" sambungnya lagi memberi kekuatan tekad pada yang lainnya.

* * *

**Toy's City ...**

.

.

"Liat, liat! Pamerannya udah dimulai!" kata Taka sama Asakura barengan. Sekarang mereka lagi baris diposisi paling depan buat nonton pameran mainan itu.

"Tapi gak usah norak!" bales Kiba sama Shiryu barengan yang heran kenapa temennya berubah autis mendadak.

~o0o~

.

.

"Kau kenapa Shouta?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat anak kecil itu duduk agak menjaga jarak dari Joker dan terlihat diam saja sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari NPC itu.

"Aku gak apa-apa sih … Ha-hanya saja … Aku … A-aku takut pada badut!" jawab Shouta setengah terbata-bata sambil melirik kearah Joker yang dia panggil badut itu.

"Ba-badut … " Sakura setengah _sweatdrop_ sambil melirik kearah Joker yang sepertinya memberikan sedikit reaksi atas ucapan Shouta barusan.

"Hmph … Fufufufufu … " Lee berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya biar gak meledak. Ayolah, NPC langka seperti dia disamakan dengan seekor (?) badut. Benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri itu namanya. Tapi siapa suruh juga kenapa tampilan Joker mirip badut ancol yang sering mejeng dipertunjukan-pertunjukan sirkus.

"Jadi kau takut pada badut ya?" tanya Joker yang malah sengaja memamerkan wajahnya di depan muka Shouta, membuat bocah itu membeku seketika alias ketakutan. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau tidak takut lagi pada badut" katanya lagi sambil tiba-tiba menggendong Shouta. Jelas saja anak itu kelabakan dan menjadi histeris sambil meronta.

"UWAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU KAU BADUT NAKAL!" teriak Shouta sambil memukul-mukul wajah Joker, meminta untuk diturunkan. Tapi bukannya diturunkan, Joker malah semakin menjadi. Dia malah memutar-mutar Shouta dan sesekali mendekatkan wajah anak itu ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Hentikan Joker kau membuatnya takut!" omel Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba memukul kepala Joker dengan 'agak' keras.

BLUGH!

Joker secara tiba-tiba melepaskan gendongannya dan membuat Shouta langsung terjatuh kebawah, membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hiks … Aku jadi semakin takut dengan badut" gumamnya sambil berusaha untuk duduk kembali.

"Hebat sekali tenagamu seperti monster" kata Joker memberi komentar mengenai tenaga Sakura. Jangankan di game, di dunia nyata saja kekuatan Sakura memang mengerikan.

"A-apa yang lo bilang barusan!" hardik Sakura dengan gaya preman yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Yang mana? Oh, tenaga wanita gorilla?" tanya Joker malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"APAH! Wa-wanita gorilla?" Sakura meloncat kesal. Sebelah kakinya sudah dia naikkan keatas bangku dan tangannya sudah menunjuk-nunjuk Joker dengan kesal.

"Bukan ya?" tanya Joker malah bersikap _innocent_, tidak perduli kalau kepala Sakura sudah mengeluarkan asap.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi yang lo bilang tadi!" kata Sakura menantang dengan sengit.

"Yang tenaga monster? Wanita gorilla? Atau gadis tomboy bertenaga seperti dinosaurus?" tanya Joker yang sepertinya sengaja membuat Sakura kesal. Dia malah semakin jadi meledek gadis berambut pink itu.

"Grrr … Tidak ada ampun lagi Joker!" teriak Sakura mengumumkan perang pada Joker. Tanpa terduga dia melompat dan berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada NPC yang satu itu.

BAK!

BIK!

BUK!

"Hoammzz … Kalian berdua berisik sekali sih! Apa tidak bisa tenang sedikit? Gue jadi gak bisa tidur lagi nih!" keluh Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

BAGH!

Satu tonjokan mendarat telak di atas kepala Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu tertidur kembali, dengan kata lain dia jatuh pingsan.

"Selamat menikmati tidurmu Shikamaru!" balas Sakura dengan garang setelah melihat pemuda berambut nanas itu tertidur akibat tonjokannya.

10 menit kemudian …

.

BLUGH!

Joker terjatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan Sakura yang mendudukinya sambil memasang wajah puas. Untuk urusan ngamuk-mengamuk, Sakura memang paling juara. NPC itu sekarang tidak berkutik, tapi mulutnya tetap saja tidak bisa diam untuk membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau memang benar-benar gadis yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kutemui" ucapnya dengan datar.

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue bikin babak-belur beneran lo!" ancem Sakura dengan wajah seram, tapi sepertinya ancamannya tidak berpengaruh pada Joker.

"Kenapa? Saya hanya sedang memuji kekuatanmu. Gadis bertenaga monster" balasnya dengan perasaan tidak bersalah kalau ucapannya itu tidak pantas sebagai sebuah pujian untuk seorang gadis.

"Lee! Gue pinjem kain yang di tangan lo!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kain-kain putih yang membalut tangan Lee.

"Buat apa?" tanya Lee dengan cengo. Cowok ini memang selalu membalut kedua tangannya dengan kain putih yang sengaja dia lilitkan. Katanya sih biar terlihat lebih keren.

"Buat sumpel mulutnya nih! Sama iket tangannya!" kata Sakura dengan muka psikopat.

"Biar gue aja!" balas Lee yang langsung nyengir. Kapan lagi dia bisa menistai NPC ini setelah sebelumnya rencananya untuk mencemplungkan NPC ini ke sumur gagal. Dengan cepat Lee mengikat tangan Joker dan menyumpal mulutnya itu.

"Ini akibatnya kalau berani ngatain gue!" kata Sakura dengan senang dan tertawa puas. Shouta diam-diam nyengir bahagia karena dendamnya terbalas.

* * *

"Lebih baik untuk hari ini kita bermalam disini. Aku akan pergi mencari air, sisanya cari kayu bakar dan makanan" kata Jiraiya yang kemudian beranjak berdiri dan pergi bersama Gamabunta yang kini ukurannya sudah mengecil.

"Kalau gitu gue pergi cari kayu bakar" kata Reika memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kayu bakar.

"Gue ikut!" samber Hery yang segera menyusul Reika.

"Aku akan mencari makanan. Nyx, kau disini dengan Kisa. Jaga Kabuto dan juga Shina" kata Sai yang juga pergi untuk mencari makanan.

"Gue ngerti. Kalian hati-hati ya!" balas Nyx seraya mengangguk cepat dan menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat ke Shina.

~o0o~

.

.

"Wow! Mainannya keren-keren!" ucap Asakura dengan takjub saat mainan-mainan raksasa itu dipamerkan muncul satu-persatu dari dalam kotak hadiah. Sedangkan Taka menyaksikan dengan mata yang _sparkling-sparkling_.

"Dan ini dia kotak mainan terakhir! Mari kita lihat apa isinya!" kata sang pembawa acara dengan sangat antusias, membuat para penonton yang ada disana ikut antusias untuk menyaksikannya.

"WAW … !" begitulah kira-kira respon para penonton saat melihat isi dari kotak terakhir itu, yang memunculkan sebuah mainan raksasa (ukurannya mungkin 4 kali dari tubuh pria dewasa) dengan bentuk seperti bayi. Tapi ada yang aneh ketika mainan itu bergerak dan menyerang penonton! Kepanikan pun terjadi.

"ASTAGA! INI, KAN _GIANT BABY_!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari dari serangan si bayi.

"Bener juga, pantes kayak pernah liat bentuknya!" bales Shiryu yang rupanya baru inget. Maklum kalau di game bentuknya gak sebesar ini cuma namanya doang _giant baby_. Ternyata pas liat aslinya gede banget.

"_Giant baby_ apa tuh?" tanya Ino yang emang gak tau sama sekali soal monster ini.

"Itu monster bayi raksasa, termasuk salah satu monster MVP!" kata Kiba menjelaskan kalau ternyata monster itu tipe MVP. MVP adalah monster yang memiliki jumlah _point_ lebih besar dari _elite boss_ dan memang diperuntukkan untuk menjadi monster yang harus dikalahkan oleh para pemain dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Jangan banyak bicara ayo cepat kabur dari sini!" kata Taka yang langsung mendorong Kiba.

.

"Ada apa ya di luar?" Hinata berusaha melongok keluar bersama dengan Neji dan Chouji untuk mengetahui dari mana asal suara kegaduhan tersebut. Akan tetapi pemilik INN tersebut dengan cepat menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan meminta agar tidak ada satu pun yang keluar.

"Di luar ada monster! Bayi raksasa. Kumohon untuk semua pelanggan untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini" katanya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur keluar.

"Sepertinya itu giant baby and our comrades" kata Kaze datar sambil menunjuk Kiba serta Taka yang lari, di belakangnya menyusul Ino, Shiryu dan Asakura. Dan tampak seorang bayi besar yang mengejar mereka.

"Itu, kan … Shiryu dan Asakura. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" kata Cho yang melihat kedua temannya di luar.

"Apa kita harus menolong mereka?" tanya Ten-Ten yang mencemaskan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir" kata Fuego dengan datar.

"Giant baby pada dasarnya bukanlah mahkluk jahat, dia tidak memiliki skill yang mampu melukai orang lain" timpal Kaze menjelaskan maksud dari kata-kata Fuego yang mengatakan untuk tidak khawatir.

"Hanya saja … " Kaze tiak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Giant baby memiliki kemampuan untuk melumpuhkan dan melemahkan pertahanan lawan. Dia musuh yang cukup merepotkan" sambung Temari yang kemudian berjalan keluar sambil mempersiapkan kipas besarnya.

"Kau mau apa Temari?" tanya Yumiko begitu melihat gadis berkuncir empat itu membuka pintu INN.

"Mau ngapain lagi? Tentu saja melawan mahkluk besar itu lah!" jawab Temari sambil menyeringai kecil. Dia memaksa pemilik INN untuk membuka pintu untuknya.

"Tunggu, gue ikut!" kata Neji yang bergegas menyusul Temari.

"Aku juga ikut!" Cho ikut menyusul Temari dan Neji yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Tungguin!" teriak Ten-Ten yang juga gak mau kalah.

"Yang lainnya tetap di dalam!" kata Temari saat sudah berada tepat di depan pintu bersama yang lainnya. Mereka menurut dan tidak protes.

"AERO BLASTER!".

Bagaimana pertarungan Temari dan yang lainnya melawan bayi raksasa itu?

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Lagi-lagi adegannya saia cut pas dipertarungan ck ck ck *dikipas Temari*.

Ano buat masukan kotanya makasih ya, saia tampung dulu. Belum saia masukin ke chapter. Dan kalian tau tidak? Demi menyalurkan ide game ke cerita ini, Riku sampai rela memainkan berbagai macam game petualangan yang dia punya. Sampe akhirnya dia malah keasikan sendiri main tales of rebith! Dan minta saia beserta tiga orang lainnya untuk ikutan main *kebetulan bisa sampe 4 player*. Walhasil bukannya ngetik malah jadi asik main *sweatdrop*.

Disini Jiraiya udah nongol tinggal harap-harap cemas mungkinkah sosok kedua yang lainnya (Orochimaru dan Tsunade) bakalan nongol juga?. Ngomong-ngomong Reiki itu cowok.

Sepertinya saia menggambarkan sosok Joker seperti sosok NPC ajaib yang kadang bisa 'sedikit' konyol walaupun itu tak disengaja *sweatdrop*. Yah, gak apa-apalah asal jangan berubah autis mendadak kayak Kaze.

Kaze : *pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah pake shuriken*.

Author : Yah, intinya HAPPY READ!.


	16. Neverland : Shouta plan

Author : Maap telat update, saia harus jagain Riku yang lagi sakit. Jadi waktu ngetiknya kebagi. Ah, ya chapter ini saia buat tanpa bantuan dia, dan semoga tetep bisa nyambung dan kerasa dunia gamenya. Maklum saia gak terlalu tau soal game, cuma tau sedikit. Wah, yang kasih usul hint NPC dengan pemain boleh tuh, tapi siapa sama siapa? Saia sendiri belum memikirkannya.

Satu lagi, mulai sekarang kalau ada review diluar konten dari cerita akan saia delete. Maap sebelumnya tapi ini saia lakukan untuk pencegahan dari hitamnya otak dan hati. Tentu sebagai author saia memiliki hak untuk mengatur review mana yang bagus untuk untuk disharing dan yang tidak. Selama kalian dapat memberi saran dan kritik yang bermanfaat buat saia itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau abal-abal, maaf sekali akan saia hapus. Readers bisa berpendapat begitu juga dengan para author. Kami para author juga sudah menulis cerita sebaik yang kami bisa dan tentu kami berharap mendapat bimbingan berguna dari readers yang CERDAS! Mohon maaf bila ada review-nya yang saia hapus, tolong jangan sakit hati. Saia hanya akan menanggapi review yang berkaitan dengan cerita, serta saran dan kritik yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang saia buat.

Dan, saia memang sering memberi komentar pada kotak review itu dikarenakan kebanyakan yang mereview cerita saia gak punya akun atau memang tidak login saia tidak tau kalau itu. Dan tidak mungkin juga saia harus membalas review mereka dengan PM satu-satu. Selain itu dengan membalas review mereka dikotak review saia sendiri adalah cara saia menghargai bagi mereka yang gak punya akun tapi masih mau mereview dan review dari mereka sangat berguna bagi saia. Selain itu saia tidak mungkin membalas review di dalam cerita (yang ada nanti satu chapter isinya malah balasan review semua).

Fairy island : Nama kiriman dari seorang reviewer yang pernah mengirim nama Fairy town ya? Tapi saia ubah sedikit jadinya. Tempat ini bisa di akses dari Elf village bila mengarungi aliran sungai yang ada di desa itu.

Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad typos.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa labil.

Pairing : Masih hint.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 15**

**(Shouta Plan)**

**.**

**.**

"AERO BLAST!" serangan sihir jarak jauh yang berupa serangan angin dilancarkan Temari kepada sang bayi raksasa, tapi sepertinya serangan itu tidak memberi efek yang berarti sama sekali.

Krik … Krik … Krik.

"Temari, lo ngapain juga mejeng disitu! Ayo lari!" kata Kiba yang balik lagi sambil nyeret Temari yang bengong karena jurusnya gagal total.

"Ju-jurus gue kok bisa gak mempan sih?" tanya Temari yang baru bisa buka suara.

"Dia gak mempan sama jurus sihir macem kayak gitu. Dia harus dikalahin pake jurus _combo_ serangan fisik!" kata Kiba menerangkan sambil lari-lari.

~o0o~

.

.

"Apa ini _Fairy_ _island_?" Sakura kini sudah turun dari perahu. Dia menatap ladang hijau yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, ini adalah _Fairy_ _island_, tempat berdiamnya _God_ _fairy_" balas Joker yang tau-tau udah nongol aja di belakang Sakura.

'_Sejak kapan dia lepas dari ikatan?'_ batin Sakura sama Lee _shock_ liat Joker udah bebas aja.

"Apa disini kita akan melawan _God_ _fairy_?" tanya Shikamaru sambil setengah menguap, matanya menatap bosan pada area sekeliling.

"Sudah bisa ditebak, kan?" balas Joker yang langsung melengos jalan ke depan.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Menemui _God_ _fairy_" jawabnya singkat.

"ASIK-ASIK!" Lee ngikutin sambil kesenengan girang.

* * *

**Di Toy's City** masih terjadi kegemparan ...

.

.

"A-AWAS! SERANGAN PUP!" Neji teriak dengan stress sambil menatap horror sama _**Giant Baby**_ yang lagi mau ngeluarin serangan yang disebut 'Serangan pup!'.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau serangannya itu adalah … " Ino malah sempet-sempetnya berhenti sambil menduga-duga apa yang dia pikirkan itu benar.

"Ino, ngapain berhenti lagi sih! Gak usah dipikir karena serangannya sesuai dengan namanya! Liat tuh!" bales Asakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk serangan si _**Giant Baby** _dan kembali menarik Ino.

"Huwaa, yang benar saja! Serangan macam apa itu!" teriak Ten-Ten yang langsung lari ngebut duluin Ino sama Asakura.

~o0o~

.

.

"Aku sudah mengetahui tujuan kalian datang kemari. _Lost child_ … " ucap _**God Fairy** _yang memang sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Itu benar, apa kau bisa membantu?" tanya Sakura dengan sigap.

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian" katanya yang ternyata mengajak Sakura dan yang lain untuk bertarung melawannya.

"Baik, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" balas Sakura dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang" kata Joker yang tiba-tiba menjauh dari Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Hey, apa maksudnya itu dengan selamat berjuang? Kau tidak ikut membantu kami?" tanya Shikamaru adak protes.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat kalian. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri apa kalian bisa diandalkan" jawab Joker yang sepertinya ingin melihat kemampuan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita tunjukkan padanya!" kata Lee menjadi berapi-api setelah mendengar ucapan Joker.

"Ya, kita tunjukkan padanya!" balas Sakura tak kalah bersemangat dari Lee.

**Notice : God Fairy openend, lost child.**

_**God Fairy** _segera membuat _kekkai_, dan Joker dengan cepat menyingkir dari _kekkai_ itu.

"Bersiap semuanya!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil posisi siaga bersama yang lainnya.

* * *

"GYAAAAAA!" Taka terkena serangan PUP dari sang bayi, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena ketiban benda nista itu.

"NAJIS, NAJIS, NAJIS!" jeritnya berulang-ulang merutuki nasib kenapa bisa-bisanya dia yang kena, kenapa bukan Kiba yang sekarang lagi sempet-sempetnya ngakak. Dalam hati Taka mengutuk supaya Kiba kena imbasnya.

'_Ja-jangan sampe gue kena serangan itu'_ batin yang lainnya sambil menatap horror pada Taka yang udah semaput.

"Itu baru namanya serangan. Telak sekali" gumam Rei setengah geli yang cuma ngeliat dari balik jendela bersama yang lainnya.

"Ta-tapi apa tak ada jurus yang bisa menghentikan monster itu?" tanya Magica yang sepertinya masih mencemaskan kalau saja bayi itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, meskipun sebelumnya Fuego sudah mengatakan monster itu tidak bisa menyakiti.

"Kalau monster itu lelah bermain dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri" jawab Fuego yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Bermain? Jadi maksudnya saat ini bayi itu sedang bermain?" tanya Cho setengah bingung dan setengahnya lagi kaget sambil berpikir, bermain saja sudah berbahaya seperti itu gimana kalau menyerang coba.

"Begitulah, saat ini bayi itu sedang bermain" balas Fuego lagi dengan singkat tanpa mau susah payah untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sense!" Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus pendeteksian pada lawan.

_Elite boss : God fairy_

_Life point : 100000/100000_

_Element : light_

_Weakness : unknown_

_Weapon : Healing staff_

_Skill : Healing, Butterfly recover, Butterfly shuriken, Sleep powder, Copy-paste, Shining light, Fairy attack._

"Lock!" Shikamaru langsung melakukan jurus kunci. Dimana dia mengunci gerakan musuh dengan jurus bayangan miliknya.

"KARATE-HA!" Lee maju dengan menggunakan jurus combo karate dari kedua tangan dan kakinya. Jurus yang lumayan kuat, **_God Fairy_** terpukul mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jurusmu belum cukup kuat … " **_God Fairy_ **hanya mengomentari dengan tenang. "Sleep powder!" **Sleep powder** merupakan jurus yang mampu membuat musuh tertidur selama beberapa waktu.

"Ce-celaka!" Shikamaru mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tak bisa melawan kantuk dia pun tertidur begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"SHINING LIGHT!" serangan berupa element cahaya yang muncul dari permukaan tanah. Cahayanya menyapu bersih semua musuh yang ada di area sekitar.

"UWAAAAH!" Sakura dan yang lain terpental akibat serangan cahaya barusan. Serangan yang cukup fatal mengenai mereka.

"Jangan menyerah, ini baru permulaan!" kata Lee menyemangati. Dia berlari maju dan melancarkan beberapa tendangan kearah lawan.

"Aku juga tak mau kalah!" balas Sakura yang ikut membantu serangan. Dia melancarkan beberapa tinju andalannya.

"Healing!" serangan beruntun yang diterima _**God Fairy** _membuatnya cukup kewalahan. **Healing** dikeluarkan untuk mengembalikan _life point_-nya sebesar 5000 _point_.

_God fairy life point_ : 90000/100000.

"Rupanya dia bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri" desis Shikamaru kesal, bertanda pertarungan akan berjalan lebih lama dari dugaannya.

"SHINING LIGHT!" jurus serangan sihir yang sama kembali dikeluarkan, Sakura dan yang lain kembali tersapu akibat serangan itu.

Sakura _life point_ : 3850/8750.

Lee _life point_ : 7240/11500.

Shikamaru _life point_ : 5000/10000.

Shouta _life point_ : 14825/21820.

"Reseh!" Sakura mulai ikut berdecak kesal. Dia maju dan menyrang dengan tinjunya tapi serangannya dapat dihindari musuh.

'_Jurus yang merepotkan' _Shikamaru berpikir dalam hati sambil memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk mengalahkan lawan.

"Mari kita coba lagi … " _**God** **Fairy**_ bersiap untuk menggunakan jurus yang sama sekali lagi.

"Barrier!" sebelum _**God** **Fairy**_ mengeluarkan jurus _Shining_ _light_, Shouta sudah menggunakan jurus _barrier_. **Barrier** merupakan jurus sihir yang melindungi anggota grup dengan aura berwarna ungu, dimana akan me-_reduce_ serangan sihir lawan.

"Bagus Shouta!" kata Lee girang saat serangan _Shining light_ yang mengenainya, kekuatannya jadi berkurang setengahnya.

"RESTORE!" dengan cepat Shouta mengeluarkan jurus lain. **Restore** merupakan jurus penyembuhan bagi semua orang, dimana dia akan menciptakan area penyembuhan dan akan menyembuhkan setiap pemain yang berdiri di atas area itu.

"Cepat ke area itu!" kata Lee menyuruh Sakura dan yang lain berdiri di area penyembuhan yang diciptakan Shouta.

"BUTTERFLY SHURIKEN!" jurus yang sama seperti milik _Dark_ _fairy _tetapi dengan tingkat kerusakan yang lebih tinggi tentunya. Jurus itu diarahkan kepada Shouta yang memang sedang tidak sigap karena baru selesai merapal mantra.

"UWAAAA!" anak itu langsung terkena jurus itu dengan telak.

Shouta _life_ _point_ : 10025/21820.

"SHOUTA!" Sakura panik dan segera berlari berusaha menghampiri Shouta.

"Butterfly Shuriken!" kali ini jurus itu dilancarkan kearah Sakura yang sedang lengah.

"AAAHH!" Sakura terkena jurus itu dan ikut terjatuh ke tanah.

"Baiklah … _MASTER_ _OF_ _DRUNK_!" Lee bertekad untuk melindungi Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan jurus **Master of drunk**, yaitu jurus serangan _combo_ yang meniru jurus dewa mabuk. Saat menggunakan _skill_ ini, gerakan Lee akan bertambah jadi dua kali lipat, tingkat menghindar serta besar serangannya juga bertambah. Serangan beruntun itu mengenai _God_ _fairy_ berkali-kali.

_God_ _fairy_ _life_ _point_ 90000/100000.

"Butterfly recover!" tapi lagi-lagi _God_ _fairy_ menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dan kali ini jumlah _point_ yang disembuhkan adalah 10000 _point_.

"Ck, kalau begini tak akan ada habisnya!" Shikamaru mulai menggerutu melihat lagi-lagi _God_ _fairy_ memulihkan dirinyasendiri.

'_Apa yang harus kami lakukan?'_ Sakura berpikir keras, untuk sesaat dia sempat melirik Joker yang malah sedang asik melihat mereka. "Sepertinya dia menikmati pertarungan ini!" gumam Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kita tak akan bisa mengalahkannya kecuali dengan jurus besar yang memiliki tingkat kerusakan di atas jumlah _point_ _recover_ miliknya" kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui cara untuk mengalahkan musuh. _'Tapi yang jadi masalah siapa yang memiliki jurus besar seperti itu … '_ sambungnya lagi berpikir dalam hati.

* * *

**Somwhere** **else** **...**

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Shin tampak sedang mengikuti Shimizu dan Kimimaru yang dia anggap mencurigakan. Dia merasa kedua orang itu mengetahui sesuatu. Shin mengikuti keduanya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak diketahui.

'_Mereka berhenti!'_ Shin mengikuti keduanya sampai ke ruangan bawah tanah. Dengan cepat dia menyelinap ikut masuk ke bawah.

"Menurutmu sampai kapan Gaara akan seperti ini?" tanya gadis yang bernama Shimizu itu kepada Kimimaru. Tepat di depannya ada Gaara yang berada dalam sebuah tabung –entah apa itu-.

"I-itu Gaa-" hampir saja Shin teriak untuk memanggil Gaara. Tapi untung saja ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Hmphh!" Shin berusaha melirik orang yang tengah membekap mulutnya.

"Sssst, diamlah!" kata orang tersebut menyuruh Shin untuk diam. Shin mengangguk pelan menuruti kata-kata orang itu.

"Hmm?" Kimimaru segera menoleh ke arah belakangnya sambil menatap curiga.

"Ada apa Kimimaru?" tanya Shimizu ikut mengedarkan pandangan yang sama dengan tatapan Kimimaru.

"Tidak ada" balas Kimimaru singkat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Gaara.

"Fiuh … Hampir saja … " kata keduanya dengan lega. Tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kimimaru segera menyadari kehadiran kedua orang itu.

"ICE DANCE!" serangan berupa pedang-pedang es yang muncul dari permukaan bumi ke atas menyeruak menyerang Shin juga satu orang lagi. Dengan cepat keduanya segera menghindar agar tidak terkena tusukan-tusukan es itu.

.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Shimizu dengan sedikit galak dan ketus.

"Pertanyaan yang sama yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan … Bukankah itu Gaara?" tanya Shin tak mau kalah pada gadis itu. Dia mendesak apakah yang dilihatnya benar-benar Gaara atau bukan.

"Dia memang Gaara" jawab Shimizu dengan santai.

"Jadi selama ini kalian tau keberadaan Gaara? Tapi kenapa kalian diam saja!" emosi Shin sudah tidak bisa terkontrol, kalau tidak ingat yang sedang dia hadapi adalah perempuan, mungkin sudah ditonjok olehnya.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya orang yang tadi membekap mulut Shin.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian pada waktu yang tepat" Shimizu kembali menjawab pertanyaan, sedangkan Kimimaru hanya diam saja seolah dia malas dan tak mau repot dengan urusan ini.

"Jadi … Joker berbohong yang mengatakan kalau Gaara bersamanya … Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua jadi semakin membingungkan!" Shin benar-benar bingung, dia frustasi sampai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Masuklah ke dalam, akan kami beritahu apa yang kami ketahui" ucap Kimimaru baru buka suara, meminta Shin serta yang satunya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam dan untuk melihat Gaara lebih jelas.

* * *

"Aku punya jurus seperti itu … Jurus Azhure … " kata Sakura yang tampaknya seperti setengah ragu. "Hanya saja … Aku membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kepalan tanganku selama beberapa saat … " sambungnya lagi dengan agak khawatir, dia takut kalau sampai jurusnya itu gagal.

"Seberapa persen kau yakin dengan tingkat kerusakan pada jurus itu?" tanya Shikamaru ingin tahu. Tentu saja ini seperti sebuah taruhan, dia tak ingin semuanya jadi kacau apalagi kalau ternyata jurus Azhure tidaklah sebesar yang dia bayangkan.

"Bisa mencapai sampai kerusakan pada tiga puluh sampai lima puluh ribu _point_, itu kalau _life_ _point_-ku penuh" jawab Sakura dengan yakin pada tingkat kerusakan yang mampu dihasilkan Azhure. Jurus yang sepertinya sangat mematikan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat berkonsentrasi lah. Kami akan mengahalanginya untukmu" kata Shikamaru meminta Sakura untuk memulai memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku mencurigai kalau pelaku dibalik semua ini adalah Orochimaru" kata Jiraiya yang mulai bercerita mengenai rasa curiganya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, Jiraiya-sensei … Kita memiliki kecurigaan yang sama" samber Kabuto dengan cepat yang memang dari awal sudah mencurigai Orochimaru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Gaara?" tanya Sai dengan penasaran.

"Ada kemungkinan Orochimaru hanya menganggap semua ini seperti permainan. Dan mungkin Sasuke ataupun Gaara kalah dalam permainan dan jiwanya terperangkap. Kemungkinan besar Game Master adalah Orochimaru" jawab Jiraiya dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Semuanya sudah jelas kalau begitu … " kata Hery, tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa masih ragu dengan penjelasan Jiraiya. Sekarang mereka semua berada di dalam game dimana Sakura yang menjadi penentu nasib mereka semua. Kalau Sakura kalah maka mereka semua akan terperangkap di dalam game. Yang jadi keraguannya apakah benar kalau mereka berhasil memenangkan permainan ini, Sasuke dan Gaara juga akan terbebas? Itupun kalau keduanya memang ada pada Joker. Tapi bagaimana kalau Joker berbohong dan Joker mengajak mereka bermain hanya karena menginginkan jiwa mereka? Bagaimana kalau Game Master lah yang benar? Itu berarti mereka harus menghancurkan Joker dan membunuh Sakura.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Reika yang kayaknya sih udah males mikir hal yang lain, kepalanya udah puyeng duluan.

"Entahlah … Baik Game Master ataupun Joker, kedua sosok itu masih penuh tanda tanya buat gue" jawab Hery sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Misterius gimana maksud lo?" tanya Reika lagi yang jadi tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya yang satu ini. Biasalah, Hery selalu berpikir dengan cara yang rumit dan penuh analisis, tidak jauh berbeda dari pola pikir Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Yah, elo liat aja. Joker? Gak tau badut dari mana tampilannya bisa ajaib begitu, belum lagi dia pake topeng, kan? Topi yang dia pake juga nyaris nutupin semua rambutnya! Lalu Game Master, pake jubah-jubah gitu. Dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki ketutup semua! Gimana mau tau dia itu siapa! Dua-duanya pada sok misterius!" jawab Hery sambil menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia bilang Joker sama Game Master itu mencurigakan.

'_Elo aja yang sok mikir!'_ batin Reika dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng stress males mikir.

"Tapi Jiraiya-sensei … Yang dibilang Hery itu ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana Jiraiya-sensei bisa tahu kalau Game Master adalah Orochimaru?" tanya Shina penasaran apa yang membuat Jiraiya sampai yakin kalau Orochimaru adalah Game Master.

"Joker sudah jelas hanyalah NPC di game ini … Posisi dia aman dari kecurigaan" jawab Jiraiya dengan singkat. Hery sampai tepok jidat baru nyadar Joker itu NPC. Maklumlah, selama masuk di dunia game perilaku NPC hampir sama dengan manusia, dia sendiri jadi bingung buat bedainnya.

* * *

"FAIRY ATTACK!" _God_ _fairy_ memanggil sejumlah _fairy_ dan secara serempak peri-peri itu berlari cepat dan menubruk Lee, Shikamaru serta Shouta.

"Restore!" Shouta kembali membuka area penyembuhan _life_ _point_.

"BUTTERFLY SHURIKEN!" dengan cepat jurus ini dilancarkan ke arah Shouta. Shouta yang belum sempat memulihkan dirinya kembali terkena serangan.

"Shining light!" meski efek dari jurus ini tidak sebesar seperti sebelumnya karena sudah di _reduce_ dengan _skill_ _barrier_ milik Shouta, tetapi jurus ini berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura.

"Ah, kurang ajar!" kata Lee dengan kesal setelah dilihatnya Sakura gagal berkonsentrasi.

"Lee-sempai, Shikamaru-sempai. Tolong jaga Sakura-sempai!" kata Shouta yang secara tiba-tiba berlari mendekati _God_ _fairy_.

"Mau apa kau Shouta?" tanya Lee dengan agak khawatir.

"Pokoknya lindungi Sakura-sempai, aku ada rencana!" kata Shouta yang dengan sangat yakin sekali menghadapi _God_ _fairy_. Lee dan Shikamaru menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shouta.

"Sakura, mulailah untuk berkonsentrasi lagi" kata Shikamaru meminta gadis itu untuk kembali fokus.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sialan bener!" rutuk Kiba yang kesal dan kini sudah berhasil sukses berada di dalam INN lagi bersama yang lainnya. Monster besar itu akhirnya tertidur pulas setelah lelah 'bermain'. Dan kini para penduduk sudah mengamankan monster itu dengan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak mainan.

"Gue yang apes! Kena serangan PUP! JIJAY HOEKK!" timpal Takashiwa yang malah jadi muntah-muntah setelah mengingat serangan 'mematikan' dari sang bayi.

"Woi, muntahnya jangan di depan gue napa!" kata Kiba yang dengan cepat menyingkir dari Taka.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Rei. Lo kagak khawatir sama adek lo, ya? Lo, gak takut dia _game_ _over_?" tanya Kiba heran kenapa si Rei keliatan tenang-tenang aja, malah Konohamaru yang dari tadi cemas bukan main sampe mondar-mandir gak bisa diem persis kayak bus metromini kurang kerjaan.

"Gue percaya sama dia … Yah, kalaupun misalnya dia _game_ _over_ … Gue berharap dia bisa _game_ _over_ dengan terhormat" balas Rei yang ternyata sudah mempercayakan nasib Shouta pada takdir.

.

"UWAAAA!" Shouta kembali terkena serangan _Shining_ _light_. Jurus ini menyerang musuh yang berada dalam area yang sama. Dengan cepat dia berdiri kembali dan menyerang _God_ _fairy_ dengan senjata miliknya (senjata Shouta bentuknya kayak kendama, mainan khas jepang).

"Sebenernya si Shouta itu mau ngapain sih!" kata Lee yang geregetan ngeliat anak itu nekad banget nantangin _God_ _fairy_ sendirian.

"Gak tau, kita liat aja dia mau apa. Tapi dengan begini, Sakura jadi punya waktu untuk berkonsentrasi" kata Shikamaru yang tetap bersiaga bersama dengan Lee.

"Tu-tunggu dulu … Dia gak berniat untuk mengorbankan dirinya bukan?" tanya Lee setengah tercekat, jangan-jangan Shouta memang berniat untuk menjadi tameng.

'_Aku harus cepat … '_ kata Sakura dalam hati berusaha untuk tetap fokus dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia tidak mau sampai ada korban disini.

Sebenarnya apa rencana Shouta? Dan apakah dugaan Jiraiya itu memang benar? Apakah posisi Joker aman dari kecurigaan? Dan bagaimana Gaara bisa ada pada Game Master?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Kritik dan saran silahkan kirim ke review atau bisa PM. Ayo-ayo yang mau nyumbang nama kota/dungeoun dll. Dan yang mau nyumbang hint juga boleh, kalau cocok akan saia kasih hintnya. Dan kalau ada yang mau tanya soal isi ceritanya (mungkin ada yang bingung?) silahkan PM saja.

Hery : Sepertinya pelan-pelan mulai terkuak ya?.

Shin : Jadi makin bingung mana yang bener ...

Author : Selamat berpusing-pusing ria! Karena saia juga pusing hehehe. Well ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	17. Neverland : The Letter

Author : Akhirnya bisa update ini, Riku baru bangkit dari sakit hehehe. Lumayanlah udah bisa gila-gilaan. Tapi ini gak sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran dia sih, dia belum terlalu banyak bisa kasih ide. Cuma beberapa nama jurusnya aja. Di chapter ini kayaknya malah makin bikin bingung? Atau udah mulai ada titik temu ya? Yang jelas satu misteri terkuak. Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for my typos.

Warning : T rate, chara death, contains mystery, humour (a bit), tragedy, and my bad typos too.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : The Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (MK) except for OC and the story is mine.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 16**

**(The Letter)**

**.**

**.**

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara!" kata Shin setengah mengancam. Dia kini berada tepat di depan Gaara, hanya mampu menatapnya yang tampak terlihat lemah.

"Gaara … Jiwanya terpencar di dalam game. Hal itu terjadi karena dia kalah dari permainan yang diberikan Joker kepadanya." Kata Shimizu menjelaskan. Sepertinya gadis ini cukup mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dunia Neverland.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan jiwa Gaara?" tanya Shin yang tampaknya sudah kembali tenang.

"Kumpulkan jiwanya dari permainan yang dilakukan Sakura dengan Joker" balas Shimizu dengan wajah serius.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau memang harus dikumpulkan dari permainan yang dilakukan Sakura dengan Joker, kenapa Game Master menyuruh untuk menghancurkan Joker dan Sakura?" tanya Shin semakin bingung sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam, dia mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shimizu.

"Itu … Entahlah, mungkin Game Master memiliki kehendak sendiri … " tampak gadis itu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shin, atau ... Dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia katakan?.

"Kalau sampai dihancurkan jiwa Gaara tak akan pernah bisa kembali!" balas Shin kembali emosi lagi. Tampak jelas sekali Shin begitu mengkhawatirkan Gaara.

"Tenanglah, kalau untuk urusan itu mudah. Setelah Sakura berhasil mengumpulkannya, kita akan merebutnya, kemudian kita baru menghancurkannya bersama dengan Joker" kata Kimimaru yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan peraturan yang dibuat Game Master untuk menghancurkan Sakura dan Joker. Menurutnya NPC berbahaya seperti itu memang layak untuk dimusnahkan, sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya kebetulan saja berada diposisi yang salah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya orang yang ada disebelah Shin yang tak lain adalah Reiki, orang yang menyelamatkan Suigetsu saat itu.

"Sasuke … Dia mungkin ada disuatu tempat di Neverland" balas Shimizu dengan cuek, entah mengapa sikap cuek gadis ini malah menimbulkan kecurigaan di benak Shin maupun Reiki.

"Gue ngerti … Jadi bisa saja karena posisi Sasuke aman, maka dari itu kalian berniat untuk menghancurkan Joker dan Sakura setelah mereka mengumpulkan kepingan jiwa Gaara?" tanya Shin yang sepertinya mulai mengerti rencana dari tim Game Master.

"Tepat sekali" jawab Kimimaru mengiyakan.

"Atau jangan-jangan ... Kalian tau dimana Sasuke?" sambar Reiki penuh kecurigaan.

* * *

"HUWAAAAH!" Shouta terkena serangan dari _God_ _Fairy_ kembali. _Life_ _point_-nya semakin menipis.

"Shouta lo ngapain! Cepat menghindar!" teriak Lee yang akhirnya maju dan menyerang _God Fairy_ dengan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dari jurus Karate miliknya.

"Sakura bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru mulai cemas.

"Sedikit lagi Shikamaru … Aku butuh waktu sedikit lagi … " jawab Sakura yang sepertinya juga udah gak sabaran, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk konsentrasi.

"BUTTERFLY SHURIKEN!" serang itu kembali di arahkannya ke Shouta.

"Awas Shouta!" teriak Lee memperingati anak itu, dengan cepat Lee menggendong Shouta agar terhindar dari serangan _God_ _Fairy_.

"Aaah! Biarkan aku mengatasinya sendiri!" Shouta malah berontak dari Lee dan kembali berlari lagi untuk menyerang _God_ _Fairy_. Satu kata yang ada diotak Lee saat itu mengenai Shouta 'nekad'.

"Anak yang berani … " kata _God_ _Fairy_ sedikit memuji keberanian Shouta yang meskipun berulang kali terkena serangan tapi dia tetap nekad mau menghadapi _God_ _Fairy_ untuk menyerangnya secara fisik.

"Heh, kau tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan kulakukan!" kata Shouta yang kemudian memukul-mukulkan kendama miliknya ke arah _God_ _Fairy_.

"Seranganmu tidak berarti! FAIRY ATTACK!".

~o0o~

.

.

"Selamat datang di Neverland, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seekor kelinci putih yang memakai tuxedo. Kelinci ini perannya sebagai penjaga _storage_ dari masing-masing pemain (yang main game online pasti tau apa itu _storage_ dan fungsinya).

"Iya, gue mau ambil item di dalam _storage_" balas Rei sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gak sabaran.

"Baiklah, sebutkan nama dan password anda" jawab sang NPC kelinci meminta Rei untuk menyebutkan password miliknya. Tentu saja sang kelinci tidak mau sampai salah ngasih barang ke orang lain.

"Passwordnya adalah … " Rei membisikkan password miliknya ke petugas _storage_ itu. Tampak sang kelinci manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Password diterima" kata sang kelinci, dengan cepat dia mengetikkan kata-kata password itu dikomputer mini yang terbang melayang disebelahnya. Tak berapa lama voila! Muncul lemari ukuran cukup besar dan memiliki banyak pintu sudah berada di depan Rei.

"Wow … Keren!" ucap Rei takjub. Di masing-masing pintu itu tengahnya terdapat kalkulator kecil yang artinya untuk membuka pintu harus memasukkan password lagi. Rei mengetikkan passwordnya pada kalkulator itu sambil setengah menutupi dengan tangannya biar gak ada yang ngintip.

~o0o~

.

.

"SHOUTA!" Shikamaru dan Lee berteriak panik secara bersamaan. Apalagi _life_ _point_ anak itu benar-benar dalam posisi kritis.

Shouta _life_ _point_ 4183/21820.

"Kurang ajar!" Sakura mulai kesal, serangan sebelumnya berhasil mengenai dirinya. "Kalau terus begini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus Azhure!" katanya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang harus mengulang konsentrasinya.

"Hah … Hah … God bless … " Shouta yang sudah menghampiri dan berdiri dekat dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan skill **God** **bless**, seketika dari dalam tanah keluar dinding-dinding pelindung yang sangat besar dan ditengahnya terdapat ukiran malaikat.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap takjub pada dinding-dinding besar yang sekarang sedang mengelilingi mereka.

"Ini adalah dinding perlindungan yang mampu melindungi dari serangan apapun termasuk serangan sihir. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkannya kalau _life_ _point_-ku sedang kritis" ucap Shouta menjelaskan skill perlindungan miliknya. Rupanya dari tadi anak itu memang sengaja menerima serangan dari **God** **Fairy** untuk mengeluarkan jurus ini.

"Sakura gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berkonsentrasi" kata Shikamaru agar Sakura tidak membuang waktunya.

"Sampai berapa lama jurusmu ini bertahan?" tanya Shikamaru untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kalau _life_ _point_-ku penuh dinding ini akan menghilang secara otomatis" balas Shouta yang sepertinya sudah mulai merapal mantra lagi.

"Kau ada rencana Shikamaru?" tanya Lee sambil menatap Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Begitulah" balasnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

* * *

**Di INN Toy's City ...**

.

.

"Hinata. Sakura nitipin tasnya ke lo, kan? Bisa pinjem bentar?" tanya Rei yang meminta tas Sakura kepada Hinata. Tampak cewek itu sedikit kaget, begitu juga yang lain.

"Bu-buat apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran dan penasaran, mau apa Rei meminta tas milik Sakura.

"Gue mau buka Pandora Box" jawab Rei membuat semua mata kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bukannya kunci terakhir baru bisa di dapet pas misi terakhir?" tanya Neji untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Pasalnya, Sakura udah cerita soal kunci untuk membuka Pandora box tersebut.

"Iya tau kok gue. Tapi gue ada nih kuncinya!" balas Rei sambil pamerin sebuah kunci yang kayaknya sih dia ambil dari _storage_ barusan.

"Lo bisa dapet itu dari mana?" Neji bertanya penuh curiga, dan sepertinya pertanyaan yang sama juga tampak di wajah-wajah para pemain lainnya.

"Ah, masa harus gue jelasin lagi sih! Kiba, lo kan udah denger cerita gue waktu itu. Masa elo juga masih gak ngerti?" kali ini Rei mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiba yang juga sedang menatap heran.

"Aah … Gue baru inget sekarang!" balas Kiba seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan melirik ke arah Hinata, meminta gadis itu menuruti permintaan Rei. Hinata yang masih bingung menyerahkan tas itu pada Rei, tapi Neji mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata! Rei, lo jelasin dulu semuanya ke gue. Kenapa lo bisa punya kunci itu, baru gue kasih tas ini ke elo!" samber Neji cepat yang kini sudah merebut tas dari tangan Hinata.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sekarang lo mau ngapain?" tanya Reiki kepada Shin. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Yang jelas ini bukan berita baik buat tim Joker … " balas Shin setengah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pastinya … Mereka pasti kelabakan kalau tau soal ini" balas Reiki yang sependapat dengan perkataan Shin.

"Shin" muncul Aoki yang menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Aoiki, kau menemukan sesuatu di ruangan lainnya?" tanya Shin kepada Aoki. Berharap NPC-nya itu menemukan petunjuk yang lain.

"Tidak ada. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke ataupun Gaara di ruangan lainnya" balas Aoki dengan yakin setelah dia menelusuri beberapa ruangan di tempat yang berbeda.

"Gaara sudah ditemukan. Dia berada di tempat yang lain tapi tidak dengan Sasuke … Apa benar Sasuke berada disuatu tempat di Neverland ini?" Shin bertanya-tanya pada diri sendirinya, tampak pemuda ini jadi semakin bingung. Banyak hal yang dia tidak mengerti. Dia merasa kalau semua hal ini tidak sesederhana dugaannya, ada sesuatu dibalik permainan ini.

"Kalau benar Joker berniat jahat kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke lebih dulu daripada dia" balas Reiki yang kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi dari Shin.

"Baiklah, kita juga pergi. Ayo Aoiki." Kata Shin setelah Reiki pergi, dia dan Aoki ikut meninggalkan tempat itu. Untuk sementara dia merasa Gaara akan aman bila bersama Shimizu dan Kimimaru.

.

~o0o~

.

"Dengerin gue semua. Pas dinding ini hilang, Lee lo langsung nyerbu _God_ _Fairy_ bareng gue. Dan Sakura lo di belakang kita berdua" kata Shikamaru yang sudah memiliki rencana.

"Jadi maksudnya kita sebagai pengalihan?" tanya Lee yang sepertinya mulai memahami rencana dari Shikamaru.

"Tepat sekali. Dan lo, Shouta. Tugas lo lindungi kita dari jauh" sambung Shikamaru yang kini beralih menatap Shouta yang tampak tegang.

"Ba-baik, aku mengerti sempai!" jawab Shouta sambil mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku sudah siap … Ayo kita maju!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya sudah berhasil memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk jurus Azhure.

"REVENGE!" Shouta kembali mengeluarkan jurus yang bernama _Revenge_. **Revenge** adalah jurus jenis perlindungan yang akan merefleksikan serangan musuh baik serangan fisik ataupun serangan sihir. Dan disekitar pemain akan dikelilingi empat pedang yang berputar, pedang-pedang itu akan menyerap serangan musuh dan membalikkannya. Jenis _support_ untuk seluruh teman.

"Sakura sebisa mungkin bersembunyilah di belakang kami, dan saat posisimu sudah dekat kau serang dia!" Shikamaru memberi perintah dan segera berlari menuju _God_ _Fairy_ bersamaan dengan Lee. Sakura ikut bergerak bersamaan mengikuti gerak Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Butterfly Shuriken!" serangan ini tepat diarahkan pada Shikamaru dan Lee yang berlari bersamaan tapi kedua orang itu melompat cepat menghindari serangan itu.

"Alihkan perhatiannya, ayo berpencar!" kata Shikamaru memberi aba-aba. Lee, Sakura dan Shikamaru kini menyerang secara terpisah membuat musuh bingung harus menyerang yang mana. Dan kesempatan itu tentu digunakan Shouta yang berada di bagian agak belakang untuk melemahkan pertahanan musuh.

"MELTDOWN!" serangan sihir yang mampu melemahkan pertahanan musuh sehingga setiap luka yang diterima akan dikalikan jadi dua kali lipatnya.

"Ayo serang dia sekarang Sakura-sempai!" teriak Shouta memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"AZHURE!" tanpa ragu Sakura mengarahkan pukulannya tepat di bawah _God_ _Fairy_ hingga membentuk retakan besar di bawahnya dan dari bawah itu muncul cahaya besar yang juga diiringin dengan serpihan-serpihan batu yang bermunculan dengan sangat cepat dalam jumlah yang banyak. Serangan itu berlanjut mengenai _God_ _Fairy_.

_God Fairy life point_ : 0.

"YEY!" teriak Shouta kegirangan. Sakura melompat tinggi dengan senang.

"Kau hebat Sakura!" puji Lee yang takjub dengan serangan dahsyat barusan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ini berkat kerja sama kita, dan Shouta … Ini juga berkatmu" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Shouta membuat semburat berwarna merah jambu muncul di pipi anak kecil itu.

**Notice : Lost child God fairy complete.**

"Sepertinya Sakura dan yang lainnya berhasil menyelesaikan misi" kata Kabuto setelah melihat tulisan _notice_ yang lewat.

"Kita juga harus segera kembali dan memberikan benda itu pada Sakura" kata Shina yang langsung berdiri meskipun kondisinya kurang begitu baik.

"Kau sedang terluka" kata Kisa mencoba untuk menasehati gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita harus segera bergabung, lebih cepat lebih baik" balas Shina yang memaksa untuk bergabung kembali dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Sekalian aku juga ingin melihat Joker" timpal Jiraiya yang jadi bersemangat ingin menemui Joker.

* * *

"Kalian anak-anak yang hebat … Kurasa, aku bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian" ucap _God_ _Fairy_ yang kemudian berubah menjadi pecahan kepingan berwarna biru. Kepingan itu terbang melayang ke depan Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura mengambilnya.

Prok! Prok! Prok.

"Kau hebat Sakura" Joker memberi selamat kepada Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"Like hell Joker! You're just sittin' at there and do nothing!" teriak Shouta frustasi kesel, sebenarnya pertarungan bisa saja berjalan dengan mudah kalau Joker membantu mereka dari awal.

"Sudahlah Shouta" kata Sakura berusaha menahan anak itu supaya tidak emosi sambil berpikir ternyata traumanya Shouta pada badut bisa hilang kalau dia sedang marah.

"Tentu saja! Jadi jangan remehkan kami ya!" balas Lee dengan mantap.

"Ayo cepat kembali, kurasa Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunggu kita" balas Shikamaru yang rasanya sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

~o0o~

.

"Tapi, apa gak apa-apa buka Pandora Box sekarang? Kalau ketahuan Joker dan Sakura bagaimana?" ucap Magica sedikit khawatir dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Rei.

"Makanya jangan pada ada yang bilang! Lagian, emang kalian semua gak kepengen tau ya?" balas Rei yang sekarang menatap semuanya dengan serius. Para pemain lain saling berpandangan, sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran tapi takut kalau sampai Joker tau hal ini.

"Iya sih … " balas Yumiko tampak setengah ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Udah diem aja. Gak bakalan ketauan Joker, asal lo semua gak ada yang buka suara. Lagian kita harus tau apa isi kotak ini untuk memastikan kebenaran!" balas Rei yang kalau dipikir ada benarnya juga sih.

Cklek!

Rei membuka Pandora Box dengan kunci yang dia miliki dan ternyata kotak itu benar-benar bisa terbuka. Tampak ada sebuah selembar kertas lusuh di dalam kotak itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rei dengan heran dan langsung mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut yang berupa selembar kertas kusam.

"Surat?" tanya yang lainnya menatap penasaran pada kertas yang kini berada dalam tangan Rei.

"Apa tulisannya? Coba lo baca" pinta Neji yang penasaran juga ternyata. Rei mengangguk cepat, dengan hati-hati dia mulai membacakan isi dari kertas itu yang tulisannya sudah agak memudar.

"Orochimaru datang menemuiku, dia memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Awalnya aku menolak … Tapi aku tau ini adalah hal yang kuinginkan, jadi aku menerimanya untuk bekerja sama. Tapi dia … Dia datang … Aku tak percaya dia mendatangi kami … Kami tak bisa mengalahkannya … Dan aku melihatnya … Melihat dia datang padaku … Apa yang dia inginkan dariku … " Rei tampak mengernyit setelah membaca isi tulisan dari kertas itu. Wajahnya tampak seperti kaget dan bingung, sedangkan yang lain tampak berusaha keras untuk mencerna maksud dari isi tulisan tersebut.

"Kau mengerti sesuatu Neji?" tanya Kiba kepada Neji, tampaknya Kiba sendiri jadi pusing setelah mendengar apa yang dibaca Rei.

"Entahlah, tapi untuk sementara … Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau yang dibaca Rei seperti sebuah potongan dari rangkaian sebuah cerita" balas Neji setengah ragu, dia belum bisa memastikan apa-apa, apalagi dengan isi tulisan yang tampaknya hanya sepotong itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengetahui potongan selanjutnya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi lainnya" sambung Temari yang duduk sambil menopang dagu.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Marii kita berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari Joker, Sakura dan juga Naruto. Ingat jangan sampai mereka tau" kata Rei yang kemudian kembali memasukkan isi kertas itu ke dalam kotaknya lalu menguncinya kembali dan meminta Hinata untuk menyimpannya kembali.

"Kami mengerti!" balas yang lainnya berjanji.

"Dan, Neji. Kasih tau hal ini sama Shikamaru, cari cara untuk merundingkan hal ini dengannya" pinta Rei kepada Neji untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Neji mengangguk mengerti, karena Shikamaru pasti bisa membantu mereka dalam hal ini.

* * *

**Di Elf Village ...**

.

.

"SAKURAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak girang setelah melihat gadis berambut pink itu tiba dengan selamat bersama yang lainnya.

"JOKERRRRR!" ini _Queen_ Marie yang lari menghampiri Joker dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa kau terluka?" sambungnya lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang terluka" balas Joker yang sepertinya berusaha menjaga jarak dari Queen Marie.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke tempat yang lainnya. Dan … Terima kasih yah Momo atas bantuannya!" ucap Sakura seraya berterimakasih pada peri kecil bernama Momo.

"Sama-sama Sakura. Dan hati-hati!" balas Momo sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan desa para peri itu dan kepergian mereka diantar oleh sejumlah peri yang berkumpul di depan desa sambil melambaikan tangan. Tampak cahaya gemerlapan menerangi tempat itu dari kejauhan, dan akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang seiring bertambah jauhnya Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Shina, apa yang kau lakukan? Di luar sini dingin lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam" Kisa datang menghampiri Shina yang tengah berdiri di geladak kapal. Pandangannya tampak menerawang.

"Shina?" Kisa memanggil gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa disini … " balas Shina setengah mendesah pasrah.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kisa mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan Shina.

"Tidak juga … Hanya saja … Aku berpikir kalau saat bertarung tadi, aku akan _game_ _over_. Kalau bukan karena bantuan Kabuto dan kau … Aku pasti sudah … " ucapan Shina terputus, dia agak merinding untuk meneruskan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Kisa lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau aku tidaklah kuat … Dan aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang agak sedikit pesimis.

"Aku akan melindungimu Shina" balas Kisa sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu untuk menguatkan keyakinannya.

.

"Aah, lagi-lagi harus melewati hutan ini!" Naruto menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan melewati _Illusion_ _forest_.

"Membosankan" timpal Shikamaru dengan gaya khasnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan satu-satunya jalan penghubung!" balas Sakura yang agak kesal mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

Srek Srek … !

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shouta yang langsung lari bersembunyi ke belakang Naruto.

"Siapapun yang disana keluarlah!" teriak Lee sambil memasang posisi bersiaga bersama yang lainnya, kemungkinan terburuk mungkin mereka akan diserang musuh.

"Ini gue" balas sosok yang muncul dari arah belakang itu yang ternyata adalah Shin bersama Aoki.

"SHIN!"Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda itu dengan senang.

"Ada yang harus gue bicarain sama kalian semua, tentang Gaara" ucap Shin sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Jangan bicara disini. Kembali ke kota dulu baru bicarakan" balas Shikamaru dengan cepat. Dia hanya khawatir ada pihak-pihak yang tidak diinginkan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oke, gue tau" balas Shin yang akhirnya mengikuti Sakura dan yang lain untuk kembali ke kota.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan Shin? Apa dia ingin memberitahu semua yang dia ketahui dari Shimizu dan Kimimaru serta keberadaan Gaara? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sakura dan yang lainnya setelah mengetahui itu semua?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya keyakinan di tim Joker mulai pecah nih *lirik-lirik Joker dengan curiga*.

Joker : *Bales ngelirik dengan seringai*.

Author : Mungkin untuk OC lainnya akan mulai diperkenalkan di chapter depan, ceritanya mereka terpencar jauh dari tempat Naruto cs berada sekarang.

Shin : Kok gue kayak pembawa pesan gitu?.

Author : Iya elo kan tukang antar jemput pesan!

Aoki : Saya cewek lho *nunjuk diri sendiri*.

Author : Iyaaaaa, maap. Saia kira kamu cowok! Mata saia suka ngaco sih. Well, saran dan kritik silahkan kirim ke reivew or PM, dan kalau mau share ide atau nanya soal story lebih baik kirim PM (tapi kalau nanya lewat review it's okay).

Lee : Jurus Azhure dahsyat ya?

Author : Iya, itu di adaptasi dari salah satu skill di suatu game oleh Riku. Jurusnya emang gila kok bisa mencapai puluhan ribu, serangan normalnya nyari mencapai tiga puluh ribu dan kalau full energy bisa lebih. Apa lagi pas di kasih jurus serangan ganda atau jurus melemahkan musuh bisa dua kali lipat.

Lee : Wow keren-keren.

Author : Emang, soalnya si Riku sering mati sama jurus itu heheheh. Tapi kelemahan job itu ada di sniper sih katanya. Sniper tipe serangan cepet, kalau udah kena incer dari jauh bakalan susah gerak buat lawan kayak Sakura.

Sakura : Hooo, gue harus hati-hati sama job kayak gitu nih.

Author : Enjoy this chapter.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	18. Neverland : Kidnapped!

Author : Di chapter ini _profile_ Rei kebuka sama Kiba. Dan sosok Game Master tampaknya sedikit tereksploitasi. Seperti yang saia katakan ada beberapa tokoh OC yang memegang kunci disini dan salah satunya Shimizu yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Dimulai dari tindakannya yang mengirim pesan dan lain-lain. Posisi Suigetsu dan Karin sepertinya menjadi anak buah gadis ini. Dan Kimimaru satu-satunya pemain aura. Dichapter ini juga gak ada pertarungan tapi semoga tetep seru buat yang baca. Please enjoy this chapter!

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa yang terkadang gaje dan kadang waras, missing typos (sorry for this sometime the words just missing even I already save it).

Pairing : Hint only (meski tangan gatel nih pengen bikin pairing! Tapi sabar, sabar).

Disclaimer : Naruto cs not mine but belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 17**

**(Kidnapped!)**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini? Baru ditinggal sebentar kenapa sudah hancur-hancuran?" Naruto berseru heran melihat keadaan kota yang dia tinggalkan awalnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tapi sekarang sudah berantakan seperti ini.

"Aku jadi mencemaskan keadaan yang lain … " gumam Sakura memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya yang berada di kota secara reflek gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ayo kita temui mereka!" Shouta dengan cepat berlari menuju INN.

.

"Eh, Shouta beserta Sakura dan yang lain sudah kembali!" kata Ten-Ten setengah berteriak saat melihat sosok anak itu berlari menuju tempat mereka.

"Ingat ya, jangan ada yang bilang apa-apa!" ucap Rei kembali mengingatkan perjanjian yang mereka buat.

"Kami kembali!" kata Sakura dengan perasaan senang bercampur lega karena dia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya.

"SAKURA!" Ino yang memang ada disitu segera berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Jujur dia memang sudah merindukan Sakura sejak mereka berpisah di _Elf Village_.

"Ino! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura setengah kaget dengan keberadaan gadis itu yang benar-benar tak terduga. Dia pikir kalau dia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Ada Asakura, Shiryu dan juga Chouji!" balas Ino sambil menunjuk ketiga orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang mereka sambil pasang senyum.

"Sepertinya kami datang tepat waktu" muncul Jiraiya dan yang lainnya di belakang rombongan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI!" para pemain yang ada disana terkejut dengan sosok Jiraiya yang ternyata ikut terhisap juga seperti mereka.

"Hai, semua" balas Jiraiya dengan enteng sambil melambaikan tangannya.

~o0o~

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

.

"Oh, iya Sakura. Ini kami dapatkan dari _Quest_" Nyx segera memberikan kepingan _jewel_ berwarna biru yang didapatkan dari misi sebelumnya.

"Kok gue gak ngeliat Shino ya?" tanya Naruto mencari-cari sosok pendiam itu yang tak tampak diantara Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Shino _game_ _over_" balas Kabuto dengan cepat dan seperti tak ada beban.

Hening ...

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat karena berita buruk yang barusan saja mereka dengar.

"Hei, hei anak-anak! Jangan murung begitu. Kalau dugaanku tidak meleset kita bisa mengembalikan pemain yang _game_ _over_ kalau berhasil memenangkan misi ini. Jadi bersemangatlah!" kata Jiraiya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak suram itu serta memberikan setitik harapan bagi mereka semua.

"Kalau benar yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei, kita harus berjuang untuk yang sudah _game_ _over_!" balas Naruto yang sudah kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Sakura cepat satukan kepingan jewel itu" kata Joker mengingatkan Sakura. Dengan segera _jewel_ itu disatukan oleh Sakura. Dan dalam sekejap jewel berwarna biru laut terbentuk indah dengan pancaran warna biru gelapnya.

Tak lama jewel itu berubah bentuk menjadi bunga, kejadiannya sama persis seperti pada kejadian yang pertama. Bunga itu terbang mendekati Joker.

'_Kejadian ini terulang lagi … '_ batin Sakura yang kini dengan seksama memperhatikan bunga itu juga Joker.

"Bunga ini enak sekali … Aromanya … " ucap Joker yang mencium aroma bunga biru tersebut, "Rasanya juga tak kalah enak … " sambungnya yang kembali memakan bunga itu seperti yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

'_Aah … Lagi-lagi seperti itu!'_ Sakura kembali menatap heran dengan keanehan sikap Joker (setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura mengenai sosok Joker)

"Oh iya Shin katanya kau ada berita tentang Gaara, bisa kau ceritakan sekarang?" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan mengenai Gaara yang sempat diucapkan oleh Shin.

"Aku sudah tau dimana Gaara. Dia sama sekali tidak ada pada Joker, melainkan pada Game Master!" jawab Shin sambil menatap sengit pada Joker yang kelihatannya santai-santai saja menanggapi tatapan Shin.

"Kau serius sudah menemukan Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang membesar.

"Apa bisa dipastikan itu benar-benar Gaara? Bagaimana kalau kau salah liat" kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya belum bisa mempercayai kata-kata Shin.

"Gue udah mastiin dengan mata dan kepala gue sendiri . Selain itu … Ada Reiki yang juga ikut menyaksikannya" balas Shin dengan sangat yakin, tentu saja dia tidak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Gaara.

'_Reiki … Rupanya waktu itu yang menolong Suigetsu benar-benar Reiki … '_ batin Reika sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras mengetahui kalau Reiki berada di kubu Game Master.

"Kalau begitu … Joker, kau berbohong dengan mengatakan Gaara ada padamu … Tapi kenapa!" Sakura kini menatap Joker dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

"Katakan sesuatu Joker, jangan berbohong!" sambar Naruto yang mencengkram leher baju Joker.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan berbuat kasar seperti itu!" balas Neji yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari Joker.

**Notice : Sakura gain Gaara's heart, Sasuke memories, Pandora Box II. **

Benda-benda itu muncul begitu saja di atas meja dekat dengan posisi Sakura berdiri. Semua mata kini tertuju pada ketiga benda tersebut.

"Apapun jawabanmu, aku perlu tau alasan mengapa kau berbohong pada kami!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil benda-benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Agar kau mau bermain denganku dan melakukan persetujuan denganku" Joker menjawab dengan datar.

"Kau hanya menginginkan jiwa para pemain bukan!" Shin berteriak sengit sambil menunjuk Joker, emosinya sudah tak bisa terkendali lagi.

"Tenanglah kau! Apa kalian sama sekali tidak menganggap kehadiranku disini? Aku ini admin!" kata Jiraiya merasa sedikit kesal karena tak dianggap sama sekali. Posisinya sebagai admin seperti tidak dipedulikan. Semua para pemain dalam sekejap terdiam dan menatap Jiraiya serius.

'_Benar juga … Jiraiya-sensei pasti mengetahui sesuatu'_ Shikamaru membatin serius sambil melirik sosok Jiraiya yang _notabene_ adalah seorang admin, keberpihakannya pada tim mereka pasti karena alasan kuat.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku. Aku memiliki dugaan kalau Game Master adalah Orochimaru, karena sejak hilangnya Sasuke keberadaannya juga ikut tidak diketahui. Dugaanku dia sengaja masuk ke dalam Neverland untuk melakukan permainan gila ini. Tapi kebenarannya itu masih 70 persen" kata Jiraiya mulai berbicara mengenai dugaannya mengenai sosok Game Master.

"Tapi bukankah Orochimaru adalah seorang admin sama seperti anda dan juga Tsunade-sensei?" Shikamaru mulai bergabung membicarakan hal ini. Perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya juga, tampak Jiraiya mulai mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat ada sedikit keraguan diwajahnya.

"Seorang admin tak bisa merangkap jadi Game Master" sambung Rei secara tiba-tiba. Dia berbicara tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"He? Dari mana lo tau? Bisa aja, kan kalau Orochimaru merangkap dari admin ke Game Master?" Naruto tampaknya masih sependapat dengan perkataan Jiraiya dan tidak terima kalau teori Jiraiya dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"Posisi admin berbeda dari Game Master … Admin bisa dikatakan memegang kendali atas system permainan dan mengontrol dari luar sedangkan Game Master memegang kendali atas isi dari permainan itu dan mengetahui benar seluk-beluk dari game tersebut , lebih tepatnya mengontrol dari dalam. Jadi meski admin mengetahui system permainannya belum tentu dia dapat mengetahui apa isi dari permainan tersebut dan bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya " sambung Rei yang menjelaskan secara hati-hati.

"Bingung gue!" kata Naruto sambil mijit-mijit kening palanya udah muter-muter.

"Admin tidak berkaitan langsung dengan urusan di dalam permainan karena itu tugas Game Master. Admin hanya mengatur masalah system dari permainan itu saja, seperti server game. Dan Game Master yang berkewajiban mengatur segala permainan kalau ada yang salah dia yang urus dan tentu dia mengetahui semua NPC dan juga masing-masing quest-nya" Rei mencoba untuk mempermudah kalimatnya biar Naruto lebih mudah mencernanya.

"Ohhhh" balas yang lainnya ber 'oooh' ria, setidaknya kini mereka mulai paham posisi admin dan Game Master.

"Itu artinya kalau Game Master berniat untuk menghancurkan Joker … Berarti dia tau kalau Joker memang pantas untuk dihancurkan dong … " sambung Ten-Ten menduga-duga setelah dia mulai mencerna penjelasan dari Rei.

"Tapi aneh … Game Master itu kalau benar mengetahui permainan ini apa artinya dia juga tau kejadian ini? Tapi kenapa diam saja? Lagipula Game Master itu terlihat seperti menunggu kita untuk menyelesaikan semua misi" sambung Neji yang merasa adanya kejanggalan pada Game Master tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang diincar oleh Game Master dari misi ini … Dan dia menunggu kita untuk mendapatkannya" sambung Hery ikut berpikir.

"Kalau dia Game Master tentunya bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan item yang dia inginkan bukan?" tanya Cho yang sepertinya ikutan heran dan ikut merasakan kejanggalan yang sama.

"Atau jangan-jangan … Dia bukan Game Master tetapi seorang pemain lain yang menyamar jadi Game Master?" Kiba nyeletuk asal tapi celetukannya malah membuat spekulasi lain mengenai Game Master.

"Pasti itu Orochimaru! Gue yakin dan sependapat sama Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto nyeletuk dengan cepat, entah mengapa meski dia mengatakan kalau sosok Game Master adalah Orochimaru, di hatinya sendiri mulai merasakan keraguan bagaimana kalau Game Master sosok orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan dia ... Sasuke?.

"Hmph … Gue gak peduli soal itu, yang jelas Gaara ada pada Game Master dan Joker telah berbohong" balas Shin yang sepertinya enggan untuk berpikir jauh lagi, yang jadi pikirannya saat ini adalah cara menolong Gaara.

"Shin … " Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Shin. Shin yang biasanya selalu berpikir jernih kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"Dan gue kemari bukan untuk mengabarkan hal ini doang. Gue minta kepingan jiwa Gaara, karena hanya itu benda yang bisa mengembalikan Gaara" sambung Shin mengutarakan niat yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah … Kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk Gaara, jadi tak akan ada masalah … " balas Sakura yang kemudian menyerahkan dua kepingan jiwa Gaara yang berhasil dia dapatkan kepada Shin.

"He-hey! Apa gak apa-apa menyerahkan benda-benda itu begitu saja?" bisik Naruto kepada Sakura dengan tatapan tak rela.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku yakin ini demi kebaikan Gaara ... Aku percaya pada Shin" balas Sakura yang tetap mempercayai Shin.

"Terima kasih Sakura … Mungkin setelah ini gue akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Joker, dan kalau ada tindakan yang aneh gue gak akan segan-segan untuk melawannya" balas Shin menerima kepingan jiwa itu sambil mengancam Joker yang terlihat diam saja. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia minta, Shin pergi bersama dengan Aoki.

"Kenapa semuanya … Jadi semakin rumit seperti ini … " ucap Sakura pelan, dia merasa perdebatan tadi membuat kepalanya pusing dan sakit.

BRUKH!

Sakura jatuh pingsan secara mendadak, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menjadi panik.

* * *

"Shimizu apa tak apa-apa memberitahukan hal ini pada Shin?" tanya Kimimaru pada gadis itu.

"Iya tak apa-apa. Bukankah akan lebih baik bila mereka mengetahui hal ini dengan cepat? Kalau kubu Joker terpecah-pecah akan mudah bagi kita untuk menangkap Sakura" balas Shimizu yang ternyata memang merencanakan ini semua.

"Kerja bagus Shimizu" muncul sosok Game Master menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Dugaanku memang tidak salah, kau memang bisa kuandalkan" sambungnya lagi yang ternyata telah meminta Shimizu untuk melakukan rencana ini untuknya.

"Apa tak apa-apa untukmu harus melawan temanmu sendiri? Bukankah Naruto juga ada disana?" tanya Shimizu pada Game Master. Tampaknya kedua orang ini sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa" jawab Sang Game Master yang kini berdiri diantara Shimizu dan Kimimaru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Kimimaru yang masih berkutat dengan Gaara.

"Dia kita serahkan saja pada Shin. Aku yakin setelah mengetahui kebenarannya Shin akan mati-matian untuk menolong Gaara dan merebut pecahan jiwa milik Gaara" balas sang Game Master dengan yakin.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa menduga kejadian ini ya?" Kimimaru menatap takjub pada sang Game Master yang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

"Kurasa kita harus mewaspadai Rei ... Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai anak itu" ucap Shimizu yang sepertinya juga mengincar Rei.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengirim mata-mata diantara mereka untuk mengurus anak itu" jawab Game Master yang juga telah merencanakan bagian yang satu ini tanpa terduga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Joker?" tanya Kimimaru lagi, dia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan pada NPC itu.

"Shimizu kuserahkan bagian itu padamu" ucap Game Master yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

* * *

**Sakura dream world**

"_Aku dimana … Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Sakura tampaknya terbangun di dalam dunia mimpi. Dia berada di suatu ruangan kelas yang sepi. Dia hanya melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk di tepi jendela sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tapi penglihatannya tidak begitu jelas. Ingatannya setengah kabur.  
_

"_Sasuke … ? Kau benar Sasuke, kan … ?" Sakura menatap sosok anak laki-laki itu dan memanggilnya. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh sesaat lalu tersenyum pada Sakura._

"_Tolong aku Sakura … " ucap anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura._

"_Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura berusaha untuk meraih tangan anak itu tapi terlambat sosok anak itu sudah menghilang. Seiring dengan teriakannya Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya._

**End of dream.**

.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan tempat Sakura berada.

"Ino … Aku … Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kau pingsan Sakura. Kelihatannya kau sangat kelelahan" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan penuh perhatian.

"Katakan padaku Ino … Apa … Aku telah salah membuat keputusan dengan memihak pada Joker?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dengan suara lemah. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami keraguan pada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai meragukan pendiriannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Sakura … " Ino sendiri juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena dia sendiri berada diposisi yang sama seperti Sakura. Dia juga bingung.

"Aku ... Telah mencelakai kalian semua ... " desah Sakura pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Dia merasa takut pada pilihannya dan takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang tak diinginkannya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?" saat ini semuanya sedang beristirahat dan kesempatan ini digunakan untuk merundingkannya dengan Shikamaru. Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Hery, dan Kiba sedang berunding di luar INN.

"Gue sebenernya sependapat sama Neji … Tapi kita harus pastikan dulu sambungannya baru bisa memutuskan" balas Shikamaru yang sepertinya setengah yakin. Dia tidak mau terburu-buru memberi kesimpulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong gue sedikit heran sama Rei. Kok dia bisa punya benda-benda kayak gitu?" tanya Hery yang sepertinya curiga sama Rei.

"Heh … Gue lupa kalian gak tau ya … " Kiba tiba-tiba menyeringai aneh.

"Gak tau soal apa?" tanya Hery dan Sai barengan.

"Bilang gak ya?" Kiba malah sempet-sempetnya becanda, dia sekarang lagi kedip-kedipin matanya dengan centil.

"Kagak usah bercanda deh lo!" Hery geplak kepala Kiba pake buku tebel yang multifungsi, lumayan bikin cowok itu ngelus ubun-ubun yang benjol.

"Iya-iya … Sebenernya Rei itu hacker! Dia nge-_hack_ benda-benda penting didalam game itu dan macem-macem deh, makanya gak heran kalau dia bisa punya benda-benda kayak gitu" jawab Kiba yang akhirnya memberitahu perihal tentang Rei juga.

"Bah, pantesan aja … " desis Hery sambil komat-kamit mengatakan 'dasar _hacker_'.

"Heh … Tapi itu bagus kita punya Rei sebagai kartu AS … " Shikamaru malah berkata dengan senang sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Eh, iya. Kemana si Rei?" tanya Sai menanyakan Rei yang gak ikut berunding dengan mereka.

"Entahlah, setelah menyerahkan kunci ini dia bilang mau pergi mencari Joker. Gak tau deh mau ngapain" balas Kiba sambil memegang kunci yang dititipkan oleh Rei.

"Jadi itu kuncinya?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Kiba. Dengan seksama Shikamaru meneliti kunci itu secara keseluruhan. _'Ada ukiran angka di tengah kunci ini'_ Shikamaru melihat adanya angka dua di badan kunci itu _'Mungkin maksudnya ini kunci untuk kotak Pandora nomor dua?' _batin Shikamaru kembali bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kita harus segera membuka Pandora nomor dua" kata Shikamaru yang sekarang malah memainkan kunci itu dengan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Sakura masih memegangnya, kita tak bisa mengambilnya sekarang" balas Neji yang merasa kalau tas itu sudah dipegang kembali oleh Sakura.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengambilnya secara diam-diam" sambung Kiba yang langsung ditatap oleh yang lainnya dengan tatapan –kau yang akan melakukannya-.

"He-hey … Tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa harus gue!" tampak Kiba mengerti dengan tatapan teman-temannya langsung protes seketika. "Haah … Baiklah-baiklah biar gue yang urus!" sambungnya lagi dengan pasrah setelah mendapat _deathglare_ mematikan dari yang lain.

* * *

"Ah, itu dia Joker!" Rei yang memang mencari Joker segera berusaha menghampiri NPC itu yang tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di salah satu sudut kota yang letaknya agak terpisah dari keramaian kota. Dilihat dari sikapnya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Jo-" teriakan Rei terhenti ketika dilihatnya ada sosok yang mendekati Joker. _'Dia … Orochimaru!'_ Dengan cepat Rei mencari tempat persembunyian agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama Joker?" tanya Orochimaru yang mendekati sosok Joker. Sepertinya keduanya sudah bersepakat untuk bertemu dan sengaja memilih tempat yang agak sunyi dari keramaian kota.

"Tidak. Sekarang cepat katakan mengapa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Joker dengan datar.

"Ayolah jangan begitu. Apa kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" balas Orochimaru yang malah menanyakan hal lainnya pada Joker.

"Tidak … Programku dapat membaca siapa kau sebenarnya" jawab Joker masih dengan nada yang sama datar dan dingin.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Artinya kita masih bekerjasama bukan?" balas Orochimaru yang tampak senang dengan jawaban Joker.

"Kurasa begitu karena tujuan kita sama" balas Joker yang kini melangkah agak menjauhi Orochimaru.

"Apa ingatanmu terkunci Joker?" tanya Orochimaru menjauh dari topik yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu, karena itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting aku ingin kau membawa Gaara dari Game Master. Sakura dan yang lain sudah mengetahui Gaara tidak ada padaku, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi perpecahan" Joker tidak mau membahas pertanyaan dari Orochimaru, dia langsung berbicara ke permasalahan utama yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan. Dan sebagai gantinya kau harus tetap menjaga Sakura agar tetap berada dipihakmu" balas Orochimaru yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan sosok Joker.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Orochimaru pandangan Joker beralih pada sebuah tugu patung yang berada di pinggiran jalan dari kota itu dan letaknya tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

"Keluarlah … Aku tau kau bersembunyi disana" Joker mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah patung besar tempat dimana Rei menyembunyikan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya usaha Rei untuk bersembunyi sia-sia. Joker sudah mengetahuinya.

"Wah … Gue ketahuan ya" ucap Rei yang terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lebih baik dia keluar secara baik-baik daripada Joker yang memaksanya keluar bukan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Joker merasa curiga pada Rei yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Tentu Joker sudah menyadari kehadiran anak itu yang mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

* * *

"Rupanya kau sudah kembali Shin" Shimizu sudah berada di tempatnya bersama dengan Kimimaru seolah menyambut kedatangan cowok itu.

"Aku mendapatkan kepingan jiwa Gaara dari Sakura. Bagaimana caranya memberikan ini pada Gaara?" tanya Shin setengah terburu-buru langsung menuju tabung dimana Gaara berada.

"Kerja bagus Shin! Aku akan mengeluarkan Gaara dari sana!" balas Shimizu yang cukup terkejut kalau tindakan Shin tepat sesuai dengan perkiraan Game Master.

Shimizu menekan tombol merah yang berada pada bagian kontrol yang terletak dibagian bawah tabung itu. Seketika air yang memenuhi tabung itu mengering dan tubuh Gaara terjatuh dari atas tabung dan keluar melalui sebuah lubang besar yang berada di bawah. Kini tubuh Gaara sudah berada di atas besi sebagai penadah.

"Gaara!" Shin dengan cepat menghampiri Gaara yang keluar dari tabung itu. Benar dugaannya Gaara berada pada posisi koma.

"Letakkan kepingan yang kau dapat di atas tubuh Gaara" kata Shimizu menyuruh Shin untuk melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Tanpa ragu Shin mengikuti ucapan gadis itu. Tak lama kepingan-kepingan itu menghilang.

"Kemana perginya kepingan itu?" tanya Shin bingung dengan hilangnya benda-benda tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kepingan itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Gaara" jawab Shimizu menerangkan kalau kepingan itu bukan menghilang melainkan sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Kalau kita berhasil mengumpulkan semua kepingan jiwa Gaara, dia akan sadar kembali" sambung Shimizu yang sepertinya sengaja mem-_provoke_ Shin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ... Gue akan mengikuti Sakura. Aoki, ku minta kau disini untuk menjaga Gaara" kata Shin yang sepertinya berencana untuk mengikuti gerakan tim Joker.

"Baiklah Shin. Aku akan menjaga Gaara untukmu" balas Aoki yang langsung tunduk pada perintah Shin.

* * *

"Dimakan dulu Sakura supaya kau cepat sehat!" Ino datang sambil membawa semangkuk sup untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ino" balas Sakura yang jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan Ino.

Tapi seketika ada seseorang yang muncul dari balik jendela kamar dimana Sakura berada. Dan sosok itu adalah Sui Asakura yang masuk menerobos lewat jendela.

"Asakura, mau apa kau!" tanya Ino yang langsung bersiaga. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya dia merasa Asakura memliki niat yang tidak baik.

"Maafin gue … Tapi gue minta Sakura untuk ikut sama gue!" balas Asakura dengan serius, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Ino untuk menyingkir.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" balas Ino yang berusaha melawan Asakura, tapi tentu saja gadis itu bukan lawan yang sebanding mengingat Ino sendiri baru mencapai level 50, sedangkan level Asakura jauh diatasnya.

"Sakura ikut gue sekarang, atau dengan terpaksa gue harus melukai Ino" kata cowok itu setengah mengancam dan posisi Ino yang sudah berada dalam pegangannya.

"Baik aku akan ikut tapi tolong lepaskan Ino" balas Sakura yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sebelum itu lepaskan seruling itu dari lehermu" Asakura menunjuk seruling yang masih tergantung di leher Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis itu melepaskannya dan berjalan mendekati Asakura.

"Maafin gue. Ayo pergi!" Asakura melepaskan Ino dan menarik Sakura. Keduanya menghilang dari balik jendela.

"SAKURAA!" Ino berteriak sangat kencang ketika dilihatnya sosok Asakura dan Sakura menghilang dari balik jendela.

"Sa-Sakura ... Jo-Joker ... JOKER! TOLONG SAKURAAA!" tanpa disadarinya Ino memanggil nama Joker dan meminta pertolongannya. Ino menangis dengan perasaan takut, takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Dengan teriakan Ino yang begitu kencang seperti itu tentu membuat para pemain yang berada di bawah mendengarnya juga beberapa pemain yang berada di luar.

"Barusan itu Ino, kan?" kata Yumiko yang mendengar jelas teriakan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gue denger Ino minta tolong!" balas Chouji yang tentu saja juga mendengarnya. Secara berbondong-bondong mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

.

"Lo semua denger teriakan barusan?" tanya Kiba kepada semua teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ... Ayo kita kesana!" Sai dengan sigap segera berdiri dan berlari lebih dulu disusul teman-teman yang lain.

.

"Ada yang tidak beres" ucap Joker seketika sambil memandang bangunan INN yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari posisinya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Rei tidak mengerti. Diposisi sejauh itu tentu Rei tidak mendegar teriakan Ino. Dia menatap Joker yang sepertinya merasakan sesuatu.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura" jawab Joker dengan cepat yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Rei.

"Oi tunggu!" teriak Rei berusaha mencegah Joker pergi karena pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Tapi terlambat sosok Joker sudah keburu menghilang duluan. Dengan terpaksa Rei berlari menuju INN.

* * *

"Ada apa Ino? Barusan kami mendengar kau berteriak, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ten-Ten yang berhasil pertama kali masuk dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Sa-Sakura ... Asakura membawa Sakura pergi!" jawab Ino sedikit terisak. Kondisi Ino sekarang masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Asakura kau bilang? I-itu tidak mungkin ... Asakura tak mungkin ... " Cho yang mendengar ucapan Ino hampir tidak percaya begitu juga dengan Shiryu. Hal ini seperti tamparan keras bagi keduanya. Mereka sangat mengenal Asakura dan mereka sangat tidak menyangka Asakura akan berbuat nekad sampai sejauh ini.

"Cho ... " Kaze segera menahan tubuh gadis itu yang menjadi lunglai.

"Dimana Sakura?" kemudian muncul Joker diantara mereka sambil melihat sekeliling dan dia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura disana.

"Joker ... Tolong Sakura! Dia dibawa pergi oleh Asakura. Kau bisa mencarinya, kan?" Ino berjalan mendekati Joker, matanya memancarkan harapan yang besar pada Joker. Saat itu Ino yakin kalau Joker pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Sakura.

"Dia meninggalkan benda ini ... " Joker memeriksa sekeliling dan melihat seruling itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tak bisa mencarinya tanpa benda ini ... Kami tak bisa terhubung satu sama lain" balas Joker yang kemudian mengambil seruling itu dari atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak mungkin ... " Ino berkata penuh kecemasan. Bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura nantinya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana Asakura?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang berada di jalan setapak. Asakura terus mencengkram tangannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya untuk tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sakura ... Maafkan aku tapi ... Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain ... Aku ... Aku akan melakukan ketentuan Game Master untuk melenyapkanmu" balas Asakura yang kini melempar Sakura ke sebuah pohon besar, membuat tubuh gadis itu menabrak pohon itu dengan kasar.

"Tapi kenapa Asakura ... " Sakura yang kondisinya masih lemah hanya bisa menatap Asakura dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Sudah dipastikan pilihanmu salah atas Joker dan ternyata Gaara berada pada Game Master dan ... Kemungkinan besar Sasuke berada dipihak yang sama ... Maaf Sakura ... " Asakura menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia melakukan ini semua. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan perlahan diarahkan pada Sakura.

"Lakukanlah kalau menurutmu itu benar" ucap Sakura dengan mantap. Gadis itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf Sakura ... "

Apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib Sakura selanjutnya? Apakah nasibnya akan berakhir begitu saja?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Yap satu-persatu misteri sedikit terbuka ya. Ide Riku rada gila jadi jelimet gini. Dan sepertinya kubu Joker mulai terpecah-pecah nih. Dan Asakura saia bikin seperti ini dulu untuk sementara soalnya tampang dia paling kriminil sih *dibacok Asakura*. Ah, gak kok soalnya kenapa memilih Asakura, soalnya kata Riku tokoh yang rambutnya panjang-panjang dan memiliki warna rambut antara hitam-putih-biru-keperakan itu calon-calon yang mampu melakukan hal diluar dugaan dan mampu bersebrangan dengan teman-temannya.

Asakura : Jadi karena rambut gue ya? *mulai berpikir untuk mencukur rambutnya*.

Author : Alasan kedua kata Riku biar seru aja *sukses diketok*.

Disini level paling rendah Konohamaru lalu Hinata kemudian Ino dan disusul Sakura tapi berhubung Sakura ada Joker yah jadi dia aman. Dan tebakan Kira mengenai Gaara itu benar sekali, tapi pasti udah ketauan ya dari nama item yang didapat Sakura. Yang masih jadi teka-teki dimana Sasuke? Ayo kita panggil rame-rame pake kentongan!.

Sudahlah yang mau review, saran dan kasih nama kota/dungeoun/desa silahkan kirim ke kotak atau PM. Next chapt saia ingin memperkenalkan kota-kota baru. Yah dan pertarungan antara OC akan saia wujudkan. Cho, siap-siap ya!

Cho : E-eh? Kok aku?

Author : yang punya minta kamu berantem sekali-kali.

Cho : *sweatdrop*

Author : Jangan tegang! Santai aja!

.

.

**AND HAPPY READ MINNA!.**


	19. Neverland : Battle Party!

Author : Loha-loha saia kembali update dan mari bertualang bersama! Ano buat yang punya OC Arkhan maap yah ada jurus yang saia ganti jangan bacok saia ya *nyengir gaje*. Dan akhirnya saia bisa menulis adegan pertarungan Joker juga.

Riku : Dengan bantuin gue yang pasti!

Author : Iya-iya dengan bantuanmu!

Ano, level disini aura hanya mencapai 150 jadi gak bisa lebih dari segitu. Sebenernya level tertinggi di game online yang pernah dimainkan Riku itu level 255 cuma kayaknya terlalu lebay (menurut dia) kalau level segitu, jadi dia ambil level standar aura aja yaitu 150. Di chapter ini muncul beberapa OC baru. Sepertinya ada yang gak sabar untuk _fight_ nih? *lirik-lirik Cho*. Tenang nanti bakal kebagian _fight_ dan _game_ _over_ kok *ditendang rame-rame sama OC*. Saia suka trio AsaChoYu (Asakura, Shiryu dan Cho) mereka kompak kelihatannya. Next mungkin para OC dan Naruto cs akan dibedakan ke dalam beberapa grup biar kebagian _battle_ semua.

Kaze : Gue juga bagian dari anggota itu! *nangis lebay*.

Author : Iya hampir lupa. Mungkin kalau kesampaian saia mau bikin ketiga orang itu _fight_ sama-sama.

Kaze : Gue-gue! *nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri*.

Author : Yap sudah cukup basa-basinya. Maaf bila banyak typos.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa saia kadang labil dan kadang waras. Contain humour/Fantasy/Mystery/Crime/Tragedy.

Pairing : Hint between the characters only.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC). This story is mine.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 18**

**(Battle Party!)**

**.**

.

"Bersiaplah Sakura … " Asakura sudah ancang-ancang akan melayangkan sabetan pedangnya ke Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpejam pasrah.

"Ughh … Gue gak bisa … " ucap Asakura yang kemudian menjatuhkan pedangnya di depan Sakura. Sakura segera membuka matanya dan menatap Asakura yang sedang berdiri bingung.

"Katakan Sakura, apa tindakanku sudah benar … " Asakura bertanya pelan pada Sakura. Wajahnya kini tertunduk lemah, ada suatu rasa bersalah yang besar yang membuatnya sampai tak berani menatap Sakura.

"Aku tau kau bingung, aku juga begitu. Yang lain juga sama … Tapi aku akan berusaha, dan aku akan berjanji untuk mengeluarkan kalian semua. Jadi percayalah padaku, Asakura" Sakura berkata sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia tau Asakura tak bisa disalahkan dan tak ada satupun yang benar-benar salah dan benar.

"Sakura pergilah … " ucap Asakura menyuruh Sakura pergi darinya. "Cepat pergi sebelum gue berubah pikiran! Cepat!" sambungnya lagi dengan sedikit membentak pada gadis itu. Sakura yang agak terkejut otomatis segera berlari meninggalkan Asakura.

* * *

Sementara di dalam INN ...

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tak bisa diam begini saja! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu segera!" kata Ino yang terlihat sudah repot bolak-balik sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah Ino … Jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu! Lo bikin kita semua ikutan bingung!" bales Hery yang malah jadi pusing sendiri sama Ino yang gak bisa diem.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau Asakura melakukan semua ini … " Cho bergumam lirih mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Gue yakin Asakura bisa menentukan hal yang terbaik buatnya … Gue percaya Sakura akan aman" sambung Shiryu yang merasa yakin kalau Asakura itu tak akan sampai hati bila harus melukai temannya sendiri.

"Joker! Masa lo gak bisa ngelakuin sesuatu sih! Sakura dalam bahaya!" Naruto menatap Joker berharap NPC itu memiliki ide atau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan Sakura. Otaknya sudah buntu untuk berpikir saat ini.

"I'm sorry … I have no idea about her whereabouts right now, but … I'll try to search Sakura all over in Neverland" balas Joker yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo gak ngerti sama omongan Joker, ketauan inggris dia jeblok di kelas.

"Brengsek! Gue juga mau cari Sakura!" balas Naruto yang berlari keluar.

"Naruto gue ikut!" Kiba ikut menyusul Naruto yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Mumpung Joker tak ada bagaimana kalau Pandora Box nomor dua dibuka" kata Rei yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan kondisi genting saat ini, dia malah mengusulkan untuk membuka kotak itu.

"Rei, disaat seperti ini lo malah lebih mempedulikan kotak itu dibanding teman sendiri!" Ino memarahi Rei yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh.

"Gue cuma berusaha untuk logis disini. Bukannya gue gak peduli tapi masalah ini juga penting!" balas Rei berusaha untuk menjelaskan supaya teman-temannya tidak marah kepada dirinya.

"Gue sependapat … Masalah kotak itu juga penting, mumpung Naruto pergi keluar" timpal Shikamaru yang juga sependapat dengan Rei.

"Ino, tas Sakura ada padamu, kan?" Neji melirik Ino yang sedang memegang sebuah tas kodok berwarna kuning.

"Terserah kalian saja!" balas Ino semakin keki. Dengan agak kasar dia melempar tas itu ke arah Neji.

* * *

"Kurasa aku sudah berlari cukup jauh … " kata Sakura yang berhenti berlari. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis kiri dan kanannya, kakinya sedikit bergetar.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang kita temukan disini?" ucap sebuah suara seorang perempuan yang sepertinya berasal dari arah samping Sakura.

"Siapa itu!" balas Sakura yang buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dia melihat ada dua orang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di arah sampingnya.

"Hai, Sakura" sapa gadis itu yang kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sepertinya kita mendapatkan tangkapan besar" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil melirik temannya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

'_Celaka … Kalau mereka menyerang aku tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan'_ batin Sakura yang segera mewaspadai kedua gadis di depannya itu.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu berubah pucat begitu?" tanya gadis itu sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya. Tanpa terduga gadis itu berlari dan dengan secepat kilat sosoknya sudah berada di depan Sakura.

PLAKH!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mengenai wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu terlempar kembali dan tersungkur jatuh. Dapat terlihat wajah Sakura kini memerah dan sedikit bengkak di bagian wajahnya itu.

"Water ball!" sebuah serangan lain yang berasal dari gadis satunya mengarah pada Sakura. Bola-bola air itu kini menerjang Sakura. Sakura berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa untuk menghindar.

"Huh meleset ya, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghindari seranganku Sakura!" balas gadis berambut hitam itu yang mengejar Sakura. Dia melancarkan tendangan ke tubuh Sakura tetapi serangan itu berhasil ditahan oleh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah berhasil menahan serangan dari gadis itu, Sakura berusaha menyerang balik. Sakura mengarahkan tendangan ke muka gadis itu, tapi gadis itu lebih dulu mengelak. Dia salto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Sakura.

"Tidal wave!" serangan berbentuk seperti ombak besar dari gadis lainnya kini menelan Sakura.

"Uhuk … Uhuk … " Sakura tertelungkup dengan tubuh yang basah. Napasnya seperti hampir habis akibat dia terlalu lama tenggelam barusan.

"Heh … Kuat juga rupanya, tapi kau akan segera mati Sakura!" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dan dilancarkannya serangannya itu kepada Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat berguling ke samping.

"Nasibmu benar-benar berada di tanganku sekarang … Selamat tinggal Sakura!" kali ini posisi Sakura benar-benar tidak baik. Dalam posisinya yang terlentang itu kakinya malah mengalami keram sehingga sulit sekali untuk dia gerakkan. Pedang itu mengarah cepat ke arah tubuh Sakura yang masih belum bisa bergerak.

"A-apa!" gadis itu terkejut karena serangan pedangnya tertahan oleh sebuah kartu. "Joker … Kau!" gadis itu depan cepat melompat mundur. _'Kurang ajar! Dia menahan serangan gue cuma sama selembar kartu!' _ dia menatap Joker dengan penuh amarah dan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Hati-hati Keiko … Dia adalah Joker, kita harus waspada terhadapnya!" kata gadis itu memperingati temannya yang satu lagi.

"Jo-Joker … " tampak Keiko gadis berkuncir kuda itu terlihat gemetar.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari lawan yang sepadan?" tanya Joker yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak … Uhuk … Uhuk … " Sakura kembali terbatuk-batuk, napasnya benar-benar terasa berat.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian" kata Joker sambil kembali berdiri. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu di tangannya. Joker melemparkan kartu itu pada gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Apa ini … ?" gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung karena disekitarnya sudah muncul empat buah kartu besar yang mengitarinya.

"Trap … " Joker seperti mengucapkan sesuatu pada kartu-kartu itu. Kartu-kartu itu kemudian menghimpit sang gadis dan seketika gadis itu sudah berada di dalam kartu.

"Tra-Trancy!" gadis yang satunya melotot kaget saat melihat temannya sudah berada di dalam kartu.

"Hey, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak gadis itu yang bernama Trancy berteriak-teriak dari dalam kartu. Dia menatap marah pada Joker.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Pierching swords!" ucap Joker yang terlihat tak kalah marah dari gadis itu. Joker mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah gadis itu yang sudah terperangkap. Lalu muncul beberapa pedang yang menyerang Trancy dari berbagai sudut. Pedang-pedang itu menusuk kartu dimana Trancy terperangkap di dalamnya (jurusnya mirip kayak jurus Kankuro yang mengurung musuh di dalam boneka terus ditusuk-tusuk pake pedang).

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu terdengar dari Trancy. Gadis di sebelahnya segera jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar karena sosok Trancy menghilang bersama kartu itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau mau bernasib sama seperti temanmu itu?" tanya Joker dengan gaya yang mengintimidasi. Dia sudah kembali mengeluarkan kartunya lagi.

"Ti-tidak … Tidak!" teriak gadis itu yang segera bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Joker dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu, Joker!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak pada Joker.

"Melenyapkannya" jawab Joker dengan entang yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura kembali.

"Aku tak ingin kau melakukannya lagi! Bagaimanapun … Dia tetap temanku!" balas Sakura dan gadis itu benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu sampai permainan berakhir. Jadi siapapun yang mengancammu aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkannya" balas Joker memberikan alasan kalau semua sudah menjadi peraturan baginya.

"Kau … !" Sakura berusaha berpegangan pada pohon yang ada disebelahnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tapi dia gagal, gadis itu terjatuh tepat di depan Joker.

* * *

"Naruto tunggu!" Kiba terlihat sedang mengejar Naruto yang masih saja terus berlari tak tentu arah. Naruto berlari sambil sesekali berteriak memanggil Sakura.

"SAKURA! ASAKURA!" panggil Naruto berharap mendapat jawaban. Tapi hening tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Gue bilang tunggu Naruto!" Kiba berhasil meraih lengan Naruto dan menarik anak itu agar berhenti.

"Lepasin gue Kiba! Gue harus cari Sakura!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Kiba yang masih menariknya.

"Gue tau, tapi lo mau cari kemana? Kita gak tau Asakura membawa Sakura kemana! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" omel Kiba sambil melempar Naruto membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dengan lunglai.

"Dengar Naruto. Semua orang juga panik memikirkan Sakura, tapi meski begitu jangan bertindak bodoh dengan lari begitu saja tanpa tau arah dan tujuannya kemana! Selain itu … Joker sudah pergi mencari Sakura. Gue yakin dia pasti bisa menemukan Sakura." Balas Kiba panjang lebar berusaha mendinginkan kepala Naruto yang selalu saja bertindak lebih dulu dan mikirnya belakangan. Mendengar penjelasan Kiba, Naruto hanya diam saja tak berkomentar, itu tandanya pemuda pirang itu mulai berpikir jernih.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali dulu. Bicarakan dengan yang lainnya" Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat yang lainnya.

.

~o0o~

.

Saat ini Sakura kembali pingsan. Kondisinya memang sedang tidak stabil, mungkin akibat jurus Azhure yang dia gunakan sebelumnya. Di dalam tidurnya dia kembali bermimpi, dia mengimpikan seorang anak laki-laki yang sama.

**Sakura dream **

"_Tempat ini lagi … Sebenarnya aku sedang bermimpi atau … " Sakura berada di tempat yang sama saat dia bermimpi terakhir kali dimana dia melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk di jendela._

'_Dia … Dia ada disini lagi!' Sakura menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk di tepi jendela. Wajahnya terlihat samar tapi tampaknya anak laki-laki itu tengah menatap Sakura._

"_Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa ini dunia mimpi?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok itu._

"_Sakura … Tolong aku Sakura" sosok anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Tangan itu begitu putih dan bergetar seolah tak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa pada sosok anak laki-laki itu._

"_Dari mana kau tau namaku? Apa kau … Sasuke?" Sakura berjalan berusaha untuk mendekati anak itu._

"_Tolong aku Sakura … " sosok itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia terus saja mengulangi kalimat-kalimat yang sama 'Tolong aku Sakura'. Tangannya yang terjulur lemah perlahan mulai menghilang._

"_Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura berusaha menggapai tangan anak itu tapi lagi-lagi anak itu menghilang sebelum Sakura berhasil meraihnya sama seperti pada mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya._

**End of dream.**

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" tanya Joker yang kini tengah berada di depan gadis itu. Cemas, satu kata itu mungkin dapat menggambarkan nada suara yang keluar dari mulut Joker.

"Di-dimana kita Joker?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Kelihatannya dia berada di dalam sebuah tenda berwarna biru.

"Kita berada di sebuah tenda milik seseorang, namanya Shun. Kau pingsan dan kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan Shun, dia mengajakku kemari" jawab Joker menjelaskan kalau mereka ditolong oleh seseorang bernama Shun.

"Lalu dimana orang yang bernama Shun itu?" tanya Sakura setidaknya dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah mengijinkannya tidur di dalam tenda ini.

"Dia sedang keluar mencari air" jawab sesosok cowok berambut _spiky_ _white_ dengan sisi kiri dan kanannya tertutup rambut. Dia terlihat begitu putih mungkin bisa disamakan dengan salju. Dilihat dari cara dia berbicara yang tanpa emosi kemungkinan besar dia adalah NPC, sama seperti Joker.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura kepada sosok itu.

"Namaku Arkhan, aku adalah NPC pendamping Shun" jawabnya memperkenalkan diri dengan datar.

Mendadak saja terdengar suara orang dari arah luar yang meneriaki memanggil Sakura.

"SAKURA! KELUAR LO! GUE TAU ELO DI DALEM TENDA!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah luar tenda.

"Siapa itu?" Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tapi Joker dan Arkhan segera mencegah gadis itu.

"Biar saya yang ke depan" Arkhan bergegas keluar tenda untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil-manggil Sakura dari depan.

.

"KELUARLAH SAKURA KAMI TAU KAU DI DALAM SANA!" tampak seorang pemuda berkulit coklat tengah meneriaki Sakura. Dia berada di atas salah satu pohon yang berada di hutan itu.

"Sakura memang ada di dalam, lalu kalian mau apa?" tanya Arkhan yang kini sudah berada di depan tenda. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam pada beberapa orang yang kini berada di depannya. Satu seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat gelap tengah berdiri di atas dahan pohon, dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh besar dengan rambut orange berada di bawah pohon itu. Lalu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang warna pink tengah berdiri di pohon lainnya dan dua orang anak kembar berambut putih yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter darinya.

"Kami tak ada urusan denganmu! Cepat suruh Sakura keluar!" ucap gadis berambut pink itu dengan galak. Dia melompat dari atas pohon dan mendekati kedua orang kembar didekatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tayuya?" Sakura yang gerah akhirnya keluar juga dari dalam tenda, diikuti dengan Joker yang berada disisinya.

"Rupanya ada Joker juga. Kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu kami tidak perlu repot-repot mencari" sambar pemuda berkulit coklat itu dan ikut turun melompat mendekati gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu.

"Kalian tak akan bisa lolos! Ayo serang mereka!" pemuda berkulit coklat itu memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya, secara serentak mereka menyerbu Arkhan yang berdiri paling depan.

"Ayo maju Sakon!" teriak pemuda berambut biru muda itu pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah Ukon!" balasnya segera berlari mengikuti pemuda bernama Sakon.

"Battle Oath!" Tayuya mengeluarkan jurus melodi pada serulingnya yang bernama **Battle** **Oath**, yaitu jurus yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan juga stamina teman.

Sakon dan Ukon dengan cepat mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan mengarahkannya pada Arkhan. Tetapi Arkhan juga lebih cepat menangkis serangan kedua pedang itu dengan _scythe_ miliknya.

"Cih … " Ukon tampak berusaha keras untuk mendorong kekuatannya. Gesekan senjata antara ketiganya dapat terdengar.

"Heheheh kena kau … Sweeping Arrow!" serangan anak panah dilancarkan dari arah belakang. **Sweeping** **Arrow** merupakan serangan anak panah yang akan melesat lurus dengan kekuatan energi yang besar, jurus ini akan mengenai lawan yang berada pada satu baris yang sama.

Arkhan yang melihat datangnya serangan itu segera menghindar cepat. Joker juga menghindar sambil membawa Sakura. Anak panah itu menghancurkan tenda yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Lain kali tak akan meleset!" rutuk pemuda itu kesal melihat serangannya gagal.

"Jirobou serang dia! Wind force!" Tayuya sepertinya memberi perintah pada pemuda yang bertubuh agak besar itu untuk menyerang Arkhan. Dia memberikan kekuatan yang mampu mempercepat gerakan pemuda bernama Jiroubou itu.

"Rasakan pukulanku ini! HAAAH!" Jirobou datang menyerang Arkhan, tapi sama seperti Ukon dan Sakon, pukulannya itu ditangkis dengan senjata miliknya.

Tampak Arkhan sedikit terdorong menahan serangan Jirobou. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Arkhan untuk mematahkan serangan jirobou. Arkhan berhasil mendorong Jirobou sedikit ke belakang ketika dilihat lawannya sedang lengah sebuah tendangan keras dia daratkan ke tubuh pemuda besar itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini!" beberapa anak panah melesat ke arah Arkhan. NPC itu segera berguling ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

"Kita juga jangan diam saja Sakon!" tampak pemuda kembar itu kembali berapi-api.

"Ayo kita serang Joker!" balas yang satunya mengincar Joker. Kedua pemuda kembar itu berlari menuju Joker dan juga Sakura.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku Sakura" kata Joker yang kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakon dan Ukon semakin dekat, Joker segera bersiaga. Beberapa kartu di lemparkan ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"Apa itu seranganmu Joker?" dengan mudah serangan Joker dipatahkan. Sakon dan Ukon menebas kartu-kartu itu hingga hancur.

"HEYAHHH!" keduanya menyerang Joker secara bersamaan. Serangan itu tentu dapat dihindari Joker. Dalam sekali lompat dia sudah berpindah posisi bersama dengan Sakura.

'_Menyebalkan! Dia dapat menyamai kecepatan kami'_ Sakon mulai menatap kesal pada Joker.

.

"KIDOUMARU AWAS!" Tayuya berteriak memperingati pemuda berkulit coklat yang bernama Kidoumaru itu untuk waspada.

"Boomerang scythe!" Akrhan melemparkan sabitnya ke arah Kidoumaru. Serangan sabit berputarnya mengarah cepat, tapi Kidoumaru sudah bersiaga melompat karena Tayuya sudah memperingatinya.

"Rupanya begitu … " Kidoumaru yang baru mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah dikagetkan dengan sabit itu yang berputar kembali ke arahnya. Kidoumaru kembali melompat cepat dan dia sempat melakukan tendangan dengan sekuat tenaga ke sabit itu. **Boomerang** **scythe** adalah serangan sabit berputar yang diarahkan kepada lawan, dan sabit ini akan berbalik kembali ke arah lawan bila serangan awal tidak mengenai musuh. Akan tetapi serangan balik itu juga menjadi pisau mata dua bagi sang pemilik senjata karena serangan itu juga akan mengarah padanya. Akibat efek dari tendangan yang dilakukan Kidoumaru sabit itu jadi berputar lebih cepat. Sabit itu tepat mengenai Arkhan membuat NPC itu terdorong bersama dengan sabitnya sampai menabrak pohon.

BRAKH!

Hantaman keras terjadi bahkan pohon itu jadi tumbang ke samping akibat benturan tersebut.

.

"Magic barrier … " Joker menggunakan jurus perlindungan sihir pada Sakura. **Magic** **barrier** hampir dimiliki oleh seluruh NPC sebagai perlindungan, yang membedakannya adalah efek dari _skill_ ini. Semakin kuat NPC maka semakin lama _skill _ini mampu bertahan. _Magic_ _barrier_ milik Joker adalah jurus perlindungan sihir yang mampu melindungi seseorang sehingga terlindungi dari serangan musuh. Musuh yang menyentuh dari _barrier_ ini akan kehilangan _life_ _point_-nya sebesar 5000 _point_, dan _barrier_ ini dapat membalikkan serangan sihir dari musuh. _Skill_ ini selama digunakan akan mengurangi _life_ _point_ Joker sebesar 1000 _point_ setiap lima menit dan akan menghilang otomatis _kalau_ _life_ point sang NPC sisa setengahnya.

"Diamlah disini dan jangan keluar dari lingkaran ini, mengerti?" kata Joker kepada Sakura yang kini berada dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu terang yang menutupinya. Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

"Joker apapun yang terjadi kumohon … Jangan melukai mereka" kata Sakura yang meminta agar Joker tidak sampai menyakiti Tayuya dan yang lainnya, karena biar bagaimanapun mereka semua teman satu sekolahnya. Joker tidak menjawabnya, dia dengan cepat berbalik dari Sakura.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya" kata Joker kepada Sakon dan Ukon, tampak dia mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sebagai pemanasan.

"Bersiaplah Sakon!" kata Ukon yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang miliknya yang bernama _Oathkeeper_.

"Gue siap Ukon!" balas kembar satunya yang juga mengeratkan pegangannya pada _Oblivion_, senjata miliknya.

* * *

"Cepetan buka!" Shouta udah dorong-dorong Rei yang lagi berusaha membuka kotak Pandora nomor dua.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa!" balas Rei menggerutu kesal sambil mendorong Shouta agar menjauh darinya.

"Cepat ambil suratnya!" balas Ino yang ternyata ikut penasaran juga pada akhirnya.

"Denger semua ya … Gue akan mulai membaca isi suratnya" kata Rei yang kini sudah menggenggam selembar surat di tangannya. Yang lainnya menatap Rei dengan serius sambil menahan napas.

"Aku tidak tau apa maunya … Tapi apapun ucapannya aku tak akan mundur! Dan ternyata aku dikumpulkan dengan beberapa orang lainnya … Kami adalah orang-orang terpilih … Orochimaru yang memilih kami … Inilah saatnya bagiku untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku … Inilah impianku dan aku tak akan mundur!" Rei membaca isi surat itu dengan mengerutkan dahinya, semakin lama dia semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari isi surat itu. Tapi … Rasanya isi surat itu sedang menceritakan sesuatu.

"Bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu Shikamaru?" tanya Rei ke Shikamaru yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya ini memang seperti penggalan cerita yang ditulis seseorang" jawab Shikamaru yang baru bisa merasa yakin setelah mengetahui isi surat kedua.

"Gue juga sependapat" balas Neji yang memang dari awal sudah berpikir seperti itu.

"Gue rasa orang yang nulis surat ini seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu" sambung Ten-Ten mencoba menebak maksud dari isi surat itu.

"Tapi siapa yang menulis surat itu?" Magica tampak ikut berpikir mengenai teka-teki surat yang ada di dalam kotak Pandora.

"Apa mungkin yang menulis surat itu adalah … Sasuke? Dan dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat surat itu? Atau mungkin dia ingin memberitahu perihal hilangnya dirinya?" ucap Cho ikut menebak dan berpikir kalau Sasuke mengirim surat itu untuk mereka sebagai pesan.

"Itu bisa saja … " timpal Shikamaru yang menyetujui dugaan Cho.

"Kalau begitu posisi Joker memang aman ya" kata Shikamaru sambil menopang dagu.

"Bagaimana lo bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Temari penasaran apa yang membuat Shikamaru sepertinya yakin sekali dengan hal itu.

"Soalnya surat ini hanya bisa didapatkan dari misi Joker, kan. Selain itu kalau Joker berniat jahat, untuk apa dia menuntun kita sampai sejauh ini?" ucap Shikamaru dengan serius, dia berharap agar dugaannya itu benar.

"Atau jangan-jangan … Joker itu Sasuke … " timpal Ino setengah ragu dalam mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Joker.

.

~o0o~

.

"Mau sampai kapan lo terus menghindari serangan kami Joker!" kata Sakon yang tampak kesal, sejak tadi Joker tidak melakukan serangan balik, melainkan terus-menerus menghindar ke segala arah.

"Apa lo menganggap remeh kami Hah!" Ukon juga ikutan emosi. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke NPC itu, tapi tidak kena. Joker sudah keburu menghindar lagi dan mengambil jarak beberapa langkah jauh dari keduanya.

"Kurang ajar, dia mempermainkan kita!" ucap Sakon dengan sengit, napasnya mulai kelelahan begitu juga dengan Ukon.

.

"Antibody!" Jiroubou mengeluarkan jurus perlindungan untuk tubuhnya. Dapat terlihat sekilas tubuhnya terselimuti cahaya putih. Setelah itu dia berlari tanpa ragu menyerang Arkhan.

"Maju Jiroubou! Gue bantu dari belakang!" kata Kidoumaru yang juga kembali menyerang dengan serangan anak panah beruntun.

"Dark Wings … " Arkhan secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap hitam dari belakang tubuhnya. Begitu kedua sayapnya mengembang keluarlah ribuang bulu-bulu sayap yang melesat cepat ke arah Jiroubou.

Trang! Trang! Trang!.

"Percuma! Serangan lo gak mempan buat gua!" diluar dugaan jurus Arkhan gagal. Tampaknya ini akibat jurus perlindungan yang dilakukan oleh Jiroubou sebelumnya.

"Rasakan ini, Dragon Wave!" Jiroubou langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke Arkhan. **Dragon** **Wave** adalah bentuk serangan fisik yang serangannya berasal dari kekuatan gelombang udara. Ketika jurus ini dikeluarkan akan terdengar suara seperti raungan naga, makanya serangan ini disebut _Dragon_ _Wave_ atau nama lainnya _Dragon_ _Voice_.

Meski Arkhan sudah menahan tinju yang dilayangkan padanya akan tetapi serangan gelombangnya tak bisa dia hentikan (termasuk jurus area efek dimana gelombang udara itu juga akan mengenai musuh disekitar target).

"Sakon, Ukon! Jangan diam saja, cepat serang Joker! Calm Forest!" Tayuya segera menyuruh Sakon dan Ukon untuk kembali bergerak menyerang Joker. **Calm** **Forest** adalah jurus yang dapat mengembalikan stamina teman.

"Ayo kita maju lagi!" Ukon memberi aba-aba pada Sakon dan secara bersamaan mereka berdua kembali datang menyerang Joker.

"Let's play my dolls!" Joker tiba-tiba saja menyeringai seram. Ukon dan Sakon tidak mempedulikannya meski mereka langsung mendapat firasat buruk dengan seringai itu.

"Marionette Control!" Joker menggerakan jari-jarinya dan dapat terlihat sebuah benang tipis sekali diantara jari-jarinya dan semua benang-benang itu terhubung ke tubuh Ukon dan Sakon.

"Gu-gue gak bisa bergerak!" Sakon menatap dirinya sendiri dengan panik. Tubuhnya sama sekali kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ukon menggeram kesal sambil tetap berusaha untuk bergerak "Se-sejak kapan lo memanipulasi semuanya!" tanya Ukon yang sama sekali tak menduga akan menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kalian pikir untuk apa aku menghindari serangan kalian dari tadi?" balas Joker yang langsung menyadarkan kedua orang itu.

"Sialan! Rupanya sejak awal dia merencanakan ini! Ku-kurang ajarrrr!" geram Sakon yang berusaha untuk menggerakkan pedangnya tapi percuma semua gerakannya terkunci.

"Enough to talk! Now, prepare to die!" kata Joker yang kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya. Seketika tubuh Ukon bergerak, dia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan diarahkannya kepada Sakon.

"Sa-Sakon … A-awas!" Ukon berteriak keras seiring dengan tebasan pedangnya yang mengarah pada kembarannya itu.

'_Gue gak bisa gerak sama sekali!'_ Sakon mendesis kesal dalam hati, mencoba untuk bergerak tapi sia-sia.

"Sakon, Ukon!" melihat kedua temannya dalam bahaya, Tayuya segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

TRANG!

Sebuah pedang besar menghalau serangan Ukon yang mengarah pada Sakon.

"Suigetsu!" serempak Sakon, Ukon dan Tayuya terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya kalian kesulitan ya. Butuh bantuan kami?" kata Suigetsu yang langsung menghancurkan tali-tali milik Joker yang terikat pada tubuh Ukon dan Sakon. Saat itu dia muncul tidak sendirian tapi dia muncul bersama dengan Karin dan Guren.

"Tampaknya kalian kalah jumlah ya!" kata Karin yang kini tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Tidak juga!" muncul sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Shin dari arah samping. Dia berjalan mendekati Joker dan juga yang lainnya dan segera bergabung.

"Gue juga bantu!" balas Asakura yang ternyata ikut muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan Joker dan yang lainnya. Yah, cowok ini ternyata mencemaskan Sakura dan mencari jejak Sakura.

"Cih dapat bala bantuan ya. Tapi kami juga tak akan kalah! Karena kami membawa dua orang lainnya" kata Karin penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Dua orang lainnya?" gumam Asakura bertanya pelan.

"Keluarlah sensei!" Karin memanggil dua orang yang dia maksud. Siapakah kedua orang yang dimaksud itu?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Sekali lagi saia minta maap untuk para OC yang terpaksa _game_ _over_ (demi alur cerita). Tenanglah dialam sana dan jangan cincang saia ya *sembah sujud*.

Di cerita ini sepertinya saia akan menulis sedikit berbeda. Mungkin untuk nama jurus akan saia bold untuk perkenalan dari jurus itu setelah itu baru akan saia italic. Dan untuk setiap nama jurus yang ada dipercakapan saia biarkan ditulis secara biasa non italic. Biar nyaman aja sih, soalnya kalau di italic mata saia agak puyeng liatnya.

Oh, ya saia lupa memperkenalkan Joker. Tapi disini aja ya? Monggo om Joker perkenalkan datamu, soalnya NPC lain udah diperkenalkan lewat review.

Joker : As you wish.

Name : Joker

Type : MVP elite (akan dijelaskan sama author apa bedanya dari MVP dan boss elite).

Job class : Enigmatic Jester.

Skill : You'll know later in the story.

Element : Shadow and Light (half).

Weapon : Tarot card, string (tau kan maksudnya? Tali-tali yang keras dan tipis) and ten duplicate weapons.

Weakness : I do have some weakness, but I'll keep it as a secret (maybe the author will leaked my weakness?).

Author : Nah itu info Joker. Oh, ya Arkhan itu sama _Queen_ Marie termasuk dalam tipe MVP _elite_. Sedangkan NPC lain termasuk ke dalam mini boss. Dan mungkin nanti _Queen_ Marie akan segera bergabung bersama dengan pemilik OC-nya.

Terima kasih buat saran dan review yang masuk serta kerjasamanya hehehehe.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!**


	20. Neverland : Battle Party 2!

Author : Yosh! Mari bertualan kembali bersama-sama! Sepertinya saia agak ngebut update story ini. Mumpung ide berdua lagi konek sih. Dan makasih buat saran yang masuk. Dichapter ini ada beberapa jurus Shun dan Asakura yang saia ganti sedikit, maaf ya sebelumnya. Ano, itu yang maksudnya Queen Marie bakal gabung sama pemilik OC-nya bukan game over kok. _Queen_ Marie dikirim sama OC dan dia sebagai NPC, jadi mungkin nanti bakalan saia pasangin gitu maksudnya. Pokoknya makasih yang masih mau baca cerita ini. Dan kayaknya saia akan segera menampilkan antara Deidara, Kisame dan Hidan yang bakalan jadi musuh selanjutnya. Thanks for all reviews and enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa saia kadang ababil

Genre : Adventure/Fantasy/Firendship/Humour/Mystery/Tragedy/Crime. (Masuk ke angst kah ini?).

Pairing : Masih hint antar masing-masing tokoh.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan yang lain not mine but belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

* * *

**Neverland **

**Chapter 19**

**(Battle Party II!)**

**.**

**.**

"Ti-tidak mungkin … Kalian berdua … " Asakura tercengang begitu melihat siapa kedua orang yang dipanggil Karin tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei … Anko-sensei … " terdengar Sakura berkata lirih. Dia hampir tak percaya dengan kedua orang itu yang ternyata menjadi lawan mereka.

"Serahkan Joker pada kami! Kalian urus yang lainnya!" kata Kakashi yang segera maju menyerang bersama Anko. Kedua orang itu segera melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan dan Joker kembali menghindari serangan itu.

"Merasa terpojok Joker?" kata Suigetsu yang segera menyerang dari arah belakang. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, Joker segera melompat ke atas pohon.

"Snake Hand!" Anko muncul di samping Joker. Dia mengeluarkan jurus **Snake Hand**, yaitu jurus yang mampu mengeluarkan ular-ular berbisa dari tangannya. Ular-ular itu akan keluar dan menyerang lawan dan bagi yang tergigit oleh ular-ular itu akan terkena racun yang mampu melumpuhkan fungsi gerak sehingga lawan tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

"Ahh!" Sakura menatap panik ketika dilihatnya Joker terkena serangan itu.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi Joker! Sebagai _execute staff_ aku akan melenyapkanmu!" Kini kedua tangan Joker tergigit oleh ular-ular itu dengan kencang.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Suigetsu melompat dari pohon yang lain menuju pohon tempat Joker dan Anko kini berdiri. Joker hanya melirik Suigetsu yang datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat Suigetsu sudah hampir mendekatinya, Joker segera memutarkan kedua tangannya yang terikat oleh ular Anko ke arah Suigetsu dengan. Otomatis Anko yang mengkontrol ular itu ikut terlempar hingga akhirnya dia bertabrakan dengan Suigetsu. Keduanya telempar.

.

"Final Blade!" Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan ini. Dari arah yang berbeda dia menyerang Joker dengan **Final** **Blade**, jurus senjata pedang satu tangan yang akan menebas musuh dengan cepat, tingkat kerusakan jurus ini cukup tinggi. Mampu mengurangi 10000 _point_ bila lawan tidak waspada. Joker segera menghindarinya dan melompat turun. Serangan Kakashi akhirnya mengenai dahan pohon yang kemudian langsung tumbang dan hancur.

"Kami juga tak akan diam saja! Ayo maju Sakon! Kita balas dendam karena dia sudah mempermainkan kita tadi!" kata Ukon yang ikutan menyerbu Joker. Kedua pemuda kembar itu berlari menyerang Joker. Joker yang baru turun tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, kelihatannya racun dari ular-ular itu mulai memberi efek.

"TWILIGHT ZONE!" Sakon dan Ukon sama-sama berlari mengitari Joker. Keduanya berlari sambil menyeret pedang masing-masing yang sengaja mereka biarkan menggesek tanah. Semakin lama keduanya mengitari Joker semakin cepat dan terlihat jelas adanya garis yang membentuk lingkaran akibat seretan pedang mereka. Dari garis itu muncul cahaya putih yang akhirnya melingkupi Joker yang berada di dalam lingkaran tersebut.

DUARRR!

Terjadi ledakan besar ketika cahaya itu menutupi Joker. Ledakan itu berasal dari jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakon dan Ukon barusan.

"CRYSTAL ARROWS!" Guren menggabungkan kekuatannya bersama dengan ledakan tadi. Ratusan tombak kristal muncul dan menyerang tempat Joker berada.

.

"Akrhan kau pergi bantu Joker" kata Shun yang sedang bertarung menghadapi Kidoumaru.

"Mereka bertiga jadi urusan kami!" sambung Asakura yang sedang menghadapi Jiroubou.

"Baiklah!" balas Arkhan yang kemudian meninggalkan Shun dan Asakura. Arkhan kemudian mencoba untuk mendekati Joker tapi gerakannya dihadang oleh Karin.

"Tidak semudah itu" kata Karin yang langsung mengeluarkan _Claw_ di tangannya.

"Poison Claw!" Karin menyerang Arkhan dan dengan cepat Arkhan menghindari serangan itu ke belakang.

"Sial, sepertinya pertarungan ini gak akan berjalan dengan mudah!" kata Asakura yang sedang melancarkan beberapa serangan ke arah Jiroubou.

.

"Tangguh juga dia" ucap Kakashi yang melihat Joker masih mampu berdiri meski sudah diserang seperti itu.

"Kurasa tidak juga Kakashi. Coba kau lihat perlindungan Joker kepada Sakura menghilang" balas Anko sambil menunjuk _Magic_ _Barrier_ yang tadinya menutupi Sakura sudah menghilang.

_'Dinding Magic Barrier Joker menghilang'_ Asakura dan Shun menatap khawatir pada Sakura yang sudah tak terlindungi oleh _Magic Barrier_.

"Kerja bagus Sakon, Ukon. Sekarang serahkan Joker pada kami. Kalian cepat tangkap Sakura!" kata Kakashi yang langsung memerintahkan Sakon dan Ukon untuk mengurusi Sakura.

* * *

**Di INN Toy's City ...**

.

.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Temari seolah meminta jawaban dari Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Kita berpencar mencari Sakura!" kata Naruto yang mendadak sudah masuk bersama Kiba.

"SETUJU!" balas yang lainnya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus, kita bagi jadi beberapa tim dan berpencar. Ada kemungkinan Asakura membawa Sakura tak jauh dari hutan. Tim satu ke _Alice_ _wood_ dan yang kedua menuju _Illusion_ _forest_. Siapapun yang berhasil menemukannya segera tolong Sakura" kata Neji akhirnya memberi keputusan.

"Hinata dan Konohamaru kalian disini saja" Naruto meminta agar Hinata dan Konohamaru untuk tetap tinggal.

"Eh? Kenapa kami harus tinggal? Aku juga mau bantu!" balas Hinata yang bersihkeras untuk ikut bersama yang lainnya.

"Benar! Tidak adil sekali, masa kami harus tinggal disini. Jangan perlakukan kami seperti anak bawang!" timpal Konohamaru yang juga sepertinya tidak rela untuk tinggal tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini bukan main-main! Apa kalian mengerti? Kalian bisa saja kehilangan nyawa kapan saja … Dimana saja, dan gue … Gue gak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua!" Naruto sedikit membentak Hinata dan Konohamaru, itu karena dia cemas. Dia tak ingin sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hinata ataupun Konohamaru.

"Selain itu kami butuh kalian berdua disini untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tau Joker berhasil menemukan Sakura dan kembali kemari" sambung Shikamaru agar keduanya gak ngotot lagi untuk ikut.

"Hmph, baiklah!" balas Konohamaru sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Meski kesal gak boleh ikut tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto dan perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya juga.

"Shouta lo juga disini sama mereka" kata Rei yang langsung ditatap dengan tatapan –Kenapa aku juga?- dari Shouta.

"Yah, lo jagain mereka takut ada apa-apa. Udah diem gak usah banyak protes!" balas Rei langsung menyela sebelum Shouta berhasil melontarkan protes ke kakaknya.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" kata Naruto yang segera pergi jalan duluan keluar dan disusul sama yang lainnya.

~o0o~

.

.

Joker _life_ _point_ : 15000/30000.

"Sepertinya Joker sudah kehilangan setengah dari _life_ _point_-nya" kata Shun yang bisa menebak dilihat dari hilangnya _Magic_ _Barrier_ tersebut.

"Hadapin gue dengan serius brengsek!" Kidoumaru menggeram kesal dengan sikap Shun yang tampaknya ogah-ogahan dalam menghadapinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius melawanmu … Shadow … " secara perlahan sosok Shun menghilang dari pandangan mata, hal ini tentu membuat Kidoumaru kebingungan dengan sosok lawannya yang menghilang.

"Deadly Cross!" secara tiba-tiba sosok Shun kini berada tepat di belakang Kidoumaru. Shun mengeluarkan dua bilah belati dan diarahkannya pada Kidoumaru. **Deadly** **Cross** merupakan jurus yang menyerang musuh dari belakang dan bentuk serangannya seperti bentuk salib. Serangan ini sangat cocok bila digabungkan dengan jurus Shadow. Serangan ini cukup berakibat fatal yang mampu melukai musuh dan mengurangi setengah _life_ _point_-nya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Kidoumaru berteriak kesal. Dia kehilangan setengah dari _life_ _point_-nya.

.

"HEAH! TERIMA INI!" Sakon dan Ukon secara membabi buta menyerang Sakura yang saat ini sedang mencoba menghindari setiap tebasan pedang yang datang ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" Joker berusaha untuk menolong Sakura yang posisinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Hadapi kami Joker!" Suigetsu segera menghadang Joker yang hendak menghampiri Sakura. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Joker. Tak lama Kakashi beserta Anko dan Guren ikut menghadang.

"Kalian merepotkan … " gumam Joker yang merasa terhalangi. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Joker yang mundur ke belakang segera memunculkan sejumlah kartu. Lalu dia mengambil dua buah kartu diantara kartu-kartu tersebut.

"Joker!" Joker melempar kedua kartu itu yang memiliki gambar Joker (Di dalam kartu ada dua buah kartu Joker). Seketika sosok Joker lain muncul dari dalam kartu itu. Joker-Joker itu kini tengah berdiri di kiri dan kanan Joker yang asli. **Joker** adalah jurus yang dikeluarkan dari sebuah kartu yang berbentuk Joker, dimana Joker yang asli akan memanggil duplikat dirinya keluar. Duplikat Joker ini memiliki lima kemampuan dengan Joker yang asli dan kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing Joker berbeda. Duplikat Joker akan mengikuti jumlah _life_ _point _sama seperti pemanggilnya, misalnya saat Joker berada dalam posisi _life point_ 5000 maka duplikatnya akan mengikuti.

"Kalian cepat tolong Sakura" Joker memerintahkan kedua Joker lainnya untuk menolong Sakura. Joker-Joker itu segera melompat menuju Sakura.

.

"Double Slash!" Sakon dan Ukon kembali mengeluarkan jurus combo. **Double** **Slash** adalah jurus tebasan pedang yang dilakukan dari arah kanan dan kiri, membutuhkan dua orang untuk melakukannya. Sang pemilik jurus harus mengayunkan pedangnya secara bersamaan ke arah lawan. Masing-masing tingkat kerusakan serangan ini mencapai 8600 _point_ dan bila ditotal akan memberi kerusakan 17200 _point_. Serangan ini bisa dihindari atau di _reduce_ dengan jurus perlindungan.

"Celaka, Sakura dalam bahaya!" kata Asakura yang jadi gak konsentrasi. Asakura yang lengah segera dihajar oleh Jiroubou dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Lebih baik cemaskan dirimu sendiri!" kata Jirobou sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke hadapan Asakura.

"Berisik!" desis Asakura yang kembali berdiri dan kini dia bersiap untuk menerjang Jirobou.

.

Kedua duplikat Joker itu segera melompat ke tempat Sakura. Joker yang satu segera membawa Sakura pergi dari sana sedangkan Joker yang lainnya menahan serangan Sakon dengan sebuah kartu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi sebuah tendangan meluncur ke tubuh pemuda itu. Sedangkan serangan Ukon dia hindari dengan cepat. Dia melompat dan berdiri di pedang milik Ukon. Dalam hitungan detik sebuah tendangan didaratkan ke wajah pemuda itu.

_'Sialan!'_ geram Sakon dan Ukon dalam hati secara bersamaan sambil menatap kesal pada sosok Joker yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Pierching Swords!" jurus ini kembali dikeluarkan Joker untuk menyerang Kakashi, Anko serta Guren. **Pierching** **Swords** sebenarnya adalah bentuk serangan tunggal yang akan muncul dari delapan arah dan menyerang musuh. Jurus ini bisa dikombinasi dengan jurus jebakan kartu milik Joker.

"Bahaya, menyingkir semuanya!" kata Kakashi memperingati Anko dan Guren.

.

"Kau tak akan bisa menandingiku!" kata Jiroubou penuh keyakinan. Dengan ganas dia mengayunkan sebilah kapak raksasa ke arah Asakura.

"Ja-jangan yakin dulu!" kata Asakura yang kini tengah mengadu kekuatan antara kapak milik Jiroubou dengan senjata miliknya.

"Udah jelas akulah yang akan menang!" teriak Jiroubou yang kekuatannya meningkat. Kaki Asakura mulai terjerembab ke dalam tanah akibat besarnya serangan Jiroubou.

'_Kekuatannya memang terlalu besar untuk gue tahan … Tapi gue masih bisa menghindar dengan … '_ Asakura tampak kewalahan untuk menahan serangan Jiroubou, perlahan-lahan kakinya mulai masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Noumo!" secara sekejap Asakura menghilang dari pandangan Jirobou. "Lo boleh menang dalam hal kekuatan, tapi untuk kecepatan gue jauh lebih unggul dari lo! Shinsei Shon!" kecepatan Asakura bertambah dia menyerang Jiroubou dengan jurus yang cepat dan melakukan beberapa combo dari tendangan dan pukulan yang kemudian mengkombinasikan beberapa ayunan senjata miliknya. Jirobou tak bisa mengelak karena serangan itu terlalu cepat baginya, selain itu Asakura tidak terlihat, semakin sulit saja baginya untuk menghindar.

Jiroubou _life_ _point_ : 10600/16860.

.

"Kakashi, Anko! Baguslah kami belum terlambat!" ternyata muncul lagi tiga orang lainnya di tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu!" ucap Kakashi yang kemudian segera bergabung dengan ketiga orang yang baru datang itu yang tak lain adalah Asuma, Kurenai dan Yamato.

"Wah, wah kau pasti mati Joker! Kelima staff sudah berkumpul!" Kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai senang. Dia beserta yang lainnya segera berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa para sensei semuanya berpihak pada Game Master!" kata Asakura dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia segera mundur dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya juga.

"Kalian benar-benar terpojok sekarang!" kata Karin yang menatap Sakura serta yang lainnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos lagi. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Joker!" kata Kakashi yang mencoba untuk menggunakan cara lain agar NPC itu menyerah.

"Kenapa … Kenapa kalian mengincar Joker?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya karena dia sangat terkejut dengan situasi ini. Kelima orang gurunya yang juga merangkap sebagai staff di game Neverland muncul bersamaan dan menyerang Joker.

"Dalam permainan, NPC yang melakukan hal di luar batas harus dimusnahkan" kata Yamato menjelaskan peraturan yang ada.

"Di luar batas? Maksudnya yang seperti apa?" tanya Asakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Kematian Shizune, hilangnya Gaara juga Sasuke serta terperangkapnya kalian semua itu akibat ulah Joker. Apa kalian masih mau membela NPC seperti itu? Dan, Sakura. Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin berpihak pada Joker?" Anko menimpali dan menjelaskan semua bentuk kesalahan yang dilakukan Joker.

"Aku percaya padanya karena … " Sakura menatap para gurunya dengan tatapan yang penuh keyakinan tapi sayang kata-katanya terputus, ada suatu ketidakpastian yang belum bisa dia katakan.

'_Karena aku merasa kalau Joker itu adalah Sasuke … '_ sambungnya lirih dalam hati sambil menatap Joker yang berdiri di depannya.

"Joker, menyerah sekarang maka akan kami bebaskan yang lainnya!" kata Anko mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Joker.

"Arkhan … Kau bisa membantuku melawan mereka, kan?" tampak Joker seperti memiliki rencana. Dia melirik Arkhan yang sepertinya mengetahui maksud dari omongan Joker.

"Understood!" balas Arkhan yang kemudian dia berjalan maju beberapa langkah ke depan diikuti dengan Joker yang ikut maju ke depan.

"Mau apa mereka?" tanya Karin yang tidak mengerti dengan gerak-gerik kedua NPC itu.

"Apa mereka berniat menyerang kita semua hanya berdua? Kalau begitu mereka bodoh mengira bisa menang melawan kita!" balas Suigetsu yang segera menyiapkan pedangnya kembali. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya ikut bersiaga dan waspada.

"POWER RELEASE!" kedua NPC itu melepaskan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari tubuhnya, bahkan atmosfer dari kekuatannya itu bisa sampai dirasakan oleh lawan-lawan mereka.

Joker _life_ _point_ : 300000/300000.

Arkhan _life_ _point_ : 200000/200000.

"Ah … A-apa! Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka … Gawat kalau begini jadinya!" kata Asuma yang tak percaya dengan kekuatan besar yang dia rasakan.

"Jangan lupa kalau kami sebenarnya adalah MVP _elite_ di dalam game" kata Arkhan yang kini tubuhnya dipenuhi cahaya kebiruan.

"Ini tidak baik, lebih baik kita mundur" kata Kurenai memberi saran. Dia merasa kalau pertarungan dilanjutkan tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk menang melawan kedua NPC yang melakukan _Power_ _Release_.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kurenai. Kita mundur dulu" kata Yamato ikut menimpali.

"Semuanya, kita mundur!" Kakashi memberikan komando pada yang lainnya. Mereka semua akhirnya mundur.

.

"Me-mereka semua mundur … Fiuh … Kita selamat!" ucap Asakura yang langsung bisa bernapas lega karena lawan-lawan mereka mundur meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita tak boleh lama-lama berada disini. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan kembali, sebaiknya kita pergi" kata Shun mengusulkan, firasatnya sungguh tidak enak.

"Kita kembali ke _Toy_'_s_ _City_" kata Joker yang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Joker … Power Release … Apa itu Power Release?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan kekuatan yang baru saja dikeluarkan Joker dan Arkhan. Kenapa sampai musuh-musuh mereka mundur.

"Power Release hanya bisa dikeluarkan NPC seperti kami. Kekuatan yang mengeluarkan kemampuan sebenarnya NPC, akan meningkatkan jumlah _life point_ kami yang sebenarnya dan menambah jumlah _skill point_ kami" balas Arkhan yang menerangkan dari kemampuan _Power Release_.

"Pantas saja mereka mundur" balas Asakura mulai mengerti alasannya kenapa lawan memilih untuk mundur.

"Sudah, ayo kita cepat pergi dari tempat ini" kata Shun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Bukannya dia takut hanya saja dia khawatir kalau sampai musuh datang kembali dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Gue disini aja … " kata Asakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam di tempatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura melihat Asakura yang sepertinya menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Gue gak enak kalau harus ketemu yang lainnya terutama Cho dan Shiryu … Mereka pasti kecewa ... " jawab Asakura yang ternyata itu alasannya yang membuatnya jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Mereka gak akan kecewa … Mereka pasti bangga Asakura! Ayo ikut bersama kami, semua pasti mengerti. Tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu. Jadi ikutlah bersama kami … Asakura." Kata Sakura yang berusaha menyemangati dan meyakinkan Asakura.

"Sa-Sakura … Terima kasih! Gue akan ikut sama kalian!" balas Asakura yang akhirnya kembali mendapat kepercayaan dirinya untuk menemui Cho dan juga Shiryu.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan disini sebentar" Joker menyuruh Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk pergi duluan. Tanpa banyak bertanya Sakura menuruti saja perkataan Joker. Akhirnya dia pergi bersama yang lainnya untuk kembali ke _Toy's City_.

.

"Keluarlah Orochimaru ... " Joker berkata pelan memanggil Orochimaru. Tak lama sosok itu muncul keluar berjalan mendekati Joker.

"Pertarungan yang menarik, aku kagum sekali" balas Orochimaru dengan santai.

"Kalau kau ada waktu untuk berkomentar kenapa tadi kau tidak keluar untuk menghadapi mereka?" tanya Joker dengan sinis kepada Orochimaru.

"Huh ... Jangan bercanda, aku tak punya waktu untuk menghadapi mereka" balas Orochimaru setengah tersenyum meremehkan, baginya pertarungan tadi sungguh tidak berarti dan dia tak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk hal semacam itu.

"Lupakan itu. Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Joker mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan kembali membahas masalah Gaara.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil mendapatkan anak itu. Kau pikir aku bermain-main saja?" balas Orochimaru dengan kepercayaan diri. Dia memang berhasil mengambil Gaara dari tempatnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kuminta kau awasi dia jangan sampai pihak lain merebutnya" balas Joker yang kembali memerintahkan Orochimaru.

"Tenang saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Joker?" tanya Orochimaru yang merasa kalau Joker meragukannya.

"Tidak begitu hanya saja ... " omongan Joker terputus ketika Orochimaru menutup mulut NPC itu dengan tangannya.

"Sudah berhenti bicara. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku untuk urusan ini. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku padamu karena sudah melibatkanmu serta teman-temanmu ... Sekarang pergilah, susul Sakura. Dan ingat, untuk sementara rahasiakan ini semua dari yang lain" kata Orochimaru yang sedang menutup mulut Joker dan menyela perkataan NPC itu. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Joker, frase-frase yang sama setiap saat mereka berdebat dan itu hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Joker juga yang lainnya. Dia sudah muak dihantui oleh semua rasa itu dimana semua orang akan menyalahkannya, tapi saat ini dia juga sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu.

" ... Aku mengerti" balas Joker singkat. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk menyusul Sakura.

Semakin bingung? Sama saia juga! Sepertinya Orochimaru dan Joker saling berkatian erat dan ada sesuatu hal yang keduanya sembunyikan.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Kayaknya muncul para staff membuat keadaan semakin memanas! Dan karena posisi mereka sebagai execute staff, jelas mereka berpihak pada Game Master. Buat para OC yang baru ngirim jurus belum sampai sepuluh silahkan kalau mau ditambah lagi. Saia gak tanggung kalau mereka game over sama para staff *dihajar rame-rame*. Dan para staff ini punya jurus yang namanya **Final Judge**, yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghancurkan satu karakter.

Yang mau kirim-kirim salam buat Naruto dan kawan-kawan dialam sana silahkan. Yang mau review atau saran serta masukan nama tempat juga silahkan masih terbuka. Intinya ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	21. Neverland : Go to east continent

Author : Sepertinya Asakura memang gak cocok buat jadi pengkhianat ya? Beda sama Shin *lirik-lirik Shin yang pundung gara-gara Aoki*.

Shin : Gue gak berkhianat kok! Cuma ... Cuma belain Gaara doang!.

Author : Dichapter ini si Riku bikin opening hasil imajinasi dia sendiri. Kebanyakan ngayal kayaknya itu anak saking stressnya gara-gara game. Sebenernya gak sih, dia kebetulan nemu lagu yang menurutnya pas banget. Akhirnya saia dan dia jadi ngebayangin sebuah opening anime. Jadi deh dituangin ke chapter ini. Silahkan bayangkan saja itu kayak sebuah opening anime, mungkin disitu ada beberapa hint antara karakter. Disitu emang gak semua tokoh dijelasin tapi bukan berarti tokohnya gak ada ya (buat adegan pertarungannya dibayangin cuma sepotong aja hehehe).

Warning : T rate, bahasa gamers.

No pairing, hint only.

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humour/Tragedy/Crime.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (except all OC), this story is mine.

* * *

Bonus opening from Riku. Hope everyone like it.

.

.

_Opening intro : Terlihat hamparan langit biru lepas yang cerah dicampur dengan putihnya awan yang bergerak tertiup angin secara beriringan. Semakin lama gerakan awan itu semakin cepat dan melaju kencang sampai pada akhirnya langit biru yang cerah itu tertutupi oleh warna putih. Tampak cahaya terang yang dipancarkan oleh warna putih itu._

_Mamoru tame ni dekiru koto darakushitemo sagashistsudzuketa_

_(Dibalik cahaya itu muncul Sakura dan Naruto berserta tokoh lainnya tengah berdiri secara bersama-sama. Perlahan-lahan sosok tokoh lainnya dan menyisakan Sakura seorang)._

_Kotae wa me no mae ni atte, boku wa furete hanashita._

_(sosok Sakura yang sendiri diperlihatkan semakin dekat. Dan kini terlihat wajah Sakura yang tengah menatap dengan tatapan serius dan penuh tekad)._

_Intro : Diperlihatkan kembali pemandangan dari dunia Neverland yang penuh dengan dongeng, berbagai bentuk kota serta hutan bermunculan sekelebat juga para NPC dari Neverland diperlihatkan.  
_

_Kioku oou kurayami he to tokete soereba, naita imi ni naita tori ni._

_(diperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang muncul dari arah atas kanan dan juga Gaara yang muncul dari arah bawah kiri secara perlahan-lahan)._

_Kidzukeru deshou. "Tasukete" to boku ne to wo tsukamu kizudarake no kimi no te wa_

_(ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Gaara muncul sosol Sakura yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling tergenggam erat seolah sedang mengucapkan suatu harapan. Tampak ada setitik air yang agak bercahaya jatuh dari atas tepat ke Sakura, kemudian sosok Sakura menghilang)._

_Shiboridashita kotoba yori furueteita._

_(sosok Sasuke dan Gaara berhenti tepat di tengah, keduanya menyatu. Tak berapa lama kedua sosok itu retak seperti kaca yang dipecahkan. Dibalik pecahnya kedua sosok itu muncul Joker dengan kedua tangan yang seperti sedang memainkan boneka tali, kedua tangannya tengah mengontrol Sasuke dan Gaara)._

_Mamoritai kara tatakau mujun no tate kazashitsudzuketa._

_(berganti ke Sakura yang sedang berlari dibebatuan dan tampak sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa musuh, dibelakangnya terlihat Naruto yang juga ikut bertarung bersamanya)._

_Kimi wo kizutsukeru subete wo kono te de kowasetara._

_(muncul sosok Shin bersama Aoki dan ada latar pertarungan Shin dengan Kimimaru di belakangnya. Dan diperlihatkan Aoki yang seperti sedang meneriaki sesuatu)._

_Aoi tori ga sora takaku habataku nara uchiotoshitemo._

_(diperlihatkan juga para tokoh OC lain yang muncul secara bergantian satu-persatu dengan ciri khas masing-masing)._

_Kimi no kakaeru torikago ni tsurete kaeritakatta._

_(Lalu tampak Sasuke dengan posisi membelakangi dan juga ada sosok Game Master yang seperti sedang menutupi Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke menghilang menyisakan sosok Game Master yang semakin mendekat, lalu Game Master membuka jubahnya)._

_Intro : Diperlihatkan pertarungan antara Reika vs Suigetsu di air, sampai akhirnya terlihat Reika yang terlempar jatuh ke air. Disambung dengan Jiraiya yang melawan para execute staff._

_Shikou ubau tsuioku he to kuchiteiku nara._

_(terlihat Joker yang duduk di dahan pohon sambil memandangi langit malam)._

_Kareta emi to kareta koe ni, kidzukeru deshou. "Gomen ne" to boku note wo nigiri ino you ni utsumuita._

_(kembali diperlihatkan Sakura yang berjalan di dalam kelas dan sedang menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat buram. Lalu semua penglihatan mimpinya menghilang, semua menjadi gelap. Di belakangnya kembali muncul Joker yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Sakura berusaha menark Joker tapi sosok itu sudah hilang berganti dengan munculnya Sasuke yang meraih tangan Sakura dan memeluknya)._

_Kimi wa ano hi yori tsuyoku furueteita._

_(tak berapa lama muncul bayangan anak laki-laki kecil di belakangnya Sakura. Sosok bayangan itu seolah tengah menatap Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura)._

_Mamoritai kegara kegashita mujun no yubi tsumi wo tsumiage._

_(diperlihatkan Suigetsu, Karin dan Guren. Dan muncul sosok Tayuya beserta timnya yang sedang melawan para tokoh OC dari tim Joker)._

_Kimi wo kizutsuketeta dakedo kidzuku batsu wa omoi._

_(dilanjutkan dengan munculnya para tokoh OC dari pihak game master satu-persatu)._

_Aoi tori no hane ga mau, boku jishin ga tebanashitanda._

_(munculnya para execute staff yang membentuk formasi segel terhadap Joker)._

_Kimi no kago wo negau tabi ni, kago wo okashitshudzuketa._

_(diperlihatkan Queen Marie yang sedang berdoa di dalam sebuah capel. Keadaan kembali gelap, lalu dari atas muncul topeng Joker yang jatuh dan terbelah dua)._

_Slow intro : Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dan tampak sekelebat Gaara membuka matanya._

_Rock intro : Diperlihatkan para Akatsuki yang menjadi lost child. Tampak Kakashi yang sedang bertarung bersama Reika dan Reiki, Kurenai melawan Cho serta Magica, Anko yang sedang berhadapan dengan Nyx dan Asakura, Yamato berhadapan dengan Neji, Hery dan Shiryu, serta Asuma melawan Shikamaru. Juga ada Sai yang bertarung dengan Itachi._

_Soki ni atta keshiki wa ima wa yatto rikai dekiru._

_(Sakura kembali diperlihatkan sedang berlari di dalam lorong sebuah ruangan penuh kartu. Dia berlari sampai akhirnya memasuki ruangan lain dan membuka pintu ruangan itu)._

_Soko ni attanda ne._

_(di ruangan itu terlihat Joker yang sudah menantinya. Joker mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura yang disambut Sakura_

_Kono te wa subete ni fureteita._

_(begitu tangan keduanya sudah mendekat sosok Joker hancur di depannya menjadi kartu-kartu yang berterbangan)._

_Mamoru tame ni dekiru koto furueru te wo hanasanakereba._

_(muncul Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang berdiri saling membelakangi satu sama lain dengan bergandengan tangan. Tapi gandengan tangan itu akhirnya terlepas menyisakan hanya Sakura dan Naruto)._

_Kimi wa warattekureta ka na? Haruka kana ni tou._

_(diperlihatkan sosok Queen Marie yang tengah duduk sambil menatap sendu Joker yang sepertinya tengah tertidur dipangkuannya)._

_"Tasukete" kimi ga naita toki, aoi tori wasugu soba ni ite._

_(Sasuke terlihat sedang berusaha mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Uluran tangannya disambut oleh Sakura dan Naruto, tak lama sosok Sasuke menghilang. Sakura dan Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke)._

_Kago no naka de hane wo yasume you to shiteita no ka na._

_(Sakura sedang berdiri sendiri dengan Joker yang berdiri disebrangnya. Sakura kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke Joker. Sosok Joker berbalik, sambil menggigit sebuah bunga biru dia hanya tersenyum)._

_Ending intro : Sakura kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain, berkumpul menjadi satu dengan latar Game Master, Joker, Sasuke dan Gaara._

_Song by Kakichoco._

_Title of song : Cage._

(buat lebih menghayatinya silahkan dicari lagunya dan didengerin).

**Back to the story :**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 20**

**(Go to east continent!)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin Sakura pasti kembali … aku yakin Asakura tak akan melukai Sakura … " Hinata tampak sedang bergumam cemas sambil duduk memandangi pintu luar INN, berharap Sakura muncul dari sana. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat cemas, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura maka semua akan berakhir.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali ikut … " Konohamaru terlihat masih saja menggerutu. Dia merasa tak nyaman kalau tidak ikut pergi mencari Sakura bersama yang lain.

"Kau hanya membuat repot saja kalau ikut! Kalau sampai bertemu musuh kuat dan mereka mengincarmu bagaimana?" sambung Shouta yang tampak tenang-tenang saja sambil menjilati es krim coklatnya.

"Erghh, Aku Hanya-" baru saja Konohamaru mau protes dan marah terhadap Shouta, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak.

"I-itu Sakura! Sa-Sa-Sakura sudah kembali!" teriak gadis itu setengah terbata-bata akibat kaget. Dia terkejut bercampur senang. Konohamaru dan Shouta segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Sakura!" Hinata segera berlari menuju ke arah Sakura yang tampak dari luar.

"Hinata!" Sakura terkejut dengan Hinata yang terlihat berlari menghampirinya. Dia juga berlari untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Sakura syukurlah … Kami semua cemas! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada yang terluka, kan?" tanya Hinata seraya memegang kedua tangan gadis berambut pink itu sambil memeriksanya.

"Hahahaha … Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. Semua baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil melihat sikap Hinata yang cemas akutnya sedang kumat.

"Ah? Shi-Shin?" Hinata kaget melihat sosok pemuda di belakang Sakura yang dia pikir itu adalah Shin.

"Dia bukan Shin. Namanya adalah Shun, dia saudara sepupu dari Shin, dan yang disebelahnya adalah Arkhan. Mereka berdua sudah membantuku" Sakura menjelaskan perihal Shun yang menceritakan kalau dia masih ada hubungan darah dengan Shin.

"Oh, begitu … Kalian mirip sekali … " kata Hinata sambil menatap lekat pada Shun yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Shin. Mungkin Shun bisa dikatakan versi dewasa dari Shin.

"Salam kenal … " kata Shun sambil melemparkan senyuman kecil pada Hinata, membuat sedikit rona muncul di wajah Hinata.

"Selain itu … Asakura juga ikut bersama kami" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Asakura …?" Hinata berusaha mencari-cari sosok Asakura. Dan dia menemukan sosok cowok berambut panjang itu tengah menyandarkan diri di gerbang. (OKe, INN di kota ini bentuknya seperti mansion. Jadi ada sebuah gerbang besar dibagian depannya dan INN ini juga memiliki kebun serta halaman belakang yang cukup luas dengan beberapa bangku untuk tempat para tamunya duduk yang ingin menikmati halaman belakang. Dan letak INN ini agak dipojokan dan agak jauh dari keramaian kota).

"Kemana badut itu?" tanya Shouta yang malah mencari-cari sosok Joker.

"Aku tidak tau tapi katanya dia akan segera menyusul" balas Sakura sambil menahan tawa mendengar Shouta masih menjuluki Joker dengan sebutan 'badut'.

"Sakura lebih baik masuk dulu dan istirahatlah … Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik" kata Hinata yang merasa Sakura terlihat begitu kelelahan meski gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan tidur untuk beberapa saat. Oh, ya kemana yang lain?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari keadaan INN sangat sepi. Biasanya INN itu ramai sama ocehan Naruto dan yang lain yang selalu markir di meja makan INN.

"Yang lain pergi mencarimu. Tapi mereka akan segera kembali sore nanti" balas Hinata menjelaskan kalau yang lainnya juga ikut mencemaskan Sakura dan pergi mencarinya.

"Aku tidur dulu ya … " balas Sakura seraya tersenyum. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung memiliki begitu banyak teman yang memperhatikannya.

* * *

**Somewhere else ...**

.

.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak … Kenapa ya … '_ terlihat Shin sedang berjalan dengan sangat buru-buru. Sebenarnya cowok ini sudah pergi ke kota hanya saja karena perasaannya tidak enak dia kembali lagi untuk mengecek Gaara yang sedang dijaga oleh Aoki.

"AOKI!" betapa terkejutnya Shin begitu dia melihat sosok Aoki yang sedang tergeletak begitu saja tak berdaya. Dengan berlari dia menghampiri Aoki.

"Aoki, ada apa dengamu? Hey, Aoki! Aoki sadarlah!" Shin merangkul tubuh NPC itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil berusaha untuk menyadarkannya. Tak lama NPC berambut biru pucat itu membuka matanya. Mata berwarna hijau gelap itu menatap Shin sangat dalam, seperti ada suatu penyesalan dari tatapannya itu.

"Shin … Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk menjaga Gaara. Seseorang … Seseorang membawanya pergi" jawab Aoki yang mengatakan kalau Gaara diculik oleh orang lain. Otomatis Shin sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari NPC-nya tersebut. Dia melihat isi tabung Gaara yang memang sudah kosong.

'_Kurang ajar … '_ geram Shin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar sangat kesal atas kejadian ini.

"Hei, Aoki. Aoki Sadarlah! Aoki!" Shin kembali berteriak panik saat melihat Aoki kembali pingsan. Tampaknya NPC itu mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

* * *

**Di INN Toy's City ...**

.

.

"Joker kau sudah kembali … Sakura sedang beristirahat di ruangannya" kata Hinata yang segera memberitau Joker kalau Sakura sedang istirahat. Dia hanya tak ingin NPC itu kelabakan mencari Sakura.

"Jo-Joker … Tolong jangan ganggu dia dulu. Kulihat kondisi Sakura sedang tidak baik … " Hinata berusaha untuk mencegah Joker yang sepertinya hendak pergi ke ruangan Sakura.

"Kalau dia sudah bangun dan mencariku, katakan aku ada di belakang" jawab Joker yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Hinata untuk tidak mengganggu Sakura dulu. Setelah Hinata mengangguk pelan sosok Joker kembali menghilang.

.

"Haah … Akhirnya kita tetap tak menemukan Sakura dimana-mana!" terdengar suara keluhan dari arah depan. Hinata bergegas untuk melihat, mungkin saja yang datang salah satu dari teman-temannya yang kembali.

"Lee! Kau sudah kembali?" Hinata melihat Lee sudah kembali bersama dengan Kiba, Cho, Shiryu, Ten-Ten dan Shina.

"Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan Sakura!" kata Kiba mendesah kesal. Dia kemudian duduk dengan lunglai seolah tenaganya sudah habis.

"Sakura-Nee sudah kembali kok" celetuk Shouta yang sedang duduk dipojokan bersama Konohamaru.

"Eh? Benarkah? Sakura sudah kembali? La-lalu … Bagaimana dengan Asakura? Apa … Asakura melukai Sakura?" tanya Cho begitu antusias, dia khawatir kalau Asakura berubah menjadi jahat lalu melukai Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya Cho menggebrak meja di depannya membuat Hinata setengah kaget dan hampir melompat kabur dari sana.

"Lo jangan bikin takut Hinata, Cho" samber Asakura yang sejak tadi tidak diperhatikan karena dia memang sengaja duduk disudut kursi agak menjauh.

"ASAKURA!" Cho dan Shiryu sama-sama membelalak kaget melihat sosok temannya ternyata ada disana.

"Maaf ya … Aku sudah membuat kalian berdua cemas", ucap Asakura sambil berjalan mendekati Cho dan Shiryu. "Dan, Cho … Tenang saja, gue gak akan berubah jadi jahat kok. Gue tetep menjadi Asakura yang kalian kenal." Sambungnya lagi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Cho.

"Uhm … Baguslah kalau begitu … " balas Cho dengan nada suara lega melihat temannya masihlah seperti dulu.

"Tenang aja Cho. Kalau Asakura macem-macem biar gue yang babat!" bales Shiryu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Heh? Maksudnya nantangin gue gitu?" tanya Asakura sambil melotot ke Shiryu.

"Jangan, kasian gue sama lo. Lo gak bakalan menang dari gue" bales Shiryu penuh dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi secara mendadak.

"Ayo coba aja kalau bisa!" Asakura bales nantangin. Akhirnya kedua orang itu ribut sendiri. Tak berapa lama anggota yang lain mulai datang bermunculan satu-persatu, dan mereka semua senang mendapat kabar kalau Sakura sudah kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

* * *

"Tampaknya luka yang dialami Aoki ini akibat serangan dari ular besar … " kata Anko yang saat itu tengah memeriksa keadaan Aoki.

"Anko … Apa maksudnya ini adalah perbuatan Orochimaru?" tanya Kakashi dengan napas yang setengah tercekat, hal buruk yang dia rasakan sepertinya memang benar dilihat dari wajah Anko yang berubah muram.

"Tak salah lagi ini memang perbuatan Orochimaru … " jawabnya dengan serius.

"Jadi rupanya dia ada disini juga … " Asuma setengah tidak percaya kalau Orochimaru ikut berpartisipasi juga di dalam game ini.

"Orochimaru … !" Shin yang geram segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dia mengambil perlengkapan senjatanya dan berusaha berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Shin?" tanya Kakashi begitu dilihatnya Shin hendak meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah yang marah.

"Mencarinya dan membalas dendam!" jawab Shin sambil mengangkat pedangnya tanda sebagai tekadnya.

"Dan kaupikir bisa menang melawan Orochimaru sendirian? Orochimaru bukan lawan yang bisa kau anggap enteng! Lebih baik kau tenang-tenang disini dan jaga Aoki, biarkan kami yang pergi mencari informasi mengenai Orochimaru juga keberadaan Gaara" jawab Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau kami mendapat informasi mengenai Gaara, kami akan segera mengabarkannya padamu. Untuk sementara kau jaga Aoki" balas Asuma yang bergegas menyusul Kakashi bersama dengan Yamato serta Anko. Sedangkan Shin mau tak mau tinggal menjaga Aoki bersama dengan Kurenai.

.

~o0o~

.

"Tapi untung ya … Sakura tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata yang malam itu sedang berbicara dengan Temari dan Ino.

"Iya, aku sangat mencemaskannya padahal … " balas Ino yang sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Soalnya gadis itu masih saja tertidur sejak tadi.

"Hinata, apa Sakura masih tertidur?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas tangga. Dia berjalan ke bawah menghampiri Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Iya, dia masih tertidur … Kelihatannya dia sangat lelah" balas Hinata mengiyakan kondisi Sakura yang sedang tidak baik.

"Lalu dimana Joker?" tanya Naruto lagi yang sepertinya serius sekali.

"Dia bilang kalau dia ada di belakang halaman INN, coba saja kau cari disana" kata Hinata yang mengingat perkataan Joker kalau dia berada di belakang sambil menunggu Sakura terbangun.

"Terima kasih" balas Naruto singkat yang kemudian pergi keluar untuk menemui Joker.

"Serius sekali si Naruto itu" kata Temari yang heran sekali Naruto wajahnya seserius itu.

"Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Joker" tebak Ino sekenanya, kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan untuk tidur duluan. Maklumlah hari sudah semakin larut dan dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

Naruto berjalan ke halaman belakang INN, sejauh mata memandang terhampar kebun penuh dengan beberapa pohon dan bunga menghiasi. Dapat tercium aroma wangi yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari bunga-bunga tersebut dan Naruto dapat mencium bau darah yang samar-samar. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang dia cari, tentu saja sangat mudah baginya untuk mengenali sosok Joker yang berpenampilan unik tersebut. Tak berapa lama dia mendapati sosok itu tengah berbaring di atas salah satu dahan pohon dan disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat beberapa kupu-kupu merah yang mendekatinya. Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Joker, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Naruto setelah berhasil mendekati pohon dimana Joker berada. Joker hanya melirik Naruto sesaat, kemudian dengan satu lompatan dia sudah berada di depan Naruto.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Joker secara langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Me-mengenai misi selanjutnya. Gue mau tau misi selanjutnya apa? Kalau bisa langsung dijalanin sekarang aja" balas Naruto sedikit tergagap saat menghadapi Joker. Dia berpikir cara bicara NPC yang satu ini dingin bagaikan es dan jujur diakuinya, dirinya jadi merasa sedikit segan dengan Joker.

"Bicarakan masalah itu besok saja. Saat ini aku sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun, pergilah." Balas Joker dengan cepat yang segera berbalik dari Naruto dan berjalan menjauhinya. Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, meski kesal dia terpaksa pergi dari sana.

.

"Menyebalkan si Joker itu!" begitu masuk ke dalam Naruto sudah menyumpah-nyumpah, membuat beberapa temannya bingung.

"Kenapa lo? Bukannya lo nemuin Joker ya?" tanya Rei yang heran melihat Naruto manyun gak jelas begitu.

"Si Joker itu pengen gue pites! Gue minta misi selanjutnya dari dia, eh dia bilang gak mau diganggu tunggu nanti aja!" dengus Naruto sambil duduk bersama dengan Rei dan Neji yang sepertinya kedua orang itu belum mengantuk.

"Yang dibilang Joker itu ada benarnya. Gue rasa kenapa dia bilang begitu alasannya adalah karena kondisi Sakura. Emang lo gak mikirin kondisi Sakura?" balas Neji yang kayaknya bisa mengerti akan sikap Joker yang seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin karena Sakura. Dia hanya NPC dan dimana-mana NPC itu gak punya perasaan, kan? Mereka cuma diprogram dan kesetiaan mereka karena mereka memang diharuskan seperti itu" balas Naruto yang gak percaya Joker bisa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Siapa yang tau … " Rei nyeletuk dengan kata-kata yang menggantung. Sepertinya dia ingin melanjutkan dari ucapannya barusan tapi ditahannya.

"Entahlah tapi yang jelas para NPC pendamping itu gak akan mengkhianati masternya apapun yang terjadi" balas Neji yang langsung ditatap dengan tatapan gak percaya seorang Neji bisa mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Udahlah, gue udah mulai ngantuk. Tidur duluan!" kata Rei yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi duluan ke kamarnya.

* * *

**Esok harinya ...**

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Sakura yang hari itu bangun agak kesiangan. Dia turun dari tangga dengan perasaan tidak enak karena bangun telat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Sakura?" tanya Magica yang sepertinya masih merasa Sakura itu butuh istirahat beberapa waktu lagi.

"Sangat sehat!" balas Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyum manis.

"Baiklah karena Sakura sudah hadir kita mulai saja" kata Joker yang entah sejak kapan muncul begitu saja di belakang Sakura.

"Sebelumnya siapa diantara kalian yang mengetahui misi ini?" tanya Joker bertanya kepada semua pemain siapa saja yang hapal dengan misi _lost_ _child_.

"Gue tau" jawab Rei yang langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga mengetahuinya … " kata Shun yang ternyata juga tau sama misi _lost_ _child_. Rei langsung menatap aneh pada Shun yang membalasnya dengan sebuah _deathglare_. Merasa mendapat tatapan yang tidak enak, Rei segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Shun sambil mendesis kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku minta kalian untuk melanjutkan misi selanjutnya dengan formasi dua grup" balas Joker menjelaskan maksudnya yang meminta tim dibagi dua grup lalu berpencar untuk menjalankan misi masing-masing.

"Yang mau ikut misi bagian awal ikut gue!" Rei dengan cepat langsung memutuskan untuk membuat tim khusus bagian awal.

"Sisanya ikut aku" kata Shun dengan tenang.

~o0o~

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sudah terbentuk tim …

.

Tim pertama yaitu tim Rei yang terdiri dari Temari, Hery, Neji, Shouta dan Kiba. Lalu tim yang dipimpin Shun terdiri dari Naruto, Lee, Magica, Reika serta Ten-Ten dan Nyx.

"Kalau semua sudah siap kita berangkat!" kata Naruto dengan semangat penuh. Dia hari ini sedang membara dengan tekad yang berapi-api.

"Ayo berangkat!" balas yang lainnya dengan semangat yang tak kalah besar dari Naruto.

Akhirnya kedua tim itu pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya. Mereka menuju dermaga dan akan menyebrang ke _east_ _continent_.

"Dan, kita akan pergi kemana Joker?" tanya Sakura yang juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita tidak akan kemana-mana" balasnya cuek.

"Apa maksudnya tidak kemana-mana?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran dengan jawaban Joker. Apa NPC ini sedang bercanda, pikir Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kita akan menyusul nanti. Aku ingin selama mereka pergi kau melatih staminamu Sakura" jawab Joker yang segera berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Melatih Staminaku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sehat dan kuat!" balas Sakura mencoba mengelak dengan bahasa slogan-slogan iklan susu yang sering dia tonton.

"Kau payah, lemah, dan mudah kehabisan tenaga. Terutama jurus Azhure. Azhure jurus yang memerlukan stamina yang sangat besar, tapi kau baru melakukan jurus itu sekali sudah langsung _drop_" Joker berbicara sambil memberitahu point-point kelemahan Sakura. Memang benar Azhure jurus yang sangat dahsyat dan bukan jurus main-main, resikonya pun juga sangat besar dimana setiap pemakaiannya akan menguras seluruh stamina si pemakai.

"Ja-jadi maksudnya aku lemah dan tak berguna?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap tak percaya kalau dirinya dianggap lemah.

"Tepat sekali" balas Joker dengan datar. "Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kau harus segera latihan dan aku yang akan menjadi lawan tandingmu. Kutunggu di halaman belakang" sambung Joker sebelum Sakura bisa protes lagi, dia segera berjalan menuju halaman belakang meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang kesal karena sudah dianggap remeh.

'_Lihat saja, suatu saat akan ku pukul kau dengan Azhure!'_ batin Sakura yang merencanakan pembalasan dendam kepada Joker.

.

"Shun, gue pengen ngomong sama lo!" kata Rei yang langsung menghampiri Shun.

"Kalau mau bicara nanti saja di atas kapal" balas Shun yang segera menaiki kapal dengan yang lainnya. Rei tak bisa memaksa dia juga ikut menaiki kapal. Kesempatan untuk bicara masih banyak bukan, pikirnya yang tak mau repot.

"Kelihatannya mereka mulai bergerak kembali" tampak sosok seorang gadis yang tengah mengamati tim Joker yang sedang memasuki kapal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tifa?" tanya sosok disebelah gadis itu yang sedang membawa-bawa rantai.

"Kalian laporkan ini pada _staff_ yang lain. Aku akan mengikuti dan mengamati mereka" jawab gadis itu tampak begitu yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati jangan sampai mereka tau kau mengikuti mereka" balas sosok yang satunya lagi meminta gadis berambut hijau itu untuk berhati-hati.

"Aku tau itu" balas gadis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut pendeknya yang bergelombang. Mata hijau emeraldnya terus saja mengawasi rombongan Joker yang memasuki kapal tersebut.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu untuk mencari jejak Sasuke" Jiraiya akhirnya berpamitan untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia memiliki keyakinan kalau Sasuke itu ada pada Orochimaru, sayang dia tidak tau kalau Orochimaru berada dipihak yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hati-hati Jiraiya-sensei. Kalau ada kabar tolong beritahu kami" ucap Sakura sambil berharap semoga saja Jiraiya dapat menemukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kalian juga hati-hati. Aku pergi dulu!" Jiraiya memanggil Gamabunta. Sesaat setelah katak raksasa itu muncul, Jiraiya segera melompat ke atas punggung katak itu. Dalam sekali lompatan besar sosok Jiraiya sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Aku juga pergi Sakura" kata Kabuto secara tiba-tiba.

"Kabuto? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Shina yang tampaknya seperti mencemaskan Kabuto kalau pergi sendirian.

"Aku mau menjalani misi untuk _guardian_. Sebagai seorang Shaman tidak akan lengkap kalau belum memiliki hewan _summon_, dan aku berniat untuk menjalani misi mendapatkannya" jawab Kabuto yang merasa kalau dia membutuhkan hewan _summon_ untuk membantunya bertarung. Sepertinya Kabuto masih mengingat pertempurannya dengan Suigetsu dan dia merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau pergi sendiri?" tanya Sakura yang juga merasa cemas dan kurang yakin kalau Kabuto akan baik-baik saja kalau pergi sendirian.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk ikut menemani" kata Sai yang tiba-tiba ingin mengantar Kabuto dan membantunya dalam menjalankan misi _guardian_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak keberatan kalau kau ikut" balas Kabuto yang sepertinya tidak menolak kehadiran Sai yang ikut serta bersamanya.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dan cepat kembali" kata Sakura yang pada akhirnya harus rela membiarkan Kabuto dan Sai pergi. Meskipun dia ingin sekali ikut menemani, karena dia benar-benar khawatir bagaimana nanti di tengah perjalanan kedua orang temannya itu di serang lawan. Dia sudah melihat pertempuran antara Joker dan pihak lawan, mengingat hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas saja.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami bisa jaga diri" kata Sai yang dapat membaca raut kecemasan di wajah Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau konsentrasi pada latihanmu. Kau harus menjadi kuat Sakura, agar kau bisa membawa Sasuke dan Gaara pulang" kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum. Lalu kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan yang lain.

* * *

"Joker! Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri menahan beban ini?" tanya Sakura yang siang itu tampak berlatih. Dia sedang menahan beban kurang lebih sudah selama 20 menit. Sedangkan Joker malah anteng-anteng saja tiduran di bawah pohon.

"Joker, kau dengar tidak!" Sakura kembali berteriak memanggil NPC itu, tapi yang dipanggil tak kunjung menjawab.

_'Sebenarnya sedang apa sih dia?' _Sakura mulai menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Joker.

BRUAGH!

Satu tonjokan keras berhasil dihantamkan Sakura ke pohon membuat NPC itu terbangun seketika dari tidurnya.

"Kalau kau ada waktu untuk memukul pohon ini, kenapa kau tidak coba untuk memukul benda-benda itu disana" balas Joker tak bergeming dari posisi tidurannya sambil menunjuk beberapa samsak yang sudah disediakan Ino untuk Sakura latihan.

"Grrr ... " Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa, dia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki dia berbalik dan kembali berlatih.

.

"Lo aja deh yang coba, gue gak berani!" terlihat Chouji sedang bisik-bisik berduaan sama Ino.

"Apa? Kok gue sih. Elo duluan lah!" balas Ino sambil menggeleng kepalanya agak pelan dan tatapannya mengarah pada Joker yang sepertinya melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya.

"Yang punya ide untuk membuka topengnya kan elo ... Dan yang merasa Joker itu Sasuke juga lo! Jadi elo dong yang harus maju!" samber Chouji menyebutkan _point-point_ alasan kenapa harus Ino yang maju.

"Iya sih ... Tapi ... " Ino tampak ragu setelah melihat sosok Joker yang masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. NPC itu sedang tidur di bawah pohon sambil menyilang kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya dan keduanya kakinya tertekuk sedikit.

"Gak apa-apa Ino. Elo kan cewek, dia pasti gak bakal nyakitin elo. Kalau gue yang maju kemungkinan besar gue bisa dihajar sama dia!" balas Chouji nyuruh Ino buruan maju mumpung NPC itu sedang lengah.

"Baiklah ... lagian gue juga penasaran. Doakan gue Chouji!" kata Ino yang akhirnya memberanikan diri juga buat deketin Joker dengan satu tujuan yaitu buka topengnya.

.

Ino kini berjalan dengan cara mengendap-endap untuk mendekati Joker. Dia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati sekali, tentu saja dia tidak ingin membangunkan NPC itu, salah-salah dia celaka.

_'Gue harus cepat sebelum dia bangun ... '_ batin Ino yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Joker. Dengan perlahan Ino membungkuk. "Gue yakin dia pasti Sasuke ... " Ino bergumam pelan setelah mengamati Joker sesaat.

Dengan napas yang tertahan dan menelan ludah Ino mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke arah topeng yang dipakai Joker.

_'Yak sedikit lagi ... '_ tangan Ino kini sudah hampir mendekati topeng itu. _'Ayo Ino sedikit lagi!' _batin Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sekarang tangannya berhasil menyentuh topeng tersebut. Dan ...

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Hohohoh TBC disaat yang tepat! *author digebukin massal*.

Ino : Author geblek! Gue udah ngeri duluan tauk! *Ino misuh-misuh kesel*.

Author : Khekhekhekhe biar seru!.

Ino : Seru embahmu!.

Riku : Cuma mau kasih tau kalau life point masing-masing job itu disamain sama kayak game pada umumnya. Dimana pemegang _life_ _point_ terbesar pertama Combatan disusul Cleric dan Assassin. Pemegang _life_ _point_ dari urutan paling bawah adalah Magician, Sniper dan Shaman (sebenernya Shaman bisa saingan sama Assassin tapi itu untuk Shaman tipe _support_). Jadi untuk **Khairi** maaf kalau request life point untuk Shiryu gak bisa masuk, soalnya _life_ _point_ segitu kegedean buat ukuran Shaman level 108 (kamu request levelnya segini kan?). Itu udah nyaingin _life_ _point_ combatan level 120 loh. bahkan si Shouta yang juga Shaman level 140 cuma mencapai 20.000 lebih. Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya.

Author : Dan untuk permintaan jurusmu juga tidak bisa saia masukkan, soalnya **Final Judge **itu jurus _lock_. Bukan tipe serangan fisik ataupun sihir yang bisa direfleksikan. Kebanyakan jurus lock/kunci itu gak bisa ditangkis tergantung hoki aja buat ngindar dari serangan lock (Riku juga sering kena sama jurus _lock_ kalau di game).

Mungkin akan saia jelaskan disini ada macem-macem tipe serangan :

1. Serangan fisik (serangan secara langsung ke lawan yang bisa di combo dengan beberapa jurus lain. Serangan non-magic bisa dihindari/ditangkis/direflek).

2 Serangan Magic (serangan berlement sihir punya daya kekuatan yang besar. Kebanyakan gak bisa dihindari dan pasti kena rata-rata. Jenis serangannya kebanyakan area efek jadi musuh susah kabur, bisa direflek dan ditangkis sama jurus perlindungan khusus magic).

3. Serangan jarak jauh (serangan fisik yang kadang dicombo sama element sihir, tapi tetep bersifat serangan fisik ya. Bisa dihindari meski rata-rata tetep kena juga, bisa ditangkis dan bisa direduce, gak bisa direflek).

4. Serangan kunci/lock (serangan yang bersifat mengunci lawan dengan jurus khusus beberapa Shaman punya jurus ini. Untuk mengeluarkan jurus ini si pengguna harus melakukan beberapa syarat/kondisi tertentu. Gak bisa direflek/dihindari/ataupun ditangkis. Lawan yang masuk ke dalam jurus ini akan terkunci.).

5. Serangan kutukan (hampir sama kayak lock jurus kutukan gak bisa direflek/ditangkis dan kebanyakan susah dihindari. Serangan ini bersifat mengutuk lawan dan memberikan status negatif ke lawan).

Dan untuk jurus _Final Judge_ itu jurus khusus para _execute staff_. Jurus ini hanya bisa digunakan ke lawan yang memiliki catatan kriminal di dalam game. Jadi jurus ini juga gak sembarangan dipakai. Selain itu jurus ini bisa dikeluarkan bila _execute staff_ kumpul semua dan berada dalam satu area yang sama.

Author : Maaf kalau penjelasannya kepanjangan. Mohon dibaca kalau berkenan hehehehe.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	22. Neverland : Help Naruko

Author : Akhirnya update gara-gara bosen dirumah ditemani dengan segudang flu dan pusing kepala (tapi malah bikin chapter ck ck ck). Ano, mengenai Gaara itu udah dijelaskan dia dimana kan? Coba cek chapter sebelumnya.

Dichapter ini saia perlihatkan Guardian yang muncul dari Shaman. Cara manggilnya biasa kok, cuma butuh konsentrasi aja. Mungkin nanti Shaman lain juga akan saia buat memanggil guardiannya.

**Genie** itu terinspirasi dari salah satu guardian disebuah game yang memiliki kekuatan angin dan merupakan jurus limit, hehehehe. Please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa kurang labil.

Multy Genre.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto cs belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 21**

**(Help Naruko)**

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan dan semakin mendekati Joker yang tertidur. Dengan hati-hati dia membungkuk untuk meraih topeng yang dikenakan NPC itu.

"Gue yakin dia itu Sasuke … " Ino sedikit bergumam pelan. Tangannya berhasil menyentuh topeng itu.

'_Tingal sedikit lagi!'_ batin Ino menjerit seolah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Greb!

"A-Ah!".

Ino yang sedikit lagi berhasil membuka topeng Joker tiba-tiba saja terkejut karena tangan Joker memegang kencang tangan Ino dan menarik gadis itu sampai jatuh ke depannya. Saat ini Ino berada sangat dekat dengan Joker, dia sangat terkejut dengan insiden ini, ekspresi Ino pun sekarang bercampur aduk antara malu karena ketahuan, bingung dan _speechless_.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti Sasuke bagimu?" Joker berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. Wajah Ino sedikit memerah, dia merasa bisikan itu menggelitik telinganya.

'_Di-dia ternyata denger omongan gue … '_ batin Ino tak menyangka kalau Joker mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Bu-bukan begitu … Gue cu-cuma penasaran a-aja kok!" balas Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Joker.

Joker hanya menyeringai kecil melihat Ino gelagapan setengah mati, wajahnya makin memerah dan sepertinya kalau ditahan lebih lama lagi gadis itu pasti akan menangis. Joker sengaja merenggangkan pegangannya pada Ino.

"So-sorry … Gue gak akan ngulangin perbuatan kayak gini lagi … Per-permisi!" ucap Ino yang segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan kemudian dia berlari dari sana.

"Kau jahat Joker!" _Queen_ Marie secara mendadak muncul dari balik pohon. Dia berjalan mendekati Joker sambil tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia melihat kejadian barusan.

"Aku jahat kenapa memangnya?" tanya Joker dengan sedikit seringai, pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan _Queen_ Marie.

"Kau ini … Jangan pura-pura tidak tau!" samber _Queen_ Marie cepat, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Joker.

"Tak apa … Dengan begitu dia tak akan berani mengulanginya lagi" balas Joker sambil menatap Ino yang sedang salah tingkah dari kejauhan.

* * *

**On the ship ...**

.

.

"Kapan sih kita sampai ke sebrang?" tanya Nyx yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hery.

"Satu jam lagi, kenapa emangnya?" bales Hery sekaligus bertanya heran kenapa si Nyx kayaknya gak betah banget lama-lama di dalem kapal.

"Duh, gue mual nih! Mau muntah! Urpp … " Nyx terlihat sekali sangat pucat. Dia sekarang sedang menutup mulutnya dan juga memegangi perutnya yang terasa tidak enak.

"Oi, oi … Jangan muntah disini!" Reika yang duduk di depan Nyx udah takut duluan aja kalau cewek itu muntah di depannya.

"Ke geladak aja gih sana!" Temari yang di sebelah Reika menyuruh cewek itu buat pergi ke geladak, sebelum muatan isi perutanya keluar di tempat.

"Gurp … " tanpa banyak bicara lagi Nyx segera kabur dan lari ke geladak.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" tanya Kiba yang duduk persis di sebrang Hery.

"Mabok laut kali" samber Hery asal sambil baca majalah yang memang di sediakan di kapal itu.

.

~o0o~

.

"HOEKZZZ … UEKZZZ!" begitu sampai di geladak tanpa basa-basi lagi Nyx langsung muntah sepuas-puasnya.

"Huff … Lega deh … " Nyx berucap lega seolah habis memendam beban yang kemudian berhasil dia keluarkan.

"Hihihihh … Mabuk laut ya?" samber seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Nyx. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Heh … Jangan tertawa ya, tidak lucu tauk!" omel Nyx merasa kesal karena ditertawakan. Gadis berambut hijau bergelombang itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berganti dengan senyuman.

"Maaf … Sebenarnya aku juga kemari karena mabuk laut, sama sepertimu" kata cewek itu setengah terkekeh.

'_Heh dasar! Dia mentertawakan orang lain tapi dirinya juga seperti itu!'_ batin Nyx _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Oh, ya ini!" gadis itu menyodorkan botol minyak angin pada Nyx sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ehm … Makasih … " balas Nyx yang mengambil botol minyak itu.

BANG!

Tanpa terduga kapal berguncang hebat seperti menabrak sesuatu. Botol minyak yang digenggam Nyx pun terlempar ke laut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" teriak salah satu penumpang dengan panik dan diikuti dengan penumpang lainnya. Kegaduhan terjadi diatas kapal.

"Sepertinya ada yang menghantam kapal ini" kata Shun yang saat itu juga berada di geladak bersama dengan Rei.

"Sesuatu seperti apa misalnya?" tanya Rei sambil memikirkan kejadian terburuk yang bisa saja menimpa mereka semua.

BANG! BANG!.

Sekali lagi terjadi guncangan hebat membuat para penumpang yang berada di geladak harus berpegangan erat agar tidak terjatuh. Penumpang yang berada di dalam pun ikut berpegangan agar tak terjatuh dari kursi masing-masing.

"HUAH! A-apa itu!" Shouta melihat sesuatu dari balik jendela tempat duduknya. Mahkluk yang begitu besar keluar dari dalam air. Secara reflek anak kecil itu melompat dari bangkunya.

"Mahkluk apa itu … Besar sekali!" kata Magica yang ikut terkejut dan segera menjauh dari posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Giant Octupus … Termasuk ke dalam _class_ MVP" kata Fuego menjelaskan mahkluk yang baru muncul tersebut.

"Gyaa! Lengan-lengan alien itu!" Reika menjerit jijik begitu dilihatnya tentakel-tentakel gurita muncul. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menghindar.

"Itu gurita bukan alien!" kata Hery yang sempat-sempatnya meralat perkataan Reika.

"Lebih baik kita lihat keadaan di luar" Temari segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju luar geladak, diikuti dengan yang lain dan penumpang lainnya juga.

* * *

"Shun … Itu … " Rei masih terpaku di tempatnya, dia sangat kaget dengan wujud _**Giant Octupos** _yang ternyata besar sekali.

"Itu Giant Octupos … MVP penguasa perairan di daerah timur" balas Shun yang sama kagetnya dengan Rei.

"Sepertinya mahkluk itu muncul untuk makan siang … Dan kita berada diwaktu yang tepat" samber cewek yang tadi menyerahkan botol minyak angin pada Nyx.

"HUWAH! Mo-monster!" Shouta langsung berteriak begitu mencapai geladak. Dia sangat kaget dengan ukuran monster yang besarnya melebihi dari kapal yang sedang mereka naiki.

"Fuego, apa kau tau berapa jumlah _life_ _point_ yang dimiliki Giant Octopus?" tanya Magica meminta Fuego untuk mendeteksinya.

_NPC : Giant Octupus._

_Type : MVP class._

_Life point : 500000/500000._

_Element : Water._

_Weakness : Fire._

_Skill : Unknown._

_Weapon : Unknown._

"WHAT? Li-lima ratus ribu? Berani sumpeh lo!" Reika sama Lee berteriak bersamaan sambil melotot, udah nyaris copot aja itu mata.

"Deteksi NPC tidak pernah salah" balas Fuego dengan datar.

"Jangan takut. Pada dasarnya MVP hanya memiliki jumlah _life point_ yang besar. Mereka hanya memiliki beberapa serangan sihir saja, selebihnya dia akan menyerang dengan kekuatan fisik. Kita bisa mengatasinya kalau menghadapinya bersama-sama" kata gadis berambut hijau itu yang sepertinya tau banyak mengenai MVP.

"Itu benar sekali, MVP _class_ berbeda dari MVP _class_ _elite_ yang jauh lebih ahli dalam mengeluarkan jurus. Kita pasti bisa kalau melawannya bersama-sama" sambung Shun membenarkan pernyataan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita serang!" kata Naruto yang segera berlari menuju sang monster.

"Semangat sekali dia" kata Ten-Ten yang melihat Naruto tampak bersemangat sekali.

"Gue juga gak mau kalah dari Naruto!" Kiba segera ikutan menyusul Naruto yang sudah maju lebih dulu.

"Hey, tetaplah hati-hati!" Neji mencoba memperingati Naruto dan Kiba yang terlalu semangat itu.

.

"GROARRRR!" monster itu mulai kembali mengguncang-guncangkan kapal membuat seisi penumpangnya harus benar-benar menahan keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh ke laut.

"Apa-apaan cumi-cumi itu!" Kiba mendesis kesal, dia terpaksa harus berpegangan ke salah satu tiang besar yang ada di tengah geladak.

"LAPARRRRR! KALIAN AKAN MENJADI MAKAN SIANGKU!" monster gurita raksasa itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan sekarang dia kembali mgnguncang-guncangkan kapal yang di arahkan ke mulut besarnya itu.

"Gila nih monster main goyang aja!" Hery mulai merutuk.

"Jangan diam saja cepat berpikir!" kata Temari yang sedang berpegangan pada pinggiran kapal.

"Gu-gue udah gak kuat lagi!" kata Nyx yang pegangannya kemudian terlepas.

"Nyx pegang tangan gue yang kuat!" Rei muncul menangkap tangan Nyx yang terlepas. Keduanya kini bergelantungan dengan sebuah tali yang dikaitkan Rei pada anak panah yang sempat dia lemparkan ke tiang sebelumnya.

"Kalau kayak gini gimana mau ngeluarin jurus!" kata Magica yang juga sedang berpegangan pada Fuego.

"Yang ada kita malah dimakan!" sembur Ten-Ten kesel.

"Shouta jangan diem aja lo! Panggil guardian cepet!" Rei yang masih bergelantungan gak jelas itu langsung ngomel-ngomel ke Shouta, menyuruh anak laki-laki itu untuk segera memanggil guardian miliknya.

"Oh iya-iya! Begonya diriku!" samber Shouta yang baru inget sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tapi akibat tepukan jidat itu dia jadi terlepas dari pegangan dan terjatuh.

"SHOUTAA!" teriak yang lainnya secara bersamaan dengan panik melihat bocah laki-laki itu terjatuh dan meluncur cepat ke arah mulut sang gurita.

'_Emang dasar bego'_ batin Rei yang malah _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tingkah adiknya makin lama makin mundur aja IQ-nya.

"UWAAAA … Ge-Genie!" Shouta segera memanggil guardian miliknya. Lalu munculnya sosok perempuan yang berpakaian gaya timur tengah. Rambutnya yang hijau dikuncir dan menjuntai sampai kakinya. Kuping guardian itu lancip. Guardian itu terbang melayang dan segera menolong Shouta.

"CYCLONE!" sebuah jurus pusaran angin keluar. **Cyclone** merupakan salah satu jurus serangan sihir yang dimiliki Genie. Jurus itu berupa tiga pusaran angin yang muncul secara bersamaan dan mengitari musuh dan melukainya, kemungkinan musuh terkena status _stun_.

Terlihat _Giant Octopus_ dikelilingi oleh tiga pusaran angin tersebut. Monster besar itu berputar ke atas dengan cepat lalu terbanting kembali ke bawah air.

_Blerp … Blerp … Blerp._

Sosok monster besar itu tampak berkunang-kunang dan kemudian tenggelam ke dasar air laut.

.

"Udah? Begitu doang?" kata Naruto yang kayaknya gak rela musuh kalah secepat itu.

"Huh gue kira bakal ada pertarungan seru!" Kiba ikut mengeluh, sebenarnya dia sudah menantikan pertarungan yang seru barusan.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh! Bukannya bagus ya, musuhnya cepet kalah. Itu berarti kita tak perlu buang waktu lama buat menghajar monster itu" kata Hery dengan lega, karena juju raja cowok ini paling males ngadepin MVP, karena monster MVP suka lama dibunuh karena _life point_-nya kebanyakan.

"Mending balik lagi deh ke dalem, gue mau mejemin mata bentar!" celetuk Reika yang langsung masuk lagi ke dalem.

"Rei?".

"Apa Nyx?".

"Mau sampai kapan kita gelantungan kayak monyet gini?".

" … " .

* * *

"Kurang cepat Sakura. Gerakanmu masih lamban!" terlihat Sakura yang sedang berlatih tanding dengan Joker.

"Hah … Hah … Aku sedang berusaha tau!" ucap Sakura yang lama-lama jengkel, rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan saja ke NPC menyebalkan itu.

"Sudahlah … Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu sebentar. Nanti dilanjutkan lagi" kata Joker yang akhirnya menyudahi latihan mereka hari itu, karena kelihatannya Sakura juga sudah mulai lelah dan tentunya dia tak ingin gadis itu _drop_ lagi.

"Gue belum nyerah Joker!" Sakura secara tiba-tiba melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Joker. Dengan santai Joker menahan tinju Sakura.

"Kubilang tadi apa? Sudahi latihan hari ini, aku tak ingin kau sakit" kata Joker yang sepertinya kata-kata itu keluar secara spontan dari mulutnya.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini?'_ Sakura terpaku ditempatnya sekilas _flashback_ mucul dikepalanya.

**Flashback.**

"_Rasakan pukulanku ini!" Sakura yang saat itu terlihat masih kecil tengah bertengkar dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mengarahkan pukulannya ke anak laki-laki itu._

_Greb … _

_Tapi tangan mungil Sakura berhasil ditangkap oleh anak laki-laki._

"_Uh … Lepas!" Sakura yang kesal langsung berteriak meminta anak itu melepaskan tangannya darinya._

"_Sudahlah Sakura menyerah saja. Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" balas anak laki-laki itu setengah mendesah._

"_Lepas! Aku tak akan menyerah sebelum bisa mengalahkanmu!" Sakura seperti tetap ngotot untuk mengalahkan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Sakura hentikan … Aku tak mau kalau kau terluka lagi" kata anak laki-laki dengan lembut, lalu dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan perlahan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura._

**End Flashback.**

'_Kenapa gue masih gak bisa inget jelas anak laki-laki itu sih … '_ batin Sakura sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok anak laki-laki dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

PLAK!

Sebuah kipas kertas besar berhasil mendarat telak di kepalanya. Sakura yang sedang asik melamun otomatis tersadar dan kaget menyadari kepalanya dipukul seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriak Sakura kepada sosok sang pemukul aka Joker.

"Oh, sudah sadar ya? Jangan melamun terus dan lepaskan tanganmu" balas Joker dengan datar sambil melirik tangan Sakura yang malah menggenggam tangan Joker.

"Uh … Maaf … " balas Sakura langsung buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tanpa dia sadari semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"He-hey! Kenapa gue yang harus minta maaf coba! Hei, Joker jangan pergi dulu. Cepat minta maaf padaku!" kata Sakura dengan kesal setengah meneriaki NPC itu, setelah tersadar harusnya yang minta maaf itu Joker karena sudah seenaknya memukul kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan dia! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura ketika dilihatnya Joker terus saja berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh padanya.

* * *

**East town ...**

.

.

"AKHIRNYA GUE BEBASSSSS!" teriak Nyx dengan bahagia kayak tawanan lepas. Maklum lah sepanjang perjalanan laut tadi dia terus merasa pusing dan mual. "Gue cinta daratan. Muach, muach, muach!" sambungnya lagi langsung sembah sujud plus cium-cium tanah.

"Hmph … Jangan berlebihan seperti itu Nyx." Ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan geleng-geleng melihat tingkah gadis yang satu itu.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Temari yang sepertinya juga sudah malas berdiri gak jelas mau ngapain.

"Pergi ke salah satu rumah yang ada disudut gang dari kota ini" jawab Shun yang kemudian mulai berjalan bersama Arkhan. Yang lain segera menyusul langkah Shun. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka semua mengikuti Shun sampai tiba di rumah yang dimaksud.

.

~o0o~

.

"Memangnya ini rumah siapa?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Masuk sajalah, nanti juga kau akan tau" kata Shun yang kemudian dia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Kakak!" terdengar suara dari dalam. Dan tak lama pintu yang diketuk Shun terbuka.

Dari dalam terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya warna rambut, tetapi wajahnya juga mirip dengan Naruto. Bisa dikatakan gadis itu seperti Naruto versi perempuan. Semua yang melihat gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menatap gadis itu juga Naruto secara bergantian.

"Ka-kalian berdua mirip sekali!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan sang gadis.

"Maaf … Kalian siapa ya? Apa kalian teman kakakku?" tanya gadis itu memecah kejanganggalan situasi yang terjadi.

"Begitulah kami teman lamanya. Apa bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu?" Shun membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan sedikit berbohong.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" ucap gadis itu dengan antusias. Kemudian dia mempersilahkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk masuk.

* * *

"Ino. Gue sama Shiryu berencana untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai latar belakang Joker. Apa lo mau ikut?" tanya Asakura kepada Ino. Tampaknya mereka berempat memang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya rada bingung kenapa Shiryu dan Asakura memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai jati diri Joker.

"Argh, lo itu dodol atau apa sih? Sampai sekarang kita berdua masih belum bisa percaya sama Joker begitu saja. Dan kami akan mencari informasi tentang dia … Jadi lo mau ikut apa gak?" tanya Asakura sekali lagi kepada Ino.

"Baiklah … Kurasa aku akan ikut kalian" balas Ino yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Asakura dan Shiryu.

"Kalau Ino ikut gue udah pasti ikut" samber Chouji dengan cepat sebelum Asakura bertanya kepadanya.

"Ehm! Maaf ya gue gak sengaja denger pembicaraan kalian" kata Shina yang datang bergabung. Sejak tadi gadis ini memang sudah mendengar pembicaraan ke empat orang itu. "Tapi menurut gue kalau kalian mau cari informasi tentang Joker, kalian pergi aja ke _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_, tempat _Queen_ Marie. Soalnya di dalam game gue sempet baca kalau si Ratu punya buku catatan mengenai Joker" lanjut Shina sambil memberi usul langkah pertama apa yang sebaiknya mereka ambil.

"Wah ternyata lo tau banyak ya!" Asakura berkata takjub kepada Shina yang kayak kamus game berjalan.

"Itu mah elo aja yang males baca!" samber Shiryu gak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga males baca latar belakang masing-masing NPC di website game-nya.

"Ya udah yuk kita kesana! Mumpung _Queen_ Marie lagi disini, kita bisa bebas periksa tempatnya!" kata Ino yang jadi bersemangat sendiri.

"Sabar dong jangan tarik-tarik!" balas Asakura yang sukses digeret sama Ino.

"Oh, ya Shina … Katakan pada Sakura kami pergi, dan kalau kami mendapatkan suatu informasi kami akan mencarinya. Sampai jumpa ya!" kata Ino yang melepaskan Asakura dan berbalik menatap Shina dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dia segera berlari pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

"Loh, mereka semua mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dan Cho secara bersamaan begitu dilihatnya Ino pergi bersama dengan Shiryu, Asakura dan Chouji.

"Mereka bilang ada urusan yang harus mereka lakukan. Jangan khawatir, mereka janji akan kembali mencari kita nanti" jawab Shina yang segera duduk bergabung bersama dengan Sakura, Cho, Yumiko dan Hinata.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sebenarnya kakakku sudah lama tidak ada kabar … Terakhir yang kudengar, dia pergi dari _Mage_ _Academy_. Setelah itu aku tak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentangnya" ucap sang gadis yang bernama Naruko mulai bercerita mengenai kakaknya yang belajar di _Mage Academy_. Jangan heran kenapa Naruko terlihat seperti Naruto versi perempuan. Naruko memang dibuat berbasis dari Naruto.

"Kalian temannya kan? Kumohon cari informasi mengenainya disana. Aku sudah pernah kesana untuk mencari informasi tapi aku selalu diusir … kalau kalian yang pergi mereka pasti tidak curiga. Kumohon bantu aku!" kata Naruko memohon kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk membantunya.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" kata Shun yang tentu saja segera menyetujui permintaan Naruko. Mereka semua berpamitan pergi dari sana.

"Berarti tujuan selanjutnya _Mage Academy_?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka semua sudah berada di depan.

"Ya, kita cukup berjalan saja dari sini untuk ke kota sebelah." Balas Shun seraya sambil berjalan perlahan mulai menjauhi perbatasan kota.

* * *

"Huft … " Terlihat Sakura yang masih duduk dengan yang lainnya menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Sejak tadi terus saja menghela napas" tanya Hinata agak mencemaskan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih … Hanya saja aku bingung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sulit sekali mengingat masa laluku" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah anak laki-laki yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. Apakah dia Sasuke? Atau Naruto? Karena kedua orang itulah yang selalu dekat dengannya sejak kecil.

"Dicoba pelan-pelan saja Sakura, nanti juga ingat. Lagipula pengalaman masa kecil itu kan sudah lama sekali. Wajar saja kalau kau tidak begitu ingat." Balas Hinata lagi berusaha selogis mungkin.

"Ah, tapi tidak juga. Aku masih ingat betul kenangan masa kecilku!" samber Shina malah membuat Sakura jadi bingung lagi, setelah sebelumnya dia merasa lega mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Sejak kapan lo mulai ngerasa kehilangan ingatan masa lalu lo?" tanya Taka yang kemudian ikut di dalam pembicaraan. Dia capek harus latihan terus sejak tadi.

"Kira-kira sejak … Aku mulai memasuki dunia game ini … " jawab Sakura setengah gak yakin kalau dia lupa karena masuk ke dunia game.

"Lebih baik lo tanya ke Joker mengenai masalah ini. Mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu" sambung Shikamaru menyuruh Sakura untuk bertanya pada Joker. Dia menunjuk sosok Joker yang tengah duduk di tempat lain bersama _Queen_ Marie.

'_Benar juga, selama ini gue gak pernah menanyakan apa-apa mengenai hal ini ke Joker. Mungkin gue bisa mendapat jawaban'_ batin Sakura baru menyadari kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa bertanya pada Joker.

"Lo benar juga. Kalau gitu gue akan segera bertanya pada Joker" Sakura segera berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri NPC itu.

.

"Joker, apa aku bisa mengganggumu sebentar?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Joker.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami berdua?" kata _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya rada tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sakura. Dia merasa kesal acaranya berdua dengan Joker terganggu.

"Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengganggu, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan pada Joker" dengus Sakura merasa sedikit sebal dengan sikap _Queen_ Marie. Lalu dia berpaling dan menatap Joker.

"Tanyakan saja" balas Joker dengan cuek.

"Apa … Apakah ada konsekuensi bagiku selama berada di dalam dunia Neverland dan menjalankan misi bersamamu?" tanya Sakura dengan serius. Dia berharap untuk mendapatkan suatu jawaban pasti.

"Aku juga kurang mengetahuinya … Tapi kurasa memang ada dampak dari perjalanan ini. Perlahan kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu di dunia asli satu-persatu. Dan kalau kau terlalu lama berada disini, ingatanmu akan hilang sepenuhnya dan … Terpencar." Jawab Joker menjelaskan kalau Sakura harus menanggung akibat yang lain, selain kehilangan jiwanya (bila dia kalah), Sakura juga akan kehilangan semua ingatannya.

'_Apakah itu yang juga terjadi pada Sasuke … ?'_ batin Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya, mengingat di dalam misi mereka pasti mendapatkan kepingan ingatan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi bila ingatanku terpencar dan aku terperangkap di dalam game?" tanya Sakura lagi berusaha untuk mencari tau apa yang akan dia alami berikutnya. Mungkin saja Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama, juga Gaara.

"Kau akan berubah menjadi NPC" jawab Joker dengan singkat tapi cukup mampu membuat Sakura merinding ngeri hanya dengan membayangkan perkataan Joker. Menjadi NPC di dalam game? Sungguh tak bisa terbayangkan kalau hal itu menimpa dirinya ataupun Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyadarkannya?" tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran.

"Kumpulkan kepingan ingatan miliknya lalu … Temui dia dan kalahkan dia." mendengar jawaban Joker Sakura hanya terdiam. Gadis itu berpikir keras, itu artinya mereka harus harus menemukan Sasuke lalu bertarung melawannya? Begitukah maksud Joker?.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" sekarang giliran Joker yang bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tau saja." Balas Sakura yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Joker setelah puas mendapat jawaban darinya.

'_Jadi seperti itu … Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke … Berubah menjadi NPC?' _batin Sakura mulai berpikir lagi. Dia duduk dengan wajah murung. Dia mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Joker. Apa mungkin Sasuke berada disuatu tempat dan telah menjadi NPC?. '_Atau mungkin … Joker adalah Sasuke? Entah mengapa perasaanku selalu berkata demikian … Tapi … ' _batin Sakura kembali mulai berpikir lagi sambil sesekali melirik Joker dari kejauhan. Di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat familiar dengan Joker. Dari caranya bicara sampai dengan caranya bersikap. Meski Joker mengaku kalau dirinya hanya NPC tapi kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya Joker juga seorang pemain sepertinya itu bisa saja, apalagi dia sudah mengetahui mengenai fakta yang diungkapkan Joker sebelumnya.

'_Mungkinkah Joker itu Sasuke … '._

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Dichapter ini Naruko posisinya NPC . Dan yang mau tanya soal story ini atau mengkoreksi OC atau nama jurus PM aja (tapi untuk jurus yang dikoreksi diusahain yang belum muncul ya, kalau yang udah muncul gak bisa diganti). Sebenernya si Riku lagi seneng nemu jurus dari suatu game (asli) yang tingkat kerusakannya melebihi jurus Azhure (serangan combo sih). Sampe girang dia dan menggila membabat semua musuh sambil ketawa nista dengan muka psikopat.

Buat yang mau nambahin latar belakang OC-nya silahkan. Saran dan idenya mari share sama-sama.

_Sakura Quote : "Why Can't I remember him? Slowly those memories dissapear ... "._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	23. Neverland : Deidara the lost child

Author : Kembali update ... Mungkin dari chapter ini latar belakang Joker di dalam game akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. Oh, ya di dalam game itu masing-masing NPC pasti punya latar belakang masing-masing. Dan untuk misi/Quest, di setiap game online pasti ada dan misi itu cuma kebuka kalau udah melakukan syarat-syarat tertentu. Enjoy this chapter, sorry for my bad typos.

Warning : T rate, multi genres, chara death.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (Except the OC and this story is mine).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 22**

**(Deidara the lost child)**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga di _Town of Academy_ … " saat ini Naruto bersama yang lainnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kota.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk!" kata Temari yang masuk duluan ke dalam kota disusul dengan yang lain.

.

.

_Inside the town ..._

.

.

"Wow, banyak orang yang berkeliaran!" takjub Nyx melihat isi kota yang tak kalah ramai dari _Toy's city._

"Wajar saja, kan. Kota ini tempat para pelajar! Jadi memang ramai" samber Rei yang merasa wajar saja kalau keadaan kota sangat ramai.

_**Town of academy**_ di dalam permainan merupakan kota khusus para pelajar. Diceritakan banyak orang yang datang dari berbagai kota yang datang ke tempat ini untuk menuntut ilmu. Kota ini sangat rapih dan persis seperti kota asli di dunia nyata. Hanya bedanya tempat ini lebih banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan. Berbagai macam toko yang menyediakan peralatan sekolah terhampar jelas di setiap pinggiran kota. Letak rumah yang tersusun rapih. Dan tempat di tengah kota ini berdiri sebuah universitas khusus bagi para pelajar.

"Sekarang kita pergi memasuki universitas _Mage Academy_ dan mencari info disana" sambung Rei yang kemudian berjalan menuju tepat ke gedung besar yang letaknya berada di tengah kota.

* * *

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk!" Ino beserta yang lainnya sudah berdiri di depan gerbang _Queen heart castle._

"I-Ino … Tunggu dulu!" kata Asakura yang segera menarik baju Ino.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan Asakura dari bajunya.

"Yang benar saja, masa kita harus masuk ke dalam dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Asakura berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri yang sukses henshin memakai pakaian seorang _maid_.

"Sudahlah Asakura, menyerah saja … " kata Shiryu yang malah udah pundung sambil jongkok. Disebelahnya ada Chouji dengan pakaian _maid_ juga yang malah asik sambil makan keripik, bikin Asakura makin frustasi.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh! Ayo masuk!" kata Ino sambil menyeret Asakura dan Shiryu ke dalam.

.

~o0o~

.

"Maaf, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan seorang pelajar yang bernama Deidara?" tanya Shun ke meja _desk_.

"Deidara? Kalian siapanya Deidara?" tanya sang penjaga _desk_ sambil menatap curiga kepada Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Kami keluarganya, dan kami ada urusan penting dengannya. Bisa kau pertemukan kami dengannya?" samber Temari asal ngarang.

"Begitu … Tapi maaf sekali. Pelajar yang namanya Deidara sudah lama sekali keluar dari universitas." Jawab sang penjaga _desk_ memberitahukan kalau Deidara sudah tidak lagi berada di universitas.

"Lalu kalau boleh tau dimana dia sekarang? Ini benar-benar penting. Adiknya sedang sakit dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Deidara" kata Temari sedikit memaksa.

"Saya tidak tau, tapi mungkin kalian bisa berkeliling mencari informasi mengenai Deidara dari teman-temannya disini." Balas sang penjaga _desk_ yang mempersilahkan Temari berserta yang lainnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai Deidara dari para pelajar lainnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami akan mencoba mencari informasi" balas Shun yang akhirnya mundur ke belakang dari meja _desk_ dan segera memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Kita berpencar disini. Berkelilinglah untuk mencari informasi mengenai Deidara. Kita akan berkumpul lagi disini satu jam kemudian" kata Shun yang meminta yang lainnya untuk berpencar di sekitar universitas.

"Shun! Ikut gue!" kata Rei yang langsung nyamber Shun dan menariknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap heran melihat keduanya. Tapi akhirnya mereka semua mulai berpencar dan membaur diantara para pelajar yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dalam universitas.

.

"Permisi, apa kalian mengetahui tentang Deidara?" kata Hery yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan tiga orang cowok yang sedang duduk di halaman universitas tersebut.

"Kamu murid baru ya?" tanya salah seorang anak cowok diantara ketiga cowok itu.

"Kok tua banget sih mukanya!" celetuk salah seorang lainnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

'_Hih kurang ajar! Gue dibilang muka tua!' _batin Hery udah meledak dalem hati duluan gak terima dibilang tua.

"Pasti kelamaan gak naik kelas ya!" tanya yang satunya asal jeblak.

'_Reseh, ah. Daripada gue kesel disini mendingan cari orang lain aja!'_ akhirnya Hery pergi ninggalin sekelompok tiga bocah kurang ajar tersebut.

.

"Permisi … " ini Ten-Ten sama Temari yang masuk ke salah satu ruangan kelas yang ada.

"Wah pasti mereka orangnya! Ayo masuk-masuk!" celetuk seorang cewek yang ada di kelas itu yang langsung menarik Temari dan Ten-Ten untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Eh?" Temari sama Ten-Ten hanya saling pandang bingung.

"Kalian berdua pasti ahli tata rias yang baru dan akan mengajari kamu,kan?" kata gadis itu sambil tetap menarik Temari dan Ten-Ten dengan riang.

.

"Turunkan aku!" tampak Shouta yang sedang digendong oleh seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Ruangan ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh anak kecil. Sekarang pergilah!" kata orang tersebut sambil melempar Shouta dengan seenaknya ke luar ruangan.

"Keterlaluan! Main lempar aja! Emangnya gue sampah apa, dibuang sembarangan … " gerutu Shouta sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

.

"Oi, boleh numpang tanya?" ini sih si Kiba yang lagi sama Naruto dan Reika yang lagi deketin sekumpulan cewek.

"Gyaaaaa! Serem!" belum apa-apa, sekumpulan anak cewek itu malah kabur.

"Buset deh, baru mau nanya udah pada kabur!" desis Kiba heran ngeliat anak cewek pada kabur semua.

"Belom pernah liat orang ganteng tuh!" samber Reika narsis kumat.

"Yang ada muka lo mirip preman pasar loak! Makanya pada ngibrit semua!" sembur Naruto ke Reika. Hal ini berbanding terbalik sama Neji dan Lee yang malah jadi pusat perhatian. Tentunya karena Neji yang dikerubutin cewek dan Lee yang dikerubutin anak cowok yang minta tips mengenai olahraga yang baik dan benar ck ck ck. Beda lagi sama Magica dan Fuego yang malah kebingungan sendiri nyari Nyx yang langsung ngacir gak jelas kemana. Arkhan juga ngilang gak jelas, kayaknya NPC ini nyasar saking bingungnya keliling.

* * *

"Sekarang ngomong aja langsung apa yang mau dibicarakan" kata Shun yang saat ini sedang bersama Rei.

"Oke, gue pengen tau dari mana lo bisa tau soal misi _Joker's adventure and the lost child_?" tanya Rei langsung tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Pertanyaan yang sama yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu" balas Shun yang malah berkata dengan gaya mengintimidasi.

"Ugh … Gue itu nanya ke elo! Jangan malah balik nanya. Misi Joker cuma bisa kebuka kalau lo berhasil ngumpulin seratus kartu Joker doang, kan. Terus lo bisa tau dari mana?" tanya Rei berusaha ngeles. Dia tetap memaksa Shun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Gue tau dari Shin … Dia sempat cerita mengenai misi ini, dan dia sendiri diberitahu oleh Gaara sebelum Gaara menghilang" jawab Shun yang akhirnya menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia bisa tau misi ini.

"Jadi, Shin juga tau misi ini?" tanya Rei mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga … Kurasa anak itu juga sudah lupa" jawab Shun sambil mengingat kalau setelah Gaara menghilang yang ada dipikiran Shin hanyalah gimana caranya untuk menemukan Gaara. Shin sendiri sepertinya telah melupakan informasi yang dia dapat dari Gaara sebelumnya.

"Oh … " balas Rei tanpa banyak komentar.

"Sekarang giliran gue yang tanya, lo sendiri bisa tau dari mana?" balas Shun yang sekarang balik bertanya ke Rei.

"Sebenernya gue dapet kiriman _e-mail_ yang isinya mengenai misi Joker lengkap … Dan … " jawab Rei yang kelihatannya ada sedikit keraguan yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Dan?" tanya Shun mencoba memancing Rei untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Dan … Karena gue kurang begitu peduli sama misi jadi gak gue anggep, tapi tetep gue baca sih … " sambungnya lagi dengan nada suara yang agak tercekat.

"Lo tau siapa yang ngirim?" tanya Shun mencoba untuk mendapat informasi dari Rei, dia merasa kalau Rei mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Gak … Kayaknya dia pakai _Anynomous_ _email_, waktu gue _send_ _back_ gak ke kirim malah error. Jadi gue pikir orang iseng … Tapi udahlah, yang jelas semuanya _clear_." Balas Rei yang tampak sedikit lega mengetahui kalau Shun gak ada sangkut pautnya sama GM.

* * *

_Inside Queen Marie's room ..._

.

.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya bekerja teman-teman!" kata Ino dengan penuh semangat. Saat ini dia sudah sukses berada di dalam kamar milik _Queen_ Marie. Tentu saja dia menyamar dengan mengatakan sebagai pelayan kiriman yang ditugaskan untuk membereskan kamar milik sang Ratu.

"Baik … !" jawab Asakura dan Shiryu dengan malas, sedangkan Chouji malah udah dari tadi asik geratak. Chouji sih bukannya nyari buku yang dimaksud, tapi dia geratak mau cari makanan.

"Pasti buku itu disembunyikan disuatu tempat" kata Ino yang mulai beraksi mengacak-ngacak kamar.

~o0o~

1 jam kemudian …

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa ada yang dapet info mengenai Deidara?" tanya Rei yang sekarang sudah kembali berkumpul di lobby bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Belum … " balas Magica dengan pelan, dan yang lain juga tampak menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita tinggal tunggu saja disini" kata Rei yang malah bikin semua orang bingung.

"Maksudnya tunggu apaan?" tanya Naruto penasaran maksud dari perkataan Rei. Jelas-jelas mereka gak berhasil mendapatkan info apa-apa, tapi kok malah dibilang bagus.

"Maaf permisi … Apa kalian sedang mencari Deidara?" tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang datang menghampiri.

"Benar, apa kau punya informasi mengenai Deidara?" tanya Shun yang langsung membenarkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kenalkan namaku Hanzo. Aku adalah teman sekamarnya Deidara sekaligus sahabatnya. Mari ikuti aku, kita bicara di tempat lain saja" kata anak itu yang mengaku bernama Hanzo mengantar Naruto dan yang lainnya ke sebuah tempat.

.

~o0o~

.

"Bu-bukunya ketemu!" Ino berteriak senang ketika dia berhasil menemukan buku yang dia cari. Dia menemukan buku itu yang berada di bawah kasur sang Ratu.

"Yang bener? Mana-mana?" tanya Asakura yang berubah jadi semangat. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Ino yang sedang memegang sebuah buku dengan ukuran sedang. Shiryu pun ikut bergabung untuk melihat buku itu sambil setengah berlari tanpa mempedulikan _high_ _heels_ yang sedang dia kenakan.

"Cepat buka bukunya Ino!" kata Chouji yang berada di belakang mereka, meminta Ino untuk membuka buku tersebut.

"Glekh … Inilah saatnya kita mengetahui latar belakang Joker … " kata Ino sambil menelan ludah seraya mulai membuka buku tersebut.

.

"Namaku Marie Kawaii, aku adalah seorang putri yang terkenal. Diulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas aku di ijinkan untuk memiliki seorang pengawal. Dan aku mendapatkan seorang pengawal bernama Joker." Ino mulai membaca isi dari buku tersebut, tampak dahinya sedikit berkerut saking seriusnya dalam membaca.

"Joker pengawal yang sangat kuat! Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dia pasti melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku tak bisa menjalankan hari-hariku tanpanya, kupikir aku … Telah jatuh cinta padanya." Sekarang wajah Ino malah berubah _sweatdrop_ membaca pengakuan yang ditulis _Queen_ Marie di buku itu.

"Huh … Pantas saja _Queen_ Marie maunya nempel terus sama Joker" celetuk Asakura setengah mendengus heran kenapa _Queen_ Marie mau-maunya deket-deket sama Joker yang wujudnya gak jauh beda dari badut.

"Cinta itu buta" sambung Shiryu gak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Kalian jangan berkomentar terus!" kata Ino sedikit mengomel menyuruh kedua temannya untuk diam sebentar.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Akhirnya aku mengutarkan perasaanku padanya … Dan dia … Ternyata membalas perasaanku! Aku sangat sekali dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku!" Ino membacanya sambil teriak girang juga, maklum dia terlalu terbawa suasana pas baca.

"Jadi Joker dan _Queen_ Marie saling … " ucap Asakura yang kemudian terputus sambil membayangkan Joker dan Marie saling bermesraan. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan _nosebleed_ mendadak.

'_Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?' _Shiryu membatin bingung sambil melirik Asakura yang lagi pasang tampang mupeng gak jelas.

"Tapi akhirnya hubungan terlarang kami diketahui oleh ayahku. Tentu ayahku sangat menentang hubungan kami. Hingga pada suatu malam Joker mengajakku untuk meninggalkan istana dan pergi bersamanya ke Neverland, kota kelahirannya. Di kota itu sangat indah dan merupakan kota yang tak pernah mati, meski sudah menjelang malam suasana kota selalu ramai. Tentu saja aku mau ikut bersamanya, jadi kami berencana untuk melarikan diri … " Ino membaca dengan tegang, dia mengambil napas sesaat untuk melanjutkan membaca bagian berikutnya.

"Ayahku menangkap kami … Dia membunuh Joker dan membuangnya ke Neverland … Sedangkan aku dikurung di dalam sebuah istana yang berada di tengah hutan, dan istana itu bernama _Queen heart castle_. Dan aku boleh di ijinkan untuk kembali kalau aku sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Joker. Tapi meski sudah berlalu lama perasaanku tak pernah bisa hilang, selain itu aku mendengar kabar mengenai Joker … " Ino terdiam sejenak, dahinya kembali berkerut.

"Kenapa diam Ino? Ayo lanjutkan bacanya!" kata Asakura yang sekarang hidungnya sukses disumpel sama serbet yang tadi dia bawa.

"Joker menerror penduduk kota Neverland hingga akhirnya kota itu di tinggalkan oleh semua penduduknya … Dan Joker mulai mengumpulkan jiwa untuk menemaninya di kota mati itu … " sambung Ino sambil menutup buku tersebut.

"Huft … " tampak wajah Ino berubah murung setelah membaca isi dari buku tersebut.

"Kenapa lo? Kok malah menghela napas kayak nenek-nenek aja" kata Asakura yang heran ngeliat Ino seperti seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang mengangkat beban 100 kilo.

"Gue gak nyangka aja ternyata latar belakang Joker di dalam game cukup tragis … " jawab Ino yang malah jadi bersimpatik pada kisah latar belakang Joker dan juga _Queen_ Marie.

* * *

"Deidara itu adalah murid yang pintar dan dia sangat ahli dalam penggunaan sihir, tapi belakangan dia menemukan metode baru di dalam jurus sihirnya … " Hanzo, sahabat Deidara mulai bercerita mengenai Deidara.

"Me-metode apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan serius sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Ledakan … Ilmu sihir bertipe ledakan dan dia juga menggunakan banyak bom, akan tetapi para guru di akademik tidak menyukai metode baru yang diciptakan oleh Deidara." Sambung Hanzo yang kemudian terdiam sebentar.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya bagus ya, menemukan metode baru dalam penggunaan sihir?" Ten-Ten bertanya heran, apa salahnya dengan metode baru itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan metode yang diciptakan Deidara, bahkan banyak murid lain yang menyukainya … Beberapa guru lain pun juga sangat menghargainya, hanya saja … " Hanzo kembali terdiam, terlihat kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hanya saja apa Hanzo?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran dan tak sabar.

"Hanya saja para pemimpin dari akademik juga para guru lain menganggap Deidara telah menyalahi aturan lama dari sihir yang seharusnya murni dengan kekuatan alam … Dan mereka mengeksekusi mati Deidara." Sambung Hanzo menjelaskan kalau Deidara sebenarnya korban dari konspirasi pembunuhan di dalam universitas tersebut.

"Jadi mereka membunuh Deidara?" kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang dibunuh hanya karena dia memiliki jalan pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruko?" Magica menatap cemas yang lainnya. Dia memikirkan apa reaksi Naruko nanti setelah mendapat kabar ini, apalagi gadis itu terlihat sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Tapi kurasa kalian bisa menemui Deidara nanti" kata Hanzo secara tiba-tiba. Apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata 'menemui' itu?.

"Maksudnya kami bisa menemui orang yang sudah mati begitu?" tanya Reika yang langsung merinding seketika, masa mereka disuruh menemui hantu.

"Hari ini adalah hari kematian Deidara yang ke 99 hari … Dan tepat nanti malam dia akan muncul" jawab Hanzo yang menjelaskan kalau nanti malam Deidara akan muncul.

"Kau tau dari mana kalau Deidara akan muncul nanti malam?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya tidak ingin percaya begitu saja, masa orang yang sudah mati bisa muncul kembali? Harusnya mereka sudah tenang dialam sana, kan.

"Semenjak kematiannya, roh Deidara sering berkeliaran tiap malam dan hal itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi. Setiap orang yang ditemui Deidara pasti akan mendengar sumpah dari rohnya yang mengatakan akan balas dendam atas kejadian yang menimpanya pada hari ke 99." Hanzo kembali menjelaskan kalau ternyata roh Deidara memiliki dendam yang sangat dalam dan berniat untuk membalas dendam.

"Malam ini Deidara akan muncul di _lab_-_basement_. Ini kartu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Kumohon bantulah untuk menenangkah jiwanya" Hanzo menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kunci _basement_. Dia juga memohon kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk menenangkan jiwa Deidara.

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu! Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hanzo tersenyum tulus. Kemudian dia segera pergi dari sana.

**Notice : Deidara the lost child opened.**

"Lalu sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Ten-Ten dengan malas.

"Yah … Tunggu sampai malam tiba … " balas Shun sambil menatap yang lain dengan tatapan –memangnya mau apa lagi?-.

"Cihuy! Cari ramen dulu ah!" kata Naruto yang dengan semangat menuju kantin di universitas tersebut.

"Keliling ah cuci mata liat cewek!" samber Reika yang langsung senyum gaje dan ngeloyor ninggalin yang lainnya.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" mendadak muncul Alice, kepala pelayan di istana tersebut.

"Waaa! Ka-kami sedang membersihkan kamar _Queen_ Marie!" jawab Ino yang langsung menyembunyikan buku tersebut dari balik punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian masih diam berdiri disana? Ayo cepat rapihkan kamar ini!" balas Alice sedikit galak.

"Ba-baiklah!" balas Ino yang dengan cepat berusaha menyingkir dari sana.

"Kenapa cara jalanmu aneh?" tanya Alice yang sepertinya menatap Ino dan yang lainnya dengan curiga.

"Tidak kok, cara jalan dia memang aneh!" Shiryu berusaha ngeles supaya Alice gak curiga.

BLUGH!

Ternyata nasib mereka benar-benar kurang beruntung. Buku yang berada di dalam pegangan Ino terlepas dan jatuh. Otomatis Alice melihat buku tersebut. Dan kepala pelayan ini langsung marah setelah mengetahui buku itu adalah buku milik Ratu mereka.

"Itu buku milik _Queen_ Marie! Kalian mau mencurinya ya?" tanya Alice dengan tatapan mata marah, dia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan sapu robot miliknya.

"E-eh … Kami tidak mencuri kok!" kata Ino yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Bohong! Kalian penyelundup! PENGAWALLL!" Tapi terlambat, Alice sudah terlanjur mencurigai mereka. Kepala pelayan itu berteriak dengan sangat keras memanggil para pengawal di istiana tersebut. Tak berapa lama terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang menuju mereka.

"Ada apa nona Alice?" tanya seorang prajurit kartu yang tampaknya seperti komandan diantara para prajurit lainnya.

"Tangkap mereka dan masukkan ke dalam penjara untuk diadili!" kata Alice sambil menunjuk Ino dan yang lainnya dengan sapu.

"Baik! AYO TANGKAP MEREKA!" Komandan itu segera memerintahkan ratusan anak buahnya untuk membawa Ino dan yang lainnya ke dalam penjara.

Bagaimana nasib Ino dan yang lainnya? Dan apakah Naruto serta yang lain berhasil menemui Deidara dan menenangkan jiwanya?.

**TBC ...**

.

.

~o0o~

.

Kali ini saia membuat ending untuk cerita Neverland, anggap aja kayak ending di anime-anime hehe semoga berkenan..

_Special Ending by Yuki.  
_

_Song title : Monochrome Frame._

_Artist : Kanon Wakeshima._

_Opening intro : Terdengar suara lonceng dari sebuah capel dan terlihat hamparan pasir laut. Diperlihatkan sosok Queen Marie masuk ke dalam capel, perlahan dan anggun._

_Anata totomoni sugoseru hibi wa mou _

_(diperlihatkan wajah Queen Marie dari jarak dekat yang menatap datar ke depan altar capel, dia memakai dress hitam gothic sambil membawa bunga hitam)._

_Dareka mo yaburi sutete shimatta no deshou._

_(berganti dengan Queen Marie yang berada di dalam kamar, seisi ruangannya gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin. Sosoknya tengah menengadah bulan di atas langit malam)._

_Semete onaji umi no ne wo kiiteitai _

_(kupu-kupu merah bercahaya lewat menghampirinya dan Queen Marie menatap sang kupu-kupu yang seperti menghipnotisnya)._

_Anata no koe ga, anata no kotoba ga _

_(Queen Marie akhirnya berjalan mengikuti kupu-kupu merah yang terbang itu)._

_Chikaku de hibiite furueru_

_(dia berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap sambil tetap memperhatikan sang kupu-kupu)._

_Kioku wa soko de tomatta mama_

_(dia akhirnya tiba di suatu ruangan besar dan berhenti disana, sang kupu-kupu berubah menjadi sosok Joker)._

_Intro : Disini Queen Marie tengah berdansa dengan Joker dengan ditemani kupu-kupu merah yang terbang disekitar mereka. Keduanya berdansa sepanjang intro. Semakin lama diperlihatkan semakin jauh._

_Mata anata totomoni eiga no you na _

_(diperlihatkan Queen Marie yang tengah duduk dengan Joker yang tidur diam di pangkuannya)._

_Aoku somaru machi wo nagametai noni _

_(berpindah ke Queen Marie yang berada di luar beranda sambil menatap bintang sambil memegang bunga mawar hitam)._

_Douka kurai umi no soko ni shizumete _

_(kembali diperlihatkan sosok Queen Marie yang sedang berdansa dengan Joker dari dekat. Kemudian sosok Joker yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu merah)._

_Tadoru tabi, omoidasu tabi ni_

_(Queen Marie terdiam ditempatnya sambil menatap kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauhinya)._

_Subete wo tsuranuku setsuna sa_

_(wajah Queen Marie diperlihatkan dari dekat dan terlihat dia tengah menangis, air mata hitam keluar dari matanya)._

_Kioku wa koko de togireta mama de_

_(kali ini tampak kupu-kupu itu terbang dan Queen Marie mengurung kupu-kupu itu sehingga kupu-kupu itu tak bisa lari)._

_Intro : Queen Marie kembali berjalan dengan membawa kupu-kupu itu yang berada di dalam kurungan._

_Fukaku naru_

_(berpindah ke Queen Marie yang duduk dengan Joker di pangkuannya dimana sosok Joker berubah menjadi ratusan kartu)._

_Anata ga inai _

_(kembali ke sosok Queen Marie yang berada di capel)_

_Kono keshiki wa_

_(dia kemudian berlutut di depan sebuah peti)._

_Monookuroomu fuuremu_

_(dan di dalam peti ada Joker)._

_Ano keshiki wo_

_(Queen Marie membuka peti tersebut)_

_Ima mo omoi tsuzukete _

_(Queen Marie meletakkan bunga mawar hitam yang dia bawa)._

_Ending intro : Queen Marie sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, kali ini dia mengenakan dress putih gothic. Dia terlelap didalam tidurnya. Dan dari kejauhan diperlihatkan kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam kurungan miliknya menghilang._

* * *

Author : Uh semoga chapter ini berkenan soalnya saia bikin sendiri kali ini ... Riku as usual lagi kena sindrom ... Tapi udah mendingan sih. Dan itu endingnya mungkin menggambarkan kisah si _Queen_ Marie sama Joker dan sedikit hint kejadian yang akan terjadi pada Joker dan _Queen_ Marie. Dan ending itu sekaligus untuk Riku.

_Queen Marie Quote : Why fate so cruel to us ... We love each others ... But we can't be together ..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**PLEASE HAPPY READ ^_^V**


	24. Neverland : Queen Marie Vs Medusa

Author : Akhirnya bisa update juga. Sepertinya saia harus memberikan poin disetiap chapie biar jalan cerita mudah dicerna. Dan bagi yang ingin tanya-tanya silahkan PM saja atau lewat kotak review dan akan saia usahakn untuk membalasnya. Mengenai cerita ini tidak terinspirasi dari game manapun kok, hanya saja temanya memang bernuansa game online (dan itu diambil dari game online pada umumnya kok, bukan dari satu game online saja). Alur dan ide ceritanya murni dari otak Riku dan saia juga menambahkan beberapa ide di dalamnya, dan tentu saja alurnya bisa berjalan dari munculnya para OC yang disumbangkan oleh teman-teman yang lain, hontou ni arigatou! Maaf kalau nanti rada telat update hehehe. Please read and enjoy it.

Warning : T rate semi M (dikarenakan jalan ceritanya yang agak suram dan butuh ketelitian).

Pairing : Masih hint.

Sakura Poin : Tokoh utama cewek di cerita ini, dia sangat mencemaskan Sasuke dan Gaara yang menghilang. Gadis yang biasa-biasa ini akhirnya malah jadi penentu hidup dari seluruh pemain di dalam game tersebut. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua misi Joker and the lost child. Alasan dia memihak pada Joker karena dia merasa Joker itu mirip Sasuke. Perlahan akan diperlihatkan Sakura yang sepertinya mengalami memories lost (dimana dia tak bisa mengingat ingatan masa kecilnya).

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto selain OC tentunya.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 23**

**(Medusa VS Queen Marie)**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Sakura kita susul mereka" kata Joker yang saat ini menghampiri Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku sudah sangat siap!" jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

Sakura bersama dengan Joker dan juga teman-temannya yang lain segera merapihkan perbekalan mereka untuk di dalam perjalanan.

"Marie sekarang kau bisa pulang" kata Joker berbicara pada _Queen_ Marie yang memintanya untuk pulang kembali ke istananya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga mau ikut!" balas _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh Joker.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut karena ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu" kata Joker dengan dingin.

"Ka-kau … Kau jahat bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku! Apapun yang menyangkut denganmu itu sama saja berhubungan denganku!" balas _Queen_ Marie dengan sangat emosional.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa demikian. Jadi pergilah dan jangan ikuti kami lagi" kata Joker yang kemudian dengan cuek dia berjalan meninggalkan _Queen_ Marie. _Queen_ Marie hanya menatap Joker dengan kesal dari belakang.

"Aku tau … Kau lebih memilih gadis itu daripada aku, kan!" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" balas Joker sambil melirik ke arah _Queen_ Marie yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu … Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena lebih memilihnya!" jawab _Queen_ Marie yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa marah dan cemburunya pada Sakura.

"Terserah, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh padaku." Sambung Joker yang kemudian kembali berjalan menjauhi _Queen_ Marie.

* * *

"Hoamzzz … Buset deh, nungguin sampe malem lama bener yak. Sampe ngantuk gue!" celetuk Naruto yang udah asik aja nyenderan ke Kiba.

"Gue bukan bantal nyong! Minggir!" kata Kiba sambil noyor pala Naruto, berusaha menyingkirkan bocah berambut pirang itu dari pundaknya.

"Sekarang jam berapa sih?" Rei bertanya dengan bosan.

"Baru jam lima sore tuh" bales Lee sambil melihat jam yang terpajang indah di kantin universitas tersebut.

Kryuuuk …

"Ma-maaf … " kata Magica dengan wajah merah, tampaknya gadis ini sedang lapar.

"Ya sudah, kita beli makanan saja disini daripada menunggu lama" kata Temari yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bener tuh! Gue juga laper banget!" samber Nyx yang ikut berdiri bersama dengan Temari.

"Ada yang mau titip gak?" tawar Temari sambil tersenyum ke arah Magica.

"Aku ikut kalian saja … " kata Magica yang kemudian ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Pesan ramen aja semuanya!" celetuk Naruto memberi usul buat pesen ramen.

"Gue pesen ramen rasa daging sapi ya!" kata Rei minta di pesenin ramen rasa daging sapi.

"Gue juga!" balas Lee ikutan mesen ramen dengan rasa yang sama kayak Rei.

"Gue bantuin deh" kata Shun yang segera berdiri untuk membantu Temari membawakan pesanan teman-teman yang lainnya.

.

~o0o~

.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk.

"Arghh … Kenapa kita jadi di kurung begini sih!" jerit Asakura frustasi sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Suara sepatu elo berisik Asakura!" omel Shiryu yang udah puyeng duluan denger suara sepatu Asakura yang mengganggu jiwa raga dan mental.

Krauk … Krauk … Krauk …

"Ini lagi si Chouji disaat kayak gini sempet-sempetnya makan!" sekarang giliran Chouji yang kena omelan dari Shiryu.

"Gue laper … Krauk!" bales Chouji cuek sambil tetep ngelanjutin acara makannya. Ino gak bisa komen apa-apa, dia sendiri ikutan stress ngeliatnya.

.

"Kau memanggil ku nona Shimizu?" tampak seorang wanita memakai gaun hijau dengan bentuk rambut yang mirip dengan ular datang menemui Shimizu.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu Medusa" kata Shimizu kepada wanita bernama Medusa tersebut.

"Tugas apa itu?" tanya Medusa dengan senang Karena akhirnya dia bisa berguna juga.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap Sakura dan Joker dan bawa mereka kepadaku" kata Shimizu yang ternyata sejak awal sudah merencanakan hal ini.

"Dengan senang hati. Lagipula aku punya dendam tersendiri pada Joker" balas Medusa dengan sedikit menyeringai licik, sepertinya wanita ini sudah punya akal untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat pergi. Jangan kembali sebelum kau berhasil" Shimizu memberi perintah, menyuruh wanita itu agar tidak gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Aku mengerti" setelah itu sosok Medusa tenggelam menghilang ke dasar bumi.

* * *

Malamnya …

.

.

"Kita bagi dua tim … Satu tim yang pergi ke lab dan satu lagi tim jaga ruangan tengah" kata Shun membagi tugas dalam misi ini.

"Kalau gitu tim gue aja yang jaga tengah" kata Rei yang memutuskan untuk menjaga ruangan tengah.

"Ayo teman-teman kita lakukan misi ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara dan di ikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Shun, Naruto, Magica, Lee, Reika, Ten-Ten dan Nyx juga Arkhan dan Fuego segera bergegas pergi ke basement. Dan sisanya yaitu Rei, Hery, Temari, Neji, Shouta dan Kiba pergi ke _main hall_.

"Sepi sekali tempat ini … Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Deidara akan muncul" kata Reika sambil celingukan melihat seisi ruangan lab yang kosong melompong.

"Kita tunggu saja, pasti datang!" jawab Naruto yang kemudian berjalan ke tengah-tengah lab.

Begitu Naruto dan yang lainnya berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan lab tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul gumpalan asap hitam. Semakin lama asap itu semakin tebal dan pekat.

"Magica berhati-hatilah" kata Fuego yang segera memasang badan untuk melindungi Magica.

"Dia datang" ucap Arkhan yang juga langsung mengeluarkan _Scythe_ miliknya dan diacungkan ke arah asap hitam tersebut yang perlahan berubah menjadi sosok seseorang.

.

"Hei teman-teman … Lihat di atas, kayaknya itu bisa dibuka deh" kata Asakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian langit-langit penjara yang sepertinya bisa di buka.

"Eh, benar juga … Mungkin kita bisa keluar lewat sana!" kata Ino setengah menjerit senang.

.

.

"Kalian, un … Siapa kalian, un!" kata sosok Deidara yang akhirnya muncul juga kehadapan mereka.

"Dei-Deidara-nii!" kata Naruto terpaku melihat sosok Deidara yang dimaksud itu mirip sekali dengan Deidara sepupunya yang sekolah di Otogakure.

"Gue gak salah liat? Kok mirip banget sama Deidara, kakak sepupunya Naruto sih?" tanya Lee sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Mungkin NPC Deidara disini dirancang berdasarkan dari Deidara kakak sepupunya Naruto kali" kata Nyx dengan logis.

"Tapi kok bisa ya? Bukannya Deidara-sempai itu gak main game Neverland? Tapi kok bisa sih dijadiin model untuk NPC di sini?" tanya Ten-Ten dengan heran, soalnya dia juga kenal sama Deidara.

"Gak tau deh, yang jelas Deidara yang ada di depan kita hanya Deidara program sama kayak NPC lain." Balas Nyx supaya teman-temannya gak bingung atau berpikiran yang macam-macan. Soalnya mau gimanapun orang-orang yang ada di dalam game selain para pemain hanyalah program buatan, tak lebih dari itu.

"Deidara kami kemari untuk menghentikanmu agar kau tidak balas dendam!" kata Shun yang langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka semua.

"Kalian sama saja, un ! Pembunuh, un!" teriak Deidara yang mengamuk. Deidara segera maju menghadapi Shun dan kawan-kawan lalu membuat _kekkai_.

_Deidara life point : 200000/200000_

_Type : MVP Elite class._

_Element : Fire._

_Weakness : Unknown._

_Weapon : His hands (?)._

_Skill : Detonator, Healing bom, Burn, Explode, Sandman, Landmine, Suiciding attack, Earth protection, Blowing attack, Posion bom, Fire ball._

"Try to beat me, un!" Deidara maju dan segera melancarkan serangan ke arah Naruto yang berada di posisi paling depan. Naruto menerima serangan itu dan membalasnya dengan tinju. Kedua tinju saling beradu.

"Akan kukalahkan kau!" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tendangan tapi berhasil di _block_ oleh Deidara.

"BURN!" Deidara mengeluarkan jurus **Burn**, yaitu merupakan jurus serangan sihir yang akan membakar musuhnya dari jarak jauh. Tubuh Naruto terbakar akibat ledakan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"I will finish this battle soon, un! EXPLODE!" tanpa terduga Deidara segera melancarkan serangan lain. Explode adalah jurus ledakan yang akan mengurung musuh dengan lingkaran api lalu meledakkan semua musuh di dalamnya.

DUAR!.

Ledakan yang besar itu melukai Naruto dan yang lainnya, serangan ini memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang cukup besar.

* * *

"Cepat Ino di buka! Gue udah gak tahan nih, elo berat bener!" kata Asakura yang sedang bersusah payah menahan tubuh Ino yang duduk di atasnya.

"Apa lo bilang? Berat? Enak aja!" dengus Ino sedikit emosi karena dibilang berat, perasaan dia sering diet deh.

"Kalian berdua jangan bicara saja! Gue juga berat tau!" kata Shiryu ikutan mengeluh, dia juga harus menahan bobot dua orang sekaligus.

"Apalagi gue yang paling bawah!" omel Chouji yang udah ngos-ngosan napasnya.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Medusa?" terdengar suara dari atas Ino dan kawan-kawan. Dengan cepat Ino segera menutup _platform_ yang terbuka tersebut.

"Gue denger suara … Kalian denger gak?" kata Ino setengah berbisik kepada yang lainnya. Asakura dan yang lain langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Ino.

"Ah, jangan pasang wajah marah seperti itu kepadaku _Queen_ Marie" kata Medusa sambil tersenyum aneh ketika melihat wajah _Queen_ marie yang berubah jadi marah.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, cepat katakan maksud kedatanganmu kemari!" balas _Queen_ Marie dengan tidak sabar. Dia memang tidak pernah menyukai wanita di depannya ini.

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau harus hati-hati pada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu" Medusa tampak seperti sedang memancing perasaan _Queen_ Marie.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbasa-basi lagi!" _Queen_ Marie mulai merasa jengkel dengan Medusa yang seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah … Maksudku begini, kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkan Sakura saja? Dia bisa menusukmu dari belakang. Gadis itu mulai merebut perhatian Joker bukan?" kata Medusa yang akhirnya menyampaikan maksud terselubungnya sambil memanfaatkan perasaan _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya sedang tidak stabil.

"Ka-kau salah! Joker masih memperhatikanku! Ka-kami adalah NPC _pair_, tak mungkin dia berpaling dariku!" tepis _Queen_ Marie mencoba untuk menyangkal pernyataan Medusa, meski di dalam hatinya berkata kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Medusa memang benar adanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku _Queen_ Marie … Aku tau alasan mengapa kau ada disini karena Joker menyuruhmu pergi bukan? Dan sekarang Joker sedang berama dengan Sakura menuju _Academy town_. Dia **meninggalkanmu**!" balas Medusa sambil tersenyum licik dan sengaja menekankan kata 'meninggalkanmu' pada _Queen_ Marie yang kini berubah pucat.

"Ka-kau … Darimana kau bisa tau itu semua!" kata _Queen_ Marie dengan geram langsung menunjuk Medusa dengan payung putih yang selalu dia bawa-bawa. Dari tangannya yang lain muncul sebuah tongkat.

"Hahahahaha! Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahmu!" kata Medusa sambil tertawa mengejek sang Ratu.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau … Brandish Spear!" seketika tongkat yang awalnya dia pegang berubah menjadi tombak panjang yang meluncur cepat ke arah Medusa.

'_Gawat … Aku harus mencari Joker segera!'_ Alice yang melihat pertengkaran _Queen_ Marie dan Medusa dapat merasakan firasat buruk. Dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi mencari Joker di _Academy town_.

.

"Apa yang mau kita lakukan disini Joker?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Sekarang dirinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, dan mereka hanya berdiri saja sudah sejak dari 10 menit lalu.

"Menunggu seseorang" balas Joker dengan santai.

"Menunggu? Menunggu siapa?" tanya Sakura tambah penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti, bersabarlah … " Sakura hanya diam mendengar jawaban Joker. Dia tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu disini bersama dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Sialan … " Naruto berkata dengan kesal sambil menatap Deidara.

"Tampaknya dia ahli menggabungkan kekuatan sihir dan fisik sekaligus" kata Shun yang mulai mengenali kemampuan musuh.

"Mau ahli apa kek gue gak peduli, yang penting serang!" Naruto kembali bangkit dan menyerang Deidara lagi. Naruto kembali berusaha mendekati Deidara.

"Dasar anak yang keras kepala, un! Blowing attack!" Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke Naruto. **Blowing** **attack** merupakan jurus serangan fisik yang memiliki unsur api, musuh yang terkena pukulannya akan terbakar, bisa dikatakan jurus ini adalah jurus _Burn_ dari jarak dekat.

"UWAAH!" Naruto terpelanting cukup jauh akibat serangan itu.

Naruto _life_ _point_ : 5000/15000. (Naruto _life_ _point_-nya udah segitu karena efek yang paling besar dari serangan _explode_).

"Mundurlah Naruto!" kata Reika yang langsung maju bersama Arkhan menyerang Deidara.

Reika melayangkan katana miliknya ke arah Deidara bersamaan Dengan Arkhan. Deidara mampu menghindari serangan keduanya.

"Kesempatan … AOKAGE!" Nyx langsung mempercepat gerakannya dengan drastis dan langsung menyerang Deidara dengan Aokage.

"Sialan, un!" Deidara yang terkena serangan tersebut langsung saja menendang Nyx, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlempar.

"Ck … " Deidara langsung mendesis kesal ketika dilihatnya Lee dan Shun menyerangnya dari arah yang lain. Deidara mampu menghindari keduanya.

"Mizu no hyo!" serangan badai hujan dikeluarkan Magica yang sepertinya sudah selesai membuat _Waterfield_. Deidara yang tak menduganya otomatis tak bisa menghindar dan terkena oleh serangan ini.

Deidara life point : 184500/200000.

"BURN!" Deidara mengeluarkan kembali jurus apinya yang bisa dia kendalikan dari jarak jauh tepat pada Magica.

Melihat Magica yang diserang secara reflek Fuego maju dan menyerang Deidara. Dengan menggunakan cakarnya dia berusaha melawan Deidara, dan serangannya mampu melukai Deidara sedikit.

"Fuego jangan! Kalian sama-sama berelemen api, akan percuma kalau kau melawannya!" kata Magica yang jadi mencemaskan Fuego.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan jurusku tapi aku masih bisa menyerangnya secara fisik. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungimu Magica" kata Fuego yang masih terus melawan Deidara.

Duel antara Fuego dan Deidara sempat terjadi sesaat. Magica yang mencemaskan Fuego malah berlari berniat untuk membantunya. Tapi Deidara dengan cepat mengincar Magica. Magica terkena pukulan beberapa kali dari Deidara.

"Magica berbahaya!" Fuego yang menyadari Magica yang berada dalam bahaya segera melindungi gadis itu.

"Kau lengah, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung menempelkan sesuatu di belakang tubuh Fuego yang sedang melindungi Magica dari serangan Deidara. Fuego terdiam sejenak mengetahui adanya benda yang berada di tubuhnya kini. Deidara tampak tersenyum licik, sedangkan Fuego, dia menatap Magica yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Fuego … " Magica terkejut melihat tatapan itu.

"Selamat tinggal Magica … " kata Fuego sambil tersenyum lembut untuk Magica. Tanpa disadari, air mata Magica mulai turun dari matanya.

"DETONATOR!" serangan ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi. **Detonator** adalah serangan berupa ledakan api yang menggunakan sebuah _device_ yang dipasangkan kepada targetnya, serangan ini menggabungkan kekuatan sihir yang terdapat di dalam _device_ itu. Serangan yang mampu menghancurkan lawan seketika. Serangan ini hanya bisa di-_reduce_, tapi tak bisa direfleksikan karena bersifat serangan _lock_ sihir. Fuego hancur menjadi serpihan di depan Magica membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Magica berteriak sambil menangis keras.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto mendesis emosi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "Beraninya kau melukai temanku!" kata Naruto sambil menonjok Deidara secara tiba-tiba.

BLUGH!

Deidara yang terkena pukulan Naruto terpelanting dengan kasar.

"Kau … Kau tidak akan aku maafkan!" seluruh tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura merah, matanya pun memancarkan amarah yang sangat dalam.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hahaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku _Queen_ Marie!" kata Medusa sambil tertawa iblis. "Lebih baik kau tak usah melawan, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melawan Joker dan Sakura" katanya lagi yang berjalan semakin mendekati _Queen_ Marie.

"Gawat, _Queen_ Marie dalam bahaya! Kita harus menolongnya!" kata Ino yang segera lompat turun.

"Tapi gimana caranya? Kita aja kekurung disini!" kata Shiryu yang sebenernya pengen banget bisa nolong, tapi dilihat dari situasi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk keluar.

"ARGHH! Seandainya kita tidak terkurung di dalam penjara sialan ini!" kata Asakura dengan kesal sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pintu penjara dengan stress.

_Criek_ …

Ternyata tanpa terduga pintu penjara tersebut terbuka. Asakura dan yang lainnya melongo liat pintu itu kebuka dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ja-jadi pintunya gak dikunci? Tau gitu ngapain kita tadi lama-lama disini gak jelas!" teriak Asakura makin frustasi dan goyangin pintu penjara lagi.

"Udah, udah! Ayo buruan keluar dari sini sebelum ada yang tau!" kata Shiryu sambil nyeret Asakura yang sepertinya gak rela sama pintu penjara yang gak bilang-bilang kalau dari tadi mereka itu gak kekunci *_sweatdrop_*.

.

~o0o~

.

"Magica, apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat menyingkir!" kata Reika yang segera menghalangi Deidara yang berniat untuk menyerang gadis itu.

"Ten-Ten, cepat bawa Magica menghindar dari sana! Kelihatannya kondisinya sedang tidak baik" kata Shun yang kemudian berlari membantu Reika menahan Deidara.

"Hati-hati dengan tangannya!" Naruto berteriak memperingati Reika dan Shun.

"Menyusahkan, un! Sandman!" Deidara mengeluarkan jurus **Sandman**, yaitu merupakan jurus duplikat dirinya yang terbuat dari lumpur. Masing-masing dari duplikatnya ini akan mengeluarkan jurus explode berkali-kali. Kedua duplikat ciptaan Deidara langsung menyerang Reika dan Shun.

"EXPLODE!" Shun dan Reika terkena serangan langsung yang muncul tak terduga itu.

Lalu duplikat yang satunya melesat mengincar Ten-Ten dan Magica.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! AOKAGE!" Nyx yang menyadari serangan yang ditujukan ke arah Ten-Ten dan Magica segera memakai jurusnya. Dengan cepat Nyx dapat menghalau pergerakan duplikat Deidara yang satunya.

* * *

"QUEEN MARIE!" Ino, Shiryu, Asakura dan Chouji berhasil lolos dari penjara bawah tanah, sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Medusa yang hendak mencelakai _Queen_ Marie.

"Ka-kalian … Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya _Queen_ Marie dengan heran.

"Kami tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Apa kau baik-baik saja _Queen_ Marie?" tanya Ino yang mencemaskan _Queen_ Marie yang dikalahkan Medusa.

"Siapa kalian? Berani sekali muncul menggangguku!" sela Medusa dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami! Tapi kami akan melawanmu!" kata Asakura yang sudah bersiap siaga dalam posisi menyerang.

"Melawanku kau bilang? AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Kurasa kalian terlalu bodoh kalau berniat untuk berhadapan denganku!" balas Medusa sambil tertawa, meremehkan Asakura dan yang lainnya.

"Brengsek … Dia meremahkan kita! Lihat saja kau!" kata Asakura yang langsung terpancing emosinya. Dia maju berlari ingin menyerang Medusa.

"Jangan terpancing!" _Queen_ Marie berteriak berusaha memperingati Asakura dan yang lainnya untuk tidak gegabah.

"Bodoh … Petrified!" Medusa tersenyum licik ke arah Asakura yang berlari menyerangnya. Seketika dia mengeluarkan jurus **Petrified**, yaitu jurus yang dapat membuat lawan menjadi batu.

"A-Asakura!" teriak Ino dengan panik dan mencoba menghampiri Asakura yang kini sudah berubah menjadi batu.

"Ino, bagaimana Asakura?" tanya Shiryu yang mencemaskan Asakura tentunya.

"Dia masih bernapas … Tapi … Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada Asakura!" tanya Ino yang kini tengah menatap Medusa dengan marah.

"Yang kulakukan padanya … Sama dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu! Petrified!" seketika Ino juga berubah menjadi batu sama halnya dengan Asakura.

"Chouji hati-hati, jangan melihat matanya!" kata Shiryu yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui titik kekuatan dari jurus _petrified_ tersebut.

"A-aku mengerti Shiryu!" balas Chouji dengan sigap.

"Pintar juga … Tapi aku ada jurus lain untuk menghadapi kalian berdua!" kata Medusa yang kemudian memanggil ular-ular yang datang mengepung Shiryu dan Chouji. "Sekali kena gigitannya saja kalian akan mati. Tapi tenang aku tidak akan membunuh kalian sekarang, karena aku membutuhkan kalian" , ucap Medusa yang sepertinya punya niat yang lain.

"Tch … Celaka … " desis Shiryu yang terkepung dengan ular-ular berbisa tersebut.

"Huh … Kelihatannya duplikat-duplikat itu mudah untuk dihancurkan" kata Reika yang berhasil memusnahkan kedua duplikat tersebut bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini Arkhan … " Shiryu sepertinya berencana untuk segera menghancurkan Deidara bersama dengan Arkhan.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ino dan kawan-kawan? Lalu apakah Deidara bisa dikalahkan?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini dan missing typos, saia lagi bingung nyari Riku yang ngilang mendadak (anak itu memang suka pergi tanpa pamit dan tau-tau gak pulang). Well, saia gak bisa banyak komen.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	25. Neverland : Medusa Trick!

Author : Yah disela liburan malah bosen dan akhirnya malah update chapter ini. Di bagian ini murni saia sendiri yang punya ide, Riku lagi gak bisa diajak kompromi gara-gara stress nungguin lomba masak yang diundur mulu. Di chapter ini mungkin adegannya kurang berasa kali ya? Imajinasi saia lagi turun beberapa tingkat soalnya, selain itu disini Deidara saia bikin kabur terus (sama kayak di Naruto Shippuden yang lari mulu pas lawan Naruto dkk). Dan pertarungan dia terasa cepat ... Maklum dikeroyok selain itu ada Arkhan sama Joker ck ck ck, harusnya dua NPC itu di iket biar yang lain kebagian berantemnya. Next mungkin giliran Zetsu yang tampil, ada yang berminat lawan kanibal yang satu itu? Uh, please read this chapter and enjoy it.

Warning : T rate (semi M for complex stories), chara death, bahasa gamers.

Genre : Friendship/Adventure/Fantasy/Humour/Tragedy/Mystery.

Pairing : I don't know ... Should I put romance here? Or just hint? Sementara masih Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto cs milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC sama cerita di fic ini.

Sasuke Poin : Sasuke menghilang saat mengumpulkan kartu Joker, ada yang mengatakan dia masuk ke dalam permainan dan diculik Joker. Keberadaannya saat ini masih belum diketahui, akan tetapi banyak dugaan yang mengatakan kalau Joker itu adalah Sasuke.

Gaara Poin : Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dia menghilang juga saat berhasil mengumpulkan kartu Joker dan dikatakan kalau dia terseret ke dalam permainan. Gaara yang selama ini dicari berada pada Game Master (pada awalnya), lalu kemudian dia berhasil dibawa Orochimaru. Mungkin kalau Gaara berhasil disadarkan dia bisa menjadi kunci petunjuk.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 24**

**(Medusa Trick)**

**.**

**.**

"Kurang ajar, un!" desis Deidara sambil menatap geram ke arah Shun dan Arkhan yang mampu mendesaknya.

Deidara _life_ _point_ : 100000/200000.

"Poison bom!" Deidara tiba-tiba saja melemparkan sebuah bom ke arah Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Ugh sial! Gue gak bergerak!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa dia gerakkan.

"Sa-sama! Gue juga gak bisa … Gerak … " kata Reika yang sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Rasakan itu, un!" kata Deidara yang kemudian melepas _kekkai_ dan pergi dari sana.

"Dia kabur!" kata Nyx yang berusaha berdiri tapi apa daya, tubuhnya malah terjatuh.

"Jangan khawatir … Hal ini sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya, makanya misi ini dibagi dua tim … Percayakan pada tim Rei … " kata Shun yang memang sejak awal sudah tau akan kejadian seperti ini, makanya dia dan Rei sepakat untuk membagi tim jadi dua kelompok.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ah! Itu Deidara! Ayo cepat hadang dia!" kata Rei begitu melihat sosok Deidara muncul segera berlari mendekati sosok itu. Yang lainnya ikut mengejar.

"Lagi-lagi un … Kalian orang-orang yang mau ikut campur saja, un!" Deidara berkata geram karena lagi-lagi dia dihalangi.

"Bersiaplah semua! Kita akan menghadapi Deidara!" kata Rei memperingati teman-teman yang lain.

"Gue tau itu!" balas Kiba yang sejak tadi sudah bersiaga sama Neji.

"Akan kuhabisi kalian semua disini, un! EXPLODE!" Deidara yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal segera membuat _kekkai_ dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus _explode_.

"Cih, belum apa-apa dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus yang besar!" gerutu Kiba yang kaget dengan serangan dahsyat yang dikeluarkan Deidara. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari menyerang Deidara.

"Maju Kiba! Gue lindungin elo dari belakang!" kata Rei yang juga bersiap untuk meluncurkan anak-anak panahnya ke arah Deidara.

"Beast!" Kiba mengeluarkan jurus _beast_, seketika kemampuan serangan Kiba bertambah jadi dua kali lipat. Kekuatan Kiba berubah menjadi seperti mahkluk setengah serigala.

DUGH!

DUAGH!

BRUAKH!

Serangan beruntun dikeluarkan Kiba dan berhasil didaratkan tepat ke tubuh Deidara yang tidak siap menerima serangan dari Kiba.

Deidara _life_ _point_ : 80000/100000.

"Sialan, un!" Deidara meringis kesal akibat serangan tersebut. Dia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Heh, rasakan itu!" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum puas, sekarang tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

"Thunder Spears!" ternyata dari jarak jauh Hery mengeluarkan jurus berelemen petir setelah dia berhasil membuat _lightning_ _field_. Serangan **Thunder** **Spears** merupakan suatu serangan sihir berelemen petir dimana sang pengguna sihir akan menembakkan satu serangan seperti laser ke arah lawan, merupakan serangan satu kolom.

Deidara life point : 75000/100000.

_Syut! _

_Syut!_

_Syuut!._

Beberapa anak panah melesat ke arah Deidara, tetapi kali ini Deidara dapat mengantisipasi serangan anak-anak panah itu dengan sigap.

"Ternyata abang gue odong!" celetuk Shouta sempet-sempetnya ngatain kakaknya.

"Bocah diem aja lo!" bales Rei sambil getok kepala Shouta yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kalian jangan bercanda! Lihat dia menyerang!" samber Temari cepet sambil melirik ke Deidara yang kini menuju Rei dan Shouta.

"BLOWING ATTACK!" Deidara maju dan menyerang Rei dan Shouta. Kedua orang itu segera menghindar cepat.

"Hampir saja!" desis Rei dan Shouta kompakan, hampir saja mereka terkena jurus langsung tersebut.

"Aero Blaster!" Temari mengeluarkan serangan angin dari jarak jauh, tapi serangan itu mampu diblok Deidara dengan _burn_.

"BURN!" ledakan api tersebut dapat menahan _aero_ _blaster_ yang malah meledak di tengah jalan.

"Kalau tak bisa dari jarak jauh, kita serang jarak dekat saja! Ayo maju Neji!" kata Kiba yang mulai kesal, dia mengajak Neji untuk membantunya menyerang Deidara dari jarak dekat.

.

Kiba menerjang Deidara dari arah samping, tapi serangan itu dapat dihindari Deidara. Neji bergantian menerjangnya dari arah yang berlawanan, tapi sama seperti Kiba, Deidara dapat menghindar. Serangan lain dilakukan Rei dari jarak jauh tentunya.

"Earth protection!" Deidara mengeluarkan tameng yang dia buat dari lumpur dan sudah mengeras dari tangannya. Perlindungan itu menahan serangan anak panah dari Rei.

"Akh meleset!" Rei berkata kesal melihat anak panahnya malah tertancap di tameng tersebut.

Tanpa terduga Deidara melempar tameng besar itu ke arah Rei. Tameng berbentuk elips itu melesat cepat bagaikan cakram terlempar. Temari segera maju dan segera menghentikan laju tameng tersebut dengan kipas besar yang menjadi senjatanya. Setelah berhasil dihentikan Temari kembali melempar tameng tersebut ke arah Deidara yang sibuk menghadapi Kiba juga Neji.

"Kiba, Neji! Awas!" teriak Temari saat dia melempar tameng tersebut. Neji dan Kiba yang melihatnya segera melompat dan menghindar.

"Blowing attack!" dengan satu tinju Deidara menghancurkan tameng yang diarahkan kepadanya.

'_Bagus dia masuk ke jarak area serangan gue!'_ batin Neji sambil menyeringai begitu melihat posisi Deidara yang berada dijarak serangannya.

"GOD HANDS!" seketika Neji mengeluarkan jurus **God** **hands**, jurus ini diadaptasi dari jurus Jyuuken. Serangan beruntun diarahkan ke Deidara dan serangan-serangan itu mengenai Deidara dengan telak.

"Bagus Neji!" seru Rei dan Kiba memberi semangat ke Neji. Deidara yang terdesak oleh serangan Neji menjadi sangat kesal. Merasa terdesak Deidara segera berusaha menjaga jarak dari Neji.

Deidara life point : 50000/100000.

"Beraninya kau, un … " Deidara menatap marah ke Neji serta yang lainnya. "Suiciding Attack!" tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan besar disekitar Neji. **Suiciding** **Attack** bisa dikatakan jurus terbesar milik Deidara dimana dia akan mengorbankan setengah dari _life_ _point_-nya dan mengubahnya menjadi serangan ledakan yang sangat besar.

"NEJI!" teriak teman-temannya dengan sangat panik, melihat ledakan tersebut tepat mengenai Neji.

"Uhuk … Uhuk … Gue gak apa-apa … " ternyata Neji masih selamat walaupun serangan tadi menyisakan sedikit _life_ _point_ dari Neji.

Neji _life_ _point_ : 2850/18800.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, un? Harusnya kau sudah mati, un!" Deidara mendelik kesal tak percaya kalau serangannya tadi tidak dapat membunuh Neji, selain itu serangan tadi harusnya memiliki kerusakan yang sama seperti jumlah _life_ _point _yang telah dia korbankan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Reika nanti karena sudah membeli macam-macam _potion_ penambah _life_ _point_. Sesaat saat ledakan itu mengenaiku, aku langsung memakan pil-pil _potion_ itu untuk mempertahankan jumlah _life_ _point_-ku." Kata Neji yang ternyata dia masih bisa selamat berkat _potion_-_potion_ yang memang sudah dipersiapkan Reika.

"Kalian semua brengsek, un!" Deidara terlihat makin kesal saja. "Posion Bom!" lagi-lagi Deidara melemparkan bom racun ke arah Neji dan yang lainnya, kemudian dia kabur dari tempat itu.

"Ah, sialan! Asapnya tebal sekali!" kata Kiba yang merutuki asap tebal yang dibuat Deidara.

* * *

**In Front Of Naruko's House ...**

.

.

"Joker, sebenarnya kita menunggu apa sih? Kita sudah berdiri disini kurang lebih hampir tiga jam!" Sakura tampak tidak sabaran dan bingung sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka lakukan, dari tadi hanya berdiri menunggu sesuatu yang belum jelas.

"Sudah kubilang sabar saja" balas Joker singkat tanpa mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi, kelihatannya NPC ini agak malas dengan Sakura yang dari tadi terus bertanya.

"Kadang-kadang kau sangat menyebalkan Joker!" Sakura bergumam kesal sambil terpaksa kembali menunggu disitu.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang datang menghampiri Rei dan yang lainnya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" balas Rei yang kemudian bertanya balik ke Naruto, apa yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak begitu baik … " balas Nyx sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Eh? Apa ada yang _game_ _over_?" tanya Temari sudah cemas duluan.

"Fuego lenyap … " balas Reika sedikit menunduk.

" ... Kita harus mengejar Deidara, dia sekarang sedang pergi menuju rumah Naruko" balas Rei yang sepertinya tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan, lagipula ada hal yang harus cepat mereka selesaikan bukan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Magica?" tanya Nyx yang sepertinya masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Magica yang sedang bersama Ten-Ten saat ini.

"Temari, Nyx, Shouta kalian jaga Magica dulu disini" balas Rei sedikit menghela napas.

"Apa? Kok aku? Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal?" protes Shouta yang penasaran kenapa dia selalu mendapat bagian untuk menunggu dan berjaga.

"Jangan banyak protes! Lo lebih berguna buat jagain mereka. Sudah cepat sana, kami pergi dulu!" kata Rei setengah melotot ke Shouta supaya anak itu mingkem dan gak banyak bawel.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi!" samber Naruto yang sepertinya sudah gemas dengan Deidara yang sejak tadi melarikan diri terus.

* * *

"Dia datang … " kata Joker yang tiba-tiba saja bersiaga.

"Eh? Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Taka celingukan yang segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Lihat! Ada yang menuju kemari!" kata Cho setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk sosok seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju mereka.

.

"Ck … Apa kalian juga ingin menghentikanku, un?" tanya Deidara yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Dia Deidara, kakak sepupu Naruto! Ternyata dia ada disini!" Sakura yang belum menyadari berniat untuk lebih mendekati Deidara lagi, tapi Joker dengan cepat mencegah langkah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Sakura. Tapi yang jelas, yang ada dihadapan kita saat ini adalah salah satu NPC _lost_ _child_ yang harus kita hadapi." Kata Joker menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi adalah Deidara yang merupakan salah satu NPC _lost_ _child_ yang harus mereka lawan berikutnya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian, un!" kata Deidara yang segera membuat kekkai yang menutupi Sakura, Joker, Shina, Kisa serta Cho dan Kaze.

"HEALING BOM!" Deidara sudah menggunakan _healing_ _bom_ ke dirinya sendiri.

Deidara _life_ _point_ : 75000/75000.

"EXPLODE!" Deidara segera berlari ke tengah dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus ledakan besar.

"Belum apa-apa dia sudah mengeluarkan ledakan besar!" kata Shina yang tampak kaget dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan Deidara secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Windfox!" Kaze berubah menjadi seekor rubah berwarna orange. **Windfox** merupakan jurus yang dimiliki Kaze, dimana dia dapat merubah dirinya menjadi serigala. Jurus ini akan meningkatkan serangan, kecepatan dan jumlah _life_ _point_ Kaze. Tetapi dalam kondisi ini Kaze tidak dapat menggunakan jurus lainnya. Kaze yang sudah berubah menjadi rubah segera berlari menerjang Deidara dengan cakarannya.

"ALL HEAL!" sementara Deidara sedang sibuk dengan Kaze, Shina langsung mengeluarkan jurus **All** **Heal**, yaitu jurus yang dapat menyembuhkan luka teman lainnya.

"Shirai Sune!" Kisa menembakkan anak panahnya yang berbentuk seperti naga dengan aliran listrik dan tepat mengenai Deidara. Deidara dengan cepat menendang Kaze cukup keras dan segera menghindari serangan Kisa yang lainnya.

Deidara _life_ _point_ : 70000/75000.

"Kaze!" Cho segera menangkap Kaze yang terlempar. Deidara melemparkan sebuah _device_ dari jarak jauh ke arah Cho, dan lemparan itu segera disambut oleh kartu yang dilemparkan Joker.

DUAR!.

Ledakan terjadi akibat _device_ dan kartu itu yang bertubrukan. Cho yang kaget segera menyingkir.

"Jangan lengah" kata Joker memperingati Cho serta Kaze yang memang sempat lengah tadi.

"HIAAAT!" Sakura dan Shina maju melancarkan serangan bersamaan. Sakura melancarkan tendangan dan Shina yang mengarahkan pukulan. Tapi kedua serangan itu mampu dihindari. Deidara mengelak dari tendangan Sakura dan dia menahan pukulan yang diarahkan Shina kepadanya.

"Belum selesai!" kata Shina yang melancarkan satu pukulan dari tangan yang satunya lagi. Deidara mengelak sedikit dan lompat ke belakang.

"Dori Fune!" serangan jarum-jarum petir melesat mengincar Deidara. Deidara kembali menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Serangan yang dikeluarkan Kisa memang sengaja dia gunakan bukan untuk menyerang Deidara, tetapi untuk mengiringnya ke sebuah lingkaran jebakan yang dibuat Joker.

Tap!.

Deidara tepat menginjak lingkaran jebakan yang sudah selesai dibuat.

"A-apa-apaan ini, un!" Deidara melihat tempat yang dia pijak mengeluarkan cahaya dan muncul symbol berbentuk dua buah segitiga terbalik di tempat yang dia injak tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kisa. Jurus _lock_ selesai, Judgement!" seketika muncul sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri ditiap sudut bintang tersebut. Sosok-sosok itu berdiri dengan membawa sebuah sabit besar yang siap menyerang Deidara.

"Finish him!" kata Joker yang memerintahkan sosok-sosok itu untuk menyerang Deidara. Sosok-sosok itu mengayunkan sabit mereka ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang berada di tengah dan terkunci tak bisa megelak dari serangan tersebut.

"KAKAKKK!" tiba-tiba saja Naruko keluar dari rumah, dia berlari dan berteriak histeris begitu dilihatnya Deidara sedang dikeroyok.

"Jangan kesana, berbahaya!" kata Yumiko yang segera menarik Naruko menjauh dari area pertarungan.

"Aku … Ugh … Sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi, un … " ucap Deidara yang kini tengah kepayahan. Dinding _kekkai_ yang dia cipatakan perlahan mulai menghilang.

"KAKAK!" Naruko segera memberontak dari pegangan Yumiko. Dia segera berlari cepat menghampiri Deidara yang terluka parah.

"Naruko, un … " Deidara bersuara pelan ketika Naruko, sang adik kini tengah menghambur memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Deidara-nii … Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Naruko berucap lirih saat melihat keadaan kakaknya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, un … Aku tidak bisa pulang kemari lagi dan bersamamu Naruko, un … Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruko, un … " perlahan tubuh Deidara mulai menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dia sempat mengelus pelan kepala Naruko.

"Kakak … ", ucap Naruko sedih begitu dilihatnya sosok Deidara benar-benar menghilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah _jewel_ berwarna kuning terang, tak lama _jewel_ itu berubah menjadi bunga kembali yang kemudian diambil oleh Joker dan dimakan olehnya.

.

"HOIII!" dari kejauhan tampak Naruto tengah berlari bersama yang lainnya.

"Halah … Gue kira masih bisa berantem disini, rupanya udah beres ya!" celetuk Reika yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa karena pertarungan sudah berakhir.

"Jelas lah, ada Joker disitu! Gimana gak mau cepet!" samber Kiba sambil lirik-lirik Joker yang makin lama makin nyeremin aja kalau dipikir-pikir.

**Notice : Deidara, revenge soul complete.**

"Misinya sudah selesai ya?" tanya Neji begitu melihat _notice_.

"Kelihatannya begitu … " balas Sakura sambil menatap lemah ke arah Naruko yang kelihatannya masih sedih atas kepergian Deidara.

"Semoga kakak tenang dialam sana" Naruko berkata lirih sambil memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Dia yakin kakaknya tersenyum di atas sana.

**Notice : Sakura gain Gaara's heart, Sasuke's memories, Pandora Box III.**

Benda-benda itu kembali muncul dihadapan Sakura dan Sakura segera mengambil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ah … Hah … Hah … Hah … JOKER!" dari kejauhan terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil Joker.

"Bukankah itu Alice?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sosok yang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Benar, itu Alice! Tapi ada apa ya? Kenapa dia datang kemari jauh-jauh?" tanya Yumiko yang heran kenapa Alice mengikuti mereka.

.

"Alice, ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu Alice sampai di depannya sambil membungkuk kelelahan.

"_Queen_ Marie … Hah … Hah … Kumohon Joker, tolong _Queen_ Marie! Medusa datang menyerangnya!" balas Alice dengan panik, dapat terlihat dia begitu mencemaskan keadaan Ratunya.

"Medusa? Maksudmu salah satu MVP yang memiliki rambut seperti ular itu?" tanya Kiba yang sepertinya mengetahui sosok Medusa.

"Benar, itu Medusa!" balas Alice membenarkan dugaan Kiba.

"Dia itu licik! Pasti keadaan sangat genting, kita harus segera menolong!" balas Kiba dengan cepat supaya mereka segera membantu Alice.

"Aku rasa ini jebakan Medusa untuk memancing Joker dan Sakura" timpal Shikamaru yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau Medusa sudah merencanakan ini untuk menjebak Joker dan Sakura.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru" balas Neji yang setuju sama pendapat Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu kesana" kata Joker dingin yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan nasib _Queen_ Marie.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan _Queen_ Marie, bukan?" tanya Sakura yang hampir tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Joker. Apa mungkin mereka membiarkan _Queen_ Marie dalam keadaan bahaya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada sang Ratu.

"Joker … " Sakura menatap Joker seolah memohon kepadanya untuk melihat keadaan _Queen_ Marie.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau kita kesana untuk melihat" kata Joker yang akhirnya mau membantu Alice.

"Te-terima kasih Joker! Kita harus cepat!" kata Alice yang berubah menjadi senang, setelah sebelumnya dia sempat cemas, takut kalau Joker menolak permintaannya.

"Eh, gimana sama magica dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto yang ingat kalau Magica masih berada di dalam universitas dengan Ten-Ten, Nyx, Temari dan Shouta.

"Biar gue yang kasih kabar ke mereka" balas Rei yang akan menyusul mereka ke universitas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Alice kita pergi!" Sakura dan yang lainnya segera bergegas pergi mengikuti Alice untuk menolong _Queen_ Marie.

* * *

Di sisi lain ...

.

.

"Kabuto! Apa maksud dari semua ini? Cepat keluarkan aku!" terlihat Sai yang sepertinya terkurung disuatu tempat. Saat dia dia sedang mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut tapi tak berhasil.

"Sebenarnya gue berpihak pada GM. Gue cuma mau memata-matai kalian juga Joker!" balas Kabuto yang ternyata sejak awal dia berpihak pada Game Master.

"Ja-jadi selama ini lo bohongin kita semua? Bukannya elo mencurigai kalau Game Master itu adalah Orochimaru? A-atau jangan-jangan kalian ... Bekerja sama? Benarkah itu, Kabuto? Cepat jawab!" tanya Sai dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang terbesit dibenaknya. Apakah dugaannya benar kalau Kabuto bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru.

"Itu benar Sai" balas Kabuto dari sebrang sana sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Kurang ajar lo, Kabuto! Cepet buka pintunya! Keluarin gue dari sini, brengsek!" Sai benar-benar mengamuk setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kabuto. Jadi rupanya si Orochimaru merencanakan semua ini dengan Kabuto, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti ini dari awal.

"Sudahlah Sai, lebih baik elo simpen tenaga lo. Tempat itu udah dirancang khusus buat menyerap energi orang yang berada di dalamnya. Jadi mendingan lo simpen tenaga lo baik-baik, jangan sampai lo mati kehabisan tenaga. Gue pergi dulu, selamat tinggal Sai." balas Kabuto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai terkurung di ruangan itu.

"Kurang ajar! Benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!" decak Sai sambil merutuki kondisinya yang terkurung di dalam ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**Queen Heart Castle ...**

.

.

"Selamat datang semuanya. Aku sangat senang sekali kalian datang kemari!" muncul sosok Medusa yang menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan yang lain. Sosoknya muncul dari salah satu beranda yang terletak di atas.

"Medusa! Dimana _Queen_ Marie!" sela Alice yang segera menanyakan keberadaan _Queen_ Marie.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia ada di dalam sedang menikmati tidurnya. Sebelum itu apa kalian mengenali mereka?" dalam satu jentikkan jari muncul Ino, Shiryu, Asakura dan juga Chouji yang berada di dalam sebuah kurungan.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura begitu melihat sosok sahabat dekatnya menjadi sebuah batu.

"Asakura! Shiryu!" Cho ikutan terkejut melihat Asakura yang juga menjadi batu dan Shiryu yang sepertinya dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru juga ikut mencemaskan Chouji yang sedang menahan tubuh Shiryu yang bersandar padanya. Kelihatannya keadaan Shiryu seperti setengah sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-teman kami!" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Medusa dengan sengit.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu! Urusanku hanya dengan Sakura dan Joker. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian akan diam saja kalau ke empat teman kalian kujatuhkan dari lantai atas ini?" tanya Medusa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kurungan tersebut.

"Ah ... Asakura bisa hancur berkeping-keping kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu!" Cho menatap cemas melihat Asakura dan sudah membayangkan keadaan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Sakura meminta agar Medusa untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada teman kalian bagaimana kalau kita bertukar?" Medusa mulai menjalankan akal liciknya. Dia tau kalau Sakura tak akan mungkin tega membiarkan teman-temannya terluka.

"Tidak akan ada yang namanya pertukaran" jawab Joker dengan cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, dia tau kalau Sakura yang bicara, gadis itu pasti setuju untuk melakukan pertukaran.

"Kalau tidak ada pertukaran mereka semua akan mati" balas Medusa dengan nada suara serius dan mengancam.

"Joker ... Kumohon tolong Asakura dan Shiryu ... " Cho meminta agar Joker mau menolong kedua orang temannya.

"Joker ... " kembali Sakura ikut memohon, tatapan matanya seolah mampu membuat sang NPC melemah.

"Medusa! Bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan ini di dalam?" tanya Joker kepada Medusa, sepertinya dia sedang mencari celah untuk bisa mendekati Medusa.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kalian berdua. Yang lain tunggu di luar!" balas Medusa yang meluluskan permintaan Joker.

"Hebat! Joker, lo pasti udah punya rencana, kan?" kata Naruto sedikit mengagumi Joker yang tampaknya sudah memiliki rencana untuk menolong teman-temannya.

"Tidak ada" balas Joker dengan datar membuat wajah Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi pucat.

"Masuklah ke dalam!" terdengar suara Medusa dari dalam. Dia sudah membuka pintu gerbang istana. Joker dan Sakura segera memasuki pintu tersebut.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Ino dan kawan-kawannya? Apa mereka bisa diselamatkan? Atau malah menjadi _game_ _over_?.

**TBC** ...

* * *

Author : Ah, ya saia lupa Joker itu sebenarnya hanya beda beberapa tahun dari Sakura dan kawan-kawan, mungkin umurnya sekitar 17 tahun. Yang belum kebagian _battle_ sabar ya hehehe. Untuk Shiryu dia memang udah punya guardian kok jadi tenang aja. bagi teman-teman yang pengen nanya, silahkan aja tanya, akan saia usahakan untuk menjawabnya di setiap pembukaan chapter, tapi sebelum bertanya tolong dibaca dulu ya, takutnya yang ditanyakan udah pernah ditampilkan di chapter sebelumnya (kalau bisa baca dari chapter satu biar gak bingung). Kalau mau tanya lebih detail silahkan PM.

Jurus **Judgement** punya Joker itu hampir sama kayak **Final** **Judge** para _execute_ _staff._ Kalau Judgement memiliki simbol dua buah segitiga terbalik dimana di masing-masing sudutnya ada malaikat kematian bersayap hitam, sedangkan Final Judge itu formasi bintang yang dilakukan lima orang _execute_ _staff_. Selain itu Final Judge hanya berlaku pada pemain ataupun NPC yang masuk ke daftra blacklist mereka. Serangannya sama-sama bertipe _lock_ jadi gak bisa direflek, tapi Judgement bisa di-_reduce_. Judgement masing-masing malaikatnya mampu menghasilkan damage 10000, jadi kalau ada enam maka akan menghasilkan kerusakan sampai 60000 poin.

Mungkin saia akan menampilkan _battle_ untuk karakter yang belum pernah _battle_ sebelumnya nanti. Yang pernah mengirimkan nama kota dan dungeoun, akan saia coba tampilkan tapi mungkin akan terjadi perubahan nama biar lebih sinkron sama cerita. Yah, segini aja dulu, maaf kalau ada missing typos dan selamat menikmati liburan, semoga chapter ini dapat menemani liburan teman-teman.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	26. Neverland : Saves our friends

Author : Kembali update, mungkin saia akan mengupdate dari hari kamis sampai minggu secara random. Dan terimakasih atas support dari teman-teman. Dichapter ini akan lebih banyak percakapannya dibanding fight, jadi bacanya hati-hati hehehehe, karena saia selalu menyematkan hint disetiap percakapan karakter. Hint mengenai sosok Joker dan Game master. Ah, saia ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberi ide tentang naga dan usulan nama tempatnya saia pakai (tapi ada beberapa perubahan), terimakasih untuk masukannya. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, Chara death, bahasa gamers.

Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Humor/Action/Tragedy/Crime.

Pairing : Still hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs milik Masashi Kishimoto, para OC milik teman-teman readers, Cerita ini punya saia dan Riku.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 25**

**(Let's saves our friends!)**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback chapter sebelumnya**

_"Medusa! Bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan ini di dalam?" tanya Joker kepada Medusa, sepertinya dia sedang mencari celah untuk bisa mendekati Medusa._

_"Baiklah, tapi hanya kalian berdua. Yang lain tunggu di luar!" balas Medusa yang meluluskan permintaan Joker._

_"Hebat! Joker, lo pasti udah punya rencana, kan?" kata Naruto sedikit mengagumi Joker yang tampaknya sudah memiliki rencana untuk menolong teman-temannya._

_"Tidak ada" balas Joker dengan datar membuat wajah Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi pucat._

_"Masuklah ke dalam!" terdengar suara Medusa dari dalam. Dia sudah membuka pintu gerbang istana. Joker dan Sakura segera memasuki pintu tersebut._

**End Flashback.**

.

~o0o~

.

"Selamat datang!" ucap Medusa sambil tersenyum mencurigakan begitu Joker dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam.

"Tak usah banyak basa-basi lagi! Mana teman-temanku!" balas Sakura yang sudah muak dengan segala tipu daya yang dilakukan Medusa.

"Kau gadis yang sangat berani ya" kata Medusa yang sedikit mengagumi sikap Sakura yang begitu berani padanya. "Baiklah-baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan teman-teman kalian semua." Medusa menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, secara ajaib muncul Ino, Shiryu, Asakura dan Chouji diantara mereka, juga _Queen_ Marie yang terbaring lemah di belakangnya.

"Bebaskan mereka!" pinta Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa, dia khawatir teman-temannya akan terluka.

"Tidak semudah itu gadis kecil. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melakukan pertukaran?" balas Medusa sambil memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dan memamerkan seringai liciknya.

"Bagus Sakura. Ajak dia bicara terus." Kata Joker dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Medusa, tapi suaranya cukup terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Apa itu artinya kau ada rencana?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Joker yang berada di belakangnya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak juga." Balas Joker dengan enteng.

"Heh? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku mengajaknya bicara?" tanya Sakura sedikit keki, dia pikir Joker menyuruhnya seperti itu karena dia sudah memiliki akal untuk menolong Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Medusa memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Joker dengan curiga melihat dari tadi Joker dan Sakura kasak-kusuk berduaan, membuatnya menjadi sebal saja karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Huh … Ka-kami … " Sakura mencoba mencari akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Medusa tapi dia terlanjur gugup duluan.

"Kami hanya sedang memperdebatkan dirimu, itu saja." Jawab Joker sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya, tapi bagi Sakura senyuman itu seperti senyuman iblis yang menipu lawan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang diriku? Cepat katakan!" Medusa dengan nada mengancam meminta Sakura dan Joker untuk mengatakan apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai dirinya.

"Joker apa yang harus kita bilang ke dia?" bisik Sakura yang sudah buntu tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Gadis ini hanya mengatakan kalau dia bisa mengalahkanmu dengan sekali jurus saja" jawab Joker asal, bikin Sakura _sweatdrop_ dan Medusa geram.

"Dia juga bilang kalau penampilanmu sangat aneh, lihat bajumu serba hijau. Dia bilang seleramu jelek, dan rambutmu juga seperti ular." Sambung Joker yang malah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Medusa.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau meremehkanku dan menghinaku!" Medusa mendesis galak, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya yang berbentuk ular, seolah dia siap untuk menelan Sakura saat itu juga.

"Joker kau bodoh! " Sakura berkata pelan kepada Joker yang gak jelas sebenarnya NPC itu mau melakukan apa coba.

"Tapi sayang sekali ya Medusa, sepertinya pembicaraan kita selesai sampai disini saja." Kata Joker secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu adalah aku!" balas Medusa yang tak terima, karena seharusnya kata-kata itu menjadi kalimat yang harus dia ucapkan berikutnya.

"Maksudku rencanamu berakhir sampai disini!" kata Joker yang kemudian menarik Ino dan Asakura yang berubah menjadi batu dengan benang-benang yang ternyata sudah dia kaitkan ke tubuh patung Ino dan Asakura.

'_Sialan! Rupanya pembicaraan tadi hanya pancingan untuk membuatku lemah agar dia bisa mengambil_ _celah!'_ geram hati Medusa yang baru menyadari rencana Joker.

ZREEEEEET!.

Joker menarik Ino dan Asakura jauh dari Medusa dengan menggunakan benang-benang yang sudah meliliti Ino dan juga Asakura. Medusa tentu tak diam saja melihat tindakan Joker.

"Kurang ajar kau Joker!" Medusa yang terlambat menyadari tindakan Joker langsung mengeluarkan ular-ular dari lengan baju hijaunya. Ular-ular itu bergerak cepat mengincar Ino dan Asakura.

"Ah, Joker awas!" Sakura berteriak panik saat melihat ular-ular itu bergerak cepat dan hampir menggigit Ino dan Asakura. Joker dengan cekatan mempercepat tarikannya agar Ino dan Asakura terhindar dari ular-ular yang mengejarnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan lolos!" kata Medusa yang memerintahkan ular-ularnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Tch … " Joker hanya berdecak kesal karena ular-ular itu sangat keras kepala. Dengan satu tarikan dia melempar Ino dan Asakura jauh ke atas. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung tercengang kaget dengan tindakan nekad yang dilakukan Joker.

"Joker mereka akan jatuh!" Sakura berteriak ngeri melihat Ino dan Asakura yang kini tengah melayang tinggi di udara. Dia sangat takut kalau sampai Ino dan Asakura jatuh ke bawah, keduanya bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Joker tentu tidak diam saja melihat Ino dan Asakura yang berada di atas. Dia segera melompat ke salah satu pilar yang ada di dalam istana, kemudian dia melompat ke pilar yang ada disebrang, setelah itu dia melompat ke atas dan menangkap Ino dan Asakura.

'_Fiuh … Hampir saja … '_ batin Sakura bisa lega ketika Joker berhasil mendarat dengan mulus sambil memegang Ino dan Asakura.

"Jaga mereka berdua" kata Joker yang kemudian meletakkan Ino dan Asakura didekat Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Grrr … Kurang ajar … Jangan senang dulu, aku masih punya tawanan lainnya!" kata Medusa mulai menjaga jarak dari Joker yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Medusa menunjuk Shiryu dan juga Chouji yang berada di sisi sebelahnya. Tangan Medusa kini sudah berubah menjadi ular dan siap untuk menerkam Shiryu dan Chouji.

SRAAAAT!.

Sebuah serangan mendadak terjadi pada Medusa.

"Argh … Ta-tanganku!" Medusa terkejut melihat tangannya yang berubah jadi ular kini sudah terpotong. Tangannya yang terjatuh itu berubah menjadi ular-ular kecil yang berserakan dan menghilang.

"Beraninya kau bocah!" Medusa menatap marah pada Shiryu yang ternyata telah memanggil guardian miliknya entah sejak kapan untuk menyerang Medusa.

"Jangan … Menganggap remeh kami!" kata Shiryu yang kini sudah berdiri sambil bersiaga meski kondisinya tidak terlalu baik.

"Kalian semua … ! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hal ini dan kalian akan membayarnya!" Medusa yang mengetahui tidak akan menang melawan Sakura dan yang lainnya secara bersamaan memutuskan untuk mundur. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang ke dalam dasar bumi.

* * *

**Somewhere else ...**

.

.

"Tolong … Siapapun yang di luar, kalau bisa mendengar tolong aku!" Sai berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap ada seseorang di luar sana yang mendengar suaranya.

"Hello? Ada orang yah di dalam?" sapa seseorang dari luar yang ternyata mendengar teriakan Sai.

"Syu-syukurlah ada yang mendengarku! Iya, aku terjebak di dalam. Bisakah kau membuka pintu di luar? Kumohon, aku hampir kehabisan tenaga disini!" pinta Sai berkata lega, akhirnya ada juga orang yang lewat dan bisa membantunya.

Gadis yang berada di luar itu mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam siapa yang terjebak di dalam tempat itu. Mata merah gelapnya mencari-cari celah yang sekiranya bisa dia gunakan untuk mengintip. Tapi percuma karena tempat itu tertutup sangat rapat. Tak ada pilihan, dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hei … Lo kagak apa-apa?" tanya seorang cewek yang kini sedang menatap Sai dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku … Tidak apa-apa … " balas Sai yang malah pingsan di tempat karena sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"E-eh? Hei, bagun! Bangun!" teriak gadis itu mencoba membangunkan Sai yang kini pingsan dipangkuannya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Joker, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang mencemaskan keadaan Ino, Asakura dan _Queen_ Marie yang kini berubah menjadi batu.

"Tak ada cara lain selain meminta penawarnya pada Medusa" balas Joker dengan kata lain mereka harus berhadapan kembali dengan Medusa.

"Tapi kita tidak tau kemana Medusa pergi, kan? Kalau sampai terlalu lama dalam kondisi tubuh membatu seperti itu, mereka semua bisa mati!" samber Cho yang sudah takut duluan.

"Medusa pasti kembali ke sarangnya" kata Arkhan dengan yakin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tau letak sarang Medusa, tapi … Butuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari sini." Timpal Shun yang sepertinya sangat hapal dengan lokasi-lokasi seperti itu.

"Kita tak bisa mengulur waktu untuk pergi ke tempat Medusa" kata Joker yang kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Saat ini tujuannya adalah menyelesaikan misi lainnya dengan segera.

"Tapi kita juga tak bisa mengabaikan mereka!" balas Sakura secara reflek setengah membentak Joker. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apakah Joker sama sekali tidak memiliki toleransi.

"Yang dibilang Joker itu benar, Sakura. Kita tak bisa membuang waktu … " kata Naruto di luar dugaan menyetujui perkataan Joker.

"Naruto … Kau sama saja dengan Joker!" Sakura benar-benar tak percaya kalau Naruto bisa berpikir demikian.

"Perjalanan untuk ke tempat Medusa itu pasti cukup jauh dan akan memakan waktu! Kita tak bisa berlama-lama seperti itu, Sakura. Karena … Karena Sasuke dan Gaara menunggu kita! Kita tidak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua! Semakin lama kita mengulur waktu, Sasuke dan Gaara semakin terancanm!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan semua isi kepalanya, dia tau mungkin Sakura sangat membenci perkataannya saat ini, tapi dia hanya tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Karena dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana keadaan kedua temannya itu, dia takut kalau semakin mereka mengulur waktu akan semakin sulit untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar!" Neji berusaha menengahi pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Itu benar. Tenang saja Sakura, kita bisa membagi tim. Bukankah jumlah kita banyak?" Shikamaru ikut menimpali dengan santai.

"Begini saja, biar aku yang pergi dengan Arkhan ke tempat Medusa" Shun ikut mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Gue ikut! Gue harus menolong Asakura … Jadi gue harus ikut!" sambar Shiryu dengan cepat begitu mendengar kalau Shun dan Arkhan akan pergi mencari Medusa.

"Shiryu kau sedang terluka dan terkena racun … Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Chouji yang cemas dengan keadaan Shiryu yang bisa dibilang dalam kondisi yang tak baik itu.

"Gue gak apa-apa … Gue harus pergi … Harus … " balas Shiryu ngotot masih kukuh ingin ikut bersama Shun.

"Aku juga ikut!" timpal Cho sambil melirik Shiryu.

"Kami juga ikut!" ucap Yumiko dan Shina secara berbarengan.

"Wah, cewek-cewek pada ikut semua nih! Kalau gitu, gue juga ikutan!" samber Reika yang langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Yumiko dan Shina sambil merangkul bahu kedua gadis itu.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan banyak-banyak kalau mau pergi. Kalian itu mau menghadapi Medusa, bukan pergi piknik!" kata Hery sambil geleng-geleng melihat mereka yang mau pergi sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Siap pak!" sahut Yumiko, Shina dan Reika sambil memberi hormat ke Hery.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" kata Shun yang memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

* * *

**Heroes** **Village ...**

.

.

"Hmm … Ah! Di-dimana ini?" tanya Sai kebingungan begitu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hei, tenanglah! Jangan tegang begitu!" samber seorang cewek berambut panjang warna ungu gelap yang kini duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Dimana ini? Dan, lo siapa?" Sai kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dan kali ini dia dapat bersikap jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kita berada di _Heroes_ _Village_! Dan kenalkan namaku Kyoko Takerumi, panggil aku Kyoko!" jawab gadis itu memberitahu keberadaan mereka sekarang sekaligus memperkenalkan diri kepada Sai.

"Begitu ya … Terima kasih ya, karena sudah menolongku tadi, tapi aku harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kata Sai sambil setengah tergesa berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, jangan dulu. Kau masih lemah! Kau butuh istirahat minimal seharian penuh untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu!" balas Kyoko yang mencegah Sai keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi aku harus cepat mencari teman-temanku, ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada mereka, juga memberitahu Joker kalau dikubunya ada mata-mata" Sai bersikeras untuk tetap berdiri sambil berbicara mengenai mata-mata yang berada dikubu Joker yang ternyata adalah Kabuto. Selain itu mereka perlu mewaspadai Orochimaru dan mereka semua harus segera tau akan hal itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Joker? Maksudmu NPC rahasia itu? Benarkah?" tanya Kyoko yang berubah menjadi antusias saat dia mendengar nama Joker disebut oleh Sai.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyoko yang kini berubah seperti seorang gadis berumur lima tahun yang sedang memohon minta dibelikan permen.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pergi menemui Joker!" Kyoko dengan cepat malah menyeret Sai yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya, membuat pemuda pucat itu terjatuh.

"Aw! Hey, hati-hati! Aku kan masih belum pulih benar!" giliran Sai yang sekarang protes gara-gara diseret Kyoko.

"Maaf tidak sengaja!" balas Kyoko sambil menghampiri Sai dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Sai.

.

~o0o~

.

"Shun, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Cho yang penasaran tepatnya mereka akan pergi kemana dan bagaimana.

"Tempat Medusa berada di _South_ _west_ dari _Illusion_ _forest_" jawab Shun membicarakan arah tujuan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kita malah menuju _South_ _east_?" tanya Reika dengan heran karena mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang dikatakan Shun.

"Untuk sampai ke tempat Medusa tidak mudah. Hutan dimana Medusa berada ditumbuhi pohon-pohon beracun dan ribuan ular berbisa, jadi kalau langsung masuk dari depan hutannya kita pasti celaka. Satu-satunya cara untuk masuk adalah lewat atas." Shun menceritakan sedikit kondisi dari hutan dimana Medusa berdiam.

"Lewat atas? Maksud lo kita harus terbang gitu?" Shina malah kayaknya semangat banget, dari dulu dia emang pengen banget terbang tapi gak kesampean.

"Hahaha kau bermimpi Shina! Kita gak punya sayap, mana mungkin bisa terbang!" samber Reika sedikit mentertawakan tingkah Shina yang berubah jadi kekanak-kanakan.

"Shina benar kita akan terbang" jawaban Shun barusan membuat Shina bersorak girang dan membuat Reika melotot horror.

"Lo serius? Tapi gimana caranya?" Reika nanya sekali lagi ke Shun untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Makanya, kita akan meminjam salah satu naga terbang milik seorang raja di _Warrior_ _kingdom_. Untuk sampai kesana kita harus melewati _Dragon_ _cave_ yang ada di _south_ _east_ dari _Illusion_ _forest_." Balas Shun menjelaskan alasannya mengapa mereka pergi ke _South_ _east_.

"Wah, bakalan lama ya? Kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama untuk sampai ke goa itu?" tanya Yumiko yang sepertinya gak mau lama-lama berjalan menelusuri hutan.

"Kalau kita berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti ini kita akan sampai besok pagi di goa itu" jawab Shun sambil mengira-ngira.

* * *

**Queen heart castle ...**

.

.

"Kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kita besok" kata Joker yang kemudian pergi tanpa mau mendengar protes dari Sakura.

"Si Joker itu … Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi melihat keadaan yang lain seperti ini … " Sakura kembali menatap Ino, Asakura dan _Queen_ Marie.

"Pergilah Sakura … Biar gue yang jagain mereka … " kata Naruto sambil berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Naruto … Tapi gue juga pengen … " Sakura sesaat menatap Naruto, dapat terlihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Naruto. Sakura kembali menatap Ino dan yang lain.

"Sakura gue tau lo khawatir, tapi lo harus tetep pergi. Inget lo adalah harapan kami semua. Nyawa kami semua bergantung padamu Sakura! Lo gak boleh mengulur-ngulur waktu disini, gue janji bakal jagain mereka." Naruto mencoba untuk menyemangati Sakura agar gadis itu tetap maju untuk menyelesaikan semua misi apapun yang terjadi.

"Percayakan mereka pada kami … Saya juga akan membantu Naruto" samber Alice secara tiba-tiba yang ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

'_Naruto benar … Aku tak boleh buang-buang waktu disini … Mereka semua tergantung pada_ _keberhasilan_ _semua misi ini … Aku harus percaya padanya … ' _batin Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai menguat.

"Baiklah Naruto, maaf kalau aku sempat meragukanmu tadi … Aku titip Ino dan yang lainnya padamu ya, nanti … " balas Sakura dengan semangat yang sudah kembali muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang kau istirahatlah!" Naruto ikut tersenyum senang, tawa renyahnya keluar setelah dia melihat Sakura kembali bersemangat. Dia lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk istrahat agar besok pagi dia tidak kelelahan.

* * *

**Game Master place ...**

.

.

"Aoki, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shin dengan cemas begitu dilihatnya Aoki setengah siuman pagi itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shin … " balas Aoki dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Shin, Game Master ingin bicara padamu" tiba-tiba muncul Shimizu yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Aoki.

"Game Master … ?" tampak Shin terdiam bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan menghadapi Game Master secara langsung.

'_Ini kesempatan gue buat mengungkap jati diri Game master … '_ Shin berpikir dalam hati kalau ini bisa menjadi peluang yang dia manfaatkan untuk mengetahui identitas Game master.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya" jawab Shin yang bersedia untuk menemui Game master.

"Aku ikut, Shin." Sambar Aoki langsung yang menginginkan untuk ikut bersama Shin, dia hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu nantinya.

"Tapi keadaanmu … " tampak Shin ragu melihat Aoki yang masih lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ijinkan aku ikut." Kata Aoki dengan mantap yang kini sudah berdiri tegap.

"Sigh … Baiklah kau ikut denganku" akhirnya Shin mengalah, membiarkan Aoki untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku" kata Shimizu meminta Shin dan Aoki untuk mengikutinya.

Apa yang di inginkan Game master dari Shin? Bagaimana perjalanan Shun dan kawan-kawan?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya saia memunculkan satu OC baru disini. Dan mulai dari sini saia akan memulai memakai nama-nama kota yang dikirimkan teman-teman, tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan. Bagi yang masih mau memberi saran soal nama-nama tempat silahkan, atau saran serta kritik silahkan. Tapi kalau mau memberi kritik tolong jangan **OUT OF TOPIC**, karena saia juga tidak menerima kritikan **SAMPAH**. Jadi tolong sebelum mengkritik pakai otak duluan jangan napsunya. Mungkin chapter depan saia akan membongkar satu rahasia.

Untuk para OC yang masuk dan belum punya skill bisa dikirim skill-nya lewat PM atau langsung ke review, karena tanpa adanya skill saia tidak bisa membuat adegan mereka bertarung (kemungkinan besar akan game over lebih cepat). Ne, maaf kalau ada missing typos, karena sangat sulit bagi saia sebenarnya untuk mengetik dalam keadaan seperti ini... I hope everyone like this chapter.

.

.

**HAPPY READ^^V.**


	27. Neverland : Who is Game master?

Riku : Kebagian ngedit Neverland, sekalian gue juga mau nulis untuk Kunai89, apapun yang lo katakan jangan pernah bawa-bawa readers dan silent readers yang lain. Gue yakin author lain juga banyak terdapat silent readers dan readers yang juga gak login. Tapi kenapa lo ributnya disini? Satu yang bisa gue tanggep dari semua reviews dari lo. Lo sentimen sama kembaran gue (tanpa ada alasan yang jelas). Kalau lo merasa rasional, coba lo jawab sendiri ngapain elo review dan bahas soal data profile? Ngapain lo bahas jumlah review? Ngapain juga elo ributin para readers lain yang lo bilang gaje dan palsu? Ngapain juga lo ngurusin bahasa gue sama Yuki? Ngapain lo bahas grammar? Dan lo berusaha untuk membahas soal penulisan (biar ada kesan pinter dikit), tapi lo cuma bilang penulisan berantakan, itu doang? Gak ada kata lain? Lo sendiri ngaku kalau lo bukan penulis kan? Jadi dari mana lo tau penulisan itu berantakan atau gak? Hey, mas/mbak atau apalah, semua author disini menulis itu untuk BELAJAR! gak kayak lo, bukan penulis sok-sok _judge_. Apa ada dari reviews lo yang rasional?.

Dari semua hal yang lo koar-koar itu sama sekali gak ada yang masuk akal dan gak rasional karena sudah _out_ _of_ _topic_ alias melenceng dan _pointless_ (gue harap otak lo gak melenceng). Gue bisa nebak lo pasti mati-matian berusaha cari cara buat ngebales di review, kalau perlu lo bikin akun baru sampe banyak buat menyerang. Ingat, kalau hal itu lo lakuin berarti lo kemakan omongan sendiri (gak malu makan omongan sendiri?). Karena elo sendiri yang bikin akun banyak demi melaksanakan misi suci (?) lo untuk nge-_flame_. Jadi yang sampah sebenernya elo apa silent readers? Dan cara lo yang pakai kata-kata kotor itu sama sekali gak elit dan gak berkelas, malah mencerminkan diri lo sendiri kayak apa.

Dan ternyata elo memang mencintai kembaran gue dan menyukai fic buatan dia dengan cara ajaib lo itu. Tanpa lo sadari lo udah nyumbang review juga dan naikin rating fic kembaran gue hahaha, gue harap lo masih setia jadi _stalker_, karena kami berdua bakal menobatkan anda sebagai **The most ridiculous flamer**! *pukul gentong*. Semakin lo berusaha menjelek-jelekkan seseorang justru yang terlihat buruk itu ya diri lo sendiri.

Sorry I'm out of control, Just enjoy this chapter and forget about my stupid babbling.

Warning : T rate, complex story, Ada OC ( we love OC, so got problem with that?), bahasa gamers, chara death.

Genre : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Action/Mystery/Tragedy/Crime/Humour.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC (cerita punya gue sama si Yuki).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 26**

**(Doubt and Trust)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Shin yang akhirnya berhadapan juga dengan Game master, sosok yang selama ini selalu menganggu pikirannya.

"Shimizu … Apa benar Game master memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Shin?" tanya Kimimaru yang datang menghampiri Shimizu untuk menanyakan kebenarannya. Keduanya kini tengah berbicara di luar ruangan.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia yang meminta langsung untuk berbicara dengan Shin." Jawab Shimizu membenarkan keinginan sang Game master.

"Tunggu dulu … Apa itu artinya dia ingin membuka jati dirinya sekarang kepada Shin?" Kimimaru bertanya setengah kurang yakin apa Game master benar-benar akan memperlihatkan sosok aslinya pada Shin saat ini juga.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Lebih baik kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Shimizu yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan apakah Game master akan membongkar identitasnya ataukah tidak. Baginya semua itu tak jadi masalah selama dia bisa membantu sang Game master.

* * *

**In Front Of Dragon Cave ...**

.

.

"Ini dia _Dragon_ _cave_" kata Shun sambil berdiri di depan sebuah mulut goa yang cukup besar.

"Wah, besar sekali … " Cho menatap takjub melihat goa yang cukup besar.

"Bagaimana kita istirahat dulu disini, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan?" Shina memberi saran untuk beristirahat di depan goa, lagipula menurutnya keadaan cukup aman.

"Gue setuju! Sekalian siapin perbekalan makanan untuk di dalam nanti!" samber Reika menyetujui usul Shina.

"Gue rasa disini cukup aman … Kalau begitu gue pergi cari kayu bakar sama Arkhan" kata Shun yang juga satu pendapat sama Reika dan Shina. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kayu bakar, maklumlah suasana hutan selalu dingin, di tambah lagi dengan penuhnya kabut di pagi hari.

"Huft … " Shiryu duduk dan segera bersandar pada sebuah batu besar yang ada disana, wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekali seperti kertas, membuat Cho menjadi cemas.

"Shiryu … Lo yakin gak apa-apa?" tanya Cho menanyakan keadaan Shiryu.

"Iya … Gue gak apa-apa … " balas Shiryu dengan suara lemah. Sebenarnya Cho tidak yakin sama jawaban Shiryu, dia pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit, tapi Cho juga tak ingin memaksa dan bertanya terus, jadi gadis itu lebih memilih diam.

"Eh, kalian disini dulu ya. Gue mau cari makanan di sekitar sini buat perbekalan nanti." Kata Reika yang segera berdiri dan pergi memasuki semak-semak hutan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Shin. Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaanku mulai saat ini." Kata sang Game master yang ternyata menginginkan Shin menjadi orang kepercayaannya, dan hal ini sungguh sangat di luar dugaan oleh Shin.

"Kau ingin aku untuk berkerja padamu? Maaf sekali, tapi aku tak ingin berkerja sama dengan orang yang wujudnya saja tersembunyi seperti ini. Aku menolaknya." Shin menjawab dengan tegas. Tentu saja bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai Game master kalau dia sendiri tidak berani memperlihatkan sosok aslinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu Shin. Tapi kalau itu keinginanmu, baiklah. Akan kuperlihatkan jati diriku padamu." Jawab Game master yang memang seperti sudah mengetahui jawaban dari Shin. Perlahan-lahan Game master membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

_Sreet_ …

"Ka … Kau … !" mata shin terbelalak begitu melihat sosok di balik jubah tersebut.

.

.

"Kita pergi Sakura" Joker mengajak Sakura untuk segera pergi ke tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Percayakan mereka pada kami Sakura!" balas Naruto meminta Sakura untuk percaya padanya.

"A-apa … Apa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya kalian saja disini? Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian diserang musuh?" tanya Sakura yang kembali cemas, entah kenapa pikiran buruk selalu saja menghantuinya.

"Ah, gitu lagi kan. Lo udah janji sama gue kemarin, kan?" kata Naruto sengaja memasang wajah masam.

"Maaf … " balas Sakura sambil berusaha memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada kami juga Sakura! Jadi lo tenang aja!" balas Rei yang tiba-tiba saja masuk bersama Temari, Ten-Ten, Nyx, Magica dan juga Shouta.

"Kalian … Baguslah! Kalau ramai seperti ini aku tidak terlalu cemas!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya puas melihat banyaknya orang yang akan menemani Naruto.

"Hey, jadi lo gak percaya kalau gue bisa jagain mereka sendirian?" tanya Naruto sedikit manyun gara-gara Sakura seperti tidak percaya padanya.

"Bukannya begitu Naruto … Hanya saja aku baru bisa tenang kalau banyak orang yang ikut menemani. Aku hanya tak ingin … Terjadi hal buruk … Sudah cukup kita kehilangan beberapa orang teman kita dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi." Jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya dia bukan tidak percaya pada Naruto tetapi dia hanya cemas. Benar sekali, dia selalu saja cemas, dia takut kehilangan teman-temannya lagi.

"Kita berjuang bersama Sakura! Sudah waktunya kau mulai mempercayai teman-temanmu. Kami disini semuanya membantumu, percaya pada kami!" kata Magica yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara, karena sejak kehilangan Fuego gadis ini tampak _shock_ dan diam saja. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Magica sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dirinya lagi.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan permainan ini dan keluar dari sini bersama-sama semuanya, juga Sasuke … Dan juga Gaara!" timpal Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pergi teman-teman … Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!".

Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_, dia menaruh kepercayaan yang besar pada Naruto, Rei, Temari, Ten-Ten, Nyx, Magica juga Shouta untuk menjaga tempat itu sambil menunggu kedatangan Shun dan yang lainnya.

* * *

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

"Ada suara langkah kaki dari dalam goa!" kata Kaze memperingati yang lainnya kalau ada yang sedang mendekati mereka.

"Ayo sembunyi!" kata Shiryu menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bersembunyi. Dengan cepat Shina dan Yumiko bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Kisa segera melompat ke salah satu pohon yang ada, begitu juga dengan Kaze yang lompat sambil membawa Cho, sedangkan Shiryu bersembunyi tepat di sebelah mulut goa, berjaga-jaga kalau yang datang itu musuh dia bisa langsung menyerangnya.

"Akhirnya keluar juga dari goa itu!" Kyoko berseru riang karena akhirnya dia bisa juga menghirup udara segar. Maklum, di dalam goa pengap udaranya.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai!" kata Sai yang segera mengingatkan Kyoko kalau mereka harus segera menemui Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk mengabarkan berita yang penting.

"Sa-Sai!" Cho yang melihat kalau yang keluar itu adalah Sai langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ka-kalian!" Sai sama terkejutnya dengan Cho dan yang lain.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kau memperlihatkan sosok aslimu dari pertama?" tanya Shin penuh kecurigaan, tentu saja dia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja. Bisa saja semua ini tipuan.

"Aku tak bisa memperlihatkan diriku di hadapan Joker. Dia tidak boleh tau kalau aku masih hidup dari permainannya" balas Game master menjawab alasan kenapa selama ini dia menutup diri.

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Shin yang sepertinya mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada Game master. Shin berpikir kalau yang diucapkan Game master ada benarnya juga, jadi selama ini yang berbahaya itu memang benar-benar Joker.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Joker lolos dari dunia Neverland, kita harus menguncinya untuk selamanya di permainannya sendiri. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Balas Game master yang sudah memiliki rencana matang. "Pertama kita pisahkan dulu Joker dari Sakura. Setelah itu kita bisa memanfaatkan Sakura untuk memancing Joker." Sambungnya lagi mulai mengatakan susunan rencananya pada Shin.

"Tapi untuk memisahkan mereka berdua tidak mudah" balas Shin mengingat posisi Joker yang merupakan NPC pendamping bagi Sakura, dan akan sangat sulit memisahkan keduanya.

"Untuk urusan itu aku akan menyerahkannya pada Shimizu dan Kimimaru" jawab sang Game master yang sudah mempercayakan tugas itu kepada Shimizu dan Kimimaru.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat mempercayai kedua orang itu" kata Shin yang kembali penasaran dan merasa janggal, kenapa bukan Sakura dan Naruto yang dia percayai? Kenapa harus Shimizu dan Kimimaru?.

"Semua itu hanya kebetulan … Lagipula saat itu hanya Shimizu yang bisa membantuku, selain itu Sakura … Aku sendiri tidak tau kalau dia ikut bermain game ini." Jawab Game master.

sebenarnya sudah dari awal dia meminta bantuan pada Shimizu untuk mencari orang yang bisa membantunya untuk melenyapkan Joker, dan orang yang tepat adalah Kimimaru. Itulah alasan mengapa Shimizu mengirim pesan kepada semua pemain Neverland mengenai kartu Joker yang saat itu berada di tangan Rei, berharap Kimimaru juga menerima pesannya, hal itu dilakukan karena sejak hilangnya Sasuke, Kimimaru sudah menjadi pemain yang tidak aktif dan sangat sulit ditemui. Dan dia mengirim pesan random itu ke seluruh pemain Neverland, dan dia mendapat nomor para pemain itu dari seseorang yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor-nomor itu dengan cara retas.

"Jadi begitu rupanya … " kata Shin yang baru mengerti, jangan-jangan orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya saat di belakang sekolah itu adalah Shimizu. Karena saat itu dia merasa ada seseorang yang seperti mengikuti mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shin kemudian yang yakin pasti Game master membutuhkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ada salah satu pemain yang ingin kutangkap … Rei … Aku ingin kau bawa dia kemari." Kata Game master yang meminta Shin untuk membawa Rei kehadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Rei? Tapi apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Rei?" tanya Shin semakin bingung kenapa masalahnya jadi merambat ke Rei segala, dan ada hubungan apa semua ini dengan Rei.

"Dia terlibat dengan Joker … Bisa dikatakan dia itu anak buah kepercayaan joker. Selain itu aku ada urusan pribadi yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya. Jadi apa kau bisa mau membantuku?" tanya Game master sekali lagi, dia juga menjelaskan alasannya mengapa dia menginginkan Shin membawa Rei.

'_Mungkin kalau gue bawa Rei kemari, gue bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi … '_ Shin tampak berpikir, walaupun sebenarnya dia enggan tapi dia juga penasaran. "Baiklah akan kulakukan, kapan aku harus pergi mencarinya?" Shin akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan dari Game master.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"kalau begitu akan kulaksanakan segera."

* * *

"Jadi Asakura dan Ino … Ternyata banyak kejadian yang kulewati selama kepergianku …. " Sai berkata pelan dan ikut menyesali kenapa dia tak berada disaat teman-temannya memerlukan bantuannya.

"Makanya kami sedang berusaha untuk mencari penawarnya dari Medusa" sambung Cho yang menceritakan kejadian selama Sai tak ada.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sai, bukannya lo pergi sama Kabuto? Sekarang mana dia? Jangan bilang si Kabuto henshin jadi cewek." Tanya Reika yang sejak tadi pengen banget nanya kemana perginya si Kabuto, bukannya dia pergi berdua kenapa baliknya sendiri dan Sai sekarang malah sama cewek, cakep lagi.

"AHH! Hampir lupa gue!" Sai mendadak teriak gaje bikin Shiryu yang lagi asik bengong ngejomplang dari posisi duduknya dari atas batu.

"Lupa apaan?" tanya Shiryu sambil membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya di atas batu.

"Kabuto … Dia mata-mata Orochimaru! Gue harus cepet kasih tau kabar ini ke Sakura dan yang lainnya!" kata Sai yang kini wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kabuto mata-mata Orochimaru?" Shina sama Yumiko berteriak kompak, terutama Shina yang gak percaya, pasalnya si Kabuto kan sempet juga nolongin dia beberapa kali.

"Kalau benar begitu cepat kau sampaikan pada Sakura. Mereka ada di _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_, semoga kau masih sempat bertemu dengannya!" kata Shun yang menyuruh Sai untuk cepat menyampaikan hal ini pada Sakura.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Semoga saja masih bisa bertemu. Kalian hati-hati!" Sai segera berdiri dan bergegas pergi bersama dengan Kyoko.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah memperlihatkan sosokmu pada Shin rupanya." Muncul Kabuto di belakang Game master.

"Aku tak ada pilihan lain … " jawab sang Game master sambil berdiri berbalik ke hadapan Kabuto, andai dia membuka tudungnya lagi, kemungkinan besar matanya sedang menatap sengit pada Kabuto saat ini.

"Terserah, asal kau jangan sampai menggagalkan rencana yang sudah kita rencanakan." Balas Kabuto sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Kita kau bilang? Sejak awal aku tak pernah setuju untuk mengikuti rencanamu. Setelah tugasku selesai aku akan keluar dari permainan ini." Game master kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

'_Heh … Setelah rencanaku terlaksana, kau akan kubunuh'_ batin Kabuto yang ternyata memiliki rencana licik.

.

.

"Hey, Joker apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kiba setengah malas, dia masih sangat mengantuk, karena dia tidak biasa bangun harus sepagi ini.

"Kembali ke _Town of academy_." Balas Joker singkat.

"Kesana lagi?" tanya Hery yang sepertinya berniat untuk melancarkan protes.

"Kalian diam saja dan ikuti kataku, jangan banyak protes." Jawab Joker dengan cepat sebelum Hery berhasil memprotesnya.

.

.

"Naruto, tumben dari tadi diem aja. Kenapa lo?" tanya Rei untuk mencairkan suasana hening saat ini. Naruto yang biasanya berisik malah diam saja, Temari dan yang lainnya juga tak banyak bicara, yang terdengar hanya suara Chouji yang lagi mengunyah keripik buatan Alice.

"Ah … Gue cuma kepikiran sama NPC Deidara yang kita lawan aja … Dia benar-benar mirip sama Deidara sepupu gue. Kok bisa yah? Model NPC Deidara ini mirip banget sama Deidara sepupu gue?" balas Naruto yang masih heran dengan kemiripan tokoh NPC Deidara di dalam game ini bisa sama kayak Deidara sepupu dia.

"Entahlah … Namanya juga game, apapun bisa terjadi bukan." Balas Ten-Ten langsung menimpali.

"Iya juga sih … " Naruto kini berubah menjadi masam. Dia tersenyum pahit saat mendengar kata-kata Ten-Ten. Yang dibilang Ten-Ten memang benar, untuk apa dia berharap kalau NPC Deidara itu sebenarnya memang adalah sepupunya. Dia benar-benar bodoh telah mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Na-Naruto … Maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk … " Ten-Ten yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto segera minta maaf, meskipun dia sendiri tidak tau untuk apa dia minta maaf. Hanya saja dia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Gak perlu ada yang dimaafin, karena lo gak salah kok." Balas Naruto yang sekarang memamerkan cengiran khasnya ke Ten-Ten.

"Naruto … " Ten-Ten yang melihat cengiran Naruto kembali tersenyum.

'_Sudahlah … Sudah waktunya gue harus lupain masa lalu, Deidara-nii sudah meninggal jadi tidak mungkin dia hidup lagi … ' _ucap batin Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Deidara sudah meninggal.

Itu benar sekali, Deidara sepupunya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kebakaran yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Meski kematian Deidara agak aneh, karena Deidara segera dimakamkan di sekitar sekolah dan pihak keluarga baru dikabarkan setelahnya. Karena hal itu pihak keluarga yakin Deidara masih hidup, tapi sepertinya sudah saatnya sekarang Naruto harus menerima kenyataan Deidara memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada dan dia harus segera bangkit dari harapan palsu.

"Oi, Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Rei manggil-manggil Naruto yang malah bengong sendiri, saking gemesnya karena di panggil gak nyaut juga, Rei langsung geplak Naruto pake bungkus keripiknya Chouji.

"Apaan sih lo! Main geplak aja!" bales Naruto langsung sewot sambil ngegeplak balik si Rei.

"Yee! Lagian elo dipanggilin malah cengo!" kata Rei sambil manyun-manyun.

"Udah ah, mendingan gue keluar sekalian olahraga pagi!" Naruto langsung ngacir ke depan, daripada bosen gak ngapa-ngapain mending dia olahraga di depan sekalian jaga-jaga, kali aja ada musuh dateng jadi dia bisa siap-siap.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Kata Alice yang kemudian berpamitan untuk membuat sarapan di dapur.

* * *

Inside Dragon Cave ...

.

.

"Ya ampun, tempat ini banyak sekali telur naga!" Reika kelihatannya sedang takjub dengan telur-telur naga yang berada di pinggiran goa. Jarang-jarang bisa liat telur langka, paling banter juga telur ayam, itu pun cuma di liat selama lima menit karena lima menit kemudian sang telur berubah jadi makanan.

"Kerennn … " Cho dan yang lainnya juga gak kalah takjub melihat telur-telur besar itu.

"Kagumnya nanti saja belakangan setelah urusan kita selesai. Sekarang ayo jalan lagi." Balas Shun yang akhirnya terpaksa mendorong Reika dan yang lainnya agar terus berjalan.

.

.

"Shin, itu Rei. Apa perlu kita tangkap dia sekarang?" tanya Aoki yang kini sudah bersama Shin sedang memata-matai Rei.

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Lebih baik kita perhatikan dulu gerak-gerik Rei." Kata Shin mencegah Aoki untuk menangkap Rei sekarang. Saat ini Shin masih merasa ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan Game master padanya yang mengatakan kalau Rei berkerja sama dengan Joker. Hal itu sepertinya mustahil karena selama ini Rei bersikap biasa saja dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkerja sama dengan Joker, bukankah mereka juga sama-sama terperangkap dan baru mengetahui sosok Joker.

'_Biar bagaimanapun gue harus menyelidiki kebenarannya dulu'_ batin Shin yang bertekad untuk mencari bukti kata-kata dari Game master.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sakura … " Joker menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berada di _deck_ kapal sambil menikmati pemandangan laut dan langit di pagi hari.

"Ada apa Joker?" tanya Sakura sambil berbalik dan mendapati sosok Joker yang kini berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Sesaat Joker terdiam sambil menatap lekat Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh pada Joker jadi merasa risih, dia tidak tau tatapan apa yang ditunjukkan Joker padanya, karena sosok itu selalu memakai topeng yang membuat Sakura sulit untuk menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran NPC yang satu ini.

"Ugh … " tanpa terduga Joker menutupi sebelah mukanya dengan tangannya, dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi sedikit cemas.

"Joker kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura secara reflek melihat Joker yang tak biasanya bersikap seperti itu.

"Sedikit lagi … Berikan aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini … " Joker mengumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya secara samar. Apapun yang sedang dikatakan Joker saat ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti apa maksud dari yang dikatakan.

"Joker ada apa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini dia mengenggamkan tangannya erat ke tangan Joker yang sedang menutupi sebelah wajahnya itu.

"Ah … A-ada apa?" sepertinya Joker sedikit tersentak dengan genggaman kuat dari Sakura. Dan sikapnya menjadi sedikit tidak wajar, berbeda dari sikap-sikapnya selama ini yang dia kenal.

'_Ada yang aneh dengan Joker … Ini pertama kalinya dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan terbata seperti_ _ini.'_ Batin Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Joker saat ini, entah mengapa dia merasa Joker yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih manusiawi.

"Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa' padamu." Balas Sakura sambil menatap heran ke arah Joker yang malah kembali terdiam.

Joker tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia hanya terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi tangan yang saling tergenggam satu sama lain.

Bruk!

Tanpa terduga Joker menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, Sakura tak bisa merespon apa-apa selain merasakan kaget yang luar biasa. Dalam pelukan itu Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas debar jantungnya yang menjadi cepat. Tak lama Sakura merasakan kalau ada suatu belaian lembut dikepalanya, dan belaian itu mengingatkannya pada suatu hal …

**Sakura Flashback**

"_Aku takut, kita tersesat! Bagaimana kita bisa pulang!" Sakura kecil tampak jalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang berada di dalam hutan. Kaki kecilnya mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang berjalan di depannya._

"_Jangan mengeluh terus! Kita pasti bisa pulang." Sambar anak lelaki itu menyuruh Sakura untuk diam dan tidak panik. _

"_Hiks … Tapi kita sudah berjalan lama … Aku capek … Dan lapar … Dan … Dan aku takut!" Sakura akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dia membiarkan air matanya dengan deras mengalir dari mata emerald-nya. "HUWAAAA … AKU INGIN PULANG!" kali ini tangis Sakura meledak dan menjadi semakin kencang._

"_Jangan menangis … " ucap anak lelaki itu yang kini memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengusap pelan rambut Sakura dan ajaibnya Sakura merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman._

"_Hiks … " secara otomatis Sakura yang menangis tadi terdiam, dia merasa sangat aman berada dipelukan anak lelaki itu._

"_Nah, sekarang ayo kita jalan lagi!" anak lelaki itu menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura, menuntunnya disetiap langkahnya._

**End flashback.**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya ketika dia merasa Joker melepaskan pelukannya. Joker sempat berbisik pada Sakura, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan lirih dari belakang, Sakura hanya mampu menatap punggung Joker yang semakin menjauh. Kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan tak sempat terlontar dari mulutnya, dia hanya mampu meredam semua rasa keingintahuannya dalam-dalam.

"_I'm sorry to drag you into this trouble, but I promise to protect you always until the end."_ Itulah kata-kata yang dibisikkan Joker padanya.

"Joker … Apakah kita saling mengenal … ?" gumam Sakura pelan berbicara sendiri. Kenapa lagi-lagi Joker harus memperlihatkan sikap yang begitu _familiar_ di ingatannya. Apakah Joker hanya NPC biasa atau dia lebih dari itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi relung hati dan pikiran Sakura, ingin rasanya dia berteriak keras-keras untuk meluapkan emosinya yang tak tersampaikan itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah benar Rei berkerja sama dengan Joker dan juga Orochimaru? Lalu ada hubungan apa antara Kabuto dan Game master? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan perjalanan Shun dan kawan-kawan yang akan ke sarang Medusa?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Riku : Inti chapter ini kebimbangan Shin yang awalnya mengira Game master Orochimaru dan ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Belum lagi fakta mengenai sosok Game master.

Naruto : Sosok apaan! Gak dijelasin gitu.

Game master : Sorry, muka ganteng gue bakal gue perlihatkan untuk orang-orang tertentu doang *dilempar Naruto*.

Riku : Chapter depan baru gue kasih tau siapa si Game master itu. Dan soal OC Hery, dia dipihak Joker, kan (gue baca review nya), Shun juga dipihak Joker jadi ya berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing.

Sorry sama omongan gue di atas, gue cuma kurang suka sama orang yang ngaku rasional tapi kelakuan abnormal. Malah pake bawa-bawa data profile gue sama Yuki? Bahas grammar? Makin gaje aja. Ah satu alasan gue tulis begini karena gue dan Yuki itu sangat menghargai readers dan silent readers, meski gak di review/follow/favo/login tapi kami bisa liat di traffic graph kalau fic kami di baca dan di views! Dan seorang author gak akan lengkap tanpa para readers. Jadi gue rada gak terima juga mas/mbak (?) Kunai ini bilang readers itu kami? Mana mungkin kami bisa menduplikat diri kami sampe belasan ribu? Emang lo kira kita bisa jurus kagebushin gitu atau mahkluk yang mampu membelah diri? Sekali lagi jangan jadikan readers dan silent readers itu kambing hitam! Kalo lo emang bermasalah sama authornya PM langsung, jangan curcol di kotak review. Kalo lo masih gak ngerti juga berarti lo harus segera ke dokter buat meriksa otak lo, karena otak lo mulai bermasalah dan gak bisa berpikir secara rasional.

.

Selamat membaca.


	28. Neverland : I am Sasuke

Author : Kembali update dan ayo bertualang di akhir pekan! Hehehehe. Akhirnya terungkap sudah siapa si Game master! Disini ada beberapa poin yang dijelasin, dan maafkan sama otak kusutnya Riku, saia juga ikutan jelimet waktu ngetiknya. Apakah setelah ini pemain yang dipihak Joker pada hijrah ke Game master?.

Shin : Oi! Jadi dipingpong kok? Gue udah stress mikir tauk! *ngomel-ngomel gaje*.

Author : Gak dipingpong kok cuma saia oper-oper aja sambil berasa main bola gitu.

Shin : Minta dibacok *ngasah senjata*.

Rei : Tega masa gue didorong-dorong? Emang lo pikir gue mogok pake didorong-dorong? *Dorong Shin balik*.

Author : Setop! Jangan berkelahi, dan ah... Maafkan Riku yang sempat meledak dichapter sebelumnya, dia memang anak yang spontan dan reflek... Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan.

Riku : Heh, gue cuma gak suka sama mahkluk ngaku logis tapi gak nyambung... Dibagian mananya yang logis? Ada back arrow buat apa kalo gak dipake? Kalo mau kenalan sama lo atau readers lain ngemeng aja, gak usah pake alibi yang gaje begitu. Emang ada hubungannya story yang dibuat sama bahasa inggris dan data profile?.

Author : Udah-udah! *bekep mulut Riku pake kaos kaki*. Well, maafkan dia... Maaf kalau ada missing typos, I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy it.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa gamers, kompleks story, multi genres.

Genre : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Action/Humour/Mystery/Tragedy/Crime.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except All OC).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 27**

**(I am Sasuke!)**

**.**

**.**

"Rei, sarapan dulu yuk! Laper nih!" kata Naruto yang langsung ngacir ke dalem begitu nyium bau makanan dari dalem.

"Lo aja duluan, gue masih mau pemanasan." Kata Rei yang masih betah untuk menikmati udara pagi di luar.

"Shin, ini kesempatan." Kata Aoki yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan perintah Shin.

"Oke, gue minta lo bawa dia tapi jangan sampai ketahuan. Gue tunggu disini." Balas Shin yang kemudian memerintahkan Aoki untuk membawa Rei kepadanya.

Begitu mendapat perintah dari Shin, Aoki segera menyusup diam-diam mendekati Rei. Dan ketika dilihatnya suasana aman, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi dia membekap Rei dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

~o0o~

.

Satu jam perjalanan menelusuri _Dragon_ _Cave_, akhirnya Shun dan kawan-kawan tiba juga disebuah desa.

"Akhirnya dapat menghirup udara segar!" kata Yumiko sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Gak jauh dari sini ada desa, kita bisa kesana dan melewati gerbang desa untuk sampai ke _Warrior_ _kingdom_." Kata Shun menjelaskan kalau tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat kesana! Gue udah gak sabaran mau liat tempatnya kayak apa!" kata Reika dengan semangat. Pengen banget dia buru-buru sampe ke _Warrior_ _kingdom_, karena dari nama tempatnya saja udah keren '_Warrior_' pasti disana banyak ksatria-ksatria hebat, dan kali aja ada salah satu yang mau jadi gurunya.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih lo, Shin! Kenapa gue dibawa kemari?" tanya Rei yang memprotes aksi Shin. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di belakang istana dari _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mau gue tanya ke elo. Suka gak suka, lo harus jawab." Balas Shin dengan mimik wajah serius.

'_Shin kayaknya serius banget … Apa yang mau dia tanya ya?'_ batin Rei setengah takut dan setengah penasaran.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Rei dengan wanti-wanti, siapa tau Shin akan menanyakan hal di luar dugaannya.

"Sebelum itu gue pengen lo minum pil ini dulu." Shin memberikan sebuah pil kepada Rei yang berwarna merah darah.

"Pil apa ini? Jangan bilang ini racun?" tanya Rei kembali sambil mengamati pil berwarna merah darah yang ada di tangannya itu. Bisa jadi itu racun, lagipula saat ini Shin sepertinya sudah membelot memihak Game master dan bisa saja dia melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Itu emang pil racun. Tapi tenang aja, pil itu gak mematikan kok. Pil itu adalah pil kejujuran, dan efek racun itu hanya akan bereaksi kalau lo berbohong" balas Shin menjelaskan kalau pil itu bukanlah racun mematikan melainkan pil kejujuran yang akan membuat lawan bicaranya mau tak mau harus berbicara jujur. "Kalau lo berbohong, tubuh lo bakal ngerasain sakit kayak kesetrum. Makanya jangan coba-coba bohong kalau gue tanya nanti" .

"Shin … Apa harus kayak gini caranya nanya sama gue? Lo gak percaya sama gue? Kita teman, kan?" Rei benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dia akan diperlakukan seperti ini sama temannya sendiri dan hal ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Gue emang gak terlalu percaya sama lo … Selain itu di dalam permainan ini tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar gue percaya. Kawan bisa menjadi lawan, begitu juga sebaliknya … Gue minta lo minum aja pil itu, karena gue gak mau pakai cara kekerasan." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shin benar-benar di luar dugaan. Rei tidak menyangka kalau Shin memiliki pola pikir seperti itu.

"Baiklah … " balas Rei yang akhirnya menelan pil itu, dia tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata-kata Shin. Karena diliat dari mata Shin, dia pasti serius untuk melaksanakan ancamannya kalau sampai Rei menolak meminum obat itu ataupun berusaha kabur darinya.

"Buka mulut lo." Shin kembali menyuruh Rei untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah anak ini benar-benar menelan pil tersebut atau hanya pura-pura saja. Meski kesal tapi Rei membuka mulutnya juga.

"Kelihatannya dia benar-benar menelan pil itu." Kata Aoki yang memeriksa mulut Rei.

"Bagus." Shin berkata puas, sekarang giliran menanyakan hal yang menjadi pikirannya semenjak dia berbicara dengan Game master, sekaligus untuk membuktikannya sendiri dari mulut Rei.

"Pertanyaan pertama apa sebenernya lo tau sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di game Neverland?" Shin memulai menanyakan pertanyaan pertama yang sepertinya mengenai sasaran begitu dilihatnya wajah Rei berubah pucat.

"Skip!" bales Rei yang gak mau jawab pertanyaan itu, bikin Shin makin curiga aja sama Rei dan mulai berpikir jangan-jangan benar kalau Rei memang ada hubungannya dengan Joker.

"JAWAB!" Shin sedikit emosi, dia mendorong Rei dengan keras hingga terbentur tembok, tangannya kini mencengkram leher Rei.

"SKIP YA SKIP! MAU APA LO?" Rei malah nantang Shin balik. Shin menghela napas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Oke… Pertanyaan lain, apa lo bekerjasama dengan Joker dan Orochimaru?" Shin bertanya lagi setelah dia berhasil menahan emosinya.

"Gak." Jawab Rei langsung cepet.

"Terakhir … Apa lo tau Joker itu siapa?" pertanyaan terakhir dari Shin membuat Rei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil membatin _'Gue bukan dukun!'_.

"Hemm … Bisa iya? Bisa juga enggak." Jawaban Rei tadi sukses membuat Shin darah tinggi, dia merasa dipermainkan dengan jawaban itu. Apa maksudnya bisa iya dan bisa juga enggak? Apa itu artinya si Rei tau tapi gak yakin, atau anak itu baru menduga-duga saja? Atau si Rei memang iseng doang.

"Jawab yang bener!" sekali lagi Shin mendorong Rei membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Ugh… Apa ini cara lo memperlakukan temen sendiri?" kata Rei dengan pahit sambil menahan tangan Shin yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Tch… Asal lo tau aja kalau Game master itu Sasuke." Kata Shin yang akhirnya memberitahu sosok Game master yang dia lihat saat itu sebenarnya adalah Sasuke. Rei tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

'_Game master itu Sasuke? Ini gak mungkin… '_ batin Rei yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Aoki." Shin akhirnya pergi bersama Aoki, membiarkan Rei yang kini terdiam.

* * *

**Town Of Academy...**

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Town_ _of_ _academy_!" begitu datang, Sakura dan kawan-kawan sudah disambut meriah oleh para pelajar dan guru-guru yang ada di kota itu. Mereka semua bersorak senang atas kedatangan Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang lumayan kaget dengan penyambutan yang super meriah ketika mereka masuk.

"Kalian telah menyelamatkan tempat ini dari pembalasan dendam roh Deidara! Kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih!" kata salah seorang murid yang memakai kacamata besar. Sakura hanya diam sambil melirik teman-temannya yang lain, yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Sebagai hadiahnya kami akan memberikan berbagai macam keperluan untuk perjalanan kalian!" seru seorang gadis yang tampak antusias sekali sambil menunjukkan berbagai macam barang yang sudah terkenal di dalam game, seperti obat-obatan untuk berbagai macam fungsi.

"Eh, mungkin salah satu dari obat-obat ini bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan Ino dan Asakura yang membatu." Celetuk Taka sambil melihat banyaknya obat-obatan yang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Benar juga! Kenapa kita gak coba tanya aja?" kata Lee yang langsung mendekati salah satu murid sambil mengambil beberapa obat-obatan tersebut.

"Hey, apa diantara obat-obatan ini ada yang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang membatu?" tanya Lee penuh harap.

"Wah, maaf sekali. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Yang memiliki penawarnya hanya Medusa, karena kutukan itu pasti dari Medusa." Jawab anak tersebut yang mengkandaskan harapan Lee seketika.

"Kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin … " kata Taka yang ikut kecewa sambil menepuk bahu Lee yang kini tertunduk sambil memandangi obat-obatan yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf, bisa saya bicara dengan kalian semua?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang datang menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya, orang itu dikenal sebagai NPC yang bernama Danzo. Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Joker yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Ada perlu apa?" balas Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kita bicara diruanganku saja. Mari ikuti saya." Kata sang NPC Danzo yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu, menuntun Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

**Inside Queen Heart Of Castle...**

.

.

"Rei! OI REI!" kali ini gantian Naruto yang meneriaki Rei. Anak itu sejak masuk ke dalam jadi diam saja dan melamun, membuat Naruto dan yang lain bingung saja.

"Apaan sih? Berisik tau! Suara lo cempreng bener kayak kaleng rombeng!" bales Rei sambil menutupi kupingnya yang jadi budek mendadak akibat suara cempreng Naruto.

"Lagian bengong aja lo!" gerutu Naruto sambil manyun-manyun, gak terima dibilang suaranya mirip kaleng rombeng.

"Kesambet jin di luar kali!" timpal Nyx sambil setengah tertawa, di ikuti oleh Temari dan Ten-Ten yang ikut ketawa, sedangkan Magica cuma senyum-senyum dikit doang gak berani ketawa kenceng.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kalian berhenti sampai disitu!" terdengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan pergerakan Sai dan juga Kyoko. Keduanya kini berhenti sambil mencari-cari dari mana asal sumber suara yang menyuruh mereka berhenti itu.

"Siapa kau? Keluarlah!" kata Sai menantang orang itu untuk keluar. Tak lama muncul seorang gadis yang waktu itu memberikan botol minyak angin kepada Nyx saat di kapal. Dia muncul bersama Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Kami adalah _Secret_ _staff_, dan kami datang untuk menangkap kalian. Ini perintah dari Game master!" kata gadis itu yang ternyata bertujuan untuk menangkap Sai dan juga Kyoko.

"Sai bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyoko yang mundur ke belakang Sai.

"Kami tidak akan berhenti! Karena kami harus menemui teman-teman kami!" kata Sai yang segera mengambil senjatanya bersiap untuk bertarung kalau-kalau mereka diserang.

"Bodoh, lihat sekelilingmu! Apa kalian sanggup menghadapi kami?" sambar Izumo menyuruh Sai untuk melihat sekeliling kalau dia sudah terkepung.

Sai segera melihat ke sekeliling dan sudah mendapati mereka sudah terkepung oleh pasukan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai '_Underground_ _elite_ _ninja'_, mereka merupakan pasukan khusus untuk mengejar pemain yang memiliki catatan kriminal dan tugas selanjutnya diserahkan pada _execute_ _staff_. Sai akhirnya tidak berkutik, dia menempatkan senjata yang sudah digenggamnya ke posisi semula.

"Kita tak mungkin melawan mereka Kyoko… Untuk sementara kita ikuti saja mereka. Gue bakal pikirin cara untuk bisa bebas nanti." Bisik Sai ke Kyoko agar gadis itu dapat mengerti. Kyoko mengangguk, memahami keputusan Sai saat ini.

"Bagus kalau kalian berdua mengerti. Cepat bawa mereka!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum puas, dan memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk membawa Sai serta Kyoko.

.

~o0o~

.

"Saya ingin kalian menyelidiki seseorang bernama Zetsu. Dia tadinya adalah murid di tempat ini, tapi belakangan dia melakukan percobaan. Tolong selidiki dia. Dia berada di _Mutant_ _forest_, kami sudah kehabisan akal untuk membawanya kemari, karena semua orang yang kukirim nasibnya akan berakhir tragis." Danzo menjelaskan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya mengenai seorang murid bernama Zetsu yang mulai melakukan percobaan-percobaan gila dengan tumbuhan. Dan dia meminta Sakura untuk menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan Zetsu, karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengecek ke tempat itu tapi tak ada satupun yang kembali.

"Baiklah kami akan menyelidikinya." Balas Sakura menyanggupi permintaan NPC Danzo untuk melakukan penyelidikan terhadap orang yang bernama Zetsu itu.

**Notice : Zetsu, the mad scientist opened.**

"Kelihatannya ini misi _lost_ _child_ yang lain ya?" tanya Neji menebak kalau Zetsu merupakan salah satu dari _lost_ _child_ juga, begitu dia mengetahui ada _notice_.

"Sesuai dugaanmu. Ayo kita berangkat." Balas Joker membenarkan dugaan Neji. Kemudian dia dan Sakura bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Mutant_ _forest_! Tunggulah kami!" Lee berkata dengan berapi-api, dia berjalan paling depan penuh semangat.

* * *

**In front of Warrior Kingdom...**

.

.

"Gulp … Istananya gede banget … " desis Reika sambil menelan ludah begitu melihat sebuah bangunan megah dan besar dihadapannya.

"Ayo masuk." Kata Shun yang udah males berjemur di depan gerbang istana.

"Ma-masuk nih?" tanya Cho sedikit gak pede, dia jadi ngerasa ciut. Tangannya langsung remes-remes tangan Kaze yang terpaksa nahan sakit dengan tampang meringis.

"Ayo masuk buruan!" Shina sama Yumiko langsung dorong-dorong Reika biar itu cowok masuk duluan.

"Jangan gue! Kalo disuruh berantem baru dah gue mau maju duluan, tapi kalau kayak gini mending gue ngekor aja di belakang!" Reika buru-buru mundur ke belakang dan gantian dorong Shina sama Yumiko secara bersamaan ke depan.

"Kalian, sampai kapan mau disana. Ayo masuk." Kata Arkhan nyuruh Shiryu, Cho, Kaze, Reika, Shina dan Yumiko untuk segera memasuki istana. Akhirnya mereka berenam masuk ke dalam mengikuti Shun dan Arkhan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Kabuto menyuruh Izumo, Kosetsu dan gadis yang bernama Tifa itu untuk pergi dan membiarkan Sai dan Kyoko bersamanya.

"Erghhh… Kabuto! Apa mau lo!" Sai langsung meledak amarahnya melihat Kabuto. Dengan kesal dia menanyakan apa tujuan Kabuto terhadap mereka.

"Jangan pasang wajah seram seperti itu Sai." Balas Kabuto sambil tersenyum ringan menanggapi Sai. "Aku membawa kalian kemari atas permintaan seseorang." Sambung Kabuto sambil melirik sosok yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sai sangat terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam.

"Hai… Sai." Jawab Sasuke yang menyapa Sai dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

.

.

"Setelah melewati _Magician_ _forest_ ini, kita baru sampai ke _Mutant_ _forest_… Benar kan?" kata Hery yang sedikit tau daerah disekitar wilayah _east_. Yah, Hery merupakan seorang _Magician_ dan semua _Magician_ pasti sudah hapal wilayah _Magician_ _forest_, karena setiap pemain yang ingin menjadi _Magician_ pasti akan melewati ujian di _Magician_ _forest_.

"Kalian harus hati-hati, di tempat ini banyak sekali para penyihir. Jadi selalu waspada teman-teman." Timpal Taka mengingatkan teman-temannya yang lain untuk _extra_ hati-hati.

.

.

"Sasuke… Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke?" tanya Sai setengah tidak percaya kalau sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Sasuke.

"Ya, ini aku Sai." Balas Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Sai kalau dia memang benar-benar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau benar-benar Sasuke, kenapa… Kenapa gak dari awal kau memperlihatkan dirimu? Kau tau, Sakura dan Naruto sangat mencemaskanmu, begitu juga aku… " tanya Sai sedikit ragu dan merasa janggal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah seperti bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka.

"Aku tak bisa selama Joker masih ada disana." Balas Sasuke yang mengaitkan alasan dengan Joker.

"Joker? Ada apa dengan Joker? Dan katakan semuanya Sasuke… Aku pasti akan membantumu, percayalah padaku!" Sai meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semua yang dia alami, karena dia ingin tau dan dia juga ingin membantu Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini, kalian bicara saja." Kabuto yang menyadari kalau Sasuke meliriknya segera memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan, membiarkan Sasuke berbicara dengan Sai dan Kyoko.

"Joker... Dia memaksaku untuk melakukan permainannya, dia membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti semua permainannya. Aku yang menyadari dia mengincar jiwaku, segera melarikan diri darinya... Kami sempat bertarung, dan aku berpura-pura mati dihadapannya... Itulah kenapa aku tidak berani memunculkan diriku dihadapan Joker, aku tak ingin dia kembali mengincarku." jawab Sasuke mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga alasannya untuk tak muncul saat itu.

"Lalu ada kaitan apa kau dengan Kabuto?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya masih mencurigai Kabuto.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya, tapi... Dia memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku... Maka kami bekerjasama untuk melenyapkan Joker. Awalnya kukira Gaara bisa melenyapkan Joker tapi dia kalah... Dan Yang tersisa saat ini adalah Kimimaru, kalau kami bergabung pasti Joker dapat dihancurkan." balas Sasuke lagi kembali menjelaskan tujuan yang sebenarnya untuk menghancurkan Joker.

"Kalau begitu Sakura harus segera diberitahu kalau Joker hanya mengincar jiwanya juga pemain lain yang berada dipihaknya!" Sai yang mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke menjadi sangat _shock_, mendadak dia jadi mencemaskan semua teman-temannya yang memihak pada Joker.

"Untuk hal itu... Aku ada cara sendiri untuk memberitahu pada mereka. Sementara kalian berdua disini saja dulu." kata Game master aka Sasuke meminta Sai juga Kyoko untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sai yang ingin mengetahui rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyusun rencana, tenang saja. Dan jangan beritahu mengenai diriku pada yang lain, karena saat ini yang mengetahui jati diriku hanya kalian berdua, Kabuto, Shimizu, Kimimaru juga Shin... Ah, mungkin satu orang lagi, itupun kalau dia diberitahu. Aku harus pergi dulu, ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke menjelaskan orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui jati dirinya siapa saja, dan dia meminta Sai juga Kyoko untuk tutup mulut sementara karena akan berbahaya kalau hal ini tersebar dan diketahui Joker sebelum dia berhasil melaksanakan rencananya.

* * *

**Inside Queen Heart Castle...**

.

.

"Rei, elo kenapa sih dari tadi menghela napas mulu?" tanya Naruto yang makin heran aja sama Rei dari tadi menghela napas melulu.

"Kakak gue udah tua, maklum aja udah ujur umurnya" samber Shouta cepet sambil nahan ketawa. Tapi anehnya Rei gak ngebales omongan Shouta, karena kalau Rei yang biasanya pasti udah ngejitak kepala si Shouta ampe benjol tiga tingkat.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita aja sama kita… Sikap lo aneh!" Nyx juga merasa memang ada suatu keanehan sama sikap Rei, meski emang biasanya anak itu bertingkah aneh, tapi kali ini bener-bener beda dari biasanya.

"Naruto… " baru aja si Rei mau ngomong tapi omongannya keputus sama Alice yang tiba-tiba berteriak panik sambil lari-lari masuk ke dalam.

"Tuan Naruto, gawat! Ini gawat!" Alice berteriak panik, dan dapat terlihat wajahnya pucat seperti ketakutan.

"Ada apa Alice?" tanya Temari yang langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Di-di depan… Di depan ada _execute_ _staff_! Mereka mencari kalian semua!" jawab Alice dengan setengah berteriak.

"Apa? _E_-_execute_ _staff_? Naruto bagaimana ini?" Temari terbelalak kaget mendengar kalau _execute_ _staff_ sekarang sedang mencari mereka. Semua mata kini menatap Naruto, yang ditatap pun jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tak ada cara lain, kita harus menghadapi mereka. Alice, Magica, Shouta… Tolong kalian jaga Ino, Asakura juga _Queen _Marie. Bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman." Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menguatkan tekad untuk menghadapi para execute staff.

.

~o0o~

.

"WOOW! ANGINNYA KENCENG BANGET!" teriak Reika yang sukses duduk paling depan di punggung sang naga terbang.

"WOHOOOO! SERU BANGET!" Shina berseru dengan antusias tingkat tinggi, soalnya dia yang emang paling ngebet banget mau naik naga terbang.

"KERENNNN!" Yumiko juga berteriak senang gak mau kalah sambil menikmati pemandangan awan putih.

"Tapi... Cho, si Kaze kenapa coba?" tanya Shina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaze yang lagi berdiri sambil pasang pose ala _Superman_.

"Gak tau anggep aja gak kenal." samber Cho cepet sambil nepok jidat pasrah liat NPC-nya kembali bergaya autis.

"Kalian berpeganganlah, kita akan mendarat!" kata seorang _Dragon Knight _yang ditugaskan untuk mengantar Shun dan kawan-kawan ke hutan lebih tepatnya pulau terpencil tempat Medusa berada.

.

HAP!

Shun dan kawan-kawan melompat turun dari sang naga yang kini sudah mendarat.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah karena di dalam sangat berbahaya!" kata sang _Dragon Knight_ memperingati Shun dan kawan-kawan. "Kalau kalian ingin kembali lagi tinggal tiup sama peluit yang sudah saya berikan dan kami akan datang membawa kalian pergi." Katanya lagi sambil mengingatkan peluit yang sudah dia berikan pada Shun sebelumnya yang dapat memanggil naga.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya sudah mengantar kami!" balas Shun mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Warrior.

"Tak usah sungkan, karena sudah menjadi tugas seorang _Knight_ untuk membantu yang membutuhkan. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!" ucap sang _Dragon_ _Knight_ yang pergi lagi bersama sang naga.

"Kita juga harus pergi mencari Medusa, ayo jalan." kata Shun yang akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka terhadap Medusa setelah sang _Knight_ pergi.

Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan Medusa dan mendapatkan penawar racunnya? Bagaimana nasib Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang harus menghadapi _execute_ _staff_?.

**TBC **...

* * *

Author : Saia akan menjelaskan beberapa nama tempat yang keluar disini.

Warrior Kingdom : Merupakan tempat para Knight yang sangat kuat dan tangguh, para Knight ini mampu mengendalikan naga yang menjadi teman mereka dalam pertempuran. Selain itu tempat ini juga tempat tes untuk para pemain yang ingin menjadi seorang Combat.

Town of academy : Sebelumnya lupa dijelasin, tempat ini tempat para pelajar berkumpul dan tempat para ahli sihir yang biasa disebut Magician. Tempat ini menjadi tempat untuk menjadi Magician.

Magician forest : Hutan yang dipenuhi penyihir yang terbuang, merupakan tempat tes untuk para pemain yang ingin menjadi Magician.

Dragon Cave : Usulan dari seorang readers yang namanya saia ganti sedikit. Tempat ini merupakan tempat telur-telur naga.

Heroes Village : Desa kecil yang tak jauh dari Warrior Kingdom dan tempat untuk menjadi Cleric.

Author : Buat teman-teman yang ada ide lagi untuk nama tempat monggo dishare lewat PM atau review, makasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Saia harap kritikan yang masuk masih sesuai dengan cerita, dan jangan _out_ _of_ _topic_.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	29. Neverland : Counter Attack From GM!

Author : Dichapter ini isinya tentang pergerakan yang dilakukan Game master aka Sasuke yang memang sudah menantikan saat mereka terpencar-pencar, lalu menyerang kubu Joker. Karena serangannya yang lalu selalu tidak berhasil. Saia gak bisa banyak komen, enjoy this chapter aja dan maaf kalau banyak missing typos.

Dan bagi yang nungguin cerita Detective at school mohon bersabar ya, prosesnya mungkin agak lama. Saia harus baca dulu kiriman dari teman-teman, Inti cerita itu terinspirasi dari 100 kisah hantu yang saia ubah menjadi 100 masalah di cerita itu, kalau 100 masalah sudah lengkap maka akan muncul sesuatu di sekolah itu! Jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update cerita itu dan terimakasih untuk dukungannya buat author ^^.

Warning : T rate, chara death, kompleks theme, bahasa rada-rada (?).

Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC), this story is mine and Riku.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 28**

**(Counter Attack!)**

**.**

**.**

"Disinilah tempat persembunyian Medusa." Kata Shun begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah goa yang cukup besar. Keberadaan goa itu sedikit tertutup semak-semak yang ada di hutan tersebut dan ditumbuhi banyak lumut sehingga keberadaan goa itu sedikit tersamar dari pandangan mata.

"Sepertinya tempat ini kosong… " kata Reika yang berusaha melongok ke dalam goa yang begitu gelap, dia tak dapat merasakan adanya Medusa di dalam.

"Apa yang sedang kalian cari!" mendadak muncul sosok yang memang sudah mereka cari-cari. Medusa dengan wujud setengah ularnya kini sedang menggeliat di belakang mereka.

"Kami kemari untuk mencari penawar racun untuk teman kami yang kau kutuk!" jawab Cho dengan setengah berteriak. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Medusa.

"Beraninya kalian bocah-bocah kurang ajar! Beraninya kalian terhadapku!" Medusa mendelik tajam ke arah Shun dan kawan-kawan. Dia mendesis menjulurkan lidahnya yang menyeramkan itu, bola mata putihnya melotot tajam, rambut-rambutnya yang terbentuk dari ular berdiri semua.

"Akan kuhabisi kalian semua disini!" Medusa benar-benar mengamuk. Dia mengibaskan ekor besarnya ke arah Shun dan yang lainnya. Seketika mereka semua terhempas akibat serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan Medusa itu.

* * *

**Queen** **Heart** **Castle**...

.

.

"Cepatlah kalian bersembunyi! Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka!" kata Naruto menyuruh Alice, Shouta dan Magica untuk bersembunyi.

"Maaf Naruto… Gue gak bisa… Gue gak boleh tertangkap disini… Maaf sekali lagi." Kata Rei yang mendadak jalan menjauh dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Rei… Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto bingung sama sikap Rei yang mundur ke belakang.

"Maaf… " hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Rei. Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke salah satu lantai tersebut, dan lantai itu terbuka seperti sebuah jalan rahasia bawah tanah. Begitu terbuka Rei segera melompat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Rei!" Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar Rei yang kabur tapi Temari segera menahannya.

"Jangan Naruto, kita tak punya waktu untuk mengejarnya sekarang!" Temari mencegah Naruto untuk mengikuti Rei.

"Itu benar, lagipula… Lantai rahasia itu hanya muncul secara _random_, jadi meskipun kau berusaha mengejarnya belum tentu lantai itu akan terbuka lagi." Kata Alice menjelaskan perihal lantai rahasia yang ada di dalam _Queen_ _hearts_ _castle_.

"Naruto! Kami tau kalian ada di dalam! Keluarlah!" terdengar seperti suara Anko yang meminta Naruto untuk keluar.

"Kita tak ada pilihan, ayo kita keluar… Magica, Shouta, Alice… Kami serahkan Ino, Asakura dan juga _Queen_ Marie pada kalian." Kata Ten-Ten menyuruh Magica, Shouta dan Alice untuk cepat pergi.

.

~o0o~

.

BRUKH!

Shun dan yang lainnya terjatuh secara bersamaan akibat serangan ekor yang dilancarkan Medusa.

"Keterlaluan!" Reika segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk menyerang Medusa, tapi dia dihalangi oleh ekor Medusa dan dia kembali terhempas jatuh.

"Kau akan mati bocah!" kata Medusa yang kemudian merubah ujung ekornya menjadi tombak yang sangat tajam dan siap menusuk Reika.

"Boomerang Scythe!" Arkhan lebih cepat lagi mengeluarkan jurusnya. _Scythe_ yang berputar itu berhasil memotong ekor Medusa.

"… Seranganmu sama sekali tidak berarti!" tanpa terduga ekor Medusa kembali lagi seperti bentuk semula.

"Dia bisa beregenerasi rupanya, menyebalkan!" Reika berdecak kesal begitu dia melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki Medusa yang mampu meregenerasi anggota tubuhnya yang terpotong.

"Jangan terkejut dulu, karena aku masih memiliki kemampuan lainnya! Toxic!" Medusa mengeluarkan asap racun dari mulutnya.

"Semuanya, jangan hirup asap beracun itu!" kata Shun yang segera menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera menutup hidung dan menghindari asap tersebut.

Asap itu mulai menebal, kemudian Arkhan menggunakan senjatanya untuk menghilangkan asap tebal itu. Dia memutar-mutarkan sabit besarnya sehingga muncul angin yang cukup kuat dan menghilangkan asap tersebut. Medusa segera memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat menggigit tangan Arkhan, terkejut dengan gigitan Medusa yang tiba-tiba itu Arkhan segera mundur.

"Ugh… " tampak Arkhan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Dia menggunakan _scythe_ miliknya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris terjatuh.

Medusa kembali berniat untuk menyerang Arkhan tapi segera dihalau Shun dan Reika.

"RAGE!" Reika melipat gandakan kekuatannya, dengan cepat dia mendorong Medusa dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"Hahahaha percuma! Seranganmu itu tak berarti!" kata Medusa yang mentertawakan Reika, tampaknya serangan Reika tadi tidak memberi efek apa-apa padanya.

"Tubuhnya keras… Kayaknya sisik-sisik ular itu melindunginya dari serangan fisik… " kata Reika yang menyadari kekebalan tubuh Medusa.

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana dengan ini! OGRE!" Cho memanggil guardian miliknya yang bernama Ogre. Ogre merupakan perwujudan mahkluk besar berwarna hijau dan selalu membawa pemukul kayu kemana-mana, dia memiliki elemen api.

"FIRE BREATH!" begitu keluar Ogre segera meniupkan api besar yang keluar dari mulutnya ke Medusa. Serangan itu membuat sang wanita ular terbakar kesakitan.

"Shiryu, Yumiko. Kalian berdua pergi ke dalam goa dan cari penawarnya, biar kami yang menghadang Medusa!" kata Reika menyuruh Shiryu dan Yumiko untuk pergi mencari obat penawar di dalam goa tersebut.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Medusa berusaha untuk menyerang Shiryu dan Yumiko yang berniat untuk memasuki goa miliknya.

"Hadapi kami dulu! Ogre, serang lagi!" kata Cho yang memerintahkan Ogre untuk menyerang Medusa. Sang Ogre melayangkan senjata pemukulnya ke arah Medusa membuat Medusa menggeliat mundur dari serangan tersebut. Merasa kesal dia melemparkan bebatuan yang ada disana dengan menggunakan ekornya ke arah Cho.

"Wind Shield!" Kaze dengan cepat melindungi Cho dengan membuat perisai angin yang cukup besar.

"KURANG AJAR!" Medusa kembali menggunakan ekornya dan menyerang Kaze yang sedang melindungi Cho dengan perisai anginnya. Medusa terus-terusan menyerang Kaze dengan ekornya berkali-kali. Akhirnya perisai itu hancur juga, Kaze segera melompat membawa Cho untuk menghindari serangan Medusa.

Ogre guardian milik Cho segera mengayunkan tongkat kayunya untuk menyerang Medusa, tapi Medusa lebih cepat dari Ogre. Medusa mengambil senjata itu dari tangan Ogre dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Ogre hingga guardian itu terlempar.

"Ayo maju Arkhan!" saat Medusa lengah sedikit, Arkhan dan Shun maju bersamaan. Arkhan menebas tangan kiri Medusa dan Shun menebas tangan kanan Medusa. Medusa melotot marah begitu melihat kedua tangannya tertebas. Tapi tak lama tangan-tangan itu muncul kembali.

* * *

**Queen** **Heart** **Castle...**

.

.

"Kami mendapat perintah untuk membawa kalian ke tempat Game master. Jadi kami harap kalian bisa mematuhi perintah dan jangan bertindak gegabah." Kata Yamato yang sepertinya mencari cara lain untuk membawa Naruto dan yang lainnya, dia tak ingin menggunakan cara kekerasan.

"Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak ada disini… " Temari sedikit berbisik ke Naruto setelah dilihatnya tak ada Kakashi diantara para _execute_ _staff_ tersebut.

"Kau benar… Itu artinya mereka tidak mungkin mengeluarkan jurus _final_ _judge_ terhadap kita… " kata Ten-Ten yang merasa sedikit lega, itu artinya mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Kami minta kalian ikut dengan kami dan jangan membantah." Sambar Anko yang sepertinya sudah gemas ingin membawa Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Tak akan semudah itu!" Naruto berteriak keras seolah menantang para _execute_ _staff_, tapi tindakannya langsung dicegah oleh Temari.

"Naruto, kita jangan melawan disini. Lebih baik kita turuti saja. Kita bisa menjelaskannya nanti bukan dengan cara yang penuh emosi!" kata Temari meminta Naruto untuk tenang dan untuk sementara mengikuti kemauan dari para _execute_ _staff_.

"Baiklah! Kami akan ikut dengan kalian." Naruto akhirnya sependapat juga dengan Temari dan bersedia ikut dengan para _execute_ _staff_.

.

~o0o~

.

"SNAKE HEAD!" Medusa menjadikan tangannya dengan bentuk seperti ular kemudian menyerang Shina. Serangan ini adalah serangan dimana tangan Medusa yang sudah berubah menjadi ular dengan cara menghujamkan kepala ularnya ke tanah berkali-kali.

Serangan yang dilancarkan ke arah Shina langsung dihindari gadis itu dengan cepat. Shina melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lincah, menghindari setiap serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Medusa yang kesal akhirnya menghajar Shina dengan ekor besarnya membuat gadis itu kali ini benar-benar terlempar cukup jauh.

"SNAKE HEAD!" Medusa yang melihat Shina terpojok segera menyerang gadis itu kembali dengan serangan _snake_ _head_. Tapi Reika dengan cepat datang untuk menghalau serangan itu.

"Fire Wall!" sebuah dinding pelindung api membentang melindungi Shina. **Fire** **Wall** merupakan jurus perlindungan sekaligus penyerangan terhadap musuh, dimana Reika akan membentuk garis perlindungan di tanah yang dari garis itu akan muncul api. Medusa tak berani mendekati perlindungan api itu. Kesempatan ini digunakan Cho untuk menyerang Medusa.

"Snowflakes!" Cho memanggil bongkahan batu es yang sangat besar dan jatuh tepat menimpa Medusa. Bukan hanya itu, tapi Medusa menjadi beku seketika.

"Oi, Shina! Jangan diem aja! Lo ada _skill_ tenaga dalam, kan? Di pake dong tuh, mumpung Medusa beku!" kata Reika yang melirik Shina masih duduk mematung.

"Tapi apa bisa?" tanya Shina dengan ragu, masalahnya dia gak begitu yakin kalau jurusnya bakalan berhasil.

"Dicoba saja, itu jurus tenaga dalam yang menyerang dari dalam, kan?" Shun meminta Shina untuk tetap mencobanya, karena mungkin justru jurus itu mampu menghancurkan Medusa.

"Double Palm Strike!" berkat dorongan dari Reika dan Shun, keberanian Shina jadi muncul. Dia menggunakan jurus tenaga dalam bernama **Double** **Palm** **Strike**, yaitu serangan dengan memusatkan _energy_ alam yang dikeluarkan lewat kedua telapak tangannya, serangan ini cukup kuat dan mampu menghancurkan batu karang sekalipun.

_Krak …_

BLAR!.

Batu es yang membekukan Medusa mulai retak dari atas sampai ke bawah… Tak lama batu es itu hancur bersamaan dengan Medusa yang berada di dalamnya.

"A-aku berhasil! Hore aku berhasil! Kisa aku berhasil!" Shina langsung melompat-lompat senang melihat jurusnya berhasil.

"Teman-teman! Kami sudah membawa penawar racunnya!" muncul Shiryu dan Yumiko dari dalam goa yang mengatakan kalau mereka berhasil mengambil penawar racun milik Medusa.

"Hebat! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini, gue udah gak tahan sama bau ular!" kata Reika yang meminta untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

**Mutant Forest...**

.

.

"Kita sampai." Kata Joker yang berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di _Mutant_ _forest_.

"Zetsu ada di dalam?" tanya Sakura yang berdebar-debar untuk menghadapi Zetsu.

"Ayo masuk!" sambar Kiba bersemangat untuk masuk ke dalam, tapi kerah bajunya langsung ditarik sama Neji. "Apaan sih?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik ke Neji yang masih memegangi leher bajunya.

"Kasih kesempatan buat yang lain!" kata Neji sambil melirik beberapa orang lainnya yang sepertinya juga ingin ikut membantu di dalam pertarungan.

"A-aku juga ingin membantu… Tolong be-berikan aku ke-kesempatan." Kata Hinata meminta agar dia di ijinkan untuk membantu kali ini saja.

"Lo juga tuh Taka!" samber Hery sambil ngedorong bahu Taka.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan merasa sangat tertolong, mohon bantuannya ya Hinata, Taka!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan juga Taka.

"Aku juga ikut untuk menjaga Hinata." Sambar Neji dengan cepat. Kiba dan yang lain langsung mencibir dan membatin _'Bilang aja lo juga kepengen ikutan!'_.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo masuk!" kata Sakura yang segera membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Hinata, Taka, Neji dan Joker. Sedangkan sisanya berjaga-jaga di luar.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dengan begini kami bisa menolong teman-teman kami!" kata Cho merasa sangat senang karena ada kemungkinan Asakura, Ino dan juga _Queen_ Marie dapat disembuhkan dari kutukan batu tersebut.

"Tapi kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan Medusa!" puji sang _Dragon_ _Knight_ yang mendengar cerita dari Reika kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan Medusa.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kalian kembali dan berikan penawarnya pada teman-teman kalian. Karena meskipun Medusa sudah mati, tapi racun yang dimilikinya sangat kuat dan tak bisa hilang begitu saja." Saran sang Raja menyuruh agar Shun dan yang lainnya lekas kembali.

"Kami permisi dulu, sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih." Kata Shun yang berpamitan untuk segera kembali bersama yang lain.

.

~o0o~

.

"Zetsu! Kami datang untuk menghentikan percobaan gila yang kau lakukan selama ini! Berhentilah dan kembali ke _Town of_ _academy_." Sakura begitu masuk langsung saja menceramahi Zetsu yang tampak seperti melakukan sesuatu.

"Berisik kau gadis kecil!" omel Zetsu yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura dan kawan-kawan. "Oh… Apa kalian kemari mau menjadi sukarelawan dari percobaan ku?" sambung Zetsu lagi kali ini dia berbalik untuk melihat Sakura dan yang lain, terlihat seringai yang mengerikan tampak di wajahnya, membuat Sakura dan Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Zetsu melesat maju menyerang.

_Zetsu life point : 300000/300000._

_Npc type : MVP elite._

_Job class : Mad scientist._

_Element : Netral._

_Weakness : Unknown._

_Skill : Parasite, Maneater blossoms, Venus trap, Flower petal, Absorb power, Acid flower, Earth shaker._

Zetsu melancarkan serangan langsung ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat merunduk untuk menghindari serangan cepat tersebut, tampaknya latihannya yang dia lakukan bersama Joker tidak sia-sia, gerakan Sakura lebih cepat dan lebih terkontrol dari sebelumnya. Sakura hendak meninju Zetsu tapi Zetsu langsung menahan serangan Sakura, kemudian Zetsu hendak memukul Sakura tapi ditahan oleh Hinata yang maju ikut menyerang. Zetsu melepaskan Sakura dan memukul Hinata.

"Typhoon!" Taka yang membentuk _Wind_ _field_ disekitarnya memanggil jurus **Typhoon**, yaitu jurus angin besar yang akan menghantam musuh yang sudah ditargetkan. Jurus itu sukses mengenai Zetsu.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji yang panik segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata yang segera berdiri kembali.

"Flower Petal!" Zetsu menyerang Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan menggunakan kelopak bunga yang terbang cepat ke arah mereka.

_Set_…

_Set_ …

_Set..._

Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu melukai Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau dia terus menyerang begini kita akan sulit untuk maju dan mendekatinya." Kata Neji yang sedang berusaha untuk maju mendekati Zetsu.

"Gue juga gak bisa pake _skill_ sihir gue!" Taka juga tampaknya kerepotan untuk mengeluarkan jurus sihirnya.

"Immune!" Joker mengeluarkan jurus **Immune**, yaitu merupakan jurus perlindungan ke seluruh teman dan menjadikannya kebal terhadap serangan yang bersifat serangan fisik dari musuh selama beberapa saat.

"Se-serangannya sudah tidak berasa lagi!" kata Hinata setelah menyadari serangan Zetsu sudah tidak melukainya lagi.

"Bagus saatnya menyerang kembali!" Sakura segera berlari untuk kembali menyerang Zetsu, di belakangnya di ikuti oleh Neji yang juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Earth Shaker!" baru saja Sakura dan Neji berniat untuk menyerang Neji, Zetsu sudah mengeluarkan jurus lain. **Earth** **Shaker** adalah jurus dimana Zetsu akan menggetarkan tanah sehingga musuh kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Dia benar-benar musuh yang menyebalkan!" rutuk Taka dengan kesal, sejak tadi dia selalu terhalangi untuk mengeluarkan jurus sihirnya.

Joker melemparkan kartu-kartu ke arah Zetsu tapi Zetsu terlindungi oleh tanaman-tanaman sulur yang berada disekitarnya. Tanaman-tanaman itu menahan kartu-kartu joker. Saat itu terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan, tanaman yang terkena kartu-kartu Joker mengeluarkan darah, seolah tanaman-tanaman itu terluka seperti manusia.

"Hehehehe jangan terkejut dulu… Tanaman-tanaman ini adalah anak-anak kesayanganku. Keluarlah Maneater Blossoms!" kata Zetsu sambil tertawa, lalu dia memanggil tumbuhan-tumbuhan lainnya yang muncul satu-persatu dan sekarang memenuhi tempat tersebut.

PLAK!.

Salah satu sulur tumbuhan itu menghantam Hinata dari belakang membuat gadis itu terdorong dari posisi berdirinya.

"Kelihatannya tanaman-tanaman itu memiliki pikiran dan jiwa sendiri, berhati-hatilah." Kata Neji memperingati yang lainnya untuk berhati-hati pada tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tidak wajar itu.

* * *

**In front of Dragon Cave...**

.

.

"Aaah! Malas sekali harus melewati _Dragon_ _cave _lagi!" keluh Shina yang tampaknya masih kepengen terbang sama sang naga, tapi apa daya si naga bukan mainan yang bisa digunakan dengan koin, selain itu mereka harus segera kembali.

"Uhh… " tanpa terduga Shiryu nyaris terjatuh, untung Reika segera menopang temannya itu.

"Shiryu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Cho yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Shiryu dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Gak apa-apa… Ayo teruskan jalannya… " jawab Shiryu meminta untuk segera cepat masuk ke dalam _Dragon_ _cave_.

"Hei, hei… Jangan dipaksa kalau lo emang gak kuat. Lagian lo juga kena racun si Medusa, kan?" kata Reika yang juga ikut mengkhawatirkan Shiryu.

"Gimana kalau penawar racunnya di kasih ke Shiryu dulu?" kata Yumiko sambil mengeluarkan obat penawar racun yang dia ambil dari dalam goa.

"Tapi ada banyak obat, yang mana obat penawar untuk racun Shiryu?" tanya Cho dengan bingung sambil memilih-milih beberapa botol yang dikeluarkan Shina.

"Coba saja satu-satu!" kata Reika asal ambil menyambar salah satu botol.

"Jangan berikan obat-obat itu sembarangan!" Arkhan segera mencegah Reika yang hendak memberikan obat itu kepada Shiryu.

"Tapi kalau gak dikasih sekarang Shiryu bisa… !" Reika berusaha meraih botol obat yang direbut Shiryu kembali sambil setengah berteriak, kata-katanya terputus di tengah jalan. Dia tak ingin membuat suasana jadi semakin tidak enak.

"Biarkan saya memeriksa obat-obat itu." Kata Arkhan menyuruh Reika, Cho dan Yumiko untuk menyingkir sebentar, sementara dia memeriksa obat-obat itu.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Hinata terkena serangan dari bunga-bunga tersebut yang ternyata mampu menggigit manusia. Bunga-bunga itu menggigit bahu kiri Hinata, darah yang keluar cukup banyak sehingga membuat gadis itu kepayahan.

"Hinata!" Sakura segera menendang kepala bunga dari tumbuhan itu agar menjauhi Hinata.

"Maneater Blossoms!" kali ini jumlah bunga-bunga kanibal yang muncul lebih banyak dan sedang mengepung Sakura dan juga Hinata.

"Kuserahkan mereka berdua pada kalian. Aku akan menyerang Zetsu." Kata Joker yang segera menarik salah satu kartu yang dia keluarkan, kemudian muncul dua bilah _dagger_ yang kini sudah berada di tangan Joker.

.

"God Hands!" Neji mengeluarkan jurus andalannya _God_ _hands_ untuk menyerang bunga-bunga kanibal yang sedang mengepung Sakura dan juga Hinata.

"Water field! Water Drops!" Taka menggunakan jurus **Water** **Drops** kepada Sakura dan Hinata, jurus ini merupakan jurus pemulihan _life_ _point_ terhadap teman yang dituju, dimana ada setetes air embun yang jatuh ke kepala kawan yang akan dipulihkan _life_ _point_-nya.

Joker mengayunkan kedua dagger yang dipegangnya ke arah Zetsu tapi dengan cepat tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu menghalangi serangan Joker. Salah satu dari kepala bunga itu terbuka dan menggigit _dagger_ yang berada di tangan Joker, membuat Joker harus mundur ke belakang untuk mengatur strategi lain. Tanpa terduga kepala bunga-bunga itu maju mengejar Joker. Joker kembali mundur dari serangan bunga-bunga itu.

"Venus Trap!" sebuah bunga besar berwarna hijau muncul dari permukaan tanah dan segera menyergap Joker. Joker tertelan oleh bunga besar itu.

.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan bunga-bunga kanibal tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Tapi Hinata mengalami pendarahan di bahunya!" kata Sakura yang sekarang sedang merangkul Hinata yang berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Dapat terlihat jelas darah segar mengalir dari bahu kiri Hinata. Selain itu _life_ _point_ Hinata juga terus berkurang.

"Serahkan Hinata padaku. Aku akan menjaga _life_ _point_-nya!" kata Taka memutuskan untuk menjaga Hinata agar _life_ _point_-nya tidak habis.

"Tolong jaga Hinata." Balas Neji yang mempercayakan Taka untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, apa kau punya rencana Neji?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Neji berharap temannya ini memiliki rencana, karena jujur dia sendiri bingung untuk menyerang Zetsu secara langsung. Tiap mau menyerang bunga-bunga itu pasti lebih cepat lagi menghadang mereka. Dia tak bisa berharap banyak dari Joker yang terperangkap, Hinata terluka dan Taka sekarang sedang mencoba untuk menjaga _life_ _point_ Hinata agar tidak habis.

"Sakura, aku akan memancing bunga-bunga itu untuk menyerangku. Begitu ada kesempatan gunakan Azhure." Jawab Neji yang sepertinya berniat untuk menjadikan dirinya umpan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, secara perlahan dia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Shiryu bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Cho penasaran, ingin tahu apa reaksi Shiryu setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Arkhan kepadanya.

"A-aku… Hey, aku merasa sudah baikan! Obat penawar racun itu benar-benar berkerja!" balas Shiryu dengan senang. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan dia mulai bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya. "Teman-teman aku sudah sembuh! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" sambungnya lagi meminta agar mereka tidak menunda-nunda waktu lagi.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Naruto dan yang lainnya dibawa pergi, aku jadi cemas!" kata Magica yang sekarang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah.

"Aku tak menyangkan kalau kakakku akan melakukan hal seperti itu… " Shouta tampaknya masih kaget dan tak percaya dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Rei, itu sama sekali seperti bukan kakaknya saja. Yang dia tau kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat setiakawan dan memiliki pendirian yang teguh, rasanya mustahil kalau Rei benar-benar meninggalkan teman-temannya seperti ini.

"Shouta… Rei pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Magica berusaha untuk menghibur Shouta yang suasana hatinya sedang bimbang dan sedih. "Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini menunggu Shun dan yang lainnya… " lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap ke arah luar berharap Shun segera datang.

.

.

.

Shun dan kawan-kawan kembali melewati _Dragon_ _cave_, tetapi baru setengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Kalian semua, berhenti sampai disini petualangan kalian!" Kakashi segera melompat dari atas salah satu batu dan dengan keras dia memukul Shiryu yang tidak sigap.

"HEYAAAAH!" Reika segera menghadang Kakashi yang sudah mengeluarkan senjata miliknya _Lightning_ _Sword_.

"Kalian… Cepat pergi dari sini! Biar gue yang hadapin Kakashi-sensei!" kata Reika yang sekarang sedang menahan Kakashi. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi! Kalian harus segera menolong teman-teman kita! Gue bisa mengatasi ini!" sambung Reika lagi menyuruh mereka semua pergi. Walaupun berat mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Reika yang harus menghadapi Kakashi.

.

.

.

Shun dan yang lainnya segera meninggalkan _Dragon_ _cave_. Begitu sampai di depan goa mereka kembali di hadang, dan kali ini yang menghadang mereka adalah Shin dan Aoki.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian untuk pergi dari sini… Ikut denganku dengan baik-baik." Kata Shin yang berdiri menghadang mereka.

"Kalian pergilah… Aku akan mengatasi Shin." Kata Shun yang langsung mengeluarkan senjata miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Shin dan Aoki.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengatasiku?" tanya Shin yang sedikit terpancing emosinya dengan sikap Shun.

"Kita coba saja Shin." Balas Shun penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

"Kita harus terus berlari! Ayo cepat-cepat!" Yumiko, Shina, Cho dan Kaze berlari menelusuri semak-semak hutan. Berharap agar mereka bisa segera sampai di _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_.

"Kalian pikir dengan berlari seperti itu, kalian bisa lolos?" tampak seorang gadis tengah menghadang mereka. Dia tak lain adalah Shimizu dan disebelahnya muncul Kimimaru.

"Yumiko… Cepat pergi dan bawa obat itu! Biar mereka kami yang menghadapi." Kata Shina yang segera mendorong Yumiko ke arah semak-semak yang tersembunyi menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera berlari pergi.

"Kau siap Shina? Cho?" tanya Shiryu yang sedang berdiri tegap siap menghadapi Shimizu dan Kimimaru.

"Aku siap. Kisa, keluarlah!" Shina akhirnya memanggil Kisa untuk membantunya dalam pertempuran.

"Aku juga siap! Kaze bersiaplah!" kata Cho yang juga menyuruh Kaze untuk bersiap.

'_Kami tak akan menyerah!'_ batin ketiganya penuh tekad, siapapun lawannya akan mereka hadapi sekuat tenaga.

'_Teman-teman… Kumohon… Kalian harus selamat!'_ ucap Yumiko dalam hati yang berlari sambil berdoa agar teman-temannya selamat.

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?.

**TBC**...

* * *

Author : Dipertarungan sama Medusa, Shina gak manggil Kisa. NPC bisa juga dipanggil dan dimasukin lagi ke dalem kartu. Bedanya sama guardian, kalau guardian cuma bisa dipanggil di dalam pertarungan. Dan Joker itu BUKAN OC. Dia salah satu karakter di Naruto juga kok (hayo pada bisa nembak kah siapa dia? Jreng-jreng-jreng!). Dan untuk Cho guardiannya saia bikin sangar, soalnya saia mau memberikan _image_ '_cute but deadly_' ke karakter itu hehehe, karena tokoh OC ini kata Riku bikin dia ingat sama salah satu tokoh di game dimana tokoh ini seorang gadis kecil yang imut tapi senjatanya kapak segede gaban!.

Sekali lagi Joker bukan OC, Dan sepertinya masih banyak yang kekeh si Joker itu Sasuke ya? Meskipun Si Saskay itu Game master. Berhubung ini bertema _fantasy_ jadi gunakan saja imajinasi terliar yang readers punya siapa si Joker itu dan apa itu beneran 'Sasuke'?.

Buat pemilik OC Shiryu, apa bisa mengirim lagi jurusnya? Soalnya kalau gak salah jurus Shiryu yang dikirim itu terpencar-pencar, agak bingung nyarinya... Tapi yah, kalau gak keberatan sih. Dan buat Takashiwa Lee, apakah mau memasukkan nama jurusnya? Belum ada jurusnya si Taka ini, kalau gak ada akan saia tambahkan sedikit.

Hiks... Sedikit stress dengan dokumen ini, sebenarnya sudah saia edit tapi pas dipublish kok hasil editnya malah ilang? Padahal udah saia save! Terpaksa deh jadi ulang ngeditnya.

Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan di chapter ini. Mohon bantuannya dan kalau ada yang mau kasih saran atau ide untuk adegan pertempurannya silahkan, kritik diterima selama masih bersangkutan dengan isi cerita.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	30. Neverland : Switch!

Author : Mungkin dari chapter ini sampai beberapa chapter ke depan akan diperbanyak lagi adegan _fight_-nya. Dan disini Joker sepertinya menyerahkan si Zetsu ke Sakura dan Neji heheheh. Dan mungkin untuk adegan _fight_ yang kayak di _opening_ yang dibuat Riku antara para OC dan _execute_ _staff _bakalan saia buat, mungkin sekitar 2 sampai 4 chapter lagi. Jadi yang nungguin _battle_-nya sabar ya ^^.

Dan sepertinya para pemainnya pada hijrah ke kubu GM aka Sasuke ya...

Game master (Sasuke) : Ayo-ayo yang jurusan ke Game master naik bis biru ini!

Joker : Cih... *pundung penumpangnya pada pindah*.

Kayaknya tebakan dari Tinusaza mengenai bunga itu nyaris bener ya, curiga jangan-jangan dukun? *digaplok* heheheh. Hint untuk itu sebenarnya Joker melakukan hal itu secara reflek karena yang dia tau, dia diprogram untuk melakukan hal itu. Mungkin kalau kalian menyadari sesuatu kalian bisa melihat keterkaitan dengan sikap Joker itu dengan benda-benda yang didapatkan Sakura.

Author : Chapter ini mungkin akan menuju klimaks _battle_ pertama kali ya. Semoga berkenan, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, chara death, OC, bahasa labil.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

Story in this fic by Riku and Yuki

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 29**

**(Switch!)**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita tentukan, siapa yang lebih hebat disini. Kau atau aku! Bersiaplah Shun!" Shin segera berlari, dia mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Shun. Shun lebih cepat menghindari serangan Shin, dia berbalik dan muncul di belakang Shin. Shun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Shin tapi dengan cepat dihalau oleh Aoki yang datang menghadang.

Aoki mendorong Shun mundur menjauh dan setelah itu dia mengibaskan tombaknya ke arah Shun, Shun dengan cepat mengelak menghindari serangan Aoki.

"Kori No Ryusei!" Aoki memanggil sebuah tombak es besar yang muncul di tangannya, lalu di lemparkannya tombak itu ke arah Shun.

"Bahaya Shun! Boomerang scythe!" dari jauh Arkhan melemparkan _death_ _scythe_ miliknya ke tombak es yang mengarah kepada Shun tersebut. Tombak es itu hancur seketika.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini! Keluarlah **Sylph**!" Shin memanggil guardian bernama _Sylph_. Lalu muncullah _guardian_ kecil membawa panah yang terbang di sisi Shin sekarang.

"Wind Trap!" _Sylph _yang dikeluarkan segera menggunakan kekuatan **Wind** **Trap**, yaitu dimana _Sylph_ akan mengepung musuh di dalam sebuah lingkaran angin, untuk mematahkan jurus ini _Sylph _harus diserang agar mantra pengurungnya lepas.

"Arkhan!" Arkhan terkurung oleh angin buatan _Sylph_ membuat NPC itu tidak mampu bergerak dan keluar dari kepungan udara tersebut.

"Ayo kita serang dia Aoki!" Shin maju bersama Aoki untuk menyerang Shun yang dalam posisi sendirian.

Aoki mengarahkan ujung tombaknya ke arah Shun, tapi Shun berhasil menghalau terjangan tombak tersebut. Setelah berhasil menghalaunya Shun mengepalkan tinjunya dan memukul bahu Aoki cukup keras membuat NPC itu sedikit terlempar jauh. Dari arah samping muncul Shin dengan pedangnya, tapi Shun berhasil mengelak mundur. Satu tendangan di daratkan ke tubuh Shin dan tepat mengenai pemuda itu. Shun kemudian berlari mengincar _Sylph_ untuk membebaskan Arkhan yang terkurung di dalam lingkaran angin tersebut.

"Atsui Hinotama!" Shin mengeluarkan tembakan peluru-peluru angin ke arah Shun. Shun segera melompati satu-satu dari peluru-peluru tersebut.

"Yogan No Bakuhatsu!" Aoki juga ikut membantu serangan, dia memanggil **Yogan** **No** **Bakuhatsu**, yaitu jurus semburan lahar api yang mampu dia keluarkan di dekat area musuh. Shun segera menghindari serangan ini dengan berguling ke kiri dan melompat ke belakang hingga akhirnya dia melompat ke depan.

"Shadow!" seketika Shun tak terlihat oleh Shin dan juga Aoki.

"Ck, kemana dia!" decak Shin kesal melihat Shun tiba-tiba saja lenyap dari pandangan mata.

DUAGH!.

Sebuah tendangan berhasil di daratkan ke tubuh kecil _Sylph_ membuat guardian itu terlempar dan melepaskan kurungannya terhadap Arkhan. Arkhan pun terbebas dari kurungan tersebut.

.

.

"Se… Sensei… Kenapa harus menyerang kami seperti ini? Seolah-olah kalau kau ingin membunuh kami saja… " kata Reika yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Keduanya saling menyerang dan menghindar.

"Kami disini untuk menghentikan kalian dari permainan Joker." Balas Kakashi sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke wajah Reika dengan telak.

"Ta-tapi… Kami disini mencari Sasuke! Kami ingin menyelamatkan Gaara dan Sasuke!" balas Reika yang kemudian segera bangkit dan kembali menyerang Kakashi. Dia mencoba menghunuskan katana miliknya ke arah Kakashi tapi dapat dengan mudah dihalau. Kakashi kembali mendorong Reika jauh.

"Lupakan itu. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke sudah mati, nasibnya sama seperti Shizune dan pelakunya adalah Joker!" Kakashi yang mendorong Reika membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. Dan dia berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Reika.

"Lightning Strike!" Kakasih memusatkan kekuatan petir di pedang miliknya, kekuatan itu berkumpul hingga terbentuk aliran listrik yang memancarkan cahaya. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi Kakashi segera menyerang Reika dengan jurus tersebut. Reika yang sigap langsung segera menghindar sehingga serangan itu mengenai dinding goa. Serangan tersebut pastilah sangat dahsyat kalau sampai mengenai Reika, buktinya sekarang dinding goa jadi bergetar seakan mau runtuh setelah terkena serangan dari Kakashi.

"Sepertinya tempat ini akan runtuh… " kata Kakashi yang menyadari serangannya berakibat fatal setelah mengenai dinding goa tersebut. Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Reika.

.

.

"Berhenti sampai disana Shun!" muncul Kimimaru dan juga Shimizu yang muncul di belakang Shin dan Aoki. Shun yang tadinya hendak menyerang Shin segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Arkhan.

"Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami, karena teman-temanmu sudah ada disini." Kata Shimizu yang ternyata dia dan Kimimaru berhasil menangkap Shina, Kisa, Cho, Kaze dan juga Shiryu.

"Hmph… " Shun terdiam tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau bersedia untuk ikut dengan kami. Shin bawa dia bersamamu." Kata Shimizu sambil menyeringai kecil yang menyadari kalau Shun dan Arkhan menyerah. Shin akhirnya membawa Shun pergi untuk ikut bersama mereka.

* * *

"Hah… Hah… Sulit sekali untuk mendekatinya… " kata Sakura yang tampaknya jadi agak kepayahan.

"Jangan menyerah Sakura, ayo coba lagi!" kata Neji memberi semangat kepada Sakura untuk melakukan serangan sekali lagi.

"Absorb Power!" Zetsu kembali menggunakan Joker yang berada di dalam _Venus_ _Trap_, dia mengambil kekuatan NPC itu untuk dijadikan kekuatan serangan dirinya sendiri. Zetsu tertawa terkekeh merasa sudah di atas angin.

"Holy Circle!" ternyata Joker yang terperangkap di dalam _venus_ _trap_ milik Zetsu berhasil meloloskan diri. **Holy** **Circle** adalah serangan yang berbentuk seperti cincin, cahayanya yang keluar dari tubuh Joker, dan cincin itu akan semakin membesar menyerang semua musuh di atas arena.

"Brengsek… Rupanya kau bisa lolos juga… " geram Zetsu sambil melihat semua tanaman-tanaman miliknya hancur.

"Haah… Sakura kau lama sekali, aku sampai bosan di dalam menunggumu," ucap Joker dengan santai sambil setengah menguap.

"Jo-Joker… Jangan bilang kalau dari tadi lo sebenernya bisa lolos tapi lo diem aja?" tanya Sakura mulai mencurigai tindakan Joker.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa kau mampu mengatasi ini, tapi sepertinya kau memang membutuhkanku ya?" balas Joker seraya menyeringai kecil terhadap Sakura membuat gadis itu kesal saja.

"Keterlaluan! Tindakanmu itu sangat bodoh!" omel Sakura yang benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Joker yang seenaknya seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkan kalian bertindak seenaknya hah! Maneater Blossoms!" lagi-lagi Zetsu memanggil tanaman-tanaman buas itu dan jumlahnya kali ini dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau itu pengecut, hanya mampu bersembunyi di balik tanaman. Pada dasarnya kau mudah sekali diserang kalau tanaman-tanaman itu tak ada untuk melindungimu, kuperhatikan kau sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisimu. Itu artinya kau tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana." Kata Joker yang sepertinya sudah menemukan titik kelemahan Zetsu.

"Begitu ya… Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa aneh dengan posisinya itu… " kata Neji yang sepertinya juga menyadari kejanggalan yang ada pada Zetsu, Karena hal itulah tadi dia memberanikan diri menyuruh Sakura untuk menyerang Zetsu dengan Azhure karena dia yakin Zetsu tidak akan bergerak dari tempatnya sehingga menyerangnya dengan Azhure adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Kau yang di belakang jangan diam saja. Gunakan sihirmu untuk melindungi teman-temanmu yang di depan. Biar aku yang menjaga gadis itu." Joker menyuruh Taka untuk konsentrasi melindungi Sakura dan Neji dari belakang.

"Ba-baik! Akan kulakukan!" Taka segera berpindah posisi, sekarang dia berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya.

"Ayo maju Sakura, kita serang bersama-sama!" kata Neji, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, keduanya berlari cepat menerobos tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku!" Zetsu semakin geram melihat Sakura dan Neji dengan cepat berlari untuk menyerangnya. Dengan kalap dia menambahkan jumlah tanaman-tanaman pemakan manusia itu.

"Fire Field! Burning Flame!" Taka mengeluarkan jurus **Burning** **Flame**, yaitu jurus dimana Taka akan melontarkan bola-bola api ke tanah (efeknya kayak percikan yang ada pada kembang api yang percikan apinya jatuh ke tanah). Percikan bola-bola api itu mendarat ke tanah dan menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang diciptakan Zetsu satu-persatu.

"Fighting Spirits!" Sakura sambil berlari dia menggunakan jurus **Fighting** **Spirits**, yaitu jurus yang mampu membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya mampu mengeluarkan jurus yang sama sebanyak dua kali tanpa adanya jeda.

"Kerja bagus Taka!" kata Neji sambil melirik ke arah Taka yang ternyata berhasil untuk mengahalau tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Satu-persatu tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut menghilang, Neji dan Sakura dapat melihat jelas posisi Zetsu sekarang.

"Kita serang bersama!" kata Sakura yang sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan _Azhure_, dia sudah pasang ancang-ancang. Begitu juga Neji.

"AZHURE STRIKE!" jurus andalan Sakura dia keluarkan juga dan jurus itu tepat menghantam lawan, dan tidak hanya itu, jurus ini juga digunakan dua kali secara berturut-turut.

"GOD HANDS!" sama halnya dengan Sakura, Neji mengeluarkan jurus pukulan yang selalu menjadi andalannya (jurus Jyuuken tapi namanya disini diganti), jurus ini juga digunakan sebanyak dua kali.

"Wow… Sadis… " desis Taka dari jauh saat melihat Zetsu benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan seperti itu sambil membatin _'Kalau gue bebas dari game ini, gue akan menghindari mereka berdua dari player versus player'_.

**Notice : Zetsu the mad scientist complete.**

**Notice : Gained Gaara's heart, Sasuke memories, Pandora Box IV.  
**

"WUHUUUUU!" sorak Kiba dari luar dengan girang, sekarang dia sama Lee lompat-lompatan gak jelas plus sambil nari kecak, entah belajar dari mana itu tarian.

"Teman-teman, kita berhasil!" kata Sakura yang keluar dari dalam ruangan sambil membawa-bawa benda yang berhasil mereka dapatkan, apalagi kalau bukan Sasuke _memories_, _Gaara's heart _sama Pandora BOX IV.

.

~o0o~

.

Baru saja mereka merayakan keberhasilan mereka karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi _lost_ _child_ yang ke empat tapi kesenangan mereka terusik oleh kehadiran Game master yang mendadak _teleport_ ke tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kau… Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kiba dengan sengit begitu melihat Game master muncul dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Tenanglah, aku kemari tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian. Aku kemari hanya menginginkan Sakura ikut bersamaku." Kata Game master menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jangan bercanda ya! Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan Sakura untuk ikut denganmu, hah?" sambar Lee sambil bersiaga. Dia bersiap-siap, siapa tau Game master akan menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawa Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kalian tenanglah. Ini aku, Sasuke." Kata sang Game master yang akhirnya membuka tudungnya tersebut. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit nyentrik tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sudah jelas dia adalah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau benar-benar Sasuke?" mata _emerald_ Sakura bercahaya begitu melihat sosok sahabatnya kini sedang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang selama ini dia cari-cari dan selalu berusaha dia selamatkan.

"Benar Sakura… Aku Sasuke… Sekarang ikutlah denganku, yang lainnya sudah menunggumu. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua bersama… Kemarilah Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, berharap gadis itu mau menerima uluran tangannya dan ikut bersamanya.

"Sasuke… " Sakura masih terdiam dan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar bahagia. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Sasuke, tapi sebuah hentakan tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

_Grep_…

Sebuah genggaman erat ditangannya menghentikan langkah Sakura. Begitu dia menoleh ke arah sampingnya ada Joker yang sedang memegang erat tangannya, dan pegangan tangan itu semakin menguat.

"Joker… " Sakura menatap lekat Joker yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh misteri. Entah mengapa, tapi Sakura merasa sikap Joker saat ini seolah ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Ikutlah denganku... " Sasuke kembali meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Maaf Joker… Aku harus pergi… Sasuke sudah ditemukan." Sakura akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Joker darinya dan dia melangkah pergi menjauhi Joker.

"Teman-teman, kalau kalian ingin ikut bersamaku, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama." Kata Sasuke yang juga membujuk para pemain yang lain. Akhirnya satu-persatu para pemain mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan Joker. Bersamaan mereka menghilang ke dalam _portal_. Joker tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya melihat kepergian mereka.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau gagal mempertahankan Sakura, eh… Joker. " Kata Orochimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul disana. Dia menyeringai kecil melihat kegagalan Joker.

"Masih ada Gaara, aku belum gagal." Jawab Joker singkat tidak mempedulikan seringai mengejek yang ditunjukkan Orochimaru kepadanya.

* * *

**Queen heart castle...**

.

.

"Yumiko! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali! Eh, mana yang lain?" tanya Magica dengan perasaan setengah bingung tapi senang karena Yumiko sudah kembali, itu berarti Shun dan kawan-kawan juga kembali. Tapi anehnya dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di belakang Yumiko.

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Sekarang kita harus sembuhkan Ino dan yang lainnya dulu!" balas Yumiko sambil memegang botol obat penawar yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu oleh Arkhan. Dengan tergesa dia menghampiri Ino dan yang lainnya.

Yumiko meneteskan cairan berwarna putih itu ke Ino, Asakura dan juga _Queen_ Marie yang membatu. Dia berdoa semoga penawar racun yang dipilih Arkhan itu benar dan berkerja. Magica, Shouta dan juga Alice ikut berdoa semoga penawar racunnya berhasil. Ternyata doa mereka terkabul, obat itu benar-benar bereaksi. Secara perlahan tubuh Ino, Asakura dan juga _Queen_ Marie kembali seperti semula.

"Syu-syukurlah!" jerit Yumiko dengan senang melihat ketiga temannya kembali ke bentuk semula.

"HOREEEE!" Magica, Shouta dan juga Alice ikut berteriak senang sambil melompat.

"Ka-kami kembali! Hahahaha, kami kembali!" jerit Ino dengan senang sambil melihat dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar sudah tidak membatu lagi.

"Kupikir aku akan jadi batu selamanya!" kata Asakura yang juga ikutan merasa lega.

"Tapi… Kalian jangan senang dulu… Naruto dan yang lainnya tertangkap oleh _execute_ _staff_… " kata Magica memberitahu kejadian mengenai Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Aku juga membawa kabar tidak baik… Shun, Arkhan, Cho, Kaze, Shina, Kisa, Reika dan Shiryu… Mereka semua juga tidak tau bagaimana… Di tengah jalan saat kami hendak menuju kemari, kami dihadang… " kata Yumiko yang juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan yang lainnya. Wajah mereka semua kini tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan khawatir! Masih ada Sakura dan Joker! Mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu!" kata Magica berusaha untuk menghibur yang lainnya kalau masih ada harapan.

"Maaf mengecewakan tapi sepertinya Sakura dan yang lainnya juga pergi mengikuti Game master." Kata Joker yang tiba-tiba muncul seorang diri. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Magica dan yang lain kebingungan apa maksud dari ucapan Joker barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura dan yang lain ikut Game master?" tanya Ino heran dan penasaran.

"Game master adalah Sasuke, teman yang selama ini kalian cari. Kalau kalian ingin mengikuti Sakura kalian boleh pergi mengikutinya." Kata Joker yang sepertinya menawarkan pemain yang tersisa untuk memilih kembali, tetap bersamanya atau ikut dengan Game master.

"Kau serius? Game master adalah Sasuke?" tanya Ino hampir tak percaya, mulutnya sekarang ternganga lebar.

"Sekarang terserah kalian mau mengikuti yang mana." Balas Joker yang segera bersandar pada salah satu pilar diruangan itu sambil memainkan kartu. Ino dan yang lainnya langsung saling pandang seolah saling menanyakan keputusan masing-masing apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

* * *

**Heroes Village...**

.

.

"Ha-hampir saja gue jadi fosil di dalem sana!" kata Reika yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari reruntuhan goa itu berkat bantuan Reiki yang ternyata tanpa terduga ada disana dan menyelamatkannya kabur dari sana.

"Kau benar-benar gila, dari dulu selalu menantang bahaya! Beraninya kau menantang Kakashi-sensei." Kata Reiki yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Reika yang sama sekali belum berubah itu. Setiap ada tantangan baru pasti akan dicobanya, termasuk menantang Kakashi.

"Lo juga gak berubah dari dulu, masih cerewet!" celetuk Reika yang sepertinya menyindir Reiki. Reiki hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, karena aku sudah menolongmu tadi. Kalau tidak ada aku mungkin kau sudah menjadi fosil di dalam!" sambar Reiki sambil sedikit menyeringai begitu dilihatnya wajah Reika berubah masam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa lo bisa ada disini? Apa lo sengaja membuntuti kami dan berniat untuk menyerang kami?" tanya Reika curiga sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya barusan.

"Jangan asal menebak! Aku disini bersama dengan Jiraiya-sensei… Kami bertemu di dalam perjalanan dan kami bertualang bersama untuk mencari jejak Sasuke." Balas Reiki yang sedikit tersinggung dengan tuduhan Reika.

"Lalu kemana sekarang Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Reika celingukan berusaha mencari-cari sosok pria berambut putih panjang itu.

"Ah, dia sedang mengejar seseorang, nanti juga dia kembali." Balas Reiki yang langsung duduk santai di salah satu bangku tempat peristirahatan di _heroes_ _village_ (di desa ini memang disediakan tempat persinggahan untuk para petualan di dalam game).

.

~o0o~

.

"Aku tentu saja tetap bersama Joker… Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah NPC _pair_-ku." Kata _Queen_ Marie yang sudah sangat jelas memihak pada Joker apapun yang terjadi.

'_Apa benar Game master itu Sasuke… Tapi Joker juga tak mungkin bohong, buktinya Sakura dan yang_ _lain benar-benar tidak ada.'_ Batin Ino sambil berpikir keras untuk mengambil keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Game master. Ino kau juga ikut, kan? Ino? Ino!" jawab Asakura sambil setengah mendorong-dorong Ino yang tengah melamun.

"E-eh… I-iya ta-tapi… " jawab Ino gelagapan karena kaget.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk tetap bersamaku." Balas Joker dengan kalem.

"Ayo kita pergi Ino!" kata Asakura yang langsung mengajak Ino pergi untuk kembali ke tempat Game master yang kini sudah diketahui sosoknya sebagai Sasuke. Ino yang bingung akhirnya mengikuti Asakura, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan _Queen heart_ _castle_.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hai-hai! Apa sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Jiraiya yang mendadak muncul bersama dengan Rei.

"Lho? Rei, kok lo bisa disini?" tanya Reika kaget ngeliat Rei yang sedang dibawa Jiraiya dengan keadaan tangan terikat.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu dengannya diperjalanan, entah apa yang mau dia lakukan. Tindakannya sangat mencurigakan, makanya aku bawa saja dia ikut denganku." Kata Jiraiya menjelaskan pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Rei dan sekarang anak itu berada dalam keadaan terikat.

"Lalu kenapa harus di ikat segala?" tanya Reika sedikit bingung kenapa harus di ikat segala.

"Saat kami mencoba menghampirinya anak ini mencoba untuk kabur, jadi ya, aku ikat saja." Balas Jiraiya sambil setengah tertawa.

"Tapi kok lo cepet banget ya bisa nongol disini? Jarak dari _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_ sampe kesini lumayan jauh, kan?" tanya Reika sedikit mencurigai Rei yang kayaknya bisa cepet banget pindah tempatnya.

"_Teleport_ _ticket_ bodoh! Gue punya _teleport_ _ticket_ sepuluh lembar!" jawab Rei sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan tapi usahanya gagal. Reika cuma ber'oooooh' ria mendengar jawaban Rei. Maklum dia gak punya _teleport_ _ticket_ dan lebih terbiasa bertualang jalan kaki sama Hery sambil cari mangsa buat _player_ _versus_ _player_.

"Lupakan soal itu. Reika bukannya lo berniat untuk kembali ke _Queen_ _heart_ _castle_?" kata Reiki yang mencoba meluruskan pembicaraan mereka yang sempet melenceng.

"Benar juga! Semoga Shun dan yang lainnya sudah sampai disana!" kata Reika yang kembali bersemangat, tampak jelas matanya berapi-api. "Eh, gimana caranya? _Dragon_ _cave_ udah ketutup batu, kan… " sambung Reika langsung lemes, api-api dimatanya padam mendadak.

"Tenang saja, bukankah Rei punya _teleport_ _ticket_ yang bisa dia bagikan untuk kita? Iya, kan. Rei?" kata Jiraiya sambil melirik Rei yang kini berwajah masam, mungkin sekarang dalam hatinya dia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu banyak bicara tadi.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" ucap Reika kembali semangat empat lima.

* * *

**Queen heart castle...**

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Joker pada Shouta, Yumiko dan Magica yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sesaat tampak jelas kebimbangan di wajah Shouta maupun Magica dan juga Yumiko, ketiganya hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku akan tinggal disini… Siapa tau kakakku kembali kemari… " jawab Shouta dengan wajah setengah merunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa keraguannya.

"Kurasa aku juga akan disini… " jawab Magica yang ternyata ikut memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Joker. Jujur dia jadi merasa simpatik dengan NPC 'aneh' itu.

"Aku juga sama... " timpal Yumiko yang juga lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal.

"Lalu Joker, apa kau punya rencana?" tanya _Queen_ Marie menanyakan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Joker setelah ini.

"Aku akan mencari Sakura dan pergi ke tempat Game master." Jawab Joker dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu kami ikut!" samber Reika yang sudah muncul bersama dengan Jiraiya, Reiki dan juga Rei yang terpaksa diseret oleh Jiraiya.

"Reika!" Yumiko sangat senang melihat Reika yang ternyata selamat dan berhasil lolos dari Kakashi.

"KAKAK!" Shouta yang melihat Rei segera berlari menghambur memeluk kakaknya. Yah, walaupun dia sering meledek kakaknya itu tapi dia sangat sayang sama sang kakak.

"Lalu mana Shun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yumiko yang melihat kalau Shun dan yang lain tak ikut bersama Reika.

"Tampaknya Shun beserta yang lain juga tertangkap." Kata Reiki menduga-duga, pasalnya Shun belum tiba sampai detik ini juga.

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan Sai dan Yoko juga tertangkap... Mereka pergi lebih dulu dari kita tapi sampai saat ini belum muncul juga... " kata Yumiko yang juga merasakan Sai dan Yoko juga sudah di tangkap.

"Makanya kita harus ke tempat Game master! Gue yakin mereka semua ada disana!" celetuk Reika penuh napsu menggebu. Dia yakin sekali tertangkapnya teman-teman mereka karena ulah Game master (disini Reika dan yang lain belum tau kalau Game master adalah si Sasuke).

"Kalau kau mau ke tempat Game master ikut sertakan kami juga!" kata Reiki yang detik itu juga memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Joker. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantu kalian untuk sampai kesana." Balas Jiraiya yang sepertinya dia bisa mengantarkan Joker dan yang lain ke tempat Game master dengan cara cepat.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti di tempat Game master? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan juga yang lainnya?.

**TBC** …

* * *

Author : Untuk pertarungan disini gak begitu saia perlihatkan dulu semuanya, mungkin mulai dari chapter depan bakalan banyak adegan _battle_-nya. Soalnya ada kemungkinan pihak kubu Joker kumpul semua dan ada kemungkinan terjadi bentrokan. Oh, ya disini para _execute_ _staff_ juga gak tau kalau Game master itu adalah Sasuke dan sebagian pemain yang memihak Game master juga belum tau identitasnya. Shimizu sama Kimimaru disini juga gak tau perihal keberadaan Kabuto. Yang merasa jurus para OC-nya belum lengkap bisa dikirim lagi.

Teleport ticket : benda yang digunakan untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh secara instant, bisa digunakan dimana saja, benda ini bisa didapat dengan cara menukarkan point.

Kalau ada saran, kritik, dan ide selama masih berkaitan dengan isi cerita akan diterima dengan baik. Dan kelihatannya memang akan terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran. Dan jangan khawatirkan Rei, itu anak emang penakut ceritanya hehehe *gampari Rei rame-rame*. Yosh, minna...

Oh, ya story akatsuki detective at school akan saia update tiap akhir pekan, uhmm maap kalau lama... Lagi banyak tpaper home works ehehehe...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	31. Neverland : Trade!

Author : Oh, ya tempat Game master itu kayak sebuah tower tinggi yang dikelilingi oleh tebing curam dan disekitar tower itu terdapat hutan belantara juga. Semoga bisa membayangkannya. Dan untuk yang terjadi di dunia nyata akan jadi kejutan jadi gak bisa dibongkar sekarang.

Riku : Sepertinya ada readers yang nebak hampir tepat ya *lirik-lirik*.

Sasuke (game master) : Tapi gue gak terima nih, masa dibilang kayak pedofil? *mojok sambil ngais-ngais daun*.

Joker : Yang tabah ya *nepok-nepok pala Sasuke pake kipas kartu*.

Author : Ternyata ada juga yang kepikiran Joker itu Gaara? *lirik-lirik Gaara yang masih adem-ayem molor*. Dan kemanakah si Tsunade? Mari kita teropong keberadaannya.

Naruto : Jangan bilang kalau Joker itu adalah si Tsunade yang menyamar? *histeris*.

Sakura : Itu tidak mungkin ... *pingsan*.

Author : Lupakan pendapat edan si Naruto. Hmm, selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati, maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, yang penting ayo bertualang lagi! Hehehehe. Enjoy it.

Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa labil, multi genres, complex theme, typo.

Pairing : Hint.

Genres : Adventure/Action/Fantasy/Friendship/Tragedy/Humour/Crime.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto yang hadir kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto.

Para OC milik readers yang mengirim (arigatou minna!).

Story di cerita ini milik kami (Yuki n Riku).

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 30**

**(Trade!)**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya ...

.

.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya kepada yang lainnya, saat ini dia sedang membuka _portal_ langsung ke tempat _base_ Game master.

"Gue siap! Sangat siap!" jawab Reika yang langsung berlari mendekati _portal_ tersebut.

"Kami juga siap!" jawab Yumiko dan Magica secara berbarengan.

"Aku juga siap." Reiki menjawab dengan kalem.

"Uh… Gue siap." Jawab Rei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung dan kena keplak sama Jiraiya yang gemas melihat sikap anak ini seperti setengah niat setengahnya lagi kagak.

"Aku juga siap!" kata Shouta yang menjawab dengan mantap.

Akhirnya setelah dilihatnya semua sudah siap, satu-persatu mulai berjalan memasuki _portal_. Di dahului oleh Joker yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Reika, Reiki, Rei, Shouta, Magica dan Yumiko dan diakhiri oleh Jiraiya yang masuk bersama dengan Gamabunta. _Queen_ Marie dan Alice hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan rasa cemas. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ikut tapi dia tak ingin menambah masalah untuk Joker, makanya dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di istana.

* * *

**In Game master place...**

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang saat itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura berada.

"Entahlah Sasuke, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh… " jawab Sakura yang tidak jelas apa maksud dari perkataannya. "Lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya? Dimana mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi yang ingin tau bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya yang lain dan juga peralihan topik, karena jujur otaknya masih sulit mencerna semua ini, Joker yang dia kira adalah Sasuke ternyata bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Game master.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah mencemaskan mereka." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat Sakura merasa aneh sedikit. Dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya, dari ucapannya terdengar seperti dia sedang berusaha untuk membuat Sakura melupakan sejenak tentang teman-temannya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… " balas Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu mengenai Joker. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tujuan utamanya mengajak Sakura berbicara karena dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Joker.

"Mengenai Joker? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran melihat gelagat bicara Sasuke jadi sedikit mencurigakan.

"Apa Joker pernah membahas mengenai sesuatu di Neverland? Atau dia pernah memberitahu padamu apa yang sedang terjadi? Atau dia mengatakan alasannya melakukan permainan ini dan semacamnya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, dapat jelas terlihat kalau Sasuke ingin sekali mengetahui tentang Joker.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan misi miliknya, itu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dia takut kalau sampai salah ingat, pasalnya semenjak berada di dalam Neverland dia merasa seperti kehilangan ingatannya satu-persatu.

"Kau yakin tidak ada?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Sakura berikan.

"Iya, rasanya begitu." Balas Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Sakura… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu… Aku… " Sasuke sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pembicaraannya terhenti oleh suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Ck… Masuklah!" kata Sasuke yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke… Game master ingin bicara denganmu, dia sudah menunggu di luar." Kata Shimizu yang masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil memberitahu kalau Game master ingin menemui Sasuke. Pernyataan dari gadis itu membuat Sakura semakin bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudnya ini? Game master? Bukankah kau Game master? Lalu siapa Game master yang dimaksud?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa ingin tau yang luar biasa.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar, kemudian dia pergi ke luar ruangan bersama dengan Shimizu meninggalkan Sakura dengan segudang pertanyaan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa Game master yang dimaksud oleh Shimizu.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa kalian semua sudah siap dengan rencana kita?" bisik Jiraiya yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik tebing curam sambil mengintai keadaan. Dapat terlihat kalau Naruto dan yang lainnya ada disana, mereka semua sedang terkurung bersama-sama dan siap untuk menjalani eksekusi.

"Joker, ada kemungkinan Sakura berada di ruangan paling atas, atau dimana ya? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kau periksa semua jendela di _tower_ itu." Kata Jiraiya malah bingung sendiri sambil menyuruh Joker untuk memeriksa semua jendela yang ada di _tower_ tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Joker segera menghilang.

"Apa Joker bisa sendirian?" tanya Reika sedikit ragu sambil menatap Joker yang udah sukses lompat dari satu jendela ke jendela lain.

"Lo itu dodol ya? Jelas dia bisa, lah. Ingat dia itu Joker! Karena dia Joker, pasti dia bisa." Samber Rei sambil ledekin Reika dan sukses kena getokan gagang pedang dari Reika.

"Kalian, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Ingat, rencana kita harus berhasil." Kata Jiraiya menyuruh Rei dan Reika untuk diam.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sakura… " Sakura yang sedang bingung mau berbuat apa ditambah lagi dengan keanehan sikap Sasuke jadi dibuat tambah bingung dengan kehadiran Joker yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari luar beranda dan kini sedang memanggilnya.

"Joker?" Sakura yang kaget segera keluar dan menghampiri Joker yang sudah berdiri di beranda itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan perasaan terkejut, karena dia tak menyangka Joker mampu menemukannya secepat ini.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Ikutlah denganku Sakura… " balas Joker yang sekarang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sejenak Sakura terdiam, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hatinya merasa bimbang, dia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke tapi dilain sisi dia juga ingin ikut bersama Joker.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan… '_ batin Sakura penuh kebimbangan, dan keraguan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Joker?" tanya Karin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan secara mendadak. Dia memang diminta Shimizu untuk membawa Sakura ke ruangan Game master, tapi siapa yang mengira kalau dia malah bertemu dengan Joker disini.

"Ck… " Joker secara reflek langsung melempar kartu-kartu miliknya ke arah Karin. Karin yang tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sekarang tubuhnya malah terperangkap oleh kartu-kartu tersebut dan dia sendiri menempel di dinding seperti seekor serangga yang terperangkap di dalam jaring laba-laba.

"Ayo cepat Sakura kita pergi!" kata Joker yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura merespon dengan mengikuti langkah Joker keluar dari ruangan itu, seolah keraguannya yang sempat terjadi hilang begitu saja. Mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sai, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Yoko yang sekarang berada disuatu ruangan bersama Sai, dan sedang memperhatikan Sai yang sedang mencari kunci.

"Tentu saja, kita harus menyelamatkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Gue yakin mereka simpen kuncinya di ruangan ini." Balas Sai sambil tetap fokus mencari.

"Kenapa kita gak bilang langsung aja ke Sasuke, minta dia melepaskan semuanya?" tanya Yoko yang sepertinya gak mau repot harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti maling.

"Gak bisa… Karena gue ngerasa semua ini adalah rencananya Sasuke… " balas Sai sambil memikirkan omongan yang dia dengar antara Sasuke juga Shimizu dan Kimimaru.

_'Tak salah lagi, gue jelas denger Sasuke nyuruh Shimizu dan Kimimaru untuk menangkap Shun dan yang lain.'_ Batin Sai merasa yakin kalau dia tak salah dengar saat itu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Guren yang mendadak muncul disitu.

"Cih, kita ketahuan! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini Yoko!" kata Sai segera menarik tangan Yoko untuk keluar dari beranda.

"Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lari!" Guren dengan sigap segera mengejar Sai dan Yoko yang lari menuju beranda.

"PAINTING!" Sai menggambar seekor burung besar. Dia segera menaiki burung tersebut bersama Yoko dan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Kalian tak akan bisa lolos!" kata Guren yang segera membuat sayap dari Kristal, dia segera terbang mengejar Sai dan Yoko.

.

.

"Hei, itu kayak jurus _painting_ milik Sai!" celetuk Reika sambil menunjuk sisi kiri _tower _dimana disana terlihat seperti ada seekor burung besar dengan bentuk yang tak wajar sedang terbang menjauhi _tower_ dan dibelakangnya terlihat ada yang mengejar mereka.

"CRYSTAL ARROWS!" Guren menggunakan jurus Kristal-kristal kecil yang tajam dan menyerang Sai dan Yoko. Serangan itu membuat Sai kehilangan keseimbangan untuk menggunakan jurusnya. Akhirnya jurus tersebut menghilang membuat Sai dan juga Yoko terjatuh ke dalam semak-semak hutan yang berada disekitar _tower_.

"AH! MEREKA TERJATUH!" kata Magica dengan panik, sampai tak sadar kalau dia berteriak cukup kencang.

"Pelankan suaramu!" kata Reiki dengan kalem menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Magica langsung terdiam, merasa tak enak dengan tindakannya tadi. Hampir saja dia membuat mereka ketahuan.

"Kita harus menolongnya!" balas Reika yang khawatir dengan keadaan dua orang temannya itu, ditambah lagi mereka sedang dikejar musuh.

"Kita harus fokus dengan tujuan awal kita, jangan beranjak dari posisimu." Kata Jiraiya yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan kejadian tadi.

"Tapi kita juga tak bisa membiarkan mereka! Mereka dalam bahaya!" sambar Reika dengan cepat dan dia nyaris saja ikut berteriak seperti Magica karena mendengar jawaban dari Jiraiya yang seolah mau mengorbankan Sai dan Yoko begitu saja.

"Kau ini tak bisa diam sekali. Shouta, kau pergilah ke tempat jatuhnya Sai dan juga temannya itu." Kata Jiraiya sedikit sebal dengan Reika yang gampang terpancing. Lalu dia menyuruh Shouta untuk pergi menyusul Sai dan temannya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, kau menyuruh anak kecil untuk pergi kesana?" Reika nyaris tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang diambil Jiraiya.

"Hei, Reika-senpai… Jangan remehkan aku, ya. Gini-gini aku bisa membunuhmu sekali serang tau kalau ketemu di PVP." Dengus Shouta rada kesal karena kemampuannya diragukan. "Akan kubuktikan, aku bisa menolong mereka!" sambungnya lagi yang kemudian segera bergegas pergi, tinggal Reika yang melotot horror melihat anak itu benar-benar pergi sedangkan Jiraiya, Reiki bahkan Rei terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Magica dan Yumiko juga tak bisa banyak berkomentar meskipun kedua gadis itu sama cemasnya dengan Reika.

"Apa kalian tidak khawatir?" tanya Reika yang sebenarnya dia cemas dan mempedulikan Shouta.

"Tak usah khawatir, dia itu gak lemah." Balas Rei sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**Inside The Tower...**

.

.

"Karin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shimizu dengan kaget begitu dilihatnya Karin tengah terperangkap dengan kartu-kartu dan dirinya menempel di dinding.

"Joker… Dia ada disini dan membawa Sakura pergi!" jawab Karin dengan tatapan memelas ke Shimizu berharap gadis itu mau menolongnya lepas dari kartu-kartu yang membuatnya terjebak.

"Kau bodoh!" balas Shimizu yang malah meninggalkan Karin begitu saja disana.

.

.

_Drap… Drap… Drap… _

Sakura dan Joker berlari sepanjang lorong dari kejaran para pasukan **Undergound elite ninja** di belakang mereka. Sakura tau kalau mereka sedang dalam bahaya, tapi dia merasakan suatu perasaan senang yang luar biasa, dia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sekilas Sakura kembali mengingat sesuatu di masa lalunya ketika dia berusia lima tahun.

**Sakura flashback**

"_Kemari kalian anak-anak nakal!" terlihat seorang wanita setengah baya tengah berteriak kesal dan berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sedang berlari bersama seseorang._

"_Ayo cepat larinya Sakura!" kata anak disebelahnya sambil terus memegang kuat tangan Sakura._

_Mereka terus berlari sepanjang jalan sampai menjadi perhatian dari beberapa orang yang melintasi mereka. Mereka terus berlari dan kemudian berbelok ke salah satu gang dan bersembunyi di balik tembok gang tersebut._

**End flashback**.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Apa mereka masih mengejar kita?" tanya Sakura dengan riang, meskipun dia lelah berlari tapi dia benar-benar merasa senang untuk suatu alasan yang dia sendiri tidak memahaminya, seperti sebuah masa lalu yang kembali dia alami.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Jawab Joker dengan singkat. Sekarang keduanya tengah bersembunyi di salah satu lorong dari tempat itu dan lorong yang mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian adalah jalan buntu, mau tak mau mereka harus segera keluar dari lorong itu.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang mereka, apa kau siap Sakura?" Joker bersiap sudah mengeluarkan sederet kartu-kartu miliknya untuk menyerang. Sakura mengangguk cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Joker.

"Ayo maju!" balas Sakura yang juga sudah bersiap. Dalam hitungan menit Sakura dan Joker segera menyergap pasukan yang mengejar mereka.

.

~o0o~

.

_Dor… Dor… Dor… Dor…_

Disisi lain terlihat Yoko dan Sai tengah bertarung melawan Guren yang mengejar mereka. Yoko menembakkan senjata andalannya _magnum_ ke arah Guren. Guren menghindari serangan-serangan itu dan sesekali Kristal-kristal yang menjadi sayapnya sekarang melindungi tubuh Guren dari serangan Yoko.

"Kau pikir bisa melukaiku dengan sejata seperti itu? Rasakan ini!" kata Guren meremehkan Yoko. Dengan cepat dia memanjangkan sayapnya dan menyerang Yoko dengan sayap itu. Yoko terkena pukulan dari sayapnya membuatnya terjatuh.

"Crystal arrows!" Guren kembali menyerang Yoko yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya.

"SHIELD!" Sai dengan cepat membuat tameng dari jurus _painting_ miliknya. Dan dia menahan jurus Guren sekaligus melindungi Yoko. "Yoko, cepat bangun!" kata Sai meminta Yoko untuk segera bangun dan berlindung ke tempat yang lain, biar bagaimanapun tameng yang dia buat hanya terbuat dari tinta, dan perlahan tameng itupun menghilang.

"Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lolos! Crystal Shield! Crystal Sword!" Guren memanggil kekuatan lain, dan muncul tameng serta pedang yang terbuat dari Kristal.

.

.

Guren mencari Sai dan Yoko yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dengan brutal dia menebas semak-semak tersebut. Secara perlahan-lahan dari arah belakang Sai melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras ke arah Guren, tapi serangan itu sudah disadari oleh Guren, dia menahan tendangan Sai dengan tameng miliknya. Kemudian Guren mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Sai, tapi pemuda itu segera mengelak, dengan menggunakan pijakan kakinya, dia menaikkan kaki yang satunya lagi ke arah tameng Guren, dan kedua kakinya mendorong Guren dengan keras, Sai sendiri segera melompat ke belakang sambil mengambil busur ditembakkannya beberapa anak panah ke arah Guren. Tapi Guren menangkisnya dengan tameng yang dia pegang sehingga anak-anak panah itu menancap di tameng.

"Desperado!" Yoko juga tak mau diam saja. Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk menyerang segera digunakannya. Yoko menggunakan jurus **Desperado**, yaitu jurus hujan peluru yang diarahkan ke musuh. Serangan ini dihindari Guren dan ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Guren yang kesal karena terkena jurus itu segera menerjang Yoko dengan cepat, dia menggunakan tameng besarnya untuk menghantam Yoko. Benar saja gadis itu terlempar akibat serudukan dari Guren.

"Yoko!" Sai berteriak cemas saat melihat temannya terlempar cukup keras. "Chain!" Sai kembali menggunakan jurus _painting_ dan menggambar rantai besar, ketika dilihatnya Guren akan kembali menyerang Yoko, Sai segera mengikat Guren dengan rantai yang diciptakannya.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau sai!" kata Guren dengan marah, kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Sai. Dengan satu sabetan pedang, rantai buatan Sai hancur, dia segera berlari menerjang Sai sambil menyiapkan pedangnya yang siap dia hunuskan ke tubuh Sai. Terkejut dengan kecepatan Guren, Sai hanya terdiam.

"Mati kau!" kata Guren yang siap menghunuskan pedangnya itu.

"Gun Fire!" satu tembakan bola api raksasa tepat mengenai Guren membuat gadis itu terlempar. Guren segera bangkit, dapat terlihat sayap-sayap kristalnya sudah menghilang begitu juga dengan senjata yang tadi dia gunakan. Dia berdiri sambil menatap marah ke arah Yoko.

BRUK!.

Yoko tampaknya kelelahan setelah menggunakan jurus tersebut, dia terjatuh lemas. Sai yang melihat Yoko terjatuh segera menghampiri gadis itu untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Yoko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai sambil menopang tubuh Yoko.

"Iya, aku cuma kelelahan. Tapi lihat, tampaknya jurus tadi melukai Guren dengan telak." Balas Yoko sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Guren yang sekarang sedang menahan rasa marah dan rasa sakit sekaligus.

"Jangan senang dulu kalian… " balas Guren yang sekarang kembali berdiri, tampaknya dia bersiap untuk menyerang kembali.

.

.

"Ah! Itu Sai-senpai sama temannya! A-ada Guren-senpai juga… Eh, Guren-senpai sepertinya mau melakukan sesuatu…? Ga-gawat dia sepertinya mau mengeluarkan jurus itu! Aku harus cepat kesana!" Shouta yang melihat Sai sedang berhadapan dengan Guren dari kejauhan langsung bergegas menghampirinya untuk menolong. Dia pernah melawan Guren dan cukup tau jurus menakutkan yang dimiliki wanita itu. Kalau sampai Sai dan Yoko terkena jurus itu, bisa gawat sekali.

"Akan kuhabisi disini, terutama kau!" kata Guren sambil kembali mengeluarkan _crystal_ _sword_ di tangannya. "FROZEN HEART!" serangan itu ditujukan ke Yoko. Seketika tubuh Yoko membeku tertutup oleh kristal beku, setelah itu Guren maju dan melakukan serangan menyilang dengan pedangnya ke arah Yoko. Sai tak sempat memberi respon untuk menangkis serangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"AHHHH!" _life_ _point_ yang tersisa pada diri Yoko kini hanya tinggal satu.

"Serangan terakhir rasakan ini!" Guren kembali mengayunkan pedangnya untuk dia hunuskan ke tubuh gadis itu.

"REVENGE!" Shouta sambil berlari mengeluarkan jurus _Revenge_, jurus perlindungan dari serangan fisik maupun sihir.

"A-APA INI?" serangan Guren tertahan oleh pedang-pedang yang sekarang melayang mengitari tubuh Yoko. Ke empat pedang itu menyerap serangan dari Guren.

"Tunggu apa lagi, serang dia Sai-senpai!" teriak Shouta dari kejauhan menyuruh Sai untuk segera bertindak.

"Ah, baiklah!" Sai yang tadi sempat terbengong akhirnya kembali sadar. Dia menendang tangan Guren membuat pegangannya pada pedang itu terlepas. Tak hanya itu, Sai juga kembali memukul perut gadis itu cukup keras membuat Guren terdorong beberapa jarak dari mereka. Pedang-pedang yang mengitari tubuh Yoko sekarang berdiri dan satu-persatu mulai menyerang Guren.

_Set… Set…_

Sai ikut menambahkan dengan menyerang Guren dengan panah, tapi Guren berhasil menghindar. Guren akhirnya lari dari sana.

"Shouta, tolong jaga Yoko. Aku akan mengejar Guren!" Sai meminta Shouta untuk menjaga Yoko sedangkan dia akan pergi mengejar Guren yang melarikan diri.

* * *

**Outside Tower...**

.

.

"Teman-teman, kalian tidak apa-apa? Kenapa Sasuke sampai mengurung kalian semua?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada diluar _tower_ bersama dengan Joker. Dia berusaha untuk mencari cara melepaskan Naruto juga yang lainnya yang terkurung.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu? Sasuke sudah ketemu? Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias begitu mendengar Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik nanti saja. Sekarang bagaimana cara melepaskan kalian dari sini?" Sakura berusaha untuk menhindari topik mengenai Sasuke ini, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya bisa lolos dari tempat ini, dan sepertinya Sasuke memiliki niat tersendiri yang dia sendiri juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Berhenti sampai disana Sakura!" muncul Shimizu dari belakang bersama dengan Kuro NPC pendampingnya. Matanya membelalak besar sambil menatap Sakura, dapat terlihat kebencian terpancar dari mata gadis itu.

"Shimizu, aku tau kau sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke, kan? Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Kita semua disini berteman dan sama-sama berjuang!" kata Sakura berusaha untuk melunakkan hati Shimizu.

"Diam! Aku... Aku akan selalu mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan Sasuke padaku, apapun itu termasuk untuk menghancurkan kalian semua!" balas Shimizu yang sepertinya sudah bertekad bulat untuk tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Percuma kita berbicara padanya." kata Joker yang merasa semua perkataan Sakura ke Shimizu semuanya sia-sia.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tetap tinggal Sakura?" muncul Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Tatapannya terlihat datar.

"Sasuke... Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kami semua disini mencarimu! Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi dihatinya. Teman yang mereka cari tapi mengapa malah menyerang mereka. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Sasuke?" sambung Naruto lagi sambil berteriak keras.

"Tujuanku... " Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Joker dengan tatapan aneh, tangan Sasuke terkepal, sepertinya dia sendiri sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dihatinya.

"Sasuke... " Shimizu menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan cemas. Dia tidak tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke saat ini, hanya saja dia seperti menatap Joker dengan penuh arti, apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Apapun itu kalian akan berakhir disini, satu-persatu dari kalian akan mendapat hukuman dari _execute_ _staff_!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berubah perangai secara tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga dia mau menghukum teman-temannya.

"Tak mungkin... Sasuke, jangan bercanda ya! Kau mau membunuh kami semua?" Kiba nyaris tak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke, apa-apaan dia mau membunuh seenaknya saja.

* * *

"Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi Guren! Lo harus dapet balesan!" kali ini gantian Sai yang mengejar Guren yang melarikan diri dari Sai.

"Jangan sok, Sai! Crystal arrows!" guren yang berlari segera berbalik dan menyerang Sai dengan kristal-kristal tajam. Sai menghindari serangan itu dengan lincah. Dia bergerak maju dan ketika dia sudah berada di depan Guren satu tendangan berhasil dia daratkan.

"Ergh... Kurang ajar!" Guren mengerang kesal setelah mendapat tendangan dari Sai. "Crystal wings!" Guren kembali mengeluarkan sayap kristal-kristalnya, meski bentuk sayap itu sudah tidak utuh lagi tapi Guren tetap memaksa untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu. Setelah mengeluarkan sayap itu, Guren kabur dari Sai.

"Cih... Dia lari lagi!" Sai mendesis kesal melihat Guren yang kembali melarikan diri. Sai mengejarnya dengan seekor burung besar yang dia gambar lagi. _'Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos!'_ Sai bertekad dalam hati untuk menghentikan Guren sekarang juga. Dia segera menyiapkan busur dan panahnya, lalu diarahkannya ke Guren yang sedang terbang rendah membelakanginya.

"Twin Fangs Arrow!" Sai melepaskan dua anak panahnya, seketika kedua anak panah itu berubah bentuk seperti taring raksasa yang mengincar Guren. Guren yang merasakan ada yang mengincarnya segera berbalik dan melihat panah itu sudah melesat ke arahnya.

_Jleb... Jleb..._

Guren tertancap di pohon akibat serangan itu, dengan kesal dia mengerang dan berusaha meronta.

"Kali ini tak ada ampun... Thunder bird!" Sai menggunakan jurus **Thunder** **bird**, yaitu jurus anak panah yang dia lepaskan secepat kilat, anak panah yang dia lepaskan akan melesat cepat dan melintas lurus dengan aliran listrik yang berbentuk seperti seekor burung Rajawali dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dapat terlihat burung Rajawali yang terbentuk itu akan menyerang musuh dengan menggunakan cakar besarnya.

"ARGHHH!" Guren yang sudah tak bisa lari lagi karena tertahan oleh dua taring besar itu terkena jurus tadi dengan sangat telak. Seketika dia lenyap dengan kata lain _game_ _over_. (Dia _game_ _over_ karena _life point_-nya sisa setengah akibat jurus _Gun_ _fire_ milik Yoko yang merupakan jurus tembakan bola api yang sangat besar dan jurus _Thunder_ _bird_ sendiri memiliki kerusakan sampai 22000 _point_ aslinya).

"Selamat tinggal Guren... " Sai hanya menatap kosong melihat Guren yang _game_ _over_, kemudian dia bergegas menuju tempat Yoko dan Shouta berada.

* * *

"Sasuke, hentikan semua ini! Kita selesaikan semua ini bersama dan setelah itu kita bisa pulang kembali ke dunia kita!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya masih berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran Sakura? Setengah dari mereka akan kubebaskan kalau kau mau menyerahkan semua pandora box yang kau dapatkan." Balas Sasuke yang sepertinya mengincar pandora box yang didapatkan Sakura dari misi yang dia jalankan. "Dan setengahnya lagi akan kubebaskan kalau kau mau dengan sukarela menukarkannya dengan dirimu sendiri Sakura." Sambungnya lagi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura!" teriak Naruto secara langsung meminta Sakura untuk tak melakukan yang diminta Sasuke. "Sasuke! Kau sudah gila ya? Lo suruh Sakura menukar nyawanya untuk kami!" sambung Naruto lagi yang kini amarahnya sudah meledak, andai saja dia tidak terkurung, mungkin saat ini dia akan berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menghajarnya supaya pemuda itu sadar atas tindakan yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" kata Joker yang segera berdiri di depan Sakura untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Joker, kumohon untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang mengambil keputusan... " kata Sakura yang meminta Joker untuk tidak menghalangi niat yang akan dia lakukan.

"Tidak akan... " balas Joker yang sepertinya keras kepala dan tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kumohon... Untuk kali ini jangan lakukan apa-apa untukku. Ini perintah! Bukankah tugasmu sebagai NPC pendamping untuk menuruti semua perintah?" Sakura menatap Joker dengan sangat serius dan gadis itu sepertinya sudah bertekat kuat untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini.

"..." Joker tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia akhirnya mundur dan membiarkan Sakura untuk melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

"Jiraiya-sensei ini gawat! Kita harus segera kesana untuk menyelamatkan mereka!" kata Reika yang kelihatannya sudah sangat gemas ingin segera pergi kesana dan menolong.

"Jangan gegabah Reika! Kalau mereka tau kita ada disini, bisa-bisa nyawa Naruto dan yang lain yang berada dalam kurungan menjadi taruhannya!" balas Reiki mencoba menenangkan Reika agar anak itu tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah walaupun sepertinya dia juga ikutan gemas tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahan keinginannya itu.

"Tenanglah, kita tunggu Naruto dan yang lainnya bebas baru kita maju untuk menolong, karena aku juga tidak yakin Sasuke akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja." Jiraiya juga sependapat dengan Reiki, sekarang mereka semua terpaksa harus menahan emosi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Aku akan menyerahkan pandora box kepadamu... " Sakura maju ke depan dan meletakkan ke empat pandora box yang dia miliki di tanah. Shimizu segera mengambil ke empat pandora box tersebut.

"Shimizu lepaskan sebagian dari mereka." Kata Sasuke meminta Shimizu untuk membebaskan sebagian tawanan.

"Selanjutnya, apa kau akan menukarkan nyawamu untuk yang sebagian lagi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang kini masih terdiam.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Sakura benar-benar akan menukarkan nyawanya?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya dugaan seseorang mengenai 'akan ada yang mengorbankan diri' bisa saja terjadi disini. Dan untuk jurus Sai sama Yoko itu termasuk serangan yang bisa direflek. Dan kalau Frozen heart itu jurus sihir yang membekukan lawan seketika, gak bisa direflek atau dihindari, satu-satunya cara yang harus ngeboost life point begitu terkena serangan itu.

Oh, ya disini ada dua OC bernama Kyoko (satu yang berpihak pada GM dan satu berpihak pada Joker). Kyoko yang berpihak pada Joker nama panggilannya akan diganti menjadi Yoko.

Apakah Sakura dicerita ini terlalu Marry Sue? Mohon pencerahannya.

Untuk adegan _battle_-nya masih akan berlanjut sampai beberapa chapter ke depan, jadi siap-siap ya mungkin ada yang _game_ _over_ lagi selain Guren *dilempar berjamaah*.

Yosh, minna! Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran, ide, atau sekedar sharing mengenai fic ini akan diterima selagi masih ada sangkut pautnya.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day!**


	32. Neverland : Sakura Decision

Author : Saia mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang besar untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini, makasih semuanya termasuk silent readers yang juga ikut membaca hehehe. Dan untuk yang menanyakan Itachi dan Sasori mereka akan dimunculkan nanti, dan mengenai urutan anggota akatsuki yang muncul itu urutannya dari nomor terakhir sampai satu yang merupakan tokoh favo si Riku (ayolah dia ngeles, pasti kemunculan akatsuki dia acak pake dadu *dilempar joystick*). Saia tidak akan banyak comment hehehe, selamat menikmati, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, chara death, OC (if you dislike all OC just click back arrow), bahasa antara waras dan tak waras.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst (dengan resmi menyematkan Angst).

Pairing : Masih hint (yang ada ide untuk pair silahkan memberi usul).

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except OC).

Story : By Riku n Yuki.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 31**

**(Sakura Decision)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan melakukannya… Aku akan menukarkan nyawaku untuk teman-temanku," ucap Sakura dengan mantap, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan tanpa adanya suatu keraguan.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kurungan. Sesaat Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap sebagian lagi teman-temannya, dan saat itu juga Naruto merasa yakin kalau Sakura sungguh-sungguh atas perkataannya dan akan benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang telah dia putuskan.

"Sasuke! Aku akan melakukannya, tapi bebaskan dulu mereka!" kata Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membebaskan dulu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Sakura? Aku akan menepati janji kalau kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan." Jawab Sasuke yang belum puas sebelum Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sasuke! Teman macam apa kau ini, hah? Aku tidak mau percaya kalau kau adalah benar-benar Sasuke! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal ini pada teman-temannya!" balas Naruto yang lagi-lagi kembali emosi, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke melakukan semua ini setelah mereka semua bersusah-payah untuk mencarinya tapi balasannya seperti ini.

"Kau diam saja! Ayo cepat Sakura, lakukan! Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka kalau kau terlalu lama untuk mengambil keputusan!" Sasuke balas berteriak, terlihat dia juga jadi emosi dan sedikit terpancing dengan kata-kata Naruto.

.

.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita bergerak. Rei, kau sudah siap?" kata Jiraiya yang segera bersiap untuk melakukan serangan.

"Ya-ya, aku siap!" jawab Rei yang menyiapkan panah dan juga busurnya.

"Bagus, setelah kau mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku bersama Reika, Reiki, Magica dan juga Yumiko akan segera turun ke bawah." Jiraiya kini sudah menaiki Gamabunta bersama dengan ke empat orang lainnya.

"Akan kulakukan… " balas Rei, kemudian dia berdiri dan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan busur dan anak panahnya.

"Shooting Stars!" Rei menembakkan sebuah anak panah ke atas langit malam, panah itu melesat cepat menembus awan gelap yang bergumpal. Seketika muncul cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Dan cahaya itu jatuh satu-persatu dari atas langit ke bawah. **Shooting Stars **adalah jurus dimana Rei akan menembakkan satu anak panahnya ke langit, dan muncul puluhan cahaya besar yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata yang jatuh, serangan ini akan menyerang musuh yang berada di bawah, merupakan salah satu jurus besar. Disebut _Shooting_ _Stars _karena bentuk serangannya seperti puluhan bintang yang jatuh.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget dengan munculnya puluhan cahaya yang jatuh menyerang tempatnya berada secara tiba-tiba.

"Bagus, ayo Gamabunta!" Jiraiya, bersama dengan ke empat orang pemain lainnya segera melompat ke bawah dengan Gamabunta. Kesempatan ini digunakannya untuk membebaskan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan!" Shimizu berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tapi cahaya-cahaya yang muncul menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kalian cepat pergi!" Joker menyuruh para pemain yang sudah lolos untuk segera melarikan diri dengan menggunakan kesempatan ini. "Ayo Sakura, kita juga pergi!" Joker segera menarik Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ayo cepat ke atas sana!" kata Magica yang sudah berada disana sambil meneriaki teman-temannya.

"Ikuti kami!" Yumiko meminta teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya sampai ke atas.

.

.

"Ah, bagaimana bukanya ini." Jiraiya sekarang sedang kebingungan bagaimana caranya membebaskan Naruto dan sisa pemain lainnya yang masih terkurung.

"Sensei, bukanya pake kunci! Apa sensei punya kuncinya?" celetuk Shikamaru dengan malas melihat Jiraiya sekarang kayak orang gila sambil guncang-guncangin pintu kurungan.

"Sensei, kita harus cepat! Jurus Rei kayaknya udah mau habis tuh!" kata Reika sambil melihat cahaya yang turun semakin sedikit.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Tangkap ini!" muncul Sai dari atas sambil terbang dengan seekor burung besar bersama dengan Shouta dan Yoko. Dia melempar sebuah kunci kepada Jiraiya. "Gunakan itu sensei!" sambungnya lagi menyuruh Jiraiya untuk menggunakan kunci tersebut.

"Kalian tak akan lari kemana-mana!" muncul Tifa bersama dengan para pasukannya.

"Sensei cepat lepaskan Naruto dan yang lain, biar kami berdua menghadang mereka." Kata Reiki yang kemudian maju bersama Reika untuk menghadang pasukan-pasukan itu.

"Ayo maju Reiki!" kata Reika yang langsung menyerbu pasukan-pasukan itu sendirian, tak lama Reiki juga ikut bergabung bersamanya.

.

.

"Sakura! Pegang tanganku!" Sai segera terbang rendah menghampiri Sakura.

"Bawa Sakura pergi!" kata Joker menyuruh Sakura untuk segera naik dan pergi bersama Joker.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang segera menarik Joker untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Aku harus mengambil kembali Pandora box. Pergilah!" balas Joker yang langsung memaksa Sakura untuk segera naik bersama Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Joker pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita tolong yang lainnya!" kata Sai meminta agar Sakura tidak terlalu mencemaskan Joker. NPC itu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ayo cepat kalian naiklah!" Jiraiya menyuruh satu-persatu para pemain lainnya untuk menaiki Gamabunta yang sekarang ukuran tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar.

"Kami semua sudah siap sensei!" kata Naruto setelah mengecek satu-satu temannya tak ada satupun yang kurang.

"Baiklah sekarang kita jemput Joker dan juga Rei!" Jiraiya bergegas naik ke atas punggung Gamabunta dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

"Reika! Reiki! Ayo cepat naik!" Sai segera menghampiri Reika dan Reiki yang sedang bertempur melawan para pasukan rahasia. Tanpa mengulur waktu Reika dan Reiki segera melompat menaiki burung raksasa yang dikendarai Sai.

"Kurang ajar… Kenapa jadi berantakan seperti ini!" desis Sasuke kesal melihat rencana yang dia buat jadi berantakan.

"Sasuke pergilah! Bawa Pandora box, biar aku yang mengatasinya!" kata Shimizu yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera pergi sambil menyerahkan Pandora box kepadanya.

"Kuserahkan padamu Shimizu!" balas Sasuke yang bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Akan tetapi...

_Jreb…_

Sebuah kartu menahan tombol pintu yang akan digunakan oleh Sasuke.

_Bzzzzttt…_

Tombol pintu itupun terlihat konslet dan mengalami kerusakan. Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sasuke!" Shimizu segera menghalangi Joker yang datang ingin menyerang Sasuke. Dia mengayunkan tongkat besarnya ke arah Joker, NPC itu mengelak beberapa kali dari serangan yang dilakukan Shimizu terhadapnya.

"Ck… Kuro kau hadapi Joker! Aku akan mengurus yang lainnya!" kata Shimizu dengan kesal begitu dilihatnya Sakura beserta yang lainnya hendak melarikan diri dari sana.

Kuro yang diperintahkan untuk menyerang Joker segera melesat pergi dan menyerang Joker yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke, aku akan membantumu." Kata Kuro yang bersiap untuk melawan Joker bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk melawan kalian. Serahkan Pandora box!" kata Joker meminta Sasuke untuk mengembalikan Pandora box kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa ingin mengambil Pandora box? Apa sebenarnya isi dari kotak-kotak ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Joker dengan datar. Tanpa terduga Joker langsung dengan cepat sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dia mundur satu langkah ke belakang untuk menghindari Joker, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang katana dari balik jubahnya dan dia ayunkan ke arah Joker. Joker menahan serangan itu dengan kartu, tangan Joker yang satunya berusaha meraih kotak-kotak itu, tapi Sasuke melempar kotak-kotak tersebut ke Kuro. Melihat Pandora box sudah berpindah tangan Joker segera mendorong Sasuke dan segera mengincar Kuro untuk merebut Pandora box.

.

.

"Kalian pergilah dari sini! Aku akan membantu Sai juga yang lainnya. Gamabunta cepat bawa mereka pergi!" kata Jiraiya yang memerintahkan Gamabunta untuk membawa Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi dari tempat itu segera.

"Baik tuan Jiraiya!" balas Gamabunta yang kemudian segera pergi dengan satu kali lompatan dari tempat itu, sedangkan Jiraiya kembali turun ke bawah untuk menolong Sai yang sedang dihadang oleh Shimizu.

.

~o0o~

.

"Mystical Elf, keluarlah!" Shimizu mengeluarkan _guardian_ bernama _Mystical_ _Elf_. "Serang mereka!" Shimizu memberikan perintah pada _Mystical_ _Elf_ untuk mengejar Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Gawat! Ini tidak baik!" kata Sai yang langsung berusaha lari dari kejaran sang _guardian_ yang kini terbang mengejarnya.

"Totem Polem!" Jiraiya mengeluarkan jurus **totem** **polem** yaitu jurus dimana dia mengeluarkan balok-balok kayu besar yang menghalangi musuh. Jurus ini bisa juga digunakan untuk menjepit musuh dengan kayu-kayu tersebut. Gerakan sang _guardian_ sedikit terhambat akibat jurus Jiraiya.

.

.

"Inryoku!" Kuro mengeluarkan jurus, dimana semua lawan ataupun kawan yang berada dalam satu arena dengannya tidak akan dapat menggunakan jurusnya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang melawan kami tanpa menggunakan jurus-jurusmu itu Joker." Kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri, dia yakin Joker tanpa jurus-jurusnya itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," ucap Joker yang kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan tali-tali kuat yang sudah terikat kuat di kedua tangannya. Tali-tali itu dilemparkan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak dari serangan tali-tali itu.

_Sret… Sret.. Sret… _

Sasuke memutuskan tali-tali itu dengan katana miliknya, terlihat jelas katana itu pasti kuat mampu memutuskan tali benang milik Joker yang terkenal kuat itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengembalikan Pandora box sebelum kau mengatakan apa isi dari benda ini!" kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan katana miliknya ke arah Joker.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu, karena aku juga tidak tau apa isinya." Balas Joker sambil kembali melempar kartu-kartu ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke segera menangkis kartu-kartu itu dengan pedangnya. Kuro maju dan mengayunkan naginata miliknya ke Joker dengan cepat. Joker segera merunduk dari tebasan yang diarahkan kepadanya, tebasan itu berhasil merobek topi yang selalu dipakai Joker, rambut biru keperakannya berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan cepat Kuro segera melancarkan tendangan ke arah Joker, Joker tak bisa mengelak dari serangan itu, dia kemudian menahan tendangan Kuro dengan kedua tangannya, dia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Rei yang memang ada disana segera melepaskan beberapa anak panah ke arah Kuro, NPC itu menyadari serangan dari Rei dan segera mematahkan anak-anak panahnya itu dengan senjata miliknya.

"Kembalikan Pandora box itu pada kami!" teriak Rei dengan gaya yang menantang.

"Cih, kau tidak tau betapa berbahayanya benda ini, kan? Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Karena benda ini… Karena benda ini aku harus terperangkap di dalam permainan bodoh ini! Benda-benda seperti ini sudah seharusnya dimusnahkan saja!" balas Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap, dia terlihat begitu marah saat membahas masalah mengenai Pandora box.

"Kau salah! Pandora box… Itu kunci dari permainan ini! Pasti ada seseorang yang memberikan informasi palsu padamu!" balas Rei, sepertinya dia mengetahui dengan jelas apa maksud dari isi Pandora box yang sudah dia baca beberapa waktu lalu.

"DIAM!" Sasuke secara tak terduga berlari dan menerjang Rei secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Shinning Flare!" _Mystical_ _elf_, _guardian_ milik Shimizu langsung mengeluarkan jurus **Shinning** **Flare**, yaitu jurus berupa pilar-pilar cahaya api yang mengelilingi musuh dan memenjarakannya di tengah-tengah, musuh yang terjebak tak akan bisa keluar dan akan terluka bila mencoba menembus dinding pilar-pilar tersebut.

"Ugh, kita terjebak!" kata Sai yang kebingungan melihat mereka terjebak diantara pilar-pilar tersebut.

"Coba ditembak." Yoko mencoba untuk menembak dinding-dinding pilar tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil, karena serangan yang dilakukan Yoko malah diserap oleh dinding-dinding itu.

"Kayaknya serangan apapun yang kita lakukan akan percuma karena serangan yang kita lakukan akan diserap oleh dinding-dinding itu." Kata Reiki mencoba menganalisis jurus _Shinning_ _flare_.

"Jiraiya-sensei… Lebih baik Jiraiya-sensei berhenti menyerang, atau aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka." Kata Shimizu dengan tenang, dia yakin kalau Jiraiya tidak akan berani berbuat yang macam-macam.

'_Gadis ini… Aku bisa saja mengatasinya tapi kalau dia melaksanakan ancamannya… '_ Jiraiya hanya berbicara di dalam hatinya sendiri sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya yang terperangkap oleh jurus itu.

.

.

"Sakura… " Joker yang merasa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura segera menghentikan serangannya, dia berbalik dan melihat dari kejauhan kalau Sakura terperangkap. Dia melihat gadis itu yang dalam bahaya sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari ada yang menyerangnya.

"Torikago!" sebuah serangan dilakukan oleh seseorang ke arah Joker sebagai targetnya. Joker yang memang sedang lengah tidak menyadarinya dan terjebak di dalam jurus itu. Kuro segera menghilang dan kembali ke sisi Shimizu yang berada agak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kimimaru sudah datang." Bisik Kuro ke Shimizu, dan setelah mendengarnya Shimizu segera menghentikan serangan. Dia pergi bersama Kuro dan memanggil kembali _guardian_-nya.

Joker kini terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar raksasa, tak lama sang pemilik jurus datang bersama dengan para _execute_ _staff_.

.

~o0o~

.

"Maaf kami terlambat Sasuke." Kata Kimimaru yang datang bersama dengan para _execute_ _staff_.

"Sasuke? Jadi selama ini Game master adalah Sasuke?" kata Kurenai yang sepertinya sulit untuk mempercayai kalau selama ini Game master itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kalian semua terlambat! Cepat urus dia!" omel Sasuke kepada Kimimaru dan juga kepada para _execute_ _staff_, tampak dia sangat kesal. Sasuke lalu pergi bersama Shimizu dan juga Kuro dengan sebuah _portal_.

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan mencoba menolong Joker." Jiraiya menyuruh Sai dan yang lain untuk pergi, lalu Jiraiya memanggil jurus **Flying** **cloud**, dimana Jiraiya akan mengeluarkan jurus gumpalan asap yang membentuk seperti awan putih yang dapat terbang. Jurus ini selain bisa digunakan untuk terbang tapi bisa juga untuk menyerang, karena awan ini dapat melemparkan bola-bola air ke arah musuh. (Khusus Jtsunade dan Orochimaru memiliki jurus yang sama hanya saja memiliki efek yang berbeda).

"Hati-hati, sensei… " Sakura meminta agar Jiraiya berhati-hati, akhirnya dia bersama dengan yang lain pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dia menatap Jiraiya yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau tertangkap juga Joker, bodoh sekali kau terperangkap karena kelengahanmu sendiri." Kimimaru berkata sambil tersenyum sinis melihat Joker yang sudah terperangkap dengan jurusnya.

"Setelah ini serahkan pada kami," ucap Kakashi yang segera membentuk formasi. Dia bersama dengan anggota _execute_ lainnya segera berdiri mengelilingi Joker, mereka membentuk formasi bintang.

"FINAL JUDGE!" akhirnya jurus itu benar-benar dikeluarkan. **Final Judge** merupakan jurus eksekusi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para _execute staff_ untuk menghancurkan satu karakter atau NPC yang berada di dalam _blacklist_ mereka. Jurus ini hanya bisa dilakukan bila anggota _execute_ _staff_ lengkap lima orang, dimana kelima orang itu akan membentuk formasi bintang dan dari masing-masing anggota akan mengeluarkan bola cahaya dan akan terbentuk satu bola listrik besar di atas target, dan bola itu akan menyerang target. Dan serangan _final_ dari jurus ini dimana Kakashi akan mengeluarkan pedang biru dan ditebaskan ke target.

"Celaka, aku tidak tepat waktu!" Jiraiya berdecak kesal begitu dilihatnya para _execute_ _staff_ sedang membuat formasi dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Tak lama serangan itu dilancarkan ke arah Joker.

"Serangan terakhir, Fatalism!" Kakashi segera mengeluarkan pedang biru miliknya.

"Ah, ga-gawat!" Rei yang sempat diacuhkan segera melemparkan jam pasir ke arah dimana para _execute_ berada.

"Ke-kenapa ini?" Kakashi yang berniat untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya terkejut ketika tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak begitu juga dengan anggota _execute_ yang lainnya, termasuk Joker yang juga ikut diam, begitu juga Kimimaru yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hahahaha, kalian tak akan bisa bergerak sampai jam pasir itu berpindah tempat! Selamat menikmati!" Rei tertawa mengejek begitu dilihatnya para _execute_ _staff_ terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Keputusan yang tepat Rei!" kata Jiraiya yang baru datang sambil mengacungkan jempol ke Rei. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sambungnya lagi sambil membawa Joker dan kemudian dia menyuruh Rei naik ke atas awan buatannya. Akhirnya Jiraiya berhasil pergi dari sana.

* * *

Disisi lain Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha menghambat gerakan para pasukan yang mengejar mereka. Mereka saling bahu-membahu mengatasi mereka semua.

"Kerja bagus teman-teman! Gue rasa mereka gak akan bisa mengejar kita lagi!" kata Naruto sambil bersorak senang saat melihat para pasukan rahasia itu tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Taka terlihat begitu kelelahan, dengan segera dia duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri begitu tau pasukan-pasukan itu cukup tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Kurasa kita punya cukup waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga kita kembali," ucap Hery yang juga kelelahan sama seperti Taka. Maklum saja para pemain _magician_ kali ini berkerja lebih ekstra, begitu juga dengan para pemain yang memiliki jurus jarak jauh.

"Tapi Jiraiya-sensei dan Joker serta Rei belum juga muncul… Gue jadi agak cemas… " kata Nyx yang berusaha melihat ke kejauhan, siapa tau dia bisa melihat Jiraiya-sensei datang mengikuti.

"Kurasa Jiraiya-sensei sudah datang!" Magica menunjuk sebuah awan putih besar yang tadi digunakan Jiraiya sebelumnya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada awan besar yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Dapat terlihat rambut putih dari balik awan itu dan pemilik rambut itu pasti Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei syukurlah anda selamat!" kata Sai yang merasa lega begitu melihat Jiraiya tidak apa-apa.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" kata Jiraiya menyuruh Sai untuk mempercepat laju terbangnya juga Gamabunta agar berlari lebih cepat lagi.

"Sensei, kalian pergi saja! Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka!" Rei tiba-tiba melompat turun dari awan.

"Apa yang mau lo lakuin Rei?" tanya Naruto yang kaget melihat anak itu turun dari atas awan.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan aku. Cepat pergi!" Rei segera berlari menuju pasukan-pasukan itu dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk tetap pergi.

.

~o0o~

.

Setelah pergi agak jauh akhirnya Jiraiya dan yang lain memutuskan untuk istirahat, selain itu tampaknya pasukan-pasukan itu sudah tidak mengejar mereka lagi.

"Kurasa pasukan-pasukan itu sudah tidak mengejar lagi." Kata Shikamaru sambil melihat ke kejauhan yang tampak sepi.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakku… " Shouta menatap cemas ke arah belakang memikirkan Rei yang belum datang juga menyusul mereka.

"Rei pasti baik-baik saja… Percayalah Shouta." Sakura menepuk bahu anak itu berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Sakura benar, kakakmu punya segudang akal, dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Jiraiya sambil mengingat isi tas Rei yang sempat dia periksa sebelumnya. Percayalah bocah yang satu itu persis seperti doraemon yang memiliki kantong ajaib.

"Ya! Dia pasti tidak apa-apa… " balas Shouta langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Sensei… Dia?" Neji berjalan mendekati Jiraiya yang sedang menurunkan seseorang dari atas awannya.

"Apa dia… Joker?" tanya Ten-Ten ikut menghampiri. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ten-Ten lagi saat melihat wajah Joker menjadi pucat, meski wajah itu tertutup topeng tapi dapat terlihat jelas wajah itu berubah pucat. Sekarang hampir semua pemain mengerumuni Jiraiya dan juga Joker.

'_Dia… Bukan Sasuke… '_ batin Sakura sambil menatap kecewa ketika dilihatnya Joker bukanlah Sasuke, dapat terlihat dari rambut Joker yang sekarang terlihat jelas. Joker memiliki warna rambut biru keperakan serta bentuk rambutnya berbeda dari milik Sasuke. Joker memiliki rambut yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke dan sedikit berantakan (model rambutnya agak mirip sama Senri Shiki dari vampire knight).

"Dia terkena jurus _Final Judge_... Joker pasti lengah sampai dia bisa terperangkap seperti itu… " jawab Jiraiya sambil menopang tubuh Joker. "_Life_ _point_ miliknya saat ini hanya tersisa satu… " sambungnya lagi mengatakan kalau sisa _life_ _point _Joker tinggal satu.

"Kalau begitu harus di heal!" sambar Shouta dengan cepat yang kemudian mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memulihkan _life_ _point_ milik Joker, dan beberapa pemain yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan juga coba membantu.

"Aneh… Kenapa kayaknya gak ada perubahan ya?" tanya Shouta bingung garuk-garuk sambil menatap para pemain lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo cepat pergi! Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengejar sampai kesini!" kata Rei yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka, menyuruh agar mereka kembali pergi bukannya malah berhenti.

Akhirnya mereka kembali pergi dari tempat itu dan tujuan mereka adalah Queen heart castle. Mereka yakin disana tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung.

* * *

**Queen heart castle...**

.

.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" _Queen_ Marie langsung menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan gembira.

"_Queen_ Marie bisa kau tutup semua gerbang? Kami dikejar oleh pasukan dari Game master. Dan Joker, dia terluka." Kata Jiraiya yang segera memberi komando pada _Queen_ Marie begitu masuk istana.

"Alice, segera perintahkan semua prajurit hati untuk tutup gerbang dan berjaga-jaga!" _Queen_ Marie yang menyadari kalau kondisi mereka dalam keadaan gawat segera memberi perintah pada Alice.

"Baik, _Queen_ Marie!" balas Alice dengan sigap dan segera pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Joker?" tanya _Queen_ Marie dengan perasaan tidak enak begitu dilihatnya Joker tengah digendong oleh Jiraiya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik… " jawab Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku." _Queen_ Marie lalu menyuruh Jiraiya untuk membawa NPC itu ke dalam kamarnya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jurus penyembuhan tak bisa digunakan." Hinata tampak kebingungan begitu juga dengan yang lain. Masalahnya semua jurus penyembuhan yang digunakan sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Wajar saja… Jurus _Final_ _Judge _itu memiliki jurus kutukan juga, dimana siapapun yang terkena jurus itu _life_ _point_-nya langsung menjadi satu dan tak akan bisa disembuhkan oleh jurus apapun." Celetuk Rei menjelaskan jurus itu lebih rinci lagi.

"Kalau tidak bisa disembuhkan, dipertahankan saja _life_ _point_-nya agar tidak menjadi nol." Balas Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang melekat di pinggangnya.

"Apa itu Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Sakura begitu dia melihat Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah pil dan di masukkannya ke dalam mulut Joker.

"Ini pil _one_ _chance_. Pil ini dapat mempertahankan _life_ _point_ siapapun yang memakannya, jadi dia tidak akan kehilangan _life point_ miliknya meski terkena serangan atau apapun. Pil ini memiliki durasi 24 jam." Jawab jiraiya sambil berusaha membuat Joker untuk menelan obat itu. "Telanlah Joker… " gumam Jiraiya dengan sedikit cemas karena pil itu sama sekali tidak tertelan.

"Sensei, pakai air minum." Yumiko menyerahkan sebotol air dari Alice yang baru saja datang lagi. Dengan cepat Jiraiya meminumkan air itu agar pil itu dapat tertelan oleh Joker. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, pil itu tetap tidak tertelan.

"Argh! Telanlah obatnya Joker!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Joker dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Percuma kau meluapkan kemarahanmu! Dia tetap tidak bisa menelannya!" Kiba berusaha menarik Naruto dari Joker.

"Keterlaluan! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, kalau tidak ada Joker... Permainan ini akan sulit untuk diselesaikan! Selain itu Joker... " Naruto terdiam sejenak tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja, dia hanya bisa menatap Joker dan belum bisa mempercayai NPC seperti dia pada akhirnya juga akan mengalami kejadian darurat seperti ini. NPC yang biasanya angkuh itu sekarang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Mereka semua terdiam, tak ada satupun yang mampu berpikir saat ini. Kalau mereka kehilangan Joker maka benar yang dikatakan Naruto, permainan akan sulit untuk dilanjutkan. Disaat semua orang sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menolong Joker, mendadak terdengar suara dari arah luar, dan pemilik suara itu seperti Kakashi.

"Kami tau kalian di dalam! Serahkan Sakura dan Joker pada kami, maka kalian semua akan kami lepaskan!" suara Kakashi terdengar lantang. Dia meminta agar Sakura dan Joker diserahkan kepadanya.

"Tampaknya para _execute_ _staff_ sudah mengejar sampai sini... " Rei berdecak kesal tak menyangka jebakan yang dia buat dapat dilalui dengan cepat oleh _execute_ _staff_ yang terdiri dari lima orang itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi, aku akan menunjukkan jalan rahasia!" kata _Queen_ Marie yang berencana untuk keluar lewat jalan rahasia yang ada di dalam istananya itu.

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang menahan mereka." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi juga yang lain yang sedang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Pergilah putri! Kami akan mengatasi mereka!" muncul sang komandan prajurit hati, dia siap bertempur untuk melindungi _Queen_ Marie. Karena selain kelima orang itu, para pasukan rahasia sepertinya juga ikut muncul.

"Serahkan Kakashi-sensei padaku." Kata Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menghadapi Kakashi.

"Kami juga bantu!" sambar Reika sambil memanggul katana dibahunya.

"Urusan kami dengannya belum selesai." Balas Reiki sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu Kurenai-sensei jadi urusan kami berempat." Temari, Cho, Kaze dan juga Magica bersiap untuk menghadapi Kurenai.

"Anko-sensei serahkan pada kami!" kata Nyx dan Yumiko secara berbarengan.

"Aku juga akan ikut kalian!" timpal Lee sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi Asuma-sensei... " Shikamaru akhirnya ikut maju juga.

"Gue juga ikut sama lo!" Kiba juga memilih untuk ikut membantu Shikamaru.

"Aku dan Arkhan juga ikut," ucap Shun yang sekarang berdiri di dekat Shikamaru.

"Aku akan mencoba menghalangi Yamato-sensei" Neji juga ikut membantu untuk menghadang Yamato.

"Kami juga bantu!" Hery dan Shiryu berkata dengan kompak.

"Semuanya hati-hati! Kami pergi dulu!" kata Jiraiya yang menyerahkan _execute_ _staff_ itu ke tangan mereka semua. Jiraiya segera mengikut _Queen_ Marie berlari ke atas bersama dengan sisa pemain yang tertinggal bersamanya.

"Baiklah teman-teman! Kita harus bisa menghadang mereka, apapun yang terjadi kita tak boleh mundur! Ayo hadapi mereka semua!" Naruto berteriak lantang dan keras memberi semangat pada teman-temannya yang lain. Terdapat semangat dan juga harapan, semoga mereka semua mampu menghadapi guru-guru mereka sendiri.

BRAK!

"SERBUUUUUU!" Mereka semua menghambur dan langsung menyerang para _execute_ _staff_ yang berada di luar.

Apa mereka mampu menghadapi Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya? Apa semuanya bisa selamat? Apakah Joker akan menghilang atau... ?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya chapter depan akan terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran antara Naruto cs dan Kakashi cs. Heheh dan si Joker biarkan saja dulu dia istirahat, tidur, tenang dan damai, kasian dia capek *digampar kartu*.

Anoo, kalau ada yang _game_ _over_ jangan bunuh saia ya! *dideathglare*. Ah, maaf bila ada hal yang kurang dalam penyampaian... Apakah ada yang mengenal Senri Shiki? Tokoh dalam Vampire Knight? Untuk adegan berantemnya akan saia serahkan ke Riku, semoga dia dapet pencerahan *lirik Riku yang lagi main game dengan muka psikopat*.

Dan pil one chance itu terinspirasi dari equip digame Kingdom hearts 2 (ada yang tau?). Yap, yang mau kasih saran, ide atau sekedar bertanya silahkan, bisa lewat review ataupun PM langsung.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day!.**


	33. Neverland : Joker leaves the party

Author: Sepertinya setelah chapter ini, peran Joker ditiadakan untuk beberapa saat. Kemungkinan akan digantikan sementara waktu. Untuk adegan _battle_ disini, ini merupakan adegan rusuh yang pertama antara Naruto cs sama Kakashi cs, karena ada kemungkinan mereka bertarung lagi (dan jauh lebih kuat tentunya). Wah, ada yang minta pairing SasuXSaku ya? Akan saia usahakan.

Naruto : Joker, lo mati? *toel-toel Joker*.

Joker : Don't dare to disturb my nap time!

Naruto : Lo ngemeng apaan? Gue kagak ngerti.

Joker : *nendang Naruto sampe mental*.

Author : Saia ucapkan makasih buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan khususnya yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Makasih atas dukungannya. Enjoy this chapter, Hope you guys like it.

Warning : T rate (semi M for complex genres), chara death, bahasa labil, bad typos.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst.

Pairing : Masih hint (yang ada ide silahkan disharing, atau ada yang ingin pairing antara OC?).

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC and this story).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 32**

**(Joker Leaves Party)**

**.**

**.**

"Minggirlah Naruto! Kami tak ingin bertarung melawanmu!" kata Kakashi meminta Naruto serta yang lainnya untuk segera menyingkir, karena tujuannya saat ini adalah membawa Sakura dan Joker.

"Maafkan kami sensei… Tapi kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian untuk menangkap Sakura dan juga Joker, karena mereka berdua adalah teman kami!" balas Naruto yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dia masih berdiri disitu menghadang Kakashi juga yang lain.

"Hadapi kami dulu!" sambung Lee yang segera bersiaga memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kami tak punya pilihan lain." Kata Yamato angkat suara, dia maju melangkah ke depan mendekati Kakashi yang berdiri paling depan. "Ayo maju Kakashi!" Yamato segera berlari cepat, dari tangannya muncul akar-akar pohon yang keluar dan menerjang tubuh Naruto, tapi dengan cepat Reika dan Reiki memutuskan akar-akar itu dengan pedang mereka. Naruto segera berlari dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Kakashi tapi berhasil dihindari. Reika dan Reiki maju untuk menghadapi Yamato, tapi lagi-lagi Yamato mengeluarkan jurus akar pohonya dan mengikat kedua pemuda itu.

"God Hands!" Neji memutuskan akar-akar itu dengan jurusnya. "Lawan aku Yamato-sensei!" kata Neji menantang Yamato untuk menjadi lawannya.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah Neji." Balas Yamato yang segera menyiapkan pedang panjang miliknya.

.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menghentikan kami!" kata Anko yang kini tengah dihadang oleh Nyx dan Yumiko. Kedua gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk melawan Anko yang memaksa untuk mengejar Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kami juga akan berusaha sensei!" balas Nyx yang sekarang menghindari serangan Anko dan segera berpindah tempat ke belakang Anko. Nyx melancarkan sebuah tendangan cepat tapi secara tiba-tiba Anko dengan cepat sudah muncul di belakang Nyx.

"Snake Hands!" Anko muncul di belakang Nyx dan mengeluarkan ular-ular berbisa dari tangannya.

DUGH!

Yumiko yang menyadari kehadiran Anko di belakang Nyx secara reflek mendaratkan sebuah tendangan ke arah perut Anko. Tidak begitu keras namun cukup membuat Anko mundur ke belakang dengan wajah kesal.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Kiba yang sedang menyerang Asuma secara membabi-buta, sedangkan Shikamaru berada di belakangnya menunggu celah untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu Kiba?" tanya Asuma sedikit meremehkan Kiba yang dari tadi menyerangnya dengan brutal tapi tak ada satupun serangan yang berhasil mengenainya

"Diam saja sensei! Demon Slash!" balas Kiba yang terpancing emosi karena diremehkan. Kiba menyerang dengan menggunakan kuku panjangnya yang kini sudah berubah seperti alat pembunuh, dengan cepat dia mendaratkan serangan itu ke Asuma.

"Hoo… Lumayan juga… " kata Asuma yang terkena jurus itu, dapat terlihat cakaran yang cukup panjang merobek bajunya. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk serius." Asuma mengeluarkan dua bilah dagger yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Dan tanpa terduga Asuma segera menyerang Kiba dengan cepat, Kiba yang terlambat menghindar akhirnya terluka oleh serangan Asuma itu.

"Kami juga akan membantumu Kiba!" Shun dan juga Arkhan ikut maju menyerang Yamato.

.

"Frozen Mist!" Kurenai disisi lain sedang menghadapi Temari, Cho, Kaze dan Magica. Dia mengeluarkan jurus **Frozen** **Mist**, yaitu jurus kabut tebal berwarna putih yang menyerang musuh dan membuat musuh membeku secara perlahan-lahan kalau berada disekitar kabut tersebut.

_Sinnnggg…_

_Sinnggg…_

Magica dan Cho yang kurang waspada terkena jurus itu dan kaki Magica serta tangan Cho mulai membeku.

Asap itu semakin lama semakin menebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Cho serta Magica. Temari dengan cepat mengibaskan kipas besarnya yang menjadi senjata andalannya. Kipas itu dia kibaskan ke arah kabut tebal itu, dan perlahan kabut itu mulai menghilang.

"Serangan balik Kurenai-sensei! Aero Blaster!" serangan balik dari Temari. Gadis itu mengeluarkan bola angin yang cukup besar dan sedang melesat menerjang Kurenai. Kurenai menghindari bola angin yang mengarah kepadanya, dia melompat ke atas, namun saat dia melompat, Kaze sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Sebuah tendangan bersiap menyambut Kurenai, namun sebuah serangan dari arah yang lain menyerang Kaze. Sebuah _dagger_ melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"Shadow!" Kaze yang menyadari serangan cepat itu segera merubah dirinya menjadi bayangan dan menghilang dari sana. Sosoknya kembali berdiri di sebelah Cho. **Shadow**, jurus dimana Kaze akan merubah dirinya menjadi bayangan sesaat, jurus ini efektif untuk menghindari serangan dari musuh baik serangan fisik ataupun serangan sihir. Setelah sukses menghindari serangan sosok Kaze akan kembali normal seperti semula.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku Asuma!" kata Kurenai dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Hey, aku coba untuk membantumu!" balas Asuma yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kurenai. Ditolong tapi malah marah-marah seperti itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai sensei!" kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba menerjang Asuma dan Kurenai disaat yang bersamaan dengan dua pedang taring besar yang sudah dia keluarkan.

"Lebih baik kau urus mereka!" kata Kurenai sambil melompat menghindari serangan Kiba. Dia kemudian bergerak maju untuk kembali menyerang Temari, Cho, Kaze dan Magica.

"Kalian bersiaplan, Kurena-sensei datang!" Temari bersiaga untuk menghadapi Kurenai yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Kami siap!" balas Cho dan Magica bersamaan, tubuh mereka sudah tidak lagi membeku dan mereka sangat siap untuk melawan Kurenai.

* * *

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Konohamaru dengan bingung, dia merasa mereka seperti lari tanpa ada tujuan arah yang jelas.

"Kita pergi ke _Toy's_ _City_! Itu adalah wilayah kekuasaanku, mereka tak akan bisa bertindak macam-macam disana." Jawab _Queen_ Marie langsung memberi usul, itu lebih baik dari pada tak jelas mau pergi kemana.

"Jiraiya-sensei, mereka terus mengejar kita, apa kita perlu melawannya?" tanya Sai setengah berteriak dari atas burung raksasa yang sedang dia naiki.

"Tidak usah! Kita hindari mereka sebisa mungkin. Kalau lengah sedikit nyawa Joker yang jadi taruhannya!" balas Jiraiya yang mengatakan kalau mereka tidak perlu menghadapi para pasukan _Underground_ _ninja elite_ yang sekarang sedang mengejar mereka, dan di depannya terlihat Tifa yang sangat gencar mengejar bersama Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Aku mengerti!" balas Sai mengangguk cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya, Jiraiya yang selalu bertindak konyol di sekolah kali ini dapat memutuskan sesuatu dengan bijak.

"Bagaimana keadaan Joker?" tanya Ten-Ten ingin mengetahui keadaan NPC itu.

"Tidak ada perubahan, aku sedang berusaha memasukkan obat ini ke dalam mulutnya!" jawab Jiraiya yang memang sedari tadi sibuk mengurusi Joker, ada yang tidak beres, obat itu sama sekali tidak tertelan.

'_Joker… Dia benar-benar bukan Sasuke… Kenapa… Kenapa rasanya aku begitu sangat kecewa mengetahui dia bukan Sasuke… Apa karena aku berharap kalau Joker adalah Sasuke?'_ Sakura berkata dalam hati, sejak pelariannya dari tempat Game master hanya satu yang ada diotaknya, Joker sama sekali berbeda, dia bukan Sasuke. _'Topeng itu… Aku harus tau… Siapa dia… '_ sambung Sakura lagi berbisik dalam hati, perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh topeng yang selama ini menutupi wajah sang NPC. Dia tau Joker bukan Sasuke, tapi dia ingin tau siapa yang berada dibalik topeng itu, agar dia benar-benar yakin mengenai identitas NPC itu.

"Jangan Sakura… Kita harus menghormatinya sebagai seorang NPC. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada waktunya Joker akan memperlihatkan dirinya kepada kita." Kata Jiraiya yang langsung menahan gerak tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Jiraiya-sensei… " balas Sakura setengah tertunduk.

"Bagus, sudah tertelan!" kata Jiraiya dengan lega, dapat terlihat raut wajahnya yang seperti baru saja melepas beban berat. "Sudahlah Sakura, kau tidak usah meminta maaf." Sambung Jiraiya lagi meminta agar gadis itu tidak terlalu memikirkan yang diucapkannya.

.

~o0o~

.

"KYAAAAAA!" Yumiko dan Nyx terlempar secara bersamaan akibat terjangan Anko.

"Petualangan kalian akan berakhir disini! Dimulai dari kau!" kata Anko yang sudah mengeluarkan sebilah belati berukuran sedang miliknya, dan diarahkannya kepada Yumiko.

TRANG!

Sebuah pedang menghalau serangan Anko.

"Asakura!" seru Yumiko dan Nyx secara bersamaan begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih panjang itu datang menolong mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat kawan-kawan! Asakura siap beraksi!" kata Asakura yang masih sempat-sempat tebar pesona dengan cengiran ke arah Yumiko dan Nyx.

"Meski kau datang membantu, hasilnya akan sama saja!" desis Anko kesal karena serangannya tadi dihadang oleh Asakura.

"Kita lihat saja sensei! Percuma atau tidak, yang terpenting dicoba dulu! Heyaaaaah!" tantang Asakura sambil mendorong Anko ke belakang. Asakura segera menaikkan sebelah kakinya untuk menendang Anko, tapi wanita itu sudah melompat ke atas menghindari tendangan itu. Lalu Lee tiba-tiba datang dengan melancarkan beberapa tendangan dan juga tinju ke arah Anko dan kesemuanya dapat dihindari oleh Anko.

"Medic!" Ino juga datang membantu, dengan kekuatannya dia menyembuhkan luka yang ada pada Yumiko.

"Cure!" Chouji juga ikut membantu dan menyembuhkan luka Nyx.

.

"Menyerahlah Naruto, kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawan kami!" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah tersungkur di bawah akibat beberapa serangan dari Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Kami tak akan menyerah sensei!" sambar Reika yang menyerang bersama dengan Reiki. Keduanya menyerang dari dua sisi arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya melancarkan tebasan pedang mereka kepada Kakashi, tapi Kakashi dapat menghindarinya, dia melompat sambil melancarkan tendangan ke Reika dan juga Reiki.

BRUGH!

BRUGH!

Kedua saudara itu terpental jauh, Reika menabrak pohon di belakangnya dan Reiki menabrak batu besar di belakangnya. Melihat kedua temannya terluka, Naruto segera bangkit dan menyerang Kakashi.

"Aero Shuriken!" Naruto berlari sambil membawa gumpalan angin raksasa yang berbentuk shuriken ke arah Kakashi.

"Celaka!" Kakashi berusaha mengelak dari serangan besar milik Naruto tersebut. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

BLARRRR!

Serangan Naruto malah menyambar batu besar yang ada di sebelah Kakashi, maklum saja Naruto baru pertama kali ini mengeluarkan jurus ini, dan ternyata sangat sulit untuk mengkontrol angin besar yang berpusat di tangannya.

"Argh, meleset!" Naruto berdecak kesal ketika menyadari serangannya meleset.

'_Untung saja dia belum bisa mengkontrol jurusnya…'_ batin Kakashi sambil melihat batu besar yang tadi terkena serangan Naruto jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau jurus tadi tepat mengenainya.

.

"Yamidama!" Shiryu memanggil bola kegelapan yang mengurung Yamato di tengahnya kemudian meledakkan bola kegelapan itu.

"Jurusmu lumayan… " kata Yamato sedikit tersenyum kecil, lalu dia kembali memanggil akar-akar pohon yang menjadi kekuatannya. Akar-akar itu dengan cepat menerjang Shiryu.

_Set… Set… Set…_

Neji kembali memutuskan akar-akar pohon yang berjuntaian menyerang Shiryu.

"Thunder Rain!" jurus andalan hujan petir milik Hery dikeluarkan juga untuk menyerang Yamato. Tapi Yamato memang petarung yang handal, dengan cekatan dia membentuk jurus perlindungan.

"Guardian Earth!" dengan cepat Yamato membentuk perlindungan dari akar-akar pohon miliknya. Akar-akar itu menutupi Yamato seperti kubah. "Serangan balasan! GRAVE!" tanpa terduga Yamato dapat dengan cepat mengubah jurus perlindungannya menjadi serangan tanpa perlu melakukan _cast_ sihir yang lama. Tentu saja serangan dadakan ini belum diantisipasi oleh Shiryu, Neji, Hery, Shun bahkan Arkhan sekalipun. **Grave**, merupakan serangan dimana Yamato akan memunculkan akar-akar pohon dari dalam tanah dan langsung mengikat tubuh musuh yang berada di atasnya.

"Round Ball!" Chouji menyerang Yamato secara tiba-tba. Dia merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi seperti bola raksasa yang menggelinding cepat ke arah Yamato. Tapi serangan ini dapat dihindari hanya dengan sekali lompatan, kemudian Yamato menendang Chouji cukup keras hingga terpental jauh. "Three point shoots... " gumam Yamato pelan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Chouji yang menggelinding jauh dan menabrak bebatuan.

"Absorb Life-point!" setelah menyingkirkan Chouji untuk sesaat, Yamato kembali menggunakan kekuatannya. **Absorb** **Life-point**, merupakan jurus yang hampir sama dengan jurus milik Zetsu _Absorb power_, hanya saja milik jurus milik Yamato ini akan menyerap _life_ _point_ milik musuh setiap lima menit.

"Ce… Pat… Lakukan sesuatu… " kata Neji yang merasa napasnya sudah sangat sesak terikat oleh akar-akar pohon yang semakin menguat mengikatnya.

"Aku… Tau… Tapi tubuh… Ku… Tak bisa… Bergerak!" balas Hery yang sedang mencoba untuk merapalkan mantra ditempat.

"Menye… Bal... Kan! Grim… Reaper… Keluarlah!" Shiryu yang sedang memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk memanggil _guardian _akhirnya berhasil memanggil **Grim** **reaper** miliknya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Deep Mist!" Kurenai kembali memanggil asap putih, tapi asap kali ini berbeda karena lebih tebal dari asap yang sebelumnya. **Deep Mist** digunakan untuk mengurun musuh di dalam kepulan asap sehingga Kurenai dapat bergerak bebas menyerang musuh yang terkurung. "Shadows Mist!" Kurenai juga kemudian memperbanyak dirinya sendiri menjadi empat. Ke empat bayangan Kurenai bergerak di dalam asap kabut itu untuk menyerang Temari, Cho, Kaze dan Magica yang sedang kebingungan karena terhalangi oleh kabut tebal itu.

"Ugh, pandanganku terhalangi karena kabut tebal ini… " kata Temari yang kesulitan untuk melihat keberadaan Kurenai maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Dia berjalan di dalam kabut itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat itu muncul sosok bayangan Kurenai di belakang Temari yang tengah mengincar gadis itu dengan belati. Tapi Temari yang memiliki insting cukup kuat dapat merasakan kehadiran Kurenai, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melakukan tendangan cepat ke bayangan Kurenai itu. Bayangan Kurenai terdorong jatuh, namun muncul lagi sosok bayangan Kurenai lainnya tepat di belakang Temari dan langsung menyergap leher gadis itu. Lalu bayangan Kurenai yang lain muncul mengepung Temari.

"Snowflakes!" Cho mengeluarkan jurus es milkinya. Sebongkah es besar jatuh di tengah-tengah bayangan-bayangan Kurenai membuat Kurenai-Kurenai palsu itu melompat mundur untuk menghindar batu es raksasa tersebut.

"Yari No Mizu!" Magica melakukan serangan lanjutan. Tombak-tombak es menyerang bayangan-bayangan Kurenai. Dan bayangan milik Kurenai menghilang semuanya.

"Ughh… " Temari masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Kurenai yang kini masih mencekik lehernya. Di belakang Kurenai muncul Kaze yang secara mengendap-endap sudah mengincarnya sejak tadi. Kaze dengan cekatan melancarkan serangan, tapi Kurenai segera melompat pergi.

"Kalian boleh juga… " kata Kurenai yang sekarang berdiri di depan sambil tersenyum. Di dalam pikirannya dia tak menyangka kalau murid-muridnya bisa setangguh ini.

.

"AOKAGE!" Nyx menyerang Anko dengan jurus Aokage, namun jurus itu berhasil ditahan oleh Anko.

DUGH!

Satu tendangan didaratkan Anko ketubuh Nyx, membuat gadis itu terpukul mundur dan terjatuh menabrak Lee yang tadinya sedang berlari ingin membantu Nyx. Keduanya pun terjatuh.

"Rasakan ini!" Anko berlari menghampiri Lee dan Nyx yang masih terjatuh. Dia berlari dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pedang andalannya.

_Slash!_

Sebuah ayunan pedang mengarah pada Anko. Anko menghindari serangan tersebut dengan menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang. Tapi serangan Asakura tak berhenti sampai disana, dia kembali melayangkan tebasannya lagi yang kali ini ditangkis oleh Anko dengan belatinya.

_Trannnggg!_

Gesekan kedua senjata pun terjadi. Baik Asakura maupun Anko sama sekali tak ada yang mau menyerah. Anko akhirnya menendang Asakura, sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras dan mampu membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh. Yumiko kemudian datang menyerang, dua buah rapier yang ujungnya seperti trisula diarahkan ke sisi kiri Anko. Anko yang mahir bertarung langsung mengelak ke sisi kanan, dia berbalik lalu kembali melancarkan tendangan.

"Perfect Aim!" Lee yang melihat Yumiko terdesak segera berlari dan melancarkan serangan untuk membantu. **Perfect** **Aim**, merupakan jurus kepalan tangan yang sangat kuat yang tertuju lurus ke tubuh lawan. Serangan ini cukup kuat dan memiliki keakuratan hampir seratus persen mengenai lawan.

'_Anak ini kuat juga… '_ batin Anko dalam hati sambil menahan pukulan Lee dengan siku-sikunya. Anko terdorong cukup kuat akibat serangan Lee. Dari arah belakang Yumiko berusaha menyerang Anko dengan melemparkan salah satu senjatanya, tapi Anko menghindar dengan cepat sehingga serangan itu malah mengenai Lee.

"Lee, maaf!" kata Yumiko dengan panik begitu mengetahui senjatanya tertancap di bahu kiri Lee. Tampak Lee mengerang kesakitan, terlihat darah keluar dari bahu Lee. Anko yang melihat kesempatan ini segera meninju Lee, kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Yumiko.

"Shadow of Snakes!" Anko mengeluarkan jurus **Shadow** **of** **snakes** ke Yumiko. Jurus ini merupakan jurus dimana Anko akan melemparkan ular-ular ke arah lawan. Ular-ular ini merupakan ular bayangan yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh lawan yang terkena jurus ini.

"A-ah… AAAAAHHH!" Yumiko berteriak histeris seketika begitu melihat ular-ular bayangan mengitari tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan ular-ular itu mulai naik ke tubuh gadis itu.

.

"Shadow Form!" Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus bayangan, dimana jurus ini akan mengincar bayangan musuh dan akan mengikatnya. Setelah terikat Shikamaru dapat mengendalikan lawan sesuai keinginannya.

"Jurusmu kurang cepat Shikamaru! Kalau kau mau mengenaiku, lakukan dengan cepat seperti ini!" kata Asuma yang kemudian dengan cepat sudah berada di depan Shikamaru. Dia menyerang Shikamaru dengan dua bilah _dagger_ miliknya.

"UWAAAA!" Shikamaru terkena jurus itu tanpa bisa mengelak.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yang melihat Shikamaru terluka segera maju untuk menghalau serangan Asuma yang selanjutnya. "Erghh… Mundurlah Shika… Maru!" kata Kiba yang berusaha mati-matian menahan gerakan Asuma. _'Asuma-sensei kuat sekali… '_ batin Kiba yang sepertinya kewalahan menahan serangan Asuma.

BUAGH!

Kiba berhasil didorong oleh Asuma dan menerima tendangan yang cukup kuat, dia terlempar dan terjatuh.

"Death Chain!" Arkhan mengeluarkan jurus **Death** **Chain** terhadap Asuma. Jurus ini merupakan jurus yang mampu mengikat lawan dengan rantai dan membuat lawan tak bisa bergerak.

"Final Assault!" sebuah serangan _slash_ dilakukan oleh Shun, mumpung Asuma sedang terikat dan tak bisa bergerak. Tapi sayang, serangannya yang seharusnya mengenai Asuma dihadang oleh akar-akar pohon milik Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat perisai pelindung di depan Asuma.

'_Ck… Tampaknya Yamato-sensei satu-satunya yang dapat bergerak bebas … '_ batin Shun sedikit kesal karena serangannya terhadang oleh jurus Yamato. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bergerak mundur.

"Kalian menyerahlah!" kata Yamato sambil kembali mengeluarkan akar-akar pohon dari dalam tanah dan menjulur keluar. Akar-akar itu kini menyerang Neji, Hery dan juga Shiryu.

_Sraaaaat…_

_Grim_ _reaper_ yang merupakan _guardian_ milik Shiryu mencoba untuk menahan serangan tersebut dan memotong akar-akar itu, namun akar-akar itu semakin banyak dan menguat.

"Neji mundurlah!" kata Hery menyuruh Neji untuk mundur karena tampaknya Neji sudah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak memakai jurus.

"Black Hurricane!" jurus badai angin yang menyerang musuh dalam area jangkauan yang luas digunakan oleh Hery untuk melawan jurus Yamato. Akar-akar itu dapat diatasi.

"Earth Spiral!" tapi dengan cepat Yamato kembali menyerang, dan kali ini bentuk serangannya berbeda dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya. **Earth** **Spiral** merupakan jurus dimana Yamato akan menggabungkan akar-akar miliknya menjadi satu lalu meneyrang musuh dengan bentuk akar yang berputar seperti spiral dengan bagian yang meruncing diujungnya.

* * *

**Game Master Place...**

.

.

"Sasuke… Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shimizu yang kini sedang berdua bersama Sasuke. Tampak wajah pemuda itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shimizu… Aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu," ucap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke? Karena akhir-akhir ini dia seperti sedang menahan suatu beban yang begitu berat.

"Katakan saja… Akan kulakukan selagi aku bisa." Kata Shimizu sambil menatap lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sikap Shimizu tidak seperti biasanya yang dingin dan tegas, saat ini dia menampilkan sisi perempuannya yang manis dihadapan Sasuke.

"Shimizu… Berjanjilah padaku… Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi." Kata Sasuke dengan serius, bukan hanya itu, tapi dapat terlihat adanya kesedihan juga rasa takut yang terpancar dari mata hitam itu. Sesuatu ekspresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkan Sasuke sekalipun sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya Sasuke… Karena tanpa kau katakan, aku akan tetap disampingmu." Balas Shimizu membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan lembut yang menenangkan. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, begitu tipis, namun Shimizu menyadari senyum itu.

"Aku pergi dulu… " Shimizu segera berdiri dan beranjak untuk pergi dari sana.

"Terima kasih… Shimizu… " untuk yang pertama kalinya juga Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih. Shimizu berbalik hanya untuk kembali tersenyum untuk pemuda itu, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

"… Dan maafkan aku…".

.

.

"Jo-Joker!" _Queen_ Marie berteriak senang begitu dilihatnya Joker membuka matanya.

"Sakura… " itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Joker. _Queen_ Marie merasa sakit mengetahui orang yang pertama disebut Joker bukan dirinya melainkan Sakura.

"Joker… " balas Sakura yang langsung berpindah kesisi Joker. Meski dia berada disisi Joker, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Beberapa kali frase-frase yang mengatakan 'Joker bukanlah Sasuke' terus saja berkumandang diotaknya.

"Have you doubted me, now… ?" tanya Joker secara tiba-tiba, pertanyaannya terdengar begitu lirih.

"Joker... Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" tanya Sakura balik merasa bingung kenapa Joker secara tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Dia merasa kalau NPC ini seperti sedang membaca isi hatinya, memang benar dia ragu dan menjadi tak yakin. Dia mulai meragukan pilihan yang sudah dia buat untuk berpihak pada Joker.

.

.

"Ta-tahan Shiryu!" kata Neji yang berada di belakang Shiryu, berusaha membantu pemuda itu untuk menahan serangan Yamato.

"Jangan dilepas Shiryu!" sambung Hery yang juga ikut menahan, karena kalau sampai dilepas serangan itu pasti akan berakibat fatal untuk Shiryu.

"Gue... Udah gak kuat!" balas Shiryu yang akhirnya melepaskan pertahanannya, dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Sekarang Shiryu pasrah menerima nasibnya, kalaupun dia harus _game_ _over_ disini, dia akan menerimanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Reiki yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menahan serangan itu menggantikan posisi Shiryu.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!" Reiki memaksa Shiryu, Neji juga Hery untuk pergi menghindar.

_Sreeeeeeeet..._

Serangan Yamato memang sangat kuat, Reiki terdorong terus ke belakang dengan cepat.

_Crash..._

Tanpa terduga pedang Reiki yang kuat itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

_JLEB..._

Serangan Yamato akhirnya tepat mengenai dada Reiki.

"Re... REIKIIIIIIII!" teriak Reika begitu keras saat dia melihat Reiki terkena serangan itu dengan telak. Dia berlari mendekatinya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sakura... Apapun yang terjadi... Misi harus tetap kau tuntaskan, dengan ada... Atau tanpa adanya aku... Ingat kau harus menyelamatkan semua temanmu, juga Gaara dan... Sasuke," ucap Joker terhadap Sakura, dan untuk pertama kalinya Joker menunjukkan rasa kepeduliannya selain kepada Sakura.

"Joker... Aku... Aku minta maaf... " Sakura mengucapkan maaf secara spontan, dia hanya merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan dan tidak menginginkan NPC ini.

"Sakura... Aku... " Joker berusaha untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu, tapi tangannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Joker tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya sekarang. Tak lama dia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dan yang lainnya, dia menghilang.

**Notice : Joker leaves party.**

.

.

"Kita mundur!" kata Kakashi yang tiba-tba menghentikan serangannya dan memutuskan untuk mundur.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat para _execute_ _staff_ bergerak mundur secara tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan datang lagi nanti untuk menjemput Sakura! Sampai saat itu tiba... Jadilah lebih kuat dari kami!" kata Kakashi sambil memberi peringatan pada Naruto dan yang lainnya, kemudian dia mundur bersama dengan yang lain.

"Kami pasti akan jadi lebih kuat!" balas Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat setelah Kakashi dan yang lainnya pergi.

"Reiki... " dari kejauhan terlihat Reika yang sedang merangkul tubuh Reiki. Naruto serta yang lainnya segera menghampirinya.

.

"Reika, sorry... Kayaknya cuma sampai disini aja... Tolong jaga _Thor_... Selamat tinggal... " Reiki kemudian menyerahkan senjatanya yang bernama _Thor_ kepada Reika, setelah itu tubuh Reiki berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya kecil lalu menghilang.

"..." Reika hanya mampu terdiam melihat Reiki yang _game_ _over_.

"Reika... " Naruto menepuk bahu pemuda itu sebagai sebuah dukungan moral agar Reika tau, dia menghadapi semua ini tidak sendirian.

"Maaf... Bukannya gak mau ngerti situasi, tapi kita harus cepat pergi menyusul Jiraiya dan yang lainnya." Shikamaru datang menyela dan mengatakan mereka harus cepat pergi menyusul yang lain.

"Tapi... Reika... " Naruto melirik ke arah Reika yang masih tampak _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kami mengerti, tapi apa lo gak liat _notice_ yang tadi? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Joker, kita harus cepat mengecek situasi disana." Sela Neji ikut menimpali, entah mengapa dia jadi punya firasat yang buruk mengenai _notice_ yang tadi dia liat. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada NPC itu.

"Kalian pergi saja duluan... Aku masih ingin disini sendiri... " kata Reika menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pergi lebih dulu dan meminta yang lain meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Reika... Lo harus janji untuk segera menyusul kami!" balas Naruto meminta pemuda itu berjanji untuk segera menyusul nanti.

Naruto dan yang lainnya bergegas pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Reika seorang diri disana. Naruto yakin kalau keadaan Reika sudah membaik dia pasti akan segera menyusul mereka.

* * *

"Apa... Yang terjadi... ? Kenapa Joker pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung, dan pertanyaan seperti itu juga berada dibenak pemain lainnya. Mereka juga bingung apa yang terjadi, masalahnya NPC itu masih memiliki satu _life_ _point_ yang tersisa dan masih bertahan, tapi kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau Joker... _Game_ _over_?" tanya Shina sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Apa benar kalau Joker itu _game_ _over_ atau tidak, dia sendiri merasa tidak yakin.

"Dia belum _game_ _over_... Hanya saja dia pergi meninggalkan kita, karena Sakura tidak menginginkannya." Sambar Rei dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" tanya Sai yang masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Rei barusan.

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke _Toy's city_." Jiraiya menyela pembicaraan mereka. Menurutnya keadaan mereka masih belum benar-benar aman dan ada baiknya mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman dulu, baru membahas masalah ini. Mereka sepakat untuk membahas masalah ini nanti dan segera pergi ke _Toy's City_ sambil meunggu yang lainnya juga.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Joker benar-benar _game_ _over_? Lalu bagaimana dengan misi mereka selanjutnya?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Tampaknya si Riku berniat untuk menghilangkan Joker sesaat atau seterusnya? *lirik-lirik Riku yang konslet otaknya*. Dan sekali lagi Joker bukan OC, dia masih salah satu chara di Naruto. Dan namanya juga fantasy, berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi hehehe, so use your own fantasy minds!

Buat yang mau kirim ide, saran, kritik, silahkan saja, selama masih berkaitan dengan isi cerita. Atau yang mau tanya-tanya soal ceritanya silahkan, bisa ke kotak review atau PM langsung. Dan khusus bagian pairing, yang ada ide diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day!.**


	34. Neverland : New Journey!

Author : Adegan klimaks pertama selesai, dan mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan lebih ringan dibanding chapter lain. Dan kemungkinan di beberapa chapter ini dan nanti akan saia usahakan untuk membuat beberapa hint dari ide kami, maupun hint request teman-teman. Yang minta SasuSaku sabar ya, kalau ada kesempatan bertemu akan saia bikin hint mereka. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate (semi M for complex themes), chara death, bahasa labil, multi genres.

Pairing : Hint only.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Myrstery/Tragedy/Humor/Romance/Angst/Crime.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter** **33**

**(New Journey!)**

**.**

**.**

**Toy's City…**

.

.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto yang baru datang segera berlari menuju Jiraiya yang berada di depan gerbang _Toy's city_.

"Ah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Naruto!" balas Jiraiya yang senang melihat Naruto selamat.

"Kemana Reika juga Reiki?" tanya Shina mencari-cari dua sosok pemuda itu yang tidak ikut bersama dengan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Reiki… Dia _game_ _over_… Sedangkan Reika, dia bilang ingin sendirian dulu… " jawab Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu, lagi-lagi mereka harus kehilangan satu orang teman.

"Yang terpenting dari itu, kami ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Joker? Kami melihat di _notice_ dia meninggalkan _party_… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Neji bertanya langsung pada Jiraiya karena dia sudah memiliki firasat buruk senjak membaca _notice_ tersebut.

"Kita bahas besok pagi saja. Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga kalian semua." Balas Jiraiya menyuruh mereka semua untuk istirahat dan pembicaraan mengenai hal ini dilanjutkan besok saja.

"Tapi-" Naruto mencoba untuk protes tapi omongannya sudah disela oleh Shikamaru.

"Jiraiya-sensei benar, kita semua sudah lelah. Lebih baik istirahat dan bicara besok saja." Kata Shikamaru yang kemudian mengikuti Jiraiya masuk ke dalam INN di kota itu, dan semua pemain mengikuti masuk ke dalam INN juga.

.

~o0o~

.

Besok paginya…

.

.

"Sensei, sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi." Kata Naruto menagih janji dari Jiraiya untuk bercerita.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa membantu kita lagi untuk menjalankan misi, dia pergi." Balas Jiraiya dengan wajah serius.

"Pergi? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia bilang akan mendampingi Sakura sampai selesai?" tanya Naruto dengan keheranan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa menerima Joker meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Dia pergi karena beberapa faktor. Pertama kita sudah tau dia bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, dan yang kedua… Kurasa semua NPC disini juga tau alasan mengapa Joker pergi." Sambar Rei menjelaskan alasan kenapa Joker pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hmm, untuk alasan pertama bisa dimengerti… Tapi alasan yang kedua, apa maksudnya semua NPC disini juga tau?" kali ini gantian Kiba yang bertanya heran, dia bersunggut-sunggut mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari ucapan Rei.

"Biar aku yang memberi penjelasan." Kata Kisa angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan. Semua kini menatap Kisa dengan serius.

"Semua NPC yang mengikat kontrak dengan para pemain secara tak langsung memiliki keterikatan batin dengan pemain yang didampinginya… Sama seperti aku terhadap Shina, maupun Arkhan terhadap Shun, Kaze terhadap Cho, dan hal ini juga berlaku untuk Joker." Jawab Kisa mulai menjelaskan. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dan… Kami dapat merasakan yang dirasakan pemain yang kami dampingi… Jadi kami tau bila pemain itu masih menginginkan kami atau tidak… Dan untuk kasus Joker… Sakura sepertinya meragukan untuk berada dipihak Joker." Sambung Kisa lagi sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Apa itu benar Sakura? Kau meragukan Joker? Kau tidak menginginkannya?" tanya _Queen_ Marie yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi emosi.

"Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar tidak tau… Aku hanya berpikir seandainya sejak awal aku tidak berpihak pada Joker… Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke… Dan… Seandainya aku berpihak pada Sasuke… Mungkin kita tidak akan kehilangan teman-teman kita… Aku hanya bingung… Jujur aku menyesal… Tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… " jawab Sakura penuh dengan keraguan, dia menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak bernai menatap _Queen_ Marie yang sedang marah terhadapanya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Sakura, dan yang menampar gadis itu tak lain adalah _Queen_ Marie.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!" omel _Queen_ Marie terhadap Sakura, dia benar-benar tak terima dengan sikap Sakura yang plin-plan seperti ini. Kalau tidak ingat Sakura adalah pemain yang didampingi Joker, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih selain dari menampar.

"Hey! Jangan asal tampar gitu dong!" kata Ino yang langsung marah dan membela Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino… Tamparan itu memang pantas kuterima… " balas Sakura berusaha mencegah Ino untuk membalas _Queen_ Marie.

"Kalian semua berhenti bertengkar! Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus dipikirkan selain ini!" Jiraiya berusaha melerai pertengkaran antara _Queen_ Marie dan juga Ino.

"Itu benar… Yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana kelanjutan dengan misi ini?" sambung Neji yang sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jiraiya.

"Apapun yang terjadi misi kalian harus tetap berjalan sampai tuntas." Muncul sosok Orochimaru yang datang secara tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto sudah menggeram kesal saja begitu melihat sosok Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sensei, mau apa datang kemari? Bukankah sensei bergabung dengan Kabuto untuk menghancurkan Joker?" sambar Sai yang teringat kembali akan ucapan Kabuto yang mengaku melakukan kerjasama dengan Orochimaru.

"Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan marah begitu." Kata Orochimaru sambil setengah tersenyum sinis melihat tatapan marah dari Naruto juga yang lainnya.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya bertanya sinis.

"Aku kerjasama dengan Kabuto? Itu tidak benar. Hah, anak itu benar-benar licik mengadu domba." Jawab Orochimaru dengan santai.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Jiraiya lagi masih penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengambil _Gaara's_ _heart_ yang kalian dapatkan." Jawab Orochimaru menjelaskan maksud tujuannya datang.

"Untuk apa kau memintanya?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit melakukan gerakan waspada, yah siapa tau Orochimaru bakal melakukan serangan terhadap mereka.

"Ayolah, jangan berburuk sangka dulu terhadapku! Aku meminta benda itu tentu untuk kuberikan pada Gaara. Selain itu, aku juga sama seperti kalian. Aku berpihak pada Joker." Kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan maju ke depan beberapa langkah. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia berpihak pada Joker sambil menunjukkan tangannya.

"Tak kusangka kau berpihak pada Joker… " balas Jiraiya yang tak mengira kalau Orochimaru berada dipihak yang sama seperti mereka.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku memang diminta Joker untuk menjaga Gaara. Jadi… Apa aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?" tanya Orochimaru sambil melirik Sakura, seolah meminta persetujuan dari gadis itu.

"Kalau memang benar apa yang sensei katakan… Akan aku berikan… " kata Sakura yang kemudian dia mengeluarkan benda yang di inginkan Orochimaru dari dalam tas berwarna kuning miliknya.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau berikan? Kau tidak takut kalau itu hanya tipuan?" Naruto langsung melancarkan protes atas tindakan Sakura, menurutnya Orochimaru sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin meragukan Joker lagi… Aku percaya padanya… " balas Sakura yang melakukan tindakan itu sebagai rasa percayanya kepada Joker, karena Orochimaru meminta benda itu dengan atas nama Joker.

"Kau gadis yang baik Sakura… Tapi sayang kau salah mengenali orang… " Orochimaru mengambil benda itu sambil mengatakan hal yang ganjil, dia menyeringai sedikit kepada Sakura. "Ingat Sakura, misi harus tetap kau lanjutkan, karena aku juga tak mau mati disini. Dan, kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh percaya pada Joker, carilah dia di Neverland." Sambung Orochimaru lagi seperti memberi petunjuk kemana perginya Joker.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau cari disana… " bisik Orochimaru dengan pelan saat dia berbalik dari Sakura, tapi cukup terdengar oleh gadis itu. Setelah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan dan menyampaikan sebuah petunjuk Orochimaru pergi dari sana.

'_Apa maksud Orochimaru-sensei tadi? Apa maksudnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke disana?' _batin Sakura bertanya-tanya memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Orochimaru.

* * *

**In** **Neverland** **City** ...

.

.

Terlihat Joker yang tengah tertidur di sebuah ruangan, entah ruangan apa itu, tapi tempat itu begitu gelap.

"You're back too fast… Are you losing them?" muncul sesosok bayangan yang muncul menghampiri Joker, dan bayangan itu bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengan Joker.

"No… " jawab Joker yang kemudian membuka matanya setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"So… She's throwing you, eh?" tanya sosok bayangan itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"She's not throwing me! She's just… " Joker berusaha untuk membela diri karena merasa terpojok dengan perkataan sosok bayangan itu, tapi kata-kata Joker menggantung begitu saja. Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Admit it Joker, she's doesn't want you anymore." Kata sosok itu yang sepertinya berusaha untuk membujuk Joker untuk melupakan Sakura. "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu, baginya kau hanya seorang NPC tak lebih. Lupakan keinginanmu itu, dan terimalah kenyataan, you've become a part of Neverland now." Sambungnya lagi yang meminta Joker untuk bisa menerima keadaan dirinya sendiri, lalu sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Joker.

"You just don't understand… " gumam Joker dengan pelan setelah sosok itu pergi. "Aku tidak peduli dia mengenaliku ataupun tidak... Kesempatan ini tak akan kulewatkan." Sambungnya lagi yang kemudan kembali memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan Rei dan Shun yang akan membantu untuk melanjutkan misi selanjutnya." Kata Jiraiya yang mulai merencanakan perjalanan mereka selanjutnya.

"Gue gak ikut." Balas Rei cepet, dan kata-katanya itu bikin semua orang sekarang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Maksud lo, gak ikut kenapa?" tanya Kiba udah dongkol duluan.

"Sekarang Joker udah gak ikut lagi sama kita, dan gak akan ada jaminan keselamatan nyawa kita. Bukannya gue gak mau bantu, tapi gue mencoba berpikir realistis, dan gue gak mau mati konyol. Jadi gue gak akan ikut ide kali ini, sorry." Balas Rei dengan cepat, menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia menolak untuk ikut.

"Lo keterlaluan Rei! Disaat kayak gini lo masih sempet mikir kayak gitu! Justru ini saatnya kita harus bersatu dan saling bantu!" Kiba yang sudah kesal langsung menonjok Rei. Sebuah tonjokkan yang cukup keras yang mendarat di wajah pemuda berambut coklat muda itu, membuatnya terjatuh menabrak beberapa bangku yang ada disana.

"Terserah lo mau bilang apa! Tapi yang jelas gue gak mau ikut!" Rei segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah akibat pukulan Kiba.

"Kurang ajar… " Kiba menggeram kesal lagi dan bersiap untuk memukul Rei kembali, tapi aksinya langsung ditahan oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan Kiba!" Shikamaru mencoba menasehati Kiba untuk tenang. "Percuma saja, itu hak Rei untuk memilih, kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk ikut bersama kita!" sambungnya lagi sambil terus memegangi Kiba agar anak itu tidak kembali menghajar Rei.

"Cih… Iya-iya, gue ngerti! Sekarang lepasin gue." Balas Kiba yang tampaknya sudah bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"Rei… Apa itu udah jadi keputusan lo?" tanya Naruto dengan serius yang dibalas oleh Rei dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Kalau itu udah jadi keputusan lo, baiklah… Tapi jangan pernah perlihatkan muka lo lagi dihadapan kami. Sekarang pergilah." Sambung Naruto yang tampaknya agak kecewa dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Rei. Naruto meminta Rei untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Shouta? Lo sendiri gimana?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik Shouta yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Aku… Aku akan tetap disini! Aku bukan pengecut seperti kakak!" jawab Shouta yang juga ikut kesal dengan sikap Rei.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya… " kata Rei yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

"Sudahlah… Masalah ini jangan diperpanjang, kita biarkan saja dia pergi… Sekarang kita bagi tim. Tim yang melanjutkan misi dan satu lagi tim yang akan ikut denganku ke Neverland." Jiraiya berusaha mencairkan suasana dari keributan yang sempat terjadi tadi. Dia mulai membahas rencana yang akan mereka jalankan.

"Shun, aku minta kau memimpin tim yang akan melanjutkan misi." Sambung Jiraiya yang meminta Shun untuk memimpin grup yang akan meneruskan misi _lost_ _child_, karena saat ini hanya dia yang tau mengenai misi tersebut.

"Baiklah Jiraiya-sensei. Yang mau ikut bersamaku segera bergabung didekatku." Shun menerima tanggung jawab itu dari Jiraiya, lalu dia meminta yang lainnya bergabung kalau mereka menginginkan untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Apa gue boleh ikut?" tanya Reika yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disana, kelihatannya dia sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan memaksa kalau lo belum yakin bener buat ikut." Kata Neji yang meminta Reika untuk berpikir ulang.

"Heh, gue gak apa-apa kok! Gue udah siap untuk melanjutkan petualangan kita!" balas Reika bersemangat sambil nyengir.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

"Baiklah, tm sekarang sudah terbagi jadi dua. Kami berangkat dulu." Kata Jiraiya yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi menuju _Halloween_ _town_ bersama yang lainnya.

"Kami pergi dulu semua… Kalian harus hati-hati!" Sakura ikut menimpali. Tak lama Sakura pergi bersama dengan Jiraiya dan yang lainnya.

"Lalu kemana tujuan kita Shun?" tanya Reika yang sudah tidak sabar untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"_Warrior_ _Kingdom_, karena _lost_ _child_ berikutnya ada di tempat itu." Jawab Shun yang mengatakan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah _Warrior_ _Kingdom_.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat!" balas Yumiko yang tak kalah bersemangat dari Reika.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata _Queen_ Marie yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yumiko. "Namamu Yumiko, bukan?" tanya _Queen_ Marie yang kini berdiri di depan Yumiko. Gadis itu mengangguk sedikit sambil berpikir ada apa _Queen_ Marie tiba-tiba menanyakannya.

"Ini untukmu… " _Queen_ Marie menyerahkan dua lembar kartu kepada Yumiko, dan begitu dilihat kartu itu merupakan kartu NPC miliknya sendiri.

"_Queen_ Ma-Marie… Ini… Untukku? Itu berarti kau… " tanya Yumiko yang masih bingung dengan tindakan _Queen_ Marie yang tak terduga, dan baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang NPC dengan sukarela memberikan kartu NPC dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu bersusah payah menjalankan misi untuk mendapatkan kartu-kartu itu.

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pendampingmu. Kalau kau dalam bahaya panggil aku." Balas _Queen_ Marie sembari tersenyum manis kepada Yumiko.

"Hwaaaa… Senangnya! Terima kasih _Queen_ Marie!" Yumiko yang merasa sangat gembira segera memeluk NPC itu dengan erat.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula aku sudah bosan harus terus menunggu di tempat ini. Jangan lupa panggil aku ya!" balas _Queen_ Marie yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Yumiko, dia memperlakukan gadis itu seperti seorang adik.

"Kisa… Kau tidak pernah menepuk kepalaku seperti itu… " kata Shina secara tiba-tiba yang langsung melirik Kisa, sedangkan Kisa hanya memasang wajah datar dan berkata "Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan".

"Cepat selesaikan adegan Drama _Queen_-nya dan ayo berangkat!" celetuk Reika gak sabaran dan langsung ditendang berjamaah sama _Queen_ Marie dan Yumiko.

"Kalau begitu kami juga permisi, karena ada hal yang juga harus kami lakukan, " ucap Shiryu yang berpamitan pada Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Loh? Kenapa gak bareng-bareng aja?" tampak Cho agak kecewa ternyata Shiryu dan Asakura tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Maaf ya, Cho… Tapi kami juga ada kepentingan… " balas Asakura yang merasa tidak enak harus meninggalkan Cho lagi.

"Kami pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi." Akhirnya Shiryu, Asakura, Ino dan juga Chouji bergegas pergi untuk melakukan penyelidikan mereka mengenai jati diri Joker.

"Jangan sedih Cho! Kami akan selalu menemanimu!" Magica berusaha menghibur Cho agar tidak sedih. Bukankah Cho masih memiliki banyak teman disekitarnya termasuk dirinya.

"Aku juga akan selalu menemanimu, Cho." Timpal Kaze yang ikut-ikutan menghibur gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, ya! Aku siap berangkat, ayo kita pergi!" Cho kembali bersemangat dan tidak sedih lagi. Dia yakin Asakura dan Shiryu pasti tidak akan melupakannya.

.

~o0o~

.

Akhirnya tim Shun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju _Warrior_ _Kingdom_, dimana terdapat seorang _lost_ _child_ sudah menunggu disana dan harus diselesaikan(yang terdiri dari para OC, yaitu, Arkhan, Kisa, Shina, Cho, Kaze, Magica, Nyx, Yoko, Shouta, Taka, Yumiko, Reiki, Hery, _Queen_ Marie). Dan, tim Sakura dan Naruto pergi ke _Halloween_ _City_ untuk mencari jalan pergi ke **Neverland**, kota kelahiran joker. Sedangkan Ino, Chouji beserta Asakura dan Shiryu memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka mengenai latar belakang Joker, dan mereka menuju ke **North** **island**.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan mereka selanjutnya? Apa Sakura dapat pergi ke Neverland setelah dia sempat merasa ragu?.

* * *

Special ending again from Riku, enjoy it.

.

.

_Opening intro : Diperlihatkan kota Neverland yang gelap dengan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti kota mati tersebut, lalu diperlihatkan istana besar tempat bersemayamnya Joker sang NPC misterius._

_Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau zetsubou to mirai o_

_Diperlihatkan lorong-lorong yang ada di kota Neverland, begitu gelap dan tertutup kabut._

_Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari tsumetaku terashiteta_

_Lalu terlihat Joker yang duduk di dalam ruangan sendiri, ruangan itu gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang redup._

_Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni shite_

_Sakura yang tampak berada di kota Neverland, terlihat menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulan._

_Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku_

_Bulan yang berwarna putih pucat itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah dan bulan itu seperti meneteskan air mata darah._

_Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta mabushii sekai o mou ichido ashitai_

_Wajah Queen Marie muncul dari balik bulan dengan mata yang tertutup._

_Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite yogoreta kokoro ni_

_Wajah Queen Marie diperlihatkan lebih dekat dan perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum._

_Namida ga ochitekuru made._

_Wajah Queen Marie tersapu awan gelap yang menaungi kota Neverland._

_Intro : Muncul sosok Gaara yang terbangun dari tidurnya, dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang gelap. Dia melangkah pelan dan di jalan yang dia lalui terhampar pasir yang menjurus lurus ke arah sebuah titik cahaya._

_Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake hikari no aru hou e_

_Bayang-bayang Joker berjalan di lorong yang berada di kastil itu sambil ditemani redupnya cahaya bulan._

_Yume to iu wana ga bokutachi o homura e izanau_

_Di lorong yang berbeda terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian, kemudian sosoknya menghilang._

_Sora no ue no mujihina kamigami ni wa_

_Muncul Shimizu juga di dalam tempat itu berusaha mengejar bayang-bayang Sasuke di dalam lorong yang sudah kosong._

_Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

_Disusul dengan sosok Sakura yang muncul setelah sosok Shimizu menghilang, dia berlari di lorong yang sama untuk mencari Sasuke._

_Lacrimosa…_

_Sakura berlari menelusuri lorong itu._

_Intro : Sakura dan Shimizu sama-sama berlari di tempat yang berbeda, pada akhirnya sosok Shimizu menghilang di balik kegelapan._

_Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou_

_Sakura berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan, tatapannya tertuju lurus ke depan, dimana dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang muncul dari arah kiri tangga, Gaara dari kanan tangga dan Joker yang muncul di tengah. Ketiganya mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Satu-persatu sosok Sasuke menghilang, di ikuti dengan sosok Gaara yang menghilang, Joker yang tersisa ikut menghilang._

_Lacrimosa dies illa._

_Berganti ke sosok Joker yang masih duduk sendirian tanpa topeng, tapi wajahnya tertutup cahaya gelap, perlahan diperlihatkan lebih mendekat, tapi yang terlihat hanya seringai dari Joker._

_Lacrimosa koko ni umarete ochita_

_Sakura kembali diperlihatkan berdiri di ruangan tengah itu, perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

_Chinureta sekai o osorezu ni ashitai_

_Satu-persatu Sasuke, Gaara dan Joker menghilang._

_Yurusareru yuri yurushi shinjite yogoreta chijou de namida no hibi o kazoete._

_Sakura menuruni tangga seorang diri di dalam kegelapan, berjalan ke arah jendela, dia berdiri di balik jendela sambil menatap sendu bulan berwarna putih pucat yang kontras dengan awan gelap disekelilingnya, bulan itu tetap bersinar di tengah kegelapan._

_Ending intro : kembali disorot istana putih itu dari luar, yang perlahan seolah tampak menjauh dan istana itu tertutup kabut putih. Bulan yang berada di sisi kanan istana itu pindah ke sisi kiri. Dan perlahan istana itu menghilang dibalik kabut._

**Song title : Lacrimosa.**

**By : Ene, Nobunaga, Guriri, Watame (Nico-Nico).**

**TBC** **…**

* * *

Author : Bagi teman-teman yang punya ide, saran dan pendapat, ataupun mau memberi kritik silahkan, selama masih berhubungan dengan isi cerita. Dan yang punya pertanyaan mengenai isi cerita bisa ke review langsung ataupun PM saia, sebisa mungkin akan saia jawab. Dan yang punya ide untuk hint silahkan dishare ^^.

Sepertinya ini fic pertama saia yang menggunakan ending-opening seperti ini. Awal mulanya ide dari Riku, sebenarnya kemunculan opening-ending itu berawal dari keisengan Riku dan saia yang tak sengaja menemukan lagu yang sepertinya cocok dengan jalan cerita di fic kami, saia tidak tau bagus atau tidak, mohon pendapatnya, bila kurang bagus mungkin akan saia tiadakan nantinya.

Makasih yang sudah membaca, maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

.

.

**Happy** **read** **and** **enjoy** **your** **day!.**


	35. Neverland : Beautiful Day!

Author : Yap, tokoh yang hadir di chapie sebelumnya memang mirip Joker dan memang sama persis, hanya saja dia berupa bayangan. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi hint heheheh. Untuk akatsuki lain akan saia munculkan satu-persatu nanti, jadi bersabar ya. Orochimaru mutlak join sama Joker, karena untuk suatu alasan dia dan Joker berkerja sama karena kepentingan yang (mungkin) sama. Mungkin akan ada kejutan dari Gaara dan Sasuke.

Dan anggap saja chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini sebagai refreshing, soalnya tegang mulu dichapter-chapter sebelumnya. Untuk hint, saia lebih memilih hubungan yang terjadi diantara OC, dan hint antara tokoh Naruto sendiri. Kalau untuk tokoh Naruto dan OC mungkin gak banyak ya, cuma hint sedikit. Untuk chapter ini dan untuk kedepannya saia akan berusaha menampilkan hint lain, dan makasih buat masukan yang datang. Selamat membaca, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex theme), chara death, bahasa setengah labil.

Pairing : Hint only.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except OC).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 34**

**(Beautiful Day!)**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya menghirup udara segar juga!" kata Shina yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar, tampak jelas di wajahnya dia sangat bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maklum saja, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka mengalami masa-masa sulit dan jarang sekali merasakan masa-masa tenang seperti ini.

"Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini!" sambar Yumiko yang sependapat dengan Shina. Kedua gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria, berbeda dari Cho dan Magica yang malah diam saja sejak tadi.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sejak tadi diam saja?" tanya Reika yang berjalan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Dia melirik wajah Cho dan Magica yang masam, seperti tak ada gairah.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin mereka lapar." Sambar Taka asal nyeletuk, maklum belum pada sarapan. Selain itu sudah berapa lama dia tak makan, dia sendiri juga tak ingat, yang jelas dia sudah lama tak makan, dan secara logika kalau sudah lama tak makan seharusnya ada rasa lapar. Tapi entah mengapa rasa lapar itu tidak dia rasakan.

"Bukan itu… Aku hanya jadi merindukan Fuego… Biasanya disaat kami berjalan seperti ini, dia selalu berjalan tak jauh di belakangku… Meski dia selalu diam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi aku merasa nyaman kalau ada dia didekatku." Jawab Magica sedikit menghela napas, mengingat NPC pendampingnya itu.

"Kalau aku… Aku jadi kangen rumah… Entah sudah berapa lama kita terjebak disini. Aku jadi ingin tau apa keluargaku sedang mencari-cari aku ya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" jawab Cho yang ternyata merindukan keadaan rumahnya.

"Aku juga sama… " timpal Shouta yang malah jadi ikutan kangen rumah.

"Makanya, kita harus segera menyelesaikan permainan ini dan pulang ke rumah!" sambar Reika yang memberikan semangat kepada ketiga orang temannya.

"Hum! Mari berjuang bersama-sama!" balas Cho yang kembali ceria, juga Magica dan Shouta yang ikut mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Reika. Pemuda itu benar, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk _down_, mereka harus berjuang disini, saling membantu satu-sama lain.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sakura… " Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan geladak kapal. Mereka semua sedang menuju _west_ _town_ dengan menggunakan kapal untuk menyebrang.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tidak bergairah. Sudah sejak mereka menaiki kapal, Sakura hanya berdiri sambil melamun melihat laut lepas. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi Naruto jadi cemas melihatnya.

"Gak, gue boleh kan disini nemenin?" balas Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar khas miliknya. Sakura tersenyum sedikit sebentar, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lautan lepas.

"Apa lo lagi mikirin Sasuke?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, begitulah… " jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menghela napas, sebenarnya saat ini buka Sasuke yang dia pikirkan, melainkan dia teringat pada Joker. Dia jadi teringat ketika NPC itu memeluknya saat berada di geladak kapal, dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengerti ucapan yang dibisikkan Joker saat itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, gue yakin suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan berpihak pada kita. Selain itu bukankah ada kabar baik kalau Gaara baik-baik saja? Meskipun gue gak percaya sama Orochimaru-sensei, tapi selama dia memihak Joker, Gaara pasti aman! Jadi semangatlah Sakura!" kata Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyemangati Sakura agar tidak terus-terusan menghela napas seharian. Naruto jadi merasa kesal kalau melihat Sakura kehilangan semangat seperti itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto… Aku yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan bergabung lagi bersama kita… Yah, semoga saja." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda pirang itu.

.

"Naruto… Dan Sakura, mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali… " Hinata yang sedang mencari Naruto tak sengaja menemui keduanya sedang bercengkrama, keduanya terlihat begitu akrab. Hinata yang melihat keduanya seperti sedang asik ngobrol jadi merasa tidak enak untuk mengganggu. Pelan-pelan dia mundur sampai akhirnya dia menabrak Kiba yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hinata, lo itu kenapa sih? Masa jalan mundur kayak mobil aja?" tanya Kiba setengah bercanda.

"A-ah, maaf Ki-Kiba! A-aku tak melihatmu!" balas Hinata yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kiba yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana lo mau liat kalau jalan aja mundur begitu!" balas Kiba geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekikukan Hinata. _'Gadis ini benar-benar tidak berubah'_ batin Kiba sedikit tersenyum melihat sikap Hinata yang lucu di matanya.

"Lo lagi ngapain disini?" tanya Kiba yang heran melihat Hinata tadi sempat mematung beberapa saat sambil menatap ke arah geladak.

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa kok!" balas Hinata cepat dengan wajah merah, sikap Hinata saat ini seperti seorang kecil yang ketahuan makan permen oleh ibunya saja.

"Ah! Naruto ya?" tebak Kiba dengan tepat begitu dilihatnya di geladak itu ada Naruto dan juga Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol. Mendengar tebakan Kiba, wajah Hinata langsung memerah lagi dan kali ini rona merah itu terlihat begitu jelas. Kiba langsung mengeluarkan _evilsmirk_.

"Hey, Naruto! Ada yang ingin dikatakan Hinata kepadamu!" Kiba tanpa terduga menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ki-Kiba! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik, sangat _shock_ dengan sikap Kiba yang tiba-tiba menariknya begitu saja.

"Sudah diam saja! Lo suka sama Naruto, kan? Nah, ini kesempatan untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto!" balas Kiba sambil terus menarik Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto, sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar sampai di depan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nah, ayo katakan Hinata!" kata Kiba sambil mendorong sedikit punggung gadis itu, memberinya semangat agar Hinata berani. Hinata terdorong sedikit ke depan Naruto.

"A-ano… Na-Naruto… Ano… Se-selamat pagi Naruto!" .

GUBRAK!

Kiba langsung terjatuh, Hinata malah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada pemuda penyuka ramen itu sambil membungkuk hormat, setelah itu dengan cepat Hinata berlari dari sana kembali masuk ke dalam kapal meninggalkan Kiba yang berdecak kesal, Naruto yang melongo dan Sakura yang _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Ternyata _Dragon_ _cave_ sudah terbuka lagi." Decak Reika kagum melihat _Dragon_ _cave_ yang keadaannya seperti semula lagi, perasaan terakhir kali tempat itu tertutupi oleh batu-batu besar akibat ulah Kakashi.

"Apa kita mau meneruskan masuk ke dalam atau istirahat dulu?" tanya Shun sambil melihat teman-temannya untuk meminta pendapat.

"Gue sih terserah aja." Balas Taka yang gak mau repot mikir, mau istriahat dulu boleh, mau lanjutin perjalanan juga ayo.

"Kalau gue sih, maunya jalan terus. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" usul Hery yang memilih untuk tetap meneruskan perjalanan, dia ingin urusan ini benar-benar cepat diselesaikan.

"Gue sependapat sama Hery." Timpal Reika yang sependapat dengan Hery.

"Lalu, kalian bagaimana?" tanya Shun ke anak-anak cewek.

"Kami ikut kalian saja." Balas anak-anak cewek dengan kompak dan satu suara.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat untuk meneruskan perjalanan." Akhirnya sudah ditetapkan mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _Warrior_ _Kingdom_. Mereka semua memasuki _Dragon_ _cave_.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sampai juga di kota! Suasana disini berbeda sekali ya?" seru Ten-Ten sambil menatap keadaan sekitar kota yang lebih mirip kota koboy jaman dulu, kota yang benar-benar berbeda dari kota sebelumnya yang dia kunjungi. "Jiraiya-sensei, boleh tidak kalau kami pergi berkeliling dulu?" tanya Ten-Ten penuh harap dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian boleh berkeliling dulu, aku juga ingin bersantai." Jawab Jiraiya dengan gaya suara khas miliknya. Dia memperbolehkan Ten-Ten dan yang lainnya untuk berkeliling sementara waktu, lagipula tak ada salahnya, anggap saja seperti _refreshing_ setelah mengalami hari-hari yang berat.

"HOREE!" jerit Ten-Ten, Temari dan Lee nyaris bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ketiga orang itu segera berlari ke tengah kerumunan orang.

"Gue mau cari makanan ah!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya, sebenarnya sih dia tidak begitu lapar, apalagi setelah memasuki dunia game ini, rasanya keinginan untuk makan itu lenyap, rasa lapar yang seharusnya muncul itu tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja dia mau mencicipi makanan di kota ini.

"Gue ikut!" Kiba segera berlari membuntuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian!" Jiraiya meneriaki murid-muridnya itu, kemudian dia sendiri juga pergi memasuki salah satu BAR yang ada di kota itu.

.

~o0o~

.

Di tempat lain tampak Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Jirobou.

"Tak kusangka Game master itu adalah kau, Sasuke." Kata Kidoumaru yang tak menyangka kalau Game master adalah Sasuke yang selama ini menghilang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggil kami bertiga kemari?" tanya Tayuya langsung tanpa bertele-tele.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian bertiga." Jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia punya rencana lain lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura dan yang lain.

"Katakan saja, kami akan siap melakukannya!" balas Kidomaru sambil menyeringai seram.

"Ada kemungkinan Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menjemput Joker, aku ingin kalian menghentikannya." Sasuke langsung menjelaskan niatnya memanggil Tayuya, Kidomaru dan Jirobou. Tentu Sasuke sudah mengetahui kabar Joker dari Kakashi.

"Akan kami lakukan. Lalu kami harus kemana?" tanya Kidomaru meminta petunjuk kemana seharusnya mereka pergi untuk menghentikan Sakura.

"Kalau urusan itu kalian pikirkan sendiri! Sekarang pergilah!" balas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja marah terhadap mereka. Hanya ada satu yang ada di kepala ketiga orang itu saat melihat sikap Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar aneh, begitulah kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi mereka tak mau berdebat ataupun cari masalah, ketiganya segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Shimizu yang segera masuk ruangan ketika ketiga orang tadi pergi. Dia mendengar suara bentakan Sasuke dari luar dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shimizu… Pergilah." Jawab Sasuke kembali tenang dan meminta gadis itu untuk meninggalkannya. Shimizu tak banyak bicara, dia segera menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Tapi baru sampai depan pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar Shimizu." Sasuke meminta Shimizu untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Shimizu yang kemudian berbalik hanya untuk menatap mata _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga pandora box bersama dengan Shin. Aku mau pergi dulu sebentar." Jawab Sasuke yang meminta Shimizu dan juga Shin untuk menjaga pandora box. Dia khawatir kalau ada seseorang yang mengincar pandora box.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau bisa serahkan itu padaku." Balas Shimizu yang tentu saja menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Jangankan untuk menjaga pandora box, untuk membawakan matahari sekalipun kalau dia mampu pasti akan dilakukannya meski itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sudah sangat jelas Shimizu memiliki perasaan yang dalam terhadap Sasuke, hanya saja pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke itu! Seenaknya saja menyuruh dan membentak kita! Mentang-mentang dia Game master, lalu dia bisa berbuat seperti itu pada kita, huh!" gerutu Kidomaru kesal mendapat perlakuan yang tidak enak dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Kidomaru! Kau berisik!" omel Tayuya yang merasa terganggu dengan semua keluhan dan umpatan Kidomaru yang dia tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Kau pasti membela si Sasuke itu, kan? Dasar perempuan!" kali ini keluhan Kidomaru semakin menjadi-jadi dan merambat kemana-mana.

"Kau itu yang dari tadi berisik dan tak bisa diam!" balas Tayuya meminta pemuda berkulit coklat gelap itu untuk diam.

"Gue gak yakin kalau dia itu beneran Game master. Masa kayak gitu doang dia gak tau? Harusnya sebagai Game master dia udah tau, dong tempat yang bakalan dituju Sakura! Kalau begini kita mau cari kemana? Merepotkan saja!" Kidomaru tetap saja berceloteh dan mulai gak karuan. Saat itu tiba-tiba muncul Anko.

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau Sasuke bukanlah Game master yang sebenarnya, begitu?" tanya Anko sambil menatap tajam terhadap Kidomaru.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong Anko-sensei, apa sensei tau tempat Joker?" tanya Kidomaru yang menanyakan tempat NPC itu, siapa tau Anko mengetahuinya.

"Yang aku tau dia berasal dari kota Neverland, dan untuk kesana kalian harus ke _Halloween_ _town_ dan mencari orang yang bisa mengirim kalian ke Neverland." Anko menjawab apa yang dia ketahui.

"Tuh kan benar! Kecurigaan gue semakin kuat kalau Sasuke bukan Game master! Buktinya Anko-sensei saja bisa tau hal seperti itu tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya! Benar-benar aneh, ya kan?" Kidomaru malah semakin menjadi-jadi memikirkan kecurigaannya, dia memandang Tayuya dan Jirobou seolah meminta pendapat yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan ocehanmu! Ayo kita pergi. Dan, terima kasih Anko-sensei atas petunjuknya." Tayuya dengan segera menarik Kidomaru sebelum pemuda itu kembali berceloteh yang macam-macam lagi.

* * *

**Heroes** **Village...**

.

.

"Tak kusangka ya, kita bakalan ke tempat ini lagi… " kata Yumiko sambil menatap _Heroes_ _Village_ yang suasananya begitu tenang dan banyak pepohonan di desa itu, meski tidak seindah _elf_ _village_, tapi tempat ini dapat membuat hati nyaman, apalagi banyak anak kecil yang berkeliaran, bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Kau benar… " sambung Reika yang kembali teringat pada Reiki. Terakhir kali dia kemari, Reiki masih ada bersamanya.

"Apa kalian mau istirahat dulu disini sebentar?" tanya Shun, karena dia merasa kalau kedua orang itu masih ingin menikmati suasana di desa ini. Jarang-jarang sekali mereka bisa menikmati saat-saat yang damai dan tenang seperti ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita mengulur waktu?" tanya Cho sedikit ragu, sebenarnya sih dia ingin sekali beristirahat sebentar, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kita butuh suasana seperti ini sekali-kali." Balas Shun yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum.

"Asik! Jalan-jalan ah!" sambar Taka sama Reika langsung kegirangan begitu mendengar mereka akan istirahat sebentar di desa itu. Dengan semangat penuh perjuangan (?) keduanya segera melesat pergi untuk melakukan peutalangan kecil di desa itu.

"Kita duduk disana saja!" Shina menunjuk sebuah tempat persinggahan yang terletak dekat dengan rumah makan yang ada di desa itu. Shina, Kisa bersama Cho dan Magica segera duduk disana. Sedangkan Yumiko diam-diam sudah kabur entah kemana. Shun dan Arkhan duduk di bawah pepohonan yang cukup rindang. Dan tak jauh dari mereka ada Shouta yang malah ikut bermain dengan anak-anak di desa itu. Kalau Nyx jangan ditanya, dia langsung mencari toko _item_ untuk membeli perbekalan bersama dengan Yoko.

"Rasanya damai sekali ya, kalau seperti ini… Jadi pengen disini terus." Kata Magica sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Eh, Magica kok malah tidur?" tanya Cho begitu melihat gadis berambut indigo itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya mau memejamkan mata sebentar saja, kok. Nanti bangunkan aku ya, kalau mau berangkat." Jawab Magica yang masih betah memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

.

~o0o~

.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya yang sekarang sedang berkumpul di tengah-tengah kota bersama yang lainnya.

"Kami semua siap sensei!" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yakin? Aku tak mau ada yang minta balik saat diperjalanan nanti!" balas Jiraiya untuk memastikan, pasti akan merepotkan kalau di tengah jalan ada yang minta kembali ke kota karena ada keperluan yang terlupa.

"Kami rasa, tak ada hal lain lagi yang tertinggal." Kata Shikamaru sambil melirik teman-temannya yang lain, dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka lakukan di _west_ _town_.

"Ayo sensei kita berangkat!" sambar Ten-Ten yang sudah lelah berdiri lama-lama, selain itu _west_ _town_ cuacanya cukup panas, dan dia sudah banjir keringat karena kepanasan.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat!" Jiraiya lalu mengeluarkan Gamabunta dan segera menaiki katak besar itu.

"Ah, sensei curang! Masa naik Gamabunta sih!" protes Naruto sebal, masa mereka jalan dan si Jiraiya enak-enakan naik katak, malah dia sambil baca icha-icha paradise lagi.

"Jangan banyak protes Naruto! Aku kan sudah tua, sedangkan kalian masih muda, pasti masih kuat berjalan!" jawab Jiraiya cari-cari alibi. Dengan santainya dia tiduran di atas katak itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya mengikuti Jiraiya.

* * *

"Kidomaru, kenapa kita malah kesini?" tanya Tayuya langsung protes begitu dia menyadari kalau temannya itu salah memencet tombol _portal_.

"Ini bukan tujuan kita, kan. Kidomaru." Jirobou juga sedikit memprotes kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kidomaru.

"Gue emang sengaja, kita kemari untuk mencari NPC _storyteller_!" jawab Kidomaru yang ternyata sengaja mengarahkan tujuan mereka tadi ke _North_ _island_.

"Untuk apa? Kita ditugaskan untuk menghadang Sakura dan yang lain, kan?" tanya Tayuya yang tidak mengerti dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Kidomaru.

"Apa kalian gak kepengen tau Sasuke itu beneran Game master atau bukan? Kita harus bertanya pada NPC _storyteller_ secepatnya!" balas Kidomaru yang ternyata masih saja mencurigai kalau Sasuke bukanlah Game master yang sesungguhnya. Dia malah menduga ada orang lain lagi dibalik semua tindakan Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Tayuya yang ragu dengan ajakan Kidomaru, jujur dia takut kalau sampai pihak Sasuke mengetahui tindakan mereka.

"Tidak akan ketahuan kalau kita hati-hati! Ayo pergi!" sambar Kidomaru cepat dan langsung menyeret Tayuya untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan Jirobou mengikuti keduanya dengan santai dari belakang.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Shun menghampiri Cho yang sedang duduk di tempat persinggahan bersama yang lainnya. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka beristirahat, dan dia rasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Magica! Magica ayo bangun! Yang lainnya sudah berkumpul, kita harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Shina berusaha membangunkan Magica yang sepertinya jadi ketiduran beneran.

"Ah, apa? Sudah mau jalan lagi, ya? Tapi aku masih mengantuk… Kau tau sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur nyenyak seperti ini… Sebentar lagi saja… " jawab Magica sambil mengucek sebelah matanya dengan malas.

"Magica ayo bangun! Kita harus segera mencari _lost child_, bukan?" Cho berusaha menarik gadis itu supaya mau bangun.

"Huh... Iya-iya, aku bangun." Balas Magica sambil cemberut.

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul, Shun dan kawan-kawan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke Warrior Kingdom. Mereka melewati jalan setapak dari _Heroes Village_ menuju _Warrior_ _Kingdom_ yang bisa di tempuh dalam waktu satu jam.

Seperti apakah _lost_ _child_ yang akan mereka temui di _Warrior_ _Kingdom_? Dan apakah Sakura dan yang lain bisa sampai ke Neverland tanpa halangan?.

**TBC** **...**

* * *

Author : Makasih untuk teman-teman yang mengirimkan ide untuk pair. Dan untuk Hinata dengan Taka, sebenarnya hint untuk Hinata sudah ada sejak awal chapter pertama muncul. Dan kali ini grup terbagi dua antara grup full Naruto character dengan grup all OC, jadi Hinata berbeda grup dengan Taka (karena pastinya disini Hinata ingin bersama Naruto), jadi gomen kalau belum bisa terpenuhi.

Ah, ya sekalian untuk AMS : Detective At School, saia akan mengikuti saran dari seseorang untuk mengupdate sekali dalam seminggu tapi 3 chapter ^^. Makasih atas sarannya.

Yang ada ide lagi buat hint (saia belum berencana untuk membuat pair), silahkan dishare. Saran, pendapat ataupun kritik silahkan mampir ke review atau ke PM, dan yang mau tanya-tanya juga silahkan, akan saia jawab di chapter berikutnya (kalau mau lebih detail silahkan PM).

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini, dan maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

.

.

**Happy** **read** **and** **enjoy** **your** **day!.**


	36. Neverland : Kisame The Warrior

Author : Disini saia memasukkan NPC cameo, namanya Ishido. Kiriman dari seorang reader, yah karena dia kirimnya kurang lengkap jadi saia jadikan dia NPC cameo, semoga berkenan (meski saia gak tau dia baca atau tidak). Makasih buat ide hint antara para tokoh heheheh, saia akan berusaha memunculkannya, dan untuk ide antara OC dan OC akan saia usahakan memberi titik temunya, yang ada ide lagi jangan sungkan untuk share. Dichapter ini mungkin akan diperjelas sedikit mengenai perasaan Queen Marie terhadap Joker dan Shimizu terhadap Sasuke. Juga mungkin menjelaskan perasaan Joker sendiri pada Sakura. Oh, ya nama tempat Blue island itu ide dari seseorang yang sempat mengirimkan nama tempat bernama Blue sand, makasih atas kirimannya. Selamat membaca, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex theme), chara death, bahasa labil, kehadiran OC.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Romance/Angst/Crime.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except for OC).

This story belong to me and Riku.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 35**

**(Kisame, The Warrior)**

**.**

**.**

**Warrior** **Kingdom…**

.

.

"Kalian saja yang masuk ke dalam, gue di luar aja nunggu." Kata Hery yang lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

"Gue juga sama kayak Hery." Reika juga ikut memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

"Umm, kayaknya gue juga disini aja deh. Gue juga gak terbiasa sama suasana formalitas di dalam." Timpal Nyx yang merasa tidak enak kalau harus ikut masuk ke dalam, suasana di dalam hanya membuatnya grogi saja.

"Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu." Shun bersama dengan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam istana, menyisakan Hery, Reika dan Nyx di luar.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya tugasnya nanti di misi berikutnya? Gue udah gak sabaran!" tampak Reika sangat bersemangat sekali, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Apapun itu gue siap menjalankannya." Balas Hery sambil setengah menyeringai. Saat ini apapun yang ditugaskan dia siap menjalankannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

.

.

"Jadi kalian kemari untuk mencari informasi mengenai _lost_ _child_?" tanya sang Raja pemimpin dari _Warrior_ _Kingdom_, rambut hitam panjangnya tampak sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang beribawa.

"Benar, kami harus menyelesaikan misi ini sampai selesai, kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Balas Shun berusaha berhati-hati dalam bicara agar tidak membuat sang Raja marah.

"Kelihatannya kalian serius sekali, baiklah akan kukatakan karena hari ini aku sangat senang sekali! Hahahahaha!" sang Raja sepertinya sedang bahagia dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu informasi mengenai _lost_ _child_, namun sayang saat Raja hendak bercerita, tiba-tiba muncul salah seorang pengawal Raja yang masuk dengan tergesa dengan wajah pucat.

"Yang mulia! Ada seorang pengacau yang masuk istana! Dia menculik tuan putri, dan sekarang dia meminta agar anda keluar menemuinya!" pengawal itu memberikan laporan mengenai peristiwa yang sedang terjadi di istananya.

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali orang itu membuat kekacauan disini!" sontak sang Raja langsung marah sambil memukul pegangan kursi kebesarannya, dia berdiri dengan marah. "Maafkan saya, tampaknya terjadi hal di luar dugaan disini, saya permisi dulu." Dengan tergesa sang Raja pergi ke tempat kejadian bersama pengawalnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Taka kebingungan sambil menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi." Balas Shun yang akhirnya mereka semua pergi mengikuti sang Raja untuk melihat kejadian apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

* * *

**Somewhere** **else** **in** **Neverland...**

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Joker?" tanya Orochimaru yang berada di tempat milik Joker. Dia menghampiri sosok NPC itu yang masih tertidur. Tak ada jawaban dari NPC itu. Orochimaru berjalan lebih mendekat lagi, sampai dia berdiri tepat di sisi Joker. Topeng itu menarik perhatiannya, perlahan dia meraih topeng itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" reflek Joker terbangun dan berusaha untuk kembali mengambil topeng yang kini berada di tangan Orochimaru. "Kembalikan padaku atau… " Joker yang kesal meminta Orochimaru mengembalikan topeng itu kepadanya. Di dalam kegelapan seperti itu, wajah Joker tidak terlihat begitu jelas, tampak samar oleh pencahayaan yang sangat minim di ruangan itu.

"Heh… Jangan marah begitu padaku, aku hanya merasa ganjil dengan topeng ini, seolah kau itu benar-benar sudah menjadi satu dengan Neverland ini." Orochimaru segera mengembalikan topeng itu pada Joker, dapat terlihat seringai kecil yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, apa alasanmu datang kemari?" tanya Joker yang memasang kembali topeng tersebut.

"Tampaknya Sakura memutuskan untuk menemuimu kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan Joker?" tanya Orochimaru, dia ingin tau sekali apa tindakan NPC itu setelah mengetahui kalau Sakura datang ke Neverland menjemputnya.

"Kalau dia memang datang untuk menjemputku, aku akan kembali mendampinginya." Balas Joker yang sepertinya memang benar-benar menunggu Sakura datang untuknya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" satu pertanyaan yang sepertinya berhasil membuat NPC itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Perasaan seperti tidak diperbolehkan dan itu hanya akan menghambat tujuanku saja." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Joker menjawab juga pertanyaan dari Orochimaru itu.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menjalankan tujuanmu? Sekalipun harus memanfaatkan Sakura ataupun menyakitinya kelak?" tanya Orochimaru lagi yang sepertinya sedang menguji kebulatan niat Joker untuk melaksanakan semua rencananya.

"That's right." Jawab Joker dengan datar.

"Baguslah, jangan sampai perasaan konyol seperti itu merusak rencana kita." Balas Orochimaru yang sepertinya merasa puas dengan jawaban Joker barusan, dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"But this silly feeling never can change… " Joker berbisik dengan lemah pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

* * *

**Inside** **Warrior** **Kingdom...**

.

.

"Dasar berandal! Lepaskan tuan putri!" salah satu pengawal sudah mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik abu-abu. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang menawan sang putri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ishido! Lepaskan putriku!" kata sang Raja yang tiba disana dan meminta pemuda bernama Ishido itu untuk melepaskan putrinya.

"Dimana Kisame-senpai? Kalian membunuhnya kan? Aku kemari minta keadilan!" kata Ishido sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Kisame.

"Tenanglah Ishido! Masalah itu sedang dalam penyelidikan dan rencananya kami akan menyelidikinya sekarang!" balas sang Raja sambil mencoba mendekati Ishido secara pelan-pelan. "Jadi turunkan senjatamu dan lepaskan putriku." Sang Raja sekarang mulai membujuk Ishido untuk tenang.

"Kalau begitu, sertakan aku dalam penyelidikan ini!" Ishido yang mendengar Raja akan melakukan penyelidikan segera memaksa untuk ikut menyelidiki.

"Dengarkan aku Ishido, orang-orang ini akan pergi ke _Blue_ _island_ untuk mencari jejak Kisame. Kau bisa ikut dengan mereka." Kata sang Raja sambil menunjuk rombongan Shun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi dan semakin dibuat keheranan dengan kondisi yang akhirnya malah melibatkan mereka semua.

"Dengan segala hormat, yang mulia. Apa maksud dari perkataan anda? Kami sama sekali masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi disini? Dan kami kemari bukan untuk melakukan penyelidikan, tapi mencari infromasi mengenai _lost_ _child_." Balas Shun yang sepertinya tidak rela menjadi kambing hitam sang Raja, selain itu dia tidak mau mengulur waktu dengan terlibat ke dalam masalah yang sama sekali bukan tujuan utama mereka.

"Kalian bilang sedang mencari _lost_ _child_ bukan? Kisame adalah _lost_ _child_ yang kalian cari. Sekarang terserah, apa kalian mau menerima tugas ini atau tidak." Ternyata Kisame merupakan _lost_ _child_ yang sedang dicari Shun dan kawan-kawan.

"Tentu saja, kami akan menerima tugas ini!" jawab Taka dengan cepat, tentu saja mereka tak akan menolaknya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kisame adalah merupakan _Warrior_ kebanggaan yang kerajaan ini miliki, tapi dia menghilang saat menyelidiki kasus hilangnya kapal-kapal yang melewati _Blue_ _island_. Kalian bisa pergi ke sana kalau pergi ke _Blue_ _continent_ dengan menggunakan kapal yang ada di tempat ini." Sang Raja menjelaskan kemana mereka harus pergi mencari _Warrior_ bernama Kisame ini. "Aku akan menyediakan kapal untuk kalian, dan kalau kalian sudah siap berangkat temui pengawalku yang akan menunggu di _port_." Sambungnya lagi sambil memanggil salah seorang pengawal dan menyuruh pengawal itu untuk menunggu di _port_.

"Kalau begitu kami akan memberitahu hal ini pada teman-teman kami yang berada di luar, setelah itu kami akan berangkat. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Balas Shun yang kemudian pergi keluar untuk memberitahu tujuan mereka selanjutnya kepada Reika, Hery dan Nyx yang sedang menunggu di luar. Tentunya mereka pergi bersama dengan Ishido yang juga ikut bersama mereka.

**Notice : Kisame, The Warrior.**

.

.

"Jadi kita akan naik kapal lagi?" tampak Nyx langsung tidak bersemangat mendengar kalau mereka akan melakukan perjalanan laut, tentu saja dia tidak senang, gadis ini mabuk laut. Berbeda dengan Reika dan Hery yang langsung bersemangat.

"Dari nama tempatnya saja terdengar indah! _Queen_ Marie pasti menyukai tempat seperti itu, ada baiknya aku memanggilnya agar dia juga bisa menikmati perjalanan ini!" dengan senyum mengembang Yumiko memanggil _Queen_ Marie yang sudah resmi menjadi NPC pendampingnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau _Queen_ Marie pasti akan menyukai pemandangan laut lepas dan langit biru yang membentang.

"Ada apa Yumiko?" muncul sosok _Queen_ Marie di hadapan Yumiko.

"Tidak, hanya saja kami akan melakukan perjalanan ke _Blue_ _island_, aku hanya ingin kau ikut mendampingiku… Kau tidak keberatan, kan? _Queen_ Marie?" Yumiko menggeleng cepat sembari tersenyum manis. Dia hanya ingin _Queen_ Marie ikut mendampinginya saja.

"Ah, _Blue_ _island_ ya! Tentu saja Yumiko, aku senang sekali!" balas _Queen_ Marie dengan ceria.

"Kalian bisa melakukan persiapan dulu untuk perjalanan kita, kalau sudah selesai kita bertemu di _port_." Kata Shun yang kemudian pergi duluan ke _port_ sambil memberikan waktu kepada teman-temannya, siapa tau mereka ingin membeli sesuatu untuk persiapan mereka nanti.

.

~o0o~

.

"Jiraiya-sensei… Sebenarnya apa kau mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto mulai membahas kejadian yang sedang mereka alami saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Joker." Jawab Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, payah! Masa sensei tidak tau apa-apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Orochimaru dan Tsunade-sensei?" balas Naruto mengutarakan kekecewaannya. Lalu dia menanyakan bagaimana dengan Orochimaru atau Tsunade, apa kedua orang itu tau sesuatu.

"Kalau dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Orochimaru seperti berkaitan dengan Joker." Shikamaru berbicara sambil mulai menganalisa.

"Jiraiya-sensei… Kau admin bukan? Apakah… Game master itu benar-benar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang masih memikirkan Sasuke yang ternyata merupakan sosok Game master.

"Selama ini tidak ada satupun yang tau siapa sebenarnya sosok Game master, karena kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat _email_ ataupun _chat_ khusus. Game master hanya bertindak bila ada laporan, identitas aslinya pun tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Tapi belakangan sosok Game master seakan menghilang, banyak kasus di dalam _game_ yang tidak dia selesaikan. Tak kusangka kalau Sasuke adalah Game master, hal itu di luar dugaan." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menjelaskan sosok Game master yang dia kenal selama ini juga keterkejutannya mengetahui Sasuke adalah Game master, ada suatu keraguan dari nada suara Jiraiya.

"Menghilang? Maksudnya menghilang itu, bagaimana sensei?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai curiga, dia merasa ada yang janggal dari cerita Jiraiya.

"Yah, maksudnya tidak aktif lagi dalam mengurusi _game_. Pada awalnya Game master cukup aktif dalam mengurusi berbagai macam _bug_ yang ada di _game_, hanya saja saat Gaara meghilang sosok Game master seperti tidak aktif lagi." Ternyata yang dimaksud Jiraiya dengan menghilang itu adalah tidak aktif lagi.

"Kalau begitu akan jadi aneh sekali kalau Sasuke adalah Game master. Karena sosok Game master mulai menghilang saat Gaara menghilang, bukankah saat itu Sasuke sudah menghilang duluan, jadi tak mungkin dia adalah Game master." Balas Shikamaru yang ternyata firasatnya benar, kalau memang ada yang tidak beres. Menghilangnya sosok Game master yang diceritakan Jiraiya tidak ada sinkronisasinya sama sekali kalau Game master adalah Sasuke, kecuali Sasuke berpura-pura menjadi Game master. Yang jadi pertanyaan bagaimana dia bisa mendapat semua akses di _tower_ tempat _base_ milik Game master.

"Itu benar sekali, Sasuke bukanlah Game master, aku yakin itu karena dilihat dari menghilangnya Game master dan Sasuke, memiliki waktu yang berbeda. Yang jadi permasalahan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bebas keluar masuk _tower_ milik Game master?" sambar Neji yang ternyata juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Apa mungkin… Game master yang asli berkerja sama dengan Sasuke dan dia yang memberikan akses ke Sasuke?" timpal Sai yang juga mengikuti alur pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Ah! Kalian semua sedang bicara apa sih? Gue gak ngerti!" teriak Naruto frustasi, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti teman-temannya itu sedang membicarakan apa. Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Berisik! Mending lo diem aja kalau gak ngerti!" samber Kiba nyuruh Naruto untuk diam.

"Lo bilang apa barusan? Sok tau! Padahal lo sendiri pasti juga gak ngerti, kan?" dengus Naruto langsung sewot merasa diremehkan oleh Kiba.

"Gue itu gak sebodoh elo, Naruto! Tentu gue tau mereka lagi bicara apa! Lo aja yang lamban, dasar payah!" balas Kiba yang malah semakin menjadi mengejek Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu kesal setengah mati. Rasanya ingin sekali dia melahap Kiba hidup-hidup.

"Sial!" desis Naruto sambil menahan niatnya untuk menelan Kiba bulat-bulat.

"Na-Naruto… Ki-Kiba, ka-kalian jangan bertengkar... " Hinata berusaha melerai keduanya yang saat ini tengah memasang _deathglare_ masing-masing. Tapi percuma, suara Hinata yang kecil itu tak terdengar oleh mereka yang akhirnya sibuk adu mulut.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Sebuah kipas besar sukses mendarat di kepala mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja sang pemilik kipas tak lain adalah Temari yang merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran kedua biang ribut itu. Sungguh dia heran bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Kiba bisa bersahabat yang tiap hari kerjaannya hampir selalu perang mulut. Kalau ada penobatan dengan gelar 'persahabatan terunik', mungkin merekalah yang akan memenangkannya.

"Kalau kalian berdua masih saja ribut, akan ku kipas kalian sampai ke ujung Neverland!" ancam Temari dengan galak sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan kipas besarnya.

"Cih… !" desis keduanya dengan kesal sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi kita semua sepakat memutuskan, kalau Sasuke bukanlah Game master yang sebenarnya, dan kemungkinan besar Game master asli yang berada di balik semua ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menyimpulkan pendapat yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini. Tampak semua mengangguk, dengan kata lain untuk sementara mereka berspekulasi hal yang sama dan satu suara.

'_Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh… '_ batin Shikamaru yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan kesimpulan barusan, tapi Shikamaru memutuskan untuk diam dulu sementara karena dia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

* * *

"Gak sia-sia deh perjalanan kali ini! Bener-bener lautnya biru banget!" seru Yumiko sambil memandangi lautan dari atas geladak kapal bersama dengan Reika dan Hery yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Sayangnya gak bawa kamera!" Reika masih sempet-sempetnya berpikir mau foto-foto.

"Menurut di dalam cerita _game_ yang pernah gue baca, _Blue_ _island_ memiliki wilayah laut yang paling biru diantara wilayah lainnya, jadi jangan heran laut disini indah banget." Sambar Hery menjelaskan sedikit mengenai _Blue_ _island_.

"Baca juga ya? Gue kira lo gak tertarik buat baca-baca mengenai kota-kota yang ada di _game_!" celetuk Reika sambil menatap tatapan –tak kusangka- kepada Hery.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Mau gak mau gue harus rajin baca-baca mengenai wilayah kota-kota di Neverland, soalnya gue punya partner tukang nyasar! Gak dimana-mana nyasar mulu kerjaannya!" bales Hery sambil menyeringai, mengingat selama dalam permainan dia sering mencari-cari Reika yang suka menghilang gak jelas.

"Si-siapa yang nyasar? Gue gak nyasar tau, cuma jalan-jalan keliling kota sekalian cari toko!" bela Reika dengan wajah sedikit merah, merasa aibnya dibongkar sama Hery di depan cewek.

"Abis itu lo nyasar! Hahahahah! Percaya gak, Yumiko? Masa Reika pernah nyasar di dalam suatu desa yang tidak terlalu luas! Konyol banget kan? Masa ngilang di dalam desa yang kecil begitu! Hahahahaha!" Hery semakin menjadi mentertawakan Reika dan membuka aib teman seperjuangannya itu. Yumiko tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hery dan Reika yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, reseh lo! Udah, ah. Gue cabut aja!" Reika yang kesel akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kapal, dari pada dia terus jadi bulan-bulanan Hery, mending dia menghindar.

"Yah, kabur dia hahaha... " Hery masih sedikit mentertawakan Reika yang berbalik ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti Reika ternyata sering nyasar juga… " balas Yumiko yang ikut geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yumiko… Rasanya _Queen_ Marie butuh teman." Hery menyenggol bahu Yumiko sambil menunjuk Yumiko yang berada di ujung sisi kapal sendirian. Yumiko mengerti maksud Hery, dengan cepat dia menghampiri _Queen_ Marie yang tengah sendirian itu.

.

.

"Pemandangannya indah yah, _Queen_ Marie!" kata Yumiko sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah _Queen_ Marie yang seperti setengah melamun.

"Sangat indah… Terima kasih, kau sudah mengajakku… " balas _Queen_ Marie dengan senyuman kecil yang tampak agak dia paksakan.

"Sedang memikirkan Joker ya?" tanya Yumiko menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan _Queen_ Marie saat ini. Dan dilihat dari reaksi _Queen_ Marie, sepertinya tebakan Yumiko tepat sasaran.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan keadaannya… Ingin sekali aku menyusulnya… Tapi aku tau, yang ingin ditemui Joker bukan aku, tapi… Sakura." _Queen_ Marie berkata dengan miris, dapat terdengar sedikit isakan pada saat dia menyebut nama Sakura.

"_Queen_ Marie… Jangan putus asa begitu! Kalian kan NPC _pair_!" Yumiko yang mendengarnya jadi ikut sedih, dia berusaha untuk menghibur sang Ratu cantik itu.

"Meskipun kami NPC _pair_, tapi itu hanya latar belakang kami saja di dalam _game_... Aku merasa sudah kehilangan Joker sejak Sakura datang… " jawab _Queen_ Marie yang merasa sangat takut kehilangan Joker. Meskipun hanya latar belakang di dalam _game_, dia sungguh-sungguh terhadap Joker.

"Dia… Dia memang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang… Menanti dan terus menanti, meskipun aku berusaha keras untuk masuk dan merebut perhatiannya tapi dia tetap tidak berubah… Aku tau sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanku… Rasanya aku ingin program _pair_ ini dihilangkan tapi sejak mengetahuinya aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya… Meski harus sakit mengetahui dia memikirkan orang lain, aku tidak peduli… " untuk pertama kalinya _Queen_ Marie berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa yang dia rasakan pada Joker dan menceritakannya pada orang lain. Yumiko tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, karena dia sendiri bingung. Di lain sisi dia merasa kasihan pada _Queen_ Marie, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura ataupun Joker. Bukankah rasa suka itu muncul begitu saja dan tak bisa disalahkan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengatakan yang kau rasakan padanya?" tanya Yumiko mencoba memberi dorongan pada _Queen_ Marie.

"Tentu pernah… Tapi dia tidak membalasnya… Selain itu dia pernah bilang kalau perasaannya terhadap orang yang dia tunggu itu tak akan berubah meskipun dia harus menunggu selama ratusan tahun sekalipun… Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini mendukungnya dan tetap berada dipihaknya, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap berada dipihaknya meskipun… Meskipun dunia menjadi musuhnya." Balas _Queen_ Marie dengan mantap, terlihat sekali perasaannya sangat besar untuk Joker, meski NPC itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

.

~o0o~

.

"Kenapa harus aku ikut menjaga benda itu? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah cukup?" tanya Shin yang saat itu sudah berada di ruangan Sasuke bersama dengan Shimizu.

"Ini adalah permintaan Sasuke, kau harus mematuhinya." Balas Shimizu dengan datar.

"Aku bukan kau! Kepentingan gue disini cuma karena Gaara!" kata Shin yang sepertinya tidak rela kalau harus diminta untuk tunduk dan patuh pada Sasuke begitu saja. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya, Sasuke agak berbeda entah dimananya, tapi yang jelas dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Belajarlah untuk berkerjasama." Jawab Shimizu yang masih tenang menghadapi sikap Shin yang seenaknya.

"Lalu, kemana Sasuke?" tanya Shin sambil melihat keadaan ruangan yang sepertinya sepi.

"Dia pergi, aku tidak tau kemana. Makanya dia meminta kau dan aku untuk menjaga Pandora box." Balas Shimizu yang kemudian duduk tak jauh dari Shin.

"Shimizu, apa lo gak ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Sasuke?" Shin mulai membuka pembicaraan, siapa tau gadis itu juga merasakan keanehan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

"Bagiku, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Dan saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita semua, kita sebagai temannya harus membantu Sasuke." Jawab Shimizu yang sepertinya memiliki pendirian yang tak akan mudah digoyahkan begitu saja, sekali dia mempercayai Sasuke, dia akan percaya selamanya.

"Dan, lo menggunakan kata 'teman' untuk membela Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berniat untuk mencelakai Sakura?" tanya Shin heran pada Shimizu yang masih bisa membawa kata 'teman' sedangkan dia sendiri pernah berusaha untuk membunuh Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah temannya sendiri.

"Apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, aku akan selalu mendukungnya. Tidak peduli meski itu berarti aku harus membunuh temanku sendiri, selain itu aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura." Jawab Shimizu mengutarakan perasaannya, sepertinya gadis ini memang sudah tidak menyukai Sakura sejak awal. "Bukankah kau juga sama, Shin? Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Gaara? Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu sendiri." Sambung Shimizu lagi sambil mengingatkan Shin, kalau mereka berdua berada di dalam posisi yang sama.

"Gue gak sama kayak lo... Karena gue gak akan pernah melukai teman-teman gue sendiri, karena Gaara pasti gak akan suka sama tindakan itu." Balas Shin merasa mendapat tamparan keras pada mentalnya setelah mendengar ucapan Shimizu, gadis itu benar. Demi menolong Gaara dia rela untuk mengkhianati Sakura dan yang lainnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah berencana untuk melukai teman-temannya itu. Dia teringat kembali pada apa yang dia lakukan pada Shun dan Rei. Shin mendesah gelisah setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shimizu begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gue malas disini, mau keluar sebentar. Ayo Aoki kita keluar." Balas Shun dengan cepat, dia dan Aoki segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan Shimizu sendirian disana.

Apakah benar kalau Sasuke bukanlah Game master yang sebenarnya? Dan apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru? Ada kaitan apa pemuda bernama Ishido itu dengan Kisame?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Rei emang hobi kabur, biarkan saja dia kabur entah kemana, masih ada Shun yang bisa membantu.

Shun : Kalau ketemu Rei di tengah jalan gue cekek rame-rame.

Rei : *Gak jadi balik, kabur makin jauh*.

Author : Wah Sunny-san bikin saia penasaran aja! Apanya yang sudah terbukti? Malah saia yang penasaran. Mungkin dengan sedikit hint dichapter ini readers bisa kembali menduga mengenai Game master hehehehe.

Dichapter ini saia dan Riku sepakat memunculkan Kisame, karena dia itu sangat patriot (menurut kami), kalau Hidan sih, terlalu sesat untuk menjadi seorang warrior *ditebas Hidan*. Yang mau kirim ide, saran, pendapat atau sekedar kritik silahkan, selama masih berhubungan dengan cerita. Yang mau tanya-tanya juga silahkan bisa review langsung ataupun lewat PM, akan saia usahakan untuk menjawabnya. Selamat membaca dan maaf bila banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di fic ini.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day!.**


	37. Neverland : Kisame's Story

Author : Kembali Riku memiliki ide untuk opening intro, dan setelah adegan klimaks di beberapa chapter lalu, di chapter sekarang ini akan dimunculkan beberapa tokoh baru dari Naruto. Dan untuk yang bertanya kemana perginya Tsunade, dia masih berurusan dengan polisi jadi dia tidak akan ada disini (kalaupun ada dia hanya NPC). Sebelumnya saia ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, meskipun hanya silent readers. Mungkin beberapa ke depannya saia jadi lambat update, karena saia harus mengurusi Riku yang masuk rumah sakit pagi tadi, saia belum tau apakah dia akan dirawat atau tidak dan besok saia harus kesana lagi, kalau dirawat berarti saia akan sibuk bolak-balik kesana. Tapi saia akan tetap mengusahakan untuk update dan menepati janji saia untuk AMS : Detective at school yang akan update 3 chapter per-minggu (semoga saia bisa). Saia tidak bisa banyak komentar, enjoy this chapte.

Warning : T rate semi M ( for complex themes), chara death, bahasa labil, ada OC.

Pairing : Hint only.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC).

This story belong to Riku and me.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 36**

**(Kisame's Story)**

**.**

**.**

_Opening intro : muncul tulisan Neverland yang ditulis dengan warna silver, tulisan itu berkedip-kedip cepat dan tampak ada sedikit guratan-guratan disetiap hurufnya. Dan muncul sosok Joker yang terlihat samar._

_Melodi intro : Sakura berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian orang-orang, dia berjalan lurus terus ke depan sambil menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna biru bertuliskan kata Neverland yang dihiasi dengan tinta emas. Diperlihatkan Sakura yang berjalan lebih dekat, disisi kanannya muncul sosok Sasuke dan Naruto yang sering bertengkar, perlahan ingatan itu menghilang._

_Kodoku no yozora ukabu, sekai ni chirabatta. Tsuki no kakera atsume boku wa tobu._

_Sakura kembali berjalan seorang diri dan perlahan suasana menjadi sepi. Sakura berhenti dan menatap bulan yang dinaungi awan gelap._

_Kono tsubasa wo hiroge yozora wo saku. _

_Perlahan sosok Sakura yang berdiri sendiri itu tertutup oleh kabut putih._

_Kumo no aima sashikomu hazuno moon light._

_Bulan yang berada di atasnya lalu bersinar terang. _

_Hikari no michisuji todaeta._

_Awan gelap yang tadinya menutupi sang bulan perlahan mulai memudar._

_Tsubasa hiroge asu ni tobikondeku fly into the sky_

_Dari balik kabut putih yang menutupi sosok Sakura terkembang sebuah sayap putih yang menyeruak keluar, dan sosok Sakura kembali terlihat dengan sayap di belakangnya._

_Yoru ni tomoshibi wo tori modosu made wa_

_Tempat Sakura berdiri yang awalnya begitu gelap berubah menjadi sangat terang._

_Akiramenai mabataki ga chiisa konaroutomo_

_Sakura berlari dari tempatnya, sayap yang berada di belakangnya menghilang._

_Itsumo toori no hi torimodosu tamenikita, boku wa tsuki no shisha._

_Di samping dan belakang Sakura muncul sosok teman-temannya yang ikut berlari bersamanya, dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka melompat memasuki lubang hitam._

_Itsuno hi wo kawaranai, tsuki no utsukushisa ni miserarete._

_Diperlihatkan sosok bayangan anak kecil yang duduk di jendela sekolah, dia menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar._

_Kokoro wo utsusu hane, fuwarito ototatete ochiteyuku._

_Sakura berdiri disana melihat sosok itu, bulu-bulu sayap mulai berjatuhan di antara mereka._

_Tsubasa hiroge kako ni mukatte sayonara wo_

_Diperlihatkan sosok Joker (adegan pertama Sakura dan Joker bertemu) duduk di jendela sambil menatap Sakura. Joker tersenyum sedikit lalu menghilang dari hadapan Sakura._

_Sekai ni hisonda shigarami wo nugisutete_

_Muncul sosok teman-teman Sakura satu-persatu di dalam ruangan itu._

_Mae wo muite tonde ikeru michi wo sagasutame_

_Satu-persatu mulai saling berpegangan tangan_

_Hitasurani tsuki no kakera kakiatsume saa, asu e tobikonda._

_Terlihat Naruto yang berada di kanan Sakura meraih tangan gadis itu, dan juga Sasuke yang muncul di kirinya ikut menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Mereka semua saling mengeratkan pegangan masing-masing pada tangan teman mereka. Serpihan Kristal berjatuhan di atas mereka._

_Intro : Sakura dan kawan-kawannya terbangun dari posisi tiduran mereka, dengan lunglai mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju istana kediaman Joker. Diperlihatkan sosok Gaara yang berdiri di atas pasir miliknya, dan di belakangnya terdapat pasir besar yang membentuk wujud seorang perempuan. Di depannya ada Orochimaru yang berada di atas ular raksasa. Dimunculkan sosok Sasuke yang mengeluarkan katana, dia berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya._

_Tsuki no kakera subete atsume yozora irozuita_

_Sakura tengah berlutut sambil mengambil tiap kepingan-kepingan Kristal yang berjatuhan, tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya berdarah akibat tusukan Kristal kecil tersebut._

_Ryoute wo kazashita aoida tsuki ni memai_

_Darah itu mengalir dan menetes di atas kepingan-kepingan Kristal tersebut._

_Soshite _

_Muncul Joker di depan Sakura_

_Mina ga matteita sekai ga otozureru_

_Joker mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang terbuka pada Sakura dan muncul sebuah Kristal besar yang sudah utuh di tangannya._

_Kumo wo bikisaita tsuyoku hikari tsuzukeru _

_Sakura menyentuh Kristal besar yang ada di atas telapak tangan Joker._

_Tsubasa hiroge kaze ni nori sekai wo miwataseba_

_Setelah menyentuh Kristal itu sayap Sakura kembali muncul dan terkembang._

_Yasashii kuuki to hikari no ame ga sosogu _

_Seiring dengan munculnya sayap Sakura, sosok Joker menghilang, dan tempat itu berubah menjadi lautan bunga aster biru._

_Koko ni hana ga saku_

_Bunga-bunga itu bermekaran mengelilingi Sakura, dan di belakang Sakura muncul sosok yang hanya diperlihatkan separuh wajahnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. _

_Ending intro : di tempat itu teman-teman Sakura bermunculan dan berlarian menghampirinya._

_**Song title : The servant of the moon.**_

_**By : Kakichoco/Kakichoko**_

_**I know it was Miku hatsune original song, but I watch Kakichoco version and my opinion she's better than the original.**_

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Udara disini sangat-sangat-sangat dingin! A-a-achooo!" Asakura yang menggigil kedinginan terus-menerus mengumpat sambil bersin-bersin.

"Bagus lo! Bersin di depan muka gue!" omel Ino yang kesel kena semprot sama Asakura.

"Ma-maaf I-ino! Ke-kelepasan… A-a-a-a-" Asakura kembali mau bersin tapi ditahan sama Shiryu yang membekap hidungnya. "Huah! Reseh lo! Orang mau bersin juga!" dengan kesal Asakura menepis tangan Shiryu.

"Biar gak nyemprot!" bales Shiryu sambil nyengir.

"HUACHO! Bersin sialan! Udara dingin kurang ajar! Huacho!" disisi lain tak jauh dari tempat Asakura, Shiryu dan Ino berada (Chouji memilih di dalam kapal sambil makan ck ck ck), terlihat pemuda berkulit coklat yang sedang mengeluarkan kata-kata sumpah-serapah sambil sesekali bersin-bersin dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah memasuki wilayah _North_ _island_, jadi wajar saja kalau keadaannya dingin begini." Balas Tayuya dengan pasrah. Dia sendiri juga merasa sangat kedinginan saat ini, meskipun dia sudah melapisi tubuhnya dengan 3 mantel sekaligus.

"Lagian siapa suruh di luar, udah tau dingin, bukannya diem di dalem kapal!" celetuk Jirobou yang heran juga sama Kidomaru, udah tau dingin tapi maksa ke luar kapal.

"Heh, liat siapa yang kita temui disini! Pengkhianat!" Kidomaru mencibir Ino, Shiryu dan Asakura sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Siapa yang lo bilang pengkhianat, heh!" balas Asakura yang langsung memanas.

"Jelas elo lah! Berani-beraninya lo berpihak pada Joker, sedangkan lo milih Game master!" Kidomaru sekarang menunjuk-nunjuk Asakura dengan sengit dan ikut memanas.

"Suka-suka gue, mau apa lo!" Asakura balas menunjuk Kidomaru, keduanya kini benar-benar terpancing emosi dan memanas, saking panasnya mereka lupa kalau tadinya mereka sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"HA-HA-HACHIII!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara bersin yang cukup keras menarik perhatian mereka.

"Re-Rei?" Asakura, Shiryu serta Ino terperanjat kaget melihat Rei berada di dalam satu kapal bersama mereka. Begitu melihat ketiga temannya, Rei segera berlari masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Mau kemana tuh anak? Ayo kejar!" Asakura lah yang paling bersemangat untuk mengejar anak itu.

"Asakura tunggu!" Ino dan Shiryu segera mengikuti Asakura yang mengejar Rei.

"Kurang ajar! Urusan kita belom selesai!" Kidomaru yang merasa diacuhkan dan merasa kesal segera mengejar Asakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kidomaru tunggu kami!" Tayuya dan Jirobou juga terpaksa mengikuti mereka semua.

.

~o0o~

.

"Nah, kalian tunggu disini saja. Aku akan pergi mencari informasi dulu." Kata Jiraiya yang menyuruh Sakura dan kawan-kawan menunggu di salah satu tempat makan yang ada di _Halloween_ _town_.

"Ah, rasanya udah lama banget… Gue jadi inget pertama kali kemari, waktu itu dikejar pasukan Zombie!" kata Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian yang dia alami waktu pertama kali masuk ke dalam Neverland.

"Untung saja waktu itu ada Magica dan Fuego yang menolong!" sambungnya lagi yang merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Magica dan Fuego saat itu.

"Dan saat itu masih ada Shin juga Rei… " celetuk Kiba dengan wajah yang sedikit murung, Naruto ikutan terdiam sejenak. Tak disangka kalau akhirnya dua orang temannya akan meninggalkan mereka, Shin yang memutuskan untuk memihak pada Game master, dan Rei yang memilih untuk melarikan diri.

BRAK!.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja memukul meja dengan cukup keras, membuat teman-temannya langsung kaget dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Gue jadi kesel sendiri kalau ingat itu! Andai waktu itu Shin gak gue kasih pergi… Dan andai gue bisa nahan Rei supaya tetep sama kita… Arghh, menyebalkan!" Naruto berkata dengan penuh emosi, segala kekesalan yang terpendam di hatinya dia luapkan begitu saja. Dia pikir mereka akan tetap bisa bersama-sama, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Percuma kau marah-marah, semua sudah terjadi!" balas Lee yang mengerti perasaan kesal Naruto, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena perginya Shin dan juga Rei, murni keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Daripada kau kesal, lebh baik pesan minuman saja untuk menyegarkan hati dan kepala, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah ke Naruto, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyum Sakura.

"Ya, terserah Sakura saja, hehehe… " balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kikuk. Sakura segera berdiri untuk memesan minuman.

.

~o0o~

.

"Rei berhenti!" Asakura masih terlihat mengejar pemuda itu di sepanjang koridor bangku penumpang.

"Tidak mau! Kecuali kau berhenti mengejarku!" balas Rei yang tetap saja berlari dari kejaran Asakura dan yang lainnya.

"Argh, kurang ajar!" geram Asakura dengan kesal, rasanya dia ingin sekali menghajar anak itu kalau sampai tertangkap olehnya.

"Asakura! Minggir!" dari belakang terdengar teriakan Kidomaru yang menyuruh Asakura untuk minggir sebentar. Begitu Asakura menoleh ke belakang, dia segera mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kidomaru.

"Oke!" balas Asakura sambil mengangguk dan menyingkir ke samping.

"Akan kutangkap kau!" Kidomaru mengeluarkan jaring benang laba-laba dari tangannya yang meluncur cepat ke arah Rei.

_Zreeeet_…

BRUK!.

Jaring laba-laba itu tepat melilit kaki Rei, dan setelah itu Kidomaru menarik benang tersebut dengan agak keras, membuat Rei yang terlilit kakinya terjatuh cukup keras.

"Aduh… Duh… " Rei meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang mendarat mulus mencium lantai kayu kapal tersebut.

"Ikat dia!" kata Asakura meminta Kidomaru untuk mengikat Rei, dan untuk pertama kalinya Asakura dan Kidomaru bisa kompak.

.

.

"Hwaaa! A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Kenapa gue di iket begini? Lepasin woi!" jerit Rei berusaha meronta dari tali-tali benang milik Kidomaru yang kini sudah mengikat tubuhnya.

"Itu hukumannya untuk orang pengecut sepertimu!" kata Asakura sambil menyumpal mulut Rei dengan beberapa gumpalan tisu. "Kami pergi dulu! Selamat menikmati harimu!" Asakura kemudian bergegas pergi setelah meninggalkan atau bisa dikatakan lebih tepatnya mengurung Rei di dalam kamar mandi kapal.

* * *

**Blue Continent...**

.

.

"Saya akan menunggu disini sampai kalian selesai melaksanakan tugas dari Raja." Kata sang pengawal begitu Shun dan kawan-kawan turun dari kapal.

"Tenang saja! Tanpa disuruh pun, kami akan melakukan tugas ini, karena tujuan utama kami memang untuk menyelesaikan misi _lost_ _child_!" sambar Reika dengan cepat, jelas saja misi ini akan mereka lakukan, bukan karena perintah dari sang Raja, tapi memang atas kemauan mereka sendiri.

Setelah itu Shun dan yang lain segera meninggalkan pelabuhan yang ada di _Blue_ _continent_. Dan mereka berjalan menuju desa terdekat yang berada di pinggiran pantai.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita cari informasi di desa itu saja, siapa tau Kisame-senpai pernah singgah disana." Ishido memberi usul yang langsung disetujui oleh Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ishido, apa hubungan lo sama Kisame ini?" tanya Hery yang sejak awal sudah penasaran kaitan antara Ishido dengan Kisame.

"Kisame itu, dia adalah salah satu senior yang melatih para _Swordman_ yang ingin menjadi _Warrior_. Dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Dia melatihku juga beberapa _Swordman_ lainnya dan mengajarkan kami banyak hal mengenai tata cara seorang _Warrior_." Jawab Ishido yang mulai menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Kisame itu. "Tapi, pada suatu hari… Raja mengirimnya untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya para Warrior yang menjelajah ke wilayah Blue _continent_. Menurut kabar, hilangnya para _Warrior _itu karena ulah penyihir. Aku tak percaya begitu saja, dan berpikir mungkin Raja membunuh Kisame-senpai." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tampak kepalan tangan pemuda itu sedikit bergetar. Dia seperti menahan rasa emosinya yang sudah dia simpan sejak lama. Mereka bercerita sambil berjalan menuju gerbang pintu desa.

"Dan, sejak saat itu Kisame tidak diketahui kabarnya?" tanya Shina yang sepertinya jadi ikut tertarik mengenai cerita Kisame yang hilang karena penyihir itu. Ishido hanya mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa dan segera memasukinya.

**Fisherman Village…**

.

.

"Desa ini cukup luas juga ya dibanding dengan desa-desa sebelumnya." Taka melihat ke sekeliling wilayah desa yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

"Biar lebih cepat kita berpencar saja mencari informasi mengenai Kisame." Sambar Ishido yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi mencari informasi, gejolak rasa ingin taunya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kita berpencar saja dan setelah satu jam berkumpul lagi disini." Shun menyetujui usulan Ishido, dan mereka semua masing-masing berpencar.

* * *

"Asakura, apa gak apa-apa tuh, Rei di kunci disana?" tanya Ino yang tampak agak mencemaskan Rei yang ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan terikat seperti itu.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkannya Ino! Anak itu sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran!" jawab Asakura yang memang sudah sangat gemas melihat sikap Rei yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa merasa bersalah dan tidak bertanggung jawab serta setia kawan. Dan Asakura sangat tidak menyukai orang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga selesaikan urusan kita disini!" samber Kidomaru yang tau-tau menantang Asakura berkelahi, tidak peduli meski suhu di luar kapal sudah semakin dingin.

"Kalian berhenti bertengkar! Lihat di depan kalian!" cegah Shiryu melerai pertengkaran antara Asakura dan Kidomaru sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. "Kita sudah sampai di _North island_… " Shiryu menatap takjub pulau yang ada di depan mereka. Pulau yang dipenuhi oleh salju putih dan tampak berkilau seperti berlian.

"Sudahlah Kidomaru, jangan cari masalah dulu! Lebih baik kita pergi!" Tayuya segera menyeret Kidomaru menjauhi Asakura, Shiryu dan juga Ino.

"Sudah sampai ya?" Chouji tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Asakura dan yang lainnya sambil membawa sebungkus keripik besar yang memang disediakan di kapal sebagai cemilan untuk para pemnumpangnya.

"Gue pikir lo mau selamanya mendekam di dalam kapal dan gak mau turun!" balas Asakura setengah meledek Chouji, habisnya cowok besar itu sedari tadi diam saja di dalam, dia pikir Chouji gak mau ikut turun bersama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong barusan gue liat Rei keluar lewat pintu sebelah sana," ucap Chouji sambil menunjuk pintu yang berlawanan arah dari pintu keluar mereka.

"Hah?" Asakura langsung melotot kaget begitu denger perkataan Chouji. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam kapal dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, tempat dimana dia mengunci Rei di dalamnya. Shiryu dan Ino ikut mengejar pemuda berambut putih tersebut, tinggal Chouji yang bengong melihat ketiga temannya panik seperti itu.

.

.

"Sial! Anak itu benar-benar sudah melarikan diri!" geram Asakura dengan kesal saat melihat keadaan kamar mandi yang kosong dan sisa tali yang terlepas.

"Dasar, kalau urusan kabur anak itu memang cepat sekali." Timpal Shiryu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Kita harus segera turun, ayo pergi!" Ino langsung menyeret Asakura dan Shiryu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk segera turun, kalau tidak turun bisa-bisa mereka akan tertinggal di kapal.

* * *

**Hallowen Town...**

.

.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa?" tanya Temari bingung melihat pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahi sedari tadi, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Tidak apa-apa… Hanya saja… " ucapan Shikamaru terputus begitu saja, seperti ada sebuah keraguan yang sulit sekali dia utarakan.

"Katakan saja Shikamaru… Mungkin kita bisa memikirkannya bersama-sama… " balas Temari berusaha untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru, tanpa sadar gadis itu meraih tangan Shikamaru dan mengenggamnya, membuat suatu relaksasi di hati Shikamaru.

"… Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke… Kita memang sudah sepakat kalau Sasuke bukanlah Game master dan ada seseorang lain yang kemungkinan besar adalah Game master asli yang berada dibalik tindakan Sasuke… Meski begitu aku tetap merasa ada yang janggal." Jawab Shikamaru yang pada akhirnya mau juga bercerita. Temari memang satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman saat berbicara.

"Kejanggalan dimananya maksudmu?" tanya Temari dengan serius mendengarkan setiap perkataan Shikamaru.

"Hmm, entahlah… yang menjadi pikiranku, kalau benar Sasuke atau siapapun itu yang bersama Sasuke adalah Game master… Tapi kenapa mereka harus menunggu kita melakukan gerakan misi _lost_ _child_ dulu? Bukankah kalau dia Game master, harusnya dia sudah tau semua misi _lost_ _child_? Kenapa harus menunggu kita dulu mendapatkan Pandora box? Selain itu kenapa pihak mereka tidak menyerang _lost_ _child_ duluan? Mereka selalu menghadang kita berdasarkan akses yang mereka dapat yang ada di _tower_ itu. Kalau Game master asli, pasti tau letak-letak _lost_ _child_ berada… " Shikamaru tampak sangat serius mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya, tanpa menyadari Temari yang berada di depannya jadi bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Err… Temari maaf, gue jadi keasikan mikir sendiri!" kata Shikamaru begitu dia menyadari gadis berkuncir empat itu tengah menggaruk sedikit kepalanya dengan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Hehehe… Tidak apa-apa… Lo dari dulu emang begitu ya? Selalu saja bersemangat kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik." Balas Temari sambil tertawa kecil, dia benar-benar sudah hapal sekali sama sikap cowok yang satu ini, tentu saja dia memperhatikan Shikamaru secara diam-diam tentunya.

"Ah… Ternyata lo diem-diem perhatian juga ya, sama gue." Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan pengakuan Temari barusan, seolah gadis itu ingin mengatakan kalau dia adalah _secret_ _admirer_-nya. Dia menyeringai kecil ke arah Temari.

"Kenapa jadi bahas ini sih? Bukannya tadi lagi bahas Game master?" Temari merasa wajahnya memanas, dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Ah, iya benar juga. Jadi pada intinya gue curiga kalau dipihak Sasuke tidak ada Game master yang asli." Balas Shikamaru kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Tapi tolong jangan ceritakan kecurigaanku ini pada yang lain, karena aku sendiri masih belum yakin, itu baru dugaan saja. Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Sambung Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah malas untuk membahas hal yang sedang dia pikirkan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Bagaimana? Dapat info mengenai Kisame?" Shun dan kawan-kawan sudah berkumpul ramai-ramai di dekat gerbang kota.

"Aku dapat. Kata seorang penduduk memang ada seorang _Warrior_ yang bernama Kisame datang kemari, dia datang sendirian, katanya ingin menyelidiki kasus kapal yang hilang itu." Hery ternyata mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kisame, dan dugaan mereka benar kalau Kisame melewati desa ini.

"Syukurlah ada petunjuk soal Kisame-senpai!" Ishido menghela napas lega, itu berarti dia masih memiliki harapan untuk bisa mencari jejak Kisame.

"Lalu ada informasi lainnya?" Shun kembali menatap teman-temannya yang lain, berharap ada informasi lebih yang mereka dapatkan selain informasi yang didapatkan Hery.

"Aku dapat informasi, kalau Kisame pergi bersama dengan seorang anak di desa ini yang bernama Idate. Anak itu mengantar Kisame ke suatu tempat." Timpal Nyx yang sepertinya mendapat informasi yang cukup bagus untuk mengetahui jejak kemana perginya Kisame.

"Jadi Kisame-senpai pergi dengan seorang anak bernama Idate?" Ishido mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nyx.

"Benar, dan aku juga menanyakan rumah dimana anak itu tinggal. Ayo ikuti aku!" balas Nyx yang ternyata dia juga menanyakan tempat tinggal anak yang bernama Idate tersebut. Bersama-sama mereka mengikuti langkah Nyx untuk menuju rumah anak tersebut.

.

.

"Ini dia rumah anak itu… " sekarang Nyx berserta teman-temannya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu, rumah khas para nelayan. Letak rumah itu agak jauh dari pinggir pantai, dan disebelah rumah tersebut ada sebuah pohon kelapa yang menjulang cukup tinggi.

.

.

"Sakura… Apa dia benar-benar akan datang?" Joker bertanya lirih di dalam kegelapan di dalam ruangannya. "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi… "gumam Joker pelan yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kalian, aku sudah menemukan NPC-nya. Ayo ikuti aku" Jiraiya bergegas mengajak yang lainnya untuk pergi ke tempat NPC yang akan men-teleport mereka ke Neverland, kota kelahiran sekaligus kota kematian Joker.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kisame? Dan kemana anak yang bernama Idate itu membawa Kisame? Apakah Sakura dan Joker bisa kembali bertemu? Apa dugaan Shikamaru mengenai keberadaan Game master asli yang sebenarnya tidak ada itu adalah benar?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Thanks for all reviews, dan yang punya ide, saran, pendapat atau sekedar mau bertanya soal cerita bisa ke review (atau yang mau tanya lebih detail bisa ke PM langsung). Maaf kalau banyak typos, saia lagi gak begitu konsen. Gomen.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day.**


	38. Neverland : Blue Sand and The Witch!

Author : Saia ucapkan terima kasih atas doanya dari teman-teman untuk Riku ^^. Saia akan tetap mencoba update untuk seperti biasa. Dan makasih juga yang sudah membaca cerita ini (panjang ya?), semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan dan semoga semakin menarik. Mungkin dibeberapa chapter ke depan saia membuka sosok Joker seperti apa hehehe, jadi ditunggu ya. Enjoy this chapter.

Baiklah, untuk flamer yang mau nge-flame harap login! We're not respect people who's only can talk but have do nothing! Login so we can learn your fiction! Tapi kalau gak pernah buat satu fanfiction story satu pun gak usah kebanyakan babbling oke. Disini semua author belajar, buat apa kamu nge-flame tapi kamu sendiri tong kosong, jadi flame dirimu sendiri (I'm tired with people likes you). Dan sorry kalau gak login atau flame gak mutu di disbanned. Sejauh ini flame yang masuk semuanya kurang waras (sorry if I'm being rude but that's the truth).

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara death, bahasa labil, ada OC.

Pairing : Hint only (yang ada ide romance boleh kok dishare ^^).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs punya mas Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 37**

**(Blue Sand And The Witch)**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi! Apa ada orang di dalam?" Nyx berteriak dari luar memanggil sang pemilik rumah, berharap sang pemilik segera keluar membukakan pintunya, jujur dia sudah lelah berdiri hampir lima belas menit dan teriak-teriak di luar, membuatnya kehausan saja. rasanya ingin sekali dia manjat pohon kelapa yang ada di samping rumah itu dan meminum air kelapanya, pasti segar.

_Krieeet… _

Pintu kayu rumah tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka muncul dari balik pintu. Anak laki-laki itu keluar dan menghampiri Nyx serta yang lainnya dengan wajah bingung, mungkin saat dia sedang kaget, kenapa rumahnya didatangi banyak orang seperti ini.

"Maaf, kalian ini siapa ya? Ada apa mencariku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan dan sangat berhati-hati, tak bisa dipungkiri wajah bingungnya tergambar begitu jelas.

"Apa kau yang bernama Idate? Kau kenal Kisame? Kemana kau membawa Kisame-senpai pergi?" Ishido langsung menodong serentetan pertanyaan pada pemuda tersebut.

"A-aku tidak tau apa-apa! Se-semua itu bu-bukan salahku! Kumohon jangan tangkap aku!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang di ikat kebelakang itu menjadi histeris, dan tanpa terduga dia berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan Ishido dan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kejar dia!" Reika segera menyadarkan teman-temannya yang sempat terpaku ditempat karena kecepatan lari yang dimiliki pemuda tadi, untuk segera mengejarnya. Begitu tersadar mereka mengejar anak itu ramai-ramai.

.

~o0o~

.

"Jadi kalian mau minta di _teleport_ ke kota Neverland?" tanya NPC yang memang khusus sebagai perantara untuk pergi ke wilayah Neverland.

"Benar sekali, apa kau bisa membantu kami?" balas Jiraiya yang meminta untuk segera di _teleport_ ke kota tersebut.

"Akan kulakukan dengan bayaran satu juta _gold_ untuk tiap orangnya." Jawab sang NPC yang ternyata meminta bayaran yang cukup mahal.

"Satu juta _gold_? Gila, mahal banget tuh!" Naruto langsung saja memprotes permintaan dari sang NPC. Yang benar saja masa tiap orang diminta bayaran satu juta gold?.

"Dengar, ini keadaan darurat. Kami benar-benar harus segera pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemui Joker." Jiraiya berusaha untuk membujuk sang NPC agar memperbolehkan mereka semua lewat.

"Ah, tentu saya tau, setiap orang yang datang kemari pasti karena ingin menemui Joker. Tapi tidak gratis, tentu ada bayarannya!" balas NPC yang sepertinya tetap pada pendirian awalnya, _no_ _money_ _no_ _teleport_.

"NPC mata duitan! Mau macem-macem sama admin?" Jiraiya akhirnya malah emosi sendiri sambil mengancam sang NPC.

"Jadi anda admin? Ah, ya-ya! Cih, kenapa admin bisa melakukan tindakan seenaknya seperti ini! Aku benar-benar sial sampai bertemu dua admin menyebalkan seperti kalian!" gerutu NPC itu dengan kesal, dan dilihat dari bicaranya seperti mengisyaratkan ada admin lain yang juga pergi ke Neverland.

"Maksudmu ada admin lain lagi yang juga ke Neverland?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak kaget.

"Pasti itu Orochimaru." Balas Jiraiya yang sudah bisa menduga siapa admin satu lagi yang dimaksud oleh sang NPC.

"Kalian jadi pergi tidak?" pertanyaan NPC barusan langsung menyadarkan mereka semua akan tujuan utama mereka saat ini.

"Ya tentu saja! Sekarang ayo cepat _teleport_ kami!" Naruto menjawab dengan perasaan yang menggebu, dia terlihat begitu sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya Sakura merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja ada sedikit perasaan takut yang muncul di dalam benaknya, apa reaksi Joker nanti setelah bertemu dengannya, padahal dia sempat meragukan dan tidak menginginkan NPC itu? Perasaan berdebar yang luar biasa berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, membuat hatinya terasa begitu nyeri.

"Ugh… " Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

"Sakura… Dia pasti sedang menunggumu, jangan ragu lagi." Naruto yang dapat melihat keresahan pada gadis itu segera meyakinkan Sakura untuk tidak takut ataupun ragu.

"Kau benar Naruto. Aku tak boleh ragu lagi… Terima kasih!" balas Sakura yang akhirnya mampu menguasai perasaan cemasnya akan ketakutannya.

"Kalau kalian semua sudah berdiri di sudut sana, aku akan segera melakukan _teleport_!" kata sang NPC yang menyuruh Sakura serta yang lainnya berkumpul di sudut ruangan untuk di _teleport_. Dan dalam sekali jentikan jari, NPC itu membuka _warp_ dan men-_teleport_ Sakura serta yang lainnya ke Neverland. Dan hanya dalam sekejap saja mereka semua tiba disuatu tempat yang tak lain adalah Neverland.

* * *

**Neverland Town...**

.

.

"Kita sampai… " kata Jiraiya ketika mereka sudah benar-benar tiba di Neverland.

"Lalu setelah ini, kita kemana sensei?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menemui Joker.

"Joker tinggal di sebuah kastil putih yang letaknya agak di belakang dari kota dan dekat dengan hutan, ayo kesana." Balas Jiraiya memberitahukan tempat tinggal Joker dan letak tempatnya. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi mereka semua segera berjalan ke arah belakang kota yang berbatasan dengan hutan.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong yang ada di dalam kota tersebut. Lorong-lorong tersebut sangat sunyi dan gelap serta ditutupi kabut putih yang tebal dan dingin.

"Tempat ini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding!" celetuk Naruto yang merasa takut dengan suasana sepi yang ada di kota Neverland.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Naruto!" balas Kiba menyuruh untuk Naruto berhenti mengoceh, karena jujur saja dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, dan dia sangat tidak menyukai kondisi kota yang menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua bersemangat dong! Cuma kota seperti ini saja, masa sudah takut? Tunjukkan tekad masa muda kalian!" sambar Lee yang menyuruh Kiba dan Naruto untuk bersemangat sedikit. Lee berjalan paling depan sejajar dengan Jiraiya, langkahnya begitu mantap, Naruto dan Kiba sendiri heran, kok bisa si Lee bersemangat seperti itu dengan suasana kondisi kota yang seperti ini.

.

.

"Ini dia kastil tempat kediaman Joker," ucap Jiraiya ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kastil putih yang begitu besar, bahkan lebih besar dari istana milik _Queen_ Marie. Bangunan putih itu sangat kontras dengan suasana redup kota yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

'_Joker… Ada di dalam… '_ Sakura menatap lurus ke arah kastil yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, tangannya mengepal kuat, dia sudah bertekad untuk terus maju dan dia harus mampu menemui NPC itu.

.

~o0o~

.

"Tertangkap juga kau!" Reika menyeringai seram begitu melihat pemuda itu berhasil di tangkap oleh Arkhan.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon jangan hukum aku!" pemuda itu berusaha meronta dari pegangan Arkhan, berkali-kali dia meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Dengarkan kami dulu! Kami kemari bukan untuk menangkapmu, tapi kami hanya mencari informasi mengenai Kisame. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?" Shun berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda itu dan menjelaskan kembali tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Maaf… Kupikir kalian adalah orang-orang kiriman dari _Warrior_ _Kingdom_ dan ingin menangkapku… " balas pemuda itu yang mulai bisa bersikap tenang. Arkhan segera melepaskan pemuda itu dari pegangannya.

"Kenapa kau harus kabur begitu kami menyebutkan nama Kisame? Apa kau tau sesuatu mengenai _Warrior _itu?" tanya Shun yang merasa kalau pemuda ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Kisame.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke _Blue_ _Sand_." Balas pemuda itu, dan sudah jelas dia adalah Idate, anak yang mengantarkan Kisame pergi ke suatu tempat.

"_Blue_ _Sand_? Dimana tempat itu? Dan ada apa Kisame-senpai sampai pergi kesana?" lagi-lagi Ishido bertanya dengan bernapsu. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada seniornya itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di rumahku saja, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya." Pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus bicara di luar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya di rumahnya saja. Mereka semua mengerti situasinya dan menyetujui untuk pergi ke rumah Idate.

.

.

"Kisame, memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke wilayah _Blue_ _Sand_. Dia bilang ingin mencari informasi mengenai hilangnya para _Warrior _yang menaiki kapal dan melintasi daerah ini, dan dia menduga kalau kapal itu tenggelam di _Blue Sand_." Idate mulai menceritakan secara detail mengenai kedatangan Kisame yang datang ke tempatnya untuk menyelidiki kasus.

"Lalu dimana letak _Blue_ _Sand_?" tanya Ishido dengan cepat, langsung ke hal yang ingin dia tanyakan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"_Blue_ _Sand_ itu nama wilayah sebuah laut yang berada di dekat daerah ini. Wilayah itu dikelilingi oleh tiga batu karang besar yang membentuk segitiga dan membentuk daerah tersendiri, dan penduduk disini sering menyebutnya **Triangle** **Zone**." Jawab Idate yang menceritakan mengenai wilayah yang diselidiki oleh Kisame.

"Lalu kenapa disebut _Blue sand_?" tanya Cho dengan bingung, kalau nama tempatnya adalah _Triangle_ _Zone_ tapi kenapa disebut _Blue Sand_.

"**Blue Sand** itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah wilayah **Triangle Zone**, dan konon menurut cerita masyarakat yang sudah lama tinggal disini, di tengah wilayah itu ada pasir hidup berwarna biru yang dapat menghisap setiap benda atau apapun yang berada di atasnya. Dan menurut legenda disana juga hidup seorang penyihir yang disebut **Siren**." Balas Idate yang sekaligus menceritakan juga mengenai kepercayaan masyarakat setempat mengenai sosok penyihir yang ada di wilayah itu.

"Apa kau bisa mengantar kami kesana?" pertanyaan Shun kali ini membuat Idate melotot kaget bercampur heran. Dia bahkan hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa kalian gila? Aku sudah menceritakan bahayanya tempat itu tapi kalian malah minta diantar kesana? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Idate segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk meninggalkan tamu-tamu 'gak waras'nya, tapi dia segera ditarik kembali oleh Taka membuat pemuda itu terduduk lagi kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Kami serius! Kalau lo gak mau mengantar kami, misteri ini gak akan pernah terpecahkan! Ini saatnya untuk menguak semua kebenarannya," ucap Taka dengan serius sambil menatap Idate dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, tapi aku tidak mau tau kalau kalian juga tidak bisa kembali dari sana, dan jangan libatkan aku!" akhirnya Idate pasrah, dia mengalah setelah melihat tekad orang-orang itu. Dia kembali berdiri sambil berkata "Tunggu aku di pinggir pantai aku akan menyiapkan kapal dulu".

* * *

**North Island...**

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ada yang tau dimana NPC _storyteller _itu?" tanya Ino yang sekarang sudah berada di _North island_. Mereka sedang berjalan untuk menuju kota yang ada di pulau tersebut.

"Errr… Tidak… " balas Asakura dan Shiryu secara bersamaan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa? Kau yang mengajak kita kemari tapi tidak tau dimana NPC itu?" Ino mendengus kesal sambil melotot horror ke arah Asakura yang sekarang hanya bisa garuk-garuk hidung sambil nyengir. "Hah, kau ini payah!" desah Ino pasrah hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di salah satu kota yang ada di pulau itu. Kota itu bernama **Snow** **City**, merupakan kota yang diselimuti salju. Di tengah-tengah kota itu ada boneka salju besar yang berdiri sejajar dengan pohon natal dengan ukuran jumbo. Pinggiran kota juga dihiasi pohon-pohon natal kecil, dan kota itu juga diterangi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni, menambah keindahan dari kota tersebut. Lampu-lampu jalan berwarna _orange _juga menambah suasana tenang di kota tersebut.

**Snow City…**

.

.

"Kota ini luar biasa!" seru Ino sambil setengah berlari ke tengah kota. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dengan berirama.

"Dan betapa indahnya kita bertemu Rei lagi! Lihat anak itu." Asakura langsung mengeluarkan seringai seram begitu melihat Rei sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Ayo kita kesana! Penasaran gue itu anak ngapain disini." Asakura bergegas berjalan cepat menghampiri Rei yang di ikuti oleh Ino dan dua orang lainnya.

"Eh, monyet! Ternyata lo disini juga?" samber Asakura dengan sewot sambil menatap Rei dan memamerkan seringai setan di wajahnya.

"Ck… " tampak Rei kesal bertemu lagi dengan Asakura, bisa-bisa dia kena apes lagi ketemu sama mahkluk berambut putih ini.

"Eh, mau kemana lo? Jangan pergi dulu!" Asakura mencegah Rei yang hendak mau pergi dari sana.

"Siapa yang mau pergi? Gue mau duduk disitu kok!" bales Rei sambil menunjuk kursi kayu yang berada di dekat pohon natal. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Asakura agar menyingkir dari hadapannya dan langsung duduk di bangku yang dia tunjuk tadi.

"Heh, lo ngapain ada disini? Jangan bilang lo ngungsi disini karena lo berpikir tempat ini cukup aman untuk bersembunyi?" tanya Asakura yang kembali mendatangi Rei.

"Asakura, jangan kasar begitu!" Ino meminta Asakura untuk menjaga nada bicaranya yang kurang enak di dengar itu.

"Biarkan saja Ino, orang seperti dia memang layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Orang macam apa yang dalam situasi seperti ini bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya?" balas Asakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rei dengan kesal, jujur saja dia sudah kehilangan _respect_ sama orang yang satu ini.

"Tapi dia juga teman kita, kan." Samber Chouji yang sependapat dengan Ino.

"Gue gak sudi punya temen kayak dia! Sekarang jawab, lo ngapain disini?" balas Asakura yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ino dan Chouji, sedangkan Shiryu hanya bisa membiarkan Asakura melakukan apa yang dia suka, karena dia terlalu hapal dengan sifat Asakura, jadi percuma kalau dinasehati. Asakura kembali bertanya dengan sengit kepada Rei.

"Kayak yang lo bilang barusan, gue disini mau ngungsi karena gue rasa tempat ini cukup terpencil dan aman dan gue males terlibat sama hal yang melibatkan nyawa gue kaya gini." Balas Rei dengan cuek akan sikap Asakura yang agak kasar terhadapnya. Dia hanya duduk sambil sesekali membuka sebuah buku yang dia baca.

"Huh, gue gak akan peduli kalau lo sampe ketemu musuh dan _game_ _over_ disini!" kata Asakura dengan ketus, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Rei yang masih setia duduk disana sambil membaca buku.

* * *

**Joker's Castle…**

.

.

"Tempat ini gelap sekali, apa gak ada penerangan disini?" Naruto celingak-celinguk di sepanjang lorong yang begitu gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dari luar.

"Aw! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba Naruto!" omel Ten-Ten yang sukses menabrak punggung Naruto.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" protes Naruto gak mau disalahkan oleh Ten-Ten.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku mau melihat, keadaan disini sangat belap dan minim cahaya!" Ten-Ten balas mengomel dan menggeplak kepala Naruto.

"Tapi kok bisa mukul kepala gue dengan tepat sih… " gumam Naruto sambil manyun-manyun (andai bisa terlihat oleh Ten-Ten).

"Bilang apa barusan?" Ten-Ten terlihat tidak menyukai Naruto yang menggerutu.

"Ah, tidak! Ayo jalan lagi!" Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyuruh Ten-Ten untuk terus berjalan.

.

Baik Naruto dan yang lainnya mengelilingi kastil tersebut untuk mencari Joker, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Joker disana. Kastil itu kosong seperti sudah ditinggalkan. Karena tidak berhasil menemukan satu orangpun disana, Naruto dan yang lain kembali ke ruangan depan kastil tersebut.

"Tampaknya kastil ini sudah sepi, tidak ada Joker disini." Kata Jiraiya yang sudah berkumpul bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Apa Joker sudah meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya masih penasaran kemana perginya NPC itu.

"Gawat! Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencarinya!" kata Ten-Ten yang sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu, dia pasti belum jauh pergi dari sini. Mungkin dia ada di dekat-dekat kota yang berdekatan dengan Neverland." Neji angkat suara dan menduga kalau Joker pasti perginya belum jauh, mungkin masih ada disekitar kota yang dekat dengan Neverland.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" balas Kiba yang sebenarnya sudah malas lama-lama berada di kota itu, apalagi kabut yang ada semakin tebal dan dingin saja, jujur dia jadi merinding sendiri dengan situasi kota yang seperti mati seperti ini.

"A-aku setuju dengan Kiba… Situasi ko-kota disini ku-kurang mengenakkan." Hinata ikut menimpali untuk segera pergi, dia juga lama-lama jadi merasa takut.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang sensei! Aku tidak suka keadaan kota disini, benar-benar menyeramkan!" Konohamaru juga sedari tadi meringkuk ketakutan yang terus menempel di belakang Hinata.

"Yah, baiklah. Ayo semua kita pergi." Jiraiya akhirnya mengajak yang lainnya untuk pergi dari sana. Mereka meninggalkan kota tersebut.

* * *

Disisi lain Shiryu, Asakura, Ino serta Chouji yang sudah sampai di _Snow_ _City _segera pergi menemui NPC storryteller. NPC itu memakai pakaian seperti jubah berwarna ungu yang menutupinya, rambutnya berwarna hitam (dengan potongan model kayak Kaito di Vocaloid), dia juga membawa harpa. NPC itu berdiri tak jauh dari letak boneka salju yang ada di tengah kota.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai NPC Joker."

"Gue pengen tanya soal Game master di game ini."

Asakura dan Kidomaru mengutarakan keinginan mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan kepada NPC _Storyteller_ yang ada di kota itu.

"Heh, elo lagi!" Kidomaru dan Asakura sama-sama terlonjak kaget, keduanya kini tengah saling menunjuk pakai jari tengah.

"Elo ngapain ngikutin gue? Lo mau _stalker_ gue ya?" tuduh Asakura ke Kidomaru.

"Kurang kerjaan banget gue jadi _stalker_! Ada juga elo kali! Ngaku aja deh." Balas Kidomaru gak terima disangkain _stalker_ sama Asakura. Dia balas menuduh Asakura yang _stalker_.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda berdarah panas itu ribut dan saling menghardik satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Rei yang sedari tadi duduk diam dan memperhatikan mereka segera berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa.

"Kalian berhenti bertengkar! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Rei segera datang untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol antara Kidomaru dan Asakura sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang masuk gerbang kota.

"Halah! Kok mereka bertiga bisa ada disini?" Kidomaru langsung menggerutu begitu melihat siapa yang dimaksud Rei. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Kabuto dam juga Kimimaru.

"Mau apa mereka kemari?" tanya Shiryu penasaran melihat ketiga orang itu bisa datang ke tempat yang terpencil seperti ini, apa jangan-jangan mereka juga mencari NPC _storyteller_.

"Mikirnya entar aja, mending kita bersembunyi dulu!" Rei dengan sangat beringas menendang Asakura dan Kidomaru untuk bersembunyi dari sana, dia sendiri langsung kabur mencari tempat persembunyian, begitu juga dengan Shiryu dan Ino yang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon yang ada disana, sedangkan Jirobou berubah wujud menjadi gundukan salju yang besar, sedangkan Chouji bersembunyi di dalam kotak hadiah besar yang ada di dekat pohon natal., dan Tayuya tanpa pamit nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah orang dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Argh, kemana anak itu? Lama sekali! Jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi!" Reika sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, jangan-jangan pemuda bernama Idate itu melarikan diri dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu bahaya! Kita susul saja dia!" timpal Yoko yang memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama seperti Reika.

"Hei! Ayo kemari!" mendadak muncul Idate yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Shun Cs (saia tidak menyebutkan namanya satu-satu, gomen) menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau lama sekali! Kupikir kau melarikan diri lagi!" Reika segera saja mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya ke Idate, dan langsung dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dari Idate.

"Ah, maaf! Aku harus meminjam kapal dulu dari kakakku! Ayo ikuti aku, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kapal." Jawab Idate sambil menunjuk sebuah kapal kecil yang ada di pinggiran pantai. Mereka semua segera berjalan menuju sang kapal.

.

.

"Ini kapalnya? Kayaknya gak bakalan muat untuk nampung kita semua deh… " kata Cho setelah melihat kapal milik Idate yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar.

"Kapal ini hanya mampu memuat enam penumpang, itu berarti hanya lima dari kalian yang bisa ikut. Jadi siapa saja yang mau ikut?" jawab Idate menerangkan kondisi kapalnya yang hanya menampung enam orang saja, dia juga menanyakan siapa diantara Shun dan kawan-kawan yang akan ikut.

"AKU!" jawab mereka semua dengan serempak, beberapa saat mereka saling melotot.

"Kalau semuanya ikut, kita bisa tenggelam!" balas Idate setengah tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme dari mereka semua.

"Errr… Gimana kalau kita hom-pim-pa aja?" usul Taka sambil melirik yang lainnya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Gue gak ikut, kalian aja." Balas Hery yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, alasannya sih aslinya jaga gengsi, masa dia yang anak kuliahan harus gambreng? Bener-bener gak elit.

"Oke, ayo kita hom-pim-pa! Gue pasti menang!" samber Reika yang merasa yakin kalau dia bakalan menang.

"HOM… PIM… PA!" teriak mereka secara berjamaah, gak peduli kalau penduduk sekitar sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"YAHHHHHH! KALAH!" inilah jeritan bagi mereka yang kalah, wajah lesu dan tak bergairah terpasang di wajah mereka.

"YESSSS!" kalau yang ini jelas teriakan bagi mereka yang sukses menang, udah kayak menangin nominasi _award_ aja mereka.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan yang akan pergi bersama Idate adalah Yoko, Shouta, Cho, aku dan Arkhan. Sisanya menunggu disini." Kata Shun sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Cih… Kalah!" desis Reika dan Taka gak terima kalau mereka kalah, padahal mereka udah semangat banget mau ikut.

"Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikut mencari Kisame-senpai! Kumohon… Ijinkan aku ikut!" Ishido memohon agar dibiarkan untuk ikut ke _Blue_ _sand_.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya… " Idate menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan bingung. Dilihat-lihat Ishido sepertinya sangat bersungguh-sungguh untuk ikut. "Ah, gini aja. Kau bisa ikut tapi harus memangku anak kecil itu ya!" Idate lalu menunjuk Shouta yang langsung memasang wajah –kenapa aku harus dipangku-.

"Namaku Shouta! Dan aku gak mau dipangku!" protes Shouta dengan cepat, gak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, walaupun dia emang anak kecil sih *_sweatdrop_*.

"Ayo kita berangkat kapten!" Ishido dengan cepat segera menggendong Shouta dan segera menaiki kapal lebih dulu sambil memangku Shouta yang tampak berontak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu!" Idate segera menyusul menaiki kapalnya dan di ikuti oleh Shun, Arkhan, Yoko dan Cho.

"Hati-hati Cho!" Kaze melambai-lambaikan daun kelapa kepada Cho.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu Kaze!" omel Cho kepada Kaze yang kembali bersikap autis, dia melempar Kaze dengan buah kelapa yang tergeletak dekat kapal.

PLETUK!

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai jidat sang NPC, membuatnya ambruk di tempat.

Idate mengayuh kapalnya ke tengah lautan, mengarungi ombak yang menerjang pantai di setiap detiknya, mereka berlayar untuk menuju Blue sand dan mencari Kisame disana.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka? Apakah Kisame benar ada di _Blue_ _sand_? Dan, apa yang sebenarnya Kabuto, Kimimaru dan juga Sasuke lakukan di _Snow_ _city_? Apa mereka juga mencari NPC _storyteller_? Lalu kemana perginya Joker?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya akan terjadi battle di Blue sand. Yang sabar ya, Reika dan Taka!

Kemungkinan setelah Kisame saia akan memunculkan antara Kakuzu atau Hidan. Dan untuk yang meminta Zabuza serta Haku muncul, sabar ya. Mereka akan muncul juga tapi bukan dichapter bagian Kisame hehehe, jadi ditunggu oke.

Saia mencoba menampilkan suasana yang lebih fresh sedikit, seperti kemunculan kota Snow City dan suasana pedesaan nelayan yang tentu saja pemandangannya jauh dari kata suram dibanding Halloween town ataupun Neverland town. Saia memang pecinta OC! Karena, OC itu sebenarnya menarik dan bisa mendapatkan tempat buat pembaca lainnya. Dan kami menganggap OC yang dititipkan teman-teman itu seperti anak kami hehehehe *digampar sama yang punya OC*. Soal kenapa bisa apal? Saia juga bingung kenapa *mikir*. Kalau untuk pembagian peran masing-masing anggap saja kayak bermain catur (entahlah, tapi pola pikir saia memang seperti itu).

Untuk wilayah Blue sand itu kiriman dari seorang reviewers yang mengusulkan nama itu (makasih masukannya), dan saia mengkombinasikannya dengan Triangle Zone yang saia adaptasi dari segitiga bermuda ^^.

Saia akan membuat para tokoh Naruto nanti henshin alias cosplay disini hehehe, tapi mungkin beberapa chapter lagi nanti. Dan terima kasih atas semua saran, ide dan pendapat yang masuk. Yang mau kembali ngasih saran dan ide boleh ke review atau PM, dan yang mau tanya-tanya soal cerita juga monggo, jangan takut-takut. Dan, mohon maaf bila banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun kata-katanya.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day!**


	39. Neverland : How to kill Joker!

Author : Shiryu bakalan bertarung kok, tapi mungkin nanti. Untuk sementara dia jadi detektif dulu hehehe. Wah NPC itu belum terlalu matre kok (mengingat game yang dimainkan Riku ada yang sampe minta bayaran ratusan juta). Dan nama kota Mew-Mew disini ide dari salah seorang reviewers juga yang pernah mengusulkan Cat valley, tapi err saia ubah jadi nama Mew-Mew city. Semoga berkenan untuk chapter ini, maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Enjoy this chapter minna.

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara death, bahasa labil, ada OC.

Pairing : Hint.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neverland**

**Chapter 38**

**(How To Kill Joker!)**

.

.

**Snow** **City...**

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Snow_ _city_! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya NPC _storyteller_ kepada Kabuto, Sasuke dan juga Kimimaru yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kami kemari ingin menanyakan mengenai Joker. Apa ada cara untuk melemahkannya?" tanya Kabuto langsung ke pokok permasalahannya, ternyata dia sedang mencari tau kelemahan Joker.

"Dia adalah Joker… Lakukan hal yang sama seperti pada kematiannya maka dia akan takut dan kau akan bisa mengalahkannya." Jawab NPC _storyteller_ yang sepertinya memberi _hint_ mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan Kabuto kalau dia ingin mengalahkan NPC itu.

"Jadi maksudnya kami harus membunuh Joker dengan cara yang sama sekali lagi?" tanya Kabuto untuk memastikan maksud dari NPC _storyteller_ itu.

"Benar, sehebat apapun dia, Joker tak akan bisa melawan kematiannya sendiri." Jawab sang NPC _storyteller_ yang memberi jaminan kalau Joker pasti dapat dikalahkan dengan cara itu.

"Informasi yang bagus sekali." Kabuto tampak menyeringai licik setelah mendengar perkataan NPC _storyteller_. Setelah itu dia pergi bersama dengan Sasuke dan Kimimaru meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Kau dengar barusan? Mereka berniat untuk membunuh Joker!" kata Shiryu kepada Ino yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan cemas, yang ada di otak gadis itu saat ini mungkin adalah 'ayo beritahukan hal ini pada Sakura'.

"Ceh, hampir saja ketahuan!" desis Kidomaru yang sudah was-was saja sejak dari tadi.

"Tapi untunglah dia tidak tau keberadaan kita… " Balas Tayuya berkata dengan lega, karena kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa habis mereka.

"Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan masalah kita disini, siapa tau mereka nanti kembali lagi." Jirobou memberi usul untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan NPC _storyteller_.

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya gue dulu!" samber Asakura sambil mendorong Kidomaru ke belakang.

"Gue dulu, enak aja lo main dorong-dorong!" Kidomaru gak mau kalah, dia bales ngedorong Asakura.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah! Jangan buat keributan disini!" NPC _storyteller_ berusaha untuk menghentikan pertengakran Kidomaru dan Asakura yang mulai menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"DIAM SAJA KAU!" bentak Kidomaru dan Asakura secara bersamaan kepada NPC _storyteller_, membuat sang NPC langsung merinding ketakutan.

"Kalau kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini, lebih baik saya pergi saja," ucap sang NPC yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya.

"HEY TUNGGU!" teriak Kidomaru dan Asakura secara bersamaan saat melihat sang NPC tujuan malah pergi.

"Arghhh! Ini semua gara-gara elo!" lagi-lagi Kidomaru dan Asakura saling tunjuk dan memasang tatapan _deathglare_ masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua sudah puas bertengkarnya?" Ino berkata kesal sambil berkacak pinggang pada keduanya.

"Lihat kita jadi tontonan orang-orang!" sambar Tayuya yang juga ikutan kesal sambil menunjuk ke sekeliling mereka. Asakura dan Kidomaru terdiam sejenak, lalu tatapan mereka berhenti pada Rei yang malah lagi asik jongkok sambil senyum-senyum.

"Heh, ngapain lo ketawa-ketawa gak jelas?" tanya Asakura dengan sewot merasa Rei sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, hah?" Kidomaru juga ikutan bertanya dengan kesal, memangnya dia badut ancol yang sedang melakukan banyolan apa sampai ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Oh, ngelawaknya udahan ya? Hahah… Kalian benar-benar konyol! Gara-gara perbuatan kalian usaha kalian mencari NPC _storyteller_ jadi sia-sia, kalian malah tidak mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan! Kalau begitu gue cabut dulu, _bye_." Balas Rei yang setengah mencibir kelakuan Asakura dan Kidomaru, dia berdiri lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" geram Kidomaru kesal dengan sikap Rei yang seolah meremehkannya.

"Kalian hentikanlah! Yang dibilang Rei itu benar. Lihat sekarang, kita malah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!" Shiryu mencoba untuk meredam emosi Kidomaru dan Asakura, jujur dia kesal karena informasi yang ingin mereka ketahui tidak jadi didapatkan karena pertengkaran konyol yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. "Ayo Asakura kita pergi! Siapa tau NPC itu masih ada disekitar sini!" Shiryu menyeret Asakura agar beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari NPC _storyteller_ disekeliling kota, berharap saja NPC itu tidak pergi jauh.

"Kita juga pergi Kidomaru! Kita terlalu lama disini, kita harus segera pergi melakukan tugas kita." Tayuya juga mengajak Kidomaru pergi untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke kepada mereka. Kalau sampai ketahuan mereka tidak melakukannya mereka pasti akan dihabisi.

"Ck… Baiklah, ayo pergi!" meski kesal tapi Kidomaru menuruti perkataan Tayuya. Ketiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan _Snow_ _city_.

'_Ada baiknya aku pergi mencari Sakura dan Joker… Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap mengkhawatirkan_ _mereka… '_ Kata Rei dalam hati yang akhirnya bergegas pergi dari _Snow_ _city_ untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Sakura dan Joker agar berhati-hati, karena dia yakin Kabuto pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

**Triangle Zone...**

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai di _triangle_ _zone_, yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah mendekati titik tengah dari wilayah ini. Bantu aku mengayuh perahunya." Kata Idate sambil menunjuk titik tengah wilayah tersebut dan meminta beberapa yang lain ikut mengayuh perahu.

Arkhan dan Shun membantu Idate mengayuh perahu untuk sampai di titik tengah, ombak yang cukup keras membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk membawa perahu ke tengah-tengah titik, ditambah dengan angin yang semakin lama semakin mengencang disekitar wilayah tengah tersebut.

_WUUUUSH!._

"Anginnya kencang sekali!" kata Yoko setengah berteriak kepada teman-temannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di _Blue_ _sand_!" balas Idate yang masih tetap mempertahankan dayungnya agar perahu kecil miliknya tidak terbawa arus.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Melompat ke dalam?" tanya Ishido yang kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil melihat ke tengah titik tersebut. "Tapi kurasa tak ada orang bodoh yang mau melompat ke dalam… " Gumam Ishido lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Mana aku tau! Waktu itu aku hanya mengantarkan Kisame sampai wilayah _triangle_ _zone_ di depan saja!" jawab Idate yang juga bingung setelah ini mereka harus melakukan apa, karena jujur dia waktu itu hanya mengantar sampai di wilayah luar saja.

"Apa kita harus menunggu dulu disini sampai terhisap ke da-" omongan Shouta barusan terputus akibat munculnya angin yang sangat besar dari arah bawah mereka.

"UWOOOO!" mereka berteriak kaget dengan munculnya angin yang berasal dari arah bawah mereka. Angin itu membentuk pusaran seperti tornado yang menghisap mereka masuk ke dalam. Seketika Idate lenyap bersama yang lainnya juga perahunya ikut lenyap.

.

~o0o~

.

_Cluk.. Cluk… Cluk… _

Terlihat sebuah kuping kucing muncul di atas kepala Naruto, kuping itu bergerak-gerak di atas kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu. Alisnya mulai berkedut kesal melihat yang lainnya tengah tersenyum geli melihat penampilannya saat ini.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! BAHAHAHAHAH!" Jiraiya yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, akhirnya membiarkan tawanya meledak juga. Mukanya bahkan sudah sangat memerah akibat tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Jangan mentertawakanku seperti itu sensei! Coba lihat dirimu sendiri!" omel Naruto menunjuk Jiraiya yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda darinya. Yap, benar sekali, Jiraiya di atas kepalanya juga memiliki kuping kucing berwarna putih, bukan hanya itu, dia juga memiliki ekor dengan warna putih juga, sedangkan Naruto memiliki kuping kucing serta ekor kucing berwarna _orange_.

"Maaf, habis kau terlihat manis kalau seperti itu!" jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum-senyum, Naruto langsung memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat sikap sensei-nya yang sedikit 'kurang' waras ini.

"Benar-benar terlalu! Kenapa kita semua berubah jadi seperti ini!" jerit Neji dari kejauhan dengan frustasi, sekarang dia sedang ditarik oleh Lee dan Kiba dari dalam toilet umum. Sejak tadi, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu bersembunyi di dalam toilet sudah hampir 15 menit.

"Bahkan Neji sendiri tak bisa menerima kenyataan… " Naruto melihat Neji yang berusaha berontak dari tarikan Kiba dan Lee. Naruto memahami kenapa Neji bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Sepertinya ada nona-nona manis disana! Aku kesana dulu ya! Haihaihaihai!" Jiraiya langsung saja pergi ngeluyur meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain begitu melihat sekumpulan wanita-wanita cantik yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. "Kalian nikmati saja kota ini! Jarang-jarang, kan bisa seperti ini!" sambungnya lagi sambil teriak dari kejauhan.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati kota ini, ayo kita jalan dan melihat-lihat kota!" kata Temari dengan santai dan memilih untuk berjalan melihat keadaan sekeliling kota. Sepertinya Temari cukup nyaman dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

Saat ini Sakura dan kawan-kawan berada di **Mew**-**Mew** **City** (saia rasa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan kota macam apa Mew-Mew _city_ itu). Kota ini adalah kota para kucing, dimana penduduknya berwujud seperti kucing. Dan setiap pengunjung yang datang ke kota ini akan berubah menjadi kucing saat mereka memasuki kota tersebut, seperti keadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang. Di kepala mereka muncul kuping kucing, bahkan mereka jadi memiliki ekor kucing, bukan hanya itu bahkan tangan mereka juga berubah seperti tangan kucing. Mereka juga memakai kalung khas kucing di leher mereka masing-masing dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Ah, Te-Temari tunggu a-aku!" Hinata yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya berlari mengejar Temari. Dan tak lama Tenten dan juga Sakura ikut mengejar, sedangkan yang lainnya memilih untuk diam demi menjaga harga diri mereka.

"Eh, kita kesana yuk! Kayaknya ramai-ramai begitu!" Tenten menunjuk kerumunan orang dengan antusias dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Boleh! Yuk!" Temari mengangguk cepat dan bergegas menarik Tenten pergi kesana, Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti keduanya dari belakang sambil menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

"Hey, kemana para cewek?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat anak-anak cewek pada menghilang semua.

"Mereka semua pergi entah kemana… " balas Sai yang masih pundung sambil ngobok-ngobok kolam ikan. Sama seperti Naruto, dia tidak bisa menerima penampilannya sekarang.

"Kayaknya Shikamaru cukup menikmati keadaan ini ya… " celetuk Kiba sambil melihat Shikamaru yang asik tidur di atas bangku dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ya, cowok berkepala nanas itu juga berubah jadi kucing bahkan dia mendengkur seperti kucing!.

"Hei Shikamaru! Ayo bangun! Jangan tidur melulu, woi!" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang dijadikan bantal oleh Shikamaru, berharap agar suara ketukannya bisa membangunkan pemuda biang tidur itu.

"Ayo bangun kucing pemalas! Kita harus jalan mencari yang lain!" sambar Lee sambil memamerkan ikan di depan Shikamaru. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Shikamaru terbangun dan langsung menerjang ikan yang ada di tangan Lee.

"Sial… Kenapa sikap kita berubah jadi kayak kucing gini sih! Tapi ikan ini benar-benar menggodaku!" kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang berusaha melawan insting kucingnya yang muncul sejak tiba di kota ini, tapi akhirnya dia pasrah, sekarang dia jongkok di atas meja sambil menjilat-jilat ikan tersebut.

"Horeee! Aku berhasil menangkap seekor ikan!" jerit Sai dari belakang secara tiba-tiba sambil melompat girang. Tapi begitu sadar dengan tindakan yang barusan dia lakukan, Sai segera melepaskan sang ikan kembali ke kolam, dan wajahnya berubah jadi sangat merah.

"Sudahlah, jangan main-main terus! Ayo kita susul Sakura dan yang lainnya!" kata Naruto yang merasa miris melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang makin lama makin kayak kucing beneran, dan daripada dia melihat keanehan sikap lainnya, lebih baik mereka segera jalan dan mencari Sakura serta yang lain.

* * *

"Ah, Arkhan kau berat! Bisa kau segera menyingkir bersama dengan senjata yang kau bawa itu?" Shouta langsung protes dan segera meminta untuk Arkhan menyingkir darinya.

"Shouta, bukan aku yang menimpamu tetapi Shun… " kata Arkhan dengan muka _stoic_-nya.

"Shun-senpai… Tolong bangun dong! Senpai itu berat tauk! Diet dong!" cerocos Shouta meminta Shun untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya dan gak sadar kalau kata-kata 'diet' yang barusan saja dia ucapkan sudah merontokkan harga diri Shun, tapi dia masih bersyukur gak ada Shin, kalau ada anak itu, dia bisa jadi bahan lelucon selama satu bulan.

"Maaf Shouta." Balas Shun berusaha bersikap normal dan segera berdiri.

"Sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Yoko sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Apa kita berada di bawah laut?" tanya Cho juga yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah mereka semua terhisap ke dalam air, tapi kenapa suasana disini sama saja seperti daratan pada umumnya? Bahkan mereka bisa bernapas di dalam air, ah lupakan, Cho baru ingat kalau mereka memasuki dunia game, dimana semua hal yang tak masuk diakal bisa saja terjadi.

"Lihat, sepertinya ada jalan!" Ishido menunjuk sebuah lubang yang seperti lorong lalu segera memasukinya.

"Hey Ishido, jangan pergi sembarangan!" Shun berusaha mencegah Ishido, bukan apa-apa, dia hanya khawatir kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan, tapi sayang pemuda itu sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lorong itu sehingga Shun dan yang lainnya tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Selamat datang di Mew-Mew _city_! Hari ini adalah hari penting, karena Mr. Neko akan mencari calon istri! Siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu?" kata seekor kucing berbulu hitam yang kini sedang memberi sambutan pada para tamu yang menghadiri acaranya. "Mari kita sambut… MR. NEKO!" serunya dengan bersemangat, memanggil sang Mr. Neko untuk keluar ke depan.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara perjodohan saya malam ini!" seekor kucing berbulu biru muda keluar. Dia memakai baju _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam pekat dengan bunga mawar yang diletakkan di saku bajunya, dan kucing itu juga memakai topi hitam yang dipakai secara miring dengan hiasan pita merah. Kucing itu juga memakai kacamata dan memegang sebuah tongkat. Kucing itu menyambut semua orang yang sedang menontonnya. Kelihatannya kucing ini seperti tuan besar di kota ini.

"Kelihatannya kita datang tepat waktu!" Temari berceletuk senang, lumayanlah bisa liat acara kayak gini, gak setiap saat bisa mereka nikmati.

"Kira-kira siapa calon istrinya ya?" Tenten juga gak kalah antusias dari Temari.

"Ah, how beautiful! You, the girl with pink hair!" Mr. Neko langsung berseru senang dan menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di bagian tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Dia segera turun dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"E-eh? A-aku?" tunjuk Sakura tidak percaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Temari, Tenten dan Hinata langsung memandang horror ketika sang kucing berjalan makin mendekati Sakura.

"That's right my lady! I fallin' in love with you! Will you marry me?" balas sang kucing dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan tanpa permisi lagi dia mencium tangan Sakura.

"HYAAAAA DASAR MESUM!" reflek Sakura kaget dan tanpa dikomando lagi, gadis itu langsung menonjok sang kucing sampai mental.

"Mr. Neko! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pengawal-pengawal kucing miliknya dengan cemas dan segera menghampiri sang tuan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Hmm… Gadis yang sangat berani! Aku menyukaimu! Pengawal bawa gadis itu ke kereta!" kucing berbulu biru muda tersebut terlihat begitu menyukai Sakura. Dia menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk memasukkan Sakura ke dalam kereta.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" Sakura yang merasa risih karena dipaksa ikut oleh para pengawal-pengawal itu langsung saja melawan.

"Naruto! Cepat tolong kami! Neji! Kiba! Sai! Shikamaru! Lee!" Tenten segera berteriak dengan keras berharap agar Naruto dan yang lainnya mendengar dan membantu mereka.

.

.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Tenten… " kata Lee yang merasa seperti mendengar teriakan Tenten.

"Sniff… Sniff… Ah, gak kedengeran apa-apa!" balas Kiba yang malah mencium-cium bau dari hidungnya *_sweatdrop_*.

"Pake kuping Kiba! Bukan hidung!" Neji geleng-geleng pasrah liat kelakuan Kiba yang makin gak jelas.

"Itu, kan Sakura! Kayaknya mereka lagi dalam masalah, ayo cepat kesana!" untung saja Sai segera melihat keributan yang terjadi di tengah kerumunan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka menghampiri kerumunan tersebut sambil berlari tergesa.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Sakura tampaknya sudah benar-benar marah.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Satu–persatu dia meninju para pengawal tersebut yang ingin membawanya.

"Khe… Khe… Khe... Aku suka gadis kuat sepertimu… Tapi kau akan menjadi milikku!" tiba-tiba saja sang kucing yang bernama Mr. Neko itu menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" kata Naruto yang muncul disana untuk menolong Sakura.

"Mau coba-coba jadi pahlawan ya bocah?" tiba-tiba saja sang kucing menjetikkan jarinya tiga kali, dan muncul sekelompok pasukan kucing yang datang mengepung Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Ergh… " Naruto menggeram kesal karena terkepung oleh pasukan kucing yang mengurung mereka. "Kurang ajar!" Naruto mencoba berlari untuk menerobos pasukan-pasukan itu.

BLAR!

Sebuah bola cahaya tepat menerjang tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terpental jatuh. Rupanya para pasukan-pasukan kucing itu merupakan seorang penyihir yang memiliki daya _cast_ _spell_ tingkat tinggi.

"Hehehehe… Nah, kekasihku… Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam! Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya atau aku tidak menjamin keselamatan teman-temanmu itu." Kata Mr. Neko penuh dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sakiti teman-temanku." Balas Sakura yang bersedia menerima ajakan Mr. Neko untuk makan malam.

"Meoww! Aku senang sekali, meow! Ayo kita pergi meow!" tampak Mr. Neko sangat senang, wajahnya berseri dan pipinya sedikit merona. Dia segera menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu meja café yang ada di kota tersebut.

* * *

"I-ini kan perahu yang hilang itu!" Ishido terperanjat kaget melihat bangkai kapal yang ternyata adalah kapal yang menampung para _warrior_ yang hilang waktu itu.

"Kau yakin ini perahunya?" tanya Shun kepada Ishido untuk lebih memastikan lagi apa benar kapal ini yang dimaksud.

"Tak salah lagi! Gue liat dengan jelas kapal ini yang mengantar para _warrior_ itu!" Ishido berjalan mendekati kapal itu untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi, dan dia sangat yakin kalau dugaannya tidak salah. Kapal ini adalah kapal yang sama, kapal yang mengangkut para _warrior_ yang menghilang itu.

"Kalian semua ini siapa?" tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita berpakaian anggun dihadapan mereka semua. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi sampai ke bawah pinggangnya dan terdapat manik-manik mutiara yang menghiasi rambut panjangnya. Wanita itu memakai pakaian berwarna putih yang menutupi sampai ke kakinya(model bajunya seperti model baju dewa-dewi). Dan yang unik dari wanita ini, kupingnya berbentuk lancip, dan kalau diperhatikan tangannya juga berselaput. Mata wanita ini berwarna biru laut.

"Kami sedang mencari seorang _warrior_ bernama Kisame." Jawab Shun menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya kepada wanita tersebut.

Saat Shun sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari arah belakang mereka (tempat kapal itu ditemukan terdapat dua lubang, satu lubang tempat Shun dan kawan-kawan masuk, dan ada satu lubang lagi tempat wanita itu keluar, dan posisi bangkai kapal berada di tengah-tengah). Orang yang masuk itu secara tak terduga mengayunkan pedangnya dan menerjang Shun.

_TRANNNGG!_

Sebuah gesekan pedang terjadi antara orang tersebut dengan Arkhan yang sedang menahan terjangan pedang orang itu.

"Ki-Kisame-senpai!" seru Ishido begitu melihat pria yang muncul itu.

"Ishido?" Kisame segera menghentikan serangannya. Sekarang dia menatap bingung, mungkin saat itu yang ada di benaknya adalah, kenapa Ishido bisa sampai kemari.

.

~o0o~

.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Woi, ngapain sih pake acara ngilang-ngilang kayak tadi!" setelah muter-muter kota akhirnya Asakura (Ino, Shiryu dan Chouji) berhasil juga nemuin si NPC _storyteller_ di salah satu pohon natal lainnya.

"Saya hanya menghindari keributan." Balas sang NPC dengan cepat.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir ini NPC mirip si Rei… '_ Batin ke empatnya nyamain sifat si NPC sama si Rei yang hoby kabur dan cari aman mulu.

"Ah, yang tadi gue minta maaf. Gue gak bakalan rusuh lagi kok, tapi tolong jawab pertanyaan kami." Asakura meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang mungkin terlihat barbar (sadar juga?) di mata sang NPC, dia berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya sang NPC sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami ingin bertanya mengenai riwayat Joker di dalam game dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengannya. Selain itu apa ada anak bernama Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam permainan ini? Juga Game master, kenapa dia ingin menghancurkan Joker? Lalu sebenarnya Joker itu dibunuh dengan cara seperti apa oleh ayah _Queen_ Marie?" Ino langsung menyela Asakura dan memborong semua pertanyaan kepada NPC itu. Mumpung mereka bertemu NPC _storyteller_, kan? Jadi kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk menanyakan semua hal yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, tapi baiklah akan kujawab satu-satu." Balas sang NPC yang berpikir Ino terlalu bernafsu dalam bertanya.

"Joker adalah seorang NPC _original_, dengan kata lain dia sudah ada saat game ini diluncurkan dan menjadi maskot dari game ini. Dia bukan NPC yang ditambahkan oleh Game master. Joker memiliki riwayat latar belakang yang kelam di game ini. Jatuh cinta pada _Queen_ Marie dan dibunuh oleh sang Raja." NPC _storyteller_ mulai bercerita mengenai kisah Joker, dia bercerita sambil bernyanyi dan memainkan harpa di tangannya. "Pada awalnya Joker hanyalah sebuah mainan anak-anak, dia adalah boneka yang dibuat Santa sebagai hadiah untuk Marie yang saat itu berulang tahun. Tapi ternyata Joker hidup, dia bergerak dan berubah besar, maka sang Raja memutuskan untuk menjadikan Joker sebagai pengawal Marie." Sambungnya lagi mulai menceritakan asal-usul Joker yang ternyata tadinya hanyalah sebuah mainan anak-anak. "NPC itu mampu bergerak dan bertindak seolah-olah dia memiliki jiwa sendiri… Ada kemungkinan ada sebuah jiwa yang terperangkap di dalamnya yang sedang berusaha keluar… Tapi belum ada yang tau pasti kebenarannya." Asakura, Ino dan Shiryu langsung menelan ludah mendengarnya, bahkan Chouji hampir saja melotot. Cerita mengenai Joker semakin lama semakin menyeramkan.

"Dan Sasuke... Dia pemain pertama yang didampingi Joker... Hanya saja terjadi hal diluar dugaan... Ingatannya terhapus dan mungkin sekarang dia menjadi NPC di game ini." NPC _storyteller_ juga menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke menjadi NPC? Lalu NPC apa? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Ino langsung antusias begitu mendengar hal yang mengenai Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah waktunya pasti akan segera terungkap... " balas sang NPC yang hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memetik harpanya.

"Masalah Game master ingin menghancurkan Joker rasanya mustahil, karena Game master seharusnya tidak melakukan itu kecuali NPC itu terkontaminasi oleh program _hacker_." NPC _storyteller_ menjawab pertanyaan ketiga mengenai tujuan Game master saat ini yang ingin melenyapkan Joker, tapi dilihat dari jawabannya seperti ada sebuah indikasi kalau hal ini disebabkan bila ada kesalahan program pada NPC tersebut, apa mungkin Joker dikendalikan _hacker_?.

"Joker saat melarikan diri bersama _Queen_ Marie berhasil ditangkap, dan dia dipaksa untuk meminum racun. Dia melakukan itu karena kalau dia tidak meminumnya, racun itu akan diberikan pada _Queen_ Marie. Akhirnya dia bersedia meminum racun itu dan tewas. Dia dibuang ke Neverland, tempat dia dilahirkan, dimana Santa menciptakannya disana." NPC _storyteller_ kembali menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang terakhir mengenai kematian Joker.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa Joker itu jahat?" pertanyaan tak terduga muncul dari mulut Shiryu, mungkin sedikit konyol untuk seorang Shiryu menanyakan hal seperti itu, tapi dia butuh tau apakah Joker itu jahat atau tidak.

"Joker tidaklah jahat, dia NPC yang baik pada awalnya, hanya saja kematian dan kesendirian membuatnya berubah… Dia berubah seperti bayang-bayang kegelapan… Tapi dia tidak pernah berniat untuk melukai siapapun. Dia hanya NPC sama seperti saya juga penduduk yang ada di game ini, kami melakukan semuanya atas program yang sudah tertanam pada jiwa kami… Mungkin sedikit perbedaan untuk Joker, dia bisa dikatakan benar-benar mirip manusia." Balas sang NPC sambil tersenyum seolah meminta Ino dan yang lainnya maklum dengan keadaan Joker, dan NPC ini terlihat seperti ingin menghapus _image_ jelek yang terlanjur melekat pada Joker, selama ini banyak pemain yang menjuluki Joker sebagai NPC hantu, NPC jahat atau NPC dari kegelapan, tapi semua itu tidaklah benar, Joker bukanlah NPC yang selama ini seperti mereka duga.

"Kami mengerti… Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kami pergi dulu!" meski sedikit bingung tapi mereka puas mengetahui hal yang selama ini terpendam. Mereka bergegas pergi dan berniat untuk memberi informasi ini pada Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk dirundingkan.

Apakah rencana yang akan dilakukan Kabuto nanti? Dan apa dari semua jawaban dan penjelasan NPC _storyteller_ memberi indikasi kalau Joker terkena _hacker_? Apa benar kalau Game master aka Sasuke bertujuan untuk menghapus Joker karena alasan tersebut? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura selanjutnya? Apa dia benar-benar menerima Mr. Neko?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Menerima segala saran, ide, kritik dari teman-teman semua. Flame? Login! We're not respect people who's only can talk but have do nothing! And I hope you already have one or two story, so we can learn something from you.

.

.

**Happy read and enjoy your day.**


	40. Neverland : Joker Without Mask!

Riku : Disini gue memperlihatkan sosok asli Joker tanpa topeng (silahkan bayangin sendiri dah). Gue ambil karakterisasi fisik Joker murni dari karakter yang gue punya di (suatu) game. Tapi seperti yang Yuki sering bilang dia bukan OC. Ini tema fantasy, silahkan bayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Dan gue pengen buat si Joker ini sedikit kenakak-kanakan, cuma mau menunjukkan kalau dia sendiri bukanlah NPC yang sempurna dan selalu hebat (karena menurut gue itu terlalu Gary-stu).

Enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad mistakes (like typos and all).

* * *

**Chapter** **39**

**Warning : T rate, chara death, bahasa gamers, ada OC (gak suka OC ada back arrow!).**

**Pairing : Hint.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC), Joker punya gue! (hahahaha).**

**This story belong to Yuki and Riku.**

.

.

**~Neverland~**

**(Without Mask!)**

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa sayangku?" tanya Mr. Neko yang sekarang sudah duduk bersama Sakura untuk menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil mendelik kesal. "Pelayan cepat kemari! Aku mau pesan!" Mr. Neko memanggil seorang pelayan, memintanya untuk datang.

"Can I help you, sir?" tanya seorang pelayan itu yang datang mendatangi Mr. Neko dan Sakura, dia sudah datang sambil membawa buku pesanan.

"Saya mau pesan ikan salmon setengah matang dan susu." Kata Mr. Neko memulai memesan makanan kesukaannya. "Kau mau pesan apa _lady_-ku?" tanya Mr. Neko kepada Sakura yang sekarang sedang cemberut kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Do you mad at me my lady?" tanyanya lagi dengan cemas. Tentu dia tak ingin 'calon' istrinya marah kepadanya.

"Your order miss?" seperti mengetahui suasana tidak enak antara Mr. Neko dam Sakura, pelayan itu berinisiatif untuk menawarkan pesanan kepada Sakura. Pelayan itu berputar arah dan menghadap wajah Sakura yang tengah terpaling, sambil tersenyum ramah dia menawarkan pesanan untuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak la… Par… " Kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu dia melihat sosok pelayan yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ada sebuah perasaan nyaman saat Sakura melihat senyuman itu.

"Your order? Miss?" pelayan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar… " Balas Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah yang lain.

"Kau harus makan sayang, aku tak ingin 'calon' istriku terlihat kurus diacara pernikahan nanti!" sambar Mr. Neko cepat, sedikit memaksa Sakura untuk memesan makanan yang akan dimakannya.

"Mr. Neko benar-benar akan menikah dengan nona ini?" tanya sang pelayan dengan nada suara yang terkejut, tampaknya pelayan ini seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cantik bukan? Dia pasti akan menjadi gadis tercantik di kota ini!" tampaknya Mr. Neko sangat antusias memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai 'calon' istrinya, dia dia terlihat begitu bangga.

"Bagaimana ya? Dia itu tidak cantik! Dia jelek, kasar, keras kepala dan sepertinya dia tipe gadis manja yang menyebalkan! Selain itu tampaknya dia adalah seorang manusia yang berubah jadi kucing karena memasuki kota ini. Dia pasti tak bisa mendampingi tuan Neko yang agung." Jawaban dari pelayan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa sangat dongkol, tau apa pelayan itu? Seenaknya saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak keberatan dengan sikap buruknya itu. Dan untuk wujudnya, aku akan menyuruhnya meminum ramuan ini! Dengan begitu dia akan menjadi kucing seperti ini selamanya!" Mr. Neko mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi ramuan, dan dia berniat untuk meminumkannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu benar-benar akan seperti kucing selamanya.

"Hwaaaaa! Aku tidak mau!" reflek Sakura menolaknya. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak lari, tapi beberapa pengawal kucing mengepungnya, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku gadisku!" Mr. Neko menyeringai licik, sambil menuangkan ramuan itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kosong yang tersedia di meja itu dan memaksa Sakura untuk meminumnya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ahh, bosan sekali!" Reika berkeluh kesah karena merasa bosan, dia sedang duduk di pinggir pantai sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon kelapa yang ada disana.

"Haus sekali… " celetuk Yumiko yang saat itu juga sedang duduk di dekat Reika, tampaknya gadis itu merasa sedikit kehausan.

"Haus ya? Nih!" Reika menyodorkan satu buah kelapa yang sudah dia buka kepada Yumiko.

"Wah, kebetulan! Makasih ya, Reika!" Yumiko dengan senang hati menerima pemberian Reika. Namanya juga orang kehausan, pasti langsung diembat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yumiko langsung aja minum, tinggal Hery deh yang senyum-senyum aneh.

"Kenapa sih? Kok senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya Yumiko yang mulai agak risih dengan sikap Hery yang memperhatikannya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan ciuman tak langsung." Kata Hery sambil manggut-manggut ngeliatin Yumiko dan terus dia ngeliat Reika yang lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Reika yang mau gak mau mengeluarkan juga pertanyaan itu yang sudah dari tadi tertahan dibenaknya, habisnya Hery makin lama makin aneh aja.

"Ya, maksud gue kayak elo berdua itu tuh! Kan tadi itu kelapa diminum sama lo, terus gak lama diminum sama Yumiko, pas banget di tempat yang sama!" jawab Hery sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bekas minum Reika yang diminum juga sama Yumiko. Mendadak muka Yumiko sama Reika jadi merah.

"Pi-pinjem kelapanya Yumiko!" Reika yang jadi salah tingkah buru-buru mau ngambil kelapa yang lagi dipegang sama Yumiko.

"Re-Reika, itu tangan gue!" bales Yumiko ikutan salah tingkah, ditambah lagi Reika malah jadi megang-megang tangan dia.

"Wakakakaka! Cie, Reika! Bilang aja cari kesempatan buat megang-megang!" Hery makin menggila aja godain Reika sama Yumiko. Pas lagi asik-asiknya ngakak nongol Kaze.

"Ciuman itu apa sih?" tanya Kaze sambil pasang muka polos.

Denger pertanyaan Kaze yang super polos itu, Yumiko sama Reika langsung cengo, Hery malah langsung lari ke tepi pantai dan meledaklah tawa setan ala Hery.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hery ngakak sejadi-jadinya sambil megangin perut, tinggal Kaze yang kebingungan.

* * *

**Mew-Mew City...**

.

.

"Hey, kau kucing aneh! Lepaskan Sakura!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil ngacung-ngacungin jari tengah. Merasa terganggu dengan ocehan Naruto, Mr. Neko akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

Begitu sang kucing berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, dengan cepat pelayan tadi mengganti gelas yang ada di meja. Dia memberikan Sakura gelas berisi air putih biasa, sedangkan minuman punya Mr. Neko dia yang pegang.

"Ini… " Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan pelayan tersebut. Dia menatap sang pelayan dengan tatapan bingung. Mungkin saat itu Sakura sedang bertanya sendiri, kenapa pelayan ini mau membantunya.

"Ah, anak itu benar-benar berisik! Mengganggu saja!" Mr. Neko berjalan kembali menghampiri Sakura, dengan cepat pelayan tersebut meminum minuman yang berisi ramuan kucing itu, tampaknya pelayan itu secara reflek meminumnya, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi manisku? Oh, ya benar juga! Silahkan diminum, ramuan itu akan menyatukan kita selamanya!" kata Mr. Neko sambil menyuruh Sakura untuk meminum minuman yang tadi dia berikan.

"Err… Ba-baiklah… " Sakura dengan sedikit senyum terpaksa meminum minuman tersebut. Yah, minuman itu sudah diganti sih tadi, jadi dia merasa aman-aman saja untuk meminumnya. Mr. Neko langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat minuman yang dia berikan diminum habis oleh Sakura.

"Pengawal! Bawa 'calon' istriku naik tandu! Pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan!" Mr. Neko memanggil beberapa pengawalnya untuk memasukkan Sakura ke dalam tandu. Tapi aksi pemaksaan itu terhenti ketika sejumlah kartu menyerang pengawal-pengawal itu.

_Jleb… Jleb… Jleb… _

'_Kartu? Jangan-jangan… '_ tiba-tiba saja jantung Sakura jadi berdebar saat melihat kartu-kartu yang terlempar ke arah pengawal-pengawal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pelayan bodoh!" Mr. Neko memaki pelayan tadi yang menyerang pengawal-pengawalnya dengan kartu.

"Game over, sir." Jawab sang pelayan itu sambil menyeringai. Dia kembali melemparkan kartu-kartu ke arah para pengawal yang sedang mengepung Naruto dan yang lain.

"Bagus ini kesempatan kita! HAJAAAAAR!" kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk balik menyerang para prajurit sihir milik Mr. Neko.

"TANGKAP MEREKA SEMUAAA!" Mr. Neko menggeram kesal, dia menyuruh semua pasukannya mengejar Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian cepat pergi!" ini dia, Jiraiya. Dia muncul juga setelah puas bersenang-senang. Dia menghadang para pasukan itu dengan Gamabunta.

"Hurry, this way!" pelayan itu kembali muncul dan menolong Sakura. Dia menyuruh Sakura dan kawan-kawan mengikutinya untuk keluar dari kekacauan tersebut. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi mereka mengikuti pekayan tadi yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

* * *

**Inside Blue Sand...**

.

.

"Kisame-senpai! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Ishido berkata dengan senang karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan seniornya itu.

"Ishido apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, siapa mereka semua?" tanya Kisame yang sepertinya agak keberatan dengan kehadiran Ishido juga Shun dan kawan-kawan.

"Jelas aku mencarimu Kisame-senpai! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kisame-senpai!" jawab Ishido menggebu-gebu. "Dan siapa wanita itu? Apa dia penyebab hilangnya kapal para _warrior_?" Ishido menunjuk wanita bergaun putih itu dan menuduh wanita itulah penyebab hilangnya kapal yang ditumpangi para _warrior_ tersebut.

"Memang benar, akulah penyebab tenggelamnya kapal itu." Jawab sang wanita dengan santai.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah Siren, penyihir yang sering dibicarakn oleh warga di desaku!" kata Idate menduga kalau wanita yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah Siren, sang penyihir yang sering dibicarakan itu.

"Benar, aku adalah Siren." Sekali lagi wanita itu membenarkan. Sudah jelas sekarang kalau dialah penyebab dari semua masalah ini.

"Kalau kau sudah mengakui semua kesalahanmu, aku atas nama para _warrior_ yang kau celakai akan membawamu untuk diadili!" kata Ishido dengan lantang. Dia berniat untuk membawa Siren dan diadili.

"Kalau kau membawanya, kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu!" tiba-tiba Kisame maju melindungi Siren. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ishido, nyaris saja mengenai pemuda itu kalau saja Arkhan tidak menarik pemuda itu untuk menghindar.

"Kisame-senpai… " Ishido menatap tidak percaya pada Kisame.

"Hadapi aku!" Kisame mengarahkan pedangnya dan menantang Shun dan kawan-kawan.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain." Shun segera mencabut senjatanya. Arkhan, Cho, Yoko, Ishido dan Shouta segera bersiap untuk menghadapi Kisame, sedangkan Idate memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi.

_Kisame : MVP elite._

_Life point : 200000._

_Weapon : Samehada._

_Element : Water._

_Weakness : fire._

_Skill : Shark fangs, Water clone, Heal, Water vortex, Knight spirit, Call friends. Waters shield._

"HEYAAAAAH!" Kisame segera merangsek maju dan menyerang Shun serta Akrhan yang berada diposisi paling depan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kabuto. Mereka sudah kembali berada di tower, diruangan rahasia milik Kabuto sendiri.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke **Rosemary** **Kingdom** dan ajak _King_ _Rosemary_ berkerjasama untuk melenyapkan Joker." Balas Kabuto yang meminta Sasuke pergi ke _Rosemary_ _Kingdom_, pusat kerajaan milik ayah dari _Queen_ Marie.

"Kalau dia menolak, bagaimana? Bukankah putrinya, _Queen_ Marie sangat mencintai Joker?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak ragu kalau Raja dari _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ itu mau diajak kerjasama.

"Jangan khawatir, karena Raja itulah penyebab kematian Joker. Tentu aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakang Joker di _game_ ini. Jadi pergilah, sedangkan aku ada urusan lain yang harus kukerjakan." Balas Kabuto sambil menyeringai licik. Tampaknya pemuda ini benar-benar sudah menyelidiki latar belakang Joker jauh sebelum ini, dan ternyata hasil penyelidikannya berguna juga.

"Kimimaru, ikut denganku." Sasuke akhirnya pergi bersama Kimimaru.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hah… Hah… Pasukan kucing itu benar-benar keras kepala mengejar! Tapi untunglah kita berhasil lolos!" kata Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah sambil menyandarkan diri disebuah pohon besar. Mereka semua berhasil keluar dari kota itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah menolong kami," Sai mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang tadi membantu mereka meloloskan diri.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi Sakura." Balas pelayan itu yang ternyata mengetahui nama Sakura. Kontan semuanya terkejut kaget dengan ucapan pelayan itu, dan ada sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan dibenak mereka masing-masing, kalau pelayan yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka adalah Joker.

"Apa… Kau adalah Joker?" tanya Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok pelayan tersebut.

"That's right." Jawab pelayan itu sambil menyeringai.

"Darimana kami tau kalau kau benar-benar Joker? Bisa saja kau itu musuh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Joker. Lagipula Joker selama ini memakai topeng di wajahnya." Kata Shikamaru yang setengah meragukan kalau sosok ini benar-benar Joker.

"Lagipula Joker memakai pakaian seperti _clown_! Kalau kau, lebih terlihat seperti seorang pelayan!" Kiba ikut menimpali sambil mengomentari pakaian yang dikenakan saat ini yang memang lebih terlihat seperti seorang _butler_ (bayangkan saja dia memakai pakaian seperti seorang _butler_ kayak Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji, hanya saja dia memakai jas berwarna biru laut, dengan baju dalam dan celana panjang berwarna putih serta sarung tangan putih, dikerah bajunya dihiasi dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Yang membuat baju ini agak berbeda ada pada lengannya, dimana pada bagian kanan baju tertutup oleh lengan panjang sedangkan pada bagian kiri tanpa lengan).

"Aku sedang menyamar." Jawab sang pelayan itu yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang dalam penyamaran.

"Tak mungkin! Joker itu terlalu memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan!" sambar Naruto yang juga merasa tidak yakin.

"Hmph… Aku Joker, dan aku bertemu Sakura untuk pertama kali di _Queen_ _Heart_ _Castle_ di ruangan paling atas. Selain itu, aku juga membantu Shikamaru serta Chouji dari serangan katak raksasa. Dan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi… Aku terkena jurus _Final_ _judge_." Jawab sang pelayan dengan tepat.

"Tak diragukan lagi dia memang Joker." Kata Neji yang mengangguk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan ini. Sedangkan yang lain masih menatap tidak percaya termasuk Sakura.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama lagi, sosok ini memang memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Joker (sekitar 168 cm). Pelayan ini juga memiliki bentuk dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Joker (masih ingat warna rambut dia biru muda keperakan? Dengan rambut yang mirip sama Senri Shiki). Joker tanpa topeng memiliki bola mata biru _aquamarine_, dengan tatapan mata yang redup dan teduh, tatapan mata yang bahkan Sasuke sekalipun tidak memilikinya. Warna kulitnya pucat (bukan putih pucat seperti Sai atau Sasuke).

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau pergi dari hadapan kami semua saat itu?" Sakura akhirnya menanyakan hal yang memang akan dia tanyakan setelah dia bertemu lagi dengan Joker.

"Kau tidak menginginkan aku Sakura, dan kau meragukan keputusanmu yang berpihak padaku." Jawab Joker menatap Sakura dengan datar. "Tapi semua sudah berlalu, bukankah kau berada di tempat ini karena berniat untuk mencariku?" sambungnya lagi dengan cepat dan sedikit tampak seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Itu benar Joker. Ayo kita cepat tinggalkan tempat ini, aku tak bisa menjamin kalau pasukan kucing itu ngotot kembali mengejar kita." Sambar Jiraiya dengan cepat yang muncul dari balik gerbang kota menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera pergi.

* * *

_Dor… Dor… Dor… Dor…_

Yoko menembakkan dua senjatanya ke arah Kisame, tetapi tembakan-tembakan itu berhasil ditahan dengan pedangnya.

"Heyahh!" Kisame menyerang Yoko, gadis itu segera mengelak, beruntung Yoko merespon dengan cepat kalau tidak nasibnya pasti sama seperti batu yang terbelah yang berada di belakangnya.

Dari arah lain Arkhan dan Shun maju bersamaan menyerang Kisame. Kisame menahan kedua serangan itu dengan pedang besarnya, Kisame sedikit terdorong.

"Shark fangs!" Kisame mengeluarkan jurus **Shark** **fangs**, yaitu jurus dimana pedang miliknya yang bernama Samehada mengeluarkan duri-duri baja yang sangat keras. Perubahan pada pedang milik Kisame menyebabkan hentakan _energy_ yang cukup kuat dan membuat Shun serta Arkhan terlempar akibat perubahan _energy_ tersebut.

BRUKH! Shun dan Arkhan terlempar ke belakang.

"Snowflakes!" Cho menyerang Kisame dengan kekuatan sihir esnya. Bongkahan batu es yang cukup besar nyaris saja menimpa Kisame kalau dia tidak segera melompati batu es raksasa itu. Kisame segera melompat dan menuju arah Cho untuk menyerang gadis itu.

"Fire Tornado!" serangan api yang memutar seperti tornado dikeluarkan oleh Ishido ke arah Kisame. Kisame kembali melompat mundur dan dia berada di atas bongkahan batu es yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Cho.

"Kuhabisi dari yang mudah dulu… Water vortex!" Kisame melemparkan Samehada miliknya ke tempat Shouta, Cho dan Ishido berdiri secara sejajar. Pedang itu menancap dan tak lama muncul pusaran air yang menarik ketiganya, setelah beberapa saat tubuh ketiganya terhempas keluar dari pusaran air yang tercipta dari Samehada milik Kisame tersebut.

"Bullet explosion!" Yoko yang melihat mungkin inilah celah untuk menyerang Kisame yang sedang tidak bersenjata menyerangnya dengan ledakan-ledakan api dari kedua pistolnya. Kisame dengan lincah menghindari serangan dari Yoko.

"Hehehehe." Kisame dengan cepat sudah berdiri di depan Yoko sambil menyeringai membuat gadis itu terkejut.

BUAGH!.

Dengan satu hantaman keras menggunakan sikutnya, Yoko terdorong cukup keras dan terjatuh. Arkhan dan Shun kembali maju dan kembali menyerang Kisame. Serangan dari Arkhan dan Shun cukup membuat Kisame kewalahan.

"Kalian berdua tangguh juga… Tampaknya aku harus menggunakan jurus itu untuk menghadapi kalian." Kata Kisame yang mengakui kemampuan Shun dan Arkhan. "Knight spirit!".

Tiba-tiba saja Kisame menghimpun kekuatannya. Tampak bebatuan yang berada disekitarnya terangkat dan kini berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan tampak air yang sangat besar memancar keluar dari tempat posisinya berdiri. Himpunan kekuatan itu membuat getaran yang hebat.

.

.

"Hey, lihat! Pancaran apa itu!" Hery langsung menunjuk pancaran cahaya yang tampak dikejauhan dari pinggiran pantai.

"Tampaknya itu berasal dari bawah laut." Kata _Queen_ Marie sambil menatap datar cahaya yang keluar itu.

"Apapun itu, pasti di bawah sana sedang terjadi pertempuran… " kata Reika dengan serius.

* * *

**Graveyard...**

.

.

"Huh… Kenapa kita harus melewati kuburan sih!" keluh Naruto yang berjalan sambil menempel pada Neji.

"Jangan terus-menerus menempel padaku Naruto!" kata Neji yang risih sejak tadi Naruto terus saja mengekor di belakangnya sambil memegangi ujung bajunya. Neji mengibaskan tangan Naruto dari bajunya.

"Ah, kau pelit Neji!" ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit ke arah Neji, lalu dia beralih untuk mengekori Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan sambil menguap.

"Ngomong-ngomong Joker… Sampai kapan wujudmu akan seperti ini?" tanya Tenten sambil mencolek-colek kuping kucing yang tumbuh di kepala Joker dengan ranting temuan entah dari mana.

"Mr. Neko bilang, ramuan yang kau minum bisa merubah seseorang menjadi kucing selamanya." Sambar Sakura yang teringat akan kata-kata dari Mr. Neko.

"Itu mudah, aku kenal seseroang di _Halloween_ _town_ yang dapat membantuku dalam hal ini." Jawab Joker dengan santai.

Disaat mereka berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola besar menggelinding. Kemunculan bola yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka semua sedikit merinding, terutama mereka berada di area perkuburan.

"Si-siapa yang melempar bo-bola itu!" tanya Naruto takut-takut dan langsung berpindah tempat sembunyi di balik rambut Jiraiya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, itu kan hanya bola!" kata Jiraiya sambil menarik rambutnya yang digunakan Naruto untuk bersembunyi. Bola itu kembali menggelinding lalu menghilang.

"Gyaaaaa! Ce-cepat keluar dari tempat ini!" Naruto dengan tergesa mendorong teman-temannya yang lain untuk segera cepat-cepat jalan, kalau perlu lari sekalian.

"Naruto jangan buru-buru! Joker masih di… Belakang… ? Joker kau sedang apa?" Sakura nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena saat ini Joker malah terlihat sedang asik sendiri menjilati tangan kucingnya sambil sesekali menggigit bulu-bulu di telapak tangannya itu. Semuanya melotot dengan mulut menganga.

.

~o0o~

.

"RASAKAN INI!" Kisame memusatkan kekuatannya dan melemparkan batu-batu yang berterbangan disekitarnya ke arah Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Semuanya hati-hati!" Shun memperingati yang lainnya untuk berhati-hati.

Batu-batu itu terlempar begitu saja ke arah yang lainnya dengan cepat. Shun dan Akrhan berusaha menghalangi batu-batu itu dengan menghancurkannya dengan sabit dan pedang. Sedangkan Cho sudah melindungi diri dengan _Water_ _shield_, Yoko dan Shouta berusaha untuk menghindar agar tak terkena serangan itu. Ishido ikut membantu Shun dan Arkhan untuk menghancurkan batu-batu itu dengan _Fire_ _tornado_, lalu Idate tetap bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

"Cih, kalau begini terus tidak akan ada habisnya!" kata Ishido yang tampak mulai kelelahan.

"Awas di sampingmu!" Shun dengan cepat menebas batu besar yang tadi terarah ke Ishido.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… " kata Cho yang akhirnya kehabisan tenaga. Perlindungan airnya sudah menghilang.

"TSUNAMI WALL!" Ishido akhirnya memanggil kekuatan air yang sangat besar. Muncul ombak besar yang kemudian membentuk seperti tembok dan melindungi mereka dari terjangan batu-batu tersebut.

"Heh, mau coba untuk berlindung ya… Call friends! Ayo teman-temanku, hancurkan pelindung itu!" Kisame memanggil 3 ekor hiu, dan hiu-hiu itu datang menyerang. Hiu-hiu tersebut menubrukkan kepala mereka supaya dinding yang dibuat Ishido hancur.

.

.

Akhirnya, akibat benturan-benturan itu dinding perlindungan yang dibuat Ishido hancur juga. Hiu-hiu itu mulai menerjang untuk menyerang.

"Ogre!" Cho tentu tak tinggal diam. Dia memanggil _guardian_ miliknya, Ogre untuk membantu menahan hiu-hiu itu. Ogre muncul dan menahan ketiga hiu buas itu.

"Kalian berdua serang Kisame-senpai! Biar hiu-hiu ini kami yang mengurusinya!" Ishido menyuruh Shun dan Arkhan untuk terfokus menyerang Kisame.

"Baiklah, kami serahkan pada kalian!" Shun dan Arkhan segera memusatkan serangan pada Kisame yang tampaknya sudah kembali siap dengan Samehada.

.

~o0o~

.

"A-apa yang te-terjadi dengan Jo-Joker, Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap heran pada Joker yang bertingkah aneh.

"Tampaknya ini efek dari ramuan yang kau katakan itu Sakura." Kata Jiraiya menduga kalau sikap dan keanehan Joker ada kaitannya dengan ramuan yang dia minum sebelumnya. "Kemungkinan untuk sementara ini dia akan bersikap seperti ini sampai efeknya hilang." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap antara kasihan, lucu dan aneh saat melihat Joker.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan keluar dari area pemakaman hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Carnaval town.

**Carnaval town…**

.

.

"Syukurlah kita sampai di kota yang ramai!" seru Naruto langsung bernapas lega.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat disini saja dan melanjutkan perjalan besok," ucap Jiraiya yang memutuskan untuk istirahat di kota ini.

"Aku setuju! Tubuhku rasanya sudah sangat lelah berjalan!" sambung Kiba yang menyetujui ide Jiraiya.

"Aku pergi dulu mencari penginapan, kalian tunggulah disini dan jangan buat keributan." Balas Jiraiya yang kemudian berlalu untuk mencari penginapan sedangkan Sakura dan yang lainnya terpaksa menunggu di tengah keramaian kota.

"Yah, nganggur deh… " keluh Temari dengan bosan. Tak lama terbesit ide jahil, senyuman anehnya diarahkan pada Joker yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. Temari diam-diam memetik sebuah batang daun dari atas pohon.

"Pusss… " Temari dengan asik memainkan batang daun itu sambil memanggil Joker dengan panggilan 'pusss'. Awalnya joker diam saja, bersikap cuek seperti biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan tampaknya NPC itu tergoda juga dan menghampiri Temari.

"Berikan benda itu padaku." Pinta Joker yang sedang jongkok dan berusaha menggapai batang daun yang dipegang Temari, tapi gadis berkuncir empat itu malah sengaja meledek NPC itu. "Kumohon… " tindakan joker benar-benar di luar dugaan, sekarang dia menatap Temari dengan tatapan memelas. Kalau Joker yang biasanya, dia mungkin sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis pada Temari, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kucing pintar!" seru Temari senang sambil mengelus kepala Joker layaknya seperti seekor kucing. Temari memberikan batang daun itu pada Joker.

"Temari hentikan! Kita mulai diperhatikan orang-orang!" kata Sakura setengah berbisik meminta Temari berhenti bermain-main. Wajah Sakura kini tampak memerah, saat ini gadis itu sedang membayangkan kalau Sasuke yang bersikap seperti Joker, tapi rasanya Sasuke bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Kucingnya lucu!" seru seorang anak kecil yang kemudian datang menghampiri Joker bersama teman-temannya. Mereka mulai mengerumuni NPC itu.

"Aku bukan kucing." Balas Joker yang kemudian berdiri berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak itu.

"Tuan kucing kita main bola yuk!" ajak seorang anak yang kemudian melemparkan sebuah bola ke arah Joker.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain." Balas Joker dengan datar.

_'Kalau tidak mau bermain kenapa bolanya tetap kau tangkap?'_ batin Sakura dan yang lainnya semakin heran saja.

"Ayo main dengan kami tuan kucing! Aku punya bola bulu yang besar loh!" anak kecil lainnya bersuaha membujuk Joker untuk bermain bersama mereka.

"Benarkah? Berikan bola itu padaku!" kata Joker dengan antusias sambil melempar bola yang tadi dia pegang ke belakang dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Nah, ini bolanya! Tapi main sama kami ya!" kata anak kecil itu yang memberikan bola bulu yang memang cukup besar kepada Joker.

_'Gila... Image Joker hancur sudah!'_ batin Kiba geleng-geleng merasa miris melihat NPC yang disegani itu kalah sama rayuan anak kecil.

"Hey, kalian. Aku sudah menemukan penginapan! Ayo ikuti aku!" kata Jiraiya yang muncul menemui Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Joker?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk NPC itu yang sekarang sedang asik bermain bola dan sesekali memeluk bola bulu tersebut.

"Hmmmmpptt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Jiraiya langsung saja meledak, dia tertawa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pohon.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tak bisa menahan naluri kucing ini!" balas Joker sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi dia gagal. Dia kembali memeluk bola tersebut. "Meoww... " bahkan NPC itu tanpa sadar mengeong. Jiraiya kembali memukul-mukul pohon.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi! Ayo Joker!" Sakura yang melihat Joker semakin dikerumuni oleh anak-anak dan beberapa orang lainnya segera menarik NPC itu pergi, sambil menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan -NPC ini milik gue-. Mereka semua akhirnya pergi menuju penginapan.

* * *

"DESPERADO!" serangan hujan peluru diarahkan Yoko ke salah satu hiu tersebut. Hiu yang terkena serangan itu tampak kesakitan, lalu berbalik mengejar Yoko. Sedangkan Cho naik ke atas bahu Ogre dan sedang bertarung melawan hiu lainnya, begitu juga dengan Ishido. Di sisi lain Shun dan Arkhan sedang melawan Kisame.

_Zraaaat…_

Tebasan pedang Kisame berhasil melukai Arkhan. Dengan cepat Kisame melemparkan pedangnya diantara Shun dan Arkhan. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus _Water_ _vortex_. Begitu Shun dan Akrhan terlempar keluar, Kisame segera menyerang kembali dengan pedang yang bergigi itu. Serangan cepat itu diarahkan pada Shun dan membuat cowok itu terluka cukup parah. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Arkhan mati-matian untuk melindungi Shun yang masih belum bangkit.

"RESTORE!" Shouta dari belakang berusaha menyembuhkan luka Shun. **Restore**, jurus penyembuhan luka yang akan muncul di area tertentu tergantung dari sipengguna yang mengeluarkannya.

"Berikutnya adalah kau!" kata Kisame yang kemudian menyerang Arkhan.

"Barrier!" Shouta yang berada diposisi belakang kembali memberi _support_ dengan jurus _barrier_ untuk mengurangi jumlah _damage_ yang diterima dari setiap serangan fisik dan sihir.

"Kita harus cepat membantu Arkhan dan Shun!" kata Cho yang mencemaskan keadaan Shun disana. Dia melihat kalau pemuda itu terluka oleh serangan Kisame. "SAIG!" dengan kekuatan pikiran Cho mengendalikan ketiga ekor hiu itu dan membuat hiu-hiu itu saling memangsa satu sama lain, hingga ketiganya hancur lebur.

Cho, Yoko dan Ishido bergegas menghampiri Arkhan dan Shun yang tak jauh dari mereka. Terlihat Shun masih tak berdaya, dia benar-benar terluka.

"Rupanya mereka bisa mengatasi hiu-hiu itu." Kisame tersenyum sedikit melihat hiu-hiu yang dia panggil berhasil dikalahkan.

"Ayo kita serang Ogre!" Cho dengan semangat menyuruh Ogre untuk menyerang Kisame. Ogre yang besar itu melayangkan pukulan kayunya ke arah Kisame yang ditangkis dengan Samehada bergeriginya. Tanpa terduga senjata Ogre yang kuat seperti batu itu mampu dihancurkan oleh Kisame.

"Tidak mungkin… " gumam Cho yang terkejut dan sedikit takjub melihat senjata Ogre dihancurkan.

_Slash…_

Kisame langsung saja menerjang Ogre dengan Samehada membuat _guardian_ itu ambruk dan hilang. Cho yang berada di atasnya pun terjatuh.

"Flying shoots!" serangan lain dilancarkan Yoko. Dia melompat salto ke depan dan dengan gerakan _matrix_ dia berhenti di udara dan menembakkan peluru-pelurunya ke Kisame. Tapi lagi-lagi serangan itu ditahan oleh Samehada.

"Berapa kalipun dicoba tidak akan mempan!" kata Kisame yang ganti menyerang Yoko. Gadis itu pun terjatuh cukup keras.

"Meteor knife!" Ishido juga tak tinggal diam. Dia melemparkan serentetan pisau-pisau kecil ke arah Kisame. Tapi lagi-lagi serangannya dapat di tahan.

"Ck… Sulit sekali!" desis Ishido yang kesal beberapa serangan yang dilancarkan ke Kisame gagal.

"Kelihatannya harus ada seseorang yang mempunyai jurus sihir yang kuat untuk menyerangnya dari jauh, karena dia tangguh dalam pertarungan fisik," ucap Shun yang sudah bangkit kembali. Dia menatap Cho dan Shouta.

"Aku akan mengacaukan pertahanannya dengan Snowflakes!" Cho segera merapal mantra untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Kita bersiap, ayo maju!" Shun, Yoko dan Ishido segera membantu Arkhan. Shouta ikutan maju ke depan untuk membantu.

"Shadow!" Shun menggunakan jurus assassin andalannya, dia bergerak secara diam-diam. "Deadly Cross!" begitu dekat dengan Kisame yang tampak lengah karena sibuk menghadapi Arkhan juga yang lainnya, dia melancarkan serangan _Deadly_ _Cross_.

"Berhasil!" jerit Yoko kegirangan melihat taktik mereka sukses melukai Kisame.

Geram karena berhasil dilukai oleh Shun, Kisame berniat untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Tapi tidak mudah baginya untuk bergerak karena dihalau oleh bongkahan-bongkahan batu es yang berjatuhan. Disaat lengah itulah Arkhan menyerangnya.

"Final Assault!" serangan berturut-turut dilancarkan ke arah Kisame, membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Kisame tidak dapat bergerak karena terkena efek _dizzy_ (_stun_) dari serangan yang dilancarkan Shun.

"Ini kesempatan! Snowflakes!" serangan yang dilancarkan Cho tak dapat dihindari lagi, dan mengenainya dengan tepat.

"Gun fire!" Yoko ikut membantu serangan menggunakan _Gun_ _fire_.

"Dark wings!" yang dilanjutkan oleh serangan dari Arkhan. Serangan tembakan api yang sangat besar terkombinasi dengan serangan ratusan bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang tajam seperti pisau di dalam tembakan cahaya itu.

Kisame life point : 0/200000.

"Ugh… Kalian dapat mengalahkanku… " kata Kisame yang tidak mempercayai kalau dia berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kisame!" wanita yang mengaku sebagai Siren itu segera berlari menghampiri Kisame dan memangkunya.

"Kisame-senpai!" Ishido segera berlari menghampiri Kisame dan juga Siren.

"Sepertinya semua akan segera berakhir… Aku tak bisa menjaga tempat ini untukmu Siren… " Kisame berkata lirih sambil tersenyum kepada Siren yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedih. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan maaf padamu Ishido… Maaf aku membuatmu cemas… Dan terima kasih kau sudah mau datang kemari mencariku… Selamat tinggal Ishido… " sosok Kisame akhirnya menghilang, sebuah jewel berwarna biru muda pucat tampak bersinar terang, Shun segera mengambilnya.

**Notice : Kisame the warrior, completed.**

"Kalian pergilah… " Siren segera berdiri dan meminta Shun berserta yang lainnya untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Shun ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan Siren sendiri.

"Semua sudah berakhir… Mutiara kehidupan yang di incar banyak orang membuat mereka semua mati… Aku dan Kisame menjaga tempat ini untuk keseimbangan lautan dan daratan… Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengisolasi tempat ini. Bawalah ini… " Siren menyuruh Shun membawa Samehada dan juga harpa miliknya sebagai tanda bukti tugas sudah mereka jalankan.

"Siren… Aku akan membersihkan namamu di mata warga desaku, aku berjanji!" kata Idate yang baru mengerti duduk perkaranya, ternyata Siren merupakan penjaga mutiara kehidupan untuk keseimbangan lautan dan daratan, dia bukanlah penyihir yang selama ini digosipkan orang-orang.

"Terima kasih… Sekarang cepatlah pergi!" Siren dengan kekuatannya mengirim Shun dan kawan-kawan keluar dari tempatnya. "Selamat tinggal… " Siren tersenyum bahagia, dia duduk di antara reruntuhan batu yang ada, tak lama tempat itu mulai hancur.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" tanya Shin dengan nada suara yang tidak bersahabat kepada Kabuto yang menemuinya saat ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Shun. Kupikir kau dan aku adalah teman." Balas Kabuto dengan santai. "Ingat saat ini kita sedang berkerjasama bukan?" Kabuto kembali mengingatkan posisi mereka berdua yang berada dalam satu kubu saat ini.

"Katakan saja apa maumu sekarang?" kata Shin sedikit memaksa, terlihat sekali dia tidak bisa menahan sabar kalau sedang berbicara dengan Kabuto.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup tau mengenai daerah-daerah yang ada disini. Apa kau tau dimana letaknya **Blazing** **temple**?" akhirnya Kabuto mengutarakan juga maksudnya kepada Shin.

"Lucu sekali kalau seorang Game master bisa sampai tidak tau tata letak wilayah di _game_ ini," ucap Shin sambil menaikkan alisnya, dia sedikit menyeringai dan memberikan sebuah tatapan intimidasi pada Kabuto.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengajakmu berkerjasama. Padahal tujuanku ke tempat itu agar kita mampu melenyapkan joker, setelah itu kita rebut Gaara." Balas Kabuto sambil membalikkan badannya dari Shin. Dia sengaja menyebutkan nama Gaara, karena dia yakin kalau Shin pasti tak akan bisa tinggal diam kalau sudah menyangkut dengan Gaara.

"Ck… Baiklah kubantu, tapi kau harus memegang kata-katamu untuk merebut Gaara kembali dari Joker!" Shin akhirnya terpancing omongan Kabuto. Dia pun bersedia membantu Kabuto untuk mengantarnya ke _Blazing_ _temple_. Kabuto langsung menyeringai licik dari arah belakang Shin.

* * *

"Itu dia mereka! Heeeeeeyyy! Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?" Nyx melambaikan tangannya dengan senang begitu melihat perahu yang ditumpangi Shun dan yang lainnya sudah kembali. Yang lainnya segera berlari ke pinggir pantai.

"Kami baik-baik sajaaaaa!" balas Cho sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

.

.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa! Nggg… Shun? Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Shina begitu melihat baju pemuda itu sedikit berantakan dan ada koyakan-koyakan di lengan serta bagian depan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Hanya bekas sabetan pedang saja." Balas Shun sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai disini! Kita harus cepat kembali ke _Warrior_ _kingdom_!" kata Reika yang sudah bosan kelamaan menunggu dari tadi. Ingin sekali dia cepat-cepat melanjutkan misi selanjutnya dan bertarung, sekalian dia menjajal kemampuan dua pedangnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu Shun, lebih baik ganti baju dulu di rumahku. Masa kau mau pergi dengan baju compang-camping seperti itu?" kata Idate yang menawarkan Shun kerumahnya dulu untuk ganti baju.

"Ya, aku setuju… " Shun menyetujui ide Idate. Mereka semua akhirnya pergi ke rumah Idate lebih dulu baru setelah itu mereka kembali ke Warrior kingdom.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka selanjutnya? Apakah Raja dari _Rosemary_ _Kingdom_ akan setuju melakukan kerjasama? Dan apa sebenarnya rencana Kabuto pergi ke _Blazing_ _temple_?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Riku : Gue nulis chapter ini sendirian, sorry kalo banyak yang salah gue belum terbiasa. Tapi gue gak sangka chapter ini panjang (rekor). Ide, saran, kritik, atau tanya-tanya sola cerita kirim ke review atau PM.

Flame? Login! And don't use blank account. Don't out of content! Gak usah pake omongan kotor/provokasi. Kalau memang anda benci sama gue atau authornya PM aja bisa? Gak usah cari sensasi di review. Gue harap anda sebagai seorang flamer (WAJIB!) punya cerita buatan lo sendiri, gak usah pake alibi bukan penulis, karena author disini semuanya juga bukan penulis (kalo penulis pro udah ngeluarin novel kale!), kami selaku author hanya menyalurkan hoby dengan imajinasi kami dan kecintaan terhadap anime. Jadi kalau anda asal flame tapi belum membuat satu tulisan pun jangan bacod, karena anda belum bisa merasakan gimana rasanya berjuang untuk menulis satu chapter (talk easy than do it, right? So just do it first and then talk!). Kalau anda memberi flame tidak sesuai ketentuan dengan terpaksa gue hapus/blok, karena kami tidak menerima orang-orang useless.

**Gue lebih respect concrit dibanding flamer.**

.

.

**"Talk less do more!".**


	41. Neverland : Next destination!

Riku : Thanks yang masih ikutin cerita ini, dan meski gue nulis pake gaya bahasa gue sendiri tapi gue harap gak ada perubahan diceritanya. Sedikit-sedikit misteri bakalan terkuak. Dan gue harap buat silent reader atau siapapun yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, bisa benar-benar menyukai para tokoh di dalamnya (baik tokoh Naruto, OC dan NPC) dan gue juga berharap supaya kalian menyukai cerita ini bukan semata-mata ada unsur lain. Gue bakalan menyajikan misi beruntun dalam sekali jalan setelah ini,

Gue mau ngadain polling khusus OC dengan kategori 'OC yang paling di inginkan untuk kembali tampil di part 2'.

Thanks for you and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.**

**Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara death, ada OC (gak suka? ada back arrow!).**

**Pairing : Hint.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan yang lain punya Masashi Kishimoto, para OC milik masing-masing yang ngirim.**

**This story belog to me and Yuki.**

.

.

**Neverland**

**~Chapter 40~**

**(Blazing temple!)**

.

.

Shun dan kawan-kawan yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan _jewel_ dari Kisame segera kembali ke _Warrior_ _kingdom_ dan menjelaskan semua kebenarannya. Raja memutuskan untuk membuat makam untuk menghormati Kisame. Setelah itu Shun berpamitan pergi.

.

.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Reika bersemangat sudah tak sabar ingin segera menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

"_Lost_ _child_ selanjutnya ada di **Blazing** **temple**, hanya saja… " kata-kata Shun terputus begitu saja, terlihat ada sebuah keraguan dari nada bicaranya.

"Hanya saja kenapa, Shun?" tanya Hery penasaran, gak seperti biasanya Shun terlihat ragu seperti ini.

"Hanya saja, aku belum tau letak _Blazing_ _temple_ yang sebenarnya. Soalnya kuil ini sedikit tersembunyi." Jawab Shun yang masih belum yakin mengenai dimana tepatnya _Blazing_ _temple_ berada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali menemui Sakura di _Halloween_ _town_? Siapa tau Joker sudah bergabung kembali bersama mereka." Usul Nyx yang berpikir, mungkin saat ini Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah berhasil membawa Joker kembali.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Nyx." Magica ikut mengiyakan perkataan Nyx. Yah, daripada mereka berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, lebih baik mereka bergabung lagi dengan Sakura.

"Hmm… " Shun tampak berpikir, sepertinya dia punya keinginan lain dalam hal ini.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergi saja duluan ke _Hallowen_ _town_, kami berdua masih harus menyelidiki mengenai tempat itu." Seolah mengetahui isi hati Shun, Arkhan mengatakan pada yang lain untuk pergi saja duluan menyusul Sakura sedangkan dia dan Shun mencoba untuk mencari tempat itu. Siapa tau Joker tidak bersama Sakura, dan kalau hal itu terjadi mereka bakalan bolak-balik dan tentu akan menjadi repot.

"Aku ikut kak Shun!" kata Shouta yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Shun dan juga Arkhan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi jangan sampai tertinggal di belakang mengerti?" kata Shun membiarkan anak itu untuk ikut bersamanya, yah keberadaan Shouta bisa membantu mereka terutama dalam hal _support_. Siapa yang tau, bisa saja mereka bertemu musuh nanti di jalan.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan. Kalian hati-hati dan sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Reika sambil menepuk pundak Shun. Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan dari Shun, Arkhan dan juga Shouta.

* * *

**Halloween Town...**

.

.

"Akhirnya tiba juga di _Halloween_ _town_!" seru Naruto dengan girang, dia sudah malas berada di wilayah Neverland lama-lama, kota penuh kucing, kuburan dan kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh. Paling tidak _Halloween_ _town_ lebih normal dibanding kota-kota itu.

"Baguslah kalian sudah kembali. Kami sudah lama menunggu! Bagaimana sebagai pemanasan kita melakukan pertarungan?" kata Kidomaru yang ternyata sudah berada di tempat itu bersama Tayuya dan juga Jirobou.

"Kalian pikir kami takut! Ayo kita bertarung disini dan sekarang juga!" balas Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sudah lama tidak bertarung membuatnya tangannya sedikit gatal.

"Kami tidak ada urusannya denganmu Naruto, tapi urusan kami dengan Joker dan Sakura!" sambar Kidomaru sambil senyum meremehkan kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menggeram kesal.

"Jadi dimana Joker?" Tayuya dengan garang menanyakan keberadaan NPC itu sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok itu.

"Percaya atau tidak dia adalah Joker... " balas Sakura sambil menunjuk Joker yang berada paling belakang sambil (kembali) bermain dengan bola besar pemberian dari anak yang ada di _Carnaval_ _town_.

"… Jangan bercanda ya! Dimana kalian sembunyikan Joker, hah?" wajah Tayuya berubah merah karena sempat salah tingkah melihat sosok NPC kucing yang menurutnya sedikit menggemaskan, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku adalah Joker, meow… " satu kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Joker sukses membuat Jiraiya kembali tertawa hebat sambil nonjokin perut Gamabunta. Dan Kidomaru, Tayuya serta Jirobou mengernyitkan alis secara berjamaah, yang ada di otak mereka saat ini mungkin adalah 'Dia tak mungkin Joker'.

"Jangan main-main ya! Kaupikir dengan mengaku sebagai Joker kami percaya, hah? Keluarkan Joker yang asli!" bentak Kidomaru dengan kesal, berpikir kalau Joker meremehkannya dan menyuruh NPC lain untuk melawannya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya, meow? Aku akan menghadapi kalian sekarang juga, meow." Joker berdiri sambil menunjuk Kidomaru dengan tangan kucingnya yang terlihat empuk untuk maju melawannya.

"Cih, gue jadi hilang _mood_ buat bertarung! Ayo Tayuya, Jirobou. Kita pergi saja dari sini!" Kidomaru akhirnya malah jadi malas sendiri untuk berhadapan dengan Joker. Dia pergi sambil menarik Tayuya dan Jirobou.

"Hey, mau kemana? Kita belum bertarung!" cegah Naruto yang penasaran ingin sekali bertarung melawan Kidomaru dan yang lain.

"Kami tidak berselera untuk melawan anak kucing!" sambar Kidomaru cepat dan menyematkan kata 'anak kucing', lalu dia pergi dari kota itu, untung saja saat itu Joker tidak begitu peduli dengan kata-katanya. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mengambil sebuah mainan plastik dari tangan Jiraiya yang sedang iseng mengerjainya.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat menemui dia untuk meminta penawar dari ramuan ini." Kata Joker yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini.

.

~o0o~

.

"Shiryu, kenapa kita tidak jadi pergi menemui Sakura?" tanya Ino yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Shiryu secara mendadak. Tadinya mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura tapi sekarang mereka malah pergi menuju **Toy** **factory**, tempat Santa claus membuat mainannya.

"Masih ada hal yang harus dipastikan disana." Balas Shiryu dengan serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya? Kita harus memberi informasi yang kita dengar." Kata Ino yang sepertinya kurang setuju dengan ide Shiryu kali ini.

"Joker pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jawab Shiryu dengan cuek dan tetap melangkah berjalan ke depan. Asakura, Ino dan Chouji tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka mau tak mau mengikuti Shiryu, mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk melakukan semuanya bersama-sama, jadi mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas disini.

Disisi lain Shun, Arkhan dan Shouta berjalan menelusuri hutan dan tanpa terduga di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Rei yang kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru. Tampaknya pemuda berambut coklat itu memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti mereka kalau dilihat dari arah jalannya.

.

.

"KAKAK!" Shouta kontan langsung berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Dia berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Rei.

"Shouta?" Rei yang kaget dengan keberadaan Shouta, Shun serta Arkhan reflek berhenti di tempat. "Kalian? Kenapa ada disini? Kupikir kalian sedang bersama dengan Joker dan Sakura," ucapnya yang mengira kalau ketiga orang itu sedang bersama dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kami sedang mencari lokasi _Blazing_ _temple_. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kupikir kau sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat." Balas Shun mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia bisa berada disitu. Dia juga setengah menyindir Rei yang sempat melarikan diri waktu itu.

"Aku sebenarnya mencari Sakura dan yang lain… Kupikir mereka saat ini sedang menuju _Blazing_ _temple_, soalnya kulihat di _notice_, misi _lost_ _child_ yang bernama Kisame sudah selesai, jadi aku kemari." Jawab Rei yang sebenarnya tujuan utamanya adalah ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, karena dia ingin memperingati Sakura juga Joker.

"Jadi kau tau letak _Blazing_ _temple_?" tanya Shun yang menganalisis perkataan Rei barusan, sepertinya dia mengetahui keberadaan tempat itu.

"Begitulah… " balas Rei yang sepertinya setengah ragu untuk menyatakan kalau dirinya mengetahui dimana tempat itu berada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menuju tempat itu bersama sambil menunggu Sakura dan yang lainnya sampai kesana?" tawar Shun, mengajak Rei untuk jalan bersamanya.

"Yah… Baiklah… Ayo pergi… " diluar dugaan ternyata Rei menyetujui ajakan Shun, padahal Shun sempat berpikir kalau Rei bakalan lari lagi, ternyata tidak.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" meledaklah tawa seorang NPC yang melihat keadaan 'tragis' Joker saat ini.

"Berhenti tertawa." Balas Joker meminta NPC berambut putih panjang itu untuk diam (NPC ini merupakan NPC kenalan Joker bernama Roberto. NPC ini memiliki rambut putih panjang sepinggang dengan potongan model poni kesamping. Bagian rambut belakangnya setengahnya agak jabrik dan sisanya lurus ke bawah. Dia memakai tindikan silver di telinganya. NPC ini juga mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang serta celana hitam formal yang panjang, bagian luarnya dia memakai seperti jas formal hitam yang panjang sampai ke kaki, dan dibagian kerah jas ini dihiasi bulu-bulu putih yang panjangnya sampai menutupi lehernya. NPC ini juga memakai topi hitam yang dia pakai agak miring ke samping).

"Maaf, maaf… Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini… Baiklah, baiklah aku akan membuatkan penawar ramuan itu, tapi aku butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya." Balas NPC Roberto yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya supaya tidak kembali meledak.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Joker dengan nada suara tajam, sepertinya NPC ini tak ingin menunggu lama.

"Mungkin satu minggu… " balas Roberto sambil nyengir ke arah Joker.

"Satu minggu?" tanya Joker kembali dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata –jangan main-main terhadapku-. Roberto langsung bergidik ngeri ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak-tidak… Mu-mungkin 5 hari? Ah, bu-bukan, tapi 2 atau 3 hari. Ya-yah, bagaimana? Aku tak bisa menjanjikan waktu lebih cepat dari itu. Setelah aku berhasil membuatnya akan kukirim langsung lewat pos." Balas Roberto dengan agak takut setelah melihat Joker menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengancam.

"Baiklah dua hari, kalau tidak, mungkin aku bisa menjadikan salah satu koleksi _lost_ _child_ di Neverland." Kata Joker sambil memberikan seringaian seram ke arah Roberto.

"Te-tenang saja, pasti semua akan beres! Hahahaha!" Roberto menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil tertawa bangga.

"Ayo pergi." Joker yang merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Roberto segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukan NPC nyentrik yang satu itu, salah-salah dia yang akan jadi percobaan keisengan sang NPC, jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi lebih baik dia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Nona Sakura, tunggu dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Kata Roberto sambil menyeringai aneh dan menatap Joker dengan penuh maksud.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, agak bingung dengan sikap sang NPC.

"Ini untukmu, buat jaga-jaga kalau Joker kumat… " NPC Roberto menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar. Dia memberikannya pada Sakura sambil menahan tawanya begitu Joker melirik isi dari bungkusan yang dia berikan pada Sakura.

"I-ini… Peralatan untuk kucing? Untukku?" tanya Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan benda yang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya menatap kaget pada benda-benda lucu itu. Dan begitu mendengar kata 'peralatan untuk kucing' kuping kucing Joker secara reflek bergera-gerak.

"Untuk menjinakkan Joker… " Bisik Roberto sambil setengah terkekeh.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan benda-benda seperti itu. Kembalikan padanya Sakura." Sambar Joker dengan cepat. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Yakin kau tidak mau? Benda-benda ini bagus loh! Sangat cocok untuk kucing peliharaan!" Roberto sepertinya tidak puas mengerjai Joker. Dia sekarang malah memamerkan sebuah mainan karet yang suka digigit kucing. Dia memamerkannya tepat di depan muka Joker sambil membunyikan mainan tersebut.

"Tidak." Balas Joker datar dan menyodorkan benda-benda itu ke tangan Roberto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau pasti tidak bisa menolak yang satu ini! TADAA!" Roberto kembali mengeluarkan barang secara _random_, dan kali ini yang sudah berada di tangannya adalah sebuah boneka ukuran sepertiga tubuh Joker berbentuk kucing yang dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu halus. Roberto langsung menyeringai ketika dilihatnya NPC itu mematung dan kupingnya bergerak-gerak.

"Sudah kukatakan… Miaw… " akhirnya NPC itu kalah juga dengan naluri kucing yang ada ditubuhnya, dia dengan senang hati memeluk erat boneka besar itu. Sakura dan yang lain kembali _jawdrop_.

"Pintar… " Roberto malah dengan asik memperlakukan Joker seperti anak kucing, dia senyum-senyum sendiri belum menyadari kalau Joker mulai memasang tatapan seram kepadanya.

_Sat.. Sat!._

Dua cakaran indah sudah menghiasi wajah Roberto. Sakura terpaksa menarik Joker pergi dari tempat itu, membiarkan Roberto yang sekarang sedang memegangi wajahnya sendiri.

"WAJAH TAMPANKU HANCUR!" teriak NPC itu begitu dia bercermin di kaca.

* * *

"Setelah ini biarkan aku sendiri yang masuk." Kata Kabuto setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang menuju _Blazing_ _temple_. Sedangkan Shin langsung melancarkan tatapan protes pada Kabuto.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat di dalam sana dan akan kuberitahu nanti. Sekarang kembalilah." Kabuto memaksa Shin untuk segera kembali, dia bahkan membukakan portal untuk Shin, supaya pemuda itu benar-benar pergi.

"Tindakanmu mencurigakan, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Shin yang enggan untuk menuruti perintah Kabuto.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, kau tenang saja aku pasti akan menjelaskannya setelah urusanku selesai." Balas Kabuto dengan enteng, membuat Shin semakin curiga saja pada cowok berkacamata itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Shin langsung memasuki portal yang dibuka oleh Kabuto. Dia tau percuma untuk memaksa Kabuto menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua perkataannya saat ini. Sekarang dia bertujuan untuk kembali dan bicara pada Sasuke atau Shimizu, dia yakin kedua orang itu pasti tau sesuatu mengenai rencana Kabuto.

.

~o0o~

.

**Rosemary Kingdom...**

.

.

"jadi kalian meminta bantuanku untuk melenyapkan Joker?" tanya Raja, ayah dari _Queen_ Marie.

"Benar sekali, Joker semakin meresahkan. Dia mengambil jiwa-jiwa lain supaya dia bisa balas dendam terhadap anda." Balas Sasuke membenarkan niatnya untuk mengajak sang Raja kerjasama dengannya. "Lagipula putri anda, _Queen _Marie sedang mengikuti Joker. Bukankah anda sangat tidak menyukai hubungan mereka?" sambungnya lagi berusaha untuk memanas-manasi sang Raja.

"Jadi putriku masih mengikutinya? Keterlaluan! Aku menghukumnya agar dia sadar, tapi dia malah bersikap seperti ini, benar-benar tak ada ampun!" benar saja sang Raja terpancing omongan Sasuke, terlihat sekali wajahnya berubah menjadi marah. "Kalian jangan khawatir, aku akan membantu kalian dan aku punya rencana sendiri." Balas sang Raja yang akhirnya setuju juga untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak Sasuke.

"Terima masih atas pengertian anda. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan puas. Diapun pergi dari sana dengan Kimimaru.

.

~o0o~

.

"Rei, dari tadi kita muter-muter gak jelas begini. Sebenernya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Shun yang bingung dari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Aku sedang mencari **Shrine**, gerbang untuk menuju _Blazing_ _temple_. Kau tau, _Shrine_ itu sering berpindah-pindah lokasi jadi agak sulit untuk mencarinya! Sudah diam saja dan ikuti aku." Jawab Rei yang menjelaskan kalau dia sedang mencari _Shrine_ yang menjadi gerbang masuk ke wilayah _Blazing_ _temple_. Dengan serius dia mencari _Shrine_ tersebut. Shun, Shouta dan Arkhan akhirnya tak banyak komentar, ketiganya mengikuti Rei di belakang.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hey, ayo cepat naik! Kapalnya sudah mau berangkat!" kata Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk segera naik ke atas kapal. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di pelabuhan _West_ _town _dan hendak menuju _Toy_'s _city_.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Kiba segera berlari menuju Jiraiya. "Naruto ayo cepat naik!" Kiba memanggil Naruto yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaannya sendiri.

"Sabar sedikit, aku sedang memasukkan ramen-ramen ini!" balas Naruto yang bergegas naik ke atas kapal sambil berusaha memasukkan ramen-ramen yang dia beli ke dalam tas yang juga dia beli dadakan.

"Lama sekali! Ayo cepat naik Naruto!" Tenten yang sudah tidak sabar segera menarik Naruto untuk naik, dan membuat beberapa ramen yang dia beli jatuh tercecer di bawah.

"Ah, ramenku!" teriak Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil ramen-ramen tersebut.

"Sudah lupakan saja! Ayo cepat jalan!" Tenten dengan cepat kembali menarik Naruto untuk tetap naik ke atas.

.

~o0o~

.

"Shiryu! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat! Kau tau tempat ini semakin dingin saja!" kata Asakura yang setengah berlari berusaha menyusul langkah Shiryu yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Asakura benar, jalannya pelan sedikit Shiryu… " timpal Ino yang merasa kakinya seperti mati rasa, udara di wilayah _North_ _island_ benar-benar sangat dingin dan dia sudah hampir tidak mampu untuk berjalan lagi.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?" tanya Chouji yang sepertinya juga mulai kelelahan dan kedinginan.

"Gue cuma baru inget aja, kalau di daerah _North_ sini kayak ada _secret_ _base_ tapi gak bisa dimasukin. Gak tau deh sekarang bisa dimasukin apa gak." Kata Shiryu yang baru ingat kalau dulu pas lagi main dia pernah nyasar dan nemuin _secret_ _base_ di wilayah _North_ _island_.

"Terus hubungannya apa? Ngapain juga kita kesana? Gak penting juga kali." Samber Asakura yang gak ngerti kenapa juga mereka harus capek-capek nyari _secret_ _base_ hasil temuan Shiryu yang nyasar waktu main _game_.

"Susah emang ngomong sama orang lemot. Emang lo gak pernah mikir, siapa tau itu tempat rahasia Joker! Dan mungkin disana kita bisa menemukan Gaara." Jawab Shiryu sambil geleng-geleng pasrah melihat Asakura yang kadang pikirannya pendek. Sebenarnya dia juga baru menduga-duga sih, tapi kemungkinan selalu saja ada, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba cek kesana.

"Ya udahlah, apa kata lo aja! Yang penting cepetan jalannya, gue udah kedinginan!" balas Asakura yang pasrah aja ngikutin Shiryu kemana dia suka. Dia lagi malas berdebat dicuaca dingin seperti ini.

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga tempatnya!" Rei nyaris melompat girang gara-gara saking senengnya berhasil nemuin _Shrine_ yang mereka cari-cari.

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Bagiku terlihat seperti reruntuhan biasa… " Shun menatap sebuah reruntuhan yang terdiri dari dua penyangga pilar yang sudah ditumbuhi dengan lumut dan tumbuhan jalar, pilar yang satunya terlihat sudah tumbang setengahnya, dan potongan pilarnya menjadi bebatuan yang hancur dan sudah ditumbuhi lumut juga. Di antara kedua pilar penyangga itu di tengahnya ada sebuah pintu yang temboknya juga ditumbuhi rerumputan jalar dan daun-daun kecil.

"Ini tempat suci jangan sembarangan bicara!" sambar Rei dengan cepat. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut yang di ikuti oleh Shun, Arkhan dan juga Shouta di belakangnya.

"Setelah memasuki tempat ini hanya ada dua pilihan… Sampai ke _Blazing_ _temple_… Atau tersesat selamanya di dalam," ucap Rei dengan serius kepada teman-temannya, membuat Shouta menelan ludah sambil membayangkan mereka terjebak di dalam tempat itu selamanya. "Karena setelah masuk ke dalam kita harus mencari jalan keluar dimana tiap-tiap portal disana adalah portal _random_, kalau beruntung kita bisa tiba ke _Blazing_ _temple _hanya dalam sekali portal, tapi kalau tidak… Kita hanya berputar-putar saja di tempat, jadi apa kalian sudah siap?" Rei menjelaskan alasannya mengapa dia berbicara demikian. Bukannya dia ingin menakut-nakuti, dia hanya ingin mereka bertiga siap mental kalau saja di dalam mereka akan kesulitan mencari jalan keluar nantinya.

"Aku siap." Jawab Shun dengan mantap, Arkhan juga terlihat mengangguk dalam.

"A-aku juga." Jawab Shouta yang meskipun sedikit gugup tapi dia siap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Rei membuka pintu gerbang tersebut dan mereka semua masuk ke dalamnya.

.

~o0o~

.

'_Sebenarnya apa rencana Kabuto? Kenapa dia terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu?'_ pikiran Shin terus saja terfokus pada Kabuto yang sepertinya hendak melakukan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Saat sedang berjalan dia melihat Sasuke dan Kimimaru yang muncul dari ujung lorong lainnya. Shin yang menyadari kedatangan keduanya bergegas bersembunyi di lorong lainnya.

'_Itu Sasuke dan Kabuto… Darimana mereka? Benar juga! Aku baru tau ada yang aneh. Kenapa Kabuto tidak meminta bantuan dari Sasuke saja untuk menemukan Blazing temple? Bukankah Sasuke Game master? Atau jangan-jangan… Sasuke tidak mengetahui tempat itu? Tapi kalau benar Sasuke tidak tau itu berarti baik dia ataupun Kabuto bukanlah Game master yang asli… Atau… Sasuke tidak tau mengenai rencana Kabuto ini? Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak tau. Mereka pasti kerjasama. Kalau Sasuke tau tempat ini, Kabuto pasti sudah mengajak Sasuke untuk mengantarnya bukan aku… jadi kemungkinan yang pertama yang paling mungkin.' _Shin tampak sibuk berasumsi sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Shimizu di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau, Shin?" kedatangan Shimizu membuatnya sangat kaget, ditambah lagi gadis itu sedang memasang tatapan curiga sekarang.

"Bukankah kau disuruh menjaga Pandora box?" tanya Shin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Kau tau, berdiam diri sendiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa sangat membosankan. Kuserahkan selanjutnya padamu untuk menjaga Pandora box," ucap Shimizu dengan santai malah menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya pada Shin. Setelah itu gadis itu berlalu bersama NPC-nya yang bernama Kuro.

Shin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Shimizu, sambil tetap mencoba untuk berpikir. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke yang terdapat empat kotak Pandora box (dari milik Tobi, Konan, Deidara, Zetsu). Shin menatap penasaran pada kotak-kotak itu, rasa ingin taunya begitu besar, apa isi dari kotak tersebut sampai harus diperebutkan seperti itu.

.

.

'_Mungkin ini kesempatan gue… '_ tanpa terduga Shin mengambil kotak-kotak itu.

"Shin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aoki saat melihat Shin memasukkan kotak-kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Gue gak bisa percaya sama Kabuto ataupun Sasuke… Gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini… Dan gue mau bawa kotak Pandora box ke Rei, karena gue ngerasa dia pasti punya kunci buat buka kotak-kota ini dan gue harus tau apa isinya." Jawab Shin yang kemudian dengan cepat dia bergegas keluar dan di ikuti oleh Aoki. Dengan sangat hati-hati Shin melihat keadaan sekitar. Begitu dilihatnya keadaan aman, Shin segera keluar dari _tower _tersebut.

Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Kabuto di _Blazing_ _temple_? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan ayah dari _Queen_ Marie? Apa Joker akan terbunuh sekali lagi? Kemana sebenarnya tujuan Shiryu dan kawan-kawan? Apa dugaannya benar? Bagaimana dengan nasib Rei dan yang lainnya? Apa mereka nantinya akan berhasil menemukan jalan keluar untuk sampai ke _Blazing_ _temple_? Lalu apakah kali ini Shin dapat mempercayai teman-temannya?.

**TBC**…

* * *

Riku : Untuk sementara gue yang bakalan update, tapi gue cuma update cerita yang merupakan hasil dari pemikiran gue sama Yuki (Neverland, Betrayal, Love you!) untuk cerita lain itu tinggal menunggu Yuki yang kondisinya masih belum baik. Gue mau ucapin makasih buat saran yang masuk, gue emang kurang bisa menghayati perasaan dalam penulisan karena banyak bingungnya, nanti gue coba lagi biar lebih mengena. Untuk ide soal baju/kostum yang dipakai para tokoh ini bakal gue coba jabarkan, tapi untuk sementara mereka semua masih pake kostum sekolah, tapi nanti bakalan gue ubah dan gue mohon ijin untuk kostumnya serahin ke gue bentuknya kayak apa karena gue mau belajar pendeskripsian soal pakaian (gue bakal coba supaya deksripsinya nanti bisa kebayang sama yang baca).

Saran, ide, pendapat, kritik bisa review atau PM gue langsung.

Flame? Login and don't use blank account. Dan jangan pake bahasa barbar, ini jaman modern bukan jaman dinosaurus. Tunjukkan kalau anda flamer elit, bukanlah tong kosong nyaring bunyinya yang bisa bacod doang. Dan anda wajib memiliki sekiranya satu atau dua fic yang bisa gue contoh untuk jadi bahan gue belajar dimana letak kesalahan gue. Jangan cuma bisa koar-koar doang tanpa bisa merasakan apa yang namanya perjuangan.

.

.

**"Time will change people"**.


	42. Neverland : Blazing temple!

Riku : Yuki masih sakit dan gue gak tau kapan dia bisa kembali nulis lagi. Gue bakal coba untuk melanjutkan Neverland dan sorry kalo typos gue masih kelayapan kaya kalong. Dan gue juga masih butuh penyesuaian buat ngetik Neverland (terutama dalam hal skill, OC dan lain-lain yang harus gue cek lagi), gue harap sih masih nyambung sama cerita yang udah Yuki buat.

Soal part II itu untuk bagian kedua, pasti ngerti maksud gue. Konsep cerita ini aslinya panjang jadi mesti gue bagi jadi dua part. Mungkin ada sebagian OC yang tetep masuk di part II dan sebagian lagi gak ada, tapi gue belum tentuin mana-mana aja. Disini gue ataupun Yuki emang gak pake diksi dewa atau diksi yang terlalu Wah! Soalnya alur cerita disini udah ribet kalo ditambah diksi yang terlalu mendewa yang baca gue jamin malah pusing. Jadi gue ataupun Yuki memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa yang ringan dan sesimple mungkin untuk kenyamanan yang baca (terkadang dalam penulisan kenyamanan dalam membaca itu dinomor satu kan), gue juga mau minta maaf selalu nyantumin soal flamer, gue cuma jengah. Gue termasuk orang yang mikir pake logika jadi gue risih kalo baca komen dari flamer yang menurut gue gak masuk diakal dan berpikiran sempit. Alrighty! Just read this chapter.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara death, bahasa gamers, ada OC (don't like it? Clik back button).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto, OC punya masing-masing yang ngirim (yang gak bisa gue sebut satu-satu).

This story belong to me and Yuki.

**.**

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 41**

**(Blazing temple!)**

**.**

**.**

"SESEORANG ADA YANG MENCURI PANDORA BOX!" teriak Shimizu dengan heboh dan panik, begitu dilihatnya kotak-kotak tersebut menghilang. Kontan hampir seluruh penghuni _tower_ yang mendengar teriakan Shimizu bergegas menghampirinya termasuk Sasuke dan Kimimaru.

"Apa katamu? Pandora box dicuri?" tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalau dia tidak salah dengar. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa menghilang?" Sasuke sekarang mencari kotak-kotak itu dengan panik disekitar ruangan. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kotak-kotak itu benar-benar dicuri.

"Terakhir kali yang menjaga adalah Shin, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga!" jawab Shimizu teringat akan Shin sebagai satu-satunya orang terakhir yang masuk ruangan setelahnya.

"Tch… Cepat cari Shin diseluruh tower!" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menyuruh semua orang menggeledah seisi _tower_.

-ooo-

"Ayo cepat naik!" Reika dengan semangat menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera naik ke kapal. Sekarang mereka semua berniat untuk pergi menuju _Halloween_ _town_, siapa tau di tengah jalan bertemu dengan Sakura juga yang lain.

"KYAAAAAA LUCUUU!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan Cho.

"Cho?" ternyata Cho bertemu dengan Sakura yang baru saja turun dari kapal bersama yang lainnya.

"Hai, Sakura! Teman-teman, Sakura dan yang lain ada disini!" Cho kembali berteriak memberitahu yang lain kalau dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Errr… Cho, kau bisa melepaskan Joker?" Sakura menunjuk sosok Joker yang masih berada dalam pelukan Cho. Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Cho terkejut dan berpikir, masa yang dipeluknya Joker? Sejak kapan Joker berubah jadi kucing? Cho melirik sebentar melihat sosok yang dipeluknya.

"Di-dia Joker?" tanya Cho nyaris tidak percaya. Dia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari NPC itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sosok NPC yang berdiri di depannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat sosok Joker yang asli tanpa ditutupi topeng.

"Dia benar-benar Joker?" pertanyaan yang sama nyaris dilontarkan bersamaan terhadap Sakura untuk meminta kepastian. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Balas Joker yang merasa tidak menyukai dengan tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan pada berhenti disini. Kita mulai mengganggu pengguna kapal yang lain." Celetuk Neji sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena jembatan kapal mulai sesak karena mereka yang berkumpul di tengahnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Mendingan ngomong di dalam kota saja." Sambar Hery menyuruh yang lainnya untuk turun semua dari jembatan kapal, karena orang-orang yang lain ingin segera masuk ke dalam kapal.

* * *

**Toy's City INN…**

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian semua memang mau kemana?" tanya Jiraiya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami semua tadinya ingin menyusul kalian, tapi untung saja tadi bertemu jadi gak perlu bolak-balik!" celetuk Nyx yang bakalan males kalau disuruh jalan bolak-balik.

"Lalu kemana Shun, Arkhan dan juga Shouta?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari ketiga sosok itu tak ada diantara mereka.

"Mereka bertiga pergi mencari lokasi _Blazing_ _temple_, soalnya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tau Joker belum bergabung tapi ternyata dia sudah bergabung." Hery menjelaskan kalau ketiga orang temannya sedang berusaha untuk mencari lokasi _Blazing_ _temple _yang masih belum diketahui.

"Oh, tempat _lost_ _child_ selanjutnya ya?" celetuk Shikamaru menduga kalau _Blazing_ _temple_ adalah tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Hm… Kudengar untuk ke tempat itu harus melalui sebuah _Shrine_. Tapi lokasi Shrine ini sulit dicari karena selalu berpindah-pindah lokasi keberadaannya. Aku khawatir Shun dan yang lainnya akan kesulitan untuk mencari tempat itu." Sambar Jiraiya yang sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang lokasi _Blazing_ _temple_.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyusul mereka sensei!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" Lee ikutan bersemangat sama seperti Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka semua segera berangkat lagi meninggalkan _Toy's city_ untuk pergi menyusul Shun dan yang lainnya. Disisi lain Kimimaru beserta dengan Tifa mengejar Shin yang tengah melarikan kotak Pandora box bersama Aoki, terlihat Shimizu yang juga ikut mengejarnya bersama Kuro.

.

.

"Kembalikan kotak Pandora box itu, Shin!" terdengar jelas teriakan-teriakan itu dari arah belakang Shin, sedangkan yang diteriaki terus saja berlari cepat.

"Shin, mereka terus mengejar kita." Kata Aoki sambil melirik ke belakang dan jumlah pengejarnya semakin bertambah.

"Cih… Teruslah lari Aoki, kita tak mungkin melawan mereka semua." Balas Shin yang sedikit kesal, kalau yang mengejar hanya satu atau dua mungkin dia masih bisa mengatasinya, tapi pasukan yang dibawa Tifa sangat banyak, dia tak mungkin melawan mereka semua, salah-salah dia bisa _game_ _over_.

"Larilah Shin! Biar kami yang mengurusi mereka!" tiba-tiba saja Kidomaru datang tanpa diduga dan membantu Shin serta Aoki.

"Kalian… ?" Shin nyaris tidak percaya kalau Kidomaru, Tayuya serta Jirobou datang membantunya.

"Gue juga gak percaya sama Game master palsu itu! Mendingan lo pergi sekarang, dan… Berjanjilah pada kami kalau kau berhasil mengetahui isi kotak itu katakan pada kami. Sekarang pergi dari sini!" Kidomaru bersiap bersama Tayuya dan juga Jirobou. Tanpa menunda waktu lama lagi, Shin bergegas pergi dari sana, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan berat, tapi dia juga tak ingin sampai tertangkap.

"Makasih Kidomaru… " gumam Shin dari kejauhan sambil terus berlari.

-ooo-

**In front of Ice cavern…**

.

.

"Lo serius kita masuk ke dalam?" kata Asakura dengan terbelalak lebar begitu dilihatnya sebuah goa es yang berdiri kokoh di depannya dan Shiryu mengatakan kalau mereka akan memasuki goa tersebut.

"Ya, ayo masuk." Jawab Shiryu dengan datar, entah kenapa sejak berjalan menuju tempat ini sikap Shiryu sedikit berubah, dia menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Kau gila! A-ACHOO!" Asakura langsung memprotes ide Shiryu untuk masuk ke dalam sambil bersin-bersin, bahkan hidungnya saja berubah sampai merah.

"Gue serius, ayo jalan atau kutinggal!" balas Shiryu yang kemudian berjalan masuk duluan ke dalam goa. Asakura tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya, begitu juga dengan Ino dan juga Chouji yang ikutan masuk mengekor di belakang.

.

.

"A-choo! Tempat ini dingin sekali!" Asakura sepanjang perjalanan terus saja mengeluh.

"Berhenti mengeluh Asakura!" dengus Ino yang lama-lama sebal juga dengan keluhan Asakura. Ayolah, semuanya juga merasa dingin saat ini dan mendengar ocehan Asakura membuatnya pengen sekali menonjok sesuatu.

"Krauk… " Chouji gak banyak komentar, dia lagi asik makan keripik kentang persediaan terakhirnya.

"Bisa-bisanya dikondisi seperti ini kau malah makan!" Asakura hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat Chouji yang bisa dengan antengnya malah makan.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau, Asakura?" tanya Chouji sambil menawarkan keripik kentangnya pada Asakura.

"Tidak! A-A-ACHOOO!" Asakura kembali bersin dengan keras membuat ranting-ranting es yang berada di dalam goa jadi bergetar semua.

"GROAAAAAR!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah geraman suara dari dalam. Ino langsung celingak-celingkuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Li-lihat itu!" Chouji menunjuk sosok raksasa yang berjalan menuju arah mereka. Setiap langkah dari sosok itu menimbulkan getaran yang hebat, sampai stalaktit es-es di dalam goa berguguran.

"Semuanya bahaya! Stalaktit es akan runtuh!" Shiryu memperingati yang lainnya sambil menunjuk es-es yang bergelantungan di langit mulai jatuh satu-persatu.

"Oow… Monster itu sedang menuju kemari! Ayo cepat pergi!" Asakura segera mendorong yang lainnya untuk menghindari sang monster juga menghindari terjangan-terjangan es dari atas, bisa-bisa tubuh mereka bakal dilobangi oleh tombak-tombak es tersebut.

* * *

"Ah, rasanya malas sekali harus jalan bolak-balik, kayak diping-pong kita." Celetuk Taka yang mulai bosan harus mondar-mandir jalan menelusuri hutan.

"Apa gak ada cara cepat untuk sampai kesana?" tanya Kiba yang sepertinya juga mulai merasa bosan.

"Cara cepat ya… Hmmm… " tampak Jiraiya seperti sedang berpikir sambil bersunggut-sunggut. "Aha! Aku baru ingat! Kan, ada cara itu!" kata Jiraiya lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Cara apa sensei?" tanya Taka dan Naruto serempak menatap penuh harap ke Jiraiya.

"Hehehe aku lupa kalau bisa langsung lewat portal!" balas Jiraiya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Loh? Bukannya portal milik sensei waktu itu menuju _tower_ Game master, ya?" tanya Magica sedikit gak yakin kalau portal Jiraiya bisa dipakai.

"Masing-masing admin punya tiga portal secara _random_, dan salah satu portal yang kupunya adalah _Warrior_ _kingdom_, tempatku untuk melatih para calon **_Combat_ **dan _**Sniper**_. Kalau lewat sana pasti akan lebih cepat." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menghitung tempat-tempat yang dia punya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo buka portalnya sensei!" terlihat wajah tak sabar tampak jelas di wajah Naruto yang menyuruh Jiraiya untuk segera membuka portal. Lebih cepat lebih baik, itu berarti mereka bisa menghemat waktu perjalanan.

-ooo-

"Cih, ternyata ada penjaganya!" Rei tampak agak kesal melihat monster penjaga pintu menuju _Blazing_ _temple_. Mereka telah berhasil menemukan jalan menuju _Blazing temple_, hanya saja di depan pintunya terdapat monster yang menjaga. Monster itu memang muncul secara acak untuk menjaga pintu menuju _Blazing temple _dan tampaknya mereka sungguh tidak beruntung bertemu dengan monster penjaga ini, konon di dalam _game_, monster ini termasuk kategori yang sulit untuk dikalahkan dan memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat. Nama monster itu adalah _**Stone** **guardian** _yang berbentuk seperti ksatria jaman dulu dan tubuhnya sangat besar dan terbuat dari batu yang keras.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain, selain menyingkirkan monster itu supaya kita bisa lewat," ucap Shun yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Ayo maju Arkhan!" Shun benar-benar serius untuk menyerang monster _guardian_ tersebut, dia lari menerjang sang monster bersama dengan Arkhan.

"Venom knife!" Shun melemparkan beberapa pisau kecil beracun yang menjadi senjata rahasianya. Dia berlari sambil melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil itu ke arah sang _guardian_.

_Trang… Trang… Trang…_

Tapi pisau-pisau itu terpental kembali dari tubuh sang _guardian_.

"Dark wings!" gantian Arkhan yang mencoba menyerang sang _guardian_. Sayap hitam besar muncul dari belakang punggungnya dan dalam sekejap bulu-bulu itu berterbangan menyerang _guardian_. Serangan itu membuat sang _guardian_ tak bisa bergerak.

BRUKH!

Akhirnya _guardian _itu jatuh roboh ke belakang. Tapi tak lama _guardian_ itu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Apa-apaan monster itu! Sudah diserang seperti itu tapi masih mampu untuk berdiri!" kata Rei yang tak menyangka _guardian_ itu mampu berdiri kembali.

_Guardian_ yang kembali berdiri itu segera melancarkan serangan balik. Dia melepaskan beberapa anak panah ke Shun dan juga Arkhan. Serangan anak panah itu begitu cepat hingga Shun dan Arkhan tak sempat menghindar dan melukai keduanya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, sang _guardian_ mengunci Shun sebagai target sasaran panahnya dan menyerang pemuda itu dengan serangan panah beruntun.

"Barrier!" Shouta tentu tak diam saja, sebagai satu-satunya pemilik kekuatan _support_ diantara mereka, dia mencoba melindungi teman-teman satu timnya. "Restore!" jurus penyembuhan andalannya digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka Shun dan juga Arkhan.

-ooo-

"Huwaaa! Asakura kau ini bagaimana! Ini jalan buntu tau!" teriak Ino langsung panik, ternyata mereka malah salah jalan. Jalan yang mereka lalui ternyata adalah jalan buntu.

"Mana gue tau! Orang gue asal lari doang!" bales Asakura ikutan panik. Orang dia sendiri aja asal lari dari kejaran monster es tersebut.

"Gawat monsternya kemari!" kata Chouji yang berlari mundur ke belakang.

"Bersiaplah semua!" Shiryu maju ke depan dan bersiap untuk melawan sang monster.

"Cih, apa boleh buat!" Asakura ikut maju berdiri di sebelah Shiryu, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Chouji yang bersiap di belakang.

* * *

"Akhirnya tiba di _Warrior_ _kingdom_! Ayo sensei kita menuju _Blazing_ _temple_!" Naruto dengan semangat menarik-narik Jiraiya supaya mempercepat jalannya.

"Sabarlah sedikit Naruto! Joker kau mau kemana!" Sakura tampaknya sibuk mengurusi Joker yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang melintasinya.

"Aduh, benar-benar menyusahkan!" Shikamaru langsung menepuk jidat sedangkan yang lain hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

"Jangan begitu Joker, kita harus segera ke _Blazing_ _temple _sekarang. Mainnya nanti saja, yah?" Sakura berusaha membujuk NPC itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Joker dengan lembut.

"Meow… " Joker terdiam dan tampak menikmati perlakuan dari Sakura, sesaat setelah itu sang NPC kembali sadar dengan sikap 'anehnya'. "Let's go," ucapnya sambil menarik dirinya sendiri menjauh dari Sakura. Dia kemudian berjalan di depan untuk memimpin jalan menuju Blazing temple.

-ooo-

"Meteor arrow storm!" Rei mencoba melawan sang _guardian_ dengan serangan hujan anak panah. Anak-anak itu memang tepat mengenai sang _guardian _hanya saja sepertinya tidak memberikan efek apapun. _Stone_ _guardian_ itu malah menyerang Rei dengan serangan anak panah juga. Rei yang melihat serangan itu ditujukan padanya segera mengelak.

"Benar-benar keras seperti batu!" kata Shun mengomentari kekuatan pertahanan dari sang _guardian_.

"Biasanya yang pertahanannya kuat seperti ini bakalan lemah kalau diserang kekuatan sihir." Kata Arkhan sambil melirik Shouta yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan lihat aku!" balas Shouta yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Death chain!" Akrhan mengikat sang _guardian_ dengan rantai dari senjata sabitnya (hm, model senjata ini bentuknya sabit tapi ada rantai dibagian bawahnya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyerang juga). Kesempatan ini tentu tak disia-siakan oleh Shun, dia langsung menerjang sang _guardian_.

"Final assault!" serangan beruntun dilancarkan Shun. Serangan itu mengenai sang _guardian_ tapi sama seperti serangan sebelumnya, _stone_ _guardian_ itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Shun yang menyadari serangannya tidak berefek apa-apa segera melompat mundur menjauh. Arkhan yang melihat jurus Shun tidak mempan sedikit tercengang, dan kelengahan Arkhan ini dimanfaatkan oleh sang _guardian_ untuk menyerangnya.

_Greb…_

_Guardian_ _stone_ itu menggenggam erat rantai tali yang masih terikat padanya dan dia menarik Arkhan dan memutar-mutarkan NPC itu. Setelah diputar _guardian_ _stone_ itu melempar Arkhan dan tak lama sabit besar miliknya juga terlempar dan tepat mengenai Arkhan membuat hantaman yang cukup keras ditubuhnya.

BRUKH!.

Akrhan terjatuh ke bawah dengan cukup keras akibat lemparan tadi.

"Restore!" Shouta dengan cepat melakukan jurus penyembuhan bagi Arkhan. Tanpa disadarinya kalau _guardian_ tersebut beralih menatap Shouta dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Shouta awas di belakang!" Rei meneriaki adiknya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Shouta dimana sang _guardian_ sudah siap untuk menghantamnya. Begitu menoleh ke arah belakangnya Shouta hanya terdiam dan siap untuk menerima hantaman keras dari sang _guardian_.

"Aimed bolt!" sebuah serangan panah yang di _combo _dengan sihir petir melesat cepat ke arah sang _guardian_ dan tepat mengenainya. Dan tampaknya serangan itu mampu meredam gerakan _stone_ _guardian_, karena _guardian_ itu terdiam dan tak bergerak, tampak tubuhnya berkilat-kilat oleh cahaya listrik.

"Syukurlah… " baik Rei dan Shun sama-sama bernapas lega karena Shouta selamat dari serangan itu, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena _guardian _itu kembali lagi bergerak dan kali ini monster tersebut beralih mengincar Rei. Satu tendangan kuat berhasil mendarat ditubuh Rei membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

_Stone_ _guardian_ mendekati Rei yang masih terpuruk dan belum bisa bangkit. Dia bersiap mengangkat kaki raksasanya dan hendak melumatkan Rei dalam sekali serangan.

'_Aku harus menolong kakakku,'_ ucap Shouta dalam hati. Lalu anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam tasnya dan meminum isi dari botol tersebut. _'Ugh… Rasanya sakit sekali.' _Batin Shouta sambil menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Sesaat setelah meminum isi dari botol itu jumlah _life_ _point_ Shouta jadi tinggal setengahnya.

"EXORCIMUS!" Shouta akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang hanya dapat dia keluarkan bila _life_ _point_ miliknya tinggal setengah. Dari dalam tanah tepat di bawahnya _stone_ _guardian _muncul salib raksasa, dan jurus itu juga merantai sang _guardian_ yang menempel pada salib sehingga sang _guardian_ tersebut tak bisa bergerak. Dari bawahnya terdapat cahaya suci yang bersinar terang menyerang musuh yang berada di salib itu. Kemudian muncul sebuah pedang besar yang menyerang tepat ke tubuh _guardian _tersebut. _Guardian_ tersebut akhirnya hancur.

BLUGH!

Meski berhasil mengalahkan _guardian_ itu, Shouta yang tadi sengaja meminum racun untuk mengurangi jumlah _life_ _point_-nya akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Shun, Arkhan dan Rei segera lari menghampiri anak itu.

* * *

**Ice cavern...**

.

.

"Ice titan-nya malah semakin banyak!" decak Asakura dengan kesal. Baru saja mereka berhasil mengalahkah titan yang satunya, lalu titan lainnya sekarang bermunculan di depan mereka.

"Kalau begini kapan bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" keluh Ino dengan panik.

"Grim reaper!" akhirnya Shiryu memutuskan untuk memanggil _guardian_ miliknya juga. "Grim reaper, hancurkan tembok es di belakang." Shiryu memerintahkan Grim reaper untuk membobol tembok es yang menutup jalan di belakang mereka.

JDUAR!

Dengan satu kali serangan tembok tersebut berhasil dilubangi. Hawa dingin dari luar masuk menyeruak ke dalam, dan terlihat ada jalan keluar dari balik sana.

"Kalian semua cepat pergi!" Shiryu menyuruh Ino, Asakura dan Chouji untuk melarikan diri lewat jalan keluar yang dibuat oleh Grim reaper.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Shiryu?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya tak rela untuk pergi meninggalkan Shiryu.

"Aku akan melawan mereka semua," ucap Shiryu yang kemudian dia seperti mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tasnya.

"Shiryu… Ja-jangan lo mau pake jurus itu?" tanya Asakura sambil menatap Shiryu dengan serius. Dia sudah hapal betul kalau Shiryu sudah menggunakan gulungan berarti dia akan menggunakan jurus penyegel yang berbahaya itu.

"Cepatlah pergi!" balas Shiryu yang memaksa teman-temannya untuk segera keluar. "Ingat, setelah keluar… Carilah sebuah _tower _yang dikelilingi gunung es." Shiryu juga mengingatkan letak keberadaan tempat yang dia maksud.

"Baiklah, ayo Ino, Chouji, kita pergi!" Asakura mengangguk mengerti, dia juga mendorong Ino dan Chouji keluar dari sana.

"Shiryu… Jangan sampai mati duluan, ok?" kata Asakura sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

"Jangan khawatir… Gue juga gak mau mati disini. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Balas Shiryu mengangguk cepat, kemudian dia berbalik untuk menghadapi para ice titan tersebut.

-ooo-

"_Queen _Marie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Taka yang berjalan tepat di sebelah _Queen_ Marie.

"Tidak apa-apa… " jawab _Queen_ Marie sambil menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan tertuju pada Joker dan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hmm… Pasti karena Joker ya?" tebak Taka saat menyadari kalau tatapan _Queen_ Marie terus-menerus memandang ke depan.

"Aku hanya ingin berada dekat disisinya… Tetapi sepertinya aku merasa ada jarak yang memisahkan antara kami berdua," ucap _Queen_ Marie sambil menghela napas berat. _'Dan jarak itu adalah Sakura... '_ batin _Queen _Marie, sepertinya dia sudah putus asa mengenai hubungannya dengan Joker. Taka terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya dia merasa bersimpati pada _Queen_ Marie yang memiliki perasaan yang sangat besar untuk Joker.

"Jangan sedih _Queen _Marie! Gadis tulus sepertimu pasti akan mendapat balasan, jadi tersenyumlah!" balas Taka sambil memberikan setangkai bunga warna putih yang dia petik secara _random_ dan diberikannya pada _Queen_ Marie.

"Terima kasih." _Queen_ Marie tersenyum manis pada Taka sambil menerima bunga pemberian dari Taka.

"Panggil aku Taka!" kata Taka sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah dan wajahnya pun tampak sedikit memerah, terlihat sekali dia terpesona dengan _Queen_ Marie.

"Baiklah, Taka. Terima kasih, ya!" _Queen_ Marie kembali tersenyum dengan ceria membuat Taka kembali salah tingkah.

-ooo-

"Shouta bertahanlah!" Rei berusaha untuk meminumkan beberapa potion penyembuh untuk mempertahankan _life_ _point_ Shouta yang terus-menerus turun. "Lo tadi minum apa, hah?" tanya Rei sedikit memarahai Shouta, sebenarnya dia sangat mencemaskan sang adik.

"_Poison bottle_... " balas Shouta dengan lemah.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau meminum racun berbahaya itu!" kata Rei kembali memarahi Shouta. Kali ini dia benar-benar sangat cemas. Rei terus saja merogoh obat-obatan yang ada di dalam tasnya sampai pada akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah kotak. _'Ini... Sepertinya gue gak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan obat ini.' _Batin Rei dengan mantap, lalu dia membuka isi kotak itu yang berisi sebuah pil di dalamnya. Dengan cepat Rei memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Shouta.

"Shun tolong jaga Shouta... Gue harus pergi," ucap Rei kemudian yang berniat untuk kembali pergi.

"Ka-kakak... " Shouta yang mengetahui Rei berniat untuk pergi lagi segera menarik tangan kakaknya, berharap sang kakak mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Maaf Shouta... Tenang, lo bakalan baik-baik aja setelah minum obat itu. Tolong ya, Shun jaga adek gue... " kata Rei lagi sambil menatap Shouta sesaat dan tersenyum lembut untuknya, kemudian dia menatap Shun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Shouta untukmu." Jawab Shun yang berjanji untuk menjaga Shouta.

"Trims... Gue pergi dulu." Setelah lega mendengar jawaban dari Shun, Rei bergegas pergi dari sana. Tak lama setelah Rei menjauh dari sana, Shouta jatuh pingsan.

Kenapa Rei pergi begitu tergesa? Lalu apakah Ino, Chouji dan Asakura berhasil menemukan tempat yang dimaksud oleh Shiryu? Dan bagaimana nasib Shiryu selanjutnya? Apa Shin berhasil bertemu dengan Rei nantinya? Atau dia malah tertangkap?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue gambarin semua tokoh-tokohnya itu pada bawa tas yang di dalemnya ada beberapa item dari storage mereka. Dan gue berencana untuk bikin one blow final nantinya, misi beruntun dalam sekali jalan. Spoiler, gue juga bakal segera menampilkan Gaara. Gue juga bakal membuat salah satu tokoh kembali game over, mungkin bisa dua atau tiga yang game over.

Saran, ide, pendapat dan kritik masuk ke review or PM gue.

Bagi yang mau memberi flame, baca dulu ini :

1. Gue gak terima flamer konyol yang debatin hal gak penting dan out of content (jangan bisa ngaku doang logis tapi buktiin).

2. Gue gak terima flamer yang gak bisa baca (sebelum kasih flame baca warning dulu om/tante baru bacod).

3. Gue gak terima flamer yang gak mau login ataupun login pake akun kosong (karena mereka yang melakukan hal ini pasti belum bisa berempati dan belum mengetahui betapa sulitnya nulis satu chapter yang penuh perjuangan).

4. Gue gak terima flamer barbar! Jaman modern jangan pake bahasa tarzan, ok. Apalagi yang menghina readers lain.

.

.

**"So much hate for the one we loved".**


	43. Neverland : Fake Sasuke!

Riku : Panggil gue Riku aja. Iya Yuki belum begitu sehat, meskipun kondisinya udah mendingan tapi dia disuruh istirahat dulu, gak boleh ngapa-ngapain dan gak boleh capek dulu. Gue ucapin makasih buat yang selalu ngikutin perkembangan cerita ini. Ok, selamat membaca dan sorry sama bad typos gue.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, OC (clik back button if you dislike it).

Pairing : Hint.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

This story belong to me and Yuki.

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 42**

**(Fake Sasuke!)**

**.**

**Ice cavern…**

.

.

Terlihat Shiryu tengah berkonsentrasi dengan gulungannya sementara sang _guardian_, Grim reaper sedang menahan para monster-monster es tersebut. Disisi lain Ino, Chouji dan Asakura tengah menapaki dataran es sambil mencari-cari lokasi yang seperti digambarkan oleh Shiryu.

_WUUUUSH!_

Angin dingin berhembus kencang menerpa Asakura, Ino dan Chouji. Pandangan ketiganya tampak samar di tengah sekelebatan salju yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras.

"Sekarang dimana kita harus mencari tempat yang dimaksud Shiryu?" tanya Asakura sambil memandang sekeliling mencari-cari lokasi tersebut, tapi sejauh mata memandang dia hanya menemukan dataran es dan beberapa gunung yang menjulang saja. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan bangunan yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan.

"Ditambah lagi kondisi cuaca buruk seperti ini, membuat pandangan semakin sulit saja untuk mencari." Timpal ino yang berusaha untuk melindungi pandangannya dan berusaha melihat ke sekeliling.

_WUUUUSH!_

Sekali lagi angin dingin yang kencang kembali menerpa dataran.

"Huh… Angin disini sangat kencang sekali!" kata Ino sambil memejamkan matanya, tampak rambutnya berkibar ke samping akibat hempasan angin tersebut (disini Ino rambutnya dikuncir satu kayak di Naruto yang pertama, dan rambutnya pendek).

"A-a-achooo!" Asakura kembali bersin sambil menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya. Sedangkan Chouji sudah menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya tempat ini akan kedatangan badai salju… " Ino mencoba merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang semakin lama semakin menguat.

"Lihat! Disana ada goa! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kesana untuk menghangatkan badan kita." Chouji memberi usul untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu kondisi cuaca yang sedikit membaik dari terjangan badai salju.

"I-i-ide bagus! A-ayo kesana-a-a-achooo!" sambar Asakura menyetujuinya, jujur saja dia sudah tidak tahan dengan udara dingin seperti ini. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menuju goa tersebut.

.

.

"Kurasa kita bisa istirahat sebentar disini sambil menghangatkan tubuh kita." Kata Ino yang kemudian dia mengeluarkan korek api. "Aku butuh lilin, apa ada yang punya?" tanya Ino sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Kurasa aku punya satu… " jawab Chouji sambil ngubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan gak lama dia mendapatkan lilin yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari _Snow_ _city _sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Ino. Kemudian gadis itu menyalakan api di atas sumbu lilin tersebut.

"Hangatnyaaaa!" Asakura berseru riang sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke arah api yang menyala di lilin tersebut.

"Kira-kira… Bagaimana keadaan Shiryu, ya?" gumam Ino menanyakan keadaan Shiryu yang masih berada di _Ice_ _cavern _bersama monster-monster itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada luar goa.

"Berharap saja dia tidak apa-apa dan segera menyusul kemari." Kata Asakura sambil menatap api yang bergoyang semakin kencang karena hembusan angin yang kencang, dan nyala api tersebut akhirnya padam.

"Ah, apinya mati!" Ino yang melihat api lilin tersebut mati berusaha menyalakannya kembali.

* * *

**Ice cavern…**

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam _Ice_ _cavern _terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berkonsentrasi memusatkan kekuatannya. Kertas-kertas gulungan tampak berterbangan mengitari pemuda itu. Dan di depannya tampak Grim reaper, _guardian_ miliknya sibuk menahan para _Ice_ _titan_ yang berusaha untuk menyerang Shiryu.

"Mundurlah Grim reaper!" kata Shiryu memerintahkan Grim reaper untuk mundur ke belakang, dan perintahnya dituruti oleh sang _guardian_.

"SHIKIFUJIN NO SHINIGAMI!" tampak kertas-kertas tersebut terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan cahaya ketika Shiryu merapal mantra. Pemuda itu menarik sebuah gulungan dan di ikuti dengan gulungan-gulungan lainnya. Dia melempar gulungan-gulungan itu tepat di atas monster-monster es itu. Tak lama monster-monster tersebut terhisap ke dalam gulungan-gulungan kertas tadi. Monster-monster itu lenyap semuanya, kemudian Grim reaper otomatis menghilang kembali.

"Ugh… Ternyata jurus ini gak semudah kayak di dalam game… " Shiryu menggumam pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tampak pemuda itu kelelahan setelah memakai jurus tersebut. _'Tapi aku harus segera menyusul Asakura dan juga yang lain'_ batin pemuda itu yang pantang menyerah, dia kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mencari teman-temannya.

-ooo-

"Shun!" Naruto yang baru tiba bersama yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Shun dan Arkhan yang sedang menjaga Shouta.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shouta?" tanya Sakura mencemaskan keadaan Shouta. Wajah anak itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Apa kalian diserang musuh?" tanya Reika yang langsung melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan apakah ada musuh disekitar mereka.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang… Apa kalian bisa menjaga Shouta?" tanya Shun yang kemudian berdiri dan meminta Sakura serta yang lain menjaga Shouta.

"Sh-Shun? Ka-kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Shun yang hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kuselidiki… Aku akan kembali nanti. Dan keadaan Shouta dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya tertidur, tolong nanti setelah dia bangun dia di _heal_." Kata Shun menjelaskan keadaan Shouta saat ini, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi pemuda itu bergegas pergi.

"Hey, Shun tunggu!" Kiba yang memanggil Shun tidak digubrisnya, dia tetap saja berlalu dari teman-temannya. Kiba hanya menggaruk bingung sambil berpikir ada apa dengan Shun sebenarnya? Kenapa sikapnya sangat terburu-buru dan aneh? Kiba lalu menatap Shouta yang kemudian membuka matanya.

.

"Shouta? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sakura menanyakan keadaan Shouta.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa… Dimana kakakku?" Shouta segera mencari-cari sosok Rei yang tak ada ditempatnya.

"Maksudmu Rei? Kami sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya… Hanya ada Shun dan Arkhan, tapi mereka berdua juga pergi lagi." Nyx menjawab pertanyaan Shouta sekaligus menjelaskan kemana perginya Shun serta Arkhan. Tampak Shouta terdiam, kelihatannya anak itu kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa Shouta… Sekarang diam dan jangan bergerak, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Taka segera maju ke depan Shouta dan mulai merapal mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka Shouta.

_'Seharusnya aku sudah mati… Tapi… Life point-ku tetap bertahan diangka satu… Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikir Shouta dalam hati sambil melihat sisa _life_ _point_-nya yang berada diangka satu.

-ooo-

"Shun, apa kita benar-benar harus mengejar Rei?" tanya Arkhan yang mengikuti Shun dari belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikan, menurutku terlalu aneh kalau Rei memiliki obat yang sama dengan milik Jiraiya, sekalipun dia itu _hacker_ tapi tetap saja terlalu aneh." Kata Shun yang tampaknya mulai merasa curiga pada Rei, menurutnya sikap Rei terlalu aneh untuk seorang _hacker_ sekalipun, dia terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

"Shun, bukankah itu Shin yang sedang menuju kemari?" Arkhan menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut jabrik dengan warna _navy blue_ dan disisinya tampak seorang NPC berkulit pucat dengan rambut biru pucat sebahu mendampingi pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka," ucap Shun yang memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini, Shin?" tanya Shun kepada Shin. Pemuda bernama Shin itu langsung menoleh ke samping dan tampak terkejut melihat sosok Shun berada disana.

"Aku sedang mencari Rei, apa dia bersamamu?" jawab dan tanya Shin kepada Shun.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Kupikir saat ini kau sedang membuat rencana bersama Sasuke untuk menghalangi kami." Balas Shun setengah meledek Shin, membuat pemuda yang berwajah hampir serupa dengannya itu jadi berdecak kesal kepadanya.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya!" jawab Shin setengah berteriak kesal pada Shun.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama, jujur saja aku juga sedang mengejar anak itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya." Kata Shun yang mengatakan kalau dia juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Shin. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama-sama supaya lebih cepat?" Shun menawarkan Shin untuk pergi mencari Rei bersamanya.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Jawab Shin sedikit mendengus terhadap Shun tapi dia menyetujui untuk bersama-sama mencari Rei.

"Kurasa dia belum pergi jauh dari tempat ini, ayo kita kesana." Shun menunjuk sebuah jalan persimpangan yang lain, mungkin saja anak itu melewati jalan tersebut.

-ooo-

"Lihat siapa yang kita temukan disini, tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu Rei." Sasuke tampak menyeringai begitu melihat Rei kini berada dihadapannya.

'_Ergh… Sial, gue salah jalan! Bisa-bisanya gue ketemu mereka disaat kayak gini!'_ rutuk Rei kesal dalam hati.

"Jangan pasang wajah terkejut seperti itu, Rei. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan bersama-sama kita menguak misteri Pandora box?" Sasuke sepertinya menawarkan Rei untuk kerjasama dengannya.

"In your dream!" balas Rei yang lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan panahnya.

_Greb…_

"Kau pikir bisa melukaiku dengan serangan seperti itu?" Sasuke menghentikan anak panah yang dilepaskan Rei ke arahnya barusan dengan satu tangkapan.

"Menyebalkan… " gumam Rei dengan kesal serangannya tidak mampu mengenai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu asal kau katakan semua yang kau ketahui." Sasuke masih berusaha untuk membujuk Rei agar dia mau bicara.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu informasi apa-apa! Dan, siapa kau? Kau bukan Game master! Kau juga bahkan bukanlah Sasuke!" Rei menghardik sosok Sasuke di depannya dengan sengit.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan Rei? Dia bukan Sasuke?" tanya Shin yang saat itu muncul disana bersama dengan Shun. Sekarang dia menatap tajam pada Rei dan meminta jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Bicara apa kau Rei? Aku adalah Sasuke, teman kalian. Kenapa kalian masih tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar kecewa kalian lebih memilih Joker daripada aku, bukankah kalian sedang mencariku? Sekarang aku ada dihadapan kalian tapi kalian meragukanku!" kata Sasuke yang menyatakan kekecewaannya dan berusaha bersikap seperti Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dimata Rei dia bukanlah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengenal kami semua, hah?" tanya Rei yang sepertinya ingin menjebak Sasuke di dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"Tentu, aku mengingat semua teman-temanku. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal karena telah diragukan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang bukan Sasuke! Karena, kalau Sasuke asli pasti dia tak akan mengingat apapun! Kepingan ingatan Sasuke terpencar jadi dia tak akan mungkin bisa mengingat!" balas Rei yang meyakini Sasuke yang asli pasti saat ini sedang kehilangan ingatannya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

'_Benar juga… Kenapa gue gak sampe kepikiran sama hal itu… '_ batin Shin yang baru menyadarinya.

"Tsk… " Sasuke berjalan mundur sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Sasuke!" Shimizu akhirnya tiba disana bersama dengan Kimimaru. Keduanya berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terlihat kesal.

"Cih! Shimizu, Kimimaru cepat bunuh kedua orang itu! Sedangkan dia menjadi lawanku!" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung memerintahkan Shimizu dan juga Kimimaru untuk menghabisi Shun dan Shin, sedangkan dia berniat untuk membunuh Rei.

"Baik!" jawab keduanya dengan patuh dan segera melesat menerjang Shun dan Shin.

* * *

"Terima kasih Taka-senpai, aku sudah merasa lebih baik!" kata Shouta yang merasa tubuhnya sudah merasa lebih baikan dari sebelumnya.

"Sama-sama! Gue seneng bisa ngebantuin kok." Balas taka sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk semuanya!" kata Naruto sambil menatap semua kawan-kawannya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu menuju _Blazing_ _temple _bersamaan dengan Sakura.

-ooo-

"Ino, Chouji, Asakura!" tampak Shiryu berhasil menyusul ketiga temannya yang sedang berada di dalam goa.

"Shiryu!" teriak ketiganya dengan senang dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat!" kata Chouji sambil tersenyum senang melihat Shiryu baik-baik saja.

"Ku-kuilnya besar sekali!" Naruto berdecak kagum melihat kuil yang begitu besar dan luas.

"Tapi kenapa kuil ini sunyi sekali?" celetuk Shikamaru merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau benar, tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran sebuah kuil yang besar seperti ini." Timpal Neji sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling dan tatapannya berhenti pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri mematung, tampak tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dengan tangan terkepal. "Ada seseorang disana." Neji secara reflek menghampiri pemuda yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

.

"Maaf, apa kau salah satu penghuni dari kuil ini?" tanya Neji dengan hati-hati kepada pemuda itu.

"Dia ada di dalam… Dia membunuh semuanya… Para biksu dan anak-anak menjadi korban… " tampak pemuda itu bergumam sendiri seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Neji dan juga yang lainnya.

"Dia? Bisa jelaskan siapa yang kau maksud? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji yang kemudian berdiri di depan anak tersebut.

"Hidan… Dia merupakan salah satu murid dari kuil ini, tapi kemudian dia mendalami aliran sesat. Dia mulai melakukan ritual aneh hingga akhirnya banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Dia membunuh para biksu di kuil ini! Kumohon tolonglah aku, selamatkan anak-anak yang ada di dalam!" jawab anak itu menjelaskan kejadian buruk yang terjadi di kuil tersebut, dan orang yang dia sebut-sebut sebagai Hidan pasti merupakan salah satu _lost_ _child_ yang mereka cari.

"Tenang saja! Kami pasti akan menolong mereka! Kau tunggulah disini, kami akan mencarinya di dalam!" sambar Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dan berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. "Ayo teman-teman kita masuk!" sambungnya lagi dengan bersemangat. Dengan langkah mantap mereka semua memasuki kuil besar tersebut.

-ooo-

"Ka-kalian berdua bodoh! Mau saja diperalat oleh orang yang bahkan bukan Sasuke ataupun Game master sekalipun!" kata Shin yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kimimaru.

"Banyak bicara!" balas Kimimaru yang kemudian mendorong Shin ke belakang dan menyerang pemuda itu dengan beberapa tombak es yang muncul dari tangannya. Shin dengan gerak cepat menghindari es-es tersebut. Dari sisi yang lain muncul Shimizu yang berlari sambil mengayunkan tombak besarnya yang ujungnya berbentuk X.

"Bicara apa kau? Apa maksudnya dia bukan Sasuke?" tampak Shimizu tidak terima dengan perkataan Shin, dia datang menyerang pemuda itu dari arah samping tapi Aoki segera menahan serangan gadis itu.

"Minggir kau!" Shimizu berteriak pada Aoki, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghalangi. Dalam soal kekuatan jelas Shimizu kalah dari Aoki. Aoki menahan serangan Shimizu hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sudah terkepal, bersiap untuk menghantam Shimizu. Tangan NPC itu sudah melesat menuju Shimizu, namun serangannya terhenti karena muncul Kuro disebelah Shimizu yang menahan serangan Aoki.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Shimizu," ucap NPC itu sambil menahan tangan Aoki. Kini tangan Aoki tertahan oleh tangan Kuro dan tak bisa dia lepaskan dari cengkraman tangan Kuro. Satu hantaman keras dari tangan Kuro didaratkan pada Aoki, membuat NPC itu terpental cukup jauh. Kuro kembali melesat bersiap untuk menghajar Aoki kembali.

DUAGH!

Tapi dengan cepat Arkhan memotong gerakan Kuro dengan sebuah pukulan telak diperutnya. Kuro terdorong mundur.

.

.

"Berhenti Rei! Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi, kali ini aku akan menghabisimu!" Sasuke terlihat sedang mengejar Rei yang berlari cepat darinya.

"Ah… " tapi akhirnya Rei berhenti berlari. Dia melihat sebuah jembatan dari pohon yang tumbang di depannya. Tampak pemuda itu ragu untuk melewati jembatan tersebut.

"Permainan selesai Rei, rasakan ini!" Sasuke menyerang Rei dengan katana yang dia keluarkan dari balik jubahnya.

TRANGG!

"Kau salah! Yang harus menghentikan permainan ini adalah kau!" balas Rei yang menahan serangan Sasuke dengan sebuah pedang.

.

.

"Shi no bara!" Shimizu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus kepada Shun. Shun terperangkap di dalam lingkaran kelopak bunga yang mengelilinginya, dan ketika gadis itu menggenggamkan erat tangannya, kelopak bunga tersebut menyatu dan menempel ke tubuh Shun.

DUARR!

Kelopak bunga yang menempel di tubuh Shun akhirnya meledak.

"SHUUNN!" Shin berteriak cemas melihat ledakan yang mengenai Shun. Dia bergegas lari untuk memastikan keadaan Shun, namun dia dicegah oleh Kuro yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya.

_Zraaaat…_

Satu tebasan dilayangkan ke arah tubuh Shin. Pemuda itu mengelak mundur ke belakang dari serangan tiba-tiba tadi.

_Blugh!_

Terlihat jelas Shun terjatuh pingsan dari serangan ledakan yang mengenainya barusan. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan tampak ada sisa-sisa kelopak bunga yang sudah koyakditubuhnya.

"Recover!" Aoki melindungi Shun di dalam sebuah perlindungan dari cahaya putih yang berbentuk seperti ketupat, dan di dalamnya Shun disembuhkan dari luka-lukanya.

* * *

"Tiba-tiba aja gue jadi merinding… " kata Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri dan memegangi dirinya sendiri. Dia menoleh kiri-kanan mencari-cari seseorang di dalam kuil tersebut, siapa tau mereka menemukan orang yang bernama Hidan tersebut.

"Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan Naruto! Ayo cepat jalan!" Temari yang merasa jalannya terhalangi segera mendorong Naruto supaya dia beranjak maju ke depan.

"Wah, sepertinya disini terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan. Kita berpencar saja," ucap Jiraiya begitu dia melihat sebuah lorong yang terpencar menjadi beberapa cabang.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan!" balas Hery yang segera menarik Reika ke sisi kiri dan di ikuti oleh beberapa teman lainnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya memilih jalan lurus ke depan bersama dengan Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Cho dan Magica. Sakura dan Joker memilih lorong kanan dan di belakangnya ada Taka, Yumiko, _Queen_ Marie serta Lee yang mengikutinya.

-ooo-

"Semuanya, coba kemari sebentar!" Shiryu memanggil Ino dan yang lainnya untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Shiryu?" tanya Asakura menanyakan apa yang membuat pemuda itu memanggil mereka semua, apa dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Coba perhatikan dinding goa ini, sepertinya tidak begitu keras dan bisa dihancurkan!" seru pemuda itu sambil memukul-mukul dinding belakang goa itu.

"Masa sih?" tanya Asakura tak percaya, dia ikut memeriksa dinding goa tersebut untuk memastikan apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Shiryu.

"Kau benar! Sepertinya dinding ini bisa dihancurkan!" Asakura akhirnya ikut mengiyakan perkataan Shiryu.

"Minggir semua, biar aku yang mencoba menghancurkannya!" Chouji menyuruh Ino, Asakura dan Shiryu untuk menyingkir dari dinding tersebut. "Big hand!" Chouji dalam sekejap membuat tangannya membesar dan dalam satu kali pukulan dinding itu berhasil dia hancurkan. Dan dari sanalah terlihat seperti ada sebuah tempat lagi. Ino, Shiryu, Asakura dan Chouji bergegas keluar dari sana.

.

.

"Rupanya dinding itu tembus kemari, tapi ngomong-ngomong tempat apa ini? Cuacanya berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya… " kata Ino yang merasa aneh dengan kondisi cuaca yang berbeda drastis dari tempat sebelumnya. Di tempat ini hanya turun salju kecil-kecil dan udaranya juga tidak sedingin tempat sebelumnya.

"Lihat disana!" Asakura berlari sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Yang lainnya segera menyusul Asakura.

"Ini… Apa ini tempat yang lo maksud?" tanya Asakura kepada Shiryu sambil memandang bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

"Benar juga, coba lihat ke sekeliling!" kata Ino lagi yang baru menyadari kalau sekarang mereka berada tepat di tengah-tengah dimana disekitar mereka terdapat pegunungan yang mengelilingi posisi mereka.

"Tak salah lagi, ini dia tempatnya!" balas Shiryu yang merasa yakin kalau bangunan di depan mereka merupakan tempat yang dia maksud. Dia segera berlari ke depan tower itu dan memencet sebuah tombol.

"Elo ngapain?" tanya Asakura sambil melotot melihat aksi tidak sopannya Shiryu.

"Masuk tentu saja!" jawab Shiryu dengan enteng dan langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut yang ternyata pintunya bisa terbuka. Meski ragu Asakura, Ino dan Chouji akhirnya ikut mengekor langkah pemuda tersebut.

-ooo-

"Ada apa Joker?" tanya Sakura kepada NPC itu saat dia melihat Joker menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat di depan." Joker menyuruh Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap ke arah depan, dan disana terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul saling berpelukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, dimana tubuh mereka terdapat banyak luka dan ada beberapa mayat dari anak-anak itu.

"Ini mengerikan... " desis Sakura yang merasa kasihan pada anak-anak itu. Bahkan Yumiko tak sanggup untuk melihat kondisi dari anak-anak itu.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini tak bisa diampuni!" Lee ikut menimpali sambil menepuk sebelah tangannya dengan keras.

"Ugh... " Joker tampak pucat, dia memegangi kepalanya sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Joker, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari keanehan sikap aneh dari Joker.

"Aku belum mati... Ini tidak mungkin... Aku belum mati... " balas Joker dengan tak begitu jelas apa maksud dari ucapannya.

_'Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh'_ batin Sakura yang merasa ada suatu kesalahan yang tak sepatutnya dialami oleh NPC sepertinya.

"Hey, Joker! Sadarlah!" Lee mengguncangkan pundak Joker supaya NPC itu tersadar. Tapi bukannya sadar, Joker malah perlahan berjalan mundur. Kemudian dia menghilang dari sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Joker? Apakah pencarian Ino dan cs akan membawa mereka kepada Gaara? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Game master di dalam game tersebut? Dan dimanakah Sasuke yang asli?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Mungkin yang game over sekitar 1 atau 3 tokoh, dan bisa siapa saja. Atau bisa saja yang sedang bertarung saat ini yang game over. Sasori bakalan muncul, tapi nanti, sekarang Hidan dulu yang nongol. Saran, ide, kritik atau sekedar bertanya soal cerita ini lewat review or you can PM me, jangan merasa sungkan. Dan flame? Silahkan asal ikutin ketentuan yang udah sering gue tulis.

.

.

**"Welcome to Neverland, my eternity land."**


	44. Neverland : The true Game master!

Riku : Mengenai cerita Neverland ide dari mana udah ditulis dichapter satu kayaknya. You can see in my profile too about our other story. Disini ada yang game over satu orang. Dan misteri lain terkuak.

Kayaknya banyak yang menyukai tokoh Shun, Rei sama Reika ya, setelah gue cek satu-satu. Gue lagi prepare konsep buat part 2. Yang mau pesen tempat kirim lewat PM aja, jangan review (soalnya ada yang reseh kalo liat review dicerita gue sama Yuki, dan menurut gue enak lewat PM bisa lebih detail). Biasanya dalam kitab undang-undang game tokoh yang sering muncul dan terlihat menonjol diakhir-akhir cerita biasanya bakalan jadi tokoh yang game over (hohohohoh). Mengenai Joker bakalan gue perjelas dan nanti raja Rosemary bakalan bertindak juga. Sorry typos gue yang suka ngasal, dan sorry battle disini kurang seru, soalnya gue masih beradaptasi sama para OC beserta dengan skill masing-masing (jujur gue nyarinya kelabakan di PM ataupun di review). Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, ada OC (gak suka? ada back button).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.

This story belong to me and Yuki.

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 43**

**(Game Master True Identity)**

**.**

**.**

"Heh, untuk ukuran seorang _Sniper_, kau mahir juga menggunakan pedang," ucap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang bertarung melawan Rei.

"Tentu saja… Makanya jangan meremehkan… Ku!" balas Rei sambil melancarkan serangan cepat ke arah Sasuke, tapi dia salah perhitungan Sasuke bisa mengelak ke belakang dan mendorong jatuh pemuda itu.

"Sekarang matilah kau!" melihat lawannya berada dalam posisi terpojok, Sasuke segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan mencoba untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Rei.

_Tranggg!._

Serangan pedang Sasuke berhasil ditahan oleh Rei.

"Tidak semudah itu kau tau!" kata Rei sambil menahan serangan pedang itu, kemudian dia mendorong Sasuke ke belakang dengan sebuah tendangan keras ke tubuhnya.

"Tsk… " desis Sasuke sambil menggeram kesal.

"Ayo kita selesaikan permainan konyol ini!" Rei segera bangkit dan bersiap kembali untuk menghadapi Sasuke jadi-jadian dihadapannya ini.

"HIAAAAAT!" keduanya maju bersamaan untuk saling menyerang dan menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing.

-ooo-

"Shin cepat pergi cari Rei!" Shun meminta Shin untuk menyusul Rei yang dikejar Sasuke, dia khawatir kalau anak itu sampai terbunuh, dia memang mencemaskan keadaan Rei tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Dia yakin kalau Rei terlibat dan mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini dan dia tak ingin Rei mati dulu, setidaknya jangan sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shin yang enggan meninggalkan Shun.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, Rei tidak boleh mati dulu kau mengerti? Dia kartu AS kita! Aku bisa menangani mereka bersama Arkhan." Shun memaksa Shin untuk tetap pergi.

"Ergh… Baiklah! Aoki kau bantu Shun disini dan lindungi dia!" balas Shin yang akhirnya pergi dari sana untuk menyusul Rei.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati menghadapi kami! Tapi baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu disini!" kata Kimimaru yang mengeluarkan pedang es dan dijadikannya senjata untuk melawan Shun.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang terbunuh disini!" Shun juga bersiap. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjata yang dia pegang, Aoki dan Arkhan berada di belakangnya dan juga bersiap menghadapi Shimizu, Kimimaru juga Kuro.

"Ayo maju Aoki, Arkhan!" Shin maju menyerang bersama dengan Aoki dan Arkhan, pertarungan pun dimulai kembali.

* * *

**Inside Blazing Temple...**

.

.

_Jleb… Jleb… Jleb…_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk dan beberapa pintu di ruangan Sakura berada tertutup.

"Hey, ada apa dengan pintunya!" Lee mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang mereka masuki barusan, tapi percuma, sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dan tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ada apa dengan pintunya?" tanya Taka yang juga ikut berusaha membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Lee.

"Pintunya tak bisa terbuka!" Lee masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu. Dia merasa seperti ada suatu kekuatan yang menahan pintu itu.

"Hwaaaa kita terkunci!" jerit Yumiko setengah panik.

"Rupanya ada sekelompok tikus yang terperangkap hueheheheheh!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria dihadapan mereka. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah, sama seperti _lost_ _child_ sebelumnya yang mereka temui. Pria itu memiliki rambut putih yang disisir ke belakang, dan sekarang pria itu tengah tertawa aneh di depan mereka.

"Orang aneh! Siapa dia?" tanya Yumiko menatap heran pada pria tersebut, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria itu, tertawa sendiri dengan tak jelas.

"Dia… Dia mirip sekali dengan teman Itachi yang pernah datang dulu!" tiba-tiba saja Lee berceletuk kalau pemuda di depannya ini mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal dulu.

"Kau mengenalnya Lee?" tanya Sakura kepada Lee.

"Masa kau lupa, Sakura? Kita sama-sama bertemu dengannya, kan! Dia waktu itu datang menjemput Itachi waktu dia akan pindah sekolah!" jawab Lee menjelaskan kalau saat itu Sakura juga ada ikut mengantar kepergian Itachi yang hijrah ke Negri lain dan dia dijemput salah seorang temannya yang bernama Hidan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat… " balas Sakura yang merasa sedih karena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah bicaranya?" omongan Hidan barusan menyadarkan mereka kalau ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau Hidan? Dan, mengapa kau mengacaukan seisi kuil?" Taka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pria itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia sedikit menyeramkan juga, apalagi dengan noda darah yang masih membekas di sabitnya itu. Sepertinya noda darah itu masih baru. _'Apa dia baru saja membunuh orang?'_ batin Taka bertanya pada diri sendiri begitu melihat tetesan darah yang jatuh dari senjatanya itu.

"Aku memang Hidan, dan aku tidak mengacau disini. Aku hanya sedikit mengurangi jumlah penghuni kuil disini dan jiwa mereka aku persembahkan kepada Dewa Jashin! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku baik, kan?" Jawab Hidan seraya tertawa, dia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menjilat ujung sabitnya yang terdapat darah disana.

"Dia mengerikan… " Yumiko yang melihat sikap aneh Hidan jadi merasa takut sendiri.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya! Sekarang kalian juga akan bernasib sama seperti anak-anak ini! BERSIAPLAH!" Hidan menunjuk Sakura dan kawan-kawan dengan ujung sabitnya, setelah itu dia melesat cepat ke arah Sakura yang berada paling depan.

**Notice : Hidan, the dark priest opened.**

"Misi _lost_ _child_ terbuka!" kata Neji sambil melihat _notice_ yang lewat di **notice board.**

"Siapa yang sedang menghadapi _lost_ _child_ itu? tanya Naruto dengan rasa penuh penasaran.

"Ah, rupanya bukan kalian ya? Kupikir kalian yang membuka misi itu!" kata Reika yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama dengan yang lainnya. Setelah melihat _notice board_ yang lewat dia juga bergegas mencari siapa yang membuka misi itu dan dia pikir yang sedang menjalaninya adalah Naruto.

"Kalau bukan kalian berarti… " kata-kata Cho tertahan begitu saja.

"Sakura… " gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. "Kita harus mencarinya!" Naruto kemudian bergegas berlari menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura mengambil jalan saat berpencar tadi. Yang lainnya segera mengikuti Naruto.

_HIdan : MVP elite._

_Life point : 200000/200000._

_Weapon : Triple Scythe._

_Element : Netral._

_Weakness : None._

_Skill : Death Curse, Drain Energy, Curse Mark, Triple Blade, Transform._

"HEYAHHHH!" terlihat Hidan mengibas-ngibaskan sabitnya untuk menyerang Sakura. Dan gadis itu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan cekatan. "KAU PAYAH! DASAR LAMBAN!" teriak Hidan sambil berteriak kencang pada Sakura dan menghantam gadis itu sehingga Sakura terjatuh. Hidan langsung melancarkan serangan berikutnya, tapi kali ini segera ditangkis oleh Taka.

"Kau pikir dengan pedang kecil itu bisa menandingiku hah? Dasar orang tidak berguna!" Hidan berhasil mendorong Taka ke belakang. "TRIPLE BLADE!" serangan tiga sabit melesat ke arah Taka.

"Urgh… " Taka terkena jurus itu tanpa bisa menghindar. Kedua kakinya, perut dan dada terluka, Taka terjatuh akibat serangan itu (luka yang dialami Taka seperti luka cakaran).

* * *

"Rei!" Shin akhirnya berhasil menemukan Rei yang tampak sedang berkelahi dengan Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lagi Shin segera bergabung untuk membantu Rei.

"Muncul lagi satu serangga! Kalian menyebalkan! Rei, berikan semua kunci itu!" sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui kalau Rei menyimpan kunci untuk membuka Pandora box.

"Kau mau kunci ini?" tanya Rei sambil mengeluarkan kunci-kunci yang dia miliki.

"Serahkan padaku! Setelah itu serahkan Pandora box!" Sasuke menatap Shin sambil menyebut-nyebut Pandora box yang di curi oleh Shin sebelumnya.

"Tak akan ada yang diserahkan! Kalau kau mau mengambil kunci-kunci ini ambil saja kalau kau bisa." Tanpa terduga Rei membuang semua kunci-kunci itu ke dalam jurang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap horror melihat kunci-kunci tersebut dibuang oleh Rei ke dalam jurang.

"Sekarang satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu misi terakhir untuk membuka Pandora Box," ucap Rei sambil menyeringai pada Sasuke yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke yang kalap akhirnya melancarkan serangannya ke arah Rei.

Disisi lain pertempuran tiga lawan tiga terjadi antara Shun, Arkhan serta Aoki yang melawan Kimimaru, Kuro dan Shimizu.

.

.

"Vision Blurry!" Shun menggunakan debu racun membuat daerah sekeliling menjadi berasap dan berdebu, hal ini membuat pandangan pihak lawan menjadi samar dan kabur.

"Rupanya mereka mau melawan kita dengan sembunyi-sembunyi! Tak akan kubiarkan!" kata Kimimaru yang mengetahui rencana Shun. "ICE DANCE!" tombak-tombak es muncul dari dalam tanah yang menyerang Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Bahaya!" Shun segera melompat sambil memperingati yang lainnya untuk menghindari serangan yang datang.

"Shi no bara!" Shimizu kembali mengeluarkan jurus kelopak bunga ledakan miliknya. Ketiga lawannya terkepung oleh kelopak-kelopak tersebut dan tak lama terjadi ledakan dahsyat.

* * *

**Unknown Place...**

.

.

"Shiryu! Jalannya pelan-pelan!" Ino berlari mengejar Shiryu yang berjalan di depannya. Asakura dan Chouji juga menyusul pemuda itu yang berjalan begitu cepat.

"Aku tak tau ada tempat seperti ini disini… " gumam Asakura baru mengetahui tempat ini, karena selama dalam permainan dia memang suka _hunting_ di wilayah bersalju ini tapi sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan tempat ini. Apa karena tempatnya tertutup dinding rahasia yang mereka hancurkan sebelumnya, jadi tempat ini tak terjamah oleh pemain.

"Tapi ini tempat apa ya? Kok ada disini? Dan kenapa tempat ini mirip sekali seperti _tower _Game master?" Ino bertanya-tanya heran sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan _tower_ tempat Game master.

"Disana ada ruangan, ayo kesana!" Shiryu menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya menarik perhatiannya. Dengan bergegas Shiryu berlari kesana bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

_Criekkk..._

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berempat melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring di ruangan tersebut.

"Ga… Garaa! Itu Gaara!" tak disangka ternyata mereka menemukan Gaara tengah terbaring di dalam sana. Shiryu dan yang lainnya segera berlari mendekati Gaara.

"Aku tak percaya kita bisa menemukan Gaara disini!" kata Ino dengan perasaan senang bercampur lega karena berhasil menemukan salah satu temannya yang menghilang.

"Tapi apa dia benar-benar Gaara?" tampak Asakura masih ragu, apa sosok yang terbaring itu benar-benar Gaara teman mereka.

"Dia memang benar-benar Gaara." Tiba-tiba saja muncul Orochimaru di belakang mereka. Sosok itu sedang menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara yang terbaring di dalam sebuah peti yang atasnya dilapisi kaca.

"Orochimaru!" Asakura reflek mengeluarkan senjatanya dan melakukan pertahanan, jaga-jaga dari Orochimaru.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku berpihak pada Joker dan alasan kenapa Gaara ada disini karena aku ditugaskan Joker untuk menjaganya dari Kabuto." Kata Orochimaru menjelaskan apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana, dan dia bukanlah yang selama ini seperti yang mereka kira.

"Jadi kau dan Joker kerjasama? Dan selama ini yang menjaga Gaara adalah Joker bukan Sasuke?" tanya Asakura bingung sendiri, tampak pemuda itu kembali tenang.

"Joker tak akan mungkin mencelakai Gaara karena Gaara adalah Game master yang sebenarnya." Jawab Orochimaru yang mengatakan kalau Gaara adalam Game master yang asli.

"A-apa? Jadi Sasuke bukan Game master? Dan Gaara adalah Game master yang asli? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami?" tanya Shiryu setengah memprotes sikap Orochimaru yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Kenapa gak dari awal aja dia menceritakan jati diri Game master.

"Aku dan Joker sepakat untuk merahasiakan jati diri Gaara untuk sementara sampai dia terbangun kembali. Dan kuminta kalian tutup mulut untuk soal ini." Balas Orochimaru menjelaskan kenapa dia merahasiakannya dari mereka semua. "Selain itu Joker ingin Gaara melakukan misinya sebagai Game master, tapi sayang dia gagal." Sambung Orochimaru sambil menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kecewa.

_'Apa maksudnya dengan Gaara gagal? Apa ada kaitannya dengan misi lost child yang gagal dilakukan Gaara?'_ batin Shiryu mulai menganalisis perkataan Orochimaru barusan.

* * *

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shun menanyakan keadaan Arkhan dan juga Aoki.

"Kami tidak apa-apa." Balas Aoki dan Arkhan dengan cepat mengangguk, menandakan kalau dia juga tidak apa-apa.

"Serangan balasan, ayo maju!" Shun kali ini serempak maju bersama Aoki dan Arkhan. Pemuda itu segera menghantam Kuro yang lengah dari depan, Arkhan melepaskan rantainya dan mengikat Kimimaru, dan Aoki juga datang menyerang Shimizu.

"Haha! Apa hanya segitu kemampuan kalian? Dasar orang-orang lemah!" Hidan tampaknya mengejek Lee, Sakura, Taka, Yumiko dan _Queen_ Marie yang dianggapnya lemah.

"Jangan menganggap kami lemah!" _Queen_ Marie tiba-tiba maju menyerang Hidan. NPC itu berputar cepat membiarkan rok bagian bawahnya mengembang dan dari dalam renda-renda roknya muncul gerigi tajam yang berputar. NPC yang berputar itu semakin mendekati Hidan, dan…

_Sriiiiiiiiinggggg…_

Akhirnya terjadi benturan antara serangan dari _Queen_ Marie dan senjata sabit milik Hidan. Tapi Hidan mampu menguasai keadaan, dia mampu menghentikan serangan dari _Queen_ Marie, kemudian dia mendorongnya dengan keras, _Queen_ Marie pun terlempar.

"Hiyahhh!" Lee maju dan berusaha melakukan tendangan ke arah Hidan. Hidan menahan tendangan Lee. "Round kick!" Lee tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia melakukan tendangan berputar menyerang Hidan, tapi tendangannya tetap tertahan oleh Hidan.

Lee melompat mundur dan gantian serangan dilakukan oleh Sakura yang melancarkan beberapa pukulan. Sama seperti serangan Lee sebelumnya, Hidan menahan serangan Sakura dengan sabitnya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" tiba-tiba gantian Hidan yang menyerang Sakura. Dia mengibaskan sabitnya dan mengincar leher gadis itu, tapi reflek Sakura lebih cepat. Dia berhasil merunduk.

"Hidden strike!" Sakura melakukan serangan **Hidden** **strike**, yaitu merupakan serangan dimana Sakura dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang musuh dan segera memukul musuh dari belakang.

JEDUAGH!.

Hidan terkena pukulam _Hidden_ _strike_ dari Sakura. Pria itu menatap marah pada Sakura sekarang.

"Kau membuatku marah gadis kecil! Tapi tak apa, justru itu membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk membunuh kalian semua!" kata Hidan tampak tidak menyukai kalau dirinya terkena pukulan dari Sakura, tapi sedetik kemudian muncul seringai di wajahnya. "TRANSFORM!" seketika pemuda itu berubah wujud, dia tampak lebih menyeramkan dari yang sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menghitam dengan garis-garis putih membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Di-dia menyeramkan sekali… " Yumiko langsung bergerak mundur tanpa sadar begitu dilihatnya wujud menyeramkan dari Hidan.

-ooo-

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, katakan padaku!" kata Shin yang bingung berada diantara Rei dan Sasuke yang membicarakan hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Sudah kukatakan orang itu bukan Sasuke! Tapi dia adalah _hacker_ lain yang menggantikan posisi Game master asli! Dari awal aku memang sudah mencurigainya! Kau pasti hacker yang diberikan julukan **Sky** **phantom**, tak salah lagi pasti kau!" kata Rei menuduh sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah seorang _hacker_ yang memanipulasi karakter Sasuke. Dan _hacker_ itu memiliki julukan _Sky_ _phantom_.

"Aku tak ada pilihan lain… Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui identitasku. " Balas 'Sasuke' yang akhirnya mengakui kalau dia bukanlah Sasuke yang asli. "Dan kau harus mati!" mendadak saja Sasuke palsu itu menembakkan sebuah tembakan angin yang dengan cepat melesat mengenai tubuh Rei (tembakan angin itu merupakan kekuatan kinetis yang dimiliki olehnya dan merupakan kekuatan aslinya, dia ahli menggunakan energy kinetis, dan tembakan itu merupakan gelombang _energy_ angin besar yang berbentuk seperti peluru). Rei yang terkena serangan itu langsung terdorong jauh.

"REII!" Shin yang melihatnya bergegas berlari untuk menghampiri pemuda itu, tapi gerakannya dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau akan mati bila berusaha menolongnya," ucapnya dengan tegas sambil menatap dingin Shin.

"Coba saja." Balas Shin yang tak gentar dan bersiap untuk melawannya.

-ooo-

"Kalau benar yang dikatakan Rei itu berarti kalian berada dipihak yang salah!" kata Shun yang sedang melawan Kimimaru.

"Tak ada benar dan salah disini, yang ada hanya menang atau kalah!" balas Kimimaru yang kemudian dia menghunuskan pedang esnya ke bahu kiri Shun dan melukai pemuda itu. Kimimaru menyeringai sedikit, lalu dia mencabut pedang tersebut dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

Saat Kimimaru melesatkan pedangnya ke sisi kanan Shun, pemuda itu berhasil mengelak sedikit. Kimimaru beralih mengibaskan pedangnya mengarah pada leher pemuda itu, Shun segera melompat salto ke belakang dan disaat pedang itu mengarah ke perutnya, dia menahan serangan itu dengan kedua bilah pedangnya.

Ditempat yang berbeda Aoki dan Akrhan melawan Shimizu dan juga Kuro. Pertempuran sengit terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak itu.

"Hotaro no hikari!" serbuan ratusan kunang-kunang yang berkilatan datang menyerang Aoki dan juga Arkhan.

"Yuki no sakkaku!" Aoki membalas serangan tersebut dengan jurus ilusi salju. Dan kemudian kunang-kunang itu malah berbalik menyerang Shimizu.

* * *

_ZRAAAAT… !_

"LEE!" Sakura berteriak kencang memanggil Lee yang akhirnya terluka oleh Hidan. Sebuah luka menganga tampak di bagian perut pemuda itu.

"Itu suara Sakura!" Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bergegas berlari ke ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Dia berlari cepat hingga tiba disuatu ruangan yang dia yakini dari sanalah dia seperti mendengar suara Sakura.

"Ceh… Pintunya tak bisa terbuka!" Naruto yang kesal memaksa untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

"Dobrak saja!" Reika mengusulkan untuk mendobrak pintu itu bersama-sama.

_BRUKH!._

Tapi percuma sekuat apapun mereka berusaha mendobraknya pintu itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Dicoba dengan menggunakan kekuatan saja, minggir semuanya!" Jiraiya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan besar untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"WATER BOOM!" suatu tembakan kekuatan air yang cukup besar diarahkan kepintu itu, tapi lagi-lagi usaha tersebut gagal. Pintu itu tetap berdiri kokoh.

"Tidak berhasil… " kata Neji yang hampir tidak percaya pintu itu tetap berdiri kuat disana meskipun sudah diserang dengan kekuatan yang besar seperti itu.

"Tampaknya tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Pintu itu terkunci dengan kekuatan lain." Kata Shikamaru yang merasa ada kekuatan besar yang menahan pintu tersebut.

"Erghh… Sial, sial, sial!" geram Naruto dengan penuh amarah. Dia memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke pintu itu sampai tanpa sadar tangannya berdarah.

"Na-Naruto… " Hinata ingin sekali menghibur Naruto, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tak menyangka keinginan Naruto untuk menolong Sakura sangat besar. Diam-diam Hinata berpikir, apakah Naruto akan mencemaskannya sama seperti ini bila dia berada dalam posisi seperti Sakura saat ini.

-ooo-

"Lee, bertahanlah!" Sakura memangku tubuh lemah Lee ke dalam pangkuannya. Lee terluka akibat melindunginya dari serangan Hidan barusan, dan Sakura sangat merasa bersalah melihat Lee terluka seperti ini karena melindunginya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sa-Sakura… A-aku hanya butuh istirahat… Aku merasa lelah… " kata Lee dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, dalam kondisi seperti itu dia masih tak ingin Sakura mencemaskannya.

"Lee, kumohon buka matamu!" Sakura mulai khawatir melihat Lee yang memejamkan matanya.

"Hehehehe, tampaknya dia akan menjadi tumbal pertama!" kata Hidan sambil menjilat sabitnya yang terdapat darah bekas Lee barusan. "Curse Mark," ucap Hidan tiba-tiba dan seketika luka yang ada di perut Lee berubah menjadi hitam seperti luka bakar.

"Ke-kenapa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan kaget melihat luka pada tubuh Lee menghitam tiba-tiba.

"DEATH CURSE!" Hidan melakukan tusukan pada jantungnya sendiri sambil menyeringai.

"Akh… " Lee yang berada dalam pangkuan Sakura ternyata terluka, terdapat bercak darah yang merembes dari dalam bajunya, darahnya semakin banyak. Dan darah itu berasal dari luka Lee yang ada di dadanya, luka itu muncul bersamaan saat Hidan menusuk dadanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" Taka menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan Yumiko dan Sakura memandang ngeri melihat Lee yang mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak dari dadanya.

"Sa-Sakura… Maaf… " kata Lee yang mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, tak lama dia menghilang.

'_Lee… Game over!'_ batin Taka dan Yumiko secara bersamaan melihat Lee game over di depan mata mereka sendiri.

"TIDAKKKKK! JOKERRR DIMANA KAUUU!" Sakura berteriak histeris sambil menangis dan tanpa sadar dia memanggil Joker untuk datang membantu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mampukah Sakura memenangkan pertarungan ini? Bagaimana dengan nasib Shun dan kawan-kawan? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Rei serta Shin? Apa alasan sebenarnya Orochimaru dan Joker menyembunyikan identitas Gaara?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama skill dan lain-lain, jujur gak gampang buat adaptasi, gue harus samain gaya penulisan gue sama Yuki dan nama skill dari masing-masing OC yang sangat bervariasi itu, dan gue juga harus baca ulang lagi (meskipun gue sendiri yang mengkonsep tetep gue baca ulang soalnya yang nulis tetep bukan gue).

Gue lagi planning buat Part 2 yang mau pesen tempat bisa bilang ke gue. Ah, gue sendiri punya banyak tokoh favorite OC disini, gue suka Reika, Nyx dan Shouta hahahaha.

Sekilas pengalaman gue main game, gue pernah jalan-jalan di hutan sendirian (level gue baru level 10) pas lagi jalan tau tau gue ditebas sama seekor Assassin! Dengan damage 9999! Bikin kepala gue emosi. Pas berhasil bunuh gue itu Assassin jalan ngelayap sambil ketawa, ternyata di depan dia ada seekor MVP lagi nongkrong dan dia terbantai sama MVP itu hehehehe.

.

.

**"It's hurt but I want to live".**


	45. Neverland : Doubt and Trust

Riku : Adegan battle disini banyak yang gue cut, maafkan diriku karena otakku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan benar (lagi gaje kumat). Mungkin gue bakal kembali mempertemukan execute staff nanti dan siap-siap buat Reiki buat balas dendam hahaha. Gue masih berusaha untuk baca satu-satu biar cerita yang gue tulis nyambung sama cerita sebelumnya, semoga belum ada yang melenceng. Disini gue menguak bagian penting lagi. Siap-siap sama kejutan besar nantinya (tapi kayaknya udah pada tau apaan). Dan soal judul untuk chapter ini menggambarkan keraguan Joker mengenai dirinya sendiri. Oke, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Warning : T rate semi M, Chara death, ada OC, bahasa gamers.

Pairing : Hint.

Dsiclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.

This story belong to Me and Yuki.

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 44**

**(Between Doubt and Trust!)**

**.**

"Tapi sensei, kalau Gaara adalah Game master kenapa dia menjadi pemain biasa?" tanya Asakura penasaran apa yang membuat Gaara melepas posisinya sebagai Game master. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Gaara adalah Game master.

"Sudah kubilang dia harus melaksanakan misi dan untuk menjalankannya dia harus menjadi pemain biasa, karena kalau dia masih menjadi Game master dia tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Orochimaru sambil setengah menghela napas.

"Sensei apa misi yang dilakukan Gaara itu adalah _lost child_?" tanya Shiryu mencoba untuk menebak.

"Kau benar sekali. Misi itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para pemain, maka untuk itu, Gaara melepas posisinya sebagai Game master untuk menjalankan misi _lost_ _child_. Selain itu dia juga harus menyelamatkan Sasuke, tapi tak kusangka dia tak berhasil dan malah berakhir seperti ini." Orochimaru menjelaskan kalau Gaara melepaskan statusnya sebagai Game master untuk menjalani misi _lost_ _child_ sekaligus untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau Gaara adalah Game master kenapa Sasuke bisa muncul sebagai Game master? Dia bahkan memiliki fasilitas dan tempat yang sama seperti Game master?" tanya Ino dengan bingung.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau… Karena aku sudah berada disini bersamaan dengan Sasuke." Jawab Orochimaru, ternyata dia sudah berada di Neverland bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sasuke.

"Jadi? Apa sensei tau dimana Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke juga ada disini? Atau sensei yang menculiknya? Atau… Sasuke itu Joker?" tanya Asakura langsung mengeluarkan sederet pertanyaan kepada Orochimaru. Menurutnya kalau Orochimaru masuk bersamaan dengan Sasuke berarti dia harusnya tau kemana hilangnya pemuda itu.

"Yang aku tau, Sasuke menjalankan misi bersama dengan Joker. Setelah itu aku tak tau apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Kemudian aku datang menemui Joker mengajaknya berkerja sama untuk mendapatkan Pandora box," ucap Orochimaru mengatakan kalau tujuannya adalah Pandora box, begitu juga dengan Joker. "Tapi tak kusangka kalau Kabuto datang kemari dan berusaha merebut Pandora box." Lanjutnya lagi mengatakan kalau Kabuto juga mengincar Pandora box.

"Tapi ada yang menjadi pikiranku selama ini… Kenapa Rei bisa memiliki kunci Pandora box? Dan kelihatannya dia hapal sekali dengan semua misi yang ada di _game_. Jujur saja aku mengira kalau dia adalah Game master dan berusaha menutupi kebenarannya dengan membuat alibi kalau dia adalah _hacker_ biar tak ada yang mencurigainya. Dan diam-diam dia membantu kita dan memastkan kita berhasil untuk menjalankan misi." Kata Ino yang ternyata bisa juga memiliki pemikiran sedalam itu.

"Apa? Kau bilang Rei? Hmm, dia ada disini juga rupanya. Tapi kenapa aku tak melihatnya… " tanya Orochimaru yang akhirnya malah bergumam sendiri sambil berpikir kenapa dia tidak melihat Rei dari awal.

"Itu pasti karena Rei terus bersembunyi, sigh... " celetuk Asakura yang masih sebal dengan sikap Rei selama ini.

"Sensei kenal anak itu?" tanya Shiryu menayakan apa Orochimaru itu mengenal Rei.

"Dia bukan Game master. Tapi posisi dia adalah Sub Game master sekaligus _hacker_. Harusnya dia yang menggantikan posisi Gaara, tapi dia sendiri terlibat di dalam masalahnya, jadi dia juga meninggalkan posisinya. Makanya kekosongan posisi yang terjadi ditempati _hacker _yang menyamar menjadi Game master." Orochimaru menjelaskan identitas Rei yang sebenarnya kepada Ino dan yang lain.

"Cih, anak itu benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan identitas!" desis Asakura sedikit kesal juga dengan sikap berpura-pura Rei yang dia tunjukkan selama di dalam Neverland.

"Sebenarnya Rei terlibat dalam masalah apa?" akhirnya Chouji buka suara juga. Dari tadi dia bingung harus berkomentar apa, karena dia sendiri sibuk untuk mencerna semua perkataan Orochimaru.

"Lebih baik kalian tanya sendiri langsung padanya nanti." Bukannya memberitahu Orochimaru malah menyuruh mereka untuk mencari tau sendiri.

* * *

"Lari lebih cepat lagi!" Rei akhirnya membawa Shin untuk lari dari kejaran Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita harus lari? Kita hadapai bersama pasti bisa!" kata Shin yang sangat tidak menyukai ide Rei untuk melarikan diri, itu sama sekali bukan tindakan yang ada di dalam kamusnya.

"Jangan banyak protes!" sambar Rei malah menyuruh Shin untuk diam. Mereka terus berlari melewati semak-semak hutan. "Sembunyi disana!" Rei menunjuk sebuah batu besar yang tertutup oleh semak-semak dan lumut untuk bersembunyi. Shin tak punya piliha lain selain mengikuti Rei, sungguh sangat tidak tepat kalau saat ini mereka berdebat.

-ooo-

"SAKURAAAA!" Naruto berteriak memanggil-manggil Sakura. Dia sangat khawatir begitu mendengar teriakan gadis itu dari dalam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam?" Hinata menatap cemas ke arah ruangan tersebut.

"Apapun itu pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu di dalam… " timpal Hery dengan serius.

"Kurang ajar… " tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh Naruto. Tubuh pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh cahaya merah yang meletup-letup dari tubuhnya bagaikan lidah api.

"Hey, Naruto lo kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang melihat keanehan pada tubuh Naruto. Dia mencoba untuk mendekati temannya tapi segera dicegah oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan Kiba." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba yang merupakan isyarat agar pemuda itu tidak mendekati Naruto dulu. Kiba akhirnya tak jadi mendekati Naruto.

-ooo-

"Tch! Bersembunyi dimana mereka!" desis Sasuke kesal sambil mencari-cari dua orang buruannya, yaitu Rei dan Shin.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Kayaknya cepat atau lambat kita bakal ketahuan… " kata Rei sambil berbisik pada Shin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Rei… " balas Shin menyuruh Rei untuk diam. Dia menatap khawatir pada Rei yang terluka akibat serangan Sasuke sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tampak pucat dan darah mengalir pada sisi kiri bagian perutnya.

"Shin… Gue mau lo bawa ini dan berikan pada Joker… " Rei mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shin begitu melihat sebuah buku berwarna biru yang bertuliskan _Black note_.

"Pokoknya kasih ke Joker, jangan sampai jatuh ke siapapun karena buku itu-" belum sempat Rei menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul Sasuke dari belakang mereka dan menyerang keduanya.

"Rupanya kalian disini!" Sasuke membelah batu besar itu dengan Katana miliknya. Reflek Shin dan Rei langsung melompat menghindar. Shin dengan cepat memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas miliknya sebelum Sasuke melihatnya. "Akan ku mulai dari kau!" kata Sasuke yang berniat mengincar Shin.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Rei segera berlari menghadang serangan Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Shin. "Lawanmu adalah aku!" Rei mendorong Sasuke ke belakang dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

"Tsk… " Sasuke menahan serangan itu.

"Cepat pergi Shin! Lo satu-satunya harapan gue!" Rei menoleh ke belakang sambil memerintahkan Shin untuk lari dari sana.

"Erghh… Aku mengerti!" Shin akhirnya terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Rei disana, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu. Tapi yang dikatakan Rei benar, dia harus pergi dan menyampaikan amanat dari Rei untuk Joker karena itu lebih penting.

* * *

**Blazing temple...**

.

.

"Sakura memanggilku… Tapi aku tak bisa membantunya… Apa yang terjadi? Anak-anak yang kulihat itu… Sakura… " terlihat Joker sedang berdiri di luar kuil. Dia ingin sekali masuk tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak keinginannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia seperti melihat sekelebatan ingatan yang melintas di dalam pikirannya.

**Joker flashback.**

"_Lihat pohon Sakura itu… Tempat ini akan jadi tempat rahasia kita!". Terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum, sepertinya gadis kecil itu sedang menatap seseorang di sebelahnya. Dia menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura besar di depannya._

_.  
_

"_Aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti!" dan muncul gambar lain dimana kali ini Sakura sedang memasang wajah cemberut dengan kesal._

_.  
_

"_Apa kita tersesat?" kali ini terlihat Sakura yang menunjukkan muka cemas sambil berjalan. Dia sepertinya sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang._

_.  
_

"_Uwaaaa! Tunggu aku!" Sakura terlihat tengah berlari mengejar seseorang dan di belakangnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengejarnya._

_.  
_

"_Hehehehe… " dia juga melihat sosok Sakura kecil yang sedang tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona. Ada seseorang yang menepuk kepala gadis itu._

_.  
_

_Terakhir dia melihat gambaran dimana Sakura kecil menangis lalu muncul Sasuke dan Naruto menghampirinya._

"_Jangan menangis, ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap pada Sakura lalu mengajak gadis itu pergi._

**End flashback.**

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi seperti itu Joker." Muncul Kabuto secara tiba-tiba di belakang Joker.

"Kau… ?" Joker beralih memandang Kabuto dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Rupanya dia masih belum begitu ingat padaku… Mungkin karena Pandora box masih terkunci.'_ Batin Kabuto sambil memamerkan seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bicara padamu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan, kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Balas Kabuto yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Joker.

Joker kembali menatap kuil di depannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia menyadari kehadiran Sakura telah membangkitkan suatu kenangan yang tersimpan begitu dalam di otaknya. Membangkitkan perasaan yang begitu dalam terhadap Sakura.

'_Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati? Tidak… Aku yakin aku masih hidup… Permainan ini harus terus berjalan sampai akhir.'_ Terlihat Joker sendiri sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, bahkan dia sendiri mulai meragukan eksistensi dirinya, apakah dia benar-benar masih hidup atau dia sudah mati dan hanya menjadi ilusi.

Disisi lain tempat dimana pertempuran antara Shun, Aoki dan Arkhan melawan Kimimaru, Kuro dan Shimizu, disaat mereka tengah bertarung muncul Kabuto.

.

.

"Kita mundur." Kata pemuda berkacamata itu menyuruh Kimimaru, Kuro dan Shimizu mundur.

"Apa katamu? Mundur? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shimizu yang tak ingin pergi tanpa Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan kita mundur! Apa kau mau melanggar perintah? Sasuke pasti tak akan senang kalau mengetahuinya." Balas Kabuto yang memaksa menyuruh mereka semua mundur.

"Ugh… Baiklah!" mau tak mau Shimizu mematuhi perkataan Kabuto karena dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa.

"Kalian bertiga beruntung kali ini, tapi pada kesempatan lain aku akan menghabisi kalian," ucap Kimimaru yang sudah berubah wujud ke dalam wujud yang lain. Dia melompat mundur dan berdiri di sebelah Kabuto dan mengembalikan wujud aslinya. Mereka semua akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Shun dan yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua pergi?" tanya Shun dengan heran mengapa Kabuto menyuruh mereka semua untuk mundur, ditambah lagi mereka meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Itu tak penting. Kita harus segera mencari Rei dan juga Shin." Sambar Aoki mengingatkan Shun kalau Shin dan Rei harus diselamatkan, dia khawatir kalau kedua orang itu tak bisa menghadapi Sasuke.

"Kau benar ayo pergi!" dengan cepat mereka segera bergegas untuk mencari Shin dan juga Rei.

.

.

_Jreb…_

Sasuke tampaknya berhasil menghunuskan pedangnya tepat mengenai dada kiri Rei. Dan tusukkan pedang itu membuat lawannya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"Kau bodoh Sky! Kau mau saja diperalat Kabuto tanpa tau permasalahannya!" sambil menahan sakit ditubuhnya dia menahan tangan Sky yang dia sebut-sebut itu.

"Tujuanku hanya untuk mengalahkanmu, dan aku tak peduli meski harus terjun ke dalam permainan yang berbahaya ini." Balas Sky yang sedang menyamar jadi Sasuke itu. Sepertinya dari awal dia memang sudah tau kalau Kabuto hanya memperalat kemampuannya saja, tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena tujuan utamanya untuk mengalahkan Rei. Dia masih tidak terima kalau dulu dia dikalahkan oleh anak itu di dalam sebuah _Cyber_ _war_.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi! Tapi aku akan kembali mengalahkanmu disini!" Rei menguatkan tangannya untuk menahan tangan Sky.

"Ck… Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Sky merasakan kalau Rei akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Dia segera berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi sayang Rei menahannya terlalu kuat.

"Ayo kita mati bersama Sky… Holy dragon sword!" tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir di tempat keduanya berpijak dan dari dalam lingkaran tersebut muncul cahaya putih yang sangat terang menjulang tinggi sampai ke atas langit.

.

.

"Shun, disana ada cahaya!" Arkhan menunjuk sebuah sinar terang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kemungkinan Shin dan Rei ada disana. Ayo pergi!" Shun dan yang lain bergegas pergi menuju ke tempat cahaya itu berasal, dia berharap semoga saja dia belum terlambat.

-ooo-

"Kurang ajar… !" geram Sky dengan kesal begitu dia tau kalau posisinya saat ini berada dalam bahaya.

Tak lama dari cahaya itu muncul seekor naga putih dari bawah mereka yang berputar melingkari mereka berdua. Sang naga berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sky dengan mata merahnya yang menyala, kemudian naga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras. Naga itu kembali berputar dan dengan cepat dia terbang menerjang tubuh Sky juga Rei secara bersamaan. Sky akhirnya hancur, naga itu kemudian menghilang.

"Itu Rei!" Shun yang baru tiba segera menghampiri Rei yang sedang menahan dirinya sendiri dengan pedang yang dia cabut dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Rei, kemana Shin?" tanya Aoki begitu tiba di depan Rei.

"Gue menyuruh Shin untuk pergi… Mungkin saat ini dia sedang pergi menuju _Blazing temple_… " jawab Rei dengan napas yang setengah-setengah, terlihat sekali dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"Kau terluka, aku akan mengobatimu!" kata Aoki sambil mencoba untuk mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhan untuk Rei.

"Percuma, gue udah kena jurus kutukan… _Life_ _point_ gue bakal terus berkurang sampai nol tanpa bisa dicegah." Rei mencegah Aoki yang ingin mengobatinya.

"Kalau begitu kau masih ada pil itu, kan?" tanya Shun sambil mengingat pil yang diberikan Rei pada Shouta.

"Pil itu hanya ada satu. Sudahlah daripada itu, sebelum _life_ _point _gue habis ada yang mau gue bicarain dan gue minta kalian dengar ini baik-baik," ucap Rei sambil menatap Shun dan yang lainnya dengan serius. "Kalian harus membantu Joker sampai akhir… Karena yang menulis Pandora box itu adalah dia dan dia membutuhkan pertolongan kita semua. Dengan mendapatkan semua Pandora box ada kemungkinan Joker dapat mengingat kejadian yang dia alami." Kata Rei yang memberitahukan kalau yang menulis surat di dalam Pandora box itu adalah joker sendiri.

"Lalu apa kau tau siapa Joker yang sebenarnya?" tanya Shun menanyakan jati diri Joker. Dia yakin kalau Rei mengetahui identitas Joker selama ini.

"Sekarang gue udah yakin kalau Joker itu adalah… Dia adalah Sa… " ucapan Rei berakhir begitu saja, yang mampu terdengar oleh Shun hanya dua kata itu 'Sa… ' sedangkan kata lainnya tidak terdengar karena Rei sudah terlanjur menghilang.

"Apa maksudnya adalah Sasuke? Joker selama ini adalah Sasuke?" tanya Shun sambil memikirkan kata-kata Rei barusan.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat Ino dan yang lainnya, mereka kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja hadir diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari Pein?" tanya Orochimaru begitu melihat pemuda berambut _orange _jabrik mendatanginya. Sekilas pemuda itu seperti Naruto.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini." Balas pemuda bernama Pein itu dengan datar sambil menunjukkan sebuah _jewel_ berwarna merah senja kepada Ino dan kawan-kawan.

"I-itu jewel _lost_ _child_, kan?" kata Asakura sambil menunjuk jewel yang berada di atas tangan pemuda itu.

"Benar, aku adalah salah satu _lost_ child yang harus kalian hadapi. Tapi aku sudah bosan menunggu terlalu lama disini, jadi kuberikan saja pada kalian." Jawabnya dengan enteng dan membiarkan _jewel _itu terbang mendekati Asakura. "Ambil dan berikan pada Joker, katakan padanya dia tak seharusnya berada disini dia harus kembali ke dunianya… Sampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalku untuknya." Kata Pein lagi sambil menitipkan sebuah pesan kepada Asakura untuk disampaikan pada Joker, tak lama sosok Pein menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Ino dan yang lain hanya saling pandang sambil mencoba menerka apa maksud perkataan dari Pein barusan.

"Tak usah banyak berpikir lagi, cepat kalian pergi temui Joker dan suruh Sakura untuk segera menyelesaikan misi. Yang tersisa kini tinggal tiga _lost child_. Aku akan membukakan portal untuk kalian." Kata Orochimaru langsung membuka portal dan menyuruh mereka berempat untuk segera pergi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat masuk!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar melihat ke empat orang itu hanya bengong.

"Ba-baiklah! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" balas Asakura sambil memasukkan _jewel _yang dia dapat tadi ke dalam tas. Asakura, Ino, Chouji dan Shiryu segera memasuki portal.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Next : Kakuzu akan bergabung dengan Sakura, muncul dua musuh baru dan perjalanan menuju Rosemary Kingdom.**

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Sorry chapter ini pendek, tapi chapter ini merupakan chapter persiapan untuk next chapter yang bakal gue ketik lebih panjang. Saran, ide, kritik, atau tanya-tanya? Silahkan ke review atau PM gue langsung. Flame? Asal sesuai ketentuan yang sering gue tulis, kalo di luar itu gue apus, dan jangan ngamuk kalo gue apus gara-gara flame anda melenceng.

Cyber war itu perang antara sesama hacker dan hacker itu terbagi tiga kubu (white hat, black hat, dan gray hat) Rei kubu white dan Sky kubu Black.

**Best thanks to Sky phantom.**

.

.

**"You'll never know if you never try!".**


	46. Neverland : The lost prince of doll

Riku : Rei sengaja gue bikin _game_ _over_, biar begunua dikit daripada kabur melulu. Untuk Pein sekali-kali jadi baiklah (untuk kali ini) dia bukan final boss dan sorry kalo penampakan dia cuma sekelebatan, soalnya tujuan dia sama kayak Orochimaru dan Joker, jadi sebagai orang yang bertujuan sama, dia bantu Sakura cs. Di chapter sebelumnya gue udah kasih hint penting yang bakalan dibahas di part II. Siap-siap di Rosemary kingdom gue mau mencoba mendeskripsikan kostum mereka nanti. wish me luck (ada yang nyadar kalo kalimat ini kaya nama sebuah iklan?) and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Warning : T semi M, chara death, bahasa gamers, ada OC.

Pairing : Untuk sementara masih hint tapi gue dan Yuki sepakat bakal kasih pair nanti.

Dsiclaimer : Naruto dkk punya MK (Masashi Kishimoto) kecuali OC.

This story belong to me and Yuki.

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 45**

**(Kakuzu and the lost doll)**

**.**

"Keterlaluan… ! Buka pintunya!" Naruto masih menggeram kesal sambil memukul-mukul pintu tersebut dan cahaya merah yang meletup keluar dari tubuhnya semakin membesar.

"BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan amarah yang berkecamuk. Tercipta sebuah gelombang kekuatan yang begitu besar disekitar mereka dan gelombang besar itu mampu meruntuhkan pintu tersebut.

"Na… Naruto… ?" Sakura yang terlihat sedang terduduk dengan tubuh penuh luka langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Naruto… " Taka yang kondisinya juga terlihat penuh luka disana-sini sama kagetnya seperti Sakura. Dia tak menyangka kalau Naruto berhasil menemukan mereka. Yumiko tampak pingsan dan _Queen_ Marie sedang melindungi gadis itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten yang menjadi orang pertama yang lari menghampiri mereka semua dan disusul yang lainnya.

"Apa dia yang menjadi lawan kalian?" tanya Neji sambil menatap sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan wujud yang menyeramkan di depan mereka.

"Ternyata dapat bala bantuan ya? Ck, bikin kesal saja! Tapi terserahlah, mau sebanyak apapun kalian akan tetap mati!" kata Hidan sambil menyiapkan sabitnya untuk melakukan serangan.

"Ayo hadapi kami!" kata Reika yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan dua pedang yang menjadi andalannya kini.

"Biar aku saja yang melawannya." Naruto segera maju ke depan dan meminta yang lainnya untuk mundur.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Kau tak mungkin melawannya sendiri!" sambar Taka yang merasa tak yakin kalau Naruto mampu melawan kekuatan Hidan hanya seorang diri.

"Itu benar Naruto! Jangan bertindak sendiri! Hey, kau dengar tidak?" timpal Kiba yang juga tidak setuju kalau Naruto maju sendirian. Tapi sepertinya ucapan Kiba tidak didengar oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut terus melangkah maju sendirian.

"Naruto!" Kiba dan Reika berusaha menyusul Naruto tapi Jiraiya sudah mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja dia melakukan yang ingin dia lakukan," ucap Jiraiya meminta yang lain untuk membiarkan Naruto melawan Hidan sendirian.

"Naruto… " Sakura melihat Naruto yang sangat marah dan ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat temannya itu semarah ini. Naruto berdiri tepat di sebelahnya kini.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Sakura selama Sasuke tidak ada! Tak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun melukai teman-temanku!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hidan. Tubuh Naruto tampak keluar seperti jilatan-jilatan api berwarna merah, dan bola matanya juga ikut berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau berani sekali menghadapiku seorang diri bocah! Dengan apa kau akan melawanku, hah?" Hidan berdiri dengan gaya yang sok sambil memberi tatapan meremehkan pada Naruto.

"Dengan tangan kosong, akan kuhabisi kau dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit," ucap Naruto yang akan mengalahkan Hidan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JANGAN BERCANDA KAU BOCAH!" tawa Hidan meledak, dia merasa kesal karena sudah diremehkan oleh seorang anak kecil seperti Naruto. Terpancing emosi Hidan segera maju untuk menyerang Naruto sambil mengayunkan sabitnya dengan cepat.

"Thousand men… " dengan tenang Naruto mengkontrol kekuatannya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah menduplikat dirinya menjadi ribuan yang memenuhi kuil tersebut. Duplikat-duplikat itu mengepung Hidan dari segala penjuru. Hidan yang menyadari dia terkepung langsung menggeram marah.

"AYO SERANGGGG!" secara serempak Naruto beserta duplikat-duplikatnya maju menyerang Hidan sambil berteriak.

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus kembali? Bukankah Sasuke sedang melawan Rei? Kita harus kembali kesana dan mencari Sasuke!" kata Shimizu yang berniat untuk kembali ke tempat tadi dan mencari Sasuke disana.

"Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh keluar tanpa seijin dariku!" balas Kabuto yang marah kepada Shimizu dan melarang gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Aku disini karena ada Sasuke! Jadi kau tak berhak mengaturku apalagi menghalangiku!" tatap Shimizu dengan penuh amarah ke Kabuto. Apa hak dia untuk melarangnya pergi, karena selama ini hanya Sasuke yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Kimimaru urus dia… " Kabuto segera melirik Kimimaru dan memberi isyarat kepada pemuda itu untuk menangkap Shimizu. Kimimaru tak berkomentar banyak, dia hanya melakukan gerakan sedikit untuk memanggil kekuatannya.

"Torikago… " Kimimaru mengurung Shimizu dan juga Kuro di dalam sangkar miliknya.

"Kimimaru! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bebaskan aku!" Shimizu begitu sadar dirinya terperangkap segera berteriak pada Kimimaru meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Ikut aku Kimimaru, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Kabuto mengajak Kimimaru pergi bersamanya ke ruangan lain. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Shimizu dan Kuro disana.

-ooo-

**Toy's City...**

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di _Toy's city_… Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Asakura pada yang lainnya sambil menanyakan pendapat apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Entahlah… Kau ada usul Shiryu?" Ino melirik Shiryu sambil bertanya, mungkin saja pemuda itu punya pendapat.

"Aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana… Masalahnya aku tidak tau dimana _Blazing_ _temple_ berada." Jawab Shiryu yang juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kurasa kita tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu disini dan berharap mereka melewati kota ini." Timpal Asakura dengan santai sambil menyeruput jus apel miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang kota!" Ino bergegas pergi keluar menuju gerbang kota.

"Ino!" Asakura mencoba untuk mencegah gadis itu tapi Chouji menahan Asakura.

"Biarkan saja Asakura. Ino kalau sudah punya keinginan tak bisa ditahan, jadi biarkan saja dia menunggu di depan," ucapnya meminta Asakura dan Shiryu untuk memaklumi sikap Ino.

-ooo-

"He-hebat… Hebat Naruto! Kau berhasil!" Taka berseru takjub melihat Naruto mampu mengalahkan Hidan seorang diri.

"Hehehehe!" balas Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir.

"Dasar… " Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kau luar biasa Naruto." Bahkan Sai juga ikut memuji Naruto.

"Heheheh jangan terlalu memuji, ah! Nanti aku jadi melayang nih!" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Sakura… Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Ayo bangun." Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih… " Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan segera berdiri.

"Ini… " Naruto memberikan _jewel_ berwarna lavender kepada Sakura. Gadis itu segera menyimpannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskan kami!" secara serempak anak-anak yang ada disana mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya karena sudah terbebas dari Hidan.

"Yah, sama-sama! Sekarang ayo kita keluar." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

.

.

"Kalian berhasil membebaskan kuil dari kegelapan yang disebabkan Hidan!" anak laki-laki yang menunggu mereka di luar kuil segera berlari senang menghampiri teman-temannya yang berhasil dibebaskan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu!" balas Naruto sambil menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih! Kami juga akan berjuang untuk membangun kuil kembali! Kami akan memulainya dari sekarang!" anak laki-laki itu berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat. Akhirnya baik anak laki-laki itu juga anak-anak lainnya bergegas masuk kuil untuk memperbaiki kuil mereka yang hancur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" muncul Joker yang berjalan mendekati Sakura dan yang lainnya.

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Sakura ke wajah Joker. Baik Joker dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungiku? Tapi kenapa kau yang pergi sendiri! Kau membiarkan kami kehilangan Lee!" gadis itu membentak Joker dengan penuh kekesalan dan juga kekecewaan.

"Aku… " saat Joker ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja muncul Shin yang sepertinya sangat tergesa-gesa berlari menuju mereka.

"SAKURAAA!" pemuda itu meneriaki Sakura dari kejauhan sambil membawa-bawa sebuah buku yang dia peluk erat.

"Itu Shin," ucap Magica yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Shin.

"Semoga saja dia tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah dengan kita." Celetuk Kiba dengan penuh waspada.

.

"Syukurlah kalian masih disini," ucap Shin dengan lega. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencari kami?" tanya Magica yang penasaran, kalau Shin mencari mereka pasti ada apa-apa dan bisa jadi berhubungan dengan Gaara.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan buku ini pada Joker. Rei memintaku untuk mengantarkan ini, katanya Joker harus melihat dan membaca isinya. Ambillah!" Shin menyerahkan buku tersebut ke tangan Joker.

"Kau bertemu dengan kakakku? Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Shouta langsung maju ke depan Shin.

"Aku… Tidak tau… " jawab Shin sambil setengah menunduk. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Shouta, terlihat sekali anak itu sangat mencemaskan Rei.

"Tapi, kau bilang buku itu dari kakakku. Masa Shin-senpai tidak tau dimana dia sekarang?" Shouta tampaknya masih memaksa menanyakan dimana kakakknya saat ini.

"Rupanya kalian semua masih ada disini!" gak lama muncul Shun bersama dengan Aoki dan Arkhan. Ketiganya berlari menghampiri Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Shin! Ternyata kau tidak apa-apa, baguslah." Aoki berkata dengan lega saat melihat Shin berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Shin hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Aoki.

"Semuanya dengar, aku punya kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk." Shun menatap yang lainnya dengan serius membuat suasana jadi hening sesaat. Naruto langsung menelan ludah mempersiapkan mental berita apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Shun.

"Sasuke yang kita lihat sebagai Game master, dia bukanlah Game master yang asli dan dia juga bukanlah Sasuke yang asli." Shun menjelaskan kalau Sasuke bukanlah sosok Sasuke yang asli juga bukanlah Game master yang sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu!" sambar Naruto yang langsung tertawa senang. Terlihat wajah-wajah lega yang memancar dari muka teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura.

"Ternyata benar-benar bukan Sasuke… Ba-baguslah… Aku sudah merasakannya sejak awal kalau dia bukan Sasuke… Sob… " Sakura saking senangnya mengetahui kalau sosok itu bukanlah Sasuke yang asli tanpa sadar menangis karena bahagia.

"Sakura jangan menangis! Kau seharusnya gembira mendapat kabar itu." sambar Temari yang heran melihat Sakura malah menangis seperti ini.

"Aku menangis karena aku merasa lega!" jawab Sakura yang mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Tapi kau tau darimana kabar itu Shun?" tanya Shikamaru dengan rasa ingin tau, darimana Shun mendapat kebenaran itu.

"Kami tau dari Rei, bahkan orang itu sudah mengaku sendiri." Jawab Shin yang memang mendengar langsung pengakuan dari orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sky phantom oleh Rei.

"Lalu dimana orang itu? Ayo kita hajar dia! Beraninya menyamar sebagai Sasuke!" balas Naruto yang bersemangat ingin bertarung dengan Sasuke palsu itu.

"Tak perlu, dia sudah _game over_… Dia dikalahkan oleh Rei tapi… " Shun terdiam sejenak. "Mereka berdua sama-sama _game_ _over_… " Lanjutnya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kakakku… _Game_ _over_… " Shouta nyaris tidak percaya mendengar kabar buruk dari Shun.

" … " Keadaan menjadi Hening. Mereka terdiam semua, setelah Lee mereka juga harus kehilangan Rei. Yah, meskipun anak itu sedikit menyebalkan dengan sikapnya tapi biar bagaimanapun dia tetap mereka, ditambah lagi dia _game_ _over _karena melawan Sasuke palsu yang identitasnya berhasil dia bongkar.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok tak dikenal yang datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah, matanya menatap tajam pada orang tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Kakuzu." Jawab sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

* * *

**Inside the tower...**

.

.

"Kabuto benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia mengurung kita disini! Menyebalkan!" Shimizu yang masih terperangkap terus saja marah-marah dan memaki-maki Kabuto.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu jadi merasa lelah sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Gadis itu duduk sambil memeluk lutut dan menopang dagu mungilnya di atas lututnya.

"Sasuke… Kau dimana?" gumam gadis itu memikirkan keadaan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Please don't cry my lady… " tanpa terduga Kuro, NPC yang selama ini lebih banyak diam dan hanya bergerak karena perintah Shimizu tiba-tiba saja memeluk gadis itu dari samping. Shimizu sedikit terkejut denga perlakuan Kuro yang tak biasa itu.

"Lend me your shoulder Kuro… I feel sleepy… " Shimizu akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kuro. Dia memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

-ooo-

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku?" disisi lain sepertinya Kakuzu sedang meminta bantuan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan memangnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketus, dia merasa sedang _bad_ _mood_ karena berita tidak enak yang baru dia dapat sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sasori yang diberi julukan **Prince of doll**. Dia adalah boneka sihir yang berasal dari _Carnaval_ _town _dan menghilang sudah sangat lama. Aku sudah mencarinya dan kabar terakhir boneka itu, maksudku Sasori berada di **Rosemary kingdom**, tapi karena statusku sebagai _Bounty hunter_, aku tidak masuk ke tempat itu. Apa kalian bisa membawaku kesana?" Kakuzu menjelaskan apa permasalahannya dan dia sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari Sakura dan yang lain.

"Permisi!" belum sempat Sakura menjawab tiba-tiba muncul seekor kelinci yang membawa tas besar berwarna biru laut. Kelinci itu mengenakan seragam, kemeja berwarna indigo dengan dasi merah serta topi seperti polisi berwarna indigo juga dengan pinggiran depannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Aku datang mau mengantarkan undangan ini!" kelinci itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat undangan lalu diberikannya kepada Sakura. Setelah itu kelinci tersebut pergi lagi.

"Surat undangan apa ini?" Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri melihat surat undangan putih dengan bross mawar yang terdapat pada pembuka surat tersebut.

"Itu merupakan ciri khas dari kerajaan _Rosemary_, kerajaan ayahku. Tak salah lagi surat itu dari _Rosemary kingdom_!" sambar _Queen_ Marie yang mengenali bross mawar merah yang menjadi cirri khas _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Cepat buka suratnya Sakura!" Nyx dengan tak sabar menyuruh Sakura membukanya, dia ingin tau apa isi dari surat itu, jarang-jarang mereka dapat undangan dari sebuah kerjaan besar. Sakura mengangguk cepat dan membukanya.

"Kepada putriku _Queen_ Marie, ayah tau kau sekarang sedang menjalani misi membantu Joker. Ayah menyesal telah memberimu hukuman, maka dari itu ayah ingin mencabut hukuman itu. Ayah minta kau datang kemari bersama dengan Joker. Ayah memaafkan kalian berdua." Sakura membacakan isi surat tersebut yang kurang lebih isinya meminta agar _Queen_ Marie kembali pulang ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ bersama dengan Joker.

"Kabar bagus _Queen_ Marie! Hubunganmu dengan Joker direstui!" sambar Yumiko langsung melompat senang sambil memegang tangan _Queen_ Marie. Dia turut senang kalau _Queen_ Marie akhirnya mendapat kebahagiaan.

"I-iya… " balas _Queen_ Marie tersenyum tipis, entahlah dia merasa ragu apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak. Lagipula dia sendiri tidak tau pendapat Joker soal ini.

"Kau kenapa _Queen_ Marie? Kok kelihatannya kau tidak senang?" tanya Yumiko bingung melihat sikap _Queen_ Marie yang tidak terlihat senang itu.

"Bukan begitu… Aku senang kok, ha-hanya saja… Joker bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai ini?" balas _Queen_ Marie yang kemudian melirik Joker yang tampak biasa-biasa saja dengan berita baik tersebut. Tentu dapat dimengerti alasan _Queen_ Marie bersikap seperti itu, NPC itu takut kalau Joker tidak sependapat dengannya atau menolak untuk datang. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Joker dengan tatapan –awas saja kalau dia sampai menyakiti perasaan _Queen_ Marie kali ini-.

"Kita pergi kesana dulu, lagipula bukankah itu artinya kita bisa menolong Kakuzu?" jawab Joker yang ternyata alasan dia untuk setuju ikut karena Kakuzu, dan sudah bisa dipastikan Kakuzu ada kaitannya dengan _lost_ _child_ atau dia adalah _lost_ _child_ itu sendiri.

"Jadi kalian bersedia untuk membantuku?" tanya Kakuzu yang merasa kalau perkataan Joker barusan menandakan kalau mereka akan membantunya.

"Sepertinya begitu… " balas Sakura sambil sedikit melirik Joker.

**Notice : Kakuzu and the lost doll, opened.**

Ternyata muncul _notice board_ yang menyatakan kalau misi lain sudah terbuka. Dan Kakuzu merupakan salah satu _lost child_ juga.

"Misi lain sudah terbuka! Ayo ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_!" Naruto yang sudah tak sabar langsung meminta untuk segera pergi ke _Rosemary kingdom_.

"Tak usah terburu-buru. Ada baiknya kita pergi ke desa terdekat untuk mengobati luka Sakura dan yang lain." Balas Joker sambil melirik Sakura, Yumiko dan Taka yang bisa dibilang keadaannya tidak cukup baik dengan luka disana-sini.

"Kali ini gue setuju sama Joker, jangan terburu-buru. Kita obati dulu luka teman-teman yang lain sambil beristirahat, setelah itu kita baru berangkat ke sana." Kiba sependapat dengan perkataan Joker dan yang lain segera menyetujuinya.

"Kalian semua payah! Kan ada aku Naruto, si hebat!" balas Naruto sambil melipat tangan dan menggembungkan pipinya, mencibir teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jangan sombong Naruto!" Sakura langsung saja menjitak kepala duren milik Naruto membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auw! Iya-iya, aku menurut pada kalian saja deh!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Jiraiya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi memisahkan diri.

"Lho? Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Tenten yang tampaknya sedikit protes dengan keputusan Jiraiya.

"Sudah jelas, Sasuke yang kita tau selama ini adalah Sasuke palsu, jadi masih ada kemungkinan dia berada disuatu tempat, dan aku akan kembali melakukan pencarian." Jawab Jiraiya yang ingin kembali mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku ikut denganmu sensei." Kata Sai yang ternyata ingin ikut mencari Sasuke bersama Jiraiya.

"Ijinkan aku ikut juga." Timpal Shun yang juga ingin membantu Jiraiya mencari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh ikut. Oh, ya aku minta kalian semua hati-hati saat tiba di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_." Jiraiya akhirnya mengijinkan Shun dan Sai untuk ikut bersamanya, kemudian dia juga meminta Sakura dan yang lain untuk berhati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa sensei?" tanya Naruto yang heran kenapa Jiraiya meminta mereka untuk waspada.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja, perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu disana jadi berhati-hatilah." Jawab Jiraiya yang tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia berbicara begitu, karena yang dia katakan hanya sesuai dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang guru yang mencemaskan murid-muridnya.

"Tenang saja sensei, kami pasti akan berhati-hati!" sambar Reika sambil nyengir.

"Baguslah. Aku bersama yang lainnya pergi dulu." Jiraiya kemudian menaiki Gamabunta bersama Sai juga Shun serta Arkhan yang pastinya akan selalu mengikuti Shun. Mereka pergi memasuki hutan keluar dari _Blazing_ _temple_.

"Kita juga harus pergi." Kata Neji yang kemudian pergi berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Yang lain segera mengikutinya.

-ooo-

"Kimimaru, perintahkan Tifa juga _execute_ _staff_ untuk menyerang _Rosemary kingdom_. Disaat _King Rosemary_ mengerahkan pasukannya kita akan membantunya dari sudut lain untuk menyerang Sakura dan yang lain." Kata Kabuto yang sudah mempersiapkan rencana lain untuk menyerang Sakura dan yang lainnya nanti.

"Akan kulaksanakan." Jawab Kimimaru dengan patuh pada Kabuto. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut keluar dari ruangan.

"Heheheheh… Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos kali ini." Kata Kabuto sambil tertawa sendiri.

* * *

**Night in Heroes Village…**

.

.

"_Jewel_ dari Kisame dan juga dari Hidan… " Sakura memberikan kedua _jewel_ itu pada Joker.

Joker mengambil kedua _jewel_ itu, dan tak lama keduanya berubah menjadi bunga aster berwarna biru, sama seperti _jewel_ lainnya yang juga berubah saat berada di tangan Joker. Joker mulai memakan bunga tersebut satu-persatu.

_Sakura gained Gaara's heart, Sasuke memories, Pandora box V._

_Sakura gained Gaara's heart, Sasuke memories, Pandora box VI._

Benda-benda itu muncul begitu saja di depan Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengambilnya dan memasukkan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Bagus dengan begini sudah ada enam yang terkumpul… Kuharap semua ini cepat berakhir… " Sakura dengan erat merangkul tasnya.

"Sakura… Ijinkan aku untuk pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali setelah selesai membaca isi dari buku ini." Joker meminta Sakura mengijinkannya untuk pergi sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Balas Sakura sambil mengangguk cepat mengijinkan Joker untuk pergi. Joker tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia pergi dari sana.

.

.

"_Queen_ Marie? Malam-malam begini ngapain sendirian?" tanya Taka yang kebetulan melihat _Queen _Marie menyendiri di luar penginapan.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang berpikir... " balas _Queen_ Marie sambil tersenyum tipis pada Taka.

"Joker lagi ya... ?" tanya Taka yang yakin kalau yang sedang dipikirkan _Queen _Marie pasti gak jauh-jauh dari Joker.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau Joker tidak pernah menyukaiku... Semua yang dia lakukan tidak pernah mengatasnamakan diriku. Pasti semuanya dikarenakan untuk Sakura atau karena _lost_ _child_... " jawab Queen Marie sambil menghela napas berat.

"Apa kau ingin melupakan Joker?" tanya Taka secara tak terduga.

"Aku... Tidak tau... Mungkin aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa... " jawabnya lagi, terlihat sekali _Queen_ Marie menderita karena perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau tau? Kalau kau ingin melupakan orang yang kau cintai, kau harus bisa melepaskannya dengan lapang dada. Kau harus mulai mencobanya, menerima kenyataan kalau Joker hanya menyukai Sakura." Balas Taka yang memberi sedikit usulan untuk _Queen_ Marie agar dia mulai bisa membiarkan Joker memilih apa yang ingin dia jalani, karena selama ini yang dilakukan _Queen_ Marie hanya membuntuti kemana perginya Joker karena dia taku NPC itu berpaling darinya.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku sanggup... Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" balas _Queen _Marie sambil menggeleng lemah, lalu dia meminta Taka untuk membiarkannya sendiri. Taka mengangguk lalu perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkan _Queen _Marie. "Sebelumnya Taka... Terima kasih, kau membuatku jauh lebih baik," ucap _Queen_ Marie tanpa menoleh ke Taka. Taka hanya menatap _Queen _Marie dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka ke _Rosemary_ _Kingdom_? Dan rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kabuto? Lalu apa isi dari buku yang diberikan Rei kepada Joker? Berhasilkah nanti Jiraiya dan yang lain menemui Sasuke?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue mau ucapin makasih buat yang mendoakan Yuki. Keadaan dia sudah sedikit membaik, tapi dia masih harus menjalani pengobatan. Meskipun sudah membaik tapi dia masih belum boleh terlalu capek, jadi dia juga minta maaf karena fic yang dia buat jadi terlantar.

Buat yang tanya Gray hat itu adalah kelompok hacker yang biasanya bergabung dengan white hat atau black hat karena kesenangan semata dan rasa tertarik. Atau bisa juga karena bayaran, jadi mereka kelompok yang gak tentu, bisa berubah-ubah. Atau mereka itu netral yang gak membela mana-mana atau melawan yang mana.

Buat yang mau kasih masukan, ide, saran, kritik atau tanya-tanya bisa lewat review atau PM. Flame? As you wish as long as you're following my rules about flame (I've write in previous chapters about rulers for flamers). I write rules for flamers because I'm tired seeing flamer babbling (nyap-nyap) something stupid and useless.

.

.

**"The most precious thing I ever had is my memories when I stay beside you".**


	47. Neverland : Awaken!

Riku : Kayaknya ini kemungkinan tamat di chapter 50-55 (menurut perhitungan gue sih), dan semoga gue bisa namatin ini fic tanpa halangan apapun, semoga bisa langgeng. Dan gue ucapin terimakasih yang sangat besar yang udah membaca cerita gue dan Yuki (special thanks yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal). Baik gue ataupun Yuki bikin fic ini untuk yang menyukai adventure dan fantasy karena yang gue liat banyak banget cerita bertema romance, jadi sekali-kali kami mau memanjakan readers yang mencintai petualangan. Jujur kami sudah cukup senang dengan dibacanya cerita kami, meski tanpa review, dan kami akan berjuang! (meski saat ini gue nerusin cerita tanpa Yuki). Terimakasih sekali lagi. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, bahasa gamers, ada OC.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance (a bit).

Pairing : Belum ada yang resmi jadi pairing (yang mau pesen pairing silahkan PM/review).

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.

This story belong to Yuki and me (Riku).

**.**

**Neverland**

**~Chapter 46~**

**(Awaken!)**

**.**

**Toy's** **City**…

.

.

_Crip… Crip… Crip… _

Tampak burung-burung sudah berkicauan di atas pintu gerbang kota dan di bawahnya terlihat Ino yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hei, Ino ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, nih. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur?" Asakura sedang berusaha membangunkan gadis itu, dengan penuh semangat dia mencolek-colek bahu Ino agar gadis itu terbangun.

"Hmmm… Sudah pagi ya? APA? SUDAH PAGI?" Ino yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar langsung terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari hari sudah pagi. Dia langsung saja berteriak-teriak, membuat Asakura, Shiryu dan Chouji harus menutup telinga kuat-kuat dari serangan suara mega ultra milik Ino.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Ino!" sambar Shiryu yang merasa risih.

"Maaf… " Ino segera diam dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Ini… " Ino baru menyadari ada selimut di tubuhnya. _'Siapa yang memberikan selimut ini padaku?'_ pikir Ino penasaran siapa yang memberikan selimut itu, apa Asakura? Atau Shiryu?.

"Oh, itu… Krauk… Selimut itu aku yang kasih… Krauk… Kasihan melihatmu kedinginan… Krauk… " Kata Chouji seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Ino, dia menjelaskan kalau selimut itu dia yang kasih.

"Oh… " balas Ino sedikit kecewa.

_Inner Ino : "Yaaaaaah! Kupikir Shiryu atau Asakura yang memberikan selimut ini!"._

"Oh, iya-ya… Apa Sakura dan yang lainnya datang kemari?" Ino segera bangun sambil memegang selimutnya. Dia menanyakan apakah rombongan Sakura lewat kota atau tidak pada Shiryu dan yang lain.

"Tidak… Mereka sama sekali belum kemari." Balas Asakura sambil menggeleng lemah. Ino hanya bisa menunduk dengan kecewa.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kemari. Kita tunggu saja!" balas Shiryu dengan yakin dan menyuruh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam INN. Dia merasa kasihan gadis itu semalaman di luar, dia juga tak ingin Ino sampai sakit gara-gara kelamaan di luar.

* * *

**Heroes** **Village...**

.

.

"Huwaaaa segerrrrr!" Reika yang pagi-pagi udah bangun langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Senam pagi yuk! Mumpung udaranya masih seger begini!" sambar Shina yang tau-tau muncul di belakang Reika.

"Boleh tuh! Yuk!" sambar Reika dengan semangat yang seperti biasanya. Dia langsung bergegas berlari ke halaman depan INN sambil melambaikan tangan menyuruh Shina untuk cepat menyusulnya.

"Wuidih, pagi-pagi udah pacaran aja!" celetuk Hery yang nongol kembali meledek Reika.

"Elo lagi, tiap gue deket sama cewek diledekin mulu!" balas Reika sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Gue cuma lucu aja liat lo deket sama cewek! Bener-bener kejadian langka di mata gue!" jawab Hery sambil setengah ngakak. Maklumlah Reika biasanya paling cuek kalau deket-deket sama cewek, dan jarang banget dia bisa liat partnernya yang satu itu deket sama cewek.

"Apa Sakura sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Orochimaru yang sangat tak terduga itu. Pagi-pagi begini Orochimaru sudah datang menemui mereka, pastinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Aku sudah bangun sensei." Jawab Sakura yang tau-tau sudah muncul saja disana. Dia keluar bersama dengan Naruto, Neji, Tenten dan juga Shouta yang pagi itu sudah bangun lebih awal dari yang lainnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini sensei sudah datang menemui kami, apa ada hal yang penting?" tanya Neji tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku kembali meminta kepingan jiwa Gaara yang kalian dapatkan." Jawab Orochimaru dengan santai sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang memegangi tasnya sedari tadi.

"Aku mengerti… " balas Sakura langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kepingan jiwa milik Gaara, dan dia menyerahkannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Oh, ya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Ada baiknya kalian pergi ke _Toy's city_ dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kalian." Kata Orochimaru yang menerima kepingan jiwa milik Gaara tersebut sambil memberi usulan untuk Sakura dan kawan-kawan agar mereka menyempatkan diri ke _Toy's_ _city_ sebelum pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kami harus pergi kesana dulu?" tanya Reika yang mulai agak kesal dengan sikap Orochimaru yang suka memerintah seenaknya tanpa memberikan detail penjelasannya.

"Kalian akan mendapat kejutan disana." Jawab Orochimaru sambil memberikan seringai khas miliknya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sosoknya langsung menghilang.

"Orochimaru-sensei itu suka sekali main teka-teki dan bikin orang penasaran!" celetuk Reika yang kurang menyukai kebiasaan Orochimaru yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes! Ada baiknya kita ikuti saja perkataannya, siapa tau memang ada hal penting disana!" sambar Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah bangun dan mendengar perbincangan mereka barusan.

"Aku akan membangunkan yang lain!" Shina bergegas masuk ke dalam bersama Kisa untuk membangunkan yang lainnya.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

.

.

"Sensei… Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku." Shun yang tengah melakukan pencarian bersama dengan Jiraiya mengatakan kalau dia kepikiran sesuatu.

"Sesuatu apa itu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menoleh ke arah Shun, terlihat pemuda itu sedang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Rei, sebelum dia _game_ _over_ dia sempat mengatakan identitas Joker… 'Sa'… Apa yang dimaksudnya itu adalah Sasuke?" kata Shun menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui dari Rei kepada Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?" sambar Jiraiya yang menyesalkan kenapa Shun tidak bicara dari pertama, karena bisa saja kata 'Sa' yang dimaksud itu memang benar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya belum merasa yakin saja untuk mengatakannya pada yang lain. Takutnya disaat semua menduga yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke tapi ternyata bukan, bagaimana?" jelas Shun yang tidak mau mengumbar informasi dulu sebelum dia sendiri merasa yakin apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Rei.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita kembali saja dan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain? Atau kita tetap meneruskan perjalanan?" tanya Sai yang akhirnya malah jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah, yang dikatakan Shun ada benarnya. Kita tidak bisa mematok kalau yang diucapkan oleh Rei itu maksudnya ada Sasuke, bisa jadi orang lain. Lebih baik kita tetap melakukan pencarian diseluruh Neverland. Kalau kita tidak menemukan Sasuke juga, itu artinya hanya ada satu kemungkinan… Joker adalah Sasuke." Jawab Jiraiya yang merasa ada baiknya mereka memeriksa dulu ke seluruh tempat di Neverland untuk lebih memastikan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sai sambil setengah mengangguk. Akhirnya Jiraiya mempercepat pergerakan Gamabunta, Sai juga mempercepat laju terbang burungnya.

-ooo-

"AYO BERANGKAT!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas udara dan memimpin teman-temannya berjalan.

"Hoammmzzz… Berisik sekali kau Naruto!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil setengah menguap.

"Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang di penginapan kau tau!" timpal Temari sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ahhh, kalian berdua berisik!" sambar Naruto kesal sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Shikamaru dan Temari, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa sedikit. Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan Heroes village.

.

.

"_Dragon_ _cave_… " Reika bergumam pelan ketika mereka berada di depan _Dragon_ _cave_. Kenangan akan Reiki tentu masih teringat di otaknya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dia bersumpah dalam hati untuk menang di dalam permainan ini agar Reiki bisa kembali.

"Reika kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shina dan Yumiko secara bersamaan.

"Ya! Ayo masuk!" balas pemuda itu yang kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam _Dragon_ _cave_, disusul dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Orochimaru yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya segera mengembalikan kepingan jiwa milik Gaara ke tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya terbangun juga dari tidur panjangnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling yang begitu gelap dan samar.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun Gaara? Atau… Apa aku harus memanggilmu Game master?" kata Orochimaru yang datang menghampiri Gaara yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

"Orochimaru-sensei… ? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tak ingat apa-apa Gaara?" tanya Orochimaru mengetes ingatan Gaara.

"Aku… Urgh… Kepalaku sakit… " Gaara yang sedang berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sudahlah Gaara jangan dipaksakan. Kau baru bangun dan butuh waktu untuk mengingatnya… " balas Orochimaru yang dapat memaklumi Gaara dan meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

"Tidak… Sasuke… Joker... Harus segera diselamatkan… " Gaara sepertinya bersikeras untuk mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang dia alami selama ini meskipun dia harus menahan sakit sekalipun.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Panggil aku kalau kau berhasil mengingat sesuatu." Kata Orochimaru yang lebih memilih meninggalka Gaara. Mungkin dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi Gaara untuk mengingat.

* * *

"Gue jadi penasaran, kejutan apa ya yang ada di _Toy's city_?" kata Naruto penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan. "Apa kalian bisa menebak?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya yang lain sambil berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Jangan jalan seperti itu Naruto!" kata Tenten sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tak ada yang salah dengan jalanku ini, kan?" balas Naruto yang dikasih tau malah ngeyel.

"Dibilangin malah sok tau!" Tenten mendengus kesal karena perkataannya tidak didengarkan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja Tenten, nanti juga dia kena akibatnya sendiri!" Neji sepertinya membela Tenten dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk sabar.

BRUKH!

Dan benar saja, baru dikasih tau satu menit lalu, Naruto sekarang sudah sukses menabrak pohon yang berdiri dengan indah di belakangnya. Benjol dua tingkat tampak jelas terlihat menghiasi kepala pirangnya itu. Tenten malah sengaja tertawa keras-keras dan merasa puas. Yang lain akhirnya juga ikut mentertawakan pemuda yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka semua sambil geleng-geleng melihat keapesan Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa kalian!" geram Naruto menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam. "Sudah kubilang berhenti tertawa!" Naruto semakin keki saja melihat yang lain malah sengaja tertawa semakin keras.

"ARRRRGHHH!" Naruto yang kesal akhirnya malah berteriak kesal, tapi akibat teriakannya itu dia mendapat kesialan yang lain.

BLUK!

BLUK!.

Dua buah dari pohon itu akhirnya ikut terjatuh dan menimpa kepala Naruto, membuat tingkatan benjol di kepalanya semakin bertambah. Dan tentu saja yang lainnya kembali tertawa menjadi-jadi.

"Wah asik! Buah mangga kesukaan gue nih!" sambar Taka sambil nyomot dua buah mangga yang berhasil mendarat sukses di atas kepala Naruto tanpa peduli Naruto yang udah teler gara-gara kejatuhan mangga.

"Sip, sip! Nanti jangan lupa bagi gue!" sambar Hery sambil nyengir ke Taka.

"Beres deh!" balas Taka sambil ngacungin jempol dan langsung masukin dua buah mangga itu ke tasnya.

"Gue yang kejatuhan buahnya… Elo yang manen mangganya… " gumam Naruto yang udah sadar dari telernya, sekarang dia lagi ngelus-ngelus benjut di kepalanya.

-ooo-

"Sudah ingat sesuatu Gaara?" tanya Orochimaru begitu melihat Gaara yang sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah ruangan, dan tampaknya pemuda itu hendak pergi keluar dari sana.

"Kabuto dibalik semua ini, kan sensei?" Gaara berbalik menatap Orochimaru, sepertinya dia sudah mengingat semuanya dan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Begitulah… Saat ini Joker sedang bersama dengan Sakura… Apa kau mau menemui mereka dalam kondisi seperti itu?" balas Orochimaru sambil menanyakan apa yang ingin dilakukan Gaara saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu, tak akan kubiarkan Kabuto lolos atas semua ini." Jawab Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mantap untuk pergi mencari Sakura dan Joker.

"Bersabarlah Gaara, kekuatanmu belum sepenuhnya kembali. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kabuto ataupun melaksanakan misi terakhirmu nanti." Kata Orochimaru yang meminta Gaara bersabar, jangan sampai anak itu kembali gagal dimisi terakhirnya nanti.

"Kau benar… Kali ini aku harus berhasil… " balas Gaara yang akhirnya menuruti perkataan Orochimaru untuk bersabar menunggu.

-ooo-

"Astaga tempat apa ini?" tanya Karin yang sangat terkejut melihat ruang bawah tanah yang ada di _tower_ ini. Dia dan Suigetsu memang sedang melakukan penyelidikan, dan mumpung Kabuto sedang pergi lagi dengan Kimimaru, kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Sepertinya Kabuto sedang mempersiapkan serangan besar-besaran… " Timpal Suigetsu sambil menduga-duga. Keduanya berjalan sambil melihat monster-monster yang berada di dalam sebuah tabung air yang sepertinya siap kapan saja untuk dikeluarkan sesuai perintah.

"Lebih baik kita segera keluar dan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lainnya!" Karin memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini pada pemain lainnya yang berpihak pada Game master. Jujur saja dia sudah merasa tidak _respect_ lagi terhadap Kabuto maupun Sasuke, dan mereka mulai mencurigai kalau Kabuto hanya memanfaatkan mereka saja.

"Ayo!" balas Suigetsu yang segera menarik Karin keluar dari sana.

* * *

**Toy's City…**

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Ayo cepat masuk!" begitu sampai di _Toy's city_, Naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya berlari masuk ke dalam kota.

"Anak itu benar-benar tak sabaran sekali… " Neji hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat sikap Naruto.

"Aku juga penasaran ada kejutan apa sih di dalam!" Nyx sepertinya ikut penasaran seperti Naruto. Dia ikut berlari masuk ke dalam dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Semuanya! Itu Naruto dan yang lainnya!" teriak Chouji dengan senang begitu melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju INN.

"Eh? Yang benar? Mana-mana?" sambar Ino dengan cepat dan langsung keluar dari dalam INN. Shiryu dan juga Asakura juga ikut menyusul.

"Itu!" Chouji menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka dan di belakangnya terlihat ada Nyx yang menyusul, dan yang lain sedang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Narutoooo!" Ino berteriak memanggil pemuda itu sambil setengah melompat dan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Itu Ino!" sambar Sakura yang segera berlari ke depan.

"HEIIIIIII!" Asakura juga ikut berteriak sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi kalian berhasil bertemu dengan Gaara?" tanya Shin langsung antusias begitu mendengar cerita Ino dan yang lain kalau mereka berhasil menemukan Gaara dan Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak membawa Gaara kemari?" kata Naruto yang terlihat kecewa karena tidak bisa menemui Gaara.

"Meski kami berhasil menemukan Gaara tapi kondisinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi kalian tenang saja, disana ada Orochimaru-sensei yang menjaga Gaara." Balas Shiryu menjelaskan keadaan Gaara yang mereka lihat disana.

"Kami ada berita lain, lihat ini!" Asakura mengeluarkan _jewel_ yang mereka dapatkan dari Pein.

"I-itu kan… Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya? Kok kami bisa gak tau dari _notice_?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak percaya pada _jewel _yang didapatkan Asakura dan yang lain.

"Kami juga tidak percaya! Tiba-tiba saja _lost_ _child_ yang bermana Pein itu memberikan kami _jewel_ !" balas Ino yang bercerita dengan setengah berteriak saking senangnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana Joker?" tanya Shiryu yang menyadari sosok NPC itu tak ada disisi Sakura.

"Dia sedang membutuhkan waktu seorang diri… Nanti dia juga kembali." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kalian semua mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Chouji sambil menghabiskan jus jeruknya yang ke lima.

"_Rosemary_ _Kingdom_, untuk membantu Kakuzu dan juga menemui ayah dari _Queen_ Marie." Sakura kembali menjawab sambil melirik Kakuzu yang berada di belakang.

"Kakuzu? _Lost_ _child_ baru ya?".

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan misi baru yang muncul di _notice_ ya?".

"Ada urusan apa dengan ayah _Queen_ Marie?".

"Disana banyak makanannya gak?".

Asakura, Shiryu, Ino dan Chouji bertanya secara serempak dan bersamaan.

"Woi, nanya apa nawarin barang dagangan? Kok nanya sampe berebutan gitu?" samber Reika sambil meledek ke empat orang itu.

"Bukan nawarin barang dagangan! Tapi obral pakaian!" timpal Asakura malah makin gak beres omongannya jadi pada ngelantur kemana-mana.

Di tempat lain tampak jurus Torikago dari Kimimaru menghilang. Shimizu dan Kuro yang tadinya berada di dalam pun akhirnya terbebas.

.

.

"Sepertinya Kimimaru sudah tidak berada disini lagi… " kata Kuro yang menyadari kalau Kimimaru pasti sudah tidak berada disekitar _tower_, terlihat dari jurusnya yang menghilang yang berarti sang pemilik jurus sudah berada jauh dari mereka.

"Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum dia kembali!" Shimizu kemudian bergegas mengajak Kuro untuk segera pergi, dan tepat saat mereka menuju pintu, muncul Karin dan juga Suigetsu.

"Minggir! Apa kalian diminta Kabuto untuk menghalangiku?" tanya Shimizu dengan galak sambil bersiap memasang posisi bertahan, berwaspada terhadap Karin dan Suigetsu. Siapa tau kedua orang itu akan menyerangnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami berdua kemari bukan karena suruhan Kabuto!" balas Suigetsu yang berusaha menetralisirkan keadaan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dan pertarungan yang tak berarti.

"Lalu kalian mau apa kemari?" tanya Shimizu tanpa mengurangi pertahanannya.

"Kami kemari hanya ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Saat ini Kabuto dan Kimimaru pergi ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ bersama dengan para _execute_ _staff_ juga dengan pasukan lainnya. Mereka berniat untuk melakukan serangan habis-habisan disana." Suigetsu memberitahukan informasi serangan yang akan segera dilakukan Kabuto.

"Itu tak ada urusannya denganku!" jawab Shimizu dengan cuek, dia berusaha untuk pergi dari sana tapi Suigetsu menahannya.

"Dengar dulu! Kami sudah melakukan peneyelidikan mengenai Kabuto dan Sasuke. Dan hasilnya, ada kemungkinan Sasuke yang selama ini berada bersama kita bukanlah Sasuke yang asli! Kemungkinan besar dia salah satu orang suruhan Kabuto yang menyamar untuk mengelabui kita semua!" kata Suigetsu sambil menahan Shimizu ditempatnya. "Dan… Kami menduga kalau Joker adalah Sasuke yang asli dan saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita semua!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengatakan kalau kecurigaan mereka mengarah pada Joker yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin… Jadi Joker adalah Sasuke? Dan… Sasuke yang bersama kita adalah Sasuke palsu?" Shimizu berjalan gontai ke belakang sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jelas terlihat gadis itu sangat _shock_ dengan kabar yang dia dengar saat ini.

"Sekarang kami akan memberitahukan hal ini pada pemain lainnya yang ada disini. Kami permisi dulu!" balas Suigetsu yang segera pamit untuk memberi informasi ini pada yang lainnya. Dia bergegas pergi bersama dengan Karin.

"Hah… Jadi selama ini aku tertipu? Jadi yang selama ini bersama dengan Sasuke adalah Sakura? Dan aku tertipu oleh Sasuke palsu? Hahah… Disaat kupikir inilah saatnya untuk membantu Sasuke tapi aku malah mengacaukannya… Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku terlalu senang saat mengetahui Sasuke membutuhkanku dan hanya aku seorang, tapi ternyata… Hahahaha… " Shimizu yang masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan hanya bisa bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan mentertawai kebodohannya.

"Shimizu… " Kuro tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Shimizu dengan cemas.

-ooo-

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sakura yang tumben sekali ikut-ikutan bersemangat seperti Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku membuka portal menuju _Rosemary_ _kingdom_." Kata _Queen_ Marie yang bersiap untuk membuka portal menuju ke tempat kelahirannya.

"Tolong ya, _Queen_ Marie." Yumiko tersenyum kepada _Queen_ Marie, dan sang NPC segera membuka portal miliknya.

Kejadian apakah yang akan menunggu di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_? Akankah kembali terjadi pertempuran besar? Lalu benarkah yang dikatakan Suigetsu mengenai dugaannya kalau Joker adalah Sasuke? Dan kapan Gaara akan bergabung bersama mereka?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Gue buka kembali OC untuk part II. Dan buat para pengirim OC lama, kalian bisa mengirim OC baru atau mempertahankan OC lama kalian. Dan di part II gue berniat untuk membuat pairing secara real bukan hanya sekedar hint. Untuk sementara yang mau daftar OC silahkan kirim nama, sifat, karakterisasi dan latar belakang (cukup itu aja dulu). Dan untuk OC lama yang mau request pairing ditampung (jujur gue pribadi udah ada planning pairing sih tapi mungkin bisa ada masukan lain).

Yah, semoga Neverland bisa berkembang kembali, dan terimakasih kami ucapkan buat yang membaca. Saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat silahkan ke review atau PM. Flame? monggo asal baca ketentuannya dulu, gue juga gak suka liat flamer yang nyampah sama nyepam (kalo nyepam dan flame aneh-aneh biasanya gue delete dan gak usah ngamuk-ngamuk ya, gue berharap suatu kritikan yang berbobot bukan yang asal ngebacod jadi flame/kritik juga gue saring).

.

.

**"Before judge somebody the first thing you have to do is seeing yourself and ask (how about me then? Am I better than him/her?)".**


	48. Neverland : Bonus chapter

Riku : Anggap ini sebagai bonus chapter, disini gue memenuhi untuk mendeskripsikan kostum yang mereka pakai. Jujur gue gak terlalu siapa aja OCnya tapi gue harap ini udah lengkap (kalau ada yang kurang PM gue, ok. Nanti gue edit lagi). Dan baju yang mereka pakai gue usahain disamain sama sifat si karakter dan mereka pake baju yang cukup normal (gak lucu kan mau perang masa pake baju penuh renda? Ribet pasti). Dan kalian tau, gue dibantu temen-temen gue di game yang gue rasa mirip sama tokoh-tokoh OC disini, hahaha gue suruh mereka pake kostum kesukaan mereka dan mejeng di depan gue! Temen-temen gue pada gak keberatan untungnya (emang pada narsis abis). Yap, semoga imajinasinya bisa nyantol dan sorry kalo kurang memuaskan, soalnya gue juga masih belajar disini. Dan untuk bagian rambut masing-masing OC kagak ada yang gue ubah, soalnya udah pada bagus-bagus (menurut gue). Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance (a bit).

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, bahasa gamers, ada OC.

Pairing : Hint (dalam waktu dekat gue bakal meresmikan pair).

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.

This story belong to Yuki and me (Riku).

**Neverland**

**Bonus Chapter**

**(Character costume)**

**.**

**.**

**Rosemary Kingdom…**

.

.

"Huwaaaa Negeri yang sangat indah!" Naruto dan yang lainnya berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan kota _Rosemary_ dengan _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ sebagai pusat kerajaannya.

"Ini namanya kota **windmill**, dan nama kerajaan kota ini adalah _Rosemary_. Nama kerajaan itu diambil dari nama ibuku yang bernama sama," ucap _Queen_ Marie menjelaskan sedikit mengenai _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Waaaah, kota ini penuh dengan bunga mawar!" celetuk Cho sambil melihat banyaknya mawar-mawar yang menghiasi tiap sudut kota, mulai mawar merah, putih, kuning dan merah muda.

"Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga mawar, dan ingin menciptakan Negeri yang dipenuhi oleh mawar. Tapi sayang… Ketika ayah berhasil mewujudkan impian ibuku, beliau sudah meninggal dan tak sempat melihat Negeri impiannya ini… " balas _Queen_ Marie yang terlihat sedih dan menyayangkan atas kepergian ibunya yang tak sempat melihat keindahan kota _windmill_ dan _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Udara disini juga segar! Mungkin tempat ini adalah satu-satunya kota paling indah yang pernah aku datangi!" sambar Ino sambil mencium aroma udara di kota tersebut, dan dia dapat mencium aroma mawar yang lembut.

"Dari sini kita tinggal jalan lurus ke depan kira-kira seratus meter, disanalah kerajaan _Rosemary_ berdiri." _Queen_ Marie menunjuk lurus ke depan, dari kejauhan sudah agak terlihat menara dari kerajaan _Rosemary_.

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita kesana!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" Sakura dengan cepat menarik Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh.

"Aduhhhh… Ada apa sih Sakura?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura sambil memegangi mukanya yang terasa panas karena baru saja mencium tanah dengan cukup keras.

"Naruto ada baiknya sebelum pergi ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_, kita mengganti pakaian kita dulu!" kata Sakura yang merasa seharusnya mereka bisa berpakaian lebih rapih sedikit.

"Ah, memangnya ada yang salah dengan baju kita?" balas Naruto yang malah bertanya balik sambil menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya, dan saat itu dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"HUWAAA! KE-KENAPA PAKAIAN KALIAN ACAK-ACAKAN SEKALI? DAN KAU REIKA, BAJU MACAM APA ITU! HANCUR BABAK BELUR! DA-DAN BAJUKU!" Naruto mendadak teriak histeris sendiri setelah menyadari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang memang sudah memasuki kata 'tak layak' stadium akhir dan wajib diganti, apalagi Reika yang bajunya udah hancur, baju sekolahnya bagian lengannya sudah robek jadi tanpa lengan dan kancingnya juga hilang semua, mungkin anak itu lapar dan memakan kancingnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Dan Naruto juga baru sadar kalau Kiba malah menjadikan bajunya ikat kepala dan dia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong. Tak berbeda jauh dari Shikamaru yang dari sejak perjalanan tadi bajunya entah hilang kemana! (Dia _topless_ kayak Hidan), pantas saja Temari wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat, mungkin yang masih mempertahankan bentuk bajunya hanyalah Neji dan Shin, yang lainnya sudah tak jelas.

"Keadaan ini benar-benar parah, gawat darurat, tapi untungnya gue gak berjerawat!" kata Naruto nyerocos kayak kereta dan sempet narsis diakhir kalimat.

"Baru sadar dia sekarang… " gumam Hery geleng-geleng melihat kelemotan yang dimiliki Naruto udah akut stadium tinggi.

-ooo-

Akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan yang lebih pantas dibandingkan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang.

.

"Aduh aku bingung! Enaknya baju apa ya?" tanya Cho yang garuk-garuk kepala sambil liat-liat pakaian yang berjejer rapih dengan beragam macam pilihan.

"Ah aku ini saja!" Sakura tampaknya sudah menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. Dia segera mengambil satu set pakaian itu dan pergi ke ruangan ganti.

"Kurasa aku juga sudah menemukan satu!" Temari juga sepertinya sudah mengikuti jejak Sakura pergi ke ruangan ganti. Tinggal Cho yang garuk-garuk bingung.

Gak lama kedua temannya itu keluar dari ruangan ganti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Cho?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengenakan kaos berwarna merah lengan panjang yang dia gulung sampai siku, Sakura mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan warna biru pudar serta sepatu skets warna putih dengan tali sepatu berwarna merah, dan rambut pendeknya dihiasi oleh bando berwarna merah. Sakura juga memakai aksesoris kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kotak berwarna silver yang tampak bercahaya kalau terkena sinar matahari.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan baju merahmu itu Sakura… " kata Cho memuji Sakura yang terlihat _simple_ dan pas dengan pilihannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Temari. Gadis ini mengenakan pakaian seperti ninja, dia memakai pakaian khas kunoichi berwarna abu-abu. Leher baju itu berbentu V-_neck _dan bagian dalamnya Temari menggunakan kaos hitam yang berlobang-lobang (kayak bentuk jaring tuh), dia memakai obi dengan pita besar di bagian belakang, dan dibagian pahanya dia memakai kain yang sama dengan baju dalamnya, dan dari pergelangan tangan sampai sikunya juga ditutupi oleh kain yang sama.

"Temari keren sekali, kau persis ninja!" puji Cho yang melihat penampilan Temari seperti ninja. "Duh, aku pakai apa ya?" Cho semakin bingung memilih. "Ini aja deh!" akhrinya Cho malah asal nyomot baju dan langsung ke ruang ganti.

"Menurut kalian penampilan gue gimana?" tanya Ino yang mendadak muncul di belakang Sakura dan Temari. Gadis berkuncir satu itu menggenakan pakaian sailor yang di ikat sampai dada (jadi bagian perutnya terlihat), motif bajunya garis-garis biru putih, dan Ino mengenakan rok mini berwarna biru tua. Dia memakai sepatu hitam dengan kaos kaki putih yang panjang sampai menutupi betis (kaos kaki khas jepang yang dipakai berlekuk-lekuk).

"Kau yakin mau pakai baju itu Ino?" tanya Sakura yang nyaris copot melihat penampilan Ino saat ini yang bisa dibilang cukup berani.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau iri ya sama tubuh rampingku? Hohohohoh." Ino malah tertawa dengan narsis.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" sambar Sakura memijit keningnya bingung mau bilang apa, akhirnya dia memilih diam sambil menunggu Cho keluar.

"Err… Aku tidak tau bagaimana penampilanku… Apa aku pantas memakai baju ini?" tanya Cho yang akhirnya keluar juga dari ruangan ganti. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah, Cho-senpai manis sekali!" puji Shouta secara mendadak yang sudah selesai berganti baju. Anak itu memakai baju yang bisa dibilang cukup merepotkan untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti dia. Shouta menggunakan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam dan diluarnya dia memakai kemeja warna putih lengan pendek, dan di belakang kemeja itu ada topi warna hitam, dan dia menggunakan celana berwarna putih selutut dengan beberapa kantong dibagian kiri serta kanannya.

Cho memang terlihat manis dengan baju sederhananya itu (meskipun asal comot). Dia menggunakan _dress_ dengan model _baby_ _doll_ yang panjangnya sepaha dan dibagian ujung _dress_-nya ada rumbai dari bulu-bulu berwarna putih. Dan _dress_ yang dia gunakan warna putih kebiruan, di belakang bajunya ada aksesoris sayap warna putih membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat.

"Coba gue yang pake baju itu!" celetuk Ino yang sepertinya menyukai pakaian Cho.

"Gak pantes!" sambar Sakura sama Temari secara bersamaan, dan Ino hanya bisa mencibir kesal.

"Mana Cho? Gue mau liat!" sambar Asakura yang datang bersama Shiryu untuk melihat Cho. Sama seperti Shouta, kedua pemuda itu juga sudah selesai ganti baju. Shiryu mengenakan kaos putih dengan bagian depannya yang tertulis 'Neverland' dan sebagai luarnya dia memilih baju kotak-kotak berwarna biru keunguan, dia mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang yang agak longgar sedikit serta sepatu skets warna biru-putih. Sedangkan Asakura memilih baju yang lebih santai. Dia mengenakan kaos kemeja tanpa lengan warna putih dan bagian kerahnya berwarna hitam, dia memakai celana warna hitam yang terlihat besar serta sepatu hitam. Dia memakai dua buah kalung di lehernya.

Begitu melihat Cho, keduanya langsung tepar di tempat, bikin Cho bingung dan mikir apa ada yang salah sama dia.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan kedua orang konyol itu. Ayo keluar!" kata Temari dan langsung membawa Cho keluar dari tempat itu bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Shouta mulai mencolek-colek Asakura dan Shiryu yang masih tepar pake kendama.

.

"Hey, anak ceweknya pada beloman ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang udah selesai ganti baju juga. Bisa dikatakan Shikamaru memakai pakaian seadanya, dia hanya memakai kaos oblong warna hitam dan celana panjang yang menggantung dengan motif loreng, dan dia memakai sepatu warna putih yang dia injak di belakangnya.

"Bajumu terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Kata Neji yang heran sama Shikamaru yang cueknya sungguh terlalu. Berbeda dari Shikamaru, Neji jelas jauh lebih rapih dalam hal berpakaian. Pemuda berambut panjang ini lebih memilih mengenakan _sweater_ dengan corak garis-garis coklat dan putih dengan bentuk leher model V-_neck_, dan bagian dalamnya dia menggunakan kemeja dan membiarkan kerah kemejanya terlihat dan membiarkan ujung kemejanya terlihat dari balik _sweater_-nya. Dia mengenakan _jeans_ hitam panjang dengan sepatu hitam juga.

"Yang lainnya masih pada di dalam?" tanya Reika yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai ke luar ruangan ganti. Cowok ini mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dengan rompi jeans berwarna biru gelap sebagai luarnya, dia juga memakai _jeans_ dengan warna biru gelap juga serta sepatu hitam.

"Payah lama sekali mereka!" sambar Kiba yang sudah keluar. Kiba juga tak jauh dari Reika, penampilannya bahkan jauh lebih santai. Dia memakai _sweater_ besar berwarna coklat muda dan terdapat gambar seekor anjing di bagian depan bajunya dengan topi di belakangnya serta celana hijau selutut dengan sepatu skets putih.

"Hehehehe bagaimana penampilanku? Aku keren, kan!" kata Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda ini kali ini tampil berbeda. Naruto menggunakan baju kemeja lengan pendek warna biru laut dan bagian luarnya dia memakai rompi warna _orange_ tanpa lengan, dan dia memakai dasi warna hitam. Dia mengenakan celana panjang warna _orange _dan di bagian salah satu kaki bajunya terdapat _band_ warna hitam.

"Gaya sekali kau!" cibir Kiba yang merasa penampilannya kalah dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

"Wah, nunggu anak cewek bisa setahun nih!" timpal Hery yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang warna biru gelap dengan dua kancing yang terbuka di bagian atasnya. Dan di sisi kiri-kanan bahu kemejanya ada tali yang terhubung ke ikat pinggang di celana panjangnya yang berwarna putih, sedangkan bagian bawah kemejanya dia biarkan keluar tak beraturan. Hery langsung duduk nongkrong di luar menunggu bersama yang lainnya.

"Yang lainnya belum pada keluar ya?" tanya Tenten yang sudah keluar dengan memakai baju khas Cina lengan pendek warna _pink _dengan motif naga berwarna kuning emas, baju yang dia kenakan adalah baju _dress_ yang panjangnya sepaha dan memiliki belahan sedikit di kedua belah ujung bajunya. Tenten memakai _stocking_ hitam gelap dan menggunakan sandal khas jepang.

"Yuhuu! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" muncul Nyx dengan kostum barunya tentu saja. Gadis itu mengenakan _sweater_ loreng bertopi sepaha dan dia memakai baju kaos abu-abu sebagai dalamannya. Dia mengenakan celana hitam ketat selutut dan memakai sepatu hitam. Disisinya ada Magica menggunakan kostum hitam lengan panjang dengan pita besar berwarna merah yang menghiasi bagian dada baju. Gadis ini juga memakai rok mini warna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, dan dia memakai bando berenda warna hitam, dia juga mengenakan sepatu _mary_ _jane_.

"Gue udah siap nih! Ayo jalan!" sambar Taka yang memakai baju kemeja warna hitam lengan pendek tanpa kaos dalam dan bagian kancingnya dia buka semua, pemuda ini juga menggunakan celana hitam selutut yang dihiasi banyak kantong.

"Entar dulu! Masih ada yang di dalem!" samber Shin yang keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja putih polos lengan pendek ditambah dengan aksesoris dasi hitam, Shin memakai penutup lengan (yang kayak dipake Sasuke) yang sebelah kiri motif garis merah-hitam dan yang kanan berwarna hitam. Dia memakai celana panjang jeans hitam dengan sepatu skets putih.

Gak lama Yoko, Hinata dan Konohamaru keluar bersamaan. Yoko memakai baju seperti baju piyama warna biru dengan gambar es krim disekitar baju yang desainnya mirip kucing lengkap dengan topi kucing dan buntut tambahan pada bajunya itu, dia memakai sepatu besar warna biru muda senada dengan warna bajunya. Sedangkan Hinata memakai baju kaos putih polos dan memakai kemeja tebal warna indigo sebagai penutup luarnya, dia memakai rok _jeans_ mini serta sepatu _mary_ _jane_ dengan kaos kaki khas yang sering dipakai anak-anak jepang. Dan Konohamaru memakai baju kaos hitam dengan jaket warna merah yang memiliki topi berbentuk seperti _mickey mouse_, dan dia memakai celana pendek warna hitam selutut.

"Kami juga sudah siap!" kata Yumiko dan Shina dengan kompak. Yumiko memakai kaos ketat lengan pendek warna putih dengan motif bunga aster di bagian bawah bajunya, dan dia mengenakan rompi _jeans_ kecil sedada tanpa lengan dan gadis ceria itu menggunakan celana _jeans_ ketat sepaha dan memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Sedangkan Shina memakai baju kemeja lengan panjang yang dia gulung sampai siku dengan bagian atas kancing yang dia buka, dia memakai rok mini warna merah kotak-kotak hitam dan memakai _stocking_ garis-garis hitam-putih sampai menutupi pahanya, dia menggunakan sepatu putih.

"Nah kayaknya semua udah siap, ayo berangkat!" Naruto dengan bersemangat memimpin teman-temannya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kalian rapih sekali, mau kemana?" tanya Joker yang muncul mendadak di depan mereka.

"Ke _Rosemary kingdom_ tentu saja!" jawab Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya ke depan muka Joker, membuat sang NPC mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku itu?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran dengan buku yang dibawa Joker, kira-kira apa isi buku tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya." Balas Joker datar-datar saja seperti tidak ada yang istimewa setelah membaca buku itu.

"Eh, tapi ini tidak adil! Bagaimana kalau Joker dan _Queen_ Marie pakai baju yang sama! Kalian NPC _pair_, jadi harus serasi!" celetuk Yumiko dengan semangat, dia memang sangat rajin untuk membantu hubungan antara _Queen_ Marie dan Joker.

"Aku setuju!" sambar Cho dan Nyx, akhirnya ketiga gadis itu menyeret Joker dan Queen _Marie_ ke dalam (khusus Joker dipancing pake mainan karet jadi nurut).

20 menit kemudian…

.

.

"Kalian lucu sekali!" jerit Cho dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya yang merasa gemas melihat Joker dan _Queen_ Marie. Kedua NPC itu memakai kostum yang dipasangkan oleh Cho, Yumiko juga Nyx. _Queen_ Marie mengenakan kemeja ketat warna merah lengan panjang dimana bagian bahunya berbentuk balon dan kerah bajunya berwarna hitam. Sedangkan bagian roknya berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna emas diujungnya, dia memakai rok mengembang dengan model lipit yang panjang selutut, di bagian belakang bajunya ada pita besar warna hitam.

Disisi _Queen_ Marie ada Joker yang memakai kemeja _blazer_ warna merah dan bagian dalamnya dia memakai kemeja hitam dengan dasi yang tampak tidak begitu terikat menghiasi kerah kemeja hitamnya. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang (_blazer_ yang dikenakan Joker lengan kanannya adalah lengan panjang sedangkan bagian kiri tanpa lengan dan ada sebuah penutup lengan di bagian kirinya yang berwarna merah). Joker memakai sepatu hitam dan dia dipaksa memakai topi kecil warna merah dengan hiasan mawar hitam yang dipakai agak miring ke samping.

"Nah, kalau gini udah lengkap semua! Ayo berangkat!".

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan ke _Rosemary_ _Kingdom_. Apa yang akan menanti mereka disana?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Gue gak tau chapter ini penting apa kagak, tapi gue cuma mau menepati janji doang yang mau mencoba mendeskripsikan kostum mereka, sorry kalau mungkin gak sesuai selera. Anggap saja chapter ini sebagai suatu refreshin sebelum ke chapter klimaks part II. Kritik, saran, ide atau tanya-tanya ke review atau PM gue. Flame? As usual follow the rules, ok.

Chapter depan mungkin gue akan menjabarkan perubahan Joker setelah membaca buku dari Rei (meskipun disini dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja), dan gue kasih hint kalau Joker bukanlah NPC, dia sama kayak Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Gue akan menjelaskan sedikit konsep Neverland part II yang kemungkinan Joker perannya akan diganti dan dia akan gue hilangkan. Dan yang berminat kirim OC point penting yang gue butuhin keahlian khusus dari OC kalian. Kalian hanya bisa memilih mau kirim OC sebagai manusia atau NPC yang notabene hanya sebuah program.

.

.

**"True love never leave you".**


	49. Neverland : Puppet hearts

Untuk masalah OC, kami memang sengaja menampilkan OC (selain kami yang dasarnya menyukai OC) tapi ada satu alasan, fic ini bertema **game online **yang pastinya membutuhkan banyak pemain, tentu kami tau chara di Naruto cukup banyak (bukan sangat ya) sampai kami bingung. Tapi berhubung ini fic bertema untuk remaja dan kami ingin benar-benar **fresh**, jadi kami buka lowongan OC, kan tak mungkin juga kami memaksakan para Jounin atau para tetua untuk menjadi anak usia belasan tahun. Selain itu sebenarnya tokoh Naruto sudah cukup banyak yang muncul bila dibandingkan OC seperti Kidomaru cs, Karin cs dan para jounin dan lain-lain (yah coba dihitung satu-satu tokoh Naruto yang muncul dibanding OC). Selain itu kami rasa OC yang muncul tidak mengambil jalan cerita disini karena tetap terpusat pada Sakura as main character, Gaara dan Sasuke. Dan untuk review (ayolah kenapa bahas review lagi?) itu sudah ada sejak chapie pertama jadi kami tidak berharap ada yang membahas soal review. Tentu tak ada yang bisa melarang readers ataupun author lain untuk mengirim review serta OC bukan? Itu hak asasi mereka masing-masing dan kami rasa itu kebebasan mereka.

Sedangkan untuk part II konsepnya akan berbeda dan untuk OC tentu kami akan menampungnya dulu dan dipikirkan, sedangkan untuk OC lama disitu sudah dijelaskan mereka bisa mempertahankan OC miliknya atau menggantinya, jadi dengan begitu tidak akan terjadi penumpukan OC. Dan untuk diakhir cerita kami akan membahas lebih banyak mengenai OC yang sepertinya dianggap (maaf) haram oleh sebagian orang dan merupakan dosa serta aib besar (apa itu termasuk dengan yang mengirim? Saya harap tidak dan jangan sampai berpikir seperti itu), jujur loh kami sering liat author luar bikin OC sendiri yang bahkan menjadi pusat utama cerita. Tapi nanti di part II kami akan memunculkan tokoh baru dari Naruto sendiri. Sebelumnya terima kasih atas pendapat dan kritiknya (tapi sekali lagi dengan hormat jangan bahas soal review, ok). Dan kalau ada yang memiliki kandidat dari tokoh Naruto untuk part II yang ingin sekali kalian lihat bisa muncul bisa tulis direview atau PM. Thanks before.

* * *

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime.

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa gamers.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.

This story belong Yuki and me (Riku).

**.**

**Neverland**

**Chapter 47**

**(Puppet hearts)**

**.**

"Selamat datang di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_!" seru _Queen _Marie sambil tersenyum manis, tak dapat dipungkiri dia sangat menginginkan untuk kembali kemari dan dia memang sudah lama terpisah dari kota kelahiran yang dia cintai ini.

"Apa kita bisa mulai menyelidiki mengenai boneka itu?" tanya Kakuzu langsung yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari boneka yang menjadi misi utamanya.

"Tentu saja tapi kita semua harus menemui ayahku dulu, ayo masuk." _Queen_ Marie berserta dengan yang lainnya langsung berjalan menuju pintu istana.

"Itu _Queen _Marie!" seru salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

"_Queen _Marie sudah kembali! Selamat datang _Queen_ Marie!" sambar yang lainnya dan secara serempak kedua pengawal itu membungkuk hormat pada _Queen_ Marie.

"Kami semua datang atas undangan dari ayahku, ijinkan kami semua masuk." Kata _Queen_ Marie yang memberi perintah untuk dibukakan pintu gerbang.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk." Balas salah satu pengawal yang lalu membuka pintu gerbang istana dan membiarkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu tanpa disadari ada dua sosok yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di atas pohon sambil mengawasi Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kita tunggu sampai disini. Dan kalau mereka berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu langsung kita serang." Sambar yang satunya yang ternyata mereka berencana untuk merebut Sasori yang dijuluki '_Prince_ _of_ _doll_'.

* * *

**Inside Rosemary Kingdom...**

.

.

"Huaaaa besar sekali… Gue jadi grogi nih… " gumam Naruto yang merasa _nervous_ begitu masuk ke dalam istana yang sangat luas itu.

"A-aku… Aku juga… Jadi merasa se-sedikit gu-gugup." sambar Hinata yang berjalan mengekor di belakang Neji. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat gugup sekali.

"Selamat datang putriku! Dan selamat datang untuk kalian semua! Selamat datang juga untukmu Joker," ucap sang Raja yang muncul dan menyambut mereka di ruangan tengah. Sang Raja duduk di bangku kebesarannya dengan ditemani oleh empat orang _maid_ cantik serta dua pengawal yang tampak mengiringinya. Begitu melihat sang Raja Joker langsung membungkuk hormat, dan hal ini di ikuti oleh Naruto juga yang lainnya (kecuali _Queen _Marie).

"Marie, putriku… Kemarilah. Ayah ingin sekali melihatmu lebih dekat," ucapnya yang meminta _Queen_ Marie untuk mendekatinya.

" … " tampak keraguan pada _Queen_ Marie. NPC itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sesaat dia melirik Joker yang berdiri tenang disisinya. Seolah menyadari kebimbangan _Queen_ Marie saat ini, Joker menganggukkan kepalanya pada _Queen_ Marie, isyarat bagi _Queen_ Marie untuk menuruti kata-kata ayahnya sendiri. Setelah melihat Joker memberikan isyarat itu, _Queen_ Marie berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kabar putriku? Sudah sangat lama sekali ayah tidak melihatmu Marie… Kau terlihat semakin dewasa," ucap sang ayah sambil mengusap pelan kepala _Queen_ Marie.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya _Queen_ Marie langsung tanpa berbasa-basi. Menurutnya ayahnya itu aneh sekali mendadak memanggilnya bersama Joker untuk kembali, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Joker. Ayah tau selama ini ayah sudah egois, makanya ayah ingin sekali menebusnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau pasti senang, kan?" jawab sang Raja yang ternyata telah merencanakan untuk meresmikan hubungan _Queen_ Marie dan Joker.

"Entahlah… Kenapa ayah merencanakan semua ini dadakan? Ayah yakin tak ada niat lain selain ini?" _Queen_ Marie bertanya sambil memberi tatapan curiga kepada sang ayah, dia merasa aneh tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menyetujui Joker padahal watak ayahnya itu sangat keras sekali.

"Tentu tidak putriku. Kenapa kau mencurigai ayah seperti ini? Sudahlah, ayah akan menyuruh kau dan juga teman-temanmu untuk beristirahat, ayah akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk malam ini." Balas sang ayah yang berusaha memasang wajah semanis mungkin di depan putrinya. Tentu dia akan menyiapkan sesuatu nanti malam, sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang dikatakannya saat ini. "Pengawal! Antar putriku juga teman-temannya ke ruangannya!" sang Raja menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk mengantar Sakura dan kawan-kawan serta _Queen_ Marie ke ruangannya masing-masing.

-ooo-

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Jiraiya, Shun, Arkhan dan Sai tiba disuatu tempat yang asing.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Shun sambil melihat sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Ini… Jangan-jangan!" Jiraiya bergegas berlari mendekati bangunan tersebut.

"Ada-apa sensei?" tanya Sai dan Shun secara bersamaan, mereka bingung melihat reaksi Jiraiya yang seperti sangat terkejut itu.

"Ini… Kalau dugaanku benar, Joker terbunuh di tempat ini… Dia… bukan Joker yang sesungguhnya!" kata Jiraiya yang mengatakan kalau Joker bukanlah Joker yang sesungguhnya, dan perkataannya ini membuat Shun dan Sai kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sensei? Bisa dijelaskan secara rinci?" tanya Sai dengan jujur, dia memang benar-benar bingung, bahkan Shun terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Penjelasaannya nanti saja! Saat ini aku harus segera menemui Joker dan menanyakannya langsung padanya!" balas Jiraiya yang dengan tergesa menaiki Gamabunta. Shun dan Sai hanya saling pandang dan angkat bahu.

"Tak ada gunanya terus bertanya, kita ikuti saja perkataan Jiraiya." Balas Shun yang menyuruh Sai untuk tenang sedikit. Keduanya segera menyusul Jiraiya.

* * *

"Mau kemana Kakuzu?" tanya Naruto melihat Kakuzu sang NPC yang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak keluar.

"Pergi menyelidiki tempat ini. Aku yakin boneka itu ada disini." Jawab Kakuzu yang berniat untuk mencari boneka yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Balas Joker yang kelihatannya bersedia untuk mengantar Kakuzu.

"Kau tau dimana boneka itu?" tanya Kakuzu penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, kemungkinan boneka itu disimpan di ruangan koleksi milik sang Raja. Aku tau dimana letak ruangan tersebut, come with me." Jawab Joker penuh dengan keyakinan. Lalu dia berjalan mendahului ke depan yang disusul dengan Kakuzu.

"Gue ikut!" bales Reika yang penasaran dan segera menyusul, sedangkan yang lain merasa tidak tertarik untuk mencari sebuah boneka.

.

.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dalam keheningan malam, tak ada satupun yang berbicara dan suasana ini membuat Reika sedikit gelisah.

"Joker, kok lo bisa tau ruangan disini?" Reika asal melontarkan pertanyaan hanya untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka bertiga saja.

"Aku juga dulu tinggal disini, sebagai boneka tentunya… Sampai aku dapat bergerak seperti sekarang ini." Jawab Joker yang menyatakan kalau dulu dia juga sebuah boneka.

"Oooh, jadi lo dulu juga salah satu boneka koleksi sang Raja?" tanya Reika lagi menduga-duga kalau dulu Joker juga merupakan salah satu koleksi sang Raja.

"Begitulah. Nah, ini adalah ruangan pribadi milik sang Raja, silahkan masuk." Joker membukakan pintu besar tersebut. Dan tampaklah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan boneka berada di ruangan tersebut yang ditata dengan sangat rapih. "Silahkan kau cari sendiri boneka itu disini." Katanya lagi yang kemudian dia sendiri memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di sudut pojok ruangan itu. Reika mengikuti Kakuzu untuk melihat-lihat.

Sementara Kakuzu dan Reika sibuk mencari-cari, Joker hanya duduk terdiam disana. Seperti sebuah rekaman tua yang berputar di otaknya, dia kembali melihat sebuah ingatan-ingatan yang sepertinya memaksa masuk ke pikirannya.

**Joker flashback.**

_"Aku sangat menyukai boneka ini ayah!" terlihat Queen Marie yang hari itu mendapatkan boneka sangat senang dengan hadiah barunya._

_"Dia akan ayah letakkan di ruangan koleksi ayah. Kau bisa bermain dengannya nanti," ucap sang ayah dengan lembut lalu mengambil boneka tersebut untuk dia letakkan di dalam ruangan koleksi pribadi miliknya._

_._

_"Namaku Joker. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pengawal anda putri Marie," ucap sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah memberikan hormat kepada Marie._

_"Apa?" Marie hanya terbengong bingung melihat sosok dihadapannya. Baru saja pagi tadi dia mendapat hadiah boneka dan malam ini boneka itu sudah bisa bergerak dan hidup? Bahkan boneka itu memiliki nama. "K-kau boneka itu, kan?" tunjuk Marie ke arah pemuda yang kini berdiri tegap dihadapannya._

_"Terima kasih kepada anda tuan putri. Anda yang telah membuatku dapat bergerak seperti ini, aku berjanji akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuk anda." Balas Joker yang malah berterimakasih kepada Marie, membuat sang putri semakin bingung._

_"Maaf, kalau kau tak keberatan aku ingin melihat wajahmu," ucap Marie yang meminta agar Joker melepas topeng yang dia kenakan._

_"Tentu saja." Balasnya yang membuka topeng tersebut dari wajahnya._

_" … " Marie hanya terdiam menatap sosok di depannya ini. Bisa dikatakan Marie akhirnya mengalami apa yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia sangat menyukai keteduhan yang ada di mata Joker saat ini, meski tatapan itu datar tapi dia dapat merasakan ada kebaikan di dalam mata itu._

_"Maaf." Perkataan Joker tadi menyadarkannya kembali, dia kembali memakai topeng tersebut._

_"Marie, dia akan menjadi pengawalmu dan untuk itu jangan berbuat seenaknya lagi, mengerti?" ujar sang Raja yang kemudian pergi sambil membawa Joker keluar dari sana._

_._

_"Kurasa kita akan aman disini... " terlihat Marie dan Joker berada di dalam sebuah capel._

_"Aku tak bisa membawamu lebih jauh lagi, kembalilah... " balas Joker yang sepertinya lebih mengkhawatirkan Marie._

_"Kalau kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang, lebih baik kita mati bersama!" kata Marie dengan tegas. Niatnya sudah bulat untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaannya._

**End flashback.**

"Aku tau kau mencintainya… Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti _Queen_ Marie, karena kita berada di dalam posisi yang sama… " Joker bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tak jelas siapa 'kau' yang dia maksud dan entah apa maksud yang dia ucapkan barusan.

"KETEMU!" teriak Kakuzu secara tiba-tiba, tampaknya dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dengan cepat Reika dan Joker menghampirinya.

"Sudah ketemu ya?" sambar Reika yang mendekati Kakuzu sambil melihat ke boneka yang sedang dipegang Kakuzu saat ini. Boneka itu sepertinya terbuat dari kayu, memiliki wajah yang kekanak-kanakan, berambut merah dengan mata bulat coklat.

"Kalau sudah ketemu, ayo pergi dari sini." Kata Joker yang menyuruh untuk cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum ketahuan sang Raja. Saat ini mereka bisa menyelinap diam-diam karena sang Raja sedang sibuk mengurusi 'acara' yang akan dia laksanakan malam nanti. Dengan hati-hati ketiganya berjalan keluar supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, dan bergegas kembali ke ruangan mereka lagi.

-ooo-

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Neji dengan resah melihat ketiga orang itu bertindak seenaknya saja.

"Benar-benar! Neji sampai cemas tuh!" sambar Naruto sambil menunjuk Neji yang tak bisa diam.

"Diam kau Naruto!" balas Neji berusaha mengelak kalau dia sebenarnya memang khawatir.

"Kami berhasil menemukan boneka yang dicari Kakuzu!" jawab Reika sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan boneka yang sekarang sedang berada dalam genggaman Kakuzu.

"Wah, kok gak bilang-bilang sih!" sambar Kiba sambil sedikit mendengus kesal karena tidak di ikutsertakan untuk mencari boneka itu.

"Alah, gak usah cemberut gitu dong! Yang penting bonekanya ketemu!" balas Reika sambil menyodok bahu Kiba.

"Karena apa yang kucari sudah ketemu, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus mengantarkan boneka ini ke _Carnaval_ _town_. Aku juga akan memberikan ini." Kata Kakuzu yang memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke _Carnaval_ _town_, dia juga memberikan sebuah _jewel_ berwarna hijau gelap pada Joker. "Aku permisi dulu," ucapnya yang kemudian menghilang dalam satu kepulan asap jurusnya.

"Wah, kagak nyangka misi kali ini gampang bener!" kata Naruto yang merasa misinya terlalu mudah untuk kali ini.

"Kurasa tak semudah itu… " balas Joker dengan nada suara serius. Naruto dan yang lain hanya saling pandang.

.

.

Sedangkan di luar…

Baru saja Kakuzu keluar dari istana dan belum jauh meninggalkan _Rosemary_ _kingdom_, dia sudah dicegat oleh dua orang. Yang satu seorang laki-laki tinggi dan besar dan membawa sebuah pedang di belakang punggungnya, wajah laki-laki itu bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh perban, dan yang satunya seperti seorang anak remaja yang memakai topeng.

"Serahkan boneka itu pada kami!" kata anak bertopeng itu meminta Kakuzu menyerahkan boneka yang dia dapatkan.

"Cih… Kalian tak akan kubiarkan merebut boneka sihir ini!" balas Kakuzu yang kemudian bersiap diposisinya untuk menghadapi bentrokan yang akan segera terjadi.

"Keras kepala… Ayo serang dia Haku!" kata laki-laki yang membawa senjata itu menyuruh anak bertopeng yang bernama Haku itu untuk menyerang Kakuzu.

"Hadapi aku!" tantang Kakuzu, dan akhirnya terjadi pertempuran disana.

* * *

Malamnya…

.

.

"Kalian ayo cepat bersiap-siap, kita harus pergi." Kata Joker yang malam itu menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung dan heran melihat sikap Joker yang sepertinya sangat terburu-buru.

"Pergi dari sini, kita tak bisa menunggu lama. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _King_ _Rosemary _nanti." Jawab Joker yang ternyata menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari _Rosemary kingdom_.

Disisi lain _Queen _Marie juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Joker. Dia menyuruh anak-anak perempuan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia dan Joker sepakat untuk pergi, mumpung sang Raja masih sibuk dan acaranya belum dimulai.

.

"Eh? Pergi? Tapi bukankah akan diadakan acara peresmian hubungan antara kau dan Joker?" tanya Yumiko yang sepertinya enggan untuk pergi, bagaimana tidak, dia sangat mendukung hubungan _Queen_ Marie dengan Joker dan kesempatan seperti ini masa mau dilewatkan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ayahku. Lagipula… Aku tak butuh diresmikan… Ayo cepat pergi, mungkin saat ini Joker dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu di luar." _Queen_ Marie mendesak yang lainnya untuk segera keluar, dia tak ingin kalau sang ayah mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo semuanya cepat bangun!" Ino langsung berdiri dan segera menyuruh yang lainnya untuk keluar.

-ooo-

Joker dan _Queen_ Marie memimpin yang lainnya pergi menuju pintu belakang istana.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menghitung jumlah temannya satu-satu.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah lengkap!" jawab Kiba asal nyeletuk.

"Kita akan pergi lewat gerbang belakang istana, ayo ikuti aku." _Queen _Marie menuntun teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya pergi keluar lewat pintu belakang istana.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba saja muncul dua orang pengawal yang menghadang mereka, ini benar-benar aneh sekali karena tidak biasanya pintu belakang istana dijaga ketat seperti ini, karena biasanya pintu ini memang sudah terkunci dan yang memegang kuncinya adalah sang Raja sendiri dan dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Joker langsung menyerang kedua pengawal itu dan membuat keduanya pingsan ditempat.

"Sesuai dugaanku, pasti _King_ _Rosemary_ mempunyai niat yang tidak baik," ucap Joker yang memang sudah sejak semula bisa menduga kejadian seperti ini.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ayah menyadari kita semua pergi dari sini." Timpal _Queen_ Marie yang bergegas membuka pintu gerbang belakang istana. Dia menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bergegas pergi dan satu-persatu dari mereka mulai keluar secara perlahan-lahan, namun terjadi suatu hal di luar dugaan.

Sebuah anak panah yang sepertinya berasal dari luar istana. Anak-anak panah itu yang ujungnya diberi api mulai berdatangan dan mulai membakar luar istana.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan bingung melihat serangan tiba-tiba yang datang dari luar.

"Ayah… Kalian pergi saja duluan aku ingin mencari ayahku di dalam!" kata _Queen _Marie yang tiba-tiba saja mencemaskan ayahnya. Dia bergegas berlari meninggalkan yang lainnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"_Queen_ Marie tunggu aku!" Yumiko yang mencemaskan _Queen_ Marie segera menyusulnya.

"Kalian pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul _Queen_ Marie dan Yumiko." Kata Joker yang langsung saja menyusul ke dalam.

"Kita tak mungkin pergi dan membiarkan mereka begitu saja! Kita juga harus menyusul!" sambar Sakura yang langsung segera menyusul Joker yang sudah lebih dulu lari ke dalam. Naruto serta yang lain otomatis ikut menyusul, mana mungkin mereka pergi begitu saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Darimana asalnya serangan-serangan itu? Bagaimana nasib Kakuzu yang diserang oleh dua orang tak dikenal? Lalu apa yang menyebabkan keanehan sikap Jiraiya?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue dan Yuki mau ucapin makasih buat para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita kami, bagaikan memikul suka-duka bersama hehehehe. Ide, saran dan kritik ataupun mau tanya-tanya bisa lewat review atau PM gue. Flame? Silahkan baca ketentuan yang selalu gue tulis.

.

.

**"Keep moving and do better".**


	50. Neverland : War In Rose Petals!

Riku : Tadinya gue pengen lanjutin sampe ke War tapi ternyata kepanjangan jadi gue memutuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua chapter. Gue bakal berusaha untuk mempertahankan pada OC ini biar gak GO tapi kayaknya gak seru ya kalau gak ada yang GO? Khekhekhekhe. Mungkin akan ada satu atau dua yang GO, tapi bisa jadi kagak. Dan kayaknya udah keliatan jelas ya mengenai sosok Joker itu siapa? kalo masih belum jelas di senter aja biar terang! (hubungannya?). Dengan tak bosan-bosannya kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita kami ini, kami akan berjuang untuk menamatkannya. Sorry for my bad typos and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Warning : T rate semi M, ada OC, bahasa gamers.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.

This story belong to Yuki and me (Riku).

**Neverland**

**Chapter 48**

**(War In Rose Petals)**

**.**

**.**

**-ooo-**

"Ayah!" _Queen_ Marie bergegas berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang berada di tengah ruangan dan sedang dikelilingi oleh kelima _execute_ _staff_ yang sudah berada disana.

"Oow… " Yumiko yang berlari mengejar _Queen _Marie reflek langsung berhenti saat melihat para _execute_ _staff_ sudah berkumpul disana. _'Kenapa mereka semua bisa ada disini?' _batin Yumiko yang langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tak berapa lama muncul Joker juga yang lainnya yang juga ikut menyusul ke dalam.

"Wah, kayaknya bakalan rusuh lagi nih… " gumam Hery dengan pelan sambil melirik yang lainnya.

"Gue sih siap kapan aja!" balas Reika yang sepertinya malah menantikan saat-saat ini.

"Rupanya kau muncul juga Joker." Kata Kurenai yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Joker yang baru tiba disana.

"Lepaskan ayahku!" sambar _Queen _Marie setengah berteriak dengan nada marah.

"Grrr… Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" sang Raja bertanya dengan geram karena dirinya sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak hormat.

"Tak ada, kami hanya ingin mempercepat usahamu untuk melenyapkan Joker, itu saja!" balas Kakashi yang sepertinya punya dendam tersendiri pada Joker. Dapat dipastikan, guru yang satu ini menduga kematian Shizune ada hubungannya dengan Joker dan dialah pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Ayah? Jadi ayah berniat untuk membunuh Joker?" tanya _Queen_ Marie dengan penuh rasa kecewa. Dia memang sudah menduga kalau ayahnya tak mungkin sebaik itu untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Joker. Sang raja tak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap putrinya.

"Kalian yang di dalam keluarlah! Kami tau kalian semua di dalam sana! Tempat ini sudah terkepung, jadi keluarlah!" terdengar suara Tifa dari luar yang berteriak dengan lantang. Hujan panah api berdatangan semakin banyak menyerang mereka.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" geram Naruto bingung bercampur kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

"Semuanya akan menjadi mudah kalau Joker menuruti perintah kami. Ulangi kematianmu sekali lagi." Jawab Kurenai sambil menatap tajam pada Joker yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kau pikir bisa memerintahkanku semudah itu?" balas Joker dengan dingin, dan dari kata-katanya itu sudah jelas kalau NPC ini menolak untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kurenai.

"Kami sudah mengetahui latar belakang kematianmu Joker, jadi menyerahlah!" Yamato tanpa terduga menyelinap dan menyergap _Queen_ Marie dari belakang. Dia mencengkram leher gadis itu. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Marie? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia yang menggantikanmu untuk mati?" kata Yamato yang menggunakan _Queen_ Marie untuk mengancam Joker. Tentu Joker tau kalau dulu dia membiarkan dirinya terbunuh untuk menolong Marie saat itu.

**Joker flashback.**

_"Dengar Joker, meski dia adalah putri kesayanganku, tapi aku tak segan untuk menghukumnya dengan berat kalau dia berani melawan perintahku!" kata sang Raja yang terlihat sudah sangat murka. Dia berniat untuk memberi hukuman pada Marie, sebuah hukuman yang cukup mengerikan. Dia berniat untuk merubah putrinya menjadi boneka karena menurut sang Raja, boneka tak akan pernah melawan perintah dan akan selalu menurut._

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Marie, tapi jangan hukum dia!" balas Joker yang bersedia untuk menuruti semua kemauan sang Raja._

_"Aku ingin kau lenyap." Jawab sang Raja dengan datar, tatapannya menatap dingin pada Joker. "Ini adalah racun yang sangat terkenal di Negeri kami, kau tentu tau apa ini. Ini disebut Rosemary poison. Racun yang terdiri dari sari mawar yang dikumpulkan dan diubah menjadi racun yang mematikan. Racun itu akan bereaksi seiring dengan besarnya rasa cintamu pada putriku. Semakin kau mencintainya, semakin cepat kau akan mati. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" kata sang Raja sambil memberikan sebotol racun pada Joker dan menjelaskan mengenai racun itu._

_"Aku akan meminumnya," ucap Joker tanpa ragu dan langsung meminum ramuan racun itu._

_"Jangan lakukan itu Joker!" teriak Marie berusaha untuk mencegah Joker meminum racun itu, tapi terlambat racun itu sudah diminum habis olehnya._

**End flashback.**

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk meminum racun itu kembali." Balas Joker dengan datar. Dia terlihat begitu yakin dengan keputusannya. Disisi lain _Queen_ Marie dan Sakura malah menatap cemas pada Joker, yang satu mencemaskan tragedi akan kembali terulang, sedangkan yang satu mencemaskan kalau Joker benar-benar akan mati karena besarnya rasa cinta yang dia miliki pada _Queen_ Marie.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan racun itu, ambillah." _King_ _Rosemary_ memberikan racun yang memang sudah dia siapkan dari awal.

"Aku akan menyuruh Tifa untuk menghentikan serangan." Kata Asuma yang segera pergi keluar untuk menghentikan serangannya saat ini.

"Cepat diminum!" Kakashi dengan sedikit memaksa menyuruh Joker untuk cepat menghabiskan racun tersebut.

-ooo-

Joker meminum racun itu dengan diiringi tatapan tak rela dari _Queen _Marie yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa melihat sambil bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri, apakah Joker kali ini akan benar-benar mati? Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap dengan tatapan was-was sambil menahan napas.

BLUGH… !

Setelah meminum habis racun itu, Joker terjatuh…

"I-ini tidak mungkin… " Sakura yang melihatnya nyaris tidak percaya, ada suatu perasaan sedih dan mungkin ada rasa kecewa yang dia sendiri bingung kenapa perasaan kecewa itu harus muncul. Apakah ini artinya Joker memang sangat mencintai _Queen_ Marie? Pikir Sakura sambil menatap _Queen_ Marie yang kini sedang duduk di samping Joker.

"Joker… Kau tidak mati, kan… ?" terlihat _Queen_ Marie begitu sedih, dia berusaha untuk membangunkan Joker tapi sosoknya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. "Jangan mati… " _Queen_ Marie tertunduk lemah dan mulai terisak.

"Kurasa tugas kita sudah selesai, ayo pergi." Kata Kakashi memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk pergi karena merasa misi mereka sudah selesai.

Tapi baru saja Kakashi dan yang lainnya beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba Joker terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia melompat dan melancarkan serangan dengan kartu-kartunya itu ke arah Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin, kenapa dia belum mati?" tanya Kakashi dengan bingung, jelas Joker sudah meminum racun itu tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?.

'_Joker… Dia belum mati, syukurlah,'_ batin Sakura berucap syukur. Ada sebuah perasaan lega tersendiri yang dia rasakan saat ini. Berbeda dengan _Queen_ Marie yang menatap bingung dan aneh, bukannya dia tidak senang melihat Joker baik-baik saja, tapi itu berarti kalau perasaan Joker terhadapnya sudah menghilang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bertahan?" tanya Kurenai yang juga tidak percaya sama seperti yang lainnya saat ini.

"Racun itu hanya akan bereaksi terhadap perasaan cinta bukan, bagaimana kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu pada _Queen_ Marie?" kata Joker sambil menyeringai. Kemudian dia mengembangkan kartu-kartu di tangannya dan melempar semua kartu itu dengan cepat ke Kurenai. Kurenai mengelak dari serangan-serangan itu.

"Ini artinya perang!" sambar Kakashi yang secara tiba-tiba merapalkan mantra. Di bawahnya terdapat lingkaran sihir dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya biru. Joker tentu tak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia melakukan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Bentrokan dua kekuatan membuat kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang menyambar-nyambar, warna biru dan hitam terlihat berkelebatan seperti petir.

.

.

"Tampaknya terjadi perubahan rencana… " kata Asuma yang berada di luar sambil melihat kilatan-kilatan yang muncul dari dalam istana. "Tifa, lanjutkan penyerangan!" Asuma memberi perintah pada Tifa untuk melakukan serangan kembali, sedangkan dia bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

* * *

**Inside the castle...**

.

.

"STORM DRAGON!" ternyata Kakashi memanggil seekor naga biru besar yang tubuhnya bercahaya dan berkilat-kilat. Naga besar itu memiliki mata merah yang memancar terang dan menatap tajam ke arah Joker.

"DIABLO!" disisi lain, Joker memanggil kekuatan lain. Dia memanggil sebuah naga terbang berwarna hitam pekat, satu kibasan dari sayapnya mampu memanggil angin yang sangat besar, bahkan Naruto hampir terlempar oleh kuatnya angin dari kibasan sayap naga terbang itu.

"ATTACK!" seru Kakashi dan juga Joker secara bersamaan untuk menyerang lawan masing-masing.

Kedua naga itu saling beradu dan bertarung. Naga biru itu mengitari naga terbang tersebut, kilatan cahaya naga biru itu seperti petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Naga hitam itu terbang untuk meloloskan diri dari lingkaran sang naga biru, tapi naga biru itu tetap mengikuti naga hitam.

"Ck… " Joker terlihat berdecak kesal melihatnya, sedangkan Kakashi disebrang sana tampak menyeringai.

"Kita harus menghindar dari tempat ini!" kata Shin yang merasa area pertarungan antara Joker dan Kakashi sangat tidak aman untuk mereka, salah-salah mereka bisa terkena jurus salah satu dari mereka.

"Mau kemana kalian?" ternyata memang tak semudah dengan yang mereka kira. Kurenai dan yang lainnya segera berdiri menghadang mereka semua.

"Kami tak ingin melawan kalian sensei! Jangan halangi kami!" kata Sakura yang memohon pada Kurenai dan yang lainnya untuk tidak menghalangi mereka, dia tidak ingin melawan para guru yang sebenarnya sangat dia sayangi.

"Kami juga tak ingin melawan kalian, tapi… Kami tak ada pilihan lain… Jadi, bersiaplah!" balas Kurenai yang sepertinya juga enggan harus berhadapan dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya serta kembali menyakiti murid-muridnya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang _execute staff_ yang bertugas untuk melenyapkan Joker dan Sakura atas perintah Kabuto yang masih mereka kira sebagai Game master.

-ooo-

Disisi lain pertarungan naga milik Kakashi dan Joker terlihat semakin seru. Naga hitam milik Joker mulai mendekati naga biru Kakashi. Dengan cakarnya naga hitam tersebut mencengkram tubuh naga biru dan terdengar raungan kesakitan dari naga biru itu. setelah mencengkramnya dengan kuat, naga hitam itu memutar tubuh sang naga biru dan melemparnya hingga menabrak salah satu pilar istana yang berdiri kokoh. Seketika pilar itu roboh.

"AWASSS!" teriak Shikamaru yang menunjuk pilar tersebut akan roboh ke arah mereka semua. Dengan cepat mereka menghindar dari sana termasuk para _execute_ _staff _yang juga menghindari jatuhnya pilar tersebut.

"Kau ceroboh Joker, hampir saja pilar itu mengenai Sakura," ucap Kakashi yang mengejek Joker atas kecerobohannya dalam menyerang lawan. Joker tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam tanpa memberikan satu ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Naga hitam itu terbang dan menerjang naga biru itu kembali. Tanpa terduga serangan balik terjadi, naga biru itu menggigit leher naga hitam, gantian naga hitam yang meraung keras. Naga biru mendorong naga hitam dengan tanduknya. Naga hitam langsung menjaga jarak dari naga biru, dia mengumpulkan kekuatan miliknya dan terciptalah bola energi kekuatan dari mulutnya. Bola besar hitam itu dia lemparkan ke arah naga biru milik Kakashi tersebut. Naga biru kembali terdorong dan kali ini terlontar ke tembok istana membuat lobang menganga yang sangat besar disana. Naga biru meraung keras, dan mata merahnya kini kembali bercahaya dengan sangat terang, dia menatap ke semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Kakashi.

"JANGAN TATAP MATA ITU!" teriak Joker yang memperingati semuanya terhadap mata dari naga biru itu. semuanya langsung menutup mata mereka masing-masing (termasuk _execute_ _staff_) untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sang naga, tapi sayang terlambat bagi Sakura. Gadis itu malah menatap mata sang naga secara langsung tanpa disengaja.

"Apa yang… Terjadi… " Sakura yang menatap mata sang naga tiba-tiba saja merasa kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadaran, dia merasa semuanya tampak berkunang-kunang.

BLUGH… !

Sakura akhirnya jatuh pingsan di tempat, tubuhnya memucat akibat kontak mata yang dia lakukan dengan naga itu.

"Sakura!" Joker yang melihat gadis itu terjatuh pingsan langsung saja menghampirinya tak peduli meskipun saat itu dia sedang bertarung melawan Kakashi.

"SAKURAA!" teriak teman-temannya yang lain sambil berlari mendekati Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura… Sakura buka matamu!" Joker terlihat sangat panik, dan kepanikannya terlihat tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang NPC seperti dia. "Sakura, buka matamu Sakura!" Joker kembali memanggil nama gadis itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sedikit, berharap adanya reaksi dari tubuh gadis itu. tapi tubuh Sakura tetap diam tak bergerak, matanya terpejam kaku dan tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin.

"Tubuh Sakura mulai terasa dingin… " kata Hinata yang saat itu sedang memegang tangan Sakura.

"Dia terkena racun es dari naga itu… " sambar _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti saat ini sekarang.

"Racun es?" tanya hampir semuanya dan kini beralih pandang menatap _Queen_ Marie dengan serius.

"Benar… Racun es itu akan merubah semua organ di dalam tubuh Sakura termasuk jantung akan berubah menjadi es dan membeku. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi maka Sakura akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam." Jawab _Queen_ Marie menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai racun yang kini berada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"La-lalu apa tak ada cara untuk me-menolong Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Ada cara cepat untuk menolongnya tapi itu harus mengorbankan seseorang… " _Queen_ Marie kini menatap Joker dengan tatapan serius, seolah dia ingin mengatakan kalau seseorang yang dimaksud adalah Joker.

"Cara seperti apa itu?" tanya Joker dengan datar, meskipun dia sendiri saat ini sedang gelisah dan cemas.

"Sakura harus memakan jantung dari orang yang sangat mencintainya, maka dia akan terbangun dan terbebas dari racun itu." jawab _Queen_ Marie, ternyata yang dimaksud seseorang itu adalah orang yang mencintai Sakura saat ini. Semua mata kini menatap Joker, mereka yakin kalau Joker memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura sejak dari awal permainan.

"Tunggu dulu… Kalau Joker sampai melakukan hal itu, artinya Joker akan _game_ _over_, dong! Dan tanpa Joker kita tak akan bisa mendapatkan Pandora box, kepingan jiwa Gaara dan juga kepingan ingatan Sasuke yang ada di dalam misi!" kata Tenten yang protes dengan cara itu, dia tidak menyetujui Joker untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi kalau tidak ditolong Sakura juga akan… _Game_ _over_… " sambar Cho sambil menatap sedih ke arah Sakura.

"Apa keputusanmu Joker?" tanya _Queen_ Marie kepada Joker, saat ini dia ingin sekali tau apa yang akan dilakukan Joker untuk Sakura.

'_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukannya, karena… dia pasti akan keluar dan menggantikan posisiku dalam misi… Tapi aku tak boleh game over disini… Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, karena hal itulah aku masih bisa bertahan disini… Tapi Sakura… ' _Batin Joker sendiri juga tampak bimbang untuk melakukan apa, dia sudah tau mengenai dirinya sendiri dan tujuannya dan hal itu semakin diperkuat setelah membaca buku yang diberikan Rei kepadanya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" pertanyaan Joker barusan nyaris membuat yang lain tak percaya mendengarnya, dari pertanyaan itu seolah ingin menyatakan sebuah penolakan untuk membantu Sakura dan bisa saja karena Joker tidak punya perasaan khusus pada Sakura atau karena hal lain?.

"Bicara apa kau Joker? Kau tidak mau membantu Sakura?" Naruto kontan langsung geram, ketika dia hendak memukul Joker, tangan Shikamaru sudah keburu menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Naruto! Yang dibilang Tenten tadi benar, kita tak bisa kehilangan Sakura ataupun Joker, karena kalau salah satu dari mereka _game_ _over_, kita semua akan tamat," ucap Shikamaru berusaha bersikap bijak dan mencoba untuk menjernihkan otak Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai diskusinya?" tanpa terduga muncul Kakashi yang melancarkan serangan listrik. Hampir saja serangan itu mengenai Sakura, untung Joker segera menggendong tubuh lemah itu. saat ini kubu Joker sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan para _execute_ _staff_, ditambah lagi serangan yang dilakukan Tifa dari luar dan tak henti-hentinya menghujani mereka dengan panah api.

"Ada cara lain untuk menolongnya! Cari **Yukihana** di _Ice_ _cavern_ yang berada di _North_ _island_! Cepatlah pergi Joker, kau tidak punya banyak waktu!" teriak _Queen_ Marie dari sebrang dan sedang berusaha menghalangi Kurenai yang berniat menyerang.

"Aku mengerti!" Joker bergegas berniat untuk pergi sambil membawa Sakura tapi jalannya dihadang oleh Yamato yang menyerangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" kata Yamato sambil mengeluarkan akar-akar pohon dari tangannya untuk menyerang Joker.

"Musuhmu adalah aku sensei! Pergilah Joker! Biar aku yang lawan Yamato-sensei!" Reika langsung muncul memotong akar-akar itu dengan kedua pedangnya dan menyuruh Joker bergegas pergi.

"Menyerahlah Joker!" gantian Anko yang menghadang sambil melancarkan serangan, Joker terpaksa menghindarinya. Anko kembali maju untuk menyerangnya.

"Pergilah Joker dan selamatkan Sakura!" muncul Shiryu dan Asakura yang menghadang gerakan Anko secara bersamaan. Joker mengangguk cepat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari sana, tapi lagi-lagi satu hadangan datang dari Asuma.

_Sraaaat…_

Asuma dengan cepat melukai Joker yang memang sedang tidak terfokus itu.

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan Joker… " Asuma bersiap pada posisinya dan tak membiarkan Joker lewat, dia kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyerang sang NPC tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti.

"Asuma-sensei biar aku saja yang hadapi." Kata Shikamaru dengan serius, dan terlihat juga Ino serta Chouji yang mendampingi Shikamaru, bersiap untuk membantunya melawan Asuma.

Joker kembali menerobos panah-panah api yang berjatuhan kearahnya, dan belum jauh dia melangkah dari Asuma yang kini sedang dihadang Shikamaru, Kurenai dan Kakashi muncul bersamaan menyerangnya dari dua arah yang berbeda. Joker melompat ke atas menghindari kedua serangan itu, Kakashi mengejarnya dan melancarkan tendangan di udara yang dapat di hindari Joker.

"Tak akan semudah itu kau lari dari kami!" kata Kurenai yang juga langsung maju dengan sebilah belati di tangan, tapi serangannya di hadang oleh Magica dengan trisulanya.

"Kurenai-sensei! Aku tak ingin melawan sensei, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan sensei melukai teman kami!" kata gadis itu sambil menahan gerakan Kurenai. Disisi lain Kakashi yang mengejar Joker juga langsung dihadang.

"Lewati kami dulu kalau mau mengejar Joker dan Sakura." Shin berdiri dengan tegap bersama dengan Aoki. Keduanya menghadang Kakashi.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Kakashi yang akhirnya menyerang Shin dan Aoki.

* * *

Joker akhirnya berhasil lari keluar, tapi keadaan di luar tidak jauh lebih baik dari di dalam karena pasukan _Underground ninja_ _elite_ sudah mengepungnya.

"Kau sudah terkepung Joker!" kata Tifa yang muncul dengan pasukannya. Dia mengacungkan ujung payungnya ke arah Joker seperti hendak menantangnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" tiba-tiba saja Nyx muncul dan menyambar payung tersebut dengan katana miliknya, serangan dadakan ini membuat Tifa sedikit kaget dan kesal.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada payung cantikku, bodoh! Akan kubalas kau!" Tifa menggeram kesal melihat payung kesukaannya sudah compang-camping akibat serangan Nyx barusan.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat pergi Joker!" kata Nyx sambil melirik Joker yang malah terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menyuruh sang NPC untuk segera pergi dan cepat menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Kami akan membantumu Nyx!" Kiba dan yang lainnya juga muncul disana, bersama mereka akan menghadapi Tifa dan pasukannya.

"Naruto, Shouta. Kalian berdua pergilah dan bantu Joker! Biar urusan disini serahkan pada kami!" kata Hery yang menyuruh Naruto serta Shouta untuk ikut pergi bersama Joker, setidaknya dia merasa kehadiran kedua orang itu dapat membantu Joker nantinya.

"Ayo pergi!" Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung pergi, dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu saat ini, karena nyawa Sakuralah yang menjadi taruhannya, mereka tak boleh sampai terlambat.

-ooo-

Joker, Naruto dan Shouta melarikan diri dari _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ dan sekarang sedang menuju pedesaan _windmill_ yang letaknya seratus meter dari pusat istana. Di tengah pelariannya Joker sempat berhenti sesaat.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Joker? Kita harus cepat pergi menolong Sakura!" kata Naruto yang heran melihat sikap Joker yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kita bisa menyelamatkan Sakura tepat waktu?" Joker hanya menunduk dan seolah melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto tak berkomentar, dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sambil menatap Sakura yang berada di belakang punggung Joker.

"Heiiiiii!" dari atas muncul Sai yang melambaikan tangannya, dia terbang rendah dan berhenti di sebelah Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dan kemana yang lain?" tanya Sai dengan bingung.

"Bagus kau datang Sai! Cepat bawa kami pergi ke _North_ island! Sakura harus segera diselamatkan!" balas Naruto dengan secercah harapan mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk menolong Sakura. Dengan cepat dia menyuruh Sai untuk naik kembali.

"Ta-tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sai sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Ceritanya nanti saja diperjalanan, sekarang kita harus cepat ke _North_ _island_!" balas Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jiraiya yang baru sampai dengan Shun dan Arkhan yang tiba dengan Gamabunta.

"Sensei kalau tidak keberatan bisa bantu yang lainnya di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_? Yang lain sedang bertarung disana!" Naruto meminta Jiraiya, Shun dan Akrhan untuk menolong yang lainnya di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Baiklah Naruto, kami akan membantu! Ayo pergi Gamabunta!" Jiraiya langsung saja memacu Gamabunta untuk bergegas ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Kita juga harus cepat pergi Sai!" Naruto juga meminta Sai untuk cepat membawa mereka pergi.

"Baiklah!" balas Sai mengangguk mengerti, menuruti perkataan Naruto. Meskipun dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia yakin keadaannya sudah sangat genting, terlihat dari wajah Naruto, Shouta yang cemas, bahkan Joker sendiri terlihat panik.

.

Disisi lain tampak Shimizu dengan pemain lainnya yang berada di pihak Game master sedang pergi.

"Kita harus segera sampai ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_!" kata gadis itu dan langsung memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk mengikutinya lebih cepat lagi.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" balas Suigetsu dan yang lain.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Sakura dapat diselamatkan tepat waktu atau takdir berkata lain?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Tadinya gue berniat untuk menampilkan pertempuran besar dichapter ini tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadi gue pindahkan dichapter satunya deh. Mungkin nanti gue kasih sedikit kejutan hehehehe. Dan tengkyu barbekyu I lope you buat yang selalu mengikuti cerita kami meskipun hanya sekedar dibaca, kami cukup senang dan memacu semangat gue dan Yuki buat meneruskan fic ini. Kritik, ide, saran dan pendapat kami terima, dan kirim lewat review atau PM langsung, dan Flame? Asal sesuai ketentuan yang udah sering gue tulis (dan tolong jangan bahas soal review).

Gue mau jelasin sedikit, pasukan yang dipimpin Tifa itu masing-masing memiliki life point masing-masing orang 50000 point dan para execute staff seratus ribu point. Tifa sendiri juga sama seratus ribu point.

Judul untuk chapter kali ini karena mereka akan bertempur diantara hujan kelopak mawar yang emang banyak terdapat di Negeri itu dan ide ini terisnpirasi dari pertarungan Tifa VS Loz dari Final fantasy Advent Children. Jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri nuansa pertarungannya.

.

.

**"I'll find you somewhere".**


	51. Neverland : War In Rose Petals II!

Riku : Disini pertempurannya non skill (tapi ada beberapa skill yang masih bisa digunain, itu juga sedikit). Ternyata ada yang req pair JokerXMarie ya? Wah, nanti deh dimunculin. Yah, mungkin nanti ada yang game over (entah siapakah itu), could be anybody hehehehe. Enjoy this chapter aja dah, sorry kalo banyak typos yang wara-wiri.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara date, ada OC, bahasa gamers.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.

This story belong to me (Riku) and Yuki.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 49**

**(War In Rose Petal II)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sai pada Joker yang sedang merebahkan tubuh Sakura.

"Dia terkena racun es… " Jawab Joker tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sakura. "Bisakah kau mempercepat laju kita? Sakura tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertahan!" Joker meminta Sai untuk mempercepat laju burung raksasa yang sedang mereka naiki sekarang.

"Baiklah, akan kupercepat laju terbangnya!" balas Sai yang segera melakukan segel tangan dan langsung mempercepat laju terbang mereka.

-ooo-

"Yamato lakukanlah!" sepertinya Kakashi memberikan kode pada Yamato untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Yamato mengangguk, mengerti apa maksud dari Kakashi barusan. Dia menendang Reika dengan cukup keras dan langsung melompat mundur.

'_Apa yang mau dilakukannya?'_ batin Reika bertanya bingung melihat Yamato tiba-tiba saja melompat menjauhinya.

Terlihat Yamato sedang memejamkan matanya dengan serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Dari tubuhnya muncul cahaya biru yang menyelimutinya dan muncul bola energi berwarna biru muda di tengah-tengahnya, dan kelihatannya ada air di dalam bola energi itu.

"Reika, jangan diam saja! Cepat halau Yamato-sensei!" kata Shikamaru menyuruh Reika untuk berbuat sesuatu.

"A-ah, iya baiklah!" balas Reika yang kaget sendiri menyadari sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan Yamato. Dia bergegas berlari untuk menyerang Yamato.

"MAGIC SEAL!" tapi Reika terlambat karena Yamato sudah keburu mengeluarkan jurus _Magic_ _seal_. **Magic** **seal**, adalah jurus sihir area efek berelemen air, dimana bila jurus ini dikeluarkan maka semua pemain yang berada dalam radius 1000 meter tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan serta jurus miliknya, dan jurus ini juga berlaku kawan si pengguna jurus.

.

"Kurang ajar! Kalau begini kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan jurus kita!" Neji berdecak kesal saat mengetahui dia tidak bisa menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Sudahlah, mau pakai jurus ataupun tidak, itu tak jadi masalah! Bukannya akan sama saja karena lawan juga tak bisa menggunakan jurus mereka?" sambar Kiba sambil melirik Neji yang memunggunginya. Mereka sedang bahu-membahu melawan para ninja _elite_ tersebut.

"Kau benar, kita harus percaya pada kekuatan sendiri." Balas Neji sambil sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kiba yang tak terduga itu.

"Ayo maju!" Kiba dan Neji kembali menyerang lawan.

-ooo-

_'Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menggunakan jurus sihir… Yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini hanya Trisula ini…_ _'_ Magica yang menyadari kekuatan sihirnya tak bisa dia gunakan langsung menjaga jarak dari Kurenai. Saat ini dia bingung harus melawan Kurenai dengan cara apa, karena jujur dia sama sekali tidak mahir berkelahi seperti yang lainnya. Mengetahui kebingungan yang ada pada Magica membuat Kurenai dengan mudah menyerang gadis itu.

"Kau lengah!" seketika muncul Kurenai di depan Magica dan menampar keras gadis itu hingga terpelanting jatuh.

BRUKH!

Akibat serangan itu Magica jatuh terseret dan Trisula miliknya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"MAGICA! Ck… Ino kau bantu Magica cepat!" Shikamaru yang melihat Magica terlempar dengan cukup keras langung menyuruh Ino untuk pergi membantu Magica. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Ino bergegas menolong gadis itu.

Magica yang terjatuh masih berusaha bangkit dan mencoba untuk meraih kembali Trisula miliknya. Tapi Kurenai dengan gerak cepat sudah berada di depan magica dan dia bersiap dengan belati miliknya. Untunglah Ino datang tepat waktu, dia menahan serangan Kurenai dengan tangannya.

"Hmm… " sebenarnya Kurenai terkejut dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya, terlebih lagi mampu menahannya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

_Grab…_

Ino berhasil menahan tangan Kurenai dengan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, dan tanpa terduga tangan Ino yang satunya meraih tangan Kurenai yang satunya dan mencengkramnya juga. Perlahan-lahan Ino berhasil mengangkat tubuh Kurenai, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Ino melempar tubuh wanita bermata merah itu jauh-jauh, membuat wanita itu menabrak salah satu pajangan yang ada di istana dengan cukup keras.

* * *

Disisi lain pertarungan seru terjadi antara Yamato dan Reika. Yamato mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah pemuda itu, tapi dengan tanggap Reika melompat dan melakukan satu lompatan ke belakang dan dia berhasil berada tepat di belakang Yamato. Langsung saja celah ini dipakai Reika untuk menyerang Yamato. Reika mengarahkan pedang elemen apinya ke arah Yamato, dan Yamato yang menyadarinya segera berbalik dan menangkis serangan Reika barusan. Tapi pedang berelemen petir satunya datang menyerang Yamato. Yamato yang tak bisa mengelak langsung mundur untuk menghindarinya.

Reika langsung berlari untuk menyerang Yamato. Yamato kembali mengeluarkan akar-akar pohon untuk menyerang Reika. Pemuda itu menghindari serangan akar tersebut. Dia menghindari ke arah kiri dan kanan, tapi dia terjatuh karena salah satu akar berhasil mengikat kakinya, dan satu serangan akar pohon lainnya datang menerjang hendak menusuk tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Reika melindungi tubuhnya dengan pedang milik Reiki. Akar itu melilit pedang tersebut, menariknya dan kemudian melempar pedang tersebut jauh dari Reika.

"Cih… " Reika berdecih kesal melihat pedangnya yang satu terlempar cukup jauh darinya. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang satunya yang sedang terlilit oleh akar pohon.

"Errghh… Ayolah!" dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Reika berhasil juga mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan cepat dia menusukkan pedang api tersebut ke salah satu akar yang sedang mengelilinginya.

BLAAARR!

Seketika muncul api besar yang membakar akar-akar tersebut dan menghanguskannya.

-ooo-

Lalu di luar…

.

"Kau itu gadis yang menyebalkan yah!" kata Tifa yang kesal dengan Nyx yang berani sekali melawannya.

"Bukankah kau jauh lebih menyebalkan?" ledek Nyx sengaja membuat Tifa kesal.

"Grrr… Pokoknya tak akan ada ampun untukmu!" balas Tifa yang menjadi emosi gara-gara sikap Nyx yang seperti meremehkannya. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dirinya itu pimpinan dari _Underground_ _Ninja_ _Elite_. Tifa maju menyerang Nyx untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu.

Tifa menodongkan ujung payungnya yang runcing ke arah Nyx. Tapi gadis itu dengan cepat mengelak dengan mundur sedikit ke belakang dan menangkisnya dengan katana yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata. Melihat serangannya ditangkis Tifa tak tinggal diam, dia megembangkan payungnya membuat Nyx sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu Tifa memutar payungnya dengan cepat membuat katana yang dipegang Nyx terlempar. Setelah itu Tifa kembali menutup payungnya dan kembali mengarahkannya pada tubuh Nyx.

_Sraaatt…_

Gadis itu sedikit terlambat untuk menghindari serangan itu sehingga serangan Tifa berhasil melukai lengan kanannya.

Disisi lain Shin dan Aoki sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Terlihat Shin yang tengah menghindari serangan petir Kakashi yang berasal dari pedangnya itu. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar itu siap menusuk tubuh pemuda itu kapan saja kalau dia lengah. Shun terus menghindari kilat-kilat itu tanpa disadarinya kalau Kakashi sudah berada di hadapannya, tapi untung saja Aoki maju menghadang serangan Kakashi sehingga Shin selamat dari tusukan pedang yang tak terduga itu. Aoki mendorong Kakashi ke belakang kemudian dia mengayunkan tombak panjangnya ke arah Kakashi, tapi tebasan tombak Aoki berhasil dihindari. Kakashi dengan cepat merunduk dan dengan satu ayunan dia menebaskan pedangnya ke perut Aoki. NPC itu mundur ke belakang setelah menyadari dia terluka.

Tak berbeda jauh dari Shiryu dan Asakura, keduanya sedang berhadapan dengan Anko. Kedua pemuda itu juga sedang melakukan serangan terhadap Anko. Yang satu melancarkan tendangan sedangkan yang satunya melancarkan pukulan, tapi kedua serangan itu dapat ditahan. Merasa serangan mereka berhasil ditahan, Shiryu dan Asakura memutuskan untuk menggunakan senjata.

Melihat kedua pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka, Anko segera mengambil dua bilah golok yang berada di belakang punggungnya (senjata Anko itu dua bilang golok yang melengkung bentuknya dan golok itu punya benang tipis yang bisa dikendalikan untuk jarak jauh oleh sang pemilik). Anko melemparkan salah satu goloknya ke arah Shiryu dan Asakura yang sedang berdiri di tempat yang dapat menghindar, hal ini membuat Anko semakin penasaran, dan dia melayangkan golok satunya lagi. Kini dua golok yang dia kendalikan dengan benang terbang mengitari Shiryu dan juga Asakura.

-ooo-

"Kalian tak akan mungkin bisa menang melawanku saat ini," ucap Asuma sambil menebaskan salah satu _dagger_-nya ke Shikamaru.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya nanti sensei… " balas Shikamaru yang merunduk untuk menghindari serangan Asuma terhadapnya. Sesaaat setelah Shikamaru merunduk muncul Chouji di belakangnya yang kemudian melayangkan pukulan tangan raksasanya terhadap Asuma. Asuma yang terkejut dengan serangan tak terduga itu reflek melakukan perlindungan terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari serangan Chouji yang dapat berakibat fatal.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan terdengar cukup keras dan Asuma sampai terdorong jauh ke belakang.

"Heh… Boleh juga," ucap Asuma sambil menyunggingkan senyum, setelah itu Asuma membuang rokok yang berada di mulutnya lalu dia segera bangkit dan melakukan serangan balasan.

Di tempat lain Ino dan juga Magica sedang berhadapan dengan Kurenai. Ino melancarkan sebuah tinju ke arah Kurenai dan dari arah belakang muncul Magica yang menebaskan trisulanya ke Kurenai. Magica berhasil melukai Kurenai, membuat wanita itu meringis sambil memegangi pinggang bagian kirinya yang terkena tebasan Magica.

Pertempuran di luar jugak tak kalah serunya dari di dalam. Mereka masing-masing saling bahu-membahu melawan para ninja itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana Hery?" tanya Kiba sambil setengah berteriak kepada Hery yang berada di sebrangnya beberapa meter.

"Kami bisa mengatasi keadaan disini, tenang saja!" balas Hery yang sedang menghadapi salah satu ninja tersebut bersama dengan Taka, Cho juga Kaze.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Taka balik berteriak kepada Kiba.

"Akan segera kubereskan!" balas Kiba yang sedang bertarung berdampingan dengan Neji.

"Wah, wah… Pasukanmu sudah ada yang gugur dua orang tuh!" sambar Nyx sambil kembali meledek Tifa yang semakin geram saja dengan ledekan Nyx.

"Berisik!" balas Tifa yang kesal dan langsung memukul-mukulkan payungnya dengan brutal ke arah Nyx. Tifa yang emosi membuat serangannya jadi tidak terkontrol dan hal ini justru menguntungkan bagi Nyx.

'_Kurang ajar!'_ geram Tifa dalam yang hati melihat serangan demi serangannya dapat diblokir Nyx dengan mudah, dan perlahan gadis ini mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

* * *

**In front of Ice cavern…**

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Kita harus segera kesana dan mencari obat penyembuh untuk Sakura!" kata Naruto yang langsung saja masuk ke dalam goa dengan tergesa, di belakangnya di ikuti oleh Sai, Shouta, juga Joker yang tengah menggendong Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

"Naruto, apa kau tau bentuk bunga yang dicari itu?" tanya Sai yang sudah mengetahui penjelasannya secara detail tadi dari Naruto.

"Eh? Benar juga! Bentuknya aku tidak tau! Bagaimana ini!" Naruto berhenti sesaat dan mencerna pertanyaan Sai barusan. Sedetik kemudian dia menjerit histeris menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

'_Sudah kuduga'_ batin Sai geleng-geleng yang sudah bisa menebak jawaban dari Naruto.

"Bunga itu pasti ada di dalam… Di suatu tempat… " Kata Joker yang tetap maju melangkah meskipun dia sendiri tidak tau seperti apa bentuk bunga tersebut.

"Daripada dipikirkan lebih baik kita jalan saja mencarinya, karena berdiam diri saja juga percuma." Sambar Shouta yang merasa malas untuk berpikir yang lain-lain dan berlama-lama memikirkan kira-kira seperti apa bentuk bunga itu.

"Yah, benar juga… Lebih baik kita mulai mencari." Timpal Sai mengikuti Joker yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

-ooo-

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kalian bersikeras untuk menghentikan kami dan menghancurkan Joker?" tanya Shin di tengah pertarungan. Menurutnya sikap Kakashi terlalu aneh, dia sepertinya ngotot untuk mengejar kemanapun Joker pergi.

"Sudah kukatakan semua ini demi Shizune!" kata Kakashi yang kemudian dia menyerang Shin dengan pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat itu.

"Ugh… A-apa hubungannya dengan Shizune-sensei?" tanya Shin sambil menahan serangan tersebut, bingung dan berpikir hubungannya antara Joker dan juga Shizune.

"Joker telah membunuh Shizune disaat dia berusaha mengungkap mengenai status anak itu." balas Kakashi yang langsung berlari menerjang Shin, pemuda itu sudah bersiap untuk menerima serangan Kakashi tapi tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan Shin dan mendadak sudah muncul di belakang Shin.

"Shin di belakangmu!" kata Aoki setengah berteriak memperingati Shin kalau Kakashi berada di belakangnya saat ini.

'_Apa? Sejak kapan?'_ Shin reflek menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan melihat Kakashi yang bersiap untuk menusukkan pedangnya itu. Dengan cepat Shin berbalik dan langsung menangkis terjangan pedang Kakashi.

Aoki yang menyadari Shin kesulitan menghadapi Kakashi langsung mengarahkan tombaknya ke leher Kakashi, tapi pria berambut putih itu segera mengelak dan melompat ke belakang.

-ooo-

"HYAAAAAAA!" Ino dan Magica, kedua gadis itu terlempar akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kurenai.

_Jleb… Jleb…_

Kurenai melempar beberapa pisau kecil ke arah Ino dan Magica, tapi untungnya kedua gadis itu bisa menghindar dan segera bangkit.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Tifa dengan kesal dan sedang mengayunkan payungnya ke Nyx. Keduanya bertarung dengan seimbang. Tifa kembali mengayunkan payungnya dan kali ini serangannya lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, tubuh Nyx sedikit terdorong akibat serangan ini.

'_Sepertinya dia mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi'_ batin Nyx yang kembali menahan serangan Tifa yang diarahkan secara bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Tanpa disadari Nyx ada seorang ninja di sisi yang lain yang berniat untuk menyerangnya dari arah samping.

DUAGH!

Dan benar saja, ninja itu mendekati Nyx dan memukul Nyx dari belakang membuat pertahanan gadis itu lengah.

_Jleb…_

Pertahanan yang tadinya dilakukan Nyx terhadap serangan Tifa langsung terlepas, dan hal ini membuat Tifa mudah menyerang Nyx. Tanpa berpikir panjang ditusukkannya ujung payung miliknya ke bahu Nyx membuat gadis itu terluka.

"Ugh… " Nyx membungkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka akibat tusukan tersebut. Tifa langsung tersenyum puas, dia kembali mengarahkan payungnya ke tubuh Nyx, akan tetapi…

"Ergh… Lepaskan!" ternyata datang Hinata yang menghalau serangan Tifa.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Nyx," ucap Hinata dengan tegas, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menunjukkan keseriusan seperti ini. Dia menahan ujung payung Tifa dengan tangannya.

"Cepat lepaskan tangamu… " kata Tifa yang sedang berusaha menarik payungnya dari genggaman tangan Hinata.

_Sreeeeeet…_

Hinata dengan cepat menarik payung tersebut dan secara otomatis tubuh Tifa ikut tertarik maju ke depan. Setelah itu tangan Hinata yang satunya memukul Tifa dengan keras.

"Argh… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tifa langsung mundur ke belakang dengan terbatuk karena merasa dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Hinata di sampingmu!" kata Nyx memperingati Hinata akan kehadiran seorang ninja dari samping yang berusaha menyerang Hinata.

DUAGH!

Satu tendangan dari arah yang lain mendarat di tubuh ninja itu membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Nyx?" ternyata yang membantu mereka adalah Hery. Dia langsung datang menolon gketika diliriknya kedua gadis itu dalam bahaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Uh… " jawab Nyx yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Hery.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Lihat, darahnya banyak keluar!" sambar Hery dengan cepat sambil menunjuk bahu kiri Nyx yang darahnya mulai membanjiri bajunya.

"Hery bawa Nyx ke tempat yang aman, biar aku yang melawannya!" Hinata menyuruh Hery untuk membawa Nyx menjauh dulu sementara, dan memutuskan untuk menghadapi Tifa. "Jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku… Aku juga tak mau kalah!" sambungnya lagi yang sudah bertekad untuk melawan Tifa dan memenangkannya. Hery mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membawa Nyx pergi.

* * *

Disisi lain Joker dan yang lainnya sedang menelusuri _Ice_ _cavern_ berharap dapat menemukan bunga yang dimaksud.

_Tap…_

"Kenapa kau berhenti Joker?" tanya Sai yang melihat Joker tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Aku mencium sesuatu… " Kata Joker sambil mencium aroma wangi yang sepertinya berasal dari suatu tempat.

"Iya, aku juga menciumnya! Wanginya berasal dari arah sana!" timpal Shouta sambil menunjuk salah satu jalan yang berada di sisi kanan mereka.

"Ayo kesana dan lihat ada apa disana!" sambar Naruto yang bergegas berjalan mendahului mereka semua ke jalan tersebut. Joker, Sai dan juga Shouta mengikutinya dari belakang.

-ooo-

"Wow, keren! Tempat apa ini, bagus banget!" seru Shouta begitu sampai di ujung dari jalan yang mereka lewati. "Aku tak tau ada tempat seperti ini disini!" katanya lagi sambil memandang takjub tempat tersebut. Di tempat itu ternyata terdapat air terjun dan di bawahnya ada kolam dengan air yang jernih dan begitu bening seperti Kristal. Dan disekitarnya ada beberapa gundukan es yang seperti membentuk tangga kecil, bahkan terdapat pohon yang tertutupi oleh salju dingin.

"Di tempat seperti ini bisa ada air terjun yang mengalir deras seperti ini… " gumam Sai yang juga tak kalah takjub dari Shouta.

Joker menurunkan Sakura dari belakang punggungnya dan menyandarkan tubuh lemah gadis itu di pohon tersebut.

"Tubuhnya mulai membeku sebagian… " gumam Joker yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan dapat merasakan kalau sebagian tubuh gadis itu sudah membeku. Lalu Joker membuka jas merahnya dan diselimutkan pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Naruto merasa kesal. Dia menonjok salah satu batu es yang ada disana, saat ini Naruto merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna karena dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong temannya itu. semuanya terdiam termasuk Joker sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan… ?" tanya Joker entah kepada siapa. Dia terlihat begitu bingung dan khawatir pada Sakura. "Kumohon bertahanlah Sakura," ucapnya sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura dan mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura sambil sesekali meniupinya, hal itu dia lakukan agar tubuh Sakura terasa hangat.

'_Dia semakin lama terlihat semakin manusiawi saja… '_ Pikir Naruto dan yang lainnya dalam hati setelah melihat sikap Joker yang sangat memperhatikan Sakura. Saat itu tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Joker dan Sakura. Ketiganya merasa kalau Joker dan Sakura seperti tenggelam di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. _Moment_ ini tak ada satupun yang mau mengganggunya.

_Set… Set…_

Tapi disaat seperti itu tiba-tiba saja ada sekelebatan bayangan yang melintasi mereka dengan cepat dan Shouta lah orang pertama yang melihat kelebatan bayangan kecil itu.

"A-apa itu tadi?" kata Shouta sedikit merasa takut dan langsung saja bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Hei Shouta, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Shouta yang seperti ketakutan.

"Barusan ada bayangan yang lewat! Ja-jangan-jangan… " Jawab Shouta sambil celingukan mencari-cari sosok bayangan kecil yang tadi sempat dia lihat sekelebat.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti ya!" balas Naruto berusaha menjauhkan Shouta darinya. Ayolah, masa di dalam goa es ada hantu? Yang benar saja! Pikir Naruto tak percaya.

_Set… Set…_

Lagi, bayangan itu lewat sekelebat dan kali ini bukan hanya Shouta. Sai dan Naruto juga melihatnya dengan jelas bayangan itu melewati mereka.

"Ya-yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Naruto udah merinding duluan dan sekarang malah gantian dia yang berdiri di belakang Shouta.

"Benarkan! Sudah kubilang ada sesuatu!" kata Shouta yang malah ngomong dengan bangga karena merasa benar tadi.

_Set… Set… Set…_

Bayangan itu kembali lewat tapi sekarang lebih dapat terlihat kalau yang dari tadi melintasi mereka adalah setangkai bunga es yang berlari kesana-kemari. Kontan Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Setangkai bunga berdiri dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah mereka (bayangkan saja bunga ini berjalan dengan akar esnya).

"Gue gak salah liat, kan? Itu bunga, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Benar, kau tidak salah lihat Naruto." Timpal Sai yang sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto.

Bunga itu berjalan perlahan-lahan semakin mendekati mereka, lalu berjalan menuju Joker dan Sakura. Bunga itu berdiri tepat di depan Joker dan Sakura sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lain masih menatap heran. Tak lama muncul sosok bayangan dari bunga itu. terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan memakai pakaian khas Cina (kayak di film-film silat gitu lah) dengan warna serba putih, selendang wanita itu berjuntai indah.

"Aku adalah Yukihana, roh penunggu dari bunga es. Aku tertarik dengan ketulusanmu terhadap gadis itu, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membantumu," ucap wanita itu yang ternyata merupakan sosok penjelamaan dari bunga es yang misterius itu. Yukihana memang hanya akan muncul di hadapan orang-orang yang tulus, dan saat ini dia tertarik dengan perasaan tulus Joker kepada Sakura.

"Kau akan membantuku?" tanya Joker yang terlihat terkejut, dia sepertinya tak menyangka kalau Yukihana sendirilah yang akan mendatanginya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat terharu dengan perasaan tulusmu itu… Ini ambillah." Balas Yukihana yang merasa terharu, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang bercahaya dari tangannya. Benda itu berbentuk bulat dengan ukuran yang cukup kecil dan memancarkan cahaya yang terang.

"Apakah ini dapat menyelamatkan Sakura?" tanya Joker yang menerima pemberian dari Yukihana itu.

"Setelah memakannya gadis itu akan segera pulih dari racun es yang ada di dalam tubuhnya," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sosok Yukihana menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya bunga es tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Joker segera memasukkan obat penawar racun itu ke dalam mulut Sakura.

* * *

"Lukamu cukup parah Nyx. Kau diam dulu jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya," ucap Hery yang melihat darah dari bahu Nyx mengalir cukup deras. Pemuda itu membuka kemeja birunya dan menggunakannya untuk membalut luka Nyx, dan mengikatnya erat di bahu Nyx.

"Argh… " Nyx meringis kesakita saat Hery mengikatkannya ke bahunya yang terluka.

"Tahan ya… " kata Hery meminta gadis itu untuk menahan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

.

'_Gadis ini kuat juga… '_ Batin Tifa dalam hati tak menyangka kalau Hinata ternyata lumayan kuat. Tentu saja dia tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Hinata itu pemegang sabuk hitam Karate dan mendapat peringkat kedua ditingkat Nasional, sedangkan posisi pertamanya diraih Neji.

-ooo-

Di bagian dalam terlihat sekali pertempuran semakin memanas.

.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu Shiryu!" kata Asakura yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan Anko.

"Kau juga jangan banyak bicara saja! Bantu aku memikirkan sesuatu!" balas Shiryu menyuruh Asakura untuk membantunya berpikir.

Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah menghadapi Anko yang sangat mahir bertarung (Anko di dunia aslinya jago Judo dan ahli beladiri dengan golok dan pedang). Dapat terlihat kondisi Asakura dan Shiryu yang mengalami luka gores disana-sini akibat serangan Anko.

"MERUNDUK!" kata Shiryu dengan cepat memperingati Asakura begitu dilihatnya golok Anko kembali melayang mengarah pada mereka.

"ARGH!" tapi terlambat, serangan itu datangnya terlalu cepat dan kembali melukai Shiryu dan Asakura. Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah tersungkur di bawah dan tak berdaya.

Tak jauh dari pertempuran keduanya terlihat Reika yang bertarung melawan Yamato dengan serius.

'_Tak kusangka dia dapat mengimbangiku.'_ Batin Yamato yang memuji Reika dalam hati, dia cukup takjub dengan kemampuan pemuda ini.

"Jangan bengong sensei!" kata Reika yang kemudian langsung maju untuk menyerang Yamato yang sedikit lengah itu.

Lagi, Yamato mengeluarkan akar-akarnya, kali ini Reika mengibaskan pedang apinya secara horizontal dan terlihat api tampak menyala dan membakar akar-akar yang menghalangi jalannya. Yamato segera menyelinap dan muncul di depan Reika dan berusaha menghantam pemuda itu, namun Reika sudah menyadari kehadiran Yamato dan menangkis hantaman Yamato tersebut.

"Kau cukup kuat juga… " kata Yamato yang memuji Reika, lalu dia menyeruakkan akar dalam jumlah banyak ke arah Reika dengan sangat cepat dan tak terduga.

"REIKAAA!" Yumiko yang baru datang dari arah luar dan berniat membantu pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Tetesan-tetesan darah dari tubuh Reika berjatuhan. Tubuhnya diterjang oleh puluhan akar yang dikeluarkan Yamato.

"REIKAAA!" gadis itu berlari dan segera memutuskan akar-akar pohon Yamato untuk menyelamatkan Reika.

BRUKH!

Tubuh Reika terjatuh dengan lunglai karena luka yang dideritanya saat ini.

"Akulah lawanmu berikutnya!" kata Yumiko sambil menantang Yamato, lalu _Queen_ Marie juga muncul disisi Yumiko untuk membantu gadis itu.

Bagaimanakah dengan kelanjutan pertempuran ini nantinya? Apakah akan ada yang game over lagi?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Disini gue gambarin mereka bertarung non skill kecuali yang udah ada jurus bawaan (biasanya dari senjata). Pertarungan mereka masih berlanjut dichapter depan.

Dan untuk masalah Rei sama Lee emang disengaja dipercepat, soalnya kalo terlalu didramatisir takutnya malah jadi lebay. Dan kayaknya udah biasa mereka terpukul karena temannya pada game over, jadi pas dibagian Rei sama Lee mereka mulai belajar tegar.

Buat yang udah pesen tempat di part II udah gue tampung. Makasih sebelumnya karena udah baca cerita ini. Saran, ide, kritik atau mau sekedar bertanya bisa lewat review atau pendapat. Flame? Follow the rules ok, yang paling utama jangan bahas yang out of topic, ok.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	52. Neverland : Reinforcements!

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa kadang gak baku.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except all OC).

This story belong to Yuki and me (Riku).

Enjoy this chapter.

**NEVERLAND**

**Chapter 50**

**(Reinforcements!)**

**.**

**.**

"Hery di belakangmu!" Nyx memperingati adanya musuh di belakang Hery yang sedang mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Hery melirik ke arah belakangnya dan menyadari hal tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berbalik, Dan…

TRANNNNG!

Hery menahan serangan pedang tersebut dengan sebuah perisai miliknya (senjata dia perisai berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran kayak akar-akar pohon berwarna emas dan di tengahnya ada batu _Ruby_ yang besar). Tapi serangan itu sebenarnya hanyalah pancingan, karena serangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Nyx yang tidak terjaga.

_Syuuuuuuut…_

Ke empat orang ninja datang dari arah yang berbeda. Masing-masing mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan menyerang Nyx.

"Celaka!" Hery menatap panik begitu menyadari Nyx dalam bahaya. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya lengah terhadap musuh yang sedang dilawannya.

BUGH!

Hery terkena pukulan lawan dari arah belakang membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah. Hery segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah depan untuk mengantisipasi serangan lawan. Benar saja ninja itu sudah bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh pemuda itu.

BUAGH!

Satu tendangan yang datangnya dari arah samping berhasil mengenai ninja itu dan membuatnya terpelanting jauh dari Hery.

_Jleb… Jleb… Jleb… Jleb…_

Disisi lain muncul Kisa menolong Nyx sambil menembakkan ke empat panahnya dengan tepat ke jantung ke empat ninja itu, sehingga ke empat musuh tersebut roboh.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shina yang rupanya datang menolong mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak apa-apa!" balas Nyx dengan cepat, lalu dia kembali berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah, dia juga masih ingin bertarung membantu yang lain.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu yang lainnya!" balas Kisa sambil menunjuk beberapa orang temannya yang lain yang masih bertarung.

* * *

**Ice cavern…**

.

.

"Hmmm…. " akhirnya Sakura terbangun juga. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "Kenapa aku bisa disini? Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung, karena seingatnya dia berada di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_ di tengah pertempuran, lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat aneh seperti ini.

"Kau terkena racun es setelah menatap mata naga yang dikeluarkan Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku… Terkena racun es?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti kejadiannya. Sesaat gadis ini tampak terdiam, dia seperti sedang berpikir. Tak lama akhirnya dia ingat, terakhir kali hal yang di ingatnya adalah saat dia menatap mata merah dari naga biru milik Kakashi-sensei, dan setelah itu dia merasa seperti ada hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, kemudian dia seperti kehilangan kesadaran, setelahnya dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Uh… " Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun dia masih terasa begitu lemas.

"Sakura kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung saja mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke _Rosemary_ _kingdom_. Teman-teman kita masih bertarung disana… " Balas Sakura yang ternyata sedang memikirkan teman-temannya yang berada di _Rosemary kingdom_. "Ayo cepat!" sambungnya meminta untuk segera pergi. Mereka berempat segera keluar dari _Ice_ _cavern_.

-ooo-

**Outside of ice cavern…**

**.  
**

"PAINTING!" setelah berada di luar dari _Ice_ _cavern_, Sai segera melakukan jurus _painting_ dan menggambar seekor burung raksasa kembali.

"Ayo cepat naik!" kata Sakura yang langsung menaiki burung raksasa itu dengan tidak sabar. Yang lain segera mengikutinya.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Sai memerintahkan sang burung raksasa untuk terbang menuju _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

-ooo-

**In Rosemary kingdom…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Sinnnnnnnggg…_

Kedua buah golok terbang yang dikendalikan oleh Anko kini kembali menyerang Asakura dan Shiryu.

"Bersiaplah Asakura!" kata Shiryu yang memberi aba-aba kepada Asakura untuk menghindari golok-golok tersebut.

"Aku tau!" balas pemuda berambut biru itu. dan ketika golok-golok itu sudah mendekat keduanya, mereka segera melompatinya secara bersamaan.

Hap!

Mereka melompati golok-golok itu, lalu keduanya berguling (gerakan _rolling _di tanah) dan diakhiri dengan ayunan dari senjata masing-masing yang mengarah pada tubuh Anko. Anko yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada benang yang mengendalikan golok-golok tersebut dan dengan cepat dia menahan serangan dari Shiryu dan Asakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Taktik kalian lumayan juga… " kata Anko yang salut juga dengan taktik Shiryu dan Asakura untuk mencari celah agar dapat menyerangnya secara frontal. "Tapi sayang, ya… Rencana kalian masih gagal!" katanya lagi sambil menarik Shiryu dan Asakura ke arahnya setelah itu Anko memukul kedua pemuda itu dengan cukup keras, membuat mereka terpental ke belakang.

"Si-sial… " Geram Asakura dan Shiryu secara bersamaan karena rencana mereka kembali gagal.

Disisi lain Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang menyerang Asuma dari dua arah yang berbeda. Chouji yang dari arah kanan menyerang Asuma dengan pukulan tinju raksasanya sedangkan Shikamaru menyerang Asuma hanya dengan belati yang dia punya, sesekali dia juga melakukan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan ke arah Asuma.

"Kerjasama kalian cukup bagus, tapi belum bisa menjatuhkanku." Kata Asuma yang kemudian menahan pukulan Chouji sekaligus menahan tendangan Shikamaru. Lalu Asuma mendorong kedua pemuda itu sampai saling berbenturan dengan keras.

Dan di tempat yang tidak jauh Yumiko bersama _Queen_ Marie sedang menghadapi Yamato. Yamato masih tetap menggunakan akar-akar miliknya yang berdatangan menyerang _Queen_ Marie dan Yumiko.

"Hati-hati Yumiko!" _Queen_ Marie langsung maju ke depan dan melindungi gadis itu. _Queen_ Marie mengembangkan payungnya yang diujungnya memiliki pisau-pisau kecil. Dengan cara memutar-mutarkan payungnya _Queen_ Marie mampu menghancurkan akar-akar pohon yang menyerang mereka.

Yumiko langsung melompati _Queen_ Marie yang ada di depannya untuk menyerang Yamato. Dengan sebilah pedang berukuran sedang, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke Yamato, dan pria itu segera menangkisnya dengan pedang berelemen tanah miliknya. _Queen_ Marie juga tidak diam saja. Dia ikut menyerang dari depan, Yamato segera mengelak ke belakang. Tapi _Queen_ Marie segera melemparkan cambuknya dan berhasil mengikat tangan Yamato. _Queen_ Marie langsung menyeret pria itu dan melemparnya ke sisi pilar, membuat benturan yang cukup keras dan membentuk retakan pada pilar itu.

"Boleh juga… Bagaimana dengan ini!" Yamato meregangkan sedikit otot lehernya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi. Dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, seketika akar-akar pohon menjalar dengan cepat dan mengikat _Queen_ Marie serta Yumiko. Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi akar-akar itu juga mengikat yang lainnya yang berada disana.

.

.

"Tampaknya semua akan segera berakhir disini… " Kata Kakashi yang langsung menyiapkan kekuatan listrik pada pedangnya untuk melakukan serangan terakhir pada Shin yang saat ini sedang terikat.

"Shin!" Aoki yang melihat Shin dalam bahaya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi ikatan akar-akar pohon itu sangat kuat. Semakin bergerak ikatannya malah semakin menguat.

"Kakashi-sensei… Semuanya hanya salah paham, aku yakin bukan Joker yang membunuh Shizune-sensei… " ucap Shin yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kakashi, dia yakin ada seseorang yang mengadu domba dan dalangnya pasti Kabuto.

_Zzzzzztt… Zzzzttt…_

Kilatan cahaya listrik memancar terang pada pedang Kakashi. Kemudian pria berambut putih itu segera berlari untuk menyerang Shin.

"TIDAK! SHIN!" seketika Aoki berhasil meloloskan diri dari akar-akar yang mengikat tubuhnya. Dengan cepat NPC itu berlari dan segera menahan serangan Kakashi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Serangan Kakashi akhirnya malah mengenai Aoki tepat di atas dadanya.

"A-Aoki… " Shin tercengang melihat Aoki yang datang melindunginya, dia bahkan bisa melihat pedang listrik Kakashi yang menembus tuhuh Aoki.

"Kurasa… Tugasku melindungimu sampai disini saja… Selamat tinggal Shin… " sosok Aoki perlahan menghilang dan hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan Kristal kecil.

"AOKIIIIIII!" Shin berteriak keras memanggil Aoki, terlihat sekali dia sangat _Shock_ melihat NPC setianya _game_ _over_. "KETERLALUANN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Shin yang marah semakin meronta-ronta dari jeratan akar-akar tersebut. Saat ini ingin sekali dia menghajar Kakashi habis-habisan.

"Sekarang kau tau bukan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi." Kata Kakashi dengan datar, seakan merasa puas kalau Shin bisa juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya saat kehilangan Shizune. "Tapi jangan khawatir, karena berikutnya adalah kau!" sambungnya lagi yang kemudian segera bersiap untuk melakukan serangan yang sama terhadap Shin.

"Kurang ajar!" Reika yang tak jauh berada disana mendesis kesal karena dia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sendiri juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"Bersiaplah!" Kakashi langsung kembali menyerang Shin, akan tetapi…

"DEATH CHAIN!" dari arah samping muncul Arkhan yang mengeluarkan jurus _Death_ _chain_ dan berhasil mengikat tangan Kakashi yang sedang memegang pedang, otomatis serangannya terhadap Shin jadi terhenti.

"DEADLY CROSS!" lalu muncul Shun yang menyerang Kakashi dengan _Deadly cross_, jurus yang akan menyerang musuh dengan sabetan pedang menyilang.

"Urgh… " Kakashi membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas akibat serangan Shun barusan. Belum sempat Kakashi bangkit, Arkhan melempar Kakashi ke sembarang arah.

BRUKH!

Kakashi terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak tembok istana dengan keras, sampai adanya bebatuan kecil yang jatuh dari atas atap istana.

_Zet… Zet… Zet…_

Shun langsung membebaska Shin dari ikatan akar-akar tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya untuk memastikan keadaan Shin, tampaknya pemuda itu terlihat _shock_. Shin hanya diam saja tak bergeming.

.

.

Lalu Jiraiya juga muncul untuk menolong Yumiko dan _Queen_ Marie. Jiraiya muncul tepat di depan Yamato bersama Gamabunta. Kehadiran Jiraiya sempat membuat Yamato terkejut, lalu Gamabunta melakukan sebuah serangan cepat dari lidahnya ke arah Yamato dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya kepada _Queen _Marie dan Yumiko.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, tapi Reika… " balas Yumiko sambil melirik Reika yang masih terbaring lemah. Jiraiya segera menghampirinya bersama dengan _Queen_ Marie dan Yumiko yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka sampai separah ini?" tanya Jiraiya yang cukup kaget melihat keadaan pemuda itu, karena menurutnya Reika salah satu petarung yang cukup tangguh.

"Ini semua karena kecerobohanku yang tidak tanggap… " Balas Reika sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Jiraiya segera melepaskan jeratan akar-akar tersebut dari tubuh Reika.

"Yumiko, ada baiknya kau bawa Reika ke tempat yang aman, dan obati dia dengan obat-obatan yang ada di dalam tasku. Biar aku yang menghadapi Yamato," ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian menyerahkan tasnya yang berisi obat-obatan pada Yumiko dan menyuruh gadis itu menyingkir dari area pertarungan.

"Baik sensei. Ayo _Queen_ Marie!" balas Yumiko mengangguk cepat dan langsung memapah Reika keluar dari sana.

* * *

"Kelihatannya sedang terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran disana." Kata Suigetsu yang sudah tiba di dekat _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Semoga kita belum terlambat… Ayo kesana!" balas Shimizu yang segera memimpin yang lainnya bergegas menuju area pertempuran.

"Kita bagi tim jadi dua! Tim yang membantu di luar dan yang di dalam!" kata Karin yang mengusulkan agar dibagi menjadi dua tim setelah melihat keadaan di area pertempuran saat ini.

"Aku setuju! Ayo berpencar!" sambar Kidomaru yang ternyata selamat. Sekarang dia bersama Tayuya, Jirobou serta Sakon dan Ukon kembali datang untuk membantu. Mereka semua dengan cepat segera berpencar. Sebagian menuju ke dalam dan sisanya di luar.

.

.

"Celaka! Kita terkepung!" desis Kiba yang sekarang malah jadi terkepung oleh musuh. Sebenarnya ninja elite itu tidak begitu tangguh, hanya saja mereka memiliki jumlah yang banyak dengan _life_ _point_ masing-masing 50000, karena faktor itulah yang membuat mereka kewalahan melawan mereka semua.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah Kiba!" balas Taka yang bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan berikutnya.

"Shinning flare!" tiba-tiba saja muncul pilar-pilar api yang mengelilingi para ninja tersebut. Para ninja yang terkurung di dalam lingkaran pilar cahaya api tersebut kebingungan karena tak bisa meloloskan diri dari sana.

"Kau kan… " Kiba menatap heran pada Shimizu yang datang dan menolong mereka.

"Biar mereka jadi urusanku," ucap Shimizu dengan yakin dan memberi isyarat agar Kiba dan Taka segera menyingkir dari sana. Mengerti maksud perkataan Shimizu, kedua pemuda itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-ooo-

"Kalian akan segera berakhir disini," ucap Anko sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangannya pada Asakura dan Shiryu yang sedang terikat.

"Cih… " Asakura berdecih kesal karena tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk _game_ _over_ disini saat ini.

"Terimalah ini!" Anko kembali melemparkan golok-goloknya yang kini terbang menuju Asakura dan Shiryu.

Asakura dan Shiryu yang tak bisa bergerak hanya pasrah mengenai nasib mereka, apa yang akan terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

_Trangg… Trangg…_

Tapi tanpa terduga datang bantuan yang mereka tak mengira sebelumnya.

"Payah… Apa kalian berdua tak bisa menghadapi seorang wanita?" yang menolong mereka ternyata Suigetsu. Dia memukul kedua golok itu dengan pedang besarnya hingga kedua golok tersebut berbalik arah menyerang Anko. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Suigetsu untuk memotong akar-akar yang mengikat ditubuh Asakura dan Shiryu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Asakura yang tak percaya kalau yang menolongnya adalah Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja untuk membantu kalian, bodoh!" balas Suigetsu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk menghadapi Anko-sensei!" sambar Suigetsu dengan cepat sebelum Asakura melancarkan protes kepadanya.

"Huh… Baiklah, ayo maju!" balas Asakura yang bersemangat kembali.

Disisi lain terlihat Kurenai yang bersiap untuk menyerang Ino dan Magica yang masih terikat, keduanya belum bisa meloloskan diri. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti, dan terdengar suara alunan melodi disekitarnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak… " Kurenai mencoba untuk melihat ke arah sampingnya, dan disana sudah ada Tayuya yang sedang memainkan serulingnya. Sepertinya gadis itu menggunakan jurus yang mampu menghentikan gerakan Kurenai.

_Syuuuuuut!_

Dari arah yang lain melesat sebuah anak panah yang maju lurus ke depan yang mengarah pada Magica dan Ino. Anak panah yang melesat itu menghancurkan akar-akar yang terikat pada tubuh kedua gadis itu.

"Baguslah kami belum terlambat," ucap Kidomaru sambil menghela napas lega melihat Ino dan Magica belum terluka.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru… Chouji… " di tempat yang berbeda Asuma pun tampak siap untuk menyerang Shikamaru dan Chouji. Asuma melemparkan kedua dagger miliknya yang berkekuatan angin itu ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji.

_Sraaat… Sraaat…_

Tanpa terduga muncul Sakon dan Ukon. Sakon menebas akar pohon yang mengikat tubuh Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan Ukon yang melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Chouji. Setelah itu keduanya membawa Shikamaru dan Chouji melompat mundur menghindari serangan Asuma.

"Hoh… Rupanya datang bantuan ya," ucap Asuma yang tak mengira akan adanya bantuan, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa lega melihat bantuan yang datang menolong Shikamaru dan Chouji.

* * *

**Di luar istana...**

.

.

_Dor… Dor… Dor…_

"Kelihatannya kita mendapat bantuan!" kata Yoko yang menyadari datangnya bantuan untuk mereka. Saat ini Yoko sedang bertarung bersama Cho dan Kaze menghadapi para ninja elite di depan istana.

"Sepertinya begitu!" balas Cho yang sependapat dengan perkataan Yoko.

.

"Darimana bantuan ini datang?" tanya Tenten yang bingung dengan datangnya bantuan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Tampaknya yang membantu kita adalah Shimizu dan teman-temannya," ucap Temari sambil menatap cahaya terang yang tak jauh dari mereka dan cahaya itu kelihatannya seperti jurus dari _Mysctical_ _elf_, _guardian_ dari Shimizu.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja mereka membantu kita?" tanya Tenten yang merasa aneh tiba-tiba saja Shimizu membantu mereka, bukankah sebelumnya mereka mengincar Joker dan juga Sakura.

"Aku tak tau, tapi kedatangan mereka cukup membantu kita untuk menahan pasukan ninja ini!" balas Temari yang kemudian melompat dan mengarahkan kipas besarnya untuk menyerang seorang ninja yang datang menyerbunya.

.

"Sial, mereka terlalu banyak! Meski datang bantuan kita tetap kalah jumlah!" kata Kiba dengan kesal melihat banyaknya jumlah pasukan ninja milik Tifa, benar-benar pasukan yang sangat menyusahkan.

Yang bertarung di luar merasa kewalahan dengan pasukan ninja elite. Meskipun mereka berhasil menghancurkan beberapa ninja-ninja tersebut tapi tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah, belum lagi jumlah _life_ _point_ dari ninja-ninja itu yang bikin mereka semakin repot saja. Tapi di tengah kebingungan mereka ternyata datang bantuan lain dari luar.

_Gruduk… Gruduk… Gruduk…_

Ternyata para penduduk _Rosemary_ datang dari berbagai sudut arah. Mereka berdatangan untuk mempertahankan Negeri mereka, dan yang memimpin pasukan itu adalah Kakuzu dan Keiko (oke, ini OC yang sekelebat sempet gue baca dan gue liat history dia di beberapa chapter. Tokoh ini sempet kabur pas ketemu Joker dia pihak game master, setelah kabur keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Disini gue bikin plot khusus dimana dia kabur ke _Rosemary_ dan akhirnya milih buat bantu tim Joker).

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka semua datang kemari? Huh, semuanya mundur dan bersiap di posisi!" Tifa yang melihat para penduduk datang membantu segera memerintahkan pasukan ninjanya untuk berkumpul dan bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan besar yang akan datang menyerang mereka.

-ooo-

Kini pasukan Tifa yang hampir kehilangan sebagian pasukannya sedang berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pasukan yang terdiri dari para penduduk, kubu Joker juga dari kubu Kabuto yang akhirnya berbelot menyerang.

"SERAAAAANGGGG!" teriak kedua kubu yang saling bersebrangan itu, meneriakan kata peperangan. Tapi serangan mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dari kejauhan. Dan sesuatu itu adalah para pasukan monster milik Kabuto yang berada di _basement_ _tower_ yang kini sedang menuju arah mereka.

"Itu pasti pasukan monster dari ruang bawah tanah yang kulihat di _tower_!" kata Karin yang mengenali bentuk-bentuk monster tersebut.

"Itu Kabuto dan Kimimaru!" Kiba menunjuk sosok Kabuto dan Kimimaru. Keduanya berdiri di atas seekor ular raksasa berwarna hitam.

"Hampir sebagian dari monster-monster itu adalah jenis MVP. Kalau mereka sampai mengeroyok kita… Kita pasti kalah," ucap Neji dengan serius. Tak mungkin mereka semua menghadapi monster-monster MVP itu sekaligus.

"Bagus kita dapat bantuan! Dengan begini akan mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka," ucap Tifa dengan senang begitu melihat datangnya bantuan dari Kabuto, sepertinya gadis ini tidak mengetahui kalau Kabuto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapapun saat ini. Dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan saja untuk menyerang tim Joker.

"Semuanya ayo masuk ke dalam!" Neji memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam istana.

Beberapa monster itu mulai menyapu jalan dengan melancarkan serangan secara membabi buta, bahkan serangannya mengenai beberapa pasukan milik Tifa dan menghancurkannya.

"Kenapa begini? Apa kabuto tak melihat kita ada disini!" kata Tifa dengan marah melihat pasukannya ikut diserang. "Keterlaluan! Semuanya masuk ke dalam!" akhirnya Tifa memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bersama dengan pasukannya yang masih tersisa.

* * *

**Inside the castle...**

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar?" tanya Kakashi kepada Tifa begitu melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa bersama dengan pasukannya.

"Itu Kabuto dan pasukannya, tapi mereka juga menyerang kami!" jawab Tifa yang kesal dengan perbuatan Kabuto. Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu yang menyerang teman sendiri. Akhirnya dia mulai meyakini kalau Kabuto memang hanya memanfaatkan mereka saja.

"Ck… Kalau mereka sampai menyerang kemari… " Kakashi berdecak kesal sambil berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mengatasi hal ini.

Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini ternyata muncul seseorang di luar dugaan yang menolong mereka.

"MAIDEN PRAYER!" muncul Gaara di tengah-tengah mereka dan menggunakan jurus **Maiden** **Prayer**. Seketika muncul pasir raksasa yang membentuk wajah seorang wanita dan muncul kedua tangan raksasa. Kedua tangan itu menutup istana, melindunginya.

.

"Gaara… Rupanya dia datang menolong!" desis Kabuto begitu melihat jurus perlindungan milik Gaara.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kimimaru sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Kabuto.

_'Aku yakin kekuatan Gaara belum pulih seutuhnya… Kekuatannya masih lemah'_ batin Kabuto yang meyakini kalau saat ini kekuatan Gaara hanya tersisa setengahnya saja.

"KALIAN! GUNAKAN KEKUATAN TERHEBAT KALIAN DAN SERANG!" perintah Kabuto menyuruh monster-monster MVP itu untuk menggunakan jurus besar mereka dan menyerang perlindungan yang dibuat Gaara.

"Kabuto, kau sudah gila! Disana ada pemain lain yang berpihak padamu, juga _execute staff_ dan Tifa! Bisa-bisa mereka juga terkena serangan!" sambar Kimimaru yang tidak setuju dengan perintah Kabuto.

"Kau jangan bicara! Bukankah tujuanmu untuk mengalahkan misi terakhir di _game_ dan menorehkan namamu sebagai pemain terkuat di seluruh Neverland? Jadi diam saja dan ikuti caraku!" balas Kabuto dengan cepat sambil mengungkit kembali tujuan Kimimaru. Kimimaru lalu terdiam, memang benar dia membantu Kabuto karena Kabuto bilang dia tau dimana Sasuke. Setelah berhasil menemukan Sasuke, Kabuto berniat membantunya untuk menyelesaikan misi terakhir. Tapi sekarang Kimimaru sendiri mulai ragu.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak Sakura semakin mendekati _Rosemary kingdom_.

"Ah, apa itu? Kenapa banyak sekali monster berdatangan menuju istana?" tanya Naruto yang langsung merasa cemas dan berpikir kalau monster-monster besar itu sedang menyerang istana.

"Itu, kan… Mereka semua monster MVP." Kata Sai yang mengenali beberapa monster besar itu sebagai jenis monster MVP.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain… " Shouta juga ikutan merasa cemas melihat banyaknya monster yang menyerang. Mungkin kalau dihitung ada sekitar puluhan monster MVP.

_'Teman-teman… Bertahanlah,'_ ucap batin Sakura dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura… Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Joker yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri seperti hendak ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tanya hal itu disaat seperti ini?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Joker dan merasa kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Jawab saja. Apa kau percaya padaku?" balas Joker sambil menoleh menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. Sakura terdiam sejenak, dia berpikir. Teringat kembali semua hal yang sudah dia lalui bersama Joker. Pertemuan awal mereka, dugaannya kalau Joker adalah Sasuke, sampai saat Joker menghilang karena kecerobohannya yang konyol, dan sampai sekarang Joker masih berdiri disisinya untuk membantunya.

"Aku percaya padamu… Tidak, tapi aku sangat mempercayaimu dan tak ada keraguan sedikitpun!" jawab Sakura dengan mantap akan jawabannya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Joker sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Joker melompat dari atas burung raksasa sambil menarik dua lembar kartu bergambar Joker. Lalu muncullah dua sosok Joker lainnya, dan Joker-Joker itu juga mengeluarkan kartu-kartu yang sama. Seketika jumlah Joker menjadi banyak dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah sabit di tangan. Sosok-sosok Joker yang di udara itu satu-persatu mulai menghilang.

"Kemana perginya Joker?" tanya Naruto celingukan melihat Joker satu-persatu menghilang dari sana.

"Sepertinya mereka kesana!" kata Shouta sambil menunjuk Joker-Joker itu muncul di tengah pasukan-pasukan MVP tersebut.

.

.

"Sudden death!" secara bersamaan Joker-Joker itu mengeluarkan jurus _Sudden_ _death _pada masing-masing monster. **Sudden** **death** adalah jurus yang dapat membunuh lawan secara _instant_ (jurus ini tidak berlaku untuk pemain lain), jurus ini memerlukan tingkat kepercayaan 90% dari pemain yang didampinginya untuk mengeluarkan jurus ini. Satu-persatu monster-monster yang terkena jurus itu hancur. Dan setelah itu sosok Joker yang lainnya menghilang.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Kabuto yang melihat rencana penyerangannya gagal. "SEMUANYA KEMBALI!" Kabuto memerintahkan _execute_ _staff_ juga pasukan Tifa untuk kembali. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi.

"YEYYYYY! MEREKA MUNDUR!" teriak Cho langsung sambil melompat girang. Yang lainnya juga ikut bersorak senang.

"Teman-teman!" Sakura, Sai, Naruto dan Shouta bergegas menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau selamat!" Ino berkata lega melihat keadaan Sakura yang baik-baik saja.

"Shimizu… Semuanya… Terima kasih!" kata Hinata yang langsung mengucapkan terima kasih karena Shimizu beserta yang lainnya sudah membantu mereka.

"Sama-sama… Maaf kalau selama ini kami keliru," ucap Shimizu sambil tersenyum tipis, ternyata gadis ini kalau tidak sedang galak manis juga.

"Heh… Kami juga minta maaf!" sambar Suigetsu sambil menggosokkan hidungnya sedikit.

"Syukurlah kalian semua tidak apa-apa," ucap Gaara yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"GAARAAAAA!" dari kejauhan Naruto terlihat sedang berlari menuju arah Gaara sambil berteriak memanggilnya. Gaara merentangkan kedua tangan seolah ingin memeluk pemuda itu, dan Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba…

DUAGH!

Ternyata bukan sebuah pelukan yang diberikan Naruto pada Gaara, tapi sebuah tendangan telak di punggung pemuda berambut merah itu.

"WADAW!" teriak Gaara kesakitan akibat tendangan Naruto.

"Lo itu kemana saja Gaara! Kami semua mencemaskanmu tau!" balas Naruto yang langsung merangkul Gaara. Seketika teman-teman yang lain mengerubunginya.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara, Shin?" tanya Shun sambil melirik Shin yang diam saja. Shun tau kalau Shin adalah orang yang paling keras usahanya untuk mencari Gaara, tapi setelah ketemu anak itu malah diam saja.

"Tak ada… Aku sedang ingin sendiri," ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu dari sana, sedangkan Gaara dari kejauhan sempat melihat Shin dan menatapnya dengan kecewa karena tidak memberinya ucapan selamat datang atau semacamnya. Biarpun mereka suka bertengkar tapi menurut Gaara, Shin tetap teman terbaik selama di Sunagakure.

"Oh, ya terima kasih juga pada kalian berdua! Kalau kalian tidak datang mungkin akan sulit bagi kami untuk mengatasi ninja-ninja itu." kata Neji yang hampir melupakan peran Kakuzu dan juga Keiko yang datang disaat yang tepat.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, sebenarnya saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu berkaitan soal '**Prince of doll**' yang kembali dicuri. Tapi bahas masalah ini nanti saja lebih baik kalian memulihkan tenaga dulu." Balas Kakuzu yang sebenarnya ingin kembali meminta bantuan lagi, tapi dia mengerti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat jadi dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya nanti saja.

Disisi lain tampak Kabuto sedang marah besar. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga kalau serangannya bakalan kacau seperti ini.

"Kabuto, kami datang dan sudah membawanya kemari." Tiba-tiba saja muncul orang yang menghadang Kakuzu saat itu.

"Bagus, kita akan melakukan rencana dua," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, tampaknya pemuda itu ada ide lain lagi untuk melakukan serangan kembali.

Rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Kabuto? Lalu setelah munculnya Gaara apakah mereka akan mendapatkan titik terang untuk mencari Sasuke? Ataukah Gaara akan memberitahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kejadian yang mereka alami saat ini?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Neverland will end soon about five or more chapters again. And we decide to make Neverland Part II. Neverland part II have different story with new conflict, new enemy, new world, new concept and maybe a new title. In this new story we open for a new OC and we'll add new characters from Naruto too of course. And there's some old characters will comeback in this new story and some is leaves (or being replaced). And we hope for the support for Neverland part II ^^.

Wakakaka ngakak deh buat Hery, pikirannya udah kemana-mana (perlu didepak *didepak balik*). Yang ada udah digarot duluan si Hery sama Nyx kalo berani macem-macem, bisa jadi tempe bacem.

Kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang telah membaca cerita kami, meskipun cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna tapi kami harap bisa memuaskan yang membacanya.

Dan kami menerima semua ide, saran, pendapat dan kritik (kritik pedas ataupun bukan akan kami terima) bisa kirim lewat review ataupun PM. Dan Flame? Jujur kami menganggap flame itu sebagai sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak berguna dan tidak bermanfaat bagi kami (tau sendiri, kan flame itu rata-rata gimana? Yang ngasih flame kadang gak berani login atau bikin akun khusus, hah! Coward!) makanya kami membentuk rules sendiri untuk para flamer, dan kalau melihatnya tidak sesuai dengan rules akan kami hapus. Terserah anda mau bacot/ngamuk/ataupun memaki sampai bersimbah darah atau maki-maki di profile anda sendiri, karena kami malas meladeni mahkluk-mahkluk kurang kerjaan seperti kalian. Dan kalaupun kalian login dan tidak sesuai dengan rules yang kami buat akan kami blokir, terserah anda mau bilang kami pengecut atau bermental lemah, justru dimata kami kalian seperti orang sakit. Dan menurut kami tindakan yang kami lakukan masuk ke kategori hemat energi. Dan kalaupun anda sentimen sama kami cukup PM saja ke kami, disana anda bisa memaki atau memarahi kami sepuas kalian. Dan berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan marah-marah di kotak review yang termasuk area publik, karena itu sama saja memperlihatkan aib kalian sendiri.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and smile always".**


	53. Neverland : He is really Sasuke?

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa gamers yang suka labil.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto (Except the OC).

This story belong to Riyuki (Riku and Yuki).

Enjoy this chapter, sorry for my bad typos.

**NEVERLAND**

**Chapter 51**

**(He is the real Sasuke?)**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi selama ini kau bersama Orochimaru di _tower_? Dan kau adalah Game master?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Gaara. Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gaara, tentu mereka juga ingin tau apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu kau tau dimana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengungkit masalah Sasuke, siapa tau Gaara berhasil bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, kau tau sesuatu mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di Neverland saat ini?" sambar Shun dengan cepat yang merasa akar permasalahannya harus segera dibahas dan mengkesampingkan dulu masalah Sasuke.

"Joker… " Gaara menyebut nama Joker sambil menatap NPC itu dengan serius, dan semua pemain kini juga tertuju pada Joker.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau ketahui." Balas Joker dengan tenang membalas tatapan semuanya.

"Baiklah… Dengarkan aku," ucap Gaara yang memulai pembicaraannya dengan serius. Perhatian kini kembali beralih padanya. "Joker, dia membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk menyelesaikan semua misi _lost_ _child_ untuk mendapatkan Pandora box, karena di dalam kotak itulah tertulis sesuatu hal mengenai latar belakang kejadian ini. Ada jiwa lain yang terkunci di dalam diri Joker, dan jiwa itu sedang mencoba untuk keluar." Sambung Gaara bercerita mengenai adanya jiwa lain yang terperangkap di dalam diri Joker saat ini.

"Jiwa lain di dalam diri Joker?" gumam Sakura mempertanyakan siapakah jiwa yang kini berada di tubuh itu. _'Apa yang dimaksud adalah jiwa Sasuke?'_ batin Sakura bertanya sendiri sambil menduga-duga.

"Lalu apa jiwa itu milik Sasuke?" tanya Naruto berharap kalau dugaannya benar.

"Hei, Joker. Masa lo bisa gak tau jiwa siapa yang ada di dalam diri lo sendiri?" celetuk Kiba yang lagi males mikir dan langsung melempar pertanyaan itu ke Joker. "Lebih tepatnya katakan pada kami kau itu siapa!" sambung Kiba lagi dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Joker mengejar Pandora box untuk mendapat kembali identitas dirinya yang tersimpan di kotak itu! Dengan mengumpulkan semua Pandora box kita akan tau jiwa siapa yang ada di dalam diri Joker!" kata Gaara setengah sewot karena yang lainnya gak paham sama maksud perkataannya.

"Gaara, bukankah kau itu Game master? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Siapa yang menciptakan Joker?" tanya Shikamaru yang menanyakan siapa pencipta Joker.

"Hmm… Yang aku tau, latar belakang game ini berawal dari game PC biasa. Dan yang menciptakan game ini adalah teman dari Orochimaru-sensei. Merasa tertarik dengan _game_ ini, maka Orochimaru-sensei memutuskan untuk mengembangkannya. Kemudian dia merekrut orang-orang yang berbakat untuk membantunya." Jawab Gaara menjelaskan latar belakang mengenai game Neverland.

_'Hampir sama dengan yang dijelaskan oleh Shizune-sensei waktu itu.'_ Pikir Shikamaru dalam hati sambil mengingat penjelasan dari Shizune waktu itu.

"Tapi waktu itu Shizune-san bilang kalau yang mengembangkan game ini adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari Suna?" kata Ino yang sepertinya teringat dengan perkataan Shizune waktu mereka membahas mengenai legenda Joker dan _game_ Neverland.

"Mungkin anak itu termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang direkrut oleh Orochimaru dalam pengembangan _game_ Neverland." Sambar Neji yang berpendapat kalau bisa jadi anak yang dimaksud itu termasuk ke salah satu orang yang direkrut Orochimaru.

"Daripada repot kenapa kita tidak menemui Orochimaru dan menanyakannya langsung?" sambar Asakura yang kapasitas otaknya hampir meledak menyerap semua perbincangan ini.

"Yah, kurasa ada baiknya kita menemui Orochimaru-sensei langsung. Oh, ya Gaara apa kau tau jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker saat ini?" sambar Temari dengan cepat sambil menanyakan apa Gaara mengetahui jiwa yang terperangkap di dalam diri Joker.

"Dia… Jiwa yang terperangkap di dalam diri Joker saat ini kemungkinan yang menulis Pandora box… Dan jiwa itu mungkin milik… " Gaara belum sempat menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya mendadak dia terjatuh.

_Blugh… _

Gaara terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya langsung panik seketika melihat Gaara yang mendadak jatuh.

"Ga-Gaara! Gaara, bagun! Hei, apa yang terjadi!" Naruto langsung menopang tubuh pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?" sambar Shin langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Mana kutau! Hei, Joker. Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja begini?" tanya Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Joker yang terlihat cuek itu.

"Gaara seperti itu wajar saja. Kekuatannya belum seutuhnya sempurna tapi dia sudah memaksakan diri kemari, terlebih lagi dia menggunakan salah saju jurus besarnya," ucap Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana. Dia menyadari Gaara menghilang pergi untuk menyusul ke _Rosemary kingdom_ saat dia mengetahui para pemain berada dalam bahaya. "Tapi kalian tak usah cemas. Saat semua kepingan jiwanya berhasil disatukan semua dia akan kembali sadar." Sambungnya lagi sambil mendekati Gaara yang masih berada dalam topangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tolong Joker, ini jewel dari Pein... " Sakura memberikan jewel dari Pein yang didapatkan Asakura dan yang lainnya.

"Benar juga, terakhir kami mendapatkan _jewel_ dari Kakuzu." Reika yang menyadari memegang _jewel _yang dia dapatkan dari misi Kakuzu langsung menyerahkannya kepada Joker.

_Sakura Gain Pandora box VII, Sasuke memories, Gaara's hearts._

_Sakura gain Pandora box VIII, Sasuke memories, Gaara's hearts_.

Sakura kembali mendapatkan ketiga benda itu. Dan Orochimaru langsung mengambil kepingan jiwa milik Gaara dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Orochimaru-sensei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Siapa saja orang-orang yang ikut dalam pengembangan _game_ Neverland?" tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran dengan 'anak' yang jadi perbincangan itu, karena kematian Shizune juga berkaitan ketika dia berusaha mencari identitas anak tersebut.

"Mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam game ini." Jawab Orochimaru dengan singkat, lalu dia buru-buru pergi sambil membawa Gaara. Sosoknya kemudian menghilang dibalik portal.

_'Apa maksudnya dengan ikut berpartisipasi di dalam game? Apa itu artinya mereka ada diantara kami?' _batin Shikamaru yang kembali mengerutkan dahinya, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras mengenai perkataan Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah, mikirnya nanti saja! Lebih baik kita bantu teman-teman lainnya yang terluka." Kata Hery sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru, dia tau kalau saat ini Shikamaru pasti sedang berpikir keras. "Aah, gue butuh baju baru nih!" sambungnya yang berlalu dari Shikamaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

'_Benar juga, dipikir nanti saja. Sekarang pikirkan teman-teman yang lain dulu'_. Shikamaru akhirnya bergabung untuk membantu yang lainnya.

-ooo-

Mereka saling membantu untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh yang lainnya. Ada yang sibuk beres-beres tempat tersebut, sampai ada yang mondar-mandir untuk mencari baju (khusus Hery, Asakura dan Shiryu). Tak lama sang Raja yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam tak bergeming menghampiri _Queen_ Marie.

"_Queen_ Marie, ayah minta kau dan teman-temanmu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Joker dan teman-temannya hanya membawa bencana!" kata sang Raja yang tampak begitu murka akibat kejadian ini.

"Ayah… " _Queen _Marie tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menatap sedih kepada sang ayah.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau, tapi kalau kau memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Joker, ayah harap kau cepat pergi dari sini… " Balas sang ayah yang sebenarnya juga tidak tega pada anaknya sendiri. Setelah mengucapkan itu sang Raja pergi dari sana masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kurasa kehadiran kita tak di inginkan disini, lebih baik kita pergi," ujar Jiraiya yang memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan istana dan pergi ke kota saja.

* * *

**Windmill…**

.

.

"Untuk sementara kita pulihkan dulu semua tenaga kita sambil beristirahat disini." Jiraiya memberi usul untuk beristirahat dulu di _Windmil _sekaligus menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

"Neji, Shun. Aku ingin bicara sama kalian berdua, ayo ikuti aku." Shikamaru mengajak Neji dan Shun untuk mengikutinya karena ada hal penting yang ingin sekali dia rundingkan. Ketiganya berjalan menjauhi yang lainnya dan berhenti di tempat yang benar-benar aman dan sepi.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji yang sudah yakin pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Shikamaru.

"Ini mengenai ucapan Orochimaru sebelumnya," jawabnya sambil duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada disana. Neji dan Shun langsung saling pandang sesaat, kemudian keduanya kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Orochimaru sempat mengatakan kalau orang-orang yang ikut mengembangkan _game_ Neverland ikut berpartisipasi di dalam game ini… Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai membahas masalah ini, mengenai orang-orang yang 'berpartisipasi' juga di dalam _game_.

"Hmm, kalau dilihat dari bicaranya seolah memberi kesan kalau orang-orang itu ada disekitar kita… " Balas Neji sambil bersunggut-sunggut ikut memikirkan.

"Apa mungkin jangan-jangan mereka ada diantara kita dan berada dekat dengan kita saat ini?" balas Shikamaru seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri. Shun dan Neji segera melirik ke arah pemain lainnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik para pemain lainnya.

"Atau bisa jadi ada maksud lain... " Sambar Shun ikut bersunggut-sunggut.

"Lebih baik kita perhatikan dulu dan untuk sementara cukup kita bertiga saja yang tau masalah ini." Kata Shun yang merasa masalah ini tak perlu diumbar dulu, dan ada baiknya mereka mengecek satu-satu teman-teman mereka.

"Setuju" sambar Neji dengan cepat.

"Aku juga, jadi mulai sekarang kita harus memperhatikan yang lainnya, kalau mendapat petunjuk segera beri tau." Akhirnya ketiganya sepakat untuk melakukan penyelidikan terhadap pemain lainnya.

-ooo-

"Joker… Aku ingin bicara dengamu" Jiraiya yang melihat adanya kesempatan langsung saja mendekati NPC itu, karena sejak melihat reruntuhan bangunan itu pikiran dan hatinya jadi tidak bisa tenang.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Joker yang melihat Jiraiya sudah memasang muka serius terhadapnya.

"Ikut aku." Balasnya sambil berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Tanpa banyak bicara Joker mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

"Kita bicara disini saja." Kata Joker yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirasa mereka sudah berada terlalu jauh dari Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" Jiraiya ikut berhenti, kemudian dia duduk bersila di salah satu batu besar yang ada disana.

"Lebih baik cepat bicara, aku tak mau berlama-lama disini" Joker menatap Jiraiya dengan malas, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang berada dikejauhan.

"Langsung saja, aku melihat reruntuhan bangunan, dilihat dari bentuknya bangunan itu sangat berbeda dengan konsep game Neverland. Bangunan itu terlihat lebih mirip seperti bangunan dari dunia nyata." Jiraiya mulai menceritakan soal bangunan yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. "Dan kalau yang dikatakan Gaara benar, berarti saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Joker asli?" tanya Jiraiya untuk memastikan lebih dulu, karena Joker sama sekali tidak memberikan pernyataan apa-apa saat Gaara bercerita.

"Benar… Akulah yang memanggil kalian semua, karena aku… Membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua untuk mendapatkan Pandora box." Jawab Joker yang akhirnya mengakui kalau dia bukanlah Joker yang sesungguhnya, lebih tepatnya dia adalah jiwa yang terperangkap itu. "Dan untuk suatu alasan, aku sama sekali tidak terperangkap… Jokerlah yang meminjamkan tubuhnya untukku" ternyata Joker yang asli memberikan bantuan terhadapanya dengan sukarela. Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahi sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, bagaimana mungkin seorang NPC seperti Joker mau membantu? Sungguh aneh, tapi Jiraiya tidak mau menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau kau sampai menggunakan tubuh itu, berarti tubuh aslimu… Ada di dunia nyata?" Jiraiya sedikit ragu dengan dugaannya ini.

"Semua yang kau katakan benar. Tubuhku ada di dunia nyata dan aku harus segera kembali ke dunia nyata." Jawab Joker yang lagi-lagi membenarkan pernyataan dari Jiraiya.

"Gaara mengatakan, hanya dengan mengumpulkan semua Pandora box dan membukanya kau akan ingat lagi semua yang kau alami, tapi kelihatannya kau sudah mengingat semuanya" Jiraiya kembali menebak dan menyelidiki, pernyataan demi pernyataan dilontarkan dan sejauh ini semuanya belum ada yang meleset.

"Buku ini… Aku mendapatkannya dari Rei. Kelihatannya dia menulis semuanya disitu." Joker memberikan buku yang diberikan Rei kepadanya, dan sekarang dia berikan pada Jiraiya. "Kau boleh membacanya," ucapnya mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk membaca buku tersebut.

.

.

"Yo Neji, Shika, Shun! Pada darimana lo bertiga?" tanya Taka yang curiga karena tiga mahkluk itu begitu sampe di kota langsung ngilang mendadak.

"Palingan mojok!" samber Hery yang isengnya kumat lagi, kali ini korbannya Shikamaru, Shun sama Neji.

"Ogah banget mojok sama dia! Mendingan mojok sama… Pohon!" bales Neji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepala nanas Shikamaru, dia langsung ngeles dan sempet lirik Tenten. Cewek itu sih udah berharap banget Neji bakalan nyebut namanya tadi, tapi sayang cowok itu malah milih berduaan sama pohon.

"Gue juga ogah kali!" samber Shikamaru cepet sambil mendengus malas. Sementara Shun lebih memilih diam daripada ikut-ikutan ribut.

"Eh, iya kemana Joker sama Jiraiya-sensei? Kok mereka gak ada?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari kedua sosok itu juga menghilang.

"Entahlah, mojok juga kali!" samber Hery kembali ngasal yang langsung kena geplak sama Sakura yang tau-tau udah ada di belakangnya.

"Bicara jangan sembarangan Hery!" kata gadis itu sedikit memprotes ucapan Hery yang bilang Joker sama Jiraiya lagi mojok. Melihat gadis itu sedang berkacak pinggang dengan galak, Hery langsung ngacir dari sana sebelum kena tonjok.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih hidup dan belum mati?" tanya Jiraiya yang kelihatan sangat _shock_ setelah membaca buku tersebut. Joker hanya mengangguk sebagai suatu jawaban. "Tapi… Bagaimana Rei bisa tau semua ini?"" tanya Jiraiya yang masih bingung kenapa Rei bisa mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku sempat mengirimkan _email_ padanya… Dan menceritakan semuanya pada saat kejadian, kupikir tadinya dia tidak percaya tapi ternyata dia benar-benar membantuku… Aku mengenalnya pada suatu komunitas _underground_ yang ternyata ketua dari komunitas itu adalah Kabuto. Kurasa dia menyadari kalau Rei juga mengetahui kejahatannya, makanya dia berniat untuk membunuh Rei agar tak ada lagi saksi lain… " Balas Joker yang mengungkapkan mengenai kaitan Kabuto yang sepertinya mengincar Rei saat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak katakan saja identitas aslimu? Bukankah sekarang kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Jiraiya yang heran kenapa Joker masih saja menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Sakura dan yang lain.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya sensei… Aku tak ingin Sakura kehilangan kepercayaannya lagi padaku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi maka aku akan… " Kata-kata Joker berhenti sampai disitu saja, tapi Jiraiya sudah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan itu. Ada kemungkinan Joker akan kembali lenyap dan terpaksa kembali terkurung di Neverland, sama seperti waktu itu.

"Hmm, bukankah kalau mereka sampai bertemu Itachi ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyadari hal ini? Terutama Shikamaru. Anak itu sepertinya mulai menemukan benang merah di dalam kejadian ini." Balas Jiraiya yang merasa semuanya pasti akan segera ketahuan.

"Tenang saja, karena setelah bertemu dengan Itachi tugasku akan selesai. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Gaara juga Sakura. Setelah itu kita akan kembali bertemu." Jawab Joker dengan tenang. "Jadi kuminta sampai saatnya tiba, jagalah rahasia ini." Sambungnya yang meminta Jiraiya untuk menjaga rahasia, cukup dia dan Jiraiya saja yang tau untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sasuke." Balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arah belakang.

'_Apa? Sasuke? Ja-jadi selama ini Joker adalah Sasuke?'_ batin Ino yang ternyata tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka (dia memang lagi nyari Joker sama Jiraiya). _'Aku harus memberitahu Sakura!'_ Ino bergegas pergi mencari Sakura untuk memberitahu apa yang dia dengar saat ini, karena dia yakin Sakura pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joker yang menyadari sikap aneh Jiraiya barusan.

"Kurasa ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita barusan, tapi tenang saja aku sudah membuat alibi untukmu." Balas Jiraiya yang yakin kalau ada seseorang yang tadi melintas dan mendengar pembicaraan terakhir mereka tadi.

"Begitu rupanya," ucap Joker sambil menyeringai begitu dia tau maksud dari perkataan Jiraiya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya, mungkin yang lain sedang mencari." Jiraiya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan dan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya.

* * *

"Sakura! Ayo cepat ikut aku sebentar!" Ino tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyambar tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Apa-apaan sih Ino? Sakit tau!" balas Sakura sambil melepaskan cengkraman Ino dari tangannya.

"Maaf gak sengaja, hehehehehe" Ino malah tertawa cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala, tapi setelah itu dia sadar alasannya kenapa dia menarik Sakura. "Lupakan itu, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu".

"Aduh, Ino… Yang penting saat ini adalah mencari Joker dan Jiraiya-sensei! Sudah, ah. Aku mau mencari mereka!" Sakura malah dengan cuek memotong perkataan Ino dan hendak bergegas pergi, tapi Ino kembali menariknya.

"Ini menyangkut Joker!" kata Ino dengan serius membuat Sakura jadi penasaran saja.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa sadar sambil menelan ludah dan berpikir hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan Ino padanya.

"Tadi saat aku mencari Joker dan Jiraiya-sensei, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka berdua… Kau tau? Saat itu aku dengan jelas mendengar kalau Jiraiya-sensei memanggil Joker dengan sebutan Sasuke!" jawab Ino menceritakan apa yang dia dengar saat itu, dan dia yakin kalau dia tak salah dengar.

"Ka-kau serius? Yakin tidak salah mendengar?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya meragukan perkataan Ino.

"Aku tak mungkin salah dengar Sakura! Kupingku belum tuli. Lagipula saat itu jarakku tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, jadi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas!" balas Ino dengan gemas karena Sakura tidak mempercayainya.

"Tapi… Kalau memang benar begitu kenapa Joker maksudku Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya pada kita?" Sakura terlihat sedikit sedih dan ada gurat kekecewaan. Dalam dirinya berpikir kenapa harus Jiraiya yang diberitahu lebih dulu, kenapa bukan dia, padahal mereka adalah teman dekat.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau… " Ino juga terlihat kecewa "Mungkin, Joker belum ingin identitasnya diketahui orang banyak dulu. Entahlah, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mengancamnya? Bisa saja, kan? Yang jelas kita tau kalau dia Sasuke. Tapi Sakura, masalah ini cukup kau dan aku saja yang tau. Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu ada yang lain." Sambar Ino sedikit menduga-duga kenapa Joker bersikap seperti itu. Lalu dia meminta Sakura untuk jaga rahasia.

"Aku mengerti!" balas Sakura sambil mengangguk cepat.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan kembali menemui yang lainnya yang sedang berkumpul, dan ternyata disana sudah ada Joker dan Jiraiya.

"Itu mereka!" bisik Ino sambil menyodok lengan Sakura.

"Ber-bersikaplah normal Ino, jangan sampai dia tau kalau kita sudah mengetahui identitasnya." Balas Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk bersikap biasa saja, dan dirinya sendiri juga sedang mencoba bersikap normal, meskipun saat ini ingin sekali dia berteriak 'SASUKE AKHIRNYA KAMI MENEMUKANMU' tapi ditahannya keinginannya itu.

"Kalian berdua darimana saja sih? Bikin orang repot saja!" gerutu Shikamaru memprotes Joker dan Jiraiya yang tadi menghilang secara mendadak begitu saja.

"Repot bagaimana? Bukannya elo dari tadi duduk disitu kagak ngapa-ngapain ya?" sindir Tenten sambil geleng-geleng aja liat Shikamaru asal nyeletuk.

"Kau pikir duduk menunggu disini tidak merepotkan?" sambar Shikamaru seenaknya yang langsung digeplak kipas sama Temari.

"Gak usah ngoceh!" kata Temari dengan galak, menyuruh pemuda berambut nanas itu untuk diam.

"Tapi dengan begini kita bisa mendiskusikan masalah Kakuzu. Sekarang ceritakanlah Kakuzu." Kata Shun yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ke inti permasalahan.

"Saat aku pergi dari _Rosemary_ _kingdom_, tiba-tiba saja aku dihadang dua orang _bounty_ _hunter_ lainnya. Saat sedang melawan mereka aku lengah dan boneka itu berhasil dibawa kabur. Dan mereka sempat melemparkan kunai dengan surat yang di ikat, disurat itu berisi kalau aku mengingkan boneka itu kembali maka aku harus pergi mencarinya ke _abandon_ _ruin_." Jelas Kakuzu menceritakan kalau dia kehilangan boneka tersebut dan disuruh mencarinya di _abandon_ _ruin_.

"Hmm, ini agak aneh. Kenapa mereka harus memberitahu kemana mereka menyembunyikan boneka itu. Jangan-jangan ini jebakan." Shikamaru kembali berpikir dan merasa ada yang janggal, karena menurutnya seorang pencuri tidak akan pernah memberitahukan dimana tempat dia menyembunyikan barang hasil curiannya.

"Apapun itu misi harus tetap dijalankan." Balas Joker yang sepertinya berniat untuk membantu Kakuzu.

"Kau yakin mau pergi kesana Joker? Bukankah tempat itu adalah… " Bisik Jiraiya ke Joker, jujur saja dia sependapat dengan Shikamaru. Dia merasa ragu, apalagi tempat itu merupakan tempat Joker mengalami hal yang mengerikan, jangan-jangan ada rencana lain dibalik misi itu.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini dan tak boleh ada kata mundur." Joker balik berbisik pelan hingga hanya Jiraiya saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Tampaknya NPC itu sudah sangat yakin untuk melakukan misi ini.

"Kalian berdua ngapain kasak-kusuk berduaan sih?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit heran melihat sikap Joker dan Jiraiya sambil berpikir sejak kapan keduanya jadi dekat.

"Lalu apa keputusannya?" sambar Neji yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Kita akan melakukan misi ini tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi harus berhasil." Jawab Joker yang sudah memberi keputusan untuk menjalankan misi kembali.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa benar bangunan itu ada kaitannya dengan Joker? Lalu siapa 'anak-anak' yang dimaksud Orochimaru? Apa mereka berada diantara para pemain? Atau ada maksud lain? Dan bagaimana sikap Sakura selanjutnya setelah mengetahui kalau Joker adalah Sasuke? Hal apa yang sebenarnya dialami Joker di tempat itu? Kenapa Jiraiya begitu menghkhawatirkannya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Kayaknya banyak bad typos disini, soalnya gue baru ngetik lagi setelah tidur 'panjang' gue. Sorry ini baru bangun vampire syndrom gue kumat.

Saran, ide, kritik atau tanya-tanya boleh ke review atau PM gue langsung, no problemo. Flame? Ikuti ketentuan yang berlaku dan jangan asal bacod doang (mirip tong kosong nyaring bunyinya).

Trims yang udah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal meskipun silent readers dan tanpa review gue tetep seneng, soalnya gue buat cerita ini emang untuk dibaca bukan mengharapkan yang lain. Gue harap yang baca selalu berkenan dan bisa seneng.

Sekedar info, Neverland part II udah gue konsep dan sebelum Neverland part II ada Neverland side story dan gue udah dapet yang masuk ke cerita itu salah satunya tokoh yang akan hadir **Menma **dan bakalan ada seorang cowok yang jadi tokoh sentral dan nantinya side story ini akan berhubungan dengan part II. Mungkin chapter depan gue akan kasih bonus beberapa percakapan dari side story itu (cerita ini tidak terlalu panjang, max mungkin hanya 10 chapter).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading, you all the best!".**


	54. Neverland : Save the doll!

_Sebuah pertarungan lain telah disiapkan... Dia yang ditakdirkan untuk menjalani sebuah pertarungan demi hidupnya dan jati dirinya_

"Kenapa mereka mengincarmu?" tanya Reiki kepada pemuda yang berada di depannya. Keduanya sedang saling bahu-membahu menghadapi musuh yang mengepung mereka.

.

_Sekali lagi mereka dihadapkan dengan musuh yang sama_

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka menyerang kita!" kata seorang pemuda berambut putih kepada Shun yang sedang dikejar oleh pasukan _Underground elite_ ninja.

"Pasti ada alasannya mereka mengejarmu!" balas Shun yang tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

.

_Apa yang dincar dan siapa yang mengincar?_

"Kurang ajar! Kita terkepung!" kata Rei sambil melihat ke sekeliling yang sudah dipenuhi oleh monster.

"Darimana sebenarnya mereka datang!" terlihat seorang pemuda lain berada disisi Rei, rambutnya berwarna coklat jabrik ke atas dengan kulit albino.

"Mereka mengincarku... " Jawab pemuda berambut putih itu yang kemudian segera maju ke depan.

**Coming** **Soon**

**.  
**

* * *

Riku : Adegan di atas itu yang bakalan **_coming_ _soon_ di cerita selanjutnya setelah Neverland I berakhir**. Dan disitu udah jelas siapa aja yang bakalan muncul (sebagian doang dan sisanya yang bakalan muncul jadi kejutan hehe), dan sosok pemuda itu bakalan jadi tokoh sentral nantinya. Gue harap bisa sedikit memuaskan buat readers hehehe. Dan mungkin dengan gambaran di atas dapat memudahkan sedikit yang mau kirim OC.

Warning : T rate, chara death, ada OC, bahasa gamers suka labil.

Pairing : Hint.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Disclaimer : Naruto characters and other belong to Masashi Kishimoto except all OC.

This story belong to us Riyuki18.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 52**

**(Lost continent and Abandon ruin)**

**.**

**.**

Paginya…

.

.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya kepada yang lainnya pagi itu, karena saat ini mereka akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi berikutnya.

"Tentu saja siap! Benarkan teman-teman?" sambar Naruto sambil melirik teman-temannya yang lainnya, dan direspon oleh sebuah anggukan cepat dari yang lain.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Jiraiya jadi ikutan bersemangat setelah melihat semangat dari yang lainnya.

"AYOOOO!" jawab yang lainnya sambil berteriak kencang dan mengepalkan tangan ke atas udara.

"TUNGGUUU DULUUUU!" baru saja Naruto hendak melangkah tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara dari kejauhan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membuat Naruto terjatuh.

BLUGH!

Naruto terjatuh cukup keras dan membuat wajahnya harus mencium tanah dengan telak.

"Arghh! Ada apaan sih?" gerutu Naruto kembali kesal sambil melihat sosok yang tadi menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Ada kiriman paket untuk nona Sakura!" kata sosok kelinci biru yang muncul diantara mereka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura yang segera maju ke depan dan melihat kotak tersebut.

"Benar. Silahkan diambil dan ditanda-tangani!" balas kelinci pengantar pos tersebut sambil memberikan kotak itu pada Sakura dan memberikan kertas serta pulpen untuk diberi tanda-tangan.

Meski bingung kotak itu berisi apa dan dari siapa, Sakura tetap menerimanya dan menandatanganinya sebagai bukti penerimaan barang.

"Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa pelayanan kami! Permisi!" kata kelinci itu sambil mengangkat topi kepada Sakura. Lalu dia memberikan sepucuk surat lagi pada Sakura dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran dan segera mendekati Sakura untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirimkan kotak itu kepada Sakura.

"Ini adalah kiriman obat yang kujanjikan, selamat mencoba dan kuharap kau tidak berubah menjadi hewan lain setelah meminum obat ini. Pertanda Roberto." Sakura membacakan isi surat tersebut yang ternyata kiriman paket obat dari Roberto yang memang sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan penawar obat kucing untuk Joker.

"Berikan obat itu padaku." Sambar Joker yang langsung meminta Sakura untuk memberikan kotak yang berisi obat itu kepadanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura segera memberikan kotak obat itu kepada Joker. Lalu NPC itu segera memakan obat-obat tersebut sambil setengah mengernyitkan dahi, membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya ikut mengernyit heran dengan reaksi Joker.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang ternyata ikut penasaran dan heran.

"Sepertinya dia mau membunuhku… " Balas Joker karena rasa obat itu sangat-sangat-sangat tidak enak (bisa disamakan dengan rasa obat buatan Sakura ck ck ck).

"Emang ada yang salah dengan obatnya?" tanya Reika dan Asakura secara bersamaan mencomot pil obat yang masih tersisa itu dengan sembarang.

"HOEKKZZZ!" setelah itu keduanya secara bersamaan langsung muntah karena rasa obat itu terlalu abal-abal dan sangat mengerikan, bahkan Asakura sampai menitikkan air mata saking eneknya.

'_Kurasa bukan mereka orangnya.'_ Batin Shun, Neji dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan di dalam hati setelah melihat tingkah Reika dan Asakura yang konyol.

"Hei Joker, wujudmu kembali normal!" seru _Queen_ Marie dengan senang melihat Joker kembali seperti semula. Kuping dan buntut kucingnya menghilang, tangannya juga kembali dengan normal.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak memerlukan mainan ini lagi," ucap Sakura merasa lega. Jujur saja melakukan perjalanan sambil membawa dua tas membuatnya kerepotan.

"Sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!" sambar Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat pergi.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto! Memangnya kau tau tujuan kita kemana?" sambar Ino sedikit geleng-geleng melihat Naruto yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak tau!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Makanya dengarkan penjelasan dari Joker dulu!" balas Ino sambil menghela napas pasrah, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Joker. "Jadi, kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya?" tanya gadis itu menanyakan kemana seharusnya mereka pergi sekarang.

"**Abandon** **ruin**… Apakah itu tempat yang sama dengan reruntuhan yang kita temui sensei?" tanya Sai langsung yang mengingat reruntuhan yang sempat mereka temukan.

"Bukan. Memang nama reruntuhannya sama, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei saat itu. Reruntuhan yang kita temukan saat itu terlalu aneh, karena dari bentuknya lebih modern daripada bangunan-bangunan lain yang pernah ada dari bangunan yang pernah ada di Neverland." Sambar Shun yang merasa kalau _abandon_ _ruin_ adalah reruntuhan yang berbeda dengan tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Lalu bangunan yang kita temukan itu reruntuhan apa dong?" tanya Sai lagi yang masih sangat penasaran dengan reruntuhan itu, terutama saat itu sikap Jiraiya jadi berubah sedikit aneh.

"Kurasa reruntuhan yang kita temui saat itu adalah **bug**. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita fokus dulu sekarang." Balas Jiraiya mengatakan kalau bangunan yang mereka temui saat itu adalah sebuah _bug_.

"Joker… Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang dimana tepatnya reruntuhan itu berada?" kali ini Jiraiya bertanya dengan serius pada Joker mengenai reruntuhan tersebut.

"Reruntuhan itu berada di _lost_ _continent_ yang terletak di _North_ _west_ dari _North_ _island_. Untuk mencapai kesana kita harus menggunakan sebuah kapal." Jawab Joker yang menjelaskan tujuan tempat mereka.

"Apa tidak bisa pergi dari sini saja? Kulihat di dekat sini ada _deck_… " Sambar Cho yang memang sempat berkeliling dan menemukan _deck_ kecil, tempat untuk berlabuhnya kapal-kapal.

"Disini memang ada _deck_, tapi hanya _deck_ kecil dan hanya untuk perahu-perahu kecil saja, kalau mencari kapal yang mampu untuk menampung kita semua disini tidak ada. Kita harus meminjam kapal milik ayahku… Sedangkan ayahku… Kalian tau sendiri, kan. Dia pasti tak mau meminjamkannya untuk kita." Balas _Queen_ Marie dengan cepat menjelaskan mengenai _deck_ tersebut hanya untuk kapal kecil saja, dan satu-satunya pemilik kapal besar adalah sang Raja.

"Kalau begitu kita curi saja!" kata Naruto yang langsung memakai topeng hitam entah darimana. Kiba dan Reika juga mengikuti jejak Naruto dengan memakai topeng hitam secara _random_.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian! Bisa-bisa akan terjadi konflik lagi nanti!" sambar Hery langsung mencopot topeng tersebut secara paksa dan melempar topeng-topeng itu sembarang arah.

"Habis mau gimana lagi dong? AHA! Sai! Pakai jurus _painting_-mu, buat kapal raksasa untuk kita semua!" kata Naruto lagi yang sepertinya mempunyai ide yang cukup bagus (sebenarnya cukup bagus tapi dia melupakan satu _point_).

"Dasar anak bodoh! Belum sampai tujuan kita semua pasti sudah tenggelam!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil geleng-geleng pasrah melihat betapa bodohnya Naruto saat ini.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ideku bagus, kan?" Naruto masih memaksa dan belum menyadari kedodolannya.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya Naruto… Tapi jurusku itu terbuat dari tinta dan tidak tahan kalau kena air… " Jawab Sai dengan kecewa karena jurusnya tidak bisa membantu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa memanggil salah satu _summon_ kapal milikku" kata Joker dan langsung berjalan menuju _deck_ kecil yang dimaksud oleh Cho sebelumnya. Yang lainnya bergegas mengikutinya.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau bisa _summon_ kapal?" tanya Naruto dengan muka cemberut, agak kesal karena Joker sedikit lamban mengatakannya.

"Karena kau dari tadi terus bicara." Balas Joker sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Apa katamu?" merasa tersinggung, pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung misuh-misuh sambil mencibir.

"Diamlah Naruto!" Sakura yang bosan mendengar gerutuan Naruto segera mendaratkan sebuah jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Adu-du-duh sakit… " Naruto otomatis langsung memegangi kepalanya yang benjol sambil tetap menggerutu. Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela pasrah saja.

"Ghost Ship!" Joker langsung memanggil _summon_ kapal di _deck_ itu. Seketika langit jadi gelap dari dari arah samping muncul sebuah kapal besar yang seperti keluar dari dimensi lain. Kapal itu muncul perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya kapal itu seutuhnya muncul dan jatuh ke atas air, membuat percikan air yang cukup besar dan percikannya mengenai mereka yang berada di pinggir _deck_. Tak berapa lama langit kembali cerah seperti sedia kala.

"Wah… Kapalnya besar sekali… " Kata yang lainnya berseru takjub. Kapal itu bahkan lebih besar dari kapal yang pernah mereka lihat di _Toy's city._

"Ayo cepat naik!" Naruto langsung saja berlari menuju kapal dan menaiki tangga kapal tersebut.

"Dia itu selalu tidak sabaran… " Keluh Shikamaru yang berjalan pelan mengikuti Naruto dan disusul satu-persatu oleh yang lainnya.

-ooo-

**Meanwhile…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kalian semua bersiaplah, karena kita akan pergi ke _abandon_ _ruin_ dan kembali melakukan penyerangan." Kata Kabuto yang sudah menyiapkan penyerangan berikutnya terhadap tim Sakura, dia benar-benar tidak menerima kekalahannya saat di _Rosemary_ _kingdom_.

"Kau bilang apa? Kita sudah kehilangan banyak anggota dan kau masih berniat untuk menyerang mereka? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kami?" Tifa langsung melancarkan protes pada rencana Kabuto, dia sudah tidak menaruh _respect_ lagi pada Kabuto sejak dia melihat Kabuto dengan seenaknya menyerang anggota sendiri saat itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut terserah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu." Jawab Kabuto dengan sebuah seringai iblis di wajahnya.

"Grrr… Aku tidak akan ikut!" balas Tifa yang marah. Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sungguh ingin sekali saat ini dia membunuh pemuda itu tapi diurungkan niatnya karena saat ini dia harus fokus pada pasukannya yang mengalami cedera cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kabuto sambil melihat ke arah para _execute_ _staff_ yang masih berdiri tegap disana.

"Kami akan ikut." Jawab Kakashi dengan cepat dan yakin, sepertinya dia sudah sangat siap.

"Kalau Kakashi ikut, kami juga akan pergi." Timpal Anko yang memutuskan untuk ikut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita, sebelumnya kita pergi ke _Warrior_ _kingdom_." Kabuto tampak menyeringai kembali setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

-ooo-

Di tempat lain Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang berlayar menuju _Lost_ _continent _untuk mencapai _abandon ruin_.

"Misi kali ini hanya menolong boneka itu saja, kan?" tanya Kiba untuk meyakinkan lagi misi yang mereka jalani saat ini.

"Tidak juga." Balas Joker yang kembali berteka-teki membuat yang lainnya kembali penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu itu dengan 'tidak juga'? Memangnya ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan cepat langsung menyipitkan matanya curiga kepada Joker.

"Disana akan ada misi lain lagi dan masih berkaitan dengan misi _lost_ _child_." Jawab Joker yang menjelaskan kalau ada kemungkinan mereka akan mendapatkan misi lainnya disana nanti.

"Kalau begitu misi akan berakhir disana?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum sumringah, benarkah misi akan segera berakhir? Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan mereka bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat terakhir itu. Naruto benar-benar nyaris tak percaya, semuanya seperti mimpi.

"Tidak." Jawab Joker datar dan membuat senyuman Naruto menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah masam. Baru saja dia merasa bahagia, karena dia berpikir misi akan selesai dan akan segera menemukan Sasuke. "Masih ada satu misi lagi yang harus kalian jalani nanti, jadi bersiaplah." Setelah mengatakan itu Joker berdiri dan pergi keluar menuju geladak kapal.

"Daripada bosan bagaimana kalau kita main kartu?" Suigetsu mengeluarkan kartu-kartu yang sempat diambilnya saat berada di _windmill_, dan ternyata kartu-kartu itu ada gunanya juga.

"Yah, ayo main! Daripada bosan!" sambar yang lainnya setuju dengan ide Suigetsu.

"Aku mau keluar dulu… " Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar menemani Joker, sekilas dia sempat melihat NPC itu sedikit sedih, dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran. Sakura bergegas berjalan ke geladak kapal dan melihat NPC itu sedang menatap laut.

-ooo-

_'Apa benar dia itu Sasuke?'_ Sakura kembali teringat kata-kata Ino yang bilang kalau Joker adalah Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Sakura sendiri masih belum yakin kalau Joker adalah Sasuke. Dia memang 'agak' mirip Sasuke dilihat dari gaya bicara dan sikap tapi tetap saja dia tetap merasa ada yang berbeda entah apa itu.

Sakura berjalan semakin mendekati sosok NPC itu, dan sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran dirinya, hal yang tidak biasa karena Joker biasanya selalu peka.

"Joker… " Sakura memanggil sosok itu dengan lembut, perlahan dia menempatkan dirinya di sisi NPC itu.

"Ada apa?" balasnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Dia terus menatap lurus ke arah laut lepas yang membentang dengan indah dan dihiasi kilauan putih dari cahaya matahari.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini… Terima kasih mau menolong kami," ucap Sakura dengan tulus kepada NPC itu.

"Kau tidak usah berterimakasih padaku, karena aku melakukan ini untuk menolong diriku sendiri." Balas Joker datar dan tetap terpaku pada pandangannya ke depan.

"Yah… Tetap saja aku ingin berterimakasih padamu… " Sakura jadi merasa sedikit canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan canggung seperti ini pada Joker.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam, Joker yang larut dengan pandangannya dan Sakura yang malah larut menatap sosok di sampingnya itu. agak lama Sakura memperhatikan Joker sampai pada akhirnya dia menyadari kalau sosok di sebelahnya ini memiliki banyak kelebihan, hanya saja selama ini Sakura terus terfokus pada pencariannya terhadap Sasuke dan Gaara sehingga tidak menyadari kelebihan yang dimiliki Joker.

'_Ah, apa yang kupikirkan barusan!'_ batinnya menyadari otaknya sudah melayang jauh, dia dapat merasakan wajahnya terasa panas. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan ikut memandang ke depan melihat hamparan laut.

"Kau tau… Waktu aku kecil, teman-temanku sering mengejekku karena warna rambutku yang berwarna aneh seperti ini." Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba dan tanpa sadar malah menceritakan masa kecilnya kepada Joker. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kau merasa aneh dengan warna rambutku?" tanya Sakura secara _random_, dan sekarang di dalam batinnya Sakura sedang menampar dirinya sendiri karena membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Aku menyukai warna rambutmu karena mengingatkanku pada bunga Sakura." Sebuah jawaban yang tak terduga dikatakan oleh Joker. Bagai tersengat sesuatu, kata-kata Joker barusan membuat hatinya terasa sesak, dia seperti pernah mendengar perkataan itu jauh sebelum dia bertemu Joker.

"Joker… Apakah kau-" baru saja Sakura ingin menanyakan apakah Joker itu Sasuke seperti yang dikatakan Ino padanya ataukah bukan, tapi omongannya sudah di putus.

"Katakan pada yang lain kita hampir sampai, suruh yang lain bersiap," ucap Joker yang memotong perkataan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah depan. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat sebuah pulau. Kemudian dia bergegas masuk ke dalam kapal untuk memberitahukan yang lain kalau mereka akan segera sampai.

* * *

**Lost continent…**

.

.

"Wah, wah… Benar-benar seperti pulau yang terbuang lama… " Decak Shikamaru sambil melihat keadaan pulau yang memang sepertinya tak berpenghuni dan dikelilingi oleh hutan belantara yang cukup lebat.

"Apa iya di dalam sana ada orang?" tanya Ino meragukan kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan _lost_ _child_ di dalam.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh, ayo jalan!" sambar Shun yang langsung menyusul Joker yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu memasuki ke dalam hutan. Yang lainnya segera mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri semak-belukar serta pepohonan yang menutupi jalan mereka, tak hanya itu, sesekali duri-duri tajam ikut menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Setelah melewati perjalanan selama kurang lebih 25 menit mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangunan besar yang sudah tua berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Apa itu bangunannya?" tanya Shina yang langsung merapat ke Kisa, mendadak saja gadis ini merasakan perasaan tidak enak, ditambah lagi hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menusuk tulang membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Jiraiya ketika dilihatnya Joker berjalan mendekati bangunan tua tersebut.

"Aneh juga ditempat ini bisa ada bangunan besar kayak gini" Shikamaru berdecak kagum melihat bagunan yang meskipun sedikit kusam tapi tetap mampu berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya bangunan ini seperti bangunan sekolah… " Shun mencoba meneliti bentuk bangunan tersebut yang kalau dilihat-lihat lagi memang seperti bekas sekolah.

"Kalian jangan berdiri saja, ayo cepat masuk!" kata Naruto yang sudah berlari masuk duluan ke dalam. Kakuzu juga segera membuntuti disusul oleh Sakura, Jiraiya dan juga Joker.

Tapi anehnya ketika mereka berlima masuk ke dalam dan saat yang lainnya berniat untuk menyusul tiba-tiba saja muncul ratusan cermin di depan bangunan tersebut yang menutupi jalan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa muncul cermin?" tanya Reika yang langsung mundur dan segera menyiapkan dua senjatanya, dia merasa kalau bakalan ada serangan mendadak.

"Eh? Kenapa ini? Pintunya menghilang!" Naruto yang melihat pintu yang mereka masuki menghilang langsung histeris mencari-cari pintu tersebut.

"Sudahlah Naruto, percuma saja dicari." Kata Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap tenang.

"Selamat datang! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" muncul seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa pedang raksasa di belakang punggungnya dan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyerang Kakuzu waktu itu.

"Hei, siapa kau? Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" Naruto menunjuk laki-laki itu sambil berteriak.

"Namaku adalah Zabuza dan aku adalah seorang _bounty_ _hunter_. kalau kalian ingin keluar dengan selamat, kalian harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu." Jawab laki-laki itu yang mengaku sebagai seorang _bounty_ _hunter_ yang bernama Zabuza.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami? Kita tidak punya dendam, kan?" tanya Sakura yang merasa tidak punya salah apa-apa pada laki-laki itu.

"Kita memang tidak punya dendam tapi pekerjaankulah yang mengharuskanku untuk melenyapkan kalian semua. Aku ditugaskan untuk menghabisi Joker, karena itulah aku mencuri boneka ini, aku yakin kau pasti datang untuk mengambilnya." Zabuza menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini dan sudah dapat dipastikan orang yang memerintahnya adalah Kabuto.

"Kami tidak takut! Kami akan mengambil kembali boneka itu dan keluar dari sini! Kami akan mengalahkanmu!" balas Naruto yang merasa sudah siap untuk menghadapi Zabuza.

"Naruto, Sakura. Kalian berdua pergi ke ruangan bawah tanah dari tempat ini dan cari seorang anak kecil disana." Kata Joker yang malah menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura untuk pergi mencari seorang anak kecil yang berada di bawah ruangan.

"Apa? Tapi aku ingin sekali bertarung dengan orang itu!" balas Naruto yang sepertinya lebih memilih untuk bertarung daripada mencari seorang anak kecil.

"Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakannya. Biar orang ini menjadi urusan kami bertiga." Jiraiya ikut menimpali agar Naruto mau menurut.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo Sakura kita pergi!" akhirnya Naruto setuju juga, daripada berdebat dan membuang waktu. Dia kemudian menarik Sakura untuk menghindari tempat itu dan segera mencari jalan untuk menemukan anak tersebut.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda di depannya dengan pedangnya itu.

"Aku adalah Haku. Aku ditugaskan untuk menghabisi kalian semua." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Haku itu.

"Menghabisi kami semua? Jangan bercanda ya!" balas Kidomaru sambil tertawa aneh, baru kali ini dia mendengar ada orang yang mau menghabisi pemain dalam jumlah banyak seorang diri.

"Kau yang akan kami habisi duluan!" sambar Sakon dan Ukon yang kemudian berlari untuk menerjang pemuda itu.

"HEYAAAAAH!" keduanya mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh pemuda itu tapi dengan cepat sosoknya menghilang.

"Kemana perginya?" Sakon dan Ukon tampak kebingungan melihat sosok itu sudah lenyap begitu saja.

"Lihat disana!" Taka menunjuk pemuda yang bernama Haku tadi muncul di dalam cermin, dan dalam sekejap jumlahnya bertambah banyak dan mengelilingi gedung tersebut.

"Rasakan ini!" Haku menyerang Sakon dan Ukon dengan jarum-jarum es. Serangan itu begitu cepat membuat keduanya tak bisa menghindar.

"ARGHHH!" Sakon dan Ukon terjatuh akibat serangan itu.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu dengan lawan yang tangguh… " Kata Shun yang langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi kali ini? Dapatkah Haku dan Zabuza dikalahkan tanpa adanya korban? Lalu rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kabuto? Dan siapa anak kecil yang dimaksud Joker?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Sekali lagi gue ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca cerita kami yang jauh dari sempurna ini, tapi kami berharap semoga cerita ini dapat mengisi hari kalian dan membuat kalian terhibur.

Sedikit penjelasan Bug itu seperti program error/program yang tidak seharusnya ada di dalam game/keanehan program. Dan untuk Ghost ship jurus Joker itu bisa dijadikan sebuah serangan olehnya dimana dia akan menyerang musuh dengan menabrakan kapal baesar itu ke arah musuh.

Saran, ide, pendapat serta kritik (kritik pedas akan kami tampung juga) bisa kirim lewat review atau PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	55. Neverland : Joker's Vision

_Sebuah pertarungan lain telah disiapkan... Dia yang ditakdirkan untuk menjalani sebuah pertarungan demi hidupnya dan jati dirinya_

"Kenapa mereka mengincarmu?" tanya Reiki kepada pemuda yang berada di depannya. Keduanya sedang saling bahu-membahu menghadapi musuh yang mengepung mereka.

.

_Sekali lagi mereka dihadapkan dengan musuh yang sama_

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka menyerang kita!" kata seorang pemuda berambut putih kepada Shun yang sedang dikejar oleh pasukan _Underground elite_ ninja.

"Pasti ada alasannya mereka mengejarmu!" balas Shun yang tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

.

_Apa yang dincar dan siapa yang mengincar?_

"Kurang ajar! Kita terkepung!" kata Rei sambil melihat ke sekeliling yang sudah dipenuhi oleh monster.

"Darimana sebenarnya mereka datang!" terlihat seorang pemuda lain berada disisi Rei, rambutnya berwarna coklat jabrik ke atas dengan kulit albino.

"Mereka mengincarku... " Jawab pemuda berambut putih itu yang kemudian segera maju ke depan.

.

**Neverland Side Story**

**Coming** **Soon**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**A/N : Yang di atas itu cerita **Neverland** **Side** **Story** dan baru persiapan dulu. Sedikit bocoran dicerita itu akan berdomisili di Sunagakure bukan Konoha. Dan kalau kagak salah perhitungan Neverland yang sekarang sisa lima atau enam chapter lagi. Dan ingat setiap pembicaraan penting selalu ada hint mengenai suatu 'hal' dan disini kayaknya udah pada tau (apa belum?) kaitan reruntuhan yang mereka datangi dengan masa lalu Joker. Dan kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita kami yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Semoga readers masih berminat untuk membaca cerita kami selanjutnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, bahasa gamers (yang kadang aneh dan kadang nyeleneh).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Masih hint (yang ada ide pairing buat next story silahkan dishare).

Disclaimer : Naruto cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

This story belong to Riyuki18

Enjoy this chapter.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 53**

**(Joker vision)**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kalian mau menyelamatkan teman kalian. Hadapi aku dulu!" kata sosok pemuda bernama Haku itu. Sosok itu jumlahnya menjadi banyak dan berada di dalam cermin.

"Banyak bicara! Kalau berani keluar dari dalam cermin!" sambar Kiba sambil berdecak kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok di dalam cermin itu seolah menantangnya.

"Ayo lawan aku! Hiaaaat!" balas sosok itu dan kembali mengeluarkan jarum-jarum es dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak ke arah Kiba dan yang lainnya.

_Sret… Sret… Sret… Sret… Sret… _

Jarum-jarum es itu menerjang dengan cepat ke arah mereka semua.

"Masing-masing waspadalah!" Neji memperingati yang lainnya untuk berhati-hati pada jarum-jarum itu.

Sedangkan dibagian dalam Jiraiya, Joker dan juga Kakuzu sedang menghadapi Zabuza yang juga sudah memulai serangannya.

.

"Kita serang dia dari tiga arah yang berlawanan!" kata Jiraiya yang menyusun strategi untuk menyerang Zabuza secara berpencar dari tiga arah sekaligus. Kakuzu dan Joker langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera berpencar ke arah yang berbeda.

"Spinning sword!" mengetahui dirinya dikepung, Zabuza langsung memutar-mutarkan pedang besarnya itu lalu dilemparkan secara berputar ke Jiraiya, Kakuzu dan Joker. Serangan ini jelas langsung dihindari ketiganya.

Joker segera berlari menyerang Zabuza dan mengincar bagian belakang dari pria itu. Sebuah tengangan dilancarkan namun tendangan Joker dapat ditahan oleh Zabuza yang menahannya dengan _broad_ _sword_ miliknya. Dia bahkan bisa menahan serangan Joker tanpa melihatnya, Zabuza langsung berbalik dan membalas Joker dengan sebuah tendangan yang dapat dengan cepat dihindari NPC itu.

Kakuzu juga tidak diam begitu saja, kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk mengambil Sasori sang _Prince_ _of_ _the_ _doll_ yang berada di belakang Zabuza dengan menggunakan tali-tali yang keluar dari tangannya. Tapi aksi Kakuzu keburu ketahuan, sebelum Sasori berhasil dia dapatkan, Zabuza sudah memotong tali-tali itu hingga terputus dan Sasori kembali terjatuh ke tanah.

"Fire Blast!" Jiraiya dari sisi yang lain menyerang Zabuza dengan bola api yang cukup besar dari telapak tangannya, dan serangannya ini bukannya dihindari tapi dihadapai langsung oleh Zabuza.

"Waterfall!" serangan ombak air raksasa yang deras bagaikan air terjun menerjang serangan bola api Jiraiya. Serangan air itu jauh lebih besar dari serangan Jiraiya sehingga mampu memadamkan serangan dari Jiraiya.

"Tak kusangka dia dapat menghalau jurus apiku… " Komen Jiraiya yang lumayan terkejut karena Zabuza dapat mematahkan serangannya.

-ooo-

Di luar pertarungan juga sedang berlangsung antara para pemain melawan Haku yang kini sudah menduplikat dirinya dalam jumlah yang banyak dan menggunakan cermin es sebagai tameng.

"Boomerang scythe!" Arkhan melempar _scythe_-nya ke arah cermin-cermin itu namun cermin itu sama sekali tidak tergores oleh serangan yang barusan dilakukan Arkhan.

"Cerminnya sama sekali tidak rusak… " Suigetsu sedikit merasa takjub dengan kemampuan pertahanan Haku. Padahal serangan Arkhan tadi sudah dilakukan sekuat tenaga tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil menghancurkan cermin-cermin itu.

"Jangan banyak komentar! Sudah jelas kan, kalau es harus dilawan dengan kekuatan api… Jadi Terimalah ini! Rising Phoneix!" Reika mengibaskan katana apinya ke arah cermin-cermin itu, dan seketika muncul api besar yang bentuknya mirip seperti sebuah sayap dari burung _phoenix_. Serangan itu seperti seekor burung _phoenix_ yang sedang mengibaskan sayapnya.

Terlihat serangan Reika cukup memberikan efek pada cermin-cermin es milik Haku. Haku yang melihat ini langsung kembali memperkuat kekuatan cermin esnya.

"Ice release!" Haku mempertebal kekuatan esnya agar dapat lebih bertahan dari serangan api.

"Cih dia keras kepala ternyata!" desis Suigetsu melihat Haku mempertebal pertahanannya.

"Shadow of mirror… " Seketika Haku memperbanyak dirinya di dalam cermin itu. "Bersiaplah… " Katanya sambil memunculkan kembali jarum-jarum es di tangannya.

"Tch… Serangan itu lagi! Semuanya berlindung!" Kiba dengan kesal berdecak sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk bertahan dari serangan Haku yang akan segera dia lancarkan.

"Ice needle!" jarum-jarum es itu kembali dilancarkan ke arah para pemain. Jarum-jarum itu dengan cepat melesat disertai dengan hawa dingin dan adanya asap putih disekitar tiap-tiap jarum es tersebut.

_Sreeet… Sreet… Sreet… Sreet… _

Puluhan atau mungkin bahkan ratusan jarum-jarum es itu menyerang para pemain di depannya.

"Bah, apa-apaan serangan ini! Gila-gilaan!" omel Kidomaru yang sekarang sedang berlindung tepat di belakang Hery yang sedang menahan serangan itu dengan perisai miliknya. Serangan yang dilancarkan Haku memang sangat cepat dan melesat secara bertubi-tubi membuat para pemain agak kesulitan untuk bergerak. Salah-salah jarum-jarum itu bisa menusuk dan melubangi tubuh mereka sebelum mereka berhasil melukai Haku.

* * *

DUARRR!

Terjadi ledakan dari arah dalam bangunan dan ledakan itu berasal dari kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya yang diarahkannya pada Zabuza, hanya saja pria itu mampu mengelak sehingga serangan Jiraiya meleset.

"Ah, ada apa ini?" Sakura yang kini sudah berada di lorong bawah tanah merasakan adanya guncangan dari atas dan beberapa kerikil bebatuan berjatuhan.

"Kayaknya pertarungan di atas lagi seru tuh! Kita harus cepat mencari anak itu Sakura!" kata Naruto yang semakin bersemangat saja untuk mencari anak itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan anak itu dan segera bergabung untuk membantu yang sedang bertarung saat ini. Dengan cepat keduanya bergegas menelusuri lorong dan Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah larinya.

.

.

"Ck… Ternyata dia lumayan juga… " Kata Jiraiya yang tak menyangka jurusnya tidak berhasil mengenai Zabuza yang sekarang sedang menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah kalian!" Zabuza langsung kembali menyerang dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Joker yang sedang berusaha untuk mengambil Sasori yang masih tergeletak jatuh di bawah.

Joker menyadari serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya, dengan cepat dia melompat dan tidak jadi untuk mengambil Sasori. Sementara Zabuza mengejarnya, Kakuzu langsung mengambil Sasori yang tak dijaga itu.

"HEYAHHH!" Zabuza mengarahkan _broad_ _sword_ miliknya ke arah Joker, tapi NPC itu segera menghindari dan melompati Zabuza dengan cepat. Setelah berada di belakang Zabuza, Joker segera mengeluarkan benang-benang tipis yang menjadi senjata andalannya dan dililitkan ke tubuh Zabuza.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan jurus pengendalian padaku!" kata Zabuza yang ternyata sudah mengetahui Joker akan menggunakan jurus pengendalian terhadapnya. "Deep mist!" Zabuza menggunakan jurus air yang diubahnya menjadi kabut, sosoknya menghilang dengan seketika.

"Kakuzu dia di belakangmu!" Jiraiya yang melihat pergerakan Zabuza yang sudah berpindah tempat ke belakang Kakuzu segera memperingati pria bermata hijau itu.

"Apa? Sejak kapan?" Kakuzu yang terkejut segera menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati sebuah tendangan keras yang menghantam wajahnya dengan cepat.

DUAGH!

Tubuh besar Kakuzu terhempas akibat serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan Zabuza. Sasori yang sudah berada di tangannya terlempar dan kembali berada di tangan Zabuza.

-ooo-

**Meanwhile outside of building…**

.

"Kalau begini terus, kita tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerangnya!" keluh Shin yang sekarang sedang berlindung di dalam tembok besar milik Shouta yang mengeluarkan jurus _God_ _Bless_. Sekarang semua pemain berdiri di dalamnya.

"Kita bisa mengalahkannya kalau berhasil menemukan sosok asli darinya." Kata Neji yang sepertinya mulai mengerti cara untuk mengalahkan Haku yang saat ini sedang menyerang mereka tanpa henti.

"Yang jadi masalah bagaimana caranya kita menemukan sosoknya yang asli diantara ratusan cermin-cermin itu sementara dia terus mengeluarkan jarum-jarum itu dengan begitu cepat! " Sambar Hery yang bingung untuk mencari celah dari Haku, tampaknya pemuda ini sudah kehabisan akal dan untuk pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu panik.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi terus? Keluarlah!" teriak Haku menantang para pemain untuk segera keluar dan menghadapinya.

"Sebentar lagi perlindungan ini akan menghilang… " Kata Shouta memperingkatkan yang lainnya untuk segera bersiap karena jurus perlindungannya akan segera menghilang.

"Sial… ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!" desis Ukon dengan kesal, sekarang dia merasa mereka bagaikan seekor tikus yang sudah terpojok dan tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Saat itu bukan hanya Ukon saja yang terlihat bingung, hampir semua pemain lainnya juga panik dan cemas. Mereka sebenarnya bisa saja melakukan serangan tapi jarum-jarum es itu mungkin sudah melukai mereka sebelum mereka berhasil mendekati Haku dan tentu hal itu bisa berakibat sangat fatal, apalagi jarum-jarum itu seperti menyimpan kekuatan di dalamnya, salah langkah sedikit saja mereka bisa _game_ _over_.

"Kalian semua ini kenapa! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi putus asa seperti ini?" kata Yumiko yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah-tengah. Semua para pemain kini sedang menatap Yumiko. "Jangan pesimis, kita harus yakin kalau kita juga kuat dan pasti bisa mengalahkannya, karena kita sudah berusaha dan berjuang sampai sejauh ini! Kita pasti mampu! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah, melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan sesuai dengan kemampuan yang kita bisa!" katanya lagi yang tampaknya sedang menyemangati semua teman-temannya untuk tidak berputus asa, dia yakin kalau mereka pasti bisa mengatasi Haku karena mereka juga kuat.

"Heh… Kau benar, kita memang kuat!" sambar Suigetsu dengan cepat dan merasa kalau semangat bertarungnya sudah kembali lagi.

"Teman-teman, yang dikatakan Yumiko benar! Kita tak boleh putus asa! Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bertarung dengan segenap kekuatan yang kita miliki dan yakinlah kita pasti bisa." Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah membuang jauh-jauh strategi yang biasanya selalu dia pikirkan.

"Shouta berapa lama lagi perlindungan ini bertahan?" tanya Shun sambil melirik Shouta yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sekitar 1 sampai 40 detik lagi… " Jawabnya dengan singkat dan sedikit tegang.

"Dengar semua, saat dinding ini menghilang segera berpencar ke segala arah dan serang dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki. Untukmu Shouta… Kuminta kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi para pemain _magician_, dan _magician_ gunakan kekuatan sihir terhebat kalian." Kata Shun memberi sedikit komando pada para pemain lainnya.

"Kami mengerti!" jawab yang lainnya sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Ayolah… !" Kiba beserta yang lainnya segera bersiap dengan perasaan berdebar.

Akhirnya benar saja, dinding perlindungan Shouta tak lama menghilang membuat mereka dalam posisi yang sangat mudah terkena serangan. Tapi secara serentak begitu dinding pelindung itu menghilang, mereka semua segera berpencar dengan cepat ke berbagai arah.

"Para _magician _tetap berdiri di tempat kalian, aku akan melindungi kalian!" kata Shouta yang meminta agar para pemain bertipe _magician_ tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Land protector!" sebuah jurus bernama **Land protector** dikeluarkan oleh Shouta. Jurus itu merupakan jurus khusus untuk melindungi para _magician _yang berdiri di atas _magic_ _field_.

* * *

Sedangkan di dalam pertarungan untuk memperebutkan _Prince of the doll_ terus berlanjut. Boneka itu terus-menerus berpindah tangan antara Zabuza, Joker, Kakuzu dan Jiraiya.

.

.

"Tidal wave!" Zabuza mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya **Tidal** **wave**, merupakan jurus serangan _slash_ dari elemen air yang bentuk serangannya menyerupai seperti ujung anak panah.

"Water ball!" jurus itu disambut Jiraiya dengan jurus bola air sehingga menyebabkan bentrokan besar antara kedua elemen yang sejenis itu.

Setelah melakukan serangan tersebut Zabuza dan Jiraiya saling maju ke depan untuk menyerang. Kakuzu kembali menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan tali-tali hitam dari tangannya. Joker sendiri ikut menyerang dari arah samping yang berlawanan, mengeluarkan sebuah tendangan yang diantisipasi cepat oleh Zabuza yang langsung menahannya dengan pedang besarnya itu dan dia mendorong Joker ke belakang dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya pada Joker. NPC itu mengelak ke belakang dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

'_Ada yang aneh pada Joker… Kenapa dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan jurusnya?'_ batin Jiraiya yang merasa aneh, seharusnya kalau mau Joker bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Zabuza dengan jurus-jurusnya itu. _'Apa tempat ini memberi pengaruh besar terhadapnya?'_ Jiraiya kali ini benar-benar khawatir kalau tempat pertarungan mereka kali ini memang ada kaitannya dengan 'sesuatu' yang dialami Joker.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Joker!" Jiraiya meneriaki Joker yang terlihat sedang tidak konsentrasi dengan lawan. Joker tidak merespon dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Saat itu tidak ada satupun yang tau kalau saat ini Joker melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di ruangan itu, waktu baginya seolah mundur ke belakang.

-ooo-

"Hah… Hah… Lihat Naruto disana ada ruangan!" Sakura yang masih berlari disepanjang lorong bagian bawah tanah menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada di pojokan. Bergegas Naruto dan Sakura mendekati ruangan itu.

BRAK!

Naruto menendang pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cukup keras.

"Sa-Sasuke?" baik Naruto ataupun Sakura, keduanya sama-sama terkejut melihat keberadaan seorang anak kecil di dalam ruangan itu yang tengah menangis dan anak kecil itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya anak itu sambil setengah terisak dan menghapus air matanya dengan ujung leher bajunya.

"Kau… Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati anak kecil yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu.

"Darimana bisa tau namaku?" tanya anak itu dengan bingung yang secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau dia bernama Sasuke.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sasuke? Syukurlah Sasuke!" Sakura langsung saja menubruk anak kecil itu dan memeluknya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk sosok Sasuke kecil itu. Naruto juga ikut menitikkan air mata haru karena dia bertemu dengan Sasuke juga pada akhirnya.

"Apa kalian teman kakakku? Dia bernama Itachi Uchiha. Aku mencarinya sampai kemari karena mendengar kabar dia ada disini tapi aku malah tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukannya… Apa kalian tau dimana dia berada?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura dan Naruto kembali miris karena yang dihadapan mereka bukanlah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, sepertinya dia hanyalah NPC di dalam _game_ Neverland.

"Kami tidak tau dimana kakakmu berada, tapi kami akan membantumu untuk mencarinya." Jawab Sakura sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini!" kata Naruto yang menyuruh Sakura untuk segera keluar bersama dengan Sasuke, dia benar-benar ingin tau kejadian apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi di luar sana. Apakah teman-temannya masih bertarung? Dia benar-benar cemas memikirkannya.

"Sasuke, sekarang kita keluar dulu dari tempat ini setelah itu kita baru mencari kakakmu. Ayo ikut kami." Sakura segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Anak itu tak bicara apa-apa pada Sakura, dia hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Kemudian mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

BRUAGH!

Sebuah lemparan yang cukup keras dilancarkan Zabuza terhadap Joker yang terlempar ke tembok dan membuat lubang retakan yang cukup dalam. Serangan itu tak berhenti sampai disana saja, karena Zabuza kembali mengincar Joker lagi. Sabetan pedang sudah diayunkan ke arah NPC yang masih belum bergerak itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan! Ayo bangun Joker!" Jiraiya dengan cepat menghalau tebasan pedang Zabuza dan menyuruh Joker untuk kembali berdiri, NPC itu benar-benar aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

"Serangannya terlalu cepat!" kata Reika yang tampaknya kewalahan juga menahan serangan Haku yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Sial! Kalau begini tak ada kesempatan untuk menyerang balik!" desis Kiba yang langsung kesal karena kesempatan yang ditunggu untuk menyerang balik belum muncul juga.

"Kalau begitu… Kita ciptakan peluang itu sendiri!" balas Nyx, kemudian gadis itu bergerak maju dengan cepat untuk menyerang.

"Aokage!" jurus kecepatan andalannya dia keluarkan dan gadis itu maju melesat ke depan.

_Tang… Tang… Tang… Tang…_

Nyx maju sambil menangkis serangan jarum-jarum es itu dan sesekali menghindarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu berhasil berada di dekat cermin-cermin itu. yang jadi masalah sekarang cermin mana yang harus dia hancurkan.

'_Ugh… Yang mana yang merupakan sosok aslinya!'_ batin Nyx yang sekarang malah kebingungan harus menyerang yang mana diantara cermin-cermin yang berjejer di depannya.

"Nyx! Jangan diam saja disana!" teriak Shin memperingati gadis itu supaya tidak lengah. Dan benar saja, baru saja Shin memperingatinya tiba-tiba sejumlah jarum es sudah melesat ke arahnya.

"Celaka!" Hery yang posisinya ada beberapa meter di belakang Nyx dengan cepat menangkis serangan itu dengan melemparkan perisainya.

"Fiuh hampir saja… " Nyx langsung menghela napas lega karena terselamatkan dari serangan yang cukup berbahaya barusan.

"Yang punya kekuatan api keluarkan kekuatan kalian, setelah dia keluar dari cermin langsung hajar!" teriak Reika yang kembali menggunakan jurus _rising_ _phoenix_.

"Baiklah kami mengerti!" balas beberapa orang lainnya yang merasa memiliki kemampuan api.

"Sedangkan sisanya bersiaplah, maju ke depan kalau kalian bisa dan begitu dia keluar langsung serang!" sambar Shikamaru yang menyuruh pemain sisanya untuk bergerak maju ke depan agar mudah menyerang Haku.

-ooo-

Di dalam…

.

.

"Percuma saja, aku diberitahu oleh Kabuto kalau Joker akan kehilangan kekuatannya bila bertarung di tempat ini, karena ini adalah tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruknya, hahahaha." Kata Zabuza sambil tertawa, rupanya semua ini tak jauh-jauh dari rencana Kabuto.

'_Jadi anak itu tau mengenai Joker… Kalau begitu sudah dapat dipastikan memang dia pelakunya dan dia berniat untuk menghabisi jiwa yang berada di dalam diri Joker itu… '_ Batin Jiraiya akhirnya memahami kalau selama ini penjahatnya memang Kabuto bukanlah Orochimaru yang seperti dia duga sebelumnya, jadi Joker tidak berbohong dan jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker saat ini adalah 'dia'.

"Joker mundurlah! Biar aku yang menghadapinya bersama Kakuzu!" Jiraiya mendorong Joker sedikit ke belakang.

"Percuma! Aku sudah menyiapkan perangkap di tempat ini!" balas Zabuza yang kemudian tangannya seperti membentuk segel sebuah jurus. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini, rencana yang sesungguhnya! Hahahaha!" pria itu tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Hati-hati itu jurus kertas peledak!" kata Kakuzu memperingati Jiraiya dan Joker untuk berhati-hati. Dia mengenal jurus yang akan dilakukan Zabuza, jurus itu adalah jurus peledakan diri dimana sang pengguna menempelkan kertas peledak ditubuhnya dan digunakan untuk meledakkan musuh bersamanya. Semakin tinggi level pengguna dan kekuatan di dalam dirinya maka akan semakin besar juga ledakan yang dapat ditimbulkan.

DUAAAARRRR!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang dilakukan Zabuza. Seketika bangunan di dalam berguncang hebat dan muncul api yang dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

-ooo-

"A-apa yang terjadi di dalam? Ke-kenapa ada suara ledakan yang sa-sangat besar?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap cemas ke dalam ruangan, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Sial! Kita harus segera mengatasi Haku!" kata Kiba yang langsung berlari untuk melancarkan serangan.

'_Sepertinya Zabuza sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik… Kalau begitu aku juga tidak boleh bermain-main,'_ ucap Haku dalam hati setelah mendengar suara ledakan tersebut. "Mirror trap!" Haku sepertinya juga telah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"JANGAN LIHAT CERMIN-CERMIN ITU!" dari arah kejauhan terdengar teriakan yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melihat cermin-cermin itu.

"Cepat tutup mata kalian!" kata Neji yang mengerti dan segera menyuruh yang lain untuk segera menutup mata, menghindari kontak dari cermin-cermin yang ada di depan mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka segera menutup mata.

.

.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Kakuzu cepat ambil boneka itu!" kata Jiraiya yang langsung menunjuk Sasori yang masih tergeletak di bawah. Kakuzu dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Sensei! Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah muncul disana bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke kecil.

"Zabuza meledakkan diri dengan kekuatannya! Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!" kata Jiraiya menjelaskan penyebab terjadinya kebakaran ini.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera berlari sambil menggandeng Sakura yang memegangi Sasuke, ketiganya menuju ke tempat dimana seharusnya ada pintu, tapi pintu itu menghilang.

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini kalau pintunya menghilang!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil meninju tembok dengan tangannya.

"Naruto… " Sakura sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Sedangkan di luar kini para pemain sedang menutup mata mereka untuk menghindari kontak dari cermin-cermin yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya itu.

"Ada salah satu cermin yang tidak bersinar… " Kata Tifa yang merasa curiga dengan cermin tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat disana ada seseorang dari balik cermin. "Kalian cepat serang cermin yang berada di tengah paling atas itu!" Tifa memerintahkan para ninja _elite_ pasukannya untuk menyerang target yang sudah dia tunjukkan.

"Baik!" balas para pasukan itu dengan tanggap, kemudian dengan cepat para ninja _elite_ yang kini tersisa 60 orang itu segera menyerang menuju sasaran.

'_A-apa? Dari mana mereka muncul? Mereka semua menyerang kemari!'_ batin Haku terkejut begitu dilihatnya pasukan Tifa muncul secara tidak terduga dan bersama-sama mengincarnya secara bersamaan. Ke enam puluh pasukan ninja _elite_ itu menghantam cermin dimana Haku yang asli berada.

CRACK!

Cermin itu akhirnya retak dan tak lama cermin itu pecah, hancur berkeping-keping.

_Prang… Prang… Prang… Prang… Prang!_

Setelah cermin yang pertama hancur, cermin-cermin yang lain satu-persatu juga ikut hancur.

* * *

"Pintu keluarnya terlihat! Ayo semuanya kita keluar dari sini!" kata Naruto dengan setengah berteriak begitu melihat pintu yang dicarinya muncul tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi dia segera membuka pintu itu.

Naruto keluar dengan cepat yang di ikuti oleh Jiraiya, Kakuzu, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bergegas keluar sampai akhirnya mereka sadar kalau Joker masih di dalam.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana sih!" Naruto berteriak setengah frustasi melihat Joker yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya itu.

Saat itu yang dilihat Joker adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang berada dalam penglihatan Joker saat ini adalah dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap seperti lorong dan disana banyak mayat yang terbakar hangus, dia juga melihat pemandangan merah, lantai tempatnya berdiri digenangi darah dan dia melihat mayat-mayat tergeletak begitu saja.

"Kalian pergilah duluan, biar aku yang mengurus Joker!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto untuk segera pergi, dan tanpa menunggu protes dari yang lainnya dia segera bergegas lari masuk ke dalam.

"Sudahlah Naruto ayo cepat kita keluar!" Jiraiya langsung menarik Naruto untuk segera keluar.

.

"Naruto lindungi kepalamu dari pecahan kaca! Dan lindungi anak itu juga!" sambung Jiraiya begitu melihat ratusan pecahan kaca yang jatuh dari atas ke bawah.

"Joker apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, ayo cepat!" Sakura mendekati Joker yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu berusaha memanggil-manggil NPC itu tapi tampaknya sang NPC sedang berada di dunia yang lain, dia sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan Sakura.

"Joker kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Ah!" Sakura kembali mencoba memanggil Joker tapi NPC itu tetap diam saja, lalu atap dari gedung itu mulai runtuh dan nyaris saja Sakura tertimpa kalau tidak buru-buru menghindar.

"Joker… Kumohon jawab aku!" Sakura menarik lengan Joker berupaya untuk menyeretnya. "Kalau kita tidak pergi dari sini… Kita akan mati tertimpa bangunan ini! Jadi kumohon… Kumohon sadarlah Sasuke!" gadis itu berteriak keras, bahkan hampir menangis ketika dilihatnya kobaran api semakin besar dan mengelilingi mereka, dia benar-benar takut kehilangan jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker. Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura… ?" NPC itu akhirnya merespon panggilan Sakura, bukan karena gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke tapi karena perasaan tulus Sakura yang saat itu bisa dia rasakan ketika gadis itu memeluknya. Dia menatap bingung pada gadis itu juga melihat kesekeliling yang sudah menjadi lautan api.

BRUGHHH!

Bangunan tua itu akhirnya runtuh juga, Naruto yang melihat bangunan itu runtuh segera meneriaki Sakura dan Joker yang masih berada di dalam.

Bagaimana nasib Sakura dan Joker? Apa keduanya tewas di dalam? Lalu misi seperti apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah bayangan yang dilihat Joker merupakan masa lalunya di dunia nyata?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Itu Haku yang dimaksud yang cowok, yang muncul di awal-awal cerita Naruto yang rambutnya panjang itu yang mati (tapi kalau gak salah dia hidup lagi ya). Disini Haku sama Zabuza NPC. Ayo-ayo apakah bisa nebak masa lalu Joker berkaitan dengan apa? Kalau bisa nebak pasti udah bisa nyadar 'anak-anak' yang sebelumnya dimaksudkan Gaara *natepdengantatapansokmisteri us*. Gue harap dipertarungan ini readers bisa bayangin kekuatan kecepatan Haku yang melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

Kalau untuk soal bahasa, maksud gue itu kadang dicampur bahasa gamers heheheh, tapi kayaknya lebih banyak bahasa biasa ya? Yah, bahasa nyeleneh ala gamersnya kadang-kadang aja keluar kalo udah kesel sampe ubun-ubun dan lain-lain. Jadi maap kalo jadinya rada aneh, kalo mau pake bahasa gamers semua takut naik Rate soalnya kadang-kadang gamers bisa jadi sangat kasar dan banyak istilah yang kurang pantes, jadinya digabung dan keluarnya kadang-kadang doang. Mungkin next gue akan pake bahasa non gamers alias bahasa biasa dan akan lebih konsekuen. Dan tenang aja kok c-k, gue juga bisa bedain mana flame mana kritik yang jelas gue lebih pro ke kritik lah dari pada flame yang notabene kagak guna, and thanks btw.

Kabuto dia emang udah stress kalo sampai si 'jiwa' ini bebas pasti merugikan buat dia, makanya dia mati-matian mau nyerang lagi dan dia dalam proses persiapan perang. Yang mau mengirimkan OC untuk side story silahkan, gue juga menambahkan beberapa tokoh lain dari Naruto dan salah satunya Menma (berencana mau masukin si maling payung juga). Domisili side story udah gue jelasin di Sunagakure jadi kalian bisa bikin latar belakang dari Suna.

Thanks buat dukungannya selama ini, saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat silahkan disharing, gue terima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame? Silahkan baca aturan pakai dulu yo. Dan gue tekankan kalo gue apus karena kagak sesuai dan gak guna buat gue **Jangan nyepam di kotak review. **

****Kami harap cerita yang kami buat dapat menghibur para pembaca yang suntuk. Dedicated for all readers and silent readers.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	56. Neverland : Secret conversation!

_Munculnya seseorang yang kembali mengusik keberadaan joker dan Neverland._

"Jadi ini kota Neverland… Menarik. Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa NPC yang berdiam di tempat ini". Sosok itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kota Neverland.

.

_Sebuah pencarian terhadap seseorang_

"Wajah itu… Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa perasaanku jadi sakit seperti ini… " ucap pemuda rambut putih itu yang bergumam pelan sambil mengingat sosok seorang gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya." _Queen_ Marie sudah membuat keputusan dengan mantap.

.

"Kalau aku tak bisa membunuhnya, berarti aku harus membunuhmu!" _Queen_ Marie mengacungkan sebuah pedang tipis yang tajam ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu.

_Perebutan kekuasaan di Neverland_

"Joker telah menjadi halangan bagi kita, dia sebuah kesalahan dan harus dimusnahkan." Kata sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tampak tunduk dengan sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Kita harus menggantinya dengan Joker lain".

.

**Neverland Side Story**

**Coming Soon**

.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex theme), chara death, bahasa setengah dewa, ada OC.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC).

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Please enjoy this chapter.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 54**

**(Secret conversation!)**

**.**

**.**

BRUGHHH!

Bangunan yang terbakar itu akhirnya runtuh karena ledakan yang ditimbulkan Zabuza sebelumnya. Semua pemain yang ada di luar menatap cemas saat mereka mengetahui Joker dan Sakura masih berada di dalam sana.

"Ugh… Ini belum berakhir!" Haku ternyata masih menginginkan pertarungan meskipun saat ini dia sudah terkepung. "Ice Breath!" pemuda itu mengeluarkan jurus _Ice_ _breath_ yang dia arahkan kepada seluruh pemain yang ada. **Ice** **breath** merupakan jurus dimana Haku akan meniupkan udara dingin ke seluruh area dan akan membuat para pemain yang terkena jurus ini berada dalam status _paralyze_.

Seketika arena tersebut diselimuti oleh es, hal ini sangat kontras dengan api besar yang sedang berkobar di belakang pemuda itu.

"SNOWSTORM!" Haku mengeluarkan jurus badai salju yang merupakan jurus area efek ke seluruh pemain. Badai salju dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang mereka semua.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Wind field, TORNADO!" Temari yang kesal akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus Tornado untuk menyerang Haku.

"Aku juga tak boleh diam saja… Wind field! Black Hurricane!" sama seperti Temari, Hery juga ikut mengeluarkan jurus sihir berkekuatan angin. Jurus badai petir andalannya bergabung dengan jurus badai angin milik Temari.

Badai berwarna hitam yang begitu pekat sekarang sedang berputar di tengah area dan terlihat adanya aliran listrik yang menyatu dengan badai angin yang besar itu. Badai itu lalu berpencar menjadi sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat dan hembusan angin itu membalikkan serangan dari Snowstorm milik Haku.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" kata Haku yang tidak percaya kalau serangannya mampu dibalikkan. Jurus andalannya kini berbalik menyerangnya ditambah dengan dua kekuatan lainnya. "ARGHHH!" sudah dapat dipastikan serangan itu mengenai Haku dengan telak dan melemparnya cukup jauh. Haku terlempar ke arah reruntuhan di belakangnya dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar di dalamnya. Tak lama sisa bangunan yang masih berdiri ikut runtuh akibat benturan dari Haku dan bangunan itu roboh menimpa pemuda itu.

"Apa… Kita sudah menang?" tanya Tenten merasa tidak yakin, tapi kalau dilihat dari kondisinya tadi, pemuda bernama Haku itu pasti sudah tidak selamat.

"Kurasa kita sudah menang, coba lihat itu!" sambar Shina sambil menunjuk serpihan seperti butiran Kristal terbang terbawa angin lalu menghilang. Yah, kemungkinan pemuda itu sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan.

"Ergh… SAKURAAAAA!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju arah gedung itu sambil memanggil Sakura.

"Ayo kita bantu cari!" Reika bergegas mengikuti Naruto ke arah reruntuhan yang masih dipenuhi oleh kobaran api yang semakin besar itu.

.

"Sakura! Sakura dimana kau! Ayo jawab aku sakura!" Naruto berteriak-teriak panik sambil berusaha mencari Sakura di dalam reruntuhan itu. Tapi karena kobaran apinya semakin membesar, membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya kesulitan untuk mencari.

"Kalian semua minggirlah dulu, akan kucoba untuk memadamkan api ini." Kata Magica yang sepertinya ingin menggunakan kekuatan sihir airnya untuk memadamkan api yang besar itu. Para pemain lainnya segera mundur menjauhi Magica.

Gadis itu membaca mantra sihir, yang lain memperhatikannya dengan tegang sambil berharap jurus Magica mampu memadamkan setan merah yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Waterf field! Mizu no hyo!" kekuatan berupa badai air yang dengan deras menerjang kobaran api itu, dengan intensitas kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Kobaran api itu tersapu oleh badai air yang dipanggil Magica (bentuknya seperti hujan badai).

_Sssssh… Sssshh… Sssshhh...  
_

Api besar itu berhasil dipadamkan dan dapat terlihat asap yang mengepul dan keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut. Setelah itu baik Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mendekati reruntuhan itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan Joker dan Sakura, bahkan Tifa bersama pasukannya ikut membantu mencari.

-ooo-

Dari kejauhan terlihat Joker yang muncul dari balik kepulan asap, dia sedang menggendong Sakura yang tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"I-itu Sakura dan Jo-Joker!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk kedua sosok tersebut.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yang melihatnya secara spontan langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Para pemain yang lain juga mengikuti mendekati Sakura dan Joker.

.

"Hey apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto yang sangat mencemaskan Sakura yang sepertinya memang sedang pingsan itu.

'_Naruto… Dia begitu khawatir pada Sakura… '_ Batin Hinata yang saat ini ingin sekali dia berada diposisi Sakura, dicemaskan oleh Naruto.

"Dia hanya pingsan." Balas Joker dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

**Flashback**

_"Joker… Kumohon jawab aku!" Sakura menarik lengan Joker berupaya untuk menyeretnya. "Kalau kita tidak pergi dari sini… Kita akan mati tertimpa bangunan ini! Jadi kumohon… Kumohon sadarlah Sasuke!" gadis itu berteriak keras, bahkan hampir menangis ketika dilihatnya kobaran api semakin besar dan mengelilingi mereka, dia benar-benar takut kehilangan jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker. Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke sambil memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Sakura… ?" NPC itu akhirnya merespon panggilan Sakura, bukan karena gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke tapi karena perasaan tulus Sakura yang saat itu bisa dia rasakan ketika gadis itu memeluknya. Dia menatap bingung pada gadis itu juga melihat kesekeliling yang sudah menjadi lautan api._

"_Joker awas!" gadis itu menyadari reruntuhan yang akan menimpa mereka, dengan cepat dia melindungi Joker yang saat itu memang masih terdiam dan bingung._

"_Sakura!" akhirnya NPC itu sepenuhnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sakura melindunginya dari reruntuhan atap, dan sekarang gadis itu tengah tertimpa beberapa reruntuhan yang jatuh di atas punggungnya._

**End** **flashback.**

'_Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua Sakura? Apa karena kau mengira aku adalah Sasuke? Apa itu berarti kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan sudah tak ada tempat untukku?'_ batin Joker yang merasa miris sambil menatap wajah gadis itu. Saat ini dia menyadari betapa jauhnya jarak antara dia dan Sakura dan posisinya sudah tergantikan oleh Sasuke. Alasan Sakura sampai di Neverland karena keteguhan hatinya untuk mencari Sasuke karena dia ingin bertemu dengannya, semua perjuangannya, usahanya karena rindunya terhadap seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Joker… '_ Disisi lain _Queen_ Marie menatap Joker dan Sakura dengan sedih dari kejauhan. Dia tau kalau saat ini ada jiwa lain di diri Joker, hanya saja dia tetap merasa tidak rela melihat ini semua.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke kapal dan menunggunya sampai siuman." Kata Jiraya yang merasa ada baiknya Sakura di istirahatkan dulu, dia yakin yang lain juga butuh mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku mengantar sampai disini saja," ucap Kakuzu yang merasa misinya sudah selesai dan dia sudah mendapatkan kembali Sasori the _prince_ _of_ _the doll_.

_Kretek… Kretek…_

Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja boneka Sasori hidup dan bergerak.

"Huwaa! Bo-bonekanya hidup!" teriak Yoko yang kaget melihat boneka tersebut hidup dan sekarang sedang melayang di atas mereka.

"Sekarang aku baru ingat!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak bikin yang lainnya jadi ikutan kaget.

"Kau ini, jangan teriak-teriak begitu bodoh!" omel Temari sambil menggeplak kepala Naruto dengan kipasnya, tidak begitu keras tapi cukup membuat cowok berisik itu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit heran kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti itu, dan hal apa yang baru di ingatnya.

"Kalau tidak salah dia itu mirip sekali dengan Sasori yang sempat tinggal di sebelah rumah Sakura! Iya betul gue gak salah, mirip banget!" celetuk Naruto yang mengingat salah seorang anak yang dekat sekali dengan Sakura saat itu, bahkan dia dan Sasuke tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa menjadi objek perebutan lagi," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum pada mereka semua, seketika tubuhnya perlahan menghilang dan muncul sebuah _jewel_ berwarna merah muda yang begitu terang.

**Notice : Mission accomplished.**

"Mi-misinya sudah… Selesai… Kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi teman-teman!" teriak Naruto dengan girang, seolah tidak percaya misi Sasori berhasil mereka selesaikan dan berarti tinggal satu misi lagi yang tersisa.

"HOREE!" yang lain ikut berteriak senang sambil melompat-lompat bahkan ada yang berpelukan.

"Kalian pestanya nanti saja, sekarang kita harus membawa Sakura ke kapal." Sambar Jiraiya mengingatkan mereka semua untuk segera kembali ke kapal.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata Tifa yang berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Tifa, terima kasih ya sudah membantu kami!" balas Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tifa yang sungguh sangat di luar dugaan itu.

"Sebagai gantinya karena aku sudah menolong kalian, jangan sampai kalah dan kalian harus berhasil." Kata gadis itu yang langsung dibalas sebuah cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Kami akan berjuang dan menang!" balasnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kami pergi, sampai jumpa semua!" Tifa dengan cepat pergi bersama dengan pasukannya dengan sebuah kapal yang berada di pinggir pulau.

* * *

Setelah Tifa pergi bersama pasukannya, Naruto dan yang lain segera menyusul menuju pinggir pulau. Disana mereka segera menaiki _Ghost_ _ship_, tentu saja Sasuke kecil ikut bersama mereka. Di dalam kapal Sakura di istirahatkan, Ino, Hinata dan Cho menjaga gadis itu, sedangkan yang lain juga memilih untuk beristirahat.

Di atas kapal…

.

.

"Joker… Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya untuk memastikan keadaan Joker, dia hanya tidak ingin kalau NPC itu kembali bertindak aneh lagi karena kalau hal itu terjadi lagi tentu saja pihak mereka yang akan dirugikan.

"Fine." Balas Joker singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya. Saat ini NPC itu sedang menikmati pemandangan laut lepas, ya akhir-akhir ini dia memang lebih sering menyendiri sambil melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu saat di reruntuhan itu?" tanya Jiraiya yang memang sudah penasaran dengan kelakuan aneh Joker pada saat bertempur dengan Zabuza.

"Aku melihat peristiwa itu lagi sensei… Peristiwa yang membunuh banyak orang… " Jawab Joker yang sepertinya masih terbayang dengan kejadian yang di ingatnya sebelumnya, peristiwa yang membuka luka lama dan pengalaman pahit di dalam hidupnya.

"Hmm… Kurasa Kabuto memang sengaja merencanakan pertarungan ini di reruntuhan itu. mungkin niatnya untuk membunuhmu dengan tragedi yang sama." Jiraiya akhirnya menyadari alasan kenapa Zabuza dan Haku menjebak mereka di tempat itu. Saat ini Joker bagaikan kartu As berjalan, baik di dunia _game_ ataupun di dunia nyata. Kejahatan yang disembunyikan Kabuto dan hanya diketahui oleh Joker, kalau sampai Joker lolos maka riwayat Kabuto pasti akan tamat dan berakhir dikegelapan.

"Sejak kapan luka itu muncul?" tanya Jiraiya yang kaget melihat luka di lengan Joker yang tidak tertutup lengan baju itu. sebuah luka goresan yang cukup panjang menghiasinya, sepertinya luka itu baru muncul karena sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda kalau lengan NPC itu terluka.

"Tch… " Joker tidak menjawab, dia malah membuang muka dari Jiraiya. Saat itu Jiraiya kembali melihat luka goresan di leher Joker dan goresan itu dapat terlihat jelas oleh matanya.

"Jangan-jangan luka itu-" Jiraiya sepertinya sudah bisa menebak luka yang muncul di tubuh Joker saat ini.

"Kabuto… Dialah yang menyebabkan luka-luka ini." Jawab joker langsung memutus perkataan Jiraiya yang tadinya ingin menebak mengenai luka-luka tersebut.

_'Dilihat dari lukanya, sepertinya cukup dalam. Pasti bukan hanya satu atau dua luka saja, mungkin tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka yang sama… Pasti dia sudah mengalami kejadian yang berat baginya bahkan menimbulkan traumatis yang cukup mendalam.'_ Batin Jiraiya yang tanpa sadar bersimpatik pada Joker atau lebih tepatnya terhadap jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker. Biar bagaimana pun dia masihlah seorang remaja yang tentunya memiliki rasa takut dan memiliki batas kemampuan juga.

"Sensei… Apa menurutmu aku sudah mati… ?" tanya Joker secara tiba-tiba dan kini sedang memandang Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau soal itu daripada aku." Jawab Jiraiya sambil setengah mendengus mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Joker. "Kalau seandainya kau sudah mati… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jiraiya berandai-andai, dia juga ingin tau apa tanggapan dari sosok di sebelahnya itu bila harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah mati.

"Heh… Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Joker." Jawabnya dengan santai sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan membuat kalian semua menemaniku di dalam kegelapan." Sambungnya lagi membuat Jiraiya mau tak mau merasa sedikit merinding mendengar jawaban itu.

"Hahah… Aku hanya bercanda sensei!" Joker sedikit tertawa melihat sikap Jiraiya yang mendadak menelan ludah tadi. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kalau memang takdirnya dia harus mati, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya saja dia harus menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya dia selesaikan.

"Satu hal yang membuatku bingung… Kenapa Joker yang asli mau membantumu?" tanya Jiraiya yang kembali penasaran.

"Mungkin karena kami sama-sama mencintai gadis yang tak bisa kami raih… " Balas Joker sambil setengah menghela napas berat.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau terus bersembunyi? Cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menyadarinya Juga, bukan?" Jiraiya kembali bertanya mengenai 'sosok' yang berada di dalam diri Joker yang sampai sekarang belum juga mau mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Bukankah sensei sendiri juga melindungiku dengan alibi palsu saat menyebutku sebagai Sasuke? Sensei sengaja kan, memanggilku begitu karena tau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita." Balas Joker sambil sedikit menyunggingkan seringai tipis pada Jiraiya yang sekarang langsung garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah, kupikir kalau dia mendengar dan mengetahui kalau kau Sasuke pasti akan disampaikan pada Sakura, dengan begitu kepercayaan Sakura padamu akan semakin besar." Jawab Jiraiya yang mengakui dia memang melakukan itu untuk membantu Joker agar mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah sensei… Tak lama lagi mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke." Kata Joker kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan laut lepas.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke bersama Itachi?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menebak keberadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Itachi melindungi Sasuke dari Kabuto, karena anak itu pasti sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi, dengan kemampuan otaknya itu dia pasti cepat tanggap." Balas Joker yang sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga keberadaan Sasuke, hanya saja dia masih membutuhkan alibi 'sebagai' Sasuke untuk mencapai tujuannya ini.

"Ternyata kau licik juga… " Sambar Jiraiya sambil terkekeh, entah dia harus merasa kagum atau apa. Joker hanya menyeringai tipis pada Jiraiya dan kemudian dia berjalan ke dalam kapal.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan kamar Sakura…

.

.

Di ruangan itu Sakura tampak masih belum terbangun. Raut wajahnya menandakan kegelisahan, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi di dalam tidurnya.

**Sakura** **Dream**

_"Dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya gelap sekali?" Sakura bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat kesekeliling yang gelap._

_Sakura akhirnya berjalan di tempat yang gelap itu. Dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah tanpa tau kemana arah tujuan dan langkahnya sekarang. Semuanya begitu gelap dan dingin. Perasaannya menjadi begitu takut dengan keadaan yang tidak jelas seperti ini._

_Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya sedang membelakangi dirinya._

_"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya pada sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu, berharap dia adalah Sasuke._

_"Sakura… " sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya yang nyaris tak terlihat itu. "Ikutlah denganku… " Kata sosok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura segera mengulurkan tangannya tapi ketika itu muncul sosok lain._

_"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku Sakura… ?" muncul sosok Joker secara tiba-tiba di belakang mereka. Joker menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan._

_"Joker… ?" Sakura berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Joker sudah berada disana._

_"Jangan pergi Sakura… " Kata NPC itu meminta agar Sakura tidak pergi meninggalkannya._

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan… ?' saat ini Sakura dilanda kebingungan harus bagaimana. Sasuke dan Joker… Keduanya kini sedang berdiri disisinya saling berlawanan._

_"Sakura… " ucap kedua pemuda itu seolah meminta jawaban darinya._

**End of dream**.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya dan begitu membuka matanya dia sudah mendapati Joker di depannya sambil memberikan tatapan cemas.

"Sakura?" NPC itu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, apalagi dilihatnya gadis itu memasang wajah gelisah setelah bangun dari tidurnya itu.

'_Kenapa dia harus memberikan tatapan seperti itu?'_ batin Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, karena dia tidak kuat kalau harus bertatapan lama dengan Joker.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan… To-tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu… " Kata Sakura yang tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Joker dan mungkin wajah gadis itu sekarang sudah merona.

"Melihatmu seperti apa?" tanya Joker yang malah merasa heran sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan setengah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas!" balas Sakura yang langsung mendorong Joker sedikit ke belakang. Lalu gadis itu segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura yang balik bertanya pada Joker kenapa NPC itu menemuinya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil jewel dari Sasori." Jawabnya sambil menatap datar pada Sakura.

"Oh… " Balas Sakura yang langsung meraih tasnya yang berada di atas meja dan mengambil jewel itu. Kemudian dia memberikannya pada Joker.

_Sakura gained : Sasuke memories, Gaara's heart, Pandora box IX.  
_

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik kita akan membicarakan mengenai misi selanjutnya dengan anak itu." Tampaknya NPC itu ingin segera menuntaskan misi berikutnya.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan kok!" balas Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk melanjutkan misi berikutnya. Dia sangat bersemangat, apalagi misi yang akan mereka lakukan adalah misi _lost_ _child _terakhir. "Sebelum itu Joker, sekali lagi aku ingin berterimakasih padamu!" kata gadis itu sambil menarik ujung lengan baju dari NPC itu. Joker berhenti sesaat dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Mata _aquamarine_ itu kini tengah menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Heh… Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya aku bukan membantumu tapi aku sedang menolong diriku sendiri." Balas Joker sambil mengeluarkan _evilsmirk_ miliknya. "Lagipula tentu kau belum lupa posisiku di Neverland, bukan?" sambungnya lagi dengan nada suara yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Sakura tanpa sadar mundur perlahan sambil menelan ludah, dia merasa kalau Joker tiba-tiba saja jadi menyeramkan.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak lupa… " Balas Sakura setengah tergugup. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, keringat dingin juga meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Aku menunggumu di luar." Joker langsung berpaling kembali dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Fiuh… " Sakura langsung bernapas lega saat dilihatnya Joker sudah benar-benar pergi. Ino, Cho dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, keduanya dari tadi hanya menatap tegang melihat sikap Joker yang tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi agak menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Sakura apa kau tidak menyadari kalau lengan Joker ada seperti bekas luka? Padahal sebelumnya luka itu tidak ada sama sekali." Kata Ino berbicara pelan, takut kalau Joker belum pergi jauh. Dia sempat melihat luka goresan itu tadi. Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Le-lebih baik ki-kita keluar se-sekarang… " Kata Hinata menyuruh Sakura, Ino dan Cho untuk segera keluar ruangan.

* * *

Joker sedang berjalan keluar menuju ruangan utama kapal dan disana dia bertemu dengan _Queen_ Marie yang berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Begitu Joker semakin mendekatinya _Queen _Marie malah menundukkan wajahnya tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini Marie," ucap Joker dengan pelan sambil berlalu dari _Queen_ Marie, tapi _Queen_ Marie bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Joker yang berjalan pelan menjauhinya. Sepintas NPC itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum pada _Queen _Marie.

"Apa dia benar-benar memanggilku dengan sebutan Marie?" tanya _Queen_ Marie yang bergumam sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Joker barusan membuatnya tersentak kaget, karena setelah sekian lama Joker memanggilnya lagi dengan namanya saja tanpa memakai penambahan 'Queen' di depan namanya.

Sekarang semua pemain sudah berkumpul semua di ruangan utama kapal. Mereka berkerumun mengelilingi Sasuke yang akan menjelaskan mengenai kakaknya yang bernama Itachi.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah mengenai kakakmu dan apa yang terjadi padanya." Joker menyuruh anak kecil itu untuk segera bercerita.

"Kakakku Itachi, dia adalah seorang peneliti sejarah, dan dia pergi ke tempat ini untuk meneliti reruntuhan abandon ruin... Hanya saja jejaknya menghilang begitu saja... Aku menyusulnya tapi malah jadi tersesat. Apa kalian bisa membantuku mencarinya?" Sasuke kecil itu mulai menceritakan mengenai Itachi, kakaknya yang merupakan seorang peneliti. Dia ingin mencari kakaknya yang menurutnya hilang di _Lost_ _continent_ ini.

"Tenang saja! Kami pasti akan membantumu mencari Itachi!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat yang langsung mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke kecil itu.

"Itu benar Sasuke. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolong kakakmu." Timpal Sakura yang kembali memperlakukan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar merasa sangat tertolong. Terima kasih sekali lagi!" Sasuke langsung membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang karena ada yang mau menolongnya untuk mencari sang kakak.

**Notice : Missing Uchiha.**

"Baiklah! Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini!" seru Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"AYOOO!" balas yang lainnya yang juga mengepalkan tangan mereka masing-masing ke udara juga.

Misi seperti apakah yang akan mereka jalani? Apakah mereka akan kembali mendapat halangan dari Kabuto Cs? Lalu, kalau Joker bukanlah Sasuke, siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Yang di atas cuplikan mengenai Neverland Side Story yang terakhir gue tampilin, jadi mungkin bisa dikira-kira ceritanya gimana dan ada misteri apa lagi nantinya hehehe. Thanks yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita kami yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini, kami sangat berterimakasih. Saran, ide, kritik dan pedapat kalian silahkan kirim ke review atau yang mau detail ke PM.

Dan gue rasa udah pada bisa nebak garis merahnya deh, soalnya udah gue jelasin hint yang lebih jelas dichapter sebelumnya. Dan gue harap dichapter ini udah pada dapet gambaran mengenai kejadian yang terjadi selama ini dan cerita ini benar-benar udah sampe pada titik hampir menuju akhir. Next akan muncul Itachi, jadi waspadalah-waspadalah!

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	57. Neverland : The Real Sasuke!

_Munculnya seseorang yang kembali mengusik keberadaan joker dan Neverland._

"Jadi ini kota Neverland… Menarik. Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa NPC yang berdiam di tempat ini". Sosok itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kota Neverland.

.

_Sebuah pencarian terhadap seseorang_

"Wajah itu… Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa perasaanku jadi sakit seperti ini… " ucap pemuda rambut putih itu yang bergumam pelan sambil mengingat sosok seorang gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya." _Queen_ Marie sudah membuat keputusan dengan mantap.

.

"Kalau aku tak bisa membunuhnya, berarti aku harus membunuhmu!" _Queen_ Marie mengacungkan sebuah pedang tipis yang tajam ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu.

_Perebutan kekuasaan di Neverland_

"Joker telah menjadi halangan bagi kita, dia sebuah kesalahan dan harus dimusnahkan." Kata sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tampak tunduk dengan sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Kita harus menggantinya dengan Joker lain".

.

**Neverland Side Story**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M (complex themes), chara death, ada OC, bahasa yang aneh.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Angst/Crime/Romance.

Pairing : Hint only.

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Dedicated for all readers dan para pecinta adventure dan fantasy semoga ceritanya berkenan.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 55**

**(Meet with Sasuke!)**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapatkan misi selanjutnya, Naruto beserta kawan-kawannya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka semua sedang mencari Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke dan dia merupakan _lost_ _child_ terakhir yang akan mereka hadapi sebelum menghadapi misi terakhir.

"Kira-kira ada dimana ya Itachi itu?" tanya Naruto yang berbicara sendiri sambil menduga-duga keberadaan Itachi.

"Hei Joker, kau tau dimana si Itachi itu?" tanya Suigetsu pada Joker yang terus saja berjalan santai di depan mereka.

"**_Bamboo __forest_**. Itachi ada di dalam sana." Jawab Joker dengan singkat, sepertinya NPC itu enggan banyak bicara saat ini. Suigetsu hanya mendengus kecil melihat sikap Joker yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan.

_'Kalau kuperhatikan Joker dan Jiraiya-sensei jadi terlihat akrab… '_ batin Shikamaru yang melihat Joker dan Jiraiya berjalan saling berdampingan tanpa adanya jarak atau kecanggungan diantara mereka. Untuk suatu alasan yang dia tidak mengerti sosok itu sepertinya menjadi begitu dekat dengan Jiraiya, hal itu terlihat dari cara keduanya berinteraksi satu sama lain. _'Apa jangan-jangan Jiraiya-sensei sudah tau siapa Joker yang sebenarnya?'_ pikir Shikamaru bicara pada hatinya sendiri sambil menebak kemungkinan Jiraiya sudah mengetahui sosok Joker yang sebenarnya.

"Shikamaru! Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Temari secara tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua pikiran Shikamaru barusan dan membuat cowok berambut nanas itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari sekarang.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa Temari." Jawab Shikamaru berceletuk asal, saat ini dia sedang malas untuk bercerita pada siapapun bahkan terhadap Temari sekalipun.

"Bohong. Kau tau Shika? Saat kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu diotakmu itu, keningmu akan berkerut seperti ini!" balas Temari sambil menirukan gaya Shikamaru saat cowok itu sedang berpikir, tak lupa gadis itu juga sengaja mengerutkan dahinya dengan serius. Hal itu malah membuat Temari jadi terlihat lucu di mata Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja! Tapi sungguh, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa. saat ini aku hanya fokus dengan misi _lost_ _child_ terakhir ini." Balas Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Temari yang lucu itu.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sai?" tanya Ino yang kebetulan berjalan di samping Sai. Pemuda itu tampak begitu serius.

"Aku hanya jadi teringat pada Itachi dan Sasuke… Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu mereka… Meskipun disini mereka hanya NPC, tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan keduanya… " Jawab Sai dengan lirih, senyumnya tampak begitu getir dan dipaksakan.

"Aku mengerti Sai… Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dan mungkin… Sakura dan Naruto pasti juga berpendapat sama denganmu." Balas Ino yang sangat memahami apa yang dikatakan Sai barusan, karena dia juga berpikir seperti itu. Meski yang ditemui hanya NPC asal bisa melepas rasa rindu tidak apa-apa, dia yakin pikiran Sakura dan Naruto pasti juga sama sepertinya.

-ooo-

Tanpa terasa mereka berjalan sudah cukup jauh dan lama, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah tempat dimana dihadapan mereka sudah berdiri pohon-pohon bambu yang berdiri secara sejajar dan saling merapat.

"Kita sampai di _Bamboo_ _forest_." Kata Joker yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan hutan yang dipenuhi oleh rerimbunan pohon bambu itu.

"Jadi di dalam sana ada Itachi… " Naruto segera menelan ludah dan menatap serius ke dalam hutan itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk dan selesaikan misi ini!" sambar Reika dan Asakura dengan bersemangat. Yang lainnya juga tidak mau kalah, semangat mereka sore ini benar-benar membara bagaikan matahari senja saat ini.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua." Kata Joker secara tiba-tiba, secara reflek semua pemain yang tadinya ingin segera memasuki hutan tersebut jadi berhenti seketika sambil menatap NPC tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam, mereka semua berhenti seolah menunggu Joker untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan.

"Sampai sejauh ini kalian seudah berhasil, setelah ini kalau kalian dapat menyelesaikan misi, kalian akan menghadapi misi terakhir yang akan menjadi penentuan buat kalian semua. Aku minta tidak boleh ada keraguan sekalipun dibenak kalian." Kata Joker yang seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada yang lain.

"Selanjutnya kuserahkan semuanya padamu Sensei… " Joker melirik Jiraiya dan dengan hormat NPC ini membungkuk pada Jiraiya.

"Aku tau itu… Nah sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" balas Jiraiya yang mengerti apa maksud perkataan Joker terhadapnya. Kemudian dia memimpin yang lainnya untuk memasuki hutan tersebut.

* * *

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut dan mulai menelusuri jalan setapak, Sakura dan Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu dan berada lebih jauh di depan bersama Sasuke kecil dari yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Rumah itu dikelilingi rerimbunan pohon bambu.

"Kakakku pasti ada di dalam rumah itu!" seru Sasuke kecil yang segera berlari menuju rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke kau harus hati-hati!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha menyusul anak itu dan di ikuti oleh Naruto, akan tetapi...

_Jleb… Jleb… Jleb…_

Langkah Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama terhenti ketika tiga buah shuriken menancap tepat di atas tanah di depan mereka.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang kuijinkan mendekati rumah itu!" kata sosok yang melempar shuriken itu dari kejauhan.

'_Su-suara ini… Tak mungkin! Suara ini seperti suara Sasuke! A-apa dia Sasuke?'_ Sakura yang mendengar suara itu merasa sangat kenal dan akrab dengan suara tersebut dan dia langsung berpikir kalau itu adalah suara milik Sasuke.

'_Ini seperti suara Sasuke, jangan-jangan dia… !'_ tak jauh berbeda dari Sakura, Naruto juga memikirkan yang sama.

Keduanya terpaku seolah membatu setelah mendengar suara yang begitu mereka kenal itu, suara angkuh dan dingin milik Sasuke. Keduanya langsung menoleh tepat ke samping mereka, dan disanalah mereka melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri diantara rerimbunan pohon bambu. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang merupakan pakaian terakhir yang memang dikenakan Sasuke sebelum dia menghilang.

"SASUKE!" teriak keduanya saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang muncul dibalik pepohonan itu.

"Eh? Sasuke? Mana-mana!" begitu mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut para pemain lainnya bergegas menyusul Naruto dan Sakura untuk mencari tau apa benar-benar ada Sasuke disana. Mereka semua mempercepat langkah mereka untuk bisa segera sampai ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata sosok itu yang malah menjaga jarak dari Sakura dan Naruto yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Ka-kau itu kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau tidak mengenali kami?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti tidak mengenali mereka.

"Sasuke kami semua datang untuk menyelamatkanmu! Kita akan pulang bersama-sama!" timpal Sakura yang juga menyadari keanehan sikap Sasuke. Dia seperti bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya, tatapan matanya begitu kosong dan tatapan itu melihat mereka seperti melihat orang asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Karena tempatku adalah disini bersama dengan kakakku!" balas Sasuke yang malah mengeluarkan sebilah katana dan ditodongkannya ke arah Sakura dan Naruto agar keduanya tidak mendekati dirinya.

"Sasuke… Apa yang terjadi padamu… Kenapa kau tidak mengenali kami… Sob… Sob… Setidaknya ingatlah kami Sasuke… " Perasaan Sakura benar-benar hancur mendapati Sasuke yang tidak mengingatnya lagi. Padahal mereka sudah kembali dipertemukan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenalinya bahkan sedikitpun Sasuke tidak ingat padanya. Gadis itu terduduk lemas sambil terisak sedih.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu kau tau! Ayo kita pulang, jangan membuat Sakura semakin menangis!" Naruto berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu dan begitu dekat tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk menyeretnya ikut bersamanya. Tapi ternyata terjadi hal diluar dugaan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" mendadak saja Sasuke menebaskan katana miliknya ke tubuh Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terhempas akibat serangan dari Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yang kaget dengan kejadian itu segera berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terlempar. "Sasuke kenapa kau menyerang Naruto!" Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang menyerang Naruto.

.

"Naruto! Sakura! Apa yang terjadi? Wa! Sa-Sasuke? Di-dia Sasuke?" muncul Asakura yang dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya. Dan dia sangat terkejut melihat adanya Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura, tapi kelihatannya pemuda itu habis melakukan serangan terhadap Naruto.

"Sasuke… " Dari kejauhan Shimizu berdiri sambil menatap sosok Sasuke yang selama ini dia cari.

Tak berapa lama para pemain lainnya berdatangan ke tempat itu. Sama halnya dengan Asakura, mereka sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tak terduga itu, padahal selama ini mereka mengira kalau Joker adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan Joker hanya berdiri dalam diam menatap sosok Sasuke yang telah muncul.

"Apa dia benar-benar Sasuke? Atau hanya NPC saja?" tanya Neji yang masih merasa belum yakin kalau sosok Sasuke yang saat ini mereka lihat adalah Sasuke yang asli mengingat mereka pernah tertipu sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa dia adalah Sasuke kita… Sasuke yang asli. Lihat dari pakaiannya, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah milik Konoha. Di dalam game tidak ada baju _design_ seragam sekolah Konoha, selain itu bukankah NPC Sasuke sudah ada, jadi tidak mungkin ada dua NPC yang sama dan memiliki peran yang sama. Jadi sepertinya dia benar-benar Sasuke." Balas Shikamaru yang merasa yakin kalau Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka semua adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sa-Sasuke menyerang Naruto, da-dan tidak mengenali kita se-semua?" tanya Hinata yang juga dapat merasakan adanya kejanggalan dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau… " Balas Shikamaru yang juga belum mengetahui penyebab keanehan sikap Sasuke.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan item yang bernama Sasuke _memories_." Sambar Shun yang dapat menduganya dengan tepat.

_'Benar juga! Kalau begitu mungkin bisa pakai cara itu!'_ kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya, sepertinya pemuda ini menemukan suatu cara untuk mengembalikan Sasuke seperti semula.

"SAKURA! LEMPARKAN KEPINGAN INGATAN SASUKE PADANYA!" Shikamaru berteriak pada Sakura untuk melemparkan kepingan ingatan Sasuke. Dia menduga cara kerjanya sama seperti kepingan jiwa milik Gaara.

'_Kepingan ingatan Sasuke? Ah, benar juga! Mungkin dengan begitu Sasuke akan kembali ingat pada kami!' _Sakura tampaknya mengerti maksud Shikamaru, dia dengan tanggap langsung mengambil kepingan-kepingan itu yang berada di dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap heran pada Sakura yang seolah bertanya apa yang ingin dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke! Ingatlah pada kami!" kata Sakura sambil melemparkan kepingan-kepingan itu ke arah Sasuke.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Tapi sayang sekali kepingan-kepingan yang dilemparkan Sakura malah terjatuh ke tanah, dimana seharusnya kepingan-kepingan itu melayang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

'_Aneh? Kenapa tidak bisa?'_ kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya heran sendiri, menurut perhitungannya seharusnya cara kerjanya mirip dengan kepingan jiwa milik Gaara. Shikamaru termangu sambil berpikir, sepintas dia melirik Joker yang menyeringai di sebelahnya. _'Apa yang dia tertawakan? Apa dia tau sesuatu?'_ tanya Shikamaru yang menangkap kejanggalan dari sikap Joker barusan.

"Kalian semua pasti orang-orang yang mengejar kakakku dan ingin membunuhnya bukan?" sekarang Sasuke malah menuduh mereka semua yang dia kira ingin membunuh Itachi. Pemuda itu kembali mengayunkan katananya ke arah Sakura.

"SAKURA AWAS!" dengan cepat Naruto kembali melindungi Sakura sehingga tebasan itu mengenai punggung belakangnya.

"Ah! Naruto!" Hinata yang melihat Naruto terkena serangan reflek maju ke depan untuk membantunya.

"Naruto awas!" Sakura segera menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya ketika Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

_SRATTT…_

Tebasan pedang itu membelah beberapa pohon bambu yang ada disana.

"Sepertinya kita harus membantu mereka! Flying cloud!" Jiraiya yang menyadari Sasuke akan kembali melakukan serangan segera mengeluarkan _flying cloud_ dan dengan kecepatan penuh terbang ke arah Sakura.

"Fire ball!" Sasuke menghembuskan bola-bola api dari mulutnya, dan serangan itu menyerang Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata bagaikan peluru.

"Snow ball!" Jiraiya berada disana dengan tepat waktu. Dari mulut _flying_ _cloud_ keluar lemparan bola-bola salju yang menghalau bola api Sasuke.

"Kalian harus mengalahkan Sasuke! Dengan begitu secara otomatis kepingan-kepingan itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya!" kata Joker yang memberitahu cara untuk mengembalikan kepingan ingatan Sasuke kepada sang pemiliknya.

"Ka-kalau begitu… Kita harus menghadapinya… " Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari pelukan Sakura.

"Naruto… Kau benar!" balas Sakura yang menjadi bersemangat saat melihat tekad Naruto.

"Kita juga harus bantu!" Reika segera bersiap untuk membantu tapi bajunya segera ditarik oleh Joker membuat pemuda itu tertarik kembali ke belakang.

"Dia memiliki kemampuan petir dan api, kau tidak bisa melawannya dengan jurus yang sama." Kata Joker menjelaskan kemampuan Sasuke, Reika langsung lesu dan jongkok dengan aura-aura kesuraman.

"Lebih baik kau berjaga-jaga disekitar sini sambil antisipasi, siapa tau Kabuto kembali datang dengan pasukannya." Sambar Shikamaru meminta Reika untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa dari kalian untuk ikut denganku dan bukan pemilik kekuatan api ke dalam, juga Shouta aku ingin kau ikut." Kata Joker secara tiba-tiba meminta beberapa pemain ikut dengannya juga Shouta ke dalam rumah itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kiba yang merasa tak biasanya Joker meminta bantuan secara langsung pada mereka.

"Kita akan menghadapi Itachi Uchiha… " Jawabnya yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut." Sai dengan cepat memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Joker.

"Kalau Sai ikut, aku juga ikut!" sambar Ino yang entah mengapa jadi memilih untuk ikut bersama Sai untuk bertarung dengan Itachi, padahal banyak yang mengira Ino akan membantu Sakura untuk menyadarkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan pemain-pemain yang ikut bersama Joker saat itu adalah Shiryu, Shouta, Ino, Sai, Asakura, Magica, Shun, Arkhan juga Suigetsu.

Sedangkan disisi lain Sakura dan Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dibantu oleh Jiraiya, Shimizu, Kuro, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Neji.

Bagaimana pertarungan mereka selanjutnya? Mampukah Sasuke disadarkan? Sedangkan disisi lain mereka tidak tau kalau para _execute_ _staff_ sedang menuju ke tempat mereka!

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Sorry chapter ini pendek dibanding chapter lainnya. Gue memutuskan untuk memisahkan adegan bertarungannya dichapter berikutnya, mungkin agak lama updatenya nanti, tapi gue usahain secepat mungkin (gue perlu hibernasi lagi soalnya, kondisi gue kurang baik). Gue juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mau mengikuti cerita ini dari awal dan yang membacanya. Neverland is nothing without you all, thanks for all support.

Buat yang menanyakan Neverland Side Story itu berdomisili di Suna dan setting ceritanya beda dari Neverland part II nantinya, tapi side story ini masih merupakan bagian dari Neverland part II yang akan saling berkaitan. Sedangkan Side Story konfliknya udah beda dari Neverland pertama. Dan bersetting langsung saat Neverland pertama tamat.

Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat bisa dihsare sama-sama direview atau PM langsung silahkan. Flame? baca aturan pakai, kalau keluhan berlanjut silahkan PM gue.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	58. Bonus chapter : About Marie

A/N : Bagian ini boleh diskip karena gak penting juga. Ini cuma bagian yang sebenernya mau gue ceritain mengenai si Marie ini. Jujur tiap gue nulis bagian untuk Queen Marie bikin gue stress akut plus galau. Tapi berkat seseorang yang PM gue dan kasih saran gue udah bisa lega, thanks for you. Berhubung fic ini udah mau tamat jadi mungkin gue bakal menyematkan beberapa yang mengenai Neverland, mulai dari tokoh-tokohnya, konsep Neverland dan lain-lain. Kalian gak harus baca bagian ini kok, di skip juga silahkan dan yang mau baca silahkan. Thanks sekali lagi gue ucapin buat semuanya.

* * *

**Dearest Marie in this story and in my real life.**

Sekilas mengenai dua tokoh ini. Joker murni punya gue dan Queen Marie hasil kiriman seorang readers bernama Regita. Jujur kaget pas liat deksripsi Marie kawaii yang sama persis sama partner gue di game (asli) pas si Yuki ngebahas mengenai OC,. Setelah itu gue langsung memutuskan menjadikan si Marie kawaii ini jadi Queen ratu sebagai NPC pair Joker, dan gue ucapin thanks banget udah memberi ijin. Joker dan Queen Marie bukan sekedar tokoh biasa buat gue dan mereka gue anggep bener-bener hidup, soalnya di game dunia nyata gue juga megang karakter dengan nama Joker/Jester/pokoknya yang ada embel-embel Joker.

Ini hanya sekedar cerita mungkin kalian bisa skip dan merasa ini gak penting. Gue mau bercerita sedikit mengenai sosok si Marie asli ini. Dia tipe cewek yang enerjik dan suka cerewet. Kalau udah ngebahas suatu masalah, bakal diomongin terus sama dia sampe tuntas, mulai dari masalah awal sampe masalah yang gak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali. Dan gue sering banget kena omel sama dia, karena tiap hunting gue suka seenaknya, oke dia itu tipe yang sangat perhitungan kalau lagi lawan musuh (mirip-mirip Shikamaru lah), beda sama gue yang langsung hajar kayak Naruto, yang penting musuh mati dan gue selalu yakin kalau gue bisa lawan itu musuh. Dan menurut gue karena sikap perhitungannya itu dia jadi meremehkan kemampuan dia sendiri dan membatasi kemampuannya tanpa sadar. Gue sebelum ketemu dia emang udah biasa lawan musuh yang levelnya di atas gue jauh, jadi pas ketemu monster kuat pas hunting sama dia gue tenang-tenang aja.

Pergaulan gue sama dia pada awalnya beda banget. Kayak kelas atas (dia) dan kelas berandal (gue). Gue sama temen-temen gue sukanya konyol, berisik, rusuh, dan jailin orang. Lalu dia yang lebih milih diem merhatiin sekeliling sambil sesekali ngebahas beberapa misi dan hitung-hitungan skill sama kemampuan skill. Tapi karena suatu misi (bah gaya bener gue), gue sama dia sempet kenal. Dan akhirnya lama-lama karena seringnya gue dan dia ketemu di kota yang sama, dan karena gue liat dia selalu sendirian jadi gue deketin, ajak ngobrol. Kata temen-temennya dia itu terlalu perfeksionis dan matok temen dia itu harus sempurna dan nguntungin, makanya jarang ada yang bisa akrab sama dia, tapi yang gue liat waktu itu dia err kesepian jadi gue ajak keliling buat jalanin misi dan begitu seterusnya sampe akhirnya bisa deket sama dia.

Setiap online tujuan gue cuma satu yaitu ketemu dia. Meski sekedar nyapa gue sempetin. Dan ternyata dia anaknya gak seburuk yang temen-temennya bilang (kecuali mata DUITANNYA itu yang emang gue akuin sedikit bikin gue keki wakakak). Dia ternyata cewek yang cukup mandiri dan kagak ngerepotin (mungkin karena dia udah biasa bertualang sendirian kali ya), tipe magician yang castnya cepet (kecuali jurus besar yang butuh delay beberapa menit). Dan ternyata dia tipe yang selalu semangat kalau lagi bertualang dan agak polos, ngertinya suka belakangan. Dan dia suka banget keliling kota buat belanja sambil nyeret-nyeret gue yang berujung gue yang ilang! Lebih tepatnya gue bingung nyariin dia ngilang mendadak gak tau kemana. Tujuan gue di game tadinya ngumpulin barang-barang langka mwahahahah tapi gara-gara ketemu dia jadi berubah. Hampir waktu gue di game abis buat itu anak tapi gue gak keberatan, dan gue sadari sesuatu tujuan gue online only for her. Kayaknya gue jadi gak biasa kalau gue online gak liat dia nangkring di bawah pohon dan ngomong "Lama banget sih!" atau "Kemana aja sih!". Gue juga gak biasa kalau online tanpa liat gerutuan dia yang ngomelin gue mulu tiap hunting, atau kebiasaan dia ngajak gue belanja keliling tapi walhasil itu anak ngilang sendiri atau teriakan dia yang suka manggil-manggil gue tiap ketemu sama kebiasaan yang suka meluk-meluk :).

Sampe pada akhirnya dia ngajakin gue married, awalnya gue sempet ngakak gak percaya sama ajakan dia, soalnya dia pernah cerita nikah itu merepotkan dan dia males kalau harus nikah di game, karena biasanya menurut pengalaman beberapa temen ceweknya, tiap nikah di game online nanti pasangannya bakalan ngatur-ngatur dan marah-marah tiap deket sama orang lain. Tapi ternyata dia serius. Akhirnya gue iyain dan beneran married. Waktu itu gue gak mikirin efeknya apa setelah married, karena pas nikah semuanya berjalan biasa dan adem-ayem.

Tapi emang pada akhirnya rintangan besar itu nongol juga, ternyata kubu dia sama kubu gue beda dan pemimpin kubu si Marie dendam sama kubu gue yang istananya pernah kita acak-acak. Ok, kubu gue emang waktu itu lumayan rusuh, tiap perang kubu kita selalu rusuh, ngacak-ngacak daerah kekuasaan orang, bunuh lalu kabur. Tapi emang system aturan di kubu gue begitu. Apalagi gue pernah bunuh plus bikin malu wakilnya, soalnya waktu di battle dia pake karakter yang udah aura dan gue pake level 80 (waktu itu gue lagi dagang tau-tau disamperin diajakin battle, dan gue gak dikasih kesempatan buat ganti karakter gue yang tipe battle, jadi terpaksa gue pake karakter yang sebenernya bukan tipe battle). Dan si Marie dikubunya selalu dibilang pengkhianat gara-gara married sama gue, dia cerita ke gue hampir tiap hari. Jadi diem-diem gue cerein si Marie tanpa dia tau dan jaga jarak sama dia. Tapi itu ketua gak puas, dia nantangin gue battle, awalnya gue kira dia bakalan fair, ternyata pas gue dateng dia udah nungguin gue sama satu kompi pasukannya penuh, intinya gue dikeroyok. Disitu gue cuma bisa bunuh satu orang petarung jarak jauhnya, satu magician, satu melee, abis itu gue mokad dibunuh magician dia yang level castnya dewa banget, keluarin skill kagak delay dan terus-terusan. Abis itu gue disuruh apus karakter (saat itu juga). Dan kalah ya kalah jadi gue apus, tanpa bilang apa-apa sama si Marie. Satu ada kalimat dari si Marie yang gue inget banget waktu dia bilang "Gue sibuk nih mau les tapi gue sempetin online cuma buat ketemu elo doang!" abis ngomong gitu dia langsung off *sweatdrop*.

Gue hijrah ke tempat lain putus kontak selama beberapa bulan dan sampe gue ketemu lagi sama Marie (meskipun saat itu dia pake nama yang beda dan jobnya juga beda, gue tau itu dia). gue ketemu cewek dengan nama Dark girl yang lagi dikejar-kejar monster dan gue tolongin, feeling gue langsung bilang itu Marie, gue udah terlalu hapal sifatnya Marie. Bener aja, dia cerita lagi nyari seseorang dengan nama Joker. Tapi gue waktu itu gak ngasih tau ke dia siapa gue. Disitu gue pake nama baru, nama yang secara kebetulan sama kayak dia, gue pake nama Dark boy. Sampe temen gue ada nyeletuk ngirain gue janjian bikin nama yang sama. Di tempat baru itu gue nemenin dia hunting bareng, bantuin dia naik level sampe dia nebak kalau gue itu Joker tapi gue kagak ngaku.

Abis itu gue kembali ngilang gara-gara vampire syndrome gue makin parah dan gue kelamaan hibernasi. Sampe dia juga ngilang. Dan gue main game baru dan di game itu ketemu lagi sama dia. Di game baru itu gue ngaku ke dia, dan gue sama dia main lagi kayak dulu. Cuma yah gitu gue gak bisa nemenin dia dalam waktu yang lama, sakit gue jadi penghalang, jadi gue tinggalin dia lagi dan gue mutusin buat berhenti tanpa bilang ke dia. gue sempet nitipin dia ke ketua gue buat jagain plus temenin dia. sejak itu kabar yang gue denger dia jadi suka pindah-pindah game nyari gue, karena dia masih berpikir gue main disuatu game. Tapi terakhir gue udah kontak dia. Sekarang gue masih kontakan sama dia, dan kalau gak ada halangan gantian dia yang mau ke tempat gue hehehe. Mungkin gue harus cepet-cepet minta maaf karena udah lama ninggalin dia dan err... Gue harus mengakui kalau separuh waktu gue abis dia makan tapi gara-gara itu gue sadar kalau gue sayang sama dia. Dan mungkin di cerita Neverland gue akan menulis perjalanan Joker dan Marie gue samain sama apa yang gue alamin (tapi gak terlalu sama juga sih), pada intinya Joker di Neverland emang sangat sayang sama Marie (oke semoga yang baca ini bisa puas, soalnya gue liat banyak yang gemes liat hubungan Joker dan Marie ya, kekekeke *didepak rame-rame*). Rasa sayang Joker itu sangat besar untuk Marie sampai dia rela mati (dibackground history dia), tapi gue gak tau apa gue akan mempersatukan Joker dan Marie nantinya dicerita ini *Dicincang*.

**THANKS YANG UDAH BACA.**

**~The End~**


	59. Neverland : Uchiha's battle!

A/N : Gue udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin bikin adegan fight-nya, meski jujur gue sendiri pengen banget memperpanjang adegan battle Itachi dan Sasuke disini tapi gue udah gak ada lawan di game! Temen gue pada kelayapan masing-masing, ribet gue nyariin satu-satu terus gue ajakin battle. Soalnya masing-masing pada punya jurus gede semua, pas battle langsung bak-bik-buk oh yeah, mokad antara gue yang mati atau temen gue yang mati. Battle disini inspirasi asli dari gue yang yang cari rusuh (gue terpaksa PK orang lewat bikin kubunya emosi terus gue yang dikejar-kejar sama tim dia wakakakaka so sweet dah!). Jadi maap kalau kurang panjang, gue juga gak sanggup dikeroyok rame-rame gitu, gue harap yang baca adegan fightnya berkenan.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, bahasa kadang gak baku, ada OC (don't like it? You can click back).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Still Hint (next story bakalan gue bikin pair).

Disclaimer : Yang ada dicerita gue murni punya om Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Please enjoy it.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 56**

**(Uchiha's Battle!)**

**.**

**.**

Joker bersama dengan kesembilan pemainnya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk mencari Itachi, _lost_ _child_ terakhir.

"ITACHI!" teriak Sai begitu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Sasuke kecil terduduk disana sambil menatap sosok di depannya yaitu Itachi.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semua permainan ini… HADAPI AKU!" kata Itachi yang tanpa terduga langsung menyerang mereka dan membuat _kekkai_ disekitar area itu, termasuk area di depan, dimana Sasuke dan yang lain berada.

_NPC Itachi : MVP elite boss._

_Element : Fire._

_Weakness : Unknown._

_Weapon : Muramasa._

_Skill : Firefly Dragon, Great fireball, Kirin, Demonic Illusion, Crimson flower, Blazing Trap, Dark Burn, Dark Flare, Sealing Soul.  
_

"Firefly Dragon!" dengan cepat Itachi langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya **Firefly** **Dragon**, yaitu sebuah jurus dimana musuh akan dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang api yang berputar cepat sehingga tampak seperti seekor ular api sedang mengelilingi musuh.

"Lunar Protection!" Joker langsung menggunakan jurus **Lunar Protection**, yaitu jurus yang mengambil kekuatan cahaya bulan dan melindungi anggota _party _dengan cahaya tersebut. Jurus ini akan menyerap setiap serangan sihir musuh dan berlangsung selama 10 menit.

Dan benar saja api yang mengurung mereka semua yang tadinya ingin membakar mereka akhirnya terhisap oleh lapisan pelindung putih itu dan menghilang.

"Sekarang saatnya maju melawannya! Serangan balasan!" kata Suigetsu yang langsung berlari menuju Itachi untuk melakukan serangan balasan. "HEYAAAAH!" pemuda itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal kepada Itachi, namun sayang sosok yang dia tebas hanya bayangan belaka. Kemudian sosok Itachi muncul di belakang Suigetsu dan menendang punggung Suigetsu dengan keras.

Shun dan Arkhan juga langsung maju untuk menyerang Itachi dari belakang. Arkhan mengayunkan _death_ _scythe_-nya ke arah kepala Itachi sedangkan Shun mengincar tubuh pemuda itu, tapi lagi-lagi yang mereka tebas hanyalah bayangan.

_'Lagi-lagi hanya bayangan!'_ decak Shun dalam hati dengan kesal melihat Itachi yang kembali berganti diri jadi bayangan.

"Great Fireball!" sudah dapat terduga Itachi langsung muncul di belakang keduanya dan mengeluarkan jurus bola api raksasa. Berbeda dari _Fireball_ milik Sasuke, **Great Fireball** merupakan jurus sebuah bola api dalam ukuran besar yang digunakan untuk menyerang musuh di depannya.

Bola api besar itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Shun dan Arkhan, tapi saat itu Joker lebih cepat tiba di depan mereka berdua dan melindungi keduanya.

"Mirror Shield!" Joker membalikkan serangan Itachi dengan cermin pelindung miliknya. Bola api besar itu segera berbalik ke arah Itachi.

BLARR!

Ledakan akibat bola api itu terdengar bahkan sampai keluar, tapi dari balik kepulan asap itu tampak Itachi yang masih berdiri dengan tegap tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya api itu masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya… " Kata Shiryu yang menyadari bola api raksasa tadi tidak menyerang Itachi melainkan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menyeringai dari balik kepulan asap tersebut.

-ooo-

Lalu di luar…

.

.

_Set… Set… Set… Set…_

"Kurang ajar! Sasukeee!" Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan melancarkan tinjunya secara bertubi-tubi. Sakura disisi lain juga melakukan serangan yang sama untuk membantu Naruto, tapi serangan keduanya tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai Sasuke.

"Claw Poison!" kesempatan itu digunakan Karin untuk menyelinap ke belakang Sasuke dan menyerangnya dengan cakaran beracunnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah mengetahui keberadaan Karin. Pemuda itu segera melompat dan muncul tepat di belakang Karin.

"Strong Fist!" Sebuah pukulan telak yang cukup kuat dipukulkannya ke arah Karin.

"Akh… !" darah segar keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

DUAGH!

Sasuke kembali melancarkan tendangan dan membuat Karin terlempar.

_Sreeeeet…_

Sasuke mengeluarkan Kusanagi, senjata andalannya.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah, sepertinya dia mulai serius." Kata Jiraiya menyuruh pemain lainnya untuk segera meningkatkan kewasapadaannya begitu dilihatnya Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan Kusanagi.

"Thunder Snake!" Sasuke mengayunkan Kusanagi dan diarahkannya ke tanah. Dalam sekejap terjadi retakan di tanah. **Thunder** **Snake **merupakan jurus dimana Sasuke akan menggunakan Kusanagi yang diayunkannya ke tanah, jurus ini memiliki elemen petir, sehingga saat mengeluarkan jurus ini akan terlihat cahaya putih kebiruan yang keluar dari retakan tersebut. Retakan panjang yang memiliki pola zig-zag akan terus lurus ke depan menyerang musuh di depannya, siapapun yang terkena akan tersengat listrik dari jurus ini.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Jiraiya, Sakura, Naruto serta Neji yang berada dalam satu garis lurus segera menghindari jurus itu dengan cepat.

"AHH!" tapi sayang bagi Hinata ketika berusaha menghindar dia berpijak pada tanah yang kurang kuat dan membuat dirinya terjatuh ke dalam retakan besar itu.

"HINATA!" Kiba yang berada dalam posisi aman langsung mencoba menolong Hinata yang nyaris terjatuh itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke!" Naruto begitu kesal melihat Hinata dan Kiba dalam bahaya, dia kembali menyerang Sasuke.

* * *

"Blazing Trap!" Itachi mengeluarkan jurus perangkap terhadap beberapa pemain dengan pilar api. Jurus ini akan memerangkap lawan selama lima menit. Selama dalam jurus perangkap musuh tidak akan bisa menggunakan jurusnya. Jurus ini akan memerangkap lima orang lawan secara _random_.

"Kita masih bebas!" kata Sai yang tidak terkena jurus itu. Sai, Ino, Shun, Arkhan dan Joker tidak terkena jurus perangkap itu. Pemuda itu segera maju untuk menyerang Itachi bersama Ino.

"HIAAT!" Ino melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang diarahkan kepada Itachi, tapi dengan cepat Itachi mengelak dan muncul di samping gadis itu. "Hah!" Ino menoleh ke sampingnya karena terkejut dengan kemunculan Itachi yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu.

"Demonic Illusion!" dengan menggunakan jurus ilusi dari matanya, Itachi menyerang Ino. Dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah pingsan hilang kesadaran. **Demonic** **Illusion **merupakan jurus yang akan mengirim lawan ke dunia ilusi, dimana di dalam ilusi itu lawan akan dibakar dan hal ini akan menyebabkan orang yang terkena jurus ini tubuhnya memanas dan kehilangan _life_ _point_-nya selama tubuhnya terbakar. Jurus ini bertahan selama 15 menit.

"Ino! Ino apa yang terjadi padamu? Ino sadarlah!" Sai segera menghampiri gadis itu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Percuma saja, gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam ilusiku." Kata Itachi yang mengatakan kalau saat ini Ino terperangkap di dalam ilusinya.

"Ayo kita serang!" kata Shun yang menyuruh Arkhan untuk membantunya menyerang Itachi. Arkhan langsung mengangguk cepat.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari ke arah Itachi. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Begitu jarak mereka dekat dengan Itachi, keduanya segera melancarkan serangan. Shun melakukan tebasan menyilang dengan pedang di tangan kirinya, tapi tebasan itu dapat dihindari Itachi, kemudian Shun mencoba menghunuskan pedang di tangan kanannya ke tubuh Itachi, hanya saja serangan itu juga di tahan Itachi dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Dark Burn!" Shun yang masih terkejut karena Itachi mampu menahannya dengan tangan kosong berada dalam posisi lengah, dan Itachi menggunakannya untuk menyerang pemuda itu. **Dark Burn **jurus yang membakar musuh dari jarak dekat dengan api hitam.

"Ugh… !" Shun terdorong ke belakang sedikit, dia dapat merasakan dadanya menjadi terasa sesak.

Arkhan lalu menyerang Itachi dari samping, tebasan pertamanya dapat dihindari Itachi dengan tipuan, sosok itu kembali menjadi bayangan lalu muncul di belakang Arkhan. Tapi disisi lain Joker muncul juga di belakang Itachi dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan cepat yang dapat ditahan dengan siku-sikunya. Hal ini digunakan Arkhan untuk segera berbalik menghindari Itachi.

Tendangan Joker tadi mampu ditahan Itachi dengan siku-sikunya, tapi Joker kembali melancarkan tendangan lainnya ke arah pemuda itu. Itachi segera berbalik dan menahan tendangan itu dengan tangannya. Itachi secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah Samurai, Muramasa senjata andalannya dari tangan yang satunya.

Itachi menghunuskan pedangnya lurus tepat ke arah Joker. Kecepatan Itachi membuat Joker sedikit terlambat memberi respon, tapi NPC itu tetap bisa menghindari serangan Itachi dengan mengelak ke belakang dan tebasan yang diarahkan padanya hanya memberikan goresan kecil pada tubuhnya. Joker melompat beberapa kali ke belakang dan langsung berdiri tegap. Dari kedua tangannya muncul masing-masing tiga buah kartu. Lalu dilemparkannya ke enam kartu-kartu itu.

_Set… Set… Set… _

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" tanya Itachi sambil menghindari kartu-kartu yang dilemparkan Joker ke arahnya. Sebuah seringai tampak di wajahnya seolah meremehkan kemampuan Joker.

"Water Dragon Spirit!" mendadak Suigetsu yang sudah bebas dari perangkap segera maju dan menyerang Itachi, serangan itu mengenai sang lawan. Hantaman yang cukup keras dan membuat Itachi terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sekarang giliran kita! Ayo maju!" kata Asakura yang ikut maju bersama Shiryu ke depan.

"Revenge!" Shouta yang berada di posisi belakang bersama Magica melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memberi _support_ pada teman-temannya yang bertarung di garis depan.

"Power Of Light!" sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan jurus pertahanan yang lain. _Power_ _Of_ _Light _merupakan jurus yang akan meregenerasi _life point _teman selama lima menit. Hal ini tentu sangat menolong terutama pada Ino yang _life_ _point_-nya terus berkurang.

"Shinsen Shon!" Asakura meningkatkan kecepatan geraknya juga Shiryu, membuat kecepatan kedua pemuda itu bertambah. Dalam sekejap sekarang keduanya sudah berada di depan Itachi. Keduanya mengepung Itachi dari arah belakang dan dari arah depan. Suigetsu juga tidak mau ketinggalan, dia mengejar ke depan untuk ikut membantu.

Itachi tidak tinggal diam melihat dirinya terkepung oleh ketiga musuhnya yang muncul secara serentak. Dia mengambil gerakan selangkah lebih cepat. Pemuda ini maju dan langsung menghadang Suigetsu. Kecepatan Itachi memang sulit terbaca, secara tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada disisi Suigetsu.

"Dark Burn!" jurus api hitam kembali dia keluarkan untuk membakar Suigetsu. Kepulan api hitam tampaknya akan menghambat pergerakan Suigetsu yang saat ini melihat semua area disekelilingnya menghitam semua (Note: _Dark_ _Burn _kadang memberikan efek _blind _terhadap lawan juga dan lebih berefek pada pemain _melee _dibanding _Shaman_ ataupun _Magician_).

"Ugh… Sial!" Suigetsu berdecak kesal karena menyadari dia terkena efek _blind _dari jurus itu.

"Maju Asakura!" kata Shiryu yang menyuruh Asakura untuk cepat menyerang Itachi sebelum Itachi menyerang mereka duluan.

Kedua pemuda itu segera berlari untuk melakukan serangan kepada Itachi. Keduanya menyerang dari arah yang berlawanan. Itachi berbalik dan mencoba untuk menyerang Asakura terlebih dahulu.

"Noumo!" tampaknya pemuda itu menyadari kalau Itachi mengincarnya, dengan cepat dia melakukan jurus menghilang.

"Rendan Yamishigure!" di arah yang berlawanan Shiryu mengeluarkan hujan peluru dari energi kegelapan ke arah Itachi secara beruntun dan jurus itu tepat mengenai Itachi.

Tak berapa lama sosok Asakura muncul di sebelah Itachi dan melancarkan beberapa serangan _combo_ kepadanya, Itachi yang tidak menyadarinya terkena serangan _combo_ tersebut.

"Water field! Mizu No Hyo!" serangan lainnya juga dilancarkan Magica dari kejauhan yang mengeluarkan hujan badai ke arah Itachi.

_Itachi life point : 200000/250000._

"Not bad at all… " Kata Itachi sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Di luar pertarungan juga berjalan dengan cukup menegangkan.

.

.

Naruto terlihat bersama Sakura melakukan kerjasama dan menyerang Sasuke dengan kekuatan pukulan dan tendangan _combo _mereka.

"Fire Ball!" jurus api itu kembali dikeluarkan. Sakura dan Naruto kali ini dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan _timing _yang tepat.

"Serangan _combo_ Naruto!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan yang sepertinya memberi kode pada Naruto untuk menggabungkan kekuatan _combo_ dengannya.

"Aku mengerti Kiba!" balas Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kiba barusan.

"BERSERK!".

"CHIMERA!".

Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama melakukan _boost_ pada kekuatan mereka. **Berserk**, adalah jurus yang sangat diandalkan Naruto, dimana saat menggunakan kekuatan ini tubuhnya akan diliputi aura berwarna merah darah, matanya juga akan menjadi merah. Jurus ini akan melipatgandakan kekuatan Naruto baik kekuatan serangan dan kecepatan. Jurus ini juga membuat Naruto kebal terhadap serangan fisik apapun dan serangan sihir apapun, hanya saja selama penggunaan _life_ _point_-nya akan terus berkurang.

**Chimera** adalah jurus andalan Kiba, dimana dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan setengah hewan dan merubahnya menjadi seperti setengah serigala. Kekuatan ini akan melipatgandakan kekuatan serangannya, menambah jumlah _life_ _point_-nya dan memperkuat pertahanan fisiknya, hanya saja jurus ini akan menghilang setelah Kiba melakukan gerakan _combo_.

Kedua pemuda itu menyerang Sasuke dengan brutal dan tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun pada Sasuke untuk mengelak.

_Sasuke life point : 100000/200000_

"Ku-kurang ajar… !" desis Sasuke emosi karena dirinya dihajar secara bertubi-tubi oleh Naruto dan Kiba tanpa sempat melakukan serangan balik.

"Hosh… Hosh… Heheh… Ra-rasakan itu Sasuke… Kerja bagus Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh karena berhasil melukai Sasuke cukup telak. Kiba di sebelahnya ikut mengacungkan jempol. Kini keduanya sudah kembali dalam posisi normal.

-ooo-

"KIRIN SERANG DIA!" Itachi mengeluarkan jurus _summon_. Dia memanggil seekor kuda api yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan **Kirin**. Kuda api itu muncul dengan tubuh yang diselimuti oleh api yang berdiri. **Kirin** adalah seekor kuda putih besar tapi rambut-rambutnya terbuat dari api, dan dia akan menerjang musuh dihadapannya dan membakar lawan.

Kuda api itu kini berlari dengan cepat ke arah Asakura, Suigetsu dan Shiryu yang sekarang berada dalam satu baris yang sama.

"Celaka!" Shiryu langsung maju ke depan Asakura dan Suigetsu dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Asakura dengan kaget saat Shiryu secara tiba-tiba merubah posisinya ke arah posisi depan untuk melindungi Asakura dan Suigetsu.

"Lord Of Darkness, give your power… Chaos Of Darkness! Darkness Seal!" Shiryu memanggil kekuatan sihir kegelapan dari pedangnya. **Darkness Seal** adalah jurus dimana Shiryu akan menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyerap kekuatan musuh. Ada yang unik dari jurus ini, karena disaat pedang tersebut menyerap kekuatan musuh maka pedang tersebut akan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Darkness Release!" Shiryu kembali mengeluarkan jurus lainnya. **Darkness Release** merupakan jurus lanjutan dari _Darkness_ _Seal_, dimana setelah kekuatan musuh diserap makan akan dibalikkan dua kali lipat dengan bentuk kekuatan kegelapan.

_Itachi life point : 180000/250000._

"Ho… Rupanya kau memiliki pedang kegelapan, boleh juga." Kata Itachi yang sedikit terkejut kalau salah satu pemain memiliki pedang kegelapan.

-ooo-

"God Hands!" Neji mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, serangan tangan seribu ke arah Sasuke. Tapi jurus itu bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Tch... " Neji hanya berdecih melihat jurusnya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

Naruto maju untuk menyerang Sasuke. Dia melancarkan beberapa serangan beruntun pada pemuda itu, beberapa dapat dihindari Sasuke dan sebagian lagi mengenainya. Neji juga tidak diam saja, dia ikut membantu serangan.

"Cih… Fuuma Shuriken!" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang lain yaitu Fuuma Shuriken dan dilemparkan ke arah Naruto dan Neji. Kedua pemuda itu tidak sempat mengelak karena jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto dan Neji terhempas secara bersamaan. **Fuuma Shuriken** adalah jurus dimana Sasuke akan melemparkan senjata Shuriken raksasa yang akan terbang berputar selama beberapa menit untuk melindunginya, dan siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya akan terkena serangan dari Fuuma Shuriken.

"Thousand arms!" Hinata bergegas maju dan mengeluarkan jurus yang hampir sama dengan Neji hanya saja kekuatannya jauh lebih lemah dibanding jurus Neji. Pada awalnya Hinata berhasil memukul Sasuke tapi setelahnya dapat dihindari Sasuke.

"Strong Fist!" Sasuke menghantam tubuh Hinata dengan cukup keras membuat gadis itu tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

"Kurang ajar!" Kiba juga segera maju untuk menyerang Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi Fuuma Shuriken melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam pemuda itu hingga terlempar juga.

"Kita juga tidak boleh diam saja!" kata Karin yang kemudian mengikuti jejak Kiba. Dia berlari disusul dengan Sakura.

"Kalian jangan gegabah!" Jiraiya berusaha mencegah kedua gadis itu tapi sayang keduanya sudah terlanjur berlari. Dan benar saja Fuuma Shuriken menyerang keduanya juga.

"KYAAA!" Sakura dan Karin ikut terhempas dan jatuh ke tanah akibat hantaman Fuuma Shuriken yang berputar mengelilingi Sasuke.

Fuuma Shuriken yang mengelilingi Sasuke akhirnya menghilang. Kuro segera maju menyerang Sasuke dengan Naginata miliknya. Ditebaskan Naginata itu secara menyilang tapi dapat tertahan oleh Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Shimizu yang berada di belakang akhirnya ikut maju juga dan mencoba membantu Kuro. Sasuke segera menghindar dan melompat mundur ke belakang.

"Shin no bara!" jurus kelopak bunga mawar andalan Shimizu dikeluarkan dan mampu menjebak pemuda itu. diledakannya kelopak bunga mawar itu.

_Sasuke life point : 70000/200000_

"Tch… Blazing storm!" gantian Sasuke yang berdecih, dia mengeluarkan jurus **Blazing** **storm**. Jurus ini merupakan jurus api yang cukup besar dan kuat, dimana dari tangannya akan keluar api yang berputar mengarah pada lawan dan api itu akan mengelilinginya dan membakar lawan.

Jurus itu diarahkan pada Shimizu hanya saja Kuro sudah langsung menyelamatkan gadis itu sehingga selamat dari kobaran api yang berputar itu.

'_Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekuatan itu… '_ Kata Jiraiya dalam hati yang diam-diam mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya tanpa diketahui Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melawan yang lainnya.

"SALAMANDER!" tanpa terduga Sasuke memanggil _guardian_ api Salamander, yaitu Naga api raksasa yang memiliki sayap di belakang punggungnya dan memiliki ekor yang meruncing.

"Ga-gawat… Kita pasti bisa mati kalau begini!" kata Kiba secara spontan begitu melihat sosok Naga api itu yang muncul di depan mereka.

.

.

"Sakura… " Disisi lain Joker seperti merasakan perasaan buruk, dia sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Jangan diam saja Joker! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Suigetsu yang masih mencoba menyerang Itachi dan dia menyuruh Joker untuk cepat bertindak.

"Tch… Joker!" Joker yang sepertinya bimbang langsung mengeluarkan dua buah kartu Joker. Seketika muncul sosok Joker lainnya di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Kalian hadapi dia, aku akan keluar!" kata Joker yang menyuruh kedua duplikatnya untuk menyerang Itachi sedangkan dia sendiri dengan cepat menghilang dari sana.

"Cih, seenaknya saja dia!" desis Asakura yang agak keberatan dengan keputusan Joker yang menghilang mendadak begitu saja.

"Sudahlah Asakura, lebih baik kita fokus untuk menghadapi Itachi!" Shiryu menyuruh temannya untuk diam dan terfokus pada musuh.

-ooo-

"Sakura!" Joker yang keluar segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Joker kenapa kau kemari? Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut tiba-tiba saja Joker datang, seharusnya saat ini dia sedang bertarung dengan Itachi.

"Aku mencemaskanmu… Apa yang terjadi?" jawab Joker secara spontan dan berbalik bertanya. Sakura tak menjawab, gadis itu menunjuk ke arah belakang Joker dimana sosok Naga api itu sedang berdiri. Joker segera melirik sedikit ke belakang dan menyadari sosok raksasa itu di belakangnya.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi monster itu… " Joker segera berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

.

.

Di dalam yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan pertarungan dengan bantuan dua Joker sekaligus. Kedua Joker itu menyerang Itachi dengan cepat dari arah kiri dan kanan. Yang satu menyerang dengan pukulan dan yang satunya menggunakan tendangan. _Combo_ dari kedua Joker itu cukup memberikan _damage _pada Itachi.

_Itachi life point : 160000/250000_.

Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk menyerang, Sai, Asakura dan Shun ikutan maju ke depan. Sai menembakkan beberapa anak panahnya yang mengincar pada tubuh Itachi yang dapat dihindari, Asakura bergegas mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dan sempat mengenai lengan Itachi sedikit, kemudian Shun yang juga maju dan menggunakan jurus _Final_ _Assault_ pada Itachi.

_Itachi life point : 150000/250000_.

"Dark Flare!" Itachi mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak sambil mengeluarkan jurus **Dark **Flare, yaitu jurus yang merupakan api besar berwarna hitam yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya dan menyerang musuh yang berada dalam area yang sama.

"RESTORE!" melihat ketiga temannya terkena jurus yang cukup membahayakan membuat Shouta tidak diam saja di belakang. Dia menggunakan jurus penyembuhan area efeknya.

"Anak di belakang itu sangat merepotkan… " Itachi melirik ke belakang melihat Shouta dan Magica yang berada di garis belakang. Dengan melakukan gerak cepat Itachi segera berpindah posisi ke arah belakang.

"Dia mengincar Shouta dan Magica!" kata Shun yang menyadari Itachi sekarang telah berpindah tempat dan berada di belakang. Mereka semua berusaha mengejar Itachi, hanya saja gerakan Itachi terlalu cepat.

"Ah!" Shouta dan Magica terkejut begitu mendapati Itachi yang sudah berada di depan mereka dan siap menebaskan Muramasa ke arah mereka.

"IMPACT!" tapi untungnya Ino dapat dengan tepat menggunakan jurus _Impact_ tepat ke Itachi disaat pemuda itu hampir saja menebaskan pedangnya melukai Shouta dan Magica. **Impact** merupakan jurus **combo** dengan jurus _Impact_ _power_, dimana Ino akan menggunakan jurus _Impact _untuk mengunci lawan kemudian akan diserang dengan pukulan tenaga dalam yang disebut **Impact power**.

"Ck… Rupanya gadis itu masih bisa bangkit… " Itachi berdecak kesal saat dirinya terkena jurus penguncian dari Ino. Saat ini Ino tengah berlari untuk melakukan serangan pada Itachi.

"Sealing soul!" Itachi kembali menggunakan jurus pada kekuatan matanya kepada Ino. **Sealing **Soul adalah jurus dimana Itachi akan mengurung musuh ke dimensi lain, dimana di dalam dimensi itu musuh akan terikat pada sebuah salib, membuat lawannya tidak akan bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat.

"Ah… " Ino yang tadinya berniat untuk menyerang Itachi malah jadi terdiam di tempat dengan posisi seperti sedang disalib. Jurus Ino gagal dan menyebabkan Itachi terbebas dari jurus penguncian.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" kata Itachi yang langsung mengincar Ino yang terdiam dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tapi Joker segera bergerak cepat melindungi gadis itu. Dia menahan serangan Itachi dengan menggunakan kartu. Sedangkan Joker yang satunya juga muncul di belakang Itachi melakukan serangan. Tapi sosok Itachi kembali menjadi bayangan dan menghilang dari sana.

"Kalian jaga Ino!" kata Shun menyuruh Shouta dan Magica berjaga-jaga disekitar Ino. Sekarang mereka semua sedang meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap Itachi. Dan benar saja sosok itu muncul di belakang Asakura dan Shiryu dan mencoba menebaskan pedangnya kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"ARGH!" keduanya terkena sabetan pedang yang lumayan menyakitkan.

Arkhan maju untuk menolong keduanya bersama dengan Shun.

"Blurry Attack!" Shun menggunakan jurus efek racun yang mengaburkan pandangan lawan. Jenis racun ini berupa asap yang dia lempar ke Itachi, asap ini tidak berwujud dan tidak berbau sehingga sulit dihindari.

"Mau menyerangku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi rupanya, tapi jurusmu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!" kata Itachi yang tampaknya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, padahal pandangannya kini sedang kabur akibat jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Shun.

"Besar omong! Ayo kita serang bersama-sama!" balas Suigetsu yang langsung menyerang bersama dengan yang lainnya. Asakura, Shiryu dan Sai juga ikut maju untuk menyerang Itachi.

"Crimson Flower!" Itachi melempar puluhan Shuriken ke sembarang arah, dia melempar hanya sesuai instingnya sebagai seorang petarung. Dia sadar saat ini pasti dia tengah dikepung. Setelah melempar shiruken-shuriken itu Itachi mengeluarkan api yang membakar shuriken-shuriken itu sehingga terlihat seperti bunga api yang sedang menari di udara. **Crimson Flower **jurus dimana Itachi akan melemparkan Shuriken dengan jumlah yang banyak dan terbakar api dengan cepat melesat dan berputar menyerang musuh disekitarnya.

"UWAAAAAH!" ke empat pemuda itu tercabik-cabik oleh shuriken api itu yang melesat ke arah mereka dan membuat ke empatnya terjatuh.

* * *

Di luar terjadi pertarungan antara Salamander milik Sasuke dan _Black_ _knight dragon_ milik Joker. Kekuatan dari dua monster-monster itu begitu besar sehingga tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya saat itu.

"Uwahh… Kekuatannya besar sekali! Jiraiya-sensei, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk menerobos melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Saat ini cukup berbahaya kalau kita mendekati mereka, salah-salah malah kita yang terkena serangan dari kedua kekuatan itu." Balas Jiraiya yang merasa ada baiknya mereka menghindari bentrokan dari kekuatan itu, saat ini mendekati Joker ataupun Sasuke sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

_Zreeeeettt… Zreeeettt…_

Saat ini kedua tubuh Joker dan Sasuke sedang diliputi kekuatan aura yang begitu besar. Aura cahaya berwarna ungu gelap meliputi tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan aura hitam gelap mengelilingi tubuh Joker. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang mengontrol dari Naga masing-masing.

Salamander milik Sasuke berdiri tegak sambil memegang tombak yang ditusukkan ke tubuh Naga hitam milik Joker. Tombak itu berhasil mengenai bahu sang _Black knight dragon_. Naga hitam itu terdorong ke belakang. _Black knight_ _dragon_ itu menembakkan energi hitam dari mulutnya ke arah Salamander, Naga api itu terbang untuk menghindari serangan itu. Dari arah atas Naga api itu menembakkan lahar api panas dan tepat mengenai Naga hitam yang berada di bawahnya.

"Gawat! Kalau begini Joker bisa kalah!" kata Naruto yang langsung panik begitu melihat pertarungan kedua Naga itu yang sepertinya menyulitkan bagi Naga hitam milik Joker, dan kelihatannya Naga itu akan segera kalah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku sedang memusatkan kekuatanku… Sedikit lagi, aku butuh waktu sedikit lagi." Kata Jiraiya yang memang sejak tadi sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Cepatlah sensei! Kurasa Joker tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" balas Naruto yang sudah tidak sabaran.

-ooo-

_Set… Set… Set…_

Disisi lain kedua duplikat Joker itu sedang melawan Itachi. Keduanya menyeang Itachi dengan sisi yang saling berlawanan sambil melemparkan beberapa kartu pada Itachi. Tapi serangan-serangan kartu itu dapat dihindari dengan mulus oleh Itachi.

"Joker jangan bermain-main! Serang dia dengan serius!" kata Asakura yang sedikit gemas melihat semua serangan Joker bisa dengan mudahnya dihindari Itachi.

"Kita juga harus menyerangnya! Ayo maju!" Suigetsu langsung kembali bersiap untuk menyerang Itachi.

"Tunggu, jangan serang dulu!" kata Shun secara tiba-tiba menghentikan niat suigetsu yang tadinya ingin menyerang Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" tanya Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti kenapa Shun malah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Pola serangan kedua Joker itu seperti sengaja mengunci Itachi untuk tetap berada di posisi tengah. Kurasa dia punya rencana, lebih baik kita jangan mengacaukannya." Jawab Shun yang menyuruh Suigetsu dan juga yang lainnya untuk memperhatikan serangan yang dilakukan kedua Joker itu seperti sedang membentuk sesuatu dan tetap menjaga Itachi agar tetap berada diposisinya.

"Shun benar, lebih baik kita jangan melakukan apa-apa dulu." Timpal Sai yang diam-diam mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Tampak anak panahnya sudah mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya listrik.

"Mau berapa kali kau coba tetap tidak akan berhasil!" kata Itachi yang masih terpusat pada Joker. Dia dapat menghindari serangan kartu-kartu itu dengan mudah, sedangkan kedua Joker itu hanya menatap datar pada Itachi tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Kedua Joker itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan menghentikan penyerangannya terhadap Itachi. Keduanya kini tengah membuat sebuah segel jurus.

"Puppet Master!" kedua Joker itu menggunakan jurus yang sama secara bersamaan dan seketika kartu-kartu yang tadi dilemparkan oleh masing-masing Joker berubah menjadi boneka-boneka yang memegang senjata, dan posisi boneka-boneka itu seperti berdiri dalam suatu formasi penyerangan.

"Sudah kuduga kalau serangan yang dilakukan bukanlah sembarang serangan, ternyata dia sudah berniat menggunakan jurus ini." Kata Shun yang memang sudah menduga serangan ini dari awal, karena tidak mungkin Joker hanya sembarangan menyerang tanpa ada taktik.

"Bagus! Kalau begini musuh akan terkepung dari segala arah! Mungkin kita bisa menang!" sambar Shouta yang berharap mereka bisa menang dengan jurus ini.

"ATTACK!" sesuai dengan perintah dari kedua Joker itu para boneka-boneka itu menyerang Itachi dari segala penjuru dengan melemparkan senjata masing-masing dari boneka itu ke arah Itachi.

"Kupikir apa, ternyata mengecewakan! Seranganmu tidak berubah dan sudah terbaca!" Itachi tertawa menyeringai sambil menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilemparkan oleh boneka-boneka itu dengan mudah.

"Ternyata serangan Joker gagal! Kita harus segera membantunya!" Suigetsu yang dari awal memang sudah tidak sabaran makin penasaran saja melihat semua serangan Joker ternyata semuanya meleset.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak dulu!" Shun tetap mencegah Suigetsu untuk maju ke depan.

_Sreeeeet… Sreeeeet…_

Kedua Joker itu kembali berlari disekitar Itachi sambil melemparkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas, dan dilemparkannya sesuai dengan posisi boneka dan senjata yang sudah dilemparkan sebelumnya.

"Fire Release!" Itachi melepaskan kekuatan apinya kesekeliling area, dan tanpa terduga api yang dia lepaskan teraliri ke sebuah benang yang mengitarinya dengan sebuah bentuk formasi dua buah segitiga terbalik.

"JUDGEMENT!" jurus formasi itu dikeluarkan Joker, Itachi yang terjebak di tengahnya tidak dapat lolos.

_Itachi life point : 100000/250000._

"Ck… Aku salah telah meremehkannya tadi… " Desis Itachi yang tidak menyangka kalau dia terjebak oleh tipuan serangan Joker tadi.

"Water field! Yari No Mizu!" Magica dari arah belakang mengeluarkan jurus sihir tombak es yang muncul dari atas dan berjatuhan ke arah Itachi. Itachi berhasil menghindarinya tapi hal itu membuat ruang geraknya jadi terbatas karena sekarang dia terjebak diantara tombak-tombak es tersebut.

"Thunder Bird!" Sai yang memang sedari tadi sudah mengeumpulkan kekuatannya langsung melepaskan anak panahnya dengan jurus _Thunder _bird. Burung Rajawali raksasa yang dialiri listrik terbang melesat lurus tepat mengenai Itachi.

_Itachi life point : 80000/250000._

"Prism Lance!" Shouta juga pada akhirnya mengeluarkan sihirnya yang berelemen cahaya. Jurus ini merupakan jurus dimana Shouta memanggil kekuatan cahaya untuk mengurung musuh di dalam sebuah prisma cahaya dan selama musuh berada di dalam, kekuatan pertahanan fisik dan sihir musuh akan berkurang begitu juga dengan _life_ _point_-nya. Efek dari jurus ini akan menghilang bila ada kawan ataupun lawan yang menyerang musuh di dalamnya.

"Rendan Yamishigure!" Shiryu memnebakkan bola-bola energi kegelapan ke arah Itachi yang terkurung di dalam prisma cahaya itu.

_Itachi life point : 40000/250000._

"Bagus! Sisanya serahkan pada kami, ayo maju!" Suigetsu, Asakura, Shun dan Arkhan maju bersamaan menyerang Itachi yang memang sudah sangat melemah.

**Notice : Missing Uchiha, lost child completed.**

* * *

Di luar…

.

.

BRUGH!

Naga hitam milik Joker terjatuh ke bawah dengan suara yang sangat keras. Terlihat sekali Naga hitam itu sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sasuke disebrang sana langsung menyeringai, Joker hanya menatap datar.

"Jo-Joker kalah… " Sakura menatap tidak percaya kalau Joker berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Akan kuhabisi dengan satu serangan!" kata Sasuke yang sudah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

"Joker… Kau tidak boleh kalah… " _Queen _Marie dari kejauhan menatap Joker dengan tegang. Tangannya menggapai sebuah kalung berbentuk salib dengan batu permata _aquamarine _di tengahnya.

_Sinnnnggg…_

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari kalung itu dan muncul cahaya yang sama pada Joker. Seketika tubuh Naga hitam itu memancarkan cahaya putih kebiruan. Naga hitam itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi sosok perempuan berambut putih dengan helm di kepalanya dan dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu putih yang bercahaya, dialah Valkryie! (bisa bayangin sosoknya mirip di valkyrie profile, cuma yang ini bajunya serba putih matanya merah di kiri dan biru di kanan).

Sosok Valkriye itu muncul sambil mengembangkan ke empat sayap besarnya dan memegang sebuah pedang serta perisai.

"SAINTS!" valkryie itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas langit. Tampak sebuah cahaya putih besar bersinar di pedang itu. Tak berapa lama muncul para ksatria di belakangnya, mereka adalah para pemain yang tadinya sudah game over. Pemain-pemain yang muncul itu segera berterbangan dan menyerang Salamander bersamaan dengan valkryie.

CRASH!

Salamander akhirnya dapat dihancurkan. Sasuke langsung mengernyit kesal tak percaya, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang begitu kesal dan marah.

"Nature Energy!" saat itu juga Jiraiya yang berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan energi alam melemparkan bola energi itu pada Sasuke. **Nature** **Energy** adalah jurus dimana jurus itu berasal dari kekuatan alam yang membentuk menjadi sebuah bola raksasa besar berwarna biru langit. Jurus ini tidak membunuh lawan secara _instant_ tapi mengurangi _life_ _point_ lawan setengahnya (jadi kalau saat itu musuh _life point_-nya berjumlah 1000 maka akan menjadi 500) dan setelah itu _life_ _point_ lawan akan diserap perlahan-lahan.

"Ugh... Aku kalah... " Sasuke akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya.

BRUKH!

Dia terjatuh pingsan karena kekuatannya semakin melemah.

-ooo-

Pertarungan melawan Itachi sudah selesai, misi _lost_ _child_ terakhir juga selesai. Mereka semua yang berada di dalam segera bergegas pergi keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar. Kedua Joker itu juga muncul bersamaan disisi Joker sambil memberikan sebuah _jewel_ berwarna merah darah.

Sama seperti pada _jewel_ biasanya, _jewel _itu juga berubah menjadi bunga yang kemudian dimakan oleh Joker.

_Sakura gain : Sasuke Memories, Gaara's heart, Pandora Box X._

Sakura kembali mendapatkan benda-benda itu.

"Cepat kumpulkan semua kepingan ingatan milik Sasuke." Kata Jiraiya yang menyuruh Sakura untuk mencoba sekali lagi mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan itu di dekat Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan semua kepingan-kepingan itu lagi. Dan ajaib semua kepingan itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Sakura yang masih cemas melihat Sasuke belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Dia hanya pingsan, kita tunggu saja sampai dia sadar. Lebih baik sekarang kita membawanya ke kapal." Balas Jiraiya menjelaskan kalau Sasuke hanya sekedar pingsan agar Sakura tidak cemas. Dia menyuruh yang lain untuk membawa Sasuke ke kapal sekaligus untuk menyembuhkan pemuda itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini? Apa reaksi Sasuke setelah dia sadar? Apa semua misteri ini akan terungkap? Lalu misi terakhir apa yang harus mereka lalui setelah misi _lost child _berakhir? Siapa yang akan mereka hadapi?

TBC...

* * *

Riku : Thanks buat yang menyimak cerita ini yang dari awal ataupun yang sekedar baca satu chapter. Cerita ini sudah mau menjelang akhir *nangisbombay*. Untuk Sasuke dia itu player/pemain jadi keterangan kemampuannya unknown cuma life point dia aja. Salamander itu muncul begitu aja pas gue beneran ketemu monster Salamneder depan muka gue pas gue lagi di dalam goa wakakaka (tapi gue gak mati kok, Salamandernya cemen *dibakar*). tapi emang beneran terinspirasi pas ketemu itu monster. Untuk jurus Shiryu jujur itu gue bikin dadakan dan khusus buat OC itu, soalnya gue pernah minta konfirmasi soal jurus untuk OC itu tapi sepertinya tidak ada respon, gue jadi bingung makanya. yang gue harap semoga jurus yang gue kasih berkenan. Dan masih ada satu err dua pertarungan lagi, lawan kubu Kabuto dan Final boss.

Akhir kata gue mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini, cerita kami memang tidak sempurna tapi kami harap dapat menghibur semua pembaca, terima kasih juga buat yang udah reviews ataupun yang tidak kami tetap menghargainya. Saran, ide dan kritik kami terima dengan terbuka dan lewat PM kalau mau lebih detail. Dan tengkyu salamnya untuk Yuki hehehehe. Dia ikut bantuin gue nemenin gue keliling game buat cari lawan, sampe dia sendiri yang stress dan main gebuk Hell Tree abis itu ngabur wkwkwkw.

Buat Ridha thanks for your OC, tapi lewat PM please biar lebih detail karena ada beberapa hal yang gue mau tanya.

Ada satu hal yang jadi pikiran gue nih soal Sakura, ada yang menyadari kenapa di Shippuden Sakura rambutnya tetep pendek? Padahal Ino sama Hinata rambutnya panjang? Kalau tebakan liar gue itu menunjukkan kalau Sakura sudah melepaskan Sasuke. Soalnya Sasuke itu suka sama cewek rambut panjang (dan awalnya Sakura berambut panjang karena alasan itu), lalu rambutnya terpotong dan Sakura terlihat tidak rela, tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura malah tetap memelihara rambut pendek. Apa itu artinya dia melepas Sasuke dan memilih Naruto? Who knows.

Oh, ya sebelumnya gue mau buka polling pair untuk Sakura. SasuSaku/NaruSaku/JokerSaku/SakuXjiwa di tubuh Joker (?).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	60. Special Stage : All about OC!

A/N : Bagian ini si Yuki yang nulis dan merupakan hasil pemikiran kami berdua. Sesuai janji kami yang pernah mengatakan akan membahas mengenai OC, karena ada beberapa yang menanyakan kenapa sih kami harus pakai OC? Dan anehnya pertanyaan ini seperti menggambarkan kalau keberadaan OC itu seperti sebuah aib/dosa di dalam sebuah fic (yang kami tanggap begitu, maaf kalau salah). Disini kami akan menjelaskan kenapa kami pakai OC dan pandangan kami sedikit mengenai para OC.

* * *

**About OC**

Sekilas tentang OC, banyak sekali yang mempertanyakan pada kami, kenapa kami selalu menghadirkan para OC atau membuka lowongan OC untuk setiap cerita kami? Kami hanya bisa memberi jawaban We love it! Kami memang menyukai OC dan tokoh buatan kami sendiri, karena di dunia pikiran kami para OC ini benar-benar hidup dan nyata. Anggaplah kami kekanak-kanakan sampai membayangkan OC sampai segitunya, tapi memang itu yang kami rasakan, ayolah jangan bersikap sok dewasa, ingat lirik lagu Naruto "Don't try to look so wise" apa salahnya menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakan? Kalian tentunya pasti memiliki karakter buatan sendiri yang kalian impikan bukan?

Apakah kehadiran OC itu suatu dosa besar yang patut dimusnahkan? Menurut kami tidak sama sekali! Jadi buat kalian yang selalu menghina OC berhenti berpikiran seperti itu. apa kalian pernah berpikir sebelum kalian mengenal anime Naruto, awalnya Naruto juga sama seperti OC, kan kehadirannya? Tidak dikenal, tidak diketahui? Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya "Film apa sih Naruto? Kayak apa sih tokohnya?" Hal itu sama saja dengan OC, siapa sih OC kok nongol di cerita fic Naruto? Sama saja kan? Dan apa kalian tau? Sebelum kalian mengenal Gaara, akatsuki dan lain-lain kalian juga pasti bertanya-tanya disaat kemunculan perdana mereka, "Siapa tuh? Kayaknya musuh baru ya? Teman kah? Hebat kah dia?" dan ketika kalian mengetahuinya baru kalian mengenalnya dan bilang "Oh, ternyata itu si Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kankuro, Temari" dan akhirnya kalian suka sama mereka bahkan tokoh-tokoh baru itu mengambil peranan yang sangat penting di dalam cerita, bahkan kami pribadi saat melihat anime Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik, karena cerita Naruto yang ditayangkan di televisi bentrok dengan anime tales of destiny dan star ocean di siaran yang lain, jadi kami sama sekali tidak menonton Naruto waktu itu dan jujur kami lebih memilih anime yang berbau game, karena lebih menguntungkan buat kami yang suka bermain game, karena lewat anime itu kami bisa tau cara merekrut anggota party di game itu dan alur ceritanya lebih jelas, selain itu saat itu Naruto kalah pamor sama anime lain jadi kami tidak terlalu mengenal anime Naruto, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu sepupu kami yang menyukai Naruto mulai menularkan virus Naruto pada kami jadi yah sekarang kami menyukainya. Jadi berhenti menghina OC, mereka itu seperti tokoh baru juga, sama aja kayak yang lain. Bahkan para pembuat manga di negeri jepang sana sering kok membuat OC mereka sendiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam cerita. Jadi tolonglah buka pikiran kalian dan pikirkan baik-baik.

Kami senang membuat OC tapi dengan catatan, cerita tetap berfokus pada tokoh utama dan OC yang ada tidak mengambil alih posisi si tokoh utama dan kami berusaha untuk mengkoordinasi posisi mereka masing-masing. Dan kami juga mencoba sebaik yang kami bisa untuk membagi peranan OC yang ada tanpa merusak plot tokoh utama yang ada. Lagipula kehadiran OC yang ada emangnya merusak cerita aslinya Naruto punya mas Masashi kah? Toh, OC yang ada hanya masuk dicerita kami saja, bukan dicerita aslinya. Kami lelah dengan orang-orang yang pikirannya sangat sempit atau keluhan seperti, Yah ada OC! OC itu jelek! OC itu sampah dan lain-lain komentar (bahkan ada yang memberi respon miring saat para readers mengirim OC) negative tentang OC, dan hal itu membuat kami bertanya apa dosa si OC? Dan yang terlebih lagi apa salahnya mereka mengirim OC? Ingat, OC tidak akan muncul dicerita kami tanpa adanya readers yang mengirimkan. Jadi apa readers salah ngirim OC? Lagipula dengan adanya OC dari para readers, itu seperti mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi di dalam pembuatan cerita dan memungkinkan munculnya plot baru dan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di cerita yang justru memacu adrenaline kami saat membuat cerita (jadi ceritanya tidak monoton karena sebagian besar karkateristik dan sifat tokoh di Naruto asli udah diketahui orang banyak, jadi pas ada musuh pasti gak jauh2 dari Orochimaru, Sasuke, Danzo, Kabuto dan akatsuki serta Madara dkk). Selain itu kami memang menyukai cerita dengan tokoh yang banyak (ini faktor gue yang suka ngendaliin banyak karakter dalam sebuah game dan ngontrol mereka semua)selain itu ini terapi otak untuk kami (ya alasan kami yang lain adalah itu, dan alasan kami menulis untuk terapi buat otak kami). Selain itu kami menampilkan para OC hanya dicerita-cerita yang memungkinkan adanya OC, misalnya tema cerita yang memang membutuhkan banyak tokoh. Kami tau tokoh Naruto cukup banyak tapi tidak semua bisa masuk, karena sebagian tokoh Naruto usianya tokohnya sudah berumur (bukan pada usia remaja), jadi kami tidak akan mungkin juga memasukkan tokoh-tokoh dengan usia yang sudah berumur ke cerita kami yang kebanyakan berunsur remaja dan ingin yang fresh. Kami juga tidak mau memaksa misalnya menjadikan para tetua itu diubah dalam usia belasan, OOC jauh yang ada. Selain itu tokoh remaja yang memiliki peran minor di Naruto juga kurang diminati (tapi kami sudah berusaha menampilkan tokoh minor ini).

Kami tau OC itu bagaikan teman imajinasi yang hidup di dunia kalian, apa kalian gak pernah punya teman imajinasi? Di dalam OC itu banyak sekali harapan dan keinginan dari sang pengirimnya, seperti sebuah mimpi yang mungkin sang pengirim tak bisa mendapatkannya tapi bisa melalui OC? Kalau kalian menghina OC sama saja kalian menghina mimpi dan harapan orang lain. Dan OC itu juga menggambarkan sisi lain dari sang pengirim yang jauh di lubuk hatinya ingin seperti sang OC tapi pada dunia nyatanya dia gak bisa. Kita sama-sama belajar dalam suatu pembuatan cerita tapi alangkah baiknya untuk mulai coba membuka pikiran dan hati untuk sesuatu yang baru dan saling menghargai untuk tidak saling menghina.

Thanks for reading this part, semoga setidaknya bisa membuka pikiran para pembaca. Semua tokoh yang ada pasti ingin disukai dan dicintai selepas tokoh Naruto ataupun tokoh OC, baik atau buruknya peran mereka. Tidak ada satupun tokoh yang sempurna di dalam sebuah cerita.

**~The End~**


	61. Neverland : Joker Last Farewell

A/N : Errr ini belom tamat Ridha, masih lanjut kok... Tak dibaca kah? Taka ada kok belom GO. Nanti dia ikut di last battle sama yang lainnya juga. Untuk Khairi, gak apa-apa kok, semoga jurus yang dikasih berkenan ya dan untuk jurus yang baru kamu kirim tidak bisa kami tampilkan, soalnya sudah terlanjur mau tamat, jadi skillnya dipending dulu ya. Kayaknya SasuXSaku sama SakuXJiwa di tubuh Joker masih seimbang ya? Poling lagi deh, hahay.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa kadang gak baku.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

This Story belong to Ryuki18.

Dedicated to all readers please enjoy this chapter.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 57**

**(Welcome Back Sasuke And Farewell Joker)**

**.**

**.**

"Sensei… Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura yang sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Saat itu semuanya sedang menunggu Sasuke siuman dari pingsannya.

"Dia masih belum sadar… Kita harus menunggunya sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan Sakura agar tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti akan segera sadar.

"Syukurlah… Sasuke… Hiks… Hiks… " Sakura langsung bernapas lega, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari mata _emerald_-nya.

Dari kejauhan tampak Joker yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lemah, Sakura begitu dekat dengannya tapi tidak teraih. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bibir pucatnya. NPC itu berbalik dan mendapati _Queen _Marie yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tolong cepat kembalikan tubuh itu… Kumohon," ucap _Queen_ Marie dengan berkaca-kaca dan nyaris menumpahkan air matanya. NPC cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Masih butuh waktu sedikit lagi… Setelah itu dia kukembalikan… " Jawab Joker yang berjalan menjauhi _Queen_ Marie.

-ooo-

Tak terasa hari itu mereka lalui tanpa istirahat, malam yang mereka lalui segera menjelang menjadi pagi.

.

.

"APA? Kok udah pagi aja sih! Padahal gue belum tidur!" gerutu Naruto yang _shock_ melihat matahari sudah terbit memancarkan sinarnya sampai ke dalam kapal.

"Kalau mau istirahat, tidur sajalah dulu Naruto. Yang lain juga sudah tertidur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Sambar Jiraiya sambil menunjuk beberapa pemain lainnya yang tidur di depan kamar Sasuke sedangkan sisanya memilih tidur di ruangan utama kapal.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu selamat tidur sensei!" balas Naruto yang langsung saja tidur dengan menjadikan Asakura yang tidur di sebelahnya sebagai bantal dan kakinya dengan seenaknya disandarkan ke Suigetsu yang sedang mendengkur hebat sambil menjadikan Reika bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Heheh dasar… " Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil geleng-geleng melihat semua murid-muridnya tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

Jiraiya berjalan menuju geladak dan kembali menemukan Joker terdiam disana, hanya menatap pemandangan laut dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke sudah kembali, dan Jiraiya tau hal itu pasti menyakitkan untuk Joker.

"Sasuke sudah kembali… Misi _lost child _terakhir juga sudah berhasil diselesaikan. Setelah ini apa lagi yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mendekati sosok itu mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara untuk melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

"Tears Of Sky… " Jawab Joker sambil memandang ke atas langit.

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya Jiraiya yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Joker.

"Selanjutnya pergi ke atas langit, untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Jangan lupa untuk membawa Pandora box yang sudah dikumpulkan." Jawab Joker yang mengatakan misi akan selesai dan tempatnya berada di atas sana. Jiraiya langsung kembali mengernyit bingung sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya mereka pergi ke atas langit.

"Dimana letaknya Tears apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Jiraiya yang ingin mengetahui letak tepatnya tempat yang dimaksud oleh Joker barusan.

"Tepat berada di atas kota Neverland." Jawabnya sambil melirik Jiraiya yang kembali mengkerutkan dahi.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya pergi kesana?" tanya Jiraiya lagi sambil bersunggut-sunggut.

"Kalau begitu kalian butuh bantuan dari seseorang **Craftsman **dari _Fisherman_ _village_." Muncul sosok Orochimaru yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sepertinya dia mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kau pasti kemari ingin mengambil kepingan jiwa milik Gaara bukan?" Jiraiya sudah bisa menebak alasan Orochimaru muncul, pasti karena kepingan jiwa Gaara. Dan dia pasti sudah tau kalau semua misi _lost child_ sudah berhasil mereka selesaikan.

"Tidak juga, aku ingin bicara pada Joker. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua Jiraiya?" balas Orochimaru sambil menyeringai licik. Dia meminta Jiraiya untuk meninggalkannya bersama dengan Joker.

"Terserahlah… " Balas Jiraiya sambil setengah mendesah pelan. Perlahan dia meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mengambil kepingan jiwa Gaara yang disimpan oleh Sakura.

-ooo-

Jiraiya pergi ke ruangan dimana Sakura berada, dia mendekati Sakura yang tertidur tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak kelelahan, dengan perlahan Jiraiya meraih tas yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan gadis itu. Jiraiya mengambil sisa kepingan milik Gaara, dan pria berambut putih itu segera pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Jiraiya dari kejauhan sambil setengah berteriak. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mendengar pembicaraan keduanya, makanya dia berdiri agak jauh menjaga jarak. Karena urusan apapun antara Orochimaru dan Joker dia sama sekali tidak ingin pusing memikirkannya apalagi ikut campur. Baginya menemukan Sasuke, menolong murid-muridnya dan bisa pulang bersama sudah cukup.

"Ah, kami sudah selesai bicara. Kemarilah Jiraiya." Balas Orochimaru yang sedikit kaget melihat keberadaan Jiraiya, sepertinya dia terlalu larut berbicara dengan Joker sampai dia tidak menyadari kedatangan pria berambut putih itu.

"Ini kepingan yang kau inginkan. Cepat berikan pada Gaara agar dia bisa segera bergabung dengan kami." Jiraiya melemparkan kepingan-kepingan itu pada Orochimaru yang langsung ditangkap oleh pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. And… Joker… Be gentle with them," ucap Orochimaru sambil melirik Joker yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"We'll see about that." Balas Joker dengan cepat sambil menyeringai aneh. Dan Jiraiya dapat menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres entah itu apa. Kemudian sosok Orochimaru menghilang ke dalam _portal_.

.

"Sensei… Ambillah ini." Joker memberikan sebuah botol yang sepertinya berisi bubuk emas di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengocok isi botol itu dengan perlahan dan melihat butir-butir emas itu berterbangan di dalam botol.

"Itu adalah **Magical** **dust**, dengan menggunakan bubuk itu kau bisa menggerakkan perahu ini kemanapun kau suka sesuai perintah." Jawab Joker memberi penjelasan mengenai bubuk tersebut, tapi Jiraiya tampaknya masih bingung, dahinya semakin berkerut.

"Cara memakainya, tinggal tiupkan atau lemparkan serbuk itu ke kapal ini dan sebutkan nama tempat yang dituju maka kapal ini akan bergerak dengan sendirinya." Sambung Joker menjelaskan cara menggunakan bubuk itu, Jiraiya langsung memberi cengiran lebar pada Joker ketika dia menyadari NPC itu mengetahui isi pikirannya barusan.

"Mari kudemonstrasikan," ucapnya sambil mengambil botol berisi _Magical_ _dust _itu. Joker menebarkan bubuk itu ke atas kapal sambil menyebut nama _Fisherman village_. Seketika _Ghost ship_ yang mereka naiki segera berputar arah dan berjalan sendiri.

"Sekarang aku mengerti cara memakainya, selanjutnya serahkan padaku." Jiraiya mengambil kembali botol tersebut sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi Joker, kenapa kau memberikan benda ini padaku?" tanya Jiraiya yang agak heran juga mengapa Joker memberikan _Magical_ _dust_ itu kepadanya, bukankah akan lebih baik Joker yang memegangnya, karena jujur diakui kalau dirinya begitu ceroboh.

"Tugasku hampir selesai sensei, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian semua." Balas Joker sambil tersenyum tipis pada Jiraiya. Lalu sosok itu pergi menghilang dari hadapan Jiraiya.

_'Dia… Pasti berat baginya menjalani semuanya sendirian seperti ini… ' _Batin Jiraiya yang kembali merasa bersimpatik pada sosok yang bersemayam di dalam Joker itu.

* * *

Siangnya…

.

.

"HOAAAAMZZ… Nyem… Nyem… " Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. Dengan sedikit meregangkan ototnya sebentar pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

"He? Kapalnya jalan?" Naruto yang menyadari kapalnya berjalan segera berlari keluar geladak.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke geladak untuk memastikan, tapi ternyata disana dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan Sasuke. Kontan mata pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung membulat besar. Sambil tertawa lebar, Naruto meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasukeeeeee!" teriaknya langsung berlari menuju keduanya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya membalas teriakannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, ka-kau benar-benar Sasuke? Kau benar-benar sudah bangun? Ayo katakan sesuatu padaku Sasuke!" pemuda itu langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke dan memburunya dengan sederet pertanyaan dengan antusias.

"Jangan berisik, Naruto!" balas Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa sangat senang bisa mendengar suara angkuh Sasuke.

"Hahaha… Kau benar-benar Sasuke yang kukenal! Hahahaha… Aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya!" Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia dan haru, sebuah perasaan yang tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dapat terlihat mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca setelah dia yakin sosok yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Sasuke, teman dekatnya. Dengan bergegas dia berlari lagi menuju ke dalam kapal.

"Hn, si bodoh itu masih tidak berubah juga." Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Kau juga tidak berubah Sasuke." Timpal Sakura setengah terkekeh yang dibalas sebuah dengusan kecil dari Sasuke. _'Syukurlah Sasuke sudah kembali bersama kami.'_ Batin Sakura yang mengucapkan syukur.

.

.

"Teman-teman! Hei, kalian ayo bangun!" Naruto mencoba menyeret Reika dan Asakura tapi kedua pemuda itu masih asik tertidur pulas.

'_Ugh berat sekali! Abis makan Naga kali ini anak dua!'_ batin Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara gak kuat nyeret Reika sama Asakura.

"Argh! KALIAN SEMUA AYO BANGUN!" teriak Naruto sedikit frustasi dan akhirnya dia berteriak pakai toa hasil comotan _random_ untuk membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Berisik Naruto!" sambar Shikamaru yang tampaknya masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Kalian cepat bangun! Sasuke sudah bangun!" kata-kata Naruto barusan sukses membuat para pemain lainnya yang tengah tertidur langsung terbangun dan melotot sambil menatap Naruto.

"APA? BENARKAH ITU?" Ino adalah orang pertama yang berteriak keras dan keluar dari ruangannya, matanya berkilat-kilat mencoba mencari-cari sosok Sasuke.

"Dia sekarang ada di geladak kapal bersama de-" belum selesai Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, Ino dan yang lain segera berhamburan lari keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

WUUUUUSSSSH!

Mereka semua berlarian berlomba untuk mencapai geladak kapal.

.

.

"SASUKEEEE!" mereka semua berteriak secara serempak begitu melihat sosok Sasuke benar-benar sedang berdiri di geladak kapal bersama dengan Sakura. Ino adalah orang yang paling duluan sampai menghambur untuk segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau jahat Sakura! Sasuke sudah sadar kenapa gak bilang-bilang?" gerutunya sedikit protes pada Sakura yang gak bilang ke dia kalau Sasuke sudah sadar. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sasuke saat pemuda itu sadar.

"Aku juga tidak tau, soalnya Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangun dan menghampiriku!" balas Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi kami senang kau sudah sadar Sasuke!" sambar Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Lalu ceritakan pada kamu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Karin dengan antusias.

"Kalian! Sasuke baru sadar, jangan ditanya hal yang macam-macam dulu!" sambar Sakura menyuruh yang lain untuk tidak mengungkit dulu kejadian yang dialami Sasuke, dia yakin saat ini Sasuke pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Semuanya sekarang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindu mereka terhadap satu-satunya teman mereka yang menyebalkan dan berambut pantat ayam. Mereka tertawa dan saling bercanda, Sasuke terlihat juga bahagia dengan senyuman tipisnya yang terlihat tulus. Sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Shun, Shin, Temari serta Shimizu hanya berdiri dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

"Shimizu… Kau tidak kesana menemui Sasuke?" tanya Kuro yang berdiri mendampingi Shimizu dengan perasaan bingung akan sikap Shimizu. Gadis itu adalah gadis selain Sakura yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menemukan Sasuke dan melakukan cara apapun agar bisa menemukannya, tapi sekarang Shimizu malah terdiam dan tak beranjak untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Biarlah Kuro… Aku rasa lebih baik seperti ini saja… " Balas Shimizu sambil menghela napas dan matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Sasuke.

-ooo-

Di sisi lain…

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Joker?" tanya _Queen_ Marie sambil menghampiri Joker yang sedang duduk di sudut jendela dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

Joker tak menjawab pertanyaan dari _Queen_ Marie. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah desahan napasnya yang agak berat. Mata _Aquamarine _miliknya kembali menatap ke kejauhan pada lautan lepas, mata itu seolah menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan nyata yang dapat ditangkap _Queen_ Marie.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan… Mencintai orang yang tak bisa kau raih, pasti sangat sulit." Kata _Queen_ Marie yang sepertinya cukup mengerti perasaan dari jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker itu. Tentu _Queen _Marie juga mengalami perasaan seperti itu terhadap Joker yang asli, karena keduanya harus terpisah.

"Hhh… Aku tidak menyangka kalau harus mendengar perkataan itu dari seorang NPC." Balas Joker sambil sedikit menyeringai dan melirik _Queen_ Marie yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami memang hanya seorang NPC tapi kami juga diprogram untuk dapat merasakan perasaan seperti itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini meskipun kau bukanlah dia." jawab _Queen_ Marie dengan tulus, hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh sosok Joker saat ini. Rupanya NPC ini benar-benar menjaga Joker.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kata Joker yang kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan _Queen_ Marie.

"Tunggu dulu… " Tanpa terduga _Queen _Marie memegang tangan Joker memintanya untuk berhenti sejenak. Joker berhenti dan melirik sesaat ke belakang.

"Bisakah… Bisakah kau mengijinkanku untuk memeluk tubuh itu?" tampak NPC itu sedikit ragu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tau kalau yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Joker yang sebenarnya, tapi dia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu dan ingin memeluknya kembali.

'_Tangannya bergetar… '_ Batin Joker yang menyadari kalau pegangan _Queen_ Marie terhadapnya bergetar.

"With my pleasure… " Balas Joker yang menarik _Queen_ Marie ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan pelan Joker membelai rambut panjang _Queen_ Marie dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari saat itu ada sosok Sakura yang melihatnya. Gadis itu tadinya ingin menemui Joker, memintanya untuk menemui Sasuke, tapi tak terduga dia malah melihat Joker sedang berdua dengan _Queen_ Marie. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan bersandar pada tembok.

'_A-aku ini kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini? Ah, kenapa aku harus menangis?'_ batin Sakura yang sekarang sedang bingung karena dia baru menyadari adanya sebuah perasaan cemburu yang tersemat di dalam hatinya setelah melihat _Queen _Marie dan Joker.

'_Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini,'_ ucap kata hatinya yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah menemukan Joker?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengikutinya untuk mencari Joker.

"Dia tidak ada disini, ayo pergi Naruto!" balas Sakura dengan cepat dan langsung menyeret Naruto untuk mengikutinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Terima kasih," ucap _Queen_ Marie yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Joker. "Meski kau bukanlah dia, tapi aku dapat merasakannya seperti benar-benar memelukku. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _wanderer soul_." Sambung _Queen_ Marie yang kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Joker yang telah meluluskan permintaannya. Padahal saat itu Queen Marie tidak menyadari kalau yang tengah memeluknya barusan memang Joker yang asli.

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup lama sorenya mereka tiba juga di tempat tujuan.

**Fisherman Village…**

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun semua!" Naruto dengan bersemangat segera turun dari kapal dan disusul oleh yang lainnya dari belakang.

"Kalian berpencarlah mencari orang yang bernama Morino. Dia adalah seorang _craftsman _yang dapat membantu kita." Kata Jiraiya menjelaskan sedikit tujuan mereka pergi ke _Fisherman _Village. Yang lain mengangguk cepat dan segera berpencar ke segala penjuru desa nelayan itu.

Disaat mereka semua berpencar Joker hanya menyandarkan diri pada salah satu pohon kelapa yang memang banyak terdapat di desa itu. Dia bersandar sambil memainkan bunga Aster biru yang bisa dikatakan menjadi ciri khasnya. Sakura yang memperhatikan Joker dari kejauhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri NPC yang tampak kesepian itu.

"Joker, daripada kau tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik kau bantu kami!" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan geleng-geleng melihat Joker yang dianggapnya terlalu santai.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Sakura." Joker berkata dengan serius secara tiba-tiba. Dia menatap lurus Sakura dengan tatapan _Aquamarine_-nya. Sakura sempat mengerjap sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kontak mata lebih lama.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Sakura yang pandangannya dialihkannya ke samping Joker.

"Kalau kau harus memilih… Mana yang akan kau pilih, aku… Atau Sasuke?" pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terduga oleh Sakura meluncur mulus dari bibir Joker. NPC dingin dan angkuh itu menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Sakura tampak terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Joker bertanya seperti itu. Terbayang kembali gambaran saat Joker memeluk erat _Queen_ Marie, dan cepat-cepat gadis ini menampar mentalnya untuk segera menepis bayangan itu.

"Kau itu bicara apa coba? Sudah jelas aku akan memilih Sasuke, karena alasanku berada disini untuk mencarinya dan membawanya kembali pulang. Sudahlah Joker lebih baik kau juga ikut membantu yang lain." Balas Sakura sedikit mendengus kecil, lalu menyuruh Joker untuk cepat mencari Morino. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah mereka harus segera cepat pulang dan meninggalkan dunia Neverland. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan berlari kecil menelusuri jalan desa yang kecil untuk kembali melakukan pencariannya.

"Sigh… Sudah kuduga dia memang lupa padaku… " Gumam Joker dengan sebuah desahan lemah dan pelan. Dia tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura barusan. Joker kembali membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan menatap Sakura yang sudah berada di kejauhan. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar sudah jauh dan tidak teraih seperti jarak yang tercipta saat ini, dimana Sakura pergi meninggalkannya.

"Farewell Sakura… " Kata Joker dengan pelan, membisikkan kata-kata perpisahan bagi Sakura diantara hembusan angin. Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang dari sana.

Kemana perginya Joker? Apa dia pergi untuk selamanya? Lalu apakah nanti Sasuke akan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami? Apakah Gaara akan segera bergabung dengan mereka? Dan perahu seperti apa yang nanti akan dibuat Morino?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Masih ada satu chapter tenang dan maap kalau chapter ini pendek anggap aja kayak masa-masa tenang sesaat, setelah itu mungkin full fight. Gaara akan segera bergabung dichapter depan. Di last battle kemungkinan gue masukin semua chara Naruto buat lawan final boss, pemain lawan bakalan lawan Kabuto Cs dan gue bakalan bikin pertarungan yang beda dari yang biasanya sering gue buat. Tears of sky will be the last place to battle with last boss, so prepare it. Dan misteri dibalik Pandora box akan segera terkuak. Buat adegan Joker sama Queen Marie disini sengaja gue kasih hint lagi, soalnya mereka jarang sama-sama, wakaka sumpah galau nulis bagian itu, gue nulis sambil dengerin lagu si Kikyou theme sama Kagome theme ck ck ck. Hubungan dua NPC itu tarik-ulur dan gue belom dapet gambaran gimana, mungkin di Side story gue perjelas lagi.

Gue juga mau umumin tokoh yang muncul di Neverland Side Story salah satunya Anko (waspadalah-waspadalah!). Dan buat para OC lama kemungkinan yang di adegan yang pernah gue kasih itu pasti keluar, jadi mohon tambahan pada keahlian khusus untuk masing-masing OC itu.

Terima kasih kamu ucapkan sebesar-besarnya untuk yang membaca dan memberikan kami dukungan. Kami akan berusaha menamatkan cerita ini, mohon dukungannya.

Ide, Saran dan kritik di terima bisa melalui review ataupun PM. Dan bagi yang mau sharing ide di Neverland Side Story silahkan PM.

Kami harap yang membaca bisa terhibur dengan fic kami yang jauh dari sempurna ini, kami harap yang membaca bisa senang.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	62. Neverland : Prepare for last battle!

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa kadang gak baku.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst.

Pairing : Hint.

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali para OC.

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Please enjoy this chapter and let's go on to journey!

**Neverland**

**Chapter 58**

**(Prepare For Last Battle!)**

**.**

**.**

"Daripada repot kita minta bantuan Idate saja!" usul Nyx kepada yang lain sambil berjalan lebih dulu menuju rumah Idate.

"Yah, kurasa bukan ide yang buruk juga. Siapa tau anak itu mengenal orang yang bernama Morino." Hery ikut menyetujui usulan gadis itu dan bergegas menyusulnya bersama dengan Shina, Yumiko dan Reika.

.

.

"PERMISI! IDATE, APA KAU DI RUMAH?" begitu sampai di depan rumah Idate, Reika langsung teriak-teriak layaknya seorang penyanyi yang gagal konser akibat suara sumbangnya, bahkan Hery dan yang lain harus menjaga jarak satu meter menghindari suara sumbang Reika yang dapat merusak gendang telinga.

"Berisik banget sih lo!" omel Nyx sedikit ketus gara-gara gak kuat mendengar suara 'merdu' Reika.

"Kalau kagak kayak gitu orangnya gak denger!" balas Reika membela diri dan tetep ngotot teriak-teriak gak jelas manggilin Idate.

"Kebiasaan di hutan gitu tuh! Kelakuan kayak Tarzan masuk desa!" sambar Hery penyakit ngeledeknya kumat. Reika cuma memutar kedua bola matanya, heran liat Hery yang lagi kumat penyakit isengnya ledekin orang.

"IDATE, APA KAU DI RUMAH? IDA-" Reika kembali berteriak keras memanggil Idate, tapi belum selesai dia berteriak memanggil Idate keluar tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut sambil menggebrak pintu.

BRAKK!

Terlihat seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 30 tahun-an keluar dari dalam rumah itu sambil menggebrak pintu. Dari wajahnya tampak kalau pria itu sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan Reika.

"Kalian ini berisik!" katanya sambil memasang _deathglare_ pada Reika dan kawan-kawan.

"Gue bilang juga apa! dikasih tau ngeyel sih lo!" bisik Hery nyalahin Reika yang teriak-teriak dengan semangat 45 barusan.

"Err… Ma-maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu! Ka-kami kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan Idate!" sambar Reika dengan cepat sebelum pria di depannya mengamuk.

"Kalian siapanya Idate?" tanya pria itu lagi tanpa mengurangi ekspresi angkernya bikin nyali mereka semua sedikit ciut.

"Ka-kami kenalannya Idate!" jawab Shina dengan cepat dengan sedikit terbata. _'Orang ini menyeramkan sekali!'_ batinnya yang sedikit ngeri melihat wajah pria di depannya ini.

"Ada perlu apa kalian dengan Idate?" tanya pria itu lagi kali ini ekspresinya terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dibanding yang sebelumnya.

"Kami sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuannya untuk membantu kami mencari orang yang bernama Morino." Kali ini giliran Yumiko yang menjawab dengan lancar menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka mencari Idate.

"Morino? Ada perlu apa kalian dengan orang yang bernama Morino itu?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan ekspresi yang terkejut. Yumiko dan yang lain sempat saling pandang seolah mempertanyakan apakah mereka harus bercerita pada orang ini.

"Katakan saja." Kata Hery sambil mengangguk yang setuju untuk menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka mencari Morino.

"Kami mencari seorang _craftsman_ bernama Morino untuk membuatkan kami perahu yang mampu menembus _Tears_ _Of_ _Sky_." Mendengar penjelasan dari Yumiko mata pria itu langsung terbuka lebar, seolah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"_Te_-_Tears_ _of_ _sky_? Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanyanya dengan bingung, kaget dan bercampur takjub.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah? Kami ini sedang menjalankan misi _lost_ _child_ dan kami sudah hampir berhasil. Sekarang kami diharuskan untuk pergi ke _Tears of_ _sky_ sebagai tempat terakhir yang harus kami datangi." Balas Nyx yang merasa heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh pria di depannya ini.

"**Tears** **of** **sky** adalah sebuah tempat di atas langit yang berada tepat di atas kota Neverland. Tidak banyak yang bisa datang kesana, karena butuh perjuangan yang sangat sulit untuk mencapai tempat itu." Kata pria itu yang sepertinya dia juga mengetahui sedikit banyak soal tempat yang bernama _Tears_ _of_ _sky_ itu.

"Jadi paman tau mengenai tempat itu juga?" tanya Reika yang tidak menduga kalau hal ini juga diketahui oleh orang luar (maksudnya selain para pemain yang menjalankan misi).

"Tentu saja! _Tears_ _of_ _sky_ sudah menjadi legenda sendiri bagi para penduduk Neverland. Menurut ceritanya tempat itu muncul setelah ada pemain yang berhasil mengumpulkan 10 _jewel_ dari para _lost_ _child_. Kesepuluh _jewel_ itu melambangkan sifat surga dan bumi, yaitu kepolosan, cinta, kasih sayang, kejeniusan, kesetiaan, kemurtadan, kepercayaan, kedisiplinan, kebaikan dan pembalasan dendam." Pria itu mulai bercerita, Reika dan kawan-kawan tanpa sadar ikut larut mendengar cerita itu dengan serius.

"Yah, katanya kalau berhasil dikumpulkan ke sepuluh _jewel_ itu akan berkumpul di suatu tempat di Neverland dan… " Pria itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

-ooo-

Sedangkan disisi lain di Neverland, tepatnya di dalam sebuah istana yang bernuansa putih tampak Joker sedang terduduk sendirian. Sosok itu duduk sambil menopang dagu, sekilas terlihat seringainya di dalam kegelapan.

"All done," ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Seketika sepuluh _jewel_ itu muncul mengelilingi Joker dan satu-persatu dari _jewel_-_jewel_ itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Istana tempat Joker berada tiba-tiba saja berguncang hebat dan terbentuklah sebuah bangunan lain dan menjulang tinggi sampai mencapai atas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa langit mendadak saja jadi mendung?" tanya Sakura dengan firasat tidak enak sambil melihat ke atas langit. Tak lama hujan besar turun.

"Wah, hujan! Ayo berlindung Hinata!" Naruto disisi lain langsung menyeret Hinata untuk berlindung agar tidak kehujanan, begitu juga dengan pemain lainnya yang segera berhamburan mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba saja hujan? Padahal cuaca tadi cerah sekali!" kata Nyx sambil mengelap dirinya yang sempat kehujanan sedikit tadi. Sekarang dia bersama dengan Yumiko, Shina, Hery dan Reika sedang berteduh di dalam rumah Idate.

"Kurasa sudah dimulai… " Kata pria itu dengan raut wajah serius, entah apa yang dimaksud sudah dimulai itu.

.

.

"_Tears_ _Of_ _Sky_… Joker… " Di luar _Queen_ Marie malah berdiri di tengah hujan dengan memegang payung putihnya sambil memandang ke atas langit yang gelap itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

.

Akhirnya hujan itu berhenti, semua pemain yang tadinya berteduh segera keluar dari tempat perlindungannya.

"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan untuk membantu kalian," ucap pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudnya membantu kami?" tanya Yumiko yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang tiba-tiba saja dikatakan oleh pria itu.

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk bisa pergi ke _Tears of sky_. Kenalkan aku adalah Morino, orang yang kalian cari, senang bertemu dengan kalian hahahah!" ternyata pria itu adalah Morino, NPC yang sedang mereka cari-cari.

"Hah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih!" gerutu Reika yang sedikit kesal karena Morino seperti mengulur waktu mereka.

"Bodoh! Aku sengaja melakukan itu, karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang salah menggunakan kemampuanku! Tapi setelah mendengar cerita kalian, aku yakin untuk membantu kalian. Lagipula aku juga sudah mendengar sedikit cerita mengenai kalian dari Idate, dan yang tadi itu aku hanya mengetes tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya saja," ucapnya sambil menggeplak kepala Reika dengan seenaknya dan menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui kisah mengenai sekelompok pemuda yang berjuang menjalankan misi _lost_ _child_ dari adiknya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu dimana Idate? Kenapa sejak tadi kami tidak melihatnya?" tanya Nyx sambil celingukan mencari sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang rambutnya di ikat kebelakang itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Setelah membantu kalian, dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para ksatria di _Warrior_ _kingdom_. Dia berharap suatu saat dia bisa melindungi desa ini dengan kekuatannya, makanya aku bersyukur dia dipertemukan dengan kalian." Jawabnya menjelaskan keberadaan Idate sekarang yang sudah bergabung untuk menjadi seorang _warrior_, pria itu terlihat tersenyum puas, dia pasti bangga dengan keputusan Idate.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera selesaikan urusan kita." Sambungnya yang kemudian segera berjalan keluar dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

"Hei teman-teman! Kami sudah menemukan Morino!" Reika dari kejauhan sudah meneriaki teman-temannya yang berkumpul di tengah kota.

"Jadi anda yang bernama Morino?" tanya Jiraiya setelah Morino berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

"Benar, aku adalah seorang craftsman master disini. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu kalian." Balas Morino sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada Jiraiya.

"Kami mohon bantuannya. Kami butuh bantuan untuk-" balas Jiraiya ikut sedikit membungkuk memberi salam, dan ketika dia ingin mengatakan tujuannya Morino sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Ah, tidak usah dikatakan. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari anak-anak ini." Sambar Morino cepat sambil menunjuk Reika dan yang lainnya. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke pokok persoalannya saja. Aku akan membuat rancangan untuk kapal-kapal itu, sementara aku minta kalian untuk mengumpulkan material bahan pembuatannya dari hutan yang berada di belakang desa ini." Katanya dengan cepat yang sepertinya tidak ingin menunda-nunda waktu, sebisa mungkin dia ingin mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja paman! Urusan itu serahkan saja pada kami! Paman tinggal katakan bahan-bahan apa saja yang harus kami kumpulkan." Sambar Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

Kemudian Morino menjelaskan bahan-bahan apa saja yang dia butuhkan untuk pembuatan kapal kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Setelah itu Naruto beserta yang lainnya bergegas pergi menuju hutan yang berada di belakang desa. Dan Morino sendiri langsung merancang untuk pembuatan kapal. Tentunya dia juga tidak sendiri dalam mengerjakannya, dia dibantu dengan beberapa orang _craftsman _yang ada di desa itu dan memulai merancang bentuk kapal tersebut. Morino berencana untuk membuat beberapa kapal udara yang nantinya tiap-tiap kapal akan memuat empat orang penumpang dan kapal itu juga dilengkapi dengan alat perang untuk berjaga-jaga dari serangan musuh.

-ooo-

Di hutan…

.

.

Semua para pemain yang sedang mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan kapal langsung melakukan pergerakan. Ada yang memakai kekuatan sihir, ada juga yang lebih mengandalkan senjata masing-masing. Mereka berkerja kurang lebih dari tiga jam sampai hari menjelang sore.

"Walah, kagak terasa udah sore aja!" celetuk Asakura sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Ayo kita angkat batang pohon terakhir ini, dan segera kembali ke desa!" sambar Shiryu menyuruh Asakura untuk cepat membantunya menggotong sebuah batang pohon yang mereka tebang dibantu dengan Taka, Kiba, Neji dan juga Chouji.

Karena hari sudah menjelang sore mereka semua kembali ke desa, karena mereka tidak mau ambil resiko melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di malam hari. Dunia game menjadi lebih berbahaya di malam hari dan tidak ada yang bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka terus melanjutkannya sampai malam, meskipun mereka sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini. Kita akan melanjutkan pekerjaan kita besok pagi-pagi kembali, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok pagi," ucap Morino yang berkumpul bersama dengan para pemain dan para penduduk desa untuk mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka hari esok dan akan segera dilanjutkan besoknya lagi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya!" kata Naruto dan kawan-kawan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua penduduk desa yang sudah mau membantu mereka semua.

.

.

"Eh iya… Apa ada yang menyadari kemana perginya Joker?" celetuk Tenten secara tiba-tiba yang baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia tidak melihat sosok NPC itu.

"Benar juga ya? Dari tadi aku juga tidak melihatnya… " Sambar Kiba ikutan bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang berkeliling atau apa. kalian tau sendiri kalau Joker suka seenaknya. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kapal untuk cepat tidur dan bisa meneruskan pekerjaan kita besok." Kata Asakura sambil angkat bahu cuek, saat ini yang dia pikirkan hanyalah cepat-cepat tidur agar besok staminanya penuh.

"Benar juga, Joker pasti masih ada disekitar sini. Sudahlah ayo teman-teman kita kembali ke kapal!" timpal Ino yang setuju dengan pendapat Asakura.

" … " Sakura terdiam, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, aneh tapi dia merasa kalau NPC itu tidak ada disekitar desa. Dia tau kalau Joker memang suka seenaknya pergi kesana-kemari, tapi untuk kali ini dia merasa kalau NPC itu benar-benar pergi. Sekelebat dia teringat saat Joker menghilang dari sisinya karena kesalahannya. _'Apa dia pergi seperti waktu itu? Apa aku salah bicara padanya… '_ Batin Sakura yang takut kalau kejadian itu kembali terulang lagi.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura? Ayo kembali ke kapal!" Ino berteriak dari atas kapal menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera naik.

"I-iya!" balas Sakura sedikit kaget karena dia tadi sedang melamun. Gadis itu bergegas segera menaiki kapal dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

Malamnya…

.

.

Sakura yang tidak tenang akhirnya tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk dari ruangannya. Gadis ini benar-benar memikirkan Joker yang mendadak menghilang, untuk suatu alasan dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran NPC itu lagi, hal inilah yang membuatnya cemas dan bertanya-tanya, apakah NPC itu sudah meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke… ?" begitu keluar dan menuju geladak kapal dia malah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di geladak sambil memandang keluar. Untuk sesaat Sakura teringat pada Joker yang memang beberapa hari terakhir terlihat lebih sering berada di geladak sambil melamun sendirian. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa sudah selarut ini kau belum tidur Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mendekati Sasuke dan kini dia berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sakura… Apa kau tau jiwa yang berada di dalam diri Joker?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa terduga menanyakan soal jiwa yang berada di tubuh Joker. Pemuda itu berbalik ke samping sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dengan mata _onyx_-nya.

"Tidak… Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tau… " Balas Sakura sambil menggeleng lemah, _'Meskipun aku merasa mengenalnya… '_ Sambungnya di dalam hati.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke tampak serius, dan ada sebuah gurat penasaran tampak di matanya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" sesaat gadis itu terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. dia memang tidak mengetahui jiwa itu milik siapa, hanya saja perasaan dekat dan nyaman selama mereka bertualang bersama membuat Sakura jadi bimbang, dia merasa kenal dengan pemilik jiwa itu tapi dia tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa. "Aku tidak tau Sasuke… " Balasnya yang pada akhirnya gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri, dia kembali menggeleng lemah.

Di lain sisi _Queen _Marie berdiri disebuah pohon tempat Joker sebelumnya berada. Disana dia melihat sebuah bunga _Blue_ Aster yang terjatuh.

"Farewell Joker… " ucap NPC itu sambil mengambil bunga tersebut dan membuangnya ke laut.

* * *

Paginya…

.

.

"YOSH! Hari ini kita harus bersemangat dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kita!" kata Naruto penuh dengan semangat tinggi. Bersama-sama mereka semua mengepalkan tangannya ke atas udara, menunjukkan tekad mereka semua untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kuharap aku belum terlambat untuk membantu," ucap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dan begitu dilihat ternyata sosok itu adalah Gaara.

"GAARAAAA!" mereka semua langsung menghambur memeluk Gaara dan mengerubungi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku senang sekali! Sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul!" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia menangis terharu.

"Kau menjijikan Naruto! Lihat ingusmu itu!" balas Gaara yang berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto darinya. Gaara tentu juga senang bisa melihat kembali teman-temannya dan bergabung bersama, rasanya ini adalah saat-saat yang sudah sangat dia impikan selama tidur panjangnya.

"Hii, Naruto kau jorok!" sambar Temari yang langsung menyingkirkan pemuda itu jauh-jauh dari Gaara.

"Selamat datang Gaara," ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di kejauhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat datang juga Sasuke," balas Gaara sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Sudah-sudah, reuninya nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda." Sambar Jiraiya sambil berjalan turun dari atas geladak. Terlihat Jiraiya ikut tersenyum sedikit.

Mereka semua kembali berkumpul di kota untuk melanjutkan sisa pekerjaan mereka, dan hari ini Morino bersama dengan beberapa _craftsman_ yang lain mulai mengerjakan kapal-kapal yang sudah dirancang sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak menunda waktu lagi semuanya kembali bekerja, ada yang kembali mengumpulkan bahan-bahan di hutan ada juga yang membantu di kota.

-ooo-

Di hutan…

.

.

Sakura bersama para pemain perempuan lainnya sedang mencari sulur-sulur pohon yang kuat, entah untuk apa tapi mereka diminta untuk mencarinya.

"Aw!" Sakura yang saat itu sedang melamun malah salah menarik sulur pohon. Yang dia tarik adalah tanaman rambat berduri, kontan saja gadis itu berteriak ketika duri dari tanaman rambat itu menancap di telapak tangannya.

"Sa-Sakura a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget karena Sakura berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Aduh… Sepertinya aku salah ambil sulur pohon." Jawab Sakura yang meringis kesakitan sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang tertancap duri.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali Sakura! Masa bisa salah ambil sih?" sambar Ino yang geleng-geleng melihat kecerobohan Sakura.

"Kuperhatikan kau seperti tidak konsentrasi… Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Temari yang merasa gadis itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan tadi saja dia melihat Sakura malah bengong dan mengakibatkan tangannya jadi tertusuk duri seperti itu.

"Tidak… Aku hanya bingung kemana perginya Joker… Karena sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir aku bicara dengannya saat sampai di desa, setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi… " Jawab Sakura yang mengakui kalau saat ini dia sedang memikirkan Joker yang mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Hiee… Sakura kau menyukai Joker ya? Kalau begitu Sasuke untukku saja!" celetuk Ino yang menggoda Sakura sambil menyenggol bahu gadis itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Joker! Dan Sasuke, dia itu sahabatku tau!" balas Sakura sambil mendorong Ino pelan.

"Kalau kau mencemaskannya, lebih baik kau cari saja dia. Kurasa dia pasti ada disekitar desa." Sambar Cho menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi mencari Joker daripada terus kepikiran.

"Cari saja Sakura, biar urusan disini kami yang kerjakan." Timpal Magica yang sedikit banyak paham kecemasan Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura langsung saja bergegas pergi dari hutan menuju desa untuk mencari Joker. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bimbang kalau belum bisa menemukan NPC itu.

-ooo-

Sakura akhirnya tiba di desa dan mulai berkeliling untuk mencari Joker. Tetapi aneh, desa itu tidak begitu luas tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Joker. Dia ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan menggunakan seruling yang dia miliki tapi benda itu anehnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Kemana perginya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya… " Gumam Sakura pelan dan mulai cemas, sekarang dia berdiri tepat di tempat terakhir dia berbicara pada Joker.

'_Ini kan… '_ Sakura melihat setangkai bunga yang sudah kering tergeletak di bawah pohon kelapa itu. Gadis itu mengambil dan mengamati bunga itu.

"Apa kau sedang mencari Joker Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang gadis itu membuat Sakura sontak terkejut dan segera berbalik ke arah Jiraiya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi Sakura, dia sudah pergi… " Kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

'_Apa? Jadi Joker sudah pergi? Tapi kenapa?'_ batin Sakura yang setengah tidak percaya, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Joker pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Jadi sensei sudah tau kalau Joker pergi?" tanya Sakura yang kaget karena Jiraiya mengetahui kepergian Joker.

"Iya, dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan pergi setelah misi _lost child_ terakhir selesai." Jawab Jiraiya yang menjelaskan kalau sebelumnya Joker memang sudah mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan pergi setelah misi _lost_ _child _terakhir selesai.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran dan ada perasaan tidak rela karena dtinggalkan begitu saja.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuknya Sakura." Balas Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan Sakura _'Yah, pasti dia sendiri berat mengatakannya padamu,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang mengerti kenapa Joker pergi tanpa pamit pada Sakura. "Sudahlah Sakura, dia pasti baik-baik saja saat ini, kau tidak usah memikirkannya lagi." Sambung Jiraiya meminta gadis itu untuk tidak terlalu berpikir mengenai kepergian Joker. Setelah mengatakan itu Jiraiya kembali bergabung untuk membantu Morino sedangkan Sakura terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa… ?" gumam Sakura berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh. _'Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Ada yang sakit di dalam sini, rasanya seperti tersayat… Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini… '_ Gadis itu menangis sambil menahan batinnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan merasa kehilangan seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Sorenya…

.

.

"Uwahh kapalnya sudah jadi!" seru Naruto dengan girang begitu melihat kapal-kapal yang dibuat Morino sudah jadi semuanya.

Kapal-kapal yang dibuat Morino di-_design _khusus untuk terbang, disisi kapalnya memliki sayap (kayak kapal luffy yang ada sayap waktu naik air terjun) dan di belakangnya ada baling-baling, sisanya kapal itu bentuknya biasa saja. Tak lupa ada mesin tornado angin tambahan untuk mempercepat laju kapal itu dan memiliki kemudi seperti pada motor.

"Kita istirahat untuk hari ini." Kata Jiraiya yang memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita langsung jalan saja sensei!" sambar Naruto yang udah gak sabaran pengen segera pergi ke tempat yang namanya _Tears_ _of_ _sky_ itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto! Ingat kita tidak boleh gagal dan gegabah!" sambar Shin geleng-geleng melihat Naruto yang selalu saja napsuan tanpa memikirkan lebih dahulu.

"Shin benar, lagipula kita harus mendengar cerita Gaara dan Sasuke bukan?" timpal Jiraiya sambil melirik kedua pemuda itu, dia merasa ini sudah saatnya mendengar cerita dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Ayo kita kembali ke kapal!" dengus Naruto yang kemudian dia bergegas pergi duluan naik ke kapal.

"Dia pasti tidak sabaran mau mendengar cerita Gaara dan Sasuke, dasar Naruto!" gumam Shin yang sudah bisa menduga kenapa Naruto naik ke kapal begitu terburu-buru.

* * *

Di kapal...

.

.

Semua pemain sekarang sedang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Gaara dan Sasuke mengenai kebenaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua selama ini.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah pada kami semua yang kalian alami dan ketahui," ucap Jiraiya yang langsung meminta Gaara dan Sasuke untuk segera bercerita.

"Mulai dari kau Sasuke, kau kan yang menghilang duluan." Reika menunjuk Sasuke untuk bercerita duluan, dia memang penasaran sekali kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan, setelah seratus kartu itu terkumpul tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik ke dalam Neverland." Jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya juga kesulitan untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa tertarik ke dalam.

"Aku juga sama dengan Sasuke, niatku tadinya untuk menyelidiki hilangnya Sasuke, tapi seperti yang kalian tau, aku ikut tertarik ke dalam." Gaara ikut menimpali kalau nasibnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa selama perjalanan kalian bersama Joker, kalian mendapatkan sesuatu atau mengetahui sesuatu yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Karena sejauh ini kami belum mendapat petunjuk sama sekali." Tanya Sakura langsung menanyakan mengenai serentetan kejadian di Neverland.

"Kejadian ini pasti berhubungan dengan tragedi di sekolah Otogakure bukan?" sambar Shikamaru yang tau-tau membahas mengenai kejadian kebakaran di Otogakure.

"Kenapa jadi bahas Otogakure? Kita kan sedang membahas Neverland, kau ini aneh sekali." Kata Naruto yang heran kenapa omongan Shikamaru melenceng jauh dari Neverland ke Otogakure.

"Jadi kau belum menyadarinya?" timpal Shun yang sepertinya dia juga mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang malah jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Ah, kau ini payah sekali Naruto!" Shikamaru geleng-geleng saja melihat Naruto yang terheran-heran sambil memasang wajah bodohnya itu.

"NPC _lost_ _child _yang kita temui itu adalah anak-anak yang menjadi korban pada kasus kebakaran itu! Kau ini tidak pernah baca koran ya? Awalnya kukira hanya kebetulan saja, tapi setelah diperhatikan mereka memang anak-anak yang sama yang menjadi korban pada kebakaran di Otogakure." sambar Neji yang ternyata diam-diam mengetahuinya juga. Dia memang pernah melihat beritanya di televisi dan koran.

"Coba ingat-ingat, Deidara dan Itachi! Mereka sama-sama pindahan ke Otogakure dan masuk kelas khusus teknik program kan?" kata Shikamaru mengingatkan Naruto lagi pada Deidara dan Itachi yang memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama murid Otogakure dan berada di kelas yang sama.

"Pembunuhan... Saat Itachi ditemukan terdapat luka memar dan luka tusukan ditubuhnya, kemungkinan dia sudah meninggal sesaat sebelum terjadinya kebakaran. Aku menyelidikinya secara diam-diam, dan ternyata yang mengalami hal seperti Itachi hanyalah anak-anak yang tergabung dalam sebuah _project_ saat pembuatan Neverland yang saat itu masih berupa _game_ biasa." Kata Sasuke menguak adanya kasus pembunuhan yang sebenarnya terjadi di Otogakure. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kemungkinan terjadi pembunuhan di dalam kasus kebakaran itu, atau jangan-jangan kasus kebakaran itu dibuat dengan sengaja untuk menutupi kasus yang sebenarnya." Sambar Gaara yang menganggap kasus kebakaran itu adalah kamuflase semata.

"Semua kondisi anak-anak yang bergabung dalam _project_ itu benar-benar mengenaskan, tapi pihak kepolisian menganggapnya sebagai luka akibat reruntuhan dan luka bakar." Sambung Sasuke dengan geram mengingat kalau pihak polisi seperti menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Saat itu hanya ada satu korban selamat dari kejadian itu... Untuk suatu alasan anak itu berada dalam kondisi koma... " Kali ini giliran Jiraiya yang angkat bicara, dia memang sudah tau kejadian ini saat dia melihat reruntuhan yang seperti _bug_ itu.

"Anak itu adalah... Sasori." Kata Gaara melanjutkan, memberitahu kalau anak yang selamat itu adalah Sasori.

"Jadi semua anak yang terlibat dalam pengembangan _game_ Neverland itu terbunuh? Lalu apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kabuto? Dan apa hubungannya dengan jiwa yang ada di dalam tubuh Joker?" kali ini giliran Shina yang bertanya bingung, masih ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa dia mengerti.

"Ada kemungkinan jiwa yang ada di dalam tubuh Joker itu adalah jiwa milik Sasori yang terperangkap... Mungkin pelaku dari kejadian itu adalah Kabuto dan dia ingin membunuh Sasori agar tidak ada saksi mata." Jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rei dan Pandora box?" tanya Shin yang sedikit bingung kenapa Rei juga turut di incar Kabuto. Seperti yang mereka ketahui, Kabuto juga bernapsu ingin membunuh Rei.

"Pandora box mungkin berisi serangkaian peristiwa naas itu dan Rei... Sepertinya Sasori sempat berkomunikasi dengan Rei pada saat kejadian dan memberitahu peristiwa yang dia alami, bagaimana kejadian keduanya bisa saling berinteraksi aku juga belum mengetahuinya." Jawab Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menduga bagaimana caranya Rei juga bisa mengetahui isi Pandora box.

"Tapi kenapa jiwa Sasori ada di dalam tubuh Joker? Dan kenapa dia menarik kita semua kemari?" tanya Naruto yang masih terheran-heran, mungkin yang lainnya juga merasa bingung kenapa mereka semua tertarik ke dalam dunia _game_.

"Sasori mungkin ingin mendapatkan Pandora box atau bisa juga dia ingin memberitahu semua orang mengenai kejadian itu lewat Pandora box. Makanya Kabuto juga mengincar Pandora box itu bukan?" sambar Shikamaru yang menduga kalau jiwa itu ingin membongkar kasus pembunuhan pada kejadian kebakaran itu.

"Sasori... ?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba kembali teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau itu kenapa bersikap aneh begitu? Kau tidak ingat Sasori? Dia itu teman kecilmu dulu kan, Sakura!" sambar Ino yang merasa aneh melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti lupa pada Sasori.

"Sasori... " Sakura bergumam pelan sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Gadis itu sekarang berusaha sekuat tenaga untukmengingat-ngingat kenangan masa lalunya. Sekilas dia dapat menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu mendampinginya.

"Sekarang... Sekarang aku baru ingat," ucap Sakura yang perlahan mendapat gambaran kalau sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu menjadi teman mainnya adalah Sasori. Yang selalu tersenyum padanya, menjaganya, bahkan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura saat musim semi. Tapi Sasori tidak pernah menepati janjinya, hal itu membuat Sakura sangat _down_. Otaknya menekan memori yang dia miliki bersama Sasori dan efek penekanan itu menyebabkan Sakura memaksa otaknya untuk melupakan Sasori (kalau gak salah ini disebut represi dimana seseorang melakukan penekanan otak untuk memaksa otaknya melupakan sebuah kejadian yang tidak dia inginkan).

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Temari yang mengernyit heran melihat Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kembali keruanganku saja. Permisi semuanya," ucap Sakura yang memilih untuk pergi duluan ke kamarnya. Nada suaranya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu dibatinnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Lagipula kita sudah mengerti kondisi yang terjadi di Neverland dan siapa jiwa itu, selamat malam semuanya." Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan dan beristirahat. Yang lainnya juga memutuskan hal yang sama seperti Jiraiya.

Sakura terdiam di dalam ruangannya sambil merenungi diri sendiri dan berpikir kenapa dia bisa melupakan Sasori, kenapa dia bisa tidak menyadarinya. Selama ini yang selalu bersamanya adalah Sasori, dan dia masih belum berubah, dia selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Sakura melihat keluar jendela dimana bulan memantulkan keindahannya di atas permukaan air laut yang secara samar dapat terlihat oleh Sakura. Disaat yang bersamaan, Joker yang berada jauh darinya sedang menatap ke arah luar, dimana hanya ada kegelapan yang mewarnai langit di tempatnya.

_Moshimo hitotsu dake_  
_Tatta hitotsu dake_  
_Kanaerareru nara_  
_Nani wo inoru kana_

_(Di tempat yang terpisah keduanya sama-sama menatap bulan yang sama dan langit yang sama sambil mengingat wajah masing-masing dan berkata "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu")._

_Ima doko ni iru no?_  
_Ima dare to iru no?_  
_Aoi sora miage_  
_Sotto toikakeru_

_(gadis bersurai pink itu tampak menghela napas sambil berkata "Dimana kau sekarang Sasori?")._

_WITH YOU_  
_Sugu soba ni ita koro no_  
_Kimi ga inai_  
_WITH YOU_  
_Hanaretemo_  
_Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni_

_(Sakura teringat akan janji yang mereka berdua buat, kalau suatu saat mereka terpisah apapun yang terjadi mereka harus bertemu kembali di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di bukit belakang sekolah, mengingat janji itu membuat Sakura merasa miris karena Sasori yang pergi tak kunjung kembali)._

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru_  
_Soba no nukumori ni ha mou kanawanai kara_  
_Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta_  
_Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_(Keduanya kembali terlihat sama-sama menghela napas berat dan saling berharap kalau ucapannya dapat terbawa angin dan tersampaikan)._

_Kitto sono mirai_  
_Boku ha mo inai_  
_Sore dake no koto ni_  
_Yatto kidzuita yo_

_(Sasori yang saat itu berada di dalam tubuh Joker teringat pada Sakura yang menangisi Sasuke dan dia benar-benar merasa sudah terlupakan oleh gadis itu)._

_FOR ME_  
_Mayotteta_  
_Boku no se wo oshite kureta_  
_FOR ME_  
_Hohoemi ni kakushiteita_  
_Kanashigaru hitomi_

_(Sakura kembali teringat akan sikap-sikap Joker selama ini, dimana diam-diam sosok itu selalu berusaha melindunginya dan menyembunyikan penderitaannya selama ini)._

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru_  
_Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaiteita_  
_Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai_  
_Semete kono inori dake ha kimi ni todoku you ni_

_(Sakura bergumam pelan sambil bertanya "Apakah kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Sasori?")._

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite_  
_Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara_

_(Disisi lain Sasori juga menggumamkan sesuatu "Aku tidak pernah berubah padamu Sakura, selamanya akan kutunggu meskipun kau sudah melupakanku")._

_Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni_  
_Mabushii omoide no hikari wo utsushite_  
_Setsunai tameiki de iro azayaka ni_  
_Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure_

_("Mari bertemu lagi di pohon Sakura itu", ucap keduanya secara bersamaan)._

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru_  
_Soba no nukumori ni ha mou kanawanai kara_  
_Sayonara ha mirai no tame ni aru kara_  
_Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_("Farewell... " Keduanya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahaan dari kejauhan)._

_Song title : Sayonara ha ashita no tame ni (Inuyasha original OST)._

_By : Tackey and Tsubasa._

Bagaimana kelanjutan perjalanan mereka? Lalu tempat seperti apa Tears of sky itu? Hint alert akan terkuak semua isi Pandora box dan Joker will be the final boss battle.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Thanks buat yang mengikuti cerita ini dan sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, kami benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. Semoga cerita ini menjelaskan sebagian besar kejadian di Neverland. Yang nebak Sasori adalah jiwa di dalam tubuh Joker selamat ya! Gue udah kasih hint kan mengenai anak dari Suna.

Untuk polingnya ayo-ayo masih berlanjut kok! Wah SasuHina? Bingung juga nih, dari awal kagak ada hint SasuHina soalnya. Ah, untuk Safira panggil gue Riku aja dan Yuki buat kembaran gue. Kami berdua bergender cowok, jangan panggil mas dong, nanti dikira ikan mas lagi, FB ada sih tapi kalau mau tanya lewat PM aja ya. Ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa banyak yang tidak menyukai pairing NaruSaku? Just wondered.

Apa ada yang punya ide untuk lagu opening/ending di Neverland Side Story? Ah, ya semoga adegan terakhir dichapter ini berkenan hehehe, gue lagi kesambet jadi sempet-sempetnya bikin adegan kayak gitu, semog berkenan buat yang baca.

Satu misteri terkuak lagi, hampir semuanya udah terkuak sih mengenai kejadian beruntun di Otogakure pada saat pembuatan game. Dan anggaplah si Sasori ini kayak seekor roh gentayangan yang nyungsep di Neverland dan berhasrat untuk membongkar kejahatan Kabuto lewat game (Pandora box yang emang cuma ada di misi si Joker). Dan Kabuto ingin membunuhnya supaya gak ada saksi mata, kalau pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah dia dan alasan mengenai kenapa dia membunuh mereka akan dijelaskan nanti.

Sara, ide, kritik, atau mau tanya-tanya seperti biasa bisa lewat review atau PM langsung. Flame? we accept that asal sesuai konten dan tata peraturan lalu-lintas yang udah sering gue tulis. Gue gak mau meladeni flame-flame melenceng, bisa-bisa otak gue ikutan melenceng entar. Dan satu lagi, kalo gue hapus jangan nyepam, keluhan anda berlanjut? PM gue.

Dan ini adalah translate dari lirik lagu di atas :

If only one  
Just one wish  
Could come true  
What would you wish for?

Where are you now?  
Who are you with now?  
I look up at the blue sky  
And ask softly

With you  
You, who were always right by my side  
Are now gone  
With you  
Although you promised not to change  
Even if we are separated

If we become memories  
Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me  
So a pained sigh escapes my lips abruptly  
May it soar far away and reach you

For sure  
In your future  
There is no longer a place for me  
I've finally realised that

For me  
When I hesitated  
You gave me a push  
For me  
With your sorrowful eyes  
Hidden behind your smile

If it comes to goodbye for us  
I murmured that I want you by my side  
I can't describe this desolate feeling  
Let this prayer, at least, reach you

I speak my endless feelings to the heavens  
Even if I'm all alone, I can keep going

Just like on that day, the cherry blossoms flutter  
Reflecting the light of glowing memories  
Please send all of this feeling in brilliant colours  
Soaring upon my agonised sigh to reach you

If we become memories  
Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me  
Farewell is for the sake of the future  
So may it soar far and wide, and reach you


	63. Neverland : Towards The End

Warning : T rate semi M (for complex themes), chara death, ada OC, bahasa labil.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pair : Still hint (next story baru bikin pair mungkin).

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Kami ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini, meskipun masih jauh dari kata sempurna dan tidak sehebat karya-karya author senior yang lain tapi kami berharap cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian yang merindukan petualangan dan fantasy.

Please enjoy this chapter, let's go on to journey!

**Neverland **

**Chapter 59**

**(Towards The End)**

**.**

**.**

Paginya semua para pemain sudah berkumpul di pinggir pantai desa dengan kapal-kapal yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mereka.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk berangkat! Bersiaplah teman-teman!" kata Naruto yang menyemangati teman-temannya.

"YAA!" balas teman-temannya yang lain tidak kalah bersemangat dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami hanya akan mengantar sampai disini saja." Kata _Queen_ Marie yang berdiri bersama dengan NPC lainnya tidak ikut bersama dengan para pemain.

"Lho, kenapa begitu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yumiko yang tadinya sudah naik ke atas kapal langsung buru-buru turun menghampiri _Queen_ Marie. Begitu juga dengan Cho, Shun, Shina, Shimizu ikut turun dan menghampiri NPC mereka masing-masing.

"Ini adalah pertarungan kalian, dan kalian harus bisa melakukannya dengan kekuatan kalian sendiri." Jawab Kisa yang menyuruh mereka semua bertarung dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka.

"Kami hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Timpal Arkhan sambil tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"HUWAAA!" Yumiko langsung saja menghambur untuk memeluk _Queen _Marie, meskipun perjalanannya bersama NPC itu tidak begitu lama tapi dia sangat menyayangi _Queen_ Marie yang bagaikan seorang kakak perempuan untuknya.

"Jangan menangis Yumiko. Oh, ya aku ada saran untukmu, bagaimana sekali-kali kau melepaskan ikatan rambutmu! Kau pasti akan cantik sekali." Balas _Queen _Marie sambil memainkan ikatan rambut Yumiko dan tersenyum manis.

'_True She is… '_ Batin Reika sambil membayangkan Yumiko yang rambutnya dilepas membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Kisa… " Kata Shina sambil sedikit tertunduk di depan Kisa.

"Aku juga akan merindukan Shina. Berjuanglah Shina." Balas Kisa yang memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada gadis itu.

"Kuro… Terima kasih untuk selama ini," ucap Shimizu sambil membungkuk pada Kuro mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada NPC itu. Kuro tidak menjawab, dia hanya membalasnya dengan membungkuk hormat.

"CHOO!" Kaze malah sudah memeluk-meluk Cho dengan erat sambil nangis-nangis lebay.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" balas Cho yang malah melempar Kaze, membuat NPC yang mirip ninja itu mental sampai menabrak pohon kelapa.

BRUKH!

Sebuah kelapa tepat terjatuh di atas kepala Kaze, membuat sang NPC pingsan seketika. Lalu tiba-tiba...

Blugh!

Tanpa terduga gadis manis itu langsung memeluk Kaze, dia pasti akan merindukan NPC yang satu ini, dengan segala sikap seriusnya maupun sikap ajaibnya.

"Jadilah kuat Cho… " Kata Kaze yang langsung sadar dari pingsannya dan menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu.

Disisi lain Shun dan Arkhan tidak banyak bicara. Keduanya saling terdiam saja, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam diam.

"Ayo teman-teman kita pergi!" kata Naruto menyuruh teman-temannya untuk bergegas, karena inilah hari yang selama ini mereka tunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana mereka bersama-sama akan pulang kembali ke Konoha. Yumiko, Cho, Shun, Shimizu dan Shina segera menaiki kapal masing-masing yang sudah terbagi-bagi.

"Semoga kalian beruntung!" kata _Queen _Marie sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" balas Sakura dan yang lain membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Nah, semuanya Ayo kita berangkat!" dalam hitungan ketiga secara bersamaan, kapal-kapal itu mulai lepas landas dan mengudara menuju _Tears of sky_.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya… " Gumam _Queen _Marie sambil menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang mulai terbang dari kejauhan.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Kaze yang tampaknya sudah mulai bosan hanya berdiri saja disana.

"Kita harus menunggu mereka disana. Aku yakin mereka pasti berhasil." Balas _Queen _Marie yang sangat yakin kalau Sakura dan teman-temannya akan berhasil. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura dan yang lainnya disebuah tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir Sakura nantinya.

"Ayo pergi." Balas Kuro yang langsung menghilang dari sana. Akhirnya satu-persatu dari NPC itu mulai menghilang dari tempatnya.

* * *

Mereka terbang menuju _Tears of sky_ dengan masing-masing kapal yang menampung empat orang, kapal dengan bendera merah ditumpangi oleh Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara. Kapal dengan bendera biru ditumpangi oleh Jiraiya, Shun, Shin dan Hery. Kapal dengan bendera kuning ditumpangi oleh Nyx, Ino, Temari dan Sai. Kapal dengan bendera hijau ditumpangi oleh Kiba, Asakura, Shiryu dan Cho. Kapal dengan bendera ungu ditumpangi oleh Neji, Hinata, Shouta dan Konohamaru. Kapal berwarna merah muda dinaiki oleh Tenten, Magica, Shimizu dan Taka. Kapal dengan bendera _orange_ dinaiki oleh Shikamaru, Yumiko, Shina dan Reika. Kapal dengan bendera putih dinaiki oleh Chouji, Jirobou, Tayuya, Kidomaru dan Yoko. Suigetsu, Karin, Sakon dan Ukon menaiki kapal yang terakhir dengan bendera biru muda.

Kapal-kapal itu bergerak perlahan menuju tujuan mereka, dan dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat cahaya aura (cahaya dengan beragam warna) yang begitu besar berada di atas langit.

"Cahaya apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk cahaya besar itu yang kelihatannya seperti _portal _dimensi.

"Itu adalah _Tears of sky_… " Balas Gaara yang mengatakan kalau cahaya itu adalah _Tears of sky _dan mereka harus masuk kesana.

"Naruto! Arahkan kemudinya menuju cahaya itu!" kata Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mengemudikan kapal mereka untuk masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Beres!" balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Begitu melihat kapal Naruto terbang menuju cahaya itu, kapal-kapal lainnya segera mengikutinya. Akan tetapi terjadi hal di luar dugaan, karena dari suatu arah muncul bola api yang menuju ke arah kapal-kapal mereka.

"Naruto awas, ada bola api!" Sakura memperingati Naruto untuk menghindari bola api yang datang melesat ke arah mereka semua. Dengan cepat Naruto menghindari bola api yang datang itu.

"Sial! Kenapa bisa muncul bola api?" desis Naruto yang heran kenapa bisa muncul bola api yang sepertinya memang sengaja diarahkan kepada mereka semua.

"Hati-hati Naruto! Bola-bola api itu datang lagi!" teriak Jiraiya yang kapalnya terbang di sebelah Naruto dan kembali memperingati Naruto sambil menunjuk beberapa bola api yang cukup besar datang melesat ke arah mereka semua.

"Sepertinya bola-bola api itu sengaja menghadang kita agar tidak pernah sampai ke _Tears of sky_… " Kata Hery yang merasa bola api itu memang sengaja diarahkan kepada mereka agar tidak bisa mencapai _Tears of sky_.

"Li-lihat disana!" Konohamaru menunjuk beberapa ekor _dragon_ yang bermunculan dari arah samping, dan _dragon_-_dragon_ itu semakin lama semakin banyak. Dan salah satu dari _dragon_-_dragon _itu menembakkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi bola-bola api ini berasal dari Naga-naga itu? Tapi kenapa mereka menyerang kita semua?" Sakura bertanya bingung tidak mengerti kenapa Naga-naga itu menyerang mereka tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Lihat yang muncul itu!" Reika menunjuk sebuah kapal besar yang muncul di tengah-tengah para Naga itu, sepertinya kapal itu juga dirancang khusus.

"Kalian berhenti sampai disini! Jangan pergi ke _Tears_ _of_ _sky_!" teriak seseorang dari kapal itu yang ternyata adalah Kurenai. Dia datang bersama dengan ke empat rekannya yang lain untuk memperingati Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk tidak meneruskan niat mereka yang ingin pergi ke _Tears_ _of_ _sky_. Disana juga ada Kimimaru yang bergabung bersama mereka.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus pelan. Sudah jelas dari reaksinya Sasuke pasti menolak perintah itu.

"Kami sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini dan kami tidak akan berhenti!" balas Naruto yang tentu saja tidak akan menghentikan niatnya itu. Mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi setelah bersusah-payah mereka berhasil sampai diakhir.

"CUKUP SAMPAI DISINI PERJALANAN KALIAN! KARENA KALIAN AKAN KUHABISI DISINI!" mendadak muncul Kabuto yang menghalangi jalan menuju cahaya itu. dia berdiri di atas kepala seekor ular hitam raksasa yang melayang di udara.

"Sudah kuduga dia pasti tidak akan melepaskan kita dengan mudah!" desis Shun yang agaknya sudah mulai emosi dengan kelakuan Kabuto yang terus saja mengincar mereka.

SYUUUUT!

Kabuto dengan cepat melesat dengan ular raksasa itu menyerang kapal-kapal yang dinaiki para pemain.

"Menghindar!" teriak Karin menyuruh Suigetsu untuk segera menghindar, tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan kemudi sehingga mereka sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

SREEEET!

Sebuah akar pohon melilit baling-baling kapal yang dinaiki Tenten, Shimizu, Taka dan Magica sehingga membuat kapal mereka oleng.

"KYAA!" teriak ketiga gadis itu yang terkejut mendadak kapal mereka berhenti dan terangkat.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Taka yang sedang mengendalikan kapalnya sambil melirik ke belakang. "Tenten, gantikan aku!" kata pemuda itu meminta Tenten untuk mengambil alih kemudi, sedangkan dia berjalan ke belakang berusaha untuk memutuskan akar-akar yang mengikat baling-baling kapal.

"Heyaah!" Taka berusaha memutuskan akar itu dengan pedang miliknya.

_Dor… Dor… Dor…_

Disisi lain Yoko yang kapalnya mendekati kapal yang dinaiki Taka Cs membantunya dari jauh dengan menembaki sulur-sulur akar itu dengan peluru apinya. Dan akar pohon yang melilit itu akhirnya bisa terlepas.

"Sialan! Minggir kau Kabuto!" kata Naruto yang kesal karena Kabuto terus saja menghalangi mereka.

"Percuma saja kau menghalangi kami Kabuto! Kami sudah tau kejahatanmu!" sambar Jiraiya yang mengatakan kalau mereka semua sudah tau kartu kejahatan Kabuto, dan hal itu membuat Kabuto berdecak kesal.

"Diam saja kau!" decak Kabuto sambil menghardik Jiraiya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu begitu kesal dan marah.

.

.

_Zreeeet… Zreeeet…_

Akar-akar itu kembali menjalar dan kali ini giliran kapal Asakura Cs dan Neji Cs yang terlilit.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau Yamato-sensei merepotkan?" kata Kiba yang tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cakar-cakar panjang. "Demon Slash!" pemuda itu langsung mencabik-cabik akar-akar itu dengan cakarnya.

"Kalau begini lebih baik kita serang balik!" kata Reika yang langsung melompat ke kapal Neji dan dari situ dia melompat ke akar pohon yang melilit kapal Neji tersebut, kemudian pemuda itu berlari di atas akar itu menuju kapal yang dinaiki para _execute staff_.

"RAGE!" pemuda itu sambil berlari mengeluarkan jurus _Rage_. Seketika tubuh pemuda itu seperti diliputi api yang kemudian menghilang.

"Apa dia mau menyerang kita sendirian?" tampak Anko tidak percaya yang melihat Reika sekarang berlari sedang menuju kapal mereka.

"Otaknya sudah tidak waras." Balas Asuma yang juga terkejut tidak menyangka kalau Reika akan senekad itu mau menyerang sendirian.

"Rasakan ini!" kata Reika yang langsung melompat ke kapal milik _execute staff_ dan mengayunkan dua senjatanya ke arah Kakashi yang memang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan jangkauan Reika.

Pemuda itu menyerang Kakashi tetapi Kakashi lebih cepat merunduk dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah Reika, tapi tendangan itu dapat dihindari Reika yang melompat ke belakang. Kakashi langsung mengejar pemuda itu dan sekarang keduanya berdiri di atas akar yang terhubung antara kapal _execute_ _staff_ dengan kapal Neji.

Anko tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan dua buah goloknya yang bisa dia kendalikan dengan benang dan melemparnya ke arah Reika. Reika melompat beberapa kali ke belakang sampai pada akhirnya dia melompat ke atas kapal yang dinaiki Neji Cs.

"Nyx gantikan aku!" kata Sai yang meminta Nyx untuk memegang kemudi menggantikannya.

"Kau mau apa Sai?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Painting!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, pemuda itu segera menggambar seekor burung raksasa, kemudian dia melompat naik ke atasnya. Sai segera melesat terbang mendekati ular raksasa milik Kabuto yang masih menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Dark Rain Shoots!" Sai menembakkan anak panah hitam ke arah ular raksasa itu sambil terbang mengitarinya.

Ular besar itu langsung melesat cepat menerjang Sai. Untungnya Sai bisa mengelak dari terjangan ular itu, terlambat sedikit saja mungkin dia terkena hantaman dari ular itu.

"Kita juga jangan diam saja! Ayo bantu Sai!" kata Shin yang akhirnya mendekatkan kapal mereka ke arah ular tersebut.

"Lighting Field! Thunder Rain!" Hery mengeluarkan jurus berelemen petir yang lumayan berimbas pada pergerakan ular besar itu yang jadi melambat. Tubuh ular itu terlihat dialiri listrik dari serangan Hery.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Kabuto yang kesal karena pergerakannya jadi melamban.

"Bagus! Ini kesempatan kita untuk masuk ke cahaya itu!" kata Gaara menyuruh Naruto untuk mengemudikan kapalnya dengan cepat ke arah kapal itu sebelum gerakan Kabuto kembali normal. Gaara juga memberikan tanda pada kapal-kapal yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu!" kata Kabuto yang sepertinya masih belum mau melepaskan Sakura dan kawan-kawan. "White Feathers Wind!" dari atas ular raksasa itu Kabuto mengeluarkan jurus **White feathers wind**, yaitu jurus dimana dia akan memanggil ratusan bulu sayap putih yang akan menerjang musuh-musuhnya dengan kekuatan angin.

"Ahhh!" Sakura beserta yang lainnya menjadi kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kapal mereka karena adanya kekuatan angin yang mendorong mereka ke belakang.

"Kurang ajar! Kita terdorong ke belakang!" desis Asakura dengan kesal sambil berusaha menggerakkan kemudi kapalnya dengan susah-payah agar bisa maju ke depan.

"Cih kalau terus begini kita tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kesana!" kata Suigetsu yang juga ikutan emosi, andai saja dia bisa melakukan serangan untuk mengantisipasi jurus Kabuto, sayang sekali dia seorang _melee fighter_.

"Grim Reaper keluarlah!" Shiryu memanggil _guardian Grim reaper_ miliknya. "Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melenyapkan jurus ini!" perintahnya meminta sang _guardian _untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Black Hole!" _guardian_ itu mengeluarkan jurus **Black Hole**, dimana bila jurus ini digunakan akan terbuka lubang hitam tepat di atas musuh dan jurus ini akan menyerap kekuatan musuh yang dikeluarkannya ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Shiryu!" kata Cho sambil memberikan tos pada pemuda itu.

.

.

_Sinnng… Sinnng… Sinnng…_

Tapi serangan bukan hanya berasal dari Kabuto saja, karena Naga-naga terbang itu masih saja menembakkan mereka dengan bola-bola apinya, membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tetap saja kesulitan.

"Argh! Naga-naga itu sangat merepotkan!" desis Shikamaru sambil mengemudikan kapalnya dengan lincah dan menghindari dari serangan-serangan itu.

"KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA?" dari kejauhan muncul Tifa dengan pasukan _underground elite _ninja miliknya, dan bukan hanya dia saja, ternyata ada Ishido dan juga Idate yang muncul bersama Tifa. Tifa terbang dengan menggunakan Naga terbang juga, dan dia terbang menuju kapal-kapal para pemain bersama dengan Ishido dan Idate.

"Ka-kalian?" Sakura nyaris tidak percaya melihat kedatangan Tifa yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya, terlebih lagi dia datang tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dengan Ishido dan Idate.

"Kami datang untuk membantu kalian sekaligus membalas perbuatan mereka!" kata Ishido sambil menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang bukan hanya sekedar membantu Sakura dan kawan-kawan saja tapi juga untuk memberi pelajaran.

"Mereka datang menyerang Warrior _Kingdom _dan menyebabkan kerusuhan disana, banyak para ksatria yang terluka dan tewas akibat perbuatan mereka. Setelah itu mereka juga mencuri Naga-naga itu dengan paksa! Perbuatan mereka harus dibalas!" kata Idate dengan berapi-api dan bertekad untuk membalas semua perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Kabuto.

"Serahkan Naga-naga itu pada kami! Kalian fokus saja untuk pergi masuk ke dalam cahaya itu. Ayo teman-teman!" kata Tifa yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan membantu untuk menghalau Naga-naga itu. Tentu dia datang bersama dengan Naga-naga yang memiliki elemen air untuk meng-_counter_ naga berelemen api yang dibawa Kabuto. Dia bersama pasukannya langsung maju dan mulai menyerang dengan bola-bola air.

"Kami juga akan membantunya!" sambar Ishido yang kemudian segera bergabung dengan Tifa, begitu juga dengan Idate yang segera terbang ke tengah-tengah dan menghalau Naga-naga api tersebut.

"Ck! Kurang ajar mereka! _Black _Manda, apapun yang terjadi halangi mereka jangan sampai masuk! Aku akan pergi ke dalam." Kata Kabuto memerintahkan _Black _Manda alias ular hitam besarnya itu untuk tetap berjaga menghalangi Naruto dan yang lainnya. Lalu Kabuto melompat dan segera masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Hey, Kabuto! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam tapi terhalangi oleh ular raksasa besar itu yang menyerang mereka.

"Lighting Field! Thunder Rain!" Hery kembali mengeluarkan jurus sihir yang sama untuk menyerang ular yang dipanggil _Black _Manda oleh Kabuto itu.

"Naruto, cepatlah masuk ke dalam!" teriak Hery yang menyuruh agar kapal Naruto untuk segera masuk ke dalam sana.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua pegangan!" balas Naruto yang langsung memakai kecepatan penuh untuk sampai ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Aku akan coba menghentikan mereka!" kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja melompat dari kapal. Dia melompat dengan menggunakan Naga-naga yang ada sebagai pijakannya, lalu berhenti tepat di atas tubuh ular besar itu. dia berlari dan langsung lompat ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Kita juga harus menyusul!" kata Kurenai yang langsung mencoba untuk menyusul Kakashi yang sudah pergi dulu.

"Snowflakes!" sebongkah batu es besar turun dari atas mencoba menghantam mereka, tapi masih bisa dihindari oleh Asuma yang sedang mengemudikan kapal tersebut.

"Deathly Finger!" Shikamaru menahan gerakan ular besar itu kembali dengan jurus penguncian bayangan. "Jiraiya-sensei pergilah bantu Naruto dan yang lain!" kata pemuda itu yang meminta Jiraiya untuk mengikuti Naruto dan yang lainnya ke dalam.

"Baiklah, ayo maju!" Shin langsung mengemudikan kapalnya dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

-ooo-

_Zreeet… Zreeet… Zreeeet…_

Akar-akar milik Yamato kembali melilit beberapa kapal yang sedang bergerak.

"Saatnya beraksi! Ayo maju!" Reika langsung kembali melompat ke atas akar-akar itu, disusul oleh Taka, Asakura dan Neji. Mereka berempat maju dan berlari ke arah para _execute_ _staff _sebagai sasarannya.

"Kalian masuklah ke dalam!" Shiryu meneriaki kapal Suigetsu untuk segera masuk menyusul ke dalam sebelum cahaya itu tertutup.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Karin yang ternyata memikirkan para pemain lainnya.

"Kami akan disini, lagipula harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan mereka dan juga ular besar itu. sekarang pergilah cepat!" sambung Kiba dari kejauhan sambil berteriak. Dia sudah bersiap untuk segera melompat dan menyerang.

"Jangan pikirkan kami! Kami bisa mengatasi mereka!" sambar Magica yang kelihatannya juga sudah siap dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Kalian jaga diri baik-baik!" balas Sakon dan Ukon secara bersamaan. Kemudian Suigetsu mengemudikan kapalnya dengan cepat ke arah cahaya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan urusan kita disini sensei," ucap Reika yang sudah berdiri di atas kapal _execute staff_ dengan beberapa pemain lainnya untuk menyerang mereka.

Bagaimanakah kisa pertempuran mereka nanti? Apakah mereka akan berhasil dan memenangkannya? Atau mereka semua akan terperangkap di dalam?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riyuki18 : Kami Riku dan Yuki ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat besar pada semua yang telah membaca cerita kami, siapapun kalian. Dan terima kasih untuk readers maupun author lain yang telah mendukung kami sampai kami dapat membuat cerita sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin cerita ini tinggal tersisa 3 atau 4 chapter saja dan akan segera tamat. Sekali lagi kami benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih! Perjalanan kita sudah hampir mencapai akhir hehehehe.

Untuk yang bertanya soal Joker dan Sasori, Sasori bukan Joker dan Joker bukan Sasori. Tapi Sasori berada di dalam tubuh Joker yang merupakan NPC maskot Neverland. Oh, ya makasih buat kiriman lagu opening dan endingnya, sebenarnya cukup bagus sih tapi kurang sedikit mengena. Ayo-ayo yang ada saran lagu lagi jangan sungkan hehehe. Btw lagu Chi-Ka yang reach itu bikin si Yuki nangis pas denger *sweatdrop*, dia bilang jadi inget sama temen-temen dia semua.

Soal pair apa gue jadi bikin two shoots ya? SakuraSasuke sama SakuraSasori? Sepertinya gadis merah muda ini banyak dicintai pria-pira ck ck ck. Mungkin Joker bakalan sama Marie nantinya. Ide, kritik dan saran kirim ke review atau PM, ok.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	64. Neverland : Confronted With Kabuto!

Warning : T ratr semi M (for complex themes), chara death, ada OC, bahasa kadang tidak baku.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Still hint (kalau kesampaian mungkin akan membuat SaSoSakuSasuSaku ditambah NaruHinaKiba dan JokerMarie).

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC).

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Please enjoy this chapter, sorry for my bad typos and ready to go to Neverland!

**Neverland**

**Chapter 60**

**(Confronted With Kabuto!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Kakashi yang berlari di depannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura yang mengejar laki-laki itu. di belakang mereka Shin, Shun, Hery dan Jiraiya juga langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlari lebih dulu. Tak berapa lama, Suigetsu, Karin, Sakon dan Ukon juga ikut mengejar.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Sensei, tunggu… !" teriak Naruto dengan napas yang sudah naik-turun mengejar Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti itu.

"Grave!" Gaara menggunakan kekuatan pasir yang menjadi senjata andalannya. Seketika keluar pasir-pasir halus dari sebuah guci yang dia bawa dan pasir-pasir itu dengan cepat mengelilingi kaki Kakashi dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat membuat Kakashi tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-apa ini?" Kakashi tersentak kaget baru menyadari ada yang melilit di kakinya. Dia sejak tadi terlalu sibuk untuk menyusul Kabuto yang sudah berlari lebih dulu darinya.

"Kakashi kami minta jangan menghalangi kami!" kata Jiraiya yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan melakukan pertarungan dengan Kakashi. Biar bagaimanapun dia sangat mengenal Kakashi dan sedikit berat kalau harus bertarung melawannya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ada segurat rasa sesal, marah dan penasaran yang ditunjukkan Kakashi saat ini.

"Kalau begitu… Ijinkan aku untuk mencari kebenarannya." Balasnya dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan gejolak emosi.

-ooo-

Sementara pertarungan di luar semakin memanas…

.

"Illusion Mist!" Kurenai menggunakan jurus duplikat dari kabut, tak lama muncul sosok-sosok Kurenai lainnya. Kurenai-Kurenai itu sekarang berlari dengan bantuan akar-akar milik Yamato yang melindunginya dan menjadi pijakan baginya agar bisa berpindah tempat.

"Hiaaat!" salah satu bayangan Kurenai menyerang kapal yang dinaiki Neji. Dia melancarkan tendangan ke arah Hinata yang langsung ditahan oleh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Konohamaru berusaha untuk membantu dengan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tapi Kurenai dapat mengantisipasinya dan menendang Konohamaru. Tendangan itu membuat anak kecil itu terlempar.

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Hinata berusaha menggapai anak itu. tapi Hinata ikut terlempar dan keduanya terjatuh.

"Genie! Save them!" Shouta langsung memanggil _guardian_ anginnya dan menyuruh sang _guardian_ untuk terbang menolong Hinata dan Konohamaru yang terjatuh.

Kurenai sekarang mengalihkan sasaran ke Shouta, tapi anak itu dapat menghindari serangan Kurenai. Sai yang masih terbang menggunakan burung raksasanya langsung menembaki Kurenai dari kejauhan. Sosok bayangan itupun akhirnya menghilang.

Disisi lain Taka dan Kiba sedang menyerang Asuma. Kedua serangan pemuda itu dapat dihalaunya.

.

"Buddha Attack!" jurus pukulan telapak tangan Buddha yang secara beruntun digunakan oleh Asuma untuk menyerang Asakura dan Taka. Kedua pemuda itu tidak dapat mengelak karena berada di area jangkauan dari jurus tersebut, keduanya menjadi sasaran dari pukulan tersebut.

_Duagh… Duagh… Duagh…_

Keduanya terlempar dan tersungkur jatuh akibat serangan yang dilakukan Asuma. Kemudian Asuma melemparkan dua buah _dagger_-nya dengan cepat menuju Asakura dan Taka yang masih belum bisa berdiri.

_Tang… Tang…_

Nyx dengan cepat langsung berpindah tempat dan menghalau serangan Asuma. Kedua _dagger_ itu berhasil dia tangkis. Tapi dari arah samping muncul Anko yang langsung mengayunkan kedua buah golok miliknya, gadis itu langsung mengelak, tapi Anko berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan beruntun di tubuh gadis itu.

Saat Anko berusaha untuk menyerang Nyx lagi, Temari langsung melompat cepat masuk ke kapal para _execute_ _staff_. Dia mengibaskan kipasnya membuat Anko sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

* * *

**Inside Tears Of Sky…**

.

.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menemukan kebenarannya, biarkan aku ikut untuk mengetahui semuanya," ucap Kakashi yang ternyata berniat untuk mencari tau semua kebenarannya bersama dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan kami sensei." Sasuke ternyata menawarkan Kakashi untuk ikut bersama mereka menemukan kebenarannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau yakin?" tanya Karin yang sebenarnya merasa sedikit keberatan. Siapa tau saja nanti tiba-tiba Kakashi malah berbalik menyerang mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei?" jawab Sasuke yang menyuruh Karin untuk tidak cemas, lalu dia menawarkan sekali lagi ajakannya kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Balas Kakashi dengan cepat yang langsung menyetujui ajakan Sasuke untuk ikut bersama mereka.

-ooo-

Di luar, pertempuran di udara masih berlangsung seru. Naga-naga api mulai berjatuhan satu-persatu, sepertinya kehadiran Tifa bersama pasukannya juga Idate dan Ishido sangat membantu.

Lalu telihat salah satu bayangan Kurenai sedang menyerang kapal yang dikemudikan oleh Shikamaru. Bayangan Kurenai itu berusaha mencoba menyerang Shikamaru. Yumiko dan Shina segera menghalanginya. Kedua gadis itu bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan bayangan Kurenai dan mereka berhasil melakukannya.

Disisi lain Kimimaru juga tidak diam, dia menghujani para pemain dengan tombak-tobak es besar yang turun dari langit. Para pemain langsung mengemudikan kapal masing-masing secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan es tersebut.

"Chimera!" Kiba langsung melakukan _boost_ pada kekuatannya dan menyerang Kimimaru untuk menghentikan serangannya itu.

Dia melancarkan pukulan ke arah pemuda berkimono putih itu tapi Kiba kalah cepat karena efek dari penggunaan Chimera, Kimimaru dapat dengan mudah mengelak dan seketika muncul di belakang Kiba. Sebuah pedang es keluar dari tangan Kimimaru dan diarahkannya pada tubuh Kiba. Kiba yang menyadarinya berusaha untuk mengelak, dan untung saja dia berhasil menghindari serangan fatal tersebut meskipun dia tetap terluka akibat goresan pedang itu yang mengenai bagian kanan pinggangnya.

-ooo-

"Hah… Hah… Lihat ada pintu!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru gelap dengan pinggirannya yang seperti dilapisi emas. Pintu itu begitu besar sehingga Naruto dan yang lainnya terlihat begitu kecil.

_Krieeeet…_

Pintu raksasa itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, Naruto beserta yang lainnya langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ternyata kalian bisa sampai kemari juga, ya." Kabuto sudah berdiri di balik pintu tersebut seperti memang sengaja menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kabuto! Kau keterlaluan! Kami sudah tau semua kejahatanmu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu kali ini!" kata Naruto dengan geram, dia benar-benar marah sekali, karena ada kemungkinan Deidara, kakaknya juga terbunuh akibat perbuatan Kabuto, hal yang sama dilakukannya terhadap Itachi juga Sasori.

"Heh… Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba saja Kabuto tertawa dengan aneh, membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung mengernyit melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang terpilih di dalam _project_ itu! Aku lebih cerdas dari mereka semua, tapi kenapa Orochimaru malah merekrut anak-anak bodoh yang tidak berbakat! Aku disisihkan dan itulah balasannya untuk mereka. Kalau aku tidak bisa, mereka juga tidak bisa, jadi kubunuh mereka semua!" kata Kabuto yang mengungkapkan kejahatannya sendiri di depan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Tapi anak itu, Sasori berhasil lolos sebelum aku berhasil membunuhnya! Tak kusangka dia mempraktekan ajaran hipnotis itu dan membuat dirinya berada dalam koma untuk bersembunyi dariku! Tapi percuma saja sekarang karena dia juga akan kubunuh setelah aku menghabisi kalian." Sambungnya lagi sambil melepaskan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya itu.

"Ceh! Akan kubalas kau karena sudah menipu kami!" desis Suigetsu dengan kesal.

"Kalian pergilah ke dalam! Biar Kabuto menjadi urusan kami." Kata Karin yang memutuskan untuk melawan Kabuto, begitu juga dengan Suigetsu, Sakon dan Ukon yang tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi Kabuto sebagai lawan mereka.

"Kalian mau menghadapiku? Kalian pikir bisa menang melawanku, hah?" tanya Kabuto sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada Suigetsu dan yang lainnya.

"Cih! Jangan sombong kau! Lagipula kita tidak akan tau hasilnya kalau belum mencoba, kan? Pergilah Naruto!" timpal Suigetsu yang sudah memastikan untuk melawan Kabuto, dan dia bergegas berlari untuk menerjang lawannya itu.

"Pergilah! Kami juga akan membantu disini, iya kan, Shin?" kata Shun yang juga ikut memutuskan untuk membantu Suigetsu melawan Kabuto. Shin langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian!" sambar Hery yang bersedia untuk membantu melawan Kabuto.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Ayo cepat pergi!" balas Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk cepat pergi.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana!" Kabuto mencoba untuk menghalangi Naruto dan yang lainnya agar tidak pergi.

"Hadapi kami dulu!" Suigetsu, Karin, Ukon dan Sakon langsung menghadang Kabuto dari depan, dan Shin serta Shun bersama dengan Hery menghadangnya dari belakang.

"Ck… Baiklah kalau kalian memang benar-benar ingin mati!" desis pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

* * *

_Dor… Dor… Dor…_

Yoko sedang menembaki ular raksasa yang masih saja menghalangi mereka dan saat ini sedang menyerang mereka semua.

_Syuuuut… Syuuuut… Syuuuut…_

Kidomaru juga tidak diam saja. Dia juga menembakkan anak-anak panahnya secara beruntun ke ular besar itu.

"Shining Flare!" _Mystical_ _elf_, _guardian_ milik Shimizu mengeluarkan jurus pilar-pilar cahaya untuk mengurung musuh di dalamnya. Sementara jurus itu mampu menghentikan gerakan sang ular raksasa.

.

"Ayo serang terus!" Idate disisi lainnya sedang bersemangat melawan para Naga api terbang itu. Ishido juga tidak mau kalah dari Idate, keduanya dengan semangat melawan Naga-naga itu.

"Kita hampir melenyapkan sebagian dari mereka! Kalian harus maju terus, tidak boleh ada satupun yang gentar!" kata Tifa yang menyemangati pasukannya untuk terus maju tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto berada disuatu ruangan.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sakura menatap kesekeliling ruangan dan tidak mendapati adanya sesuatu yang menarik disana.

"Hey, disana ada pintu lagi!" Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk membukanya. "Argh, sial tidak bisa terbuka!" keluhnya karena pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka ataupun bergeming.

" Sakura, letakkan Pandora box I disana." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah slot kosong di tengah ruangan itu yang berbentuk kotak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Balas Sakura yang kemudian mengeluarkan Pandora box I dari dalam tas besarnya itu. Sakura meletakkan kotak Pandora itu sesuai dengan perintah Gaara.

_Klek…_

Dapat terdengar sesuatu ketika kotak itu diletakkan di atas slot kosong tersebut. Kemudian kotak itu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya dari dalam kotaknya.

"Cahaya apa ini?" Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya menghindari kontak dari cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Dan muncul tulisan dari dalam kotak itu.

_"Orochimaru datang menemuiku, dia memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Awalnya aku menolak … Tapi aku tau ini adalah hal yang kuinginkan, jadi aku menerimanya untuk bekerja sama. Tapi dia … Dia datang … Aku tak percaya dia mendatangi kami … Kami tak bisa mengalahkannya … Dan aku melihatnya … Melihat dia datang padaku … Apa yang dia inginkan dariku … "._

Begitulah kira-kira isi dari kotak Pandora box I itu. Tak berapa lama tulisan itupun menghilang.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan maksud dari tulisan-tulisan yang muncul barusan.

"Ada kemungkinan itu adalah serangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi di Otogakure yang dialami Sasori." Jawab Sasuke sambil menduga kalau isi tulisan itu milik Sasori yang mengalami kejadian buruk itu.

"Hey, pintunya terbuka!" Naruto menunjuk pintu yang tadinya terkunci kini telah terbuka.

"Ayo kita kesana!" kata Jiraiya yang bergegas menuju pintu yang sudah terbuka itu dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

Begitu keluar dari pintu tersebut mereka melihat dua tingkat anak tangga di depan mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain menaiki anak-anak tangga itu. Mereka bergegas berlari ke atas. Dan terdapat pintu besar juga yang berdiri kokoh disana.

_Krieeet…_

Pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan sendirinya mempersilahkan Sakura beserta yang lainnya untuk masuk.

Di dalam sama seperti ruangan yang sebelumnya, begitu kosong dan hanya ada sebuah slot berbentuk kotak di tengahnya dan ada sebuah pintu lain yang berada di sebrangnya, menunggu untuk terbuka. Sakura kembali meletakkan Pandora box II di tengah slot itu.

_"Aku tidak tau apa maunya … Tapi apapun ucapannya aku tak akan mundur! Dan ternyata aku dikumpulkan dengan beberapa orang lainnya … Kami adalah orang-orang terpilih … Orochimaru yang memilih kami … Inilah saatnya bagiku untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku … Inilah impianku dan aku tak akan mundur!"_

Tulisan itu kembali muncul dari dalam kotak tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit tulisan-tulisan itu menghilang. Lalu pintu besar yang ada di sebrang mereka kembali terbuka dengan sendirinya seiring dengan menghilangnya tulisan-tulisan itu.

* * *

Disisi lain pertarungan melawan Kabuto sudah dimulai. Suigetsu terlihat sudah menyerang Kabuto, beberapa kali ayunan pedangnya dapat ditahan Kabuto.

DUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan didaratkan Kabuto ke tubuh pemuda berambut biru pucat itu. Membuatnya terlempar ke bawah. Sakon dan Ukon langsung maju mengitari Kabuto, keduanya menyerang dari arah yang saling berlawanan. Tapi Kabuto yang berada di tengah langsung menghilang dengan cara masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Kemana dia?" Sakon dan Ukon berhenti di tengah sambil mencari-cari sosok Kabuto.

"Poison Needle!" Kabuto yang muncul di belakang kedua pemuda itu langsung menyerangnya dengan jarum beracun. Akan tetapi…

"Claw Poison!" Karin yang melihatnya langsung menghalau jurus itu dengan jurusnya, jarum-jarum itu terpental kembali.

-ooo-

_"Semua impian pasti membutuhkan pengorbanan, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau semua ini membutuhkan pengorbanan dari teman-temanku… Dia datang dan menyerang kami… Kabuto datang dan mulai melukai satu-persatu dari teman-temanku… Aku berhasil lari bersama dengan Deidara dan Itachi dari ruangan itu, dan dia mengejar kami… "_

"Kurang ajar!" desis Sasuke sambil memukul tembok yang ada disana. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar kalau Itachi dibunuh oleh seseorang bukan karena kecelakaan biasa semata.

"Sasuke tenanglah… " Sakura mendekati Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Pintunya terbuka lagi, ayo kesana!" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera menyusulnya.

Dari balik pintu itu terdapat empat tingkat anak tangga. Mereka kembali berlari melewati anak-anak tangga itu sampai tiba di pintu yang selanjutnya.

_Krieeet…_

Naruto bersama yang lainnya langsung segera masuk saat pintu itu terbuka. Kotak Pandora IV diletakkan kembali di tengah slot kosong itu.

_"Meskipun kami berlari tapi dia tetap mengejar kami bertiga. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada diotaknya sampai dia berniat untuk membunuh kami semua. Itachi menyuruhku lari dan mencari pertolongan, tapi Kabuto berhasil menangkapku dan memasukkanku ke ruangan itu lagi… "_

* * *

"Vertical Flame!" Kabuto menyerang Shun dan Shin secara bersamaan dengan kekuatan api yang muncul dari permukaan tanah secara vertical.

"ARGH!" seketika tubuh kedua pemuda itu memanas akibat serangan api tersebut. Kabuto tampak menyeringai, dan dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus api gabungan _Vertical_ _Flame_ dan _Horizontal_ _Flame_ yang menyerang Shun dan Shin.

"Hiaat!" Karin menyerang Kabuto agar pemuda itu berhenti mengeluarkan jurus tersebut, karena kalau dibiarkan lama-lama tentunya akan mengancam keselamatan Shun dan juga Shin.

Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah _scalpel_ dan menggunakan senjata itu untuk melawan Karin. Dia menyilangkan _scalpel_ itu ke arah Karin yang dapat ditangkis dengan senjata _claw_ miliknya. Dari belakang Suigetsu mencari kesempatan dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Kabuto. Meski respon Kabuto sedikit terlambat tapi dia berhasil mengelak dan hanya menyebabkan luka goresan dibagian perutnya. Melihat dirinya terluka Kabuto menjadi geram, dia memakan sesuatu dan seketika saja gerakannya menjadi begitu cepat. Dia melesat dan menghajar Suigetsu berkali-kali.

-ooo-

Di atas langit Neverland masih terjadi pertempuran. Salah satunya Shikamaru yang melawan Asuma, keduanya kini tengah bertarung di atas akar-akar pohon yang melintang. Asuma memberikan serangan ke arah pemuda itu, dan berhasil dihindari dengan merunduk sedikit. Setelah itu Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebilah belatinya dan mengarahkannya pada Asuma, tapi serangan itu berhasil di tahan. Saat keduanya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menghancurkan pertahan lawan masing-masing dari arah samping melesat beberapa ekor Naga yang juga sedang bertarung. Keduanya merunduk, tapi malang bagi Shikamaru yang terkena kibasan salah satu Naga itu membuatnya goyah dan terjatuh.

_Greb…_

Saat dia berpikir kalau dirinya akan _game_ _over_, saat itulah Asuma malah menolongnya. Dia meraih tangan Shikamaru dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Bertahanlah Shikamaru!" kata Asuma setengah berteriak dan berusaha untuk menarik pemuda itu ke atas. Hal ini diketahui Kimimaru dan dia menyerang Asuma dengan kekuatan esnya sehingga pegangan Asuma terlepas dari Shikamaru yang malah membuat keduanya terjatuh.

_Hap… Hap…_

Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah dan saat itulah muncul Idate yang menyelamatkan keduanya. Asuma dan Shikamaru kini berada di atas seekor Naga yang dinaiki oleh Idate.

-ooo-

_"Di ruangan itu aku melihat yang lainnya sudah tewas… Konan… Tobi… Pein… Zetsu… Hidan… Kisame dan juga Kakuzu. Semuanya tewas… Hal itu membuatku semakin panik. Aku tidak mau terbunuh seperti mereka"._

"Jadi anak itu benar-benar membunuh mereka semua?" Jiraiya benar-benar nyaris tak percaya kalau perbuatan yang mengerikan itu memang dilakukan oleh Kabuto, mantan murid sekolahnya.

"Dia tidak akan lolos karena perbuatannya ini! Ayo kita ke ruangan selanjutnya!" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah, tampak dari pancaran matanya yang begitu emosional.

Mereka kembali melewati anak-anak tangga lagi yang kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan Sakura sempat nyaris terjatuh karena lelah. Untungnya Sasuke segera menolong gadis yang hampir terjatuh itu.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Ru-ruangan ke enam," ucap Sakura yang sudah kelelahan. Dia mendekati bagian tengah dan memasukkan kotak Pandora VI di slot kosong itu.

_"Aku tau cepat atau lambat Kabuto pasti akan membunuhku juga. Aku berusaha lari dengan menjebol jendela kaca, tapi sangat disayangkan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu entah apa, saat itulah aku kehilangan kesadaran. Saat aku terbangun lagi, aku melihat aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak kukenal. Kaki dan tanganku terikat, dan kulihat Itachi dan Deidara sudah tewas mengenaskan… Dan aku melihat Kabuto yang sedang berjalan ke arahku"._

"Sasori… " Tangan Sakura langsung terkepal kuat setelah melihat isi surat yang ke enam. Hatinya merasa miris mengetahui Sasori harus mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan seperti ini, pasti saat itu dia sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Sakura.

-ooo-

"Blitz Blow!" Shun melancarkan serangan beruntun ke arah Kabuto. Serangan itu begitu cepat sehingga Kabuto sendiri tidak dapat mengelak dari serangan itu. Tubuh Kabuto terhempas dan terjatuh. Tapi Kabuto tidak diam begitu saja, dia langsung melakukan serangan balasan terhadap Shun.

"Shadow Snakes!" Kabuto melempar ular-ular hitam beracun ke tubuh Shun. "Hahaha, bergerak sedikit saja, ular beracun itu akan langsung menggigitmu!" katanya seraya tertawa melihat lawannya terkunci oleh jurus ularnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Shin segera berlari untuk menyerang Kabuto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kaze no tsume!" Shin berlari sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan tembakan-tembakan angin yang berbentuk seperti cakar yang kesemuanay diarahkan pada Kabuto.

"Kekuatan anginmu tidak ada apa-apanya! White Feathers Wind!" Kabuto malah mengambil keuntungan dari jurus Shin. Dia menghantam serangan itu dengan kekuatan angin miliknya yang jauh lebih besar sehingga kekuatan angin milik Shin tersapu oleh kekuatan Kabuto dan malah jadi berbalik ke arah Shin dan yang lainnya. Cakar-cakar angin itu kini menerjang balik Shin, Hery, Karin, Suigetsu, Sakon dan Ukon, sedangkan Shun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

_Sraaat… Sraaat… Sraaat… Sraaat… Sraaaat…_

Mereka terkena jurus itu tanpa bisa menghindar membuat tubuh mereka terluka disana-sini.

* * *

_"Aku belum mau mati apalagi seperti ini… Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan dikedua tanganku, dan beruntung ikatannya terlepas. Begitu Kabuto mendekat aku langsung menghajarnya dengan sebuah benda ke kepalanya, dia terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk melepaskan ikatan di kakiku. Saat berusaha lari aku terjatuh, dan dia menyeretku lewat kolong tempat tidur, saat terseret aku berhasil menggapai sebuah tang, dan begitu berada di dekatnya aku mencoba memukulnya lagi, tapi aneh dia sama sekali tidak bergeming… Seperti monster… Dia mengambil tang yang di tanganku dan memukulku dengan benda itu"._

"Benar-benar kejam… Keterlaluan… !" kali ini giliran Gaara yang menggeram marah. Perbuatan Kabuto memang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi dan harus diberikan ganjarannya.

Mereka kembali keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan selanjutnya, dimana mereka harus menaiki anak tangga yang lebih banyak lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka menyerah.

_Krieeeeet…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Pintu ruangan ke delapan telah terbuka dan tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Sakura segera meletakkan Pandora box VIII di tengah slot itu. Jujur Sakura sudah tidak kuat kalau harus membaca isi dari Pandora tersebut, dia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Sasori saat itu. Tapi dia tetap mencoba tegar dan tidak mau membuat yang lainnya jadi cemas.

_"Dia menyeretku sepanjang lorong, aku dapat melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipisku… Aku tidak tau dia mau membawaku kemana. Aku meronta dan menendangnya dengan kakiku yang sebelah. Dengan bersusah-payah aku berdiri dan berlari, karena kurang hati-hati aku sempat terguling di tangga. Aku tidak mengindahkan rasa sakitnya, aku harus lari dan mencapai pos polisi terdekat. Aku yang berlari dengan tertatih kalah cepat dengan Kabuto. Dia berhasil mendahuluiku dan berusaha membunuhku dengan pedang yang dibawanya"._

"Sisa dua ruangan lagi… Kita harus terus melanjutkannya. Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menguatkan tekadnya. Dia juga meminta Sakura untuk terus bertahan meski dia tau saat ini perasaan Sakura mungkin sudah sangat kacau.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, jangan khawatirkan aku." Balas Sakura dengan mantap. Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah gadis kecil yang dulu sering menangis, sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar dan mampu bertahan dalam berbagai macam kondisi.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan tujuan mereka untuk sampai ke ruangan yang berikutnya.

-ooo-

Sakon dan Ukon maju bersamaan untuk menyerang Kabuto, tapi gerakan pemuda itu terlalu cepat berkat obat yang dia makan sebelumnya. Kabuto dengan cepat menendang Sakon dan Ukon.

"Sial! Dia kuat juga ternyata!" desis Suigetsu yang kesal sendiri jadinya. Sekarang mereka semua tengah berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Kita serang bersama-sama saja!" Karin mengusulkan yang lainnya untuk menyerang Kabuto langsung secara serempak. Yang lain langsung menyetujui ide itu, tak ada salahnya dicoba sekaligus mencari celah kelemahan Kabuto.

"Blue Strike!" Kabuto mengeluarkan jurus **Blue** **Strike**, yaitu jurus dimana dia akan membuat _scalpel_-nya menjadi panjang dan menebaskan serangan dari kekuatan senjatanya itu secara menyilang ke arah musuh, dan terlihat adanya goresan cahaya biru keperakan saat jurus ini dikeluarkan.

"Kaze no tate!" Shin yang sigap langsung mengeluarkan jurus perlindungan dari kekuatan angin yang melindungi mereka semua, namun jurusnya tidak terlalu kuat, perlahan dinding pelindungnya mulai retak.

"Gawat, dinding pelindungnya tidak akan bertahan lama! Semuanya menyingkirlah!" kata Shin dengan panik melihat pelindungnya tidak mampu menahan jurus Kabuto. Dan benar saja, dinding pelindungnya akhirnya tertembus juga. Jurus itu menyerang Shin langsung yang berada di posisi paling depan sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menyingkir dari sana sejak tadi.

"SHIN!" Shun segera menghampiri Shin dengan perasaan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, jurus tadi benar-benar mengenai Shin dengan telak. Kabuto tampak menyeringai puas dari kejauhan.

-ooo-

_'Baiklah kotak kesembilan… '_ Ucap Sakura yang mulai merasa tegang. Dia meletakkan Pandora box kesembilan di tengah slot itu

_"Tubuhku sudah dipenuhi oleh luka... Aku tidak tau seberapa banyak luka yang kualami, tapi aku harus bisa menyelamatkan diri dari sini. Aku berusaha untuk lari tapi sepertinya Kabuto menggiringku kembali ke ruangan awalku. Aku kembali terkunci di ruangan itu, saat aku berpikir untuk kabur lagi lewat jendela, aku mencium bau asap. Setelah kuselidiki ternyata dari arah bawah muncul api yang sangat besar. Sekolah ini terbakar... Mungkin aku tidak akan selamat jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis pesan mengenai kejadian ini. Kabuto bodoh membiarkanku seorang diri dengan komputer itu, dia tidak akan tau apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan komputer ini. Sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan... "._

"Bagus! Ruangan terakhir, ayo semuanya!" seru Naruto yang langsung menerobos pintu yang sudah terbuka lagi. Yang lainnya segera menyusul dari belakang.

* * *

"Hentikan pertempuran ini! Semuanya jadi tidak berguna!" kata Asuma secara tiba-tiba meminta yang lainnya untuk segera menghentikan pertempuran yang tidak berarti seperti ini. "Kita melawan anak murid kita sendiri saat ini, hal yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan!" sambungnya lagi menyuruh anggota yang lain untuk segera berhenti melakukan penyerangan.

"Sensei... " Hampir semua para pemain disana menyadari perkataan Asuma.

"Daripada kita bertarung seperti ini, lebih baik kita menghadapi ular besar disana itu." Asuma terlihat menyeringai sambil menatap ular raksasa yang masih menghalangi mereka semua.

"Heh... Baiklah kalau itu rencananya." Balas Anko yang menyeringai dan langsung kembali ke kapalnya. "Maafkan kami ya, anak-anak," ucap guru itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah para muridnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita gabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan ular itu!" kata Yamato yang kemudian mengalihkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang ular besar itu.

-ooo-

_Krieeeet..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Pintu ruangan ke sepuluh terbuka, kali ini Sakura meletakkan kotak Pandora itu dengan cepat.

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura... "._

Itulah isi surat yang terakhir dari kesepuluh kotak Pandora tersebut. Pintu terakhir yang berada disebrang terbuka. Mereka berlari melewati anak-anak tangga dengan sepuluh tingkat tangga. Perasaan mereka semua semakin berkecamuk, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu lainnya.

Di depan pintu itu sudah ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau pendek dengan warna mata lavender. Dia memakai sebuah _dress_ yang mirip seperti pakaian peri yang berwarna putih, tubuhnya tampak bercahaya terang dan bercampur dengan kerlipan warna emas. Gadis itu memiliki empat buah sayap yang mirip sayap capung di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat datang wahai pejuang Neverland. Selamat datang ditujuan akhir kalian," ucap gadis itu menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Sepertinya dia memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka semua.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa heran ada seseorang di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku adalah Kagero, penjaga dari _Tears_ _of sky_. Kalian akan melakukan pertarungan terakhir disini, biarkan aku membantu kalian." Jawabnya yang mengaku sebagai penjaga dari _Tears_ _of_ _sky_. Kemudian dia memberikan kekuatan penyembuhan stamina pada Naruto juga yang lainnya.

Setelah memberikan tenaga tambahan untuk Sakura dan yang lainnya, gadis yang mirip dengan peri itu membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sakura dan yang lain untuk masuk.

_Krieeeeet..._

"AYO MAJU!" Mereka semua memasuki ruangan terakhir itu.

Bagaimana pertarungan mereka selanjutnya? Bisakah mereka melawan musuh terakhir itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Hallo minna-san! Udah lama saia gak ngetik. Di bagian terakhir ini Riku menyerahkannya kepada saia, karena dia sedang mencari-cari lagu yang pas untuk akhir dari kisah ini. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang kenal Kagero? Dia salah satu tokoh minor di Naruto (yang menurut saia sangat unik dan keren sekaligus), dia tokoh yang muncul saat Naruto sedang mencari tempat persembunyian Orochimaru dan ketemu sama para ninja Fuma (kalau tidak salah bagian ceritanya Sasame dan Arashi). Saia kurang tau karakterisasi fisiknya, semoga saja saia tidak salah (kalau ada yang lebih tau tolong beritahu saia ya).

Tadinya saia berniat untuk langsung menggabungkan satu chapter tapi ternyata bagian ini saja juga sudah cukup panjang, jadi akhirnya saia pisah saja. Oh, ya sekalian saia mau memberitahu di Neverland Side Story tokoh yang muncul ada Menma, Aoba, Aoi dan Matsuri, lalu untuk para OC yang come back ada Shun, Reiki dan Hery (sisanya rahasia ya). Kami berharap cerita selanjutnya bisa mendapat dukungan dari para pembaca. Terima kasih semuanya atas semua masukannya dan karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca Neverland.

Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat kami terima dengan senang hati, kalian bisa mengirim lewat review atau PM. Sedangkan untuk flame saia satu suara dengan Riku, kami tidak bisa menerima sesuatu hal yang tidak berguna dan tidak ada konstruksi pembangunnya untuk cerita kami, saia harap kirim flame sesuai dengan tata aturan yang sudah kami tetapkan, dan tolong kalau ada yang dihapus jangan spam.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti cerita kami yang jauh dari sempurna ini dan terima kasih atas dukungannya, semoga next story kami bisa menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	65. Neverland : Final Battle!

Warning : T rate semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasa suka gak baku, aneh (bagi yang tidak berkenan membacanya bisa klik back).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.

Pairing : Hint (yang ada ide monggo dishare ^^).

Disclaimer : Naruto Cs cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto (OC juga pinjaman).

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Sorry for my bad typos dan keanehan yang ada dicerita ini, please enjoy this chapter.

**Neverland**

**Chapter 61**

**(Final Battle!)**

**.**

**.**

"Welcome to Neverland." Terlihat sosok Joker yang tengah duduk seorang diri. Dia segera berdiri ketika dilihatnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam.

BLUGH!

Pintu besar itu tertutup sendiri dan sepertinya juga terkunci dari luar.

"Sepertinya tak ada jalan keluar selain mengalahkannya," ucap Jiraiya yang sangat mengerti kalau inilah tujuan akhir mereka, berhadapan dengan Joker.

"Lebih baik kita segera akhiri disini, bagaimana?" sambar Joker yang kemudian berjalan semakin mendekati mereka semua. Sosoknya kini terlihat lebih jelas.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya, dia harus mengetahui apakah jiwa yang ada di dalam diri Joker adalah Sasori dan dia harus memastikannya, mendengarnya langsung dari Joker. "Apakah… Apakah kau adalah jiwa Sasori yang terkurung di dalam tubuh itu? Katakan padaku, apa… Apa saat ini kami sedang berhadapan dengan jiwa Sasori?" tanya gadis itu berusaha mencari tau.

"Kau ini benar-benar lambat ya, Sakura? Tapi sayang sekali, saat ini jiwanya sedang tertidur kembali," ucapnya sambil memamerkan sebuah seringai khas miliknya. "Untuk melewati akhir dari misi ini, kalian harus bisa mengalahkanku maka pintu kalian untuk kembali ke dunia nyata akan terbuka. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja. Apa kalian sudah siap?" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku siap! Apa kalian semua siap?" sambar Naruto yang langsung memasang posisi untuk siap bertarung, dia melirik ke belakang seolah menanyakan bagaimana dengan yang lainnya.

"Tentu kami siap." Balas Sasuke yang juga ikut bersiap untuk menyerang, begitu juga dengan Gaara, Sakura, Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

"Ayo mulai!" Naruto segera lari menerjang ke arah Joker.

-ooo-

"Death Corpse!" Kabuto memanggil pasukan-pasukan Zombie dari dunia kematian untuk menyerang Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan.

Zombie-zombie itu berkeliaran dan mulai melakukan serangan. Tapi para Zombie itu dapat ditangani dengan cepat oleh Suigetsu, Karin, Sakon dan Ukon, sedangkan Shun dan Hery, keduanya sedang berusaha melindungi Shin yang terluka cukup parah akibat serangan _Blue_ _Strike_ milik Kabuto sebelumnya.

"Pasukan Zombiemu sama sekali bukan tandingan kami!" kata Suigetsu yang sekarang sedang maju untuk menyerang Kabuto kembali.

Suigetsu langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara menyilang dan berhasil melukai Kabuto sedikit. Sakon dan Ukon bergegas menyusul dan mengitari kabuto untuk membantu Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shin?" tanya Karin yang menghampiri Shin untuk melihat kondisi pemuda itu.

"Cukup parah." Jawab Shun yang terlihat begitu mencemaskan keadaan adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan coba untuk melakukan _Transform_ _Energy_, kuharap itu bisa membantu." Kata Karin yang sepertinya dia memiliki cara untuk menolong Shin.

Gadis itu memberikan setengah dari kekuatannya pada Shin agar pemuda itu dapat bertahan dan cara itu tampaknya efektif karena terlihat Shin mulai bergerak.

Lalu Suigetsu, Sakon dan Ukon masih sibuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap Kabuto. Ketiganya menyerang dari arah yang saling berlawanan. Ketiganya berhasil memojokkan Kabuto yang hanya seorang diri itu, tapi cara seperti itu juga sepertinya belum dapat melemahkan Kabuto.

"Horizontal Flame!" Kabuto membakar api secara Horizontal dan tepat mengenai pemuda kembar Sakon dan Ukon, membuat keduanya terlempar ke belakang. Setelah itu Kabuto dengan cepat berlari ke belakang Suigetsu, untungnya pemuda itu segera menyadari kehadiran Kabuto. Suigetsu berbalik sambil menebaskan pedangnya, tapi Kabuto sudah keburu menghilang dari sana.

"Anger Scratch!" Kabuto kembali memanjangkan _Scalpel_ yang dipegangnya, lalu dipukulkannya ke tanah dan rangkaian petir bermunculan dari bawah secara beruntun sampai mengenai Suigetsu.

"ARGH!" tubuh pemuda itu terlempar ke atas kemudian jatuh kembali ke bawah dengan cukup keras.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berhadapan dengan Joker.

.

.

"Black Meteor!" Joker memanggil jurus Meteor, dimana dia akan menyerang satu musuh dengan serangkaian bola-bola meteor berwarna hitam.

_Dar… Dar… Dar… Dar… Dar!_

Meteor-meteor itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan melukai pemuda pirang itu.

"Blue Moon!" disaat itu juga Kakashi menyerang Joker. Dia melompat dari atas dan menancapkan senjatanya di atas tanah, kemudian terbentuk sebuah lingkaran biru yang mengelilingi musuh dan menyerang musuh.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa denganmu," ucap Joker yang sepertinya menyadari kalau lawannya kali ini cukup tangguh apalagi dengan adanya Kakashi dan Jiraiya. NPC itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk lebih waspada. Tak berapa lama dia mengeluarkan alat musik dan mulai memainkannya.

"Lullaby!" lantunan melodi yang keluar dari alat musik yang dia petik itu membius lawannya agar tertidur.

"Pusatkan pikiran kalian! Jangan sampai lengah!" kata Jiraiya yang memperingati yang lain agar tidak terbius oleh jurus yang dikeluarkan Joker dan tetap konsentrasi penuh.

"Ha? Sensei tadi bilang apa? A… Zzzzz… Zzzz… " Sebenarnya Naruto tadi tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jiraiya dan mau menanyakannya, tapi sayang dia sudah terlanjur terkena jurus _Lullaby_ milik Joker sehingga sekarang pemuda itu langsung tertidur.

"Dasar bodoh." Komen Sasuke yang tidak habis pikir, padahal jurus _Lullaby_ mudah sekali dihindari. Diantara mereka hanya Naruto saja yang satu-satunya tertidur.

"Ah, jurusku tidak mempan ya... Hmph, rupanya ada satu anak bodoh yang terkena jurus itu." Joker tampak memperlihatkan wajah kecewa karena jurusnya tidak berhasil membuat mereka semua tertidur, tapi kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi heran ketika dilihatnya Naruto tengah tertidur pulas. "Ahahaha… Anak yang lucu sekali! Baiklah, aku akan menyerangnya duluan!" sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil. NPC itu segera berlari ke depan dan mengincar Naruto.

"Tidak semudah itu!" kata Jiriaya yang bersamaan dengan Gaara menghalangi Joker. Pasir-pasir Gaara mulai menari beterbangan di udara.

"Joker!" Joker mengeluarkan dua buah kartu Joker untuk duplikat dirinya. Joker-Joker itu berpencar dan langsung berdiri di depan Jiraiya dan Gaara.

'_Tch… Seharusnya sudah terduga dia akan pakai jurus ini.'_ Batin Jiraiya yang sempat melupakan jurus Joker yang satu ini.

Kedua duplikatnya itu langsung bertarung menghadapi Jiraiya dan Gaara, sedangkan Joker yang asli terus berlari mengincar Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke segera berdiri untuk melindungi pemuda itu. sosok Joker yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan secepat kilat dia sudah berada tepat di belakang.

"Kurang ajar, dia di belakang!" kata Sasuke yang segera berbalik, tapi responnya sedikit terlambat, dia terkena tendangan yang cukup keras dari NPC itu.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasuke terhempas ke belakang. "Tch… " Sambil berdecak kesal Kakashi mencoba menghalau serangan Joker yang ingin menyerangnya. Sakura yang melihat adanya celah langsung melancarkan sebuah tinju yang cukup cepat, tapi…

PLAK!

Sakura bukannya memukul Joker tapi dia malah menampar wajah NPC itu cukup keras.

'_A-apa yang kulakukan barusan… '_ Sakura terdiam sejenak, baru menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti atas tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan, sedangkan Joker sendiri juga tampak terdiam, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya sedang bingung.

"Kesempatan… Ayo maju Sasuke!" kata Kakashi yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk ikut maju bersamanya menyerang Joker yang saat ini sedang lengah. Keduanya melakukan _combo_ secara bertubi-tubi menghajar NPC itu.

"Ugh… Cover!" Joker yang sempat terpojok akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus **Cover**, dimana jurus ini akan membuat Joker kebal dari segala bentuk serangan _combo_ fisik untuk sementara waktu. Dan kedua Joker duplikatnya dia kembalikan lagi masuk ke dalam dirinya untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri.

"Cih… " Desis Sasuke ketika melihat tubuh Joker diselimuti dinding tipis warna biru disekitar tubuhnya.

Joker melemparkan benang-benang tipis yang kuat ke arah Sasuke yang langsung dihindari oleh pemuda itu. Dia sadar kalau benang-benang itu dapat mengkontrol lawan dari jarak jauh bagi siapapun yang terjebak di dalamnya. Gaara segera berlari di samping Joker, mengikuti gerak NPC itu. dengan satu gerakan tangan pasir-pasir yang dibawa Gaara langsung bergerak melesat ke arah Joker. Seketika pasir-pasir itu melilit kaki Joker dan Gaara kembali menggerakkan tangannya, lalu pasir yang melilit itu mengangkat tubuh Joker dan membantingnya.

Jurus yang dikeluarkan Gaara cukup bagus hanya saja NPC itu tidak terluka sama sekali karena Joker sudah dilindungi lapisan pelindung di tubuhnya. Terlihat ada pecahan-pecahan kecil yang berjatuhan dari tubuh NPC itu.

"Tch… Kurang ajar!" desis Gaara kesal karena jurusnya sama sekali tidak melukai Joker. Dia kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan pasir yang terikat itu melempar tubuh Joker ke atas. Serangan itu dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke yang langsung melompat ke atas dan melakukan serangan terhadap Joker. Dia memegang kedua tangan NPC itu lalu dibalikkannya tubuh Joker (err kayak jurus Lee yang dipakai buat lawan Sasuke yang pertama kali).

JGUAR!

Joker terjatuh ke bawah dengan bagian kepala duluan yang mendarat. Tapi begitu mendarat ke bawah tubuh Joker malah berubah menjadi kartu-kartu yang berterbangan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata Jurus yang dia gunakan tidak mengenai Joker.

'_Dia berubah menjadi kartu!'_ batin Sasuke dan dengan cepat dia langsung mundur ke belakang begitu dirasanya bahaya sedang mengancam.

Kartu-kartu yang berterbangan itu kembali membentuk sosok Joker yang utuh. Kini Joker berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sekarang giliranku!" NPC itu langsung maju ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat sambil melempar beberapa kartu ke arah pemuda itu.

Joker melakukan gerakan _combo_ terhadap Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu kewalahan. Dia mencoba untuk bertahan tapi serangan-serangan itu tetap saja mengenainya. Kakashi dan Jiraiya tidak diam begitu saja melihat Sasuke diserang. Keduanya segera membantu dan melakukan serangan balasan. Sekarang gantian Joker yang diserang Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Setelah NPC itu terjatuh, Jiraiya dan Kakashi langsung mengambil jarak menghindarinya.

"Pierchieng Swords!" Joker mengeluarkan kedelapan pedangnya, dan pedang-pedang itu langsung terarah pada Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Sasuke. Sementara ketiganya sibuk Joker sendiri langsung mengambil salah satu dari pedang-pedang itu dan menyerang ke arah Sakura.

"Earth Protection!" Gaara langsung maju dan melakukan jurus perisai pasir untuk melindungi Sakura dan Naruto dari serangan Joker.

* * *

Sedangkan dibagian Suigetsu Shun dan Shin berhasil melakukan gerakan _combo_ dari arah kiri dan kanan menyerang Kabuto.

.

.

"Kurang ajar!" Kabuto yang merasa terdesak langsung memanjangkan _scalpel_ yang ada di tangannya. Dia menebaskan senjata itu ke arah Shun dan Shin, tapi kali ini keduanya dapat menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Bloody Butterfly!" sekumpulan kupu-kupu berwarna merah menyerang Suigetsu. Pemuda itu mengibaskan pedangnya agar kupu-kupu merah itu menyingkir darinya. Perlahan Suigetsu mulai merasa tubuhnya seperti kehilangan tenaga.

"Hahaha, semakin kau bergerak, kupu-kupu itu semakin tertarik untuk menghisap darah dan kekuatanmu! Setiap darah dan kekuatan yang dihisap kupu-kupu itu akan berpindah padaku!" kata Kabuto sambil menyeringai licik melihat Suigetsu yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

-ooo-

Joker berusaha untuk menyerang Gaara yang menghalangi gerakannya. Berapa kali Joker menyerang tetap bisa ditahan oleh pasir pelindung milik Gaara.

"Guardian Spear!" seketika tangan Gaara sudah memegang sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti _spear_ dari tanah dan terlihat begitu kokoh dan kuat. "Raining Spears!" Gaara melempar tombak pasirnya ke atas, lalu munculnya puluhan tombak dari atas yang mengincar Joker. NPC itu mundur dari Gaara dan menghindari hujan tombak itu.

"Sand Bullet!" sedangkan Gaara sendiri kembali mengeluarkan jurus peluru pasir secara beruntun dan tepat mengenai Joker. Lalu _spear_ terakhir tepat jatuh mengenai NPC itu, tapi lagi-lagi sosoknya berubah menjadi kartu.

.

.

"Hmm… Eh? Huah! Kenapa aku malah tiduran begini? Mana Joker? Aku harus melawannya!" Naruto yang baru sadar dari efek _lullaby_ langsung mengoceh tidak karuan.

"Naruto tenanglah sedikit! Lihat disana!" Sakura langsung menarik bahu Naruto agar pemuda itu tenang dan menyadari kehadirannya. Sakura menunjuk Joker yang tengah berdiri dengan Jiraiya, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Gaara di depannya.

"Kita harus segera bergabung!" kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menyusul ke empat orang lainnya itu. Sakura juga ikut menyusulnya.

.

"Kau! Kali ini aku tidak akan bisa kau tipu lagi dengan trik jurusmu itu!" sambar Naruto yang langsung mengambil posisi paling depan. Jemari telunjuknya mengacung lurus ke arah sang NPC seolah menantangnya bertarung.

'_Bodoh!'_ batin semuanya tanpa kecuali menatap heran pada Naruto yang masih saja bisa bergaya konyol disaat seperti ini.

"Ahahah… Hahahahaaha… " NPC itu malah tertawa pelan sambil memegangi perutnya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan sedikit emosi karena merasa diremehkan oleh Joker yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Hahaha… Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan pemain yang lucu sepertimu… Hahahahah… Kau benar-benar menarik!" balasnya sambil berusaha mengkontrol dirinya sendiri. "Hah… Baiklah, ayo jangan bermain-main lagi!" balasnya sambil melempar senyum mencurigakan.

"ALL BLACK!" tiba-tiba saja arena mereka bertempur diliputi kegelapan, semuanya jadi menghitam. **All** **black** adalah jurus dimana Joker menjadikan area pertarungan menjadi elemen kegelapan, dan hal ini akan menguntungkan bagi Joker yang memiliki elemen kegelapan, karena dengan begitu kekuatannya jadi bertambah dua kali lipatnya.

"ETERNITY!" terlihat sebuah pedang raksasa yang muncul dari atas dan tepat jatuh ke bawah. **Eternity** adalah jurus dimana Joker akan memanggil pedang raksasa berwarna hitam dengan api disekitar tubuh pedang itu yang jatuh tepat di atas musuh. Jurus ini akan membuat _life_ _point_ lawan langsung menjadi satu _point_.

"All heal!" Jiraiya dengan cepat mengantisipasinya dan mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhan pada semua anggota. Dan saat Jiraiya menggunakan jurus ini dia jadi sedikit lengah. Begitu lengah pedang-pedang yang masih mengitari mereka langsung tertuju pada Jiraiya dan mengenainya.

"Sensei!" teriak Naruto yang tidak menyangka kalau Jiraiya akan terkena jurus itu juga.

"Naruto awas di belakangmu!" balas Jiraiya sambil memperingati Naruto karena di belakangnya sudah ada Joker yang bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya.

DUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan keras melayang ke tubuh Naruto dan pemuda itu terlempar dari tempatnya. Joker datang kembali untuk menyerang Naruto, tapi kali ini Naruto bisa menghindarinya ke samping.

"Hadapi aku Joker!" kata Sakura yang kemudian berteriak menantang NPC itu. Dia bersiap di depan Joker untuk menyerangnya.

* * *

"Heheheh… Bagaimana kalau kuhabisi mulai dari yang lemah dulu?" Kabuto menyeringai dan langsung melirik ke arah Karin yang memang sedang kepayahan karena sebagian dari kekuatan miliknya diberikan pada Shin.

"Celaka! Cepat lindungi Karin!" kata Suigetsu yang langsung mendapat firasat buruk setelah melihat gelagat Kabuto yang aneh. Sakon dan Ukon yang berada paling dekat dengan Karin langsung memasang posisi mereka di depan Karin untuk melindungi gadis itu dari serangan Kabuto.

"Shadow Snakes!" Kabuto kembali melempar ular-ular ilusi hitam ke arah Sakon dan Ukon. Seketika ular-ular itu langsung menjalar melilit tubuh kedua pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa bergerak!" Sakon mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil begitu juga dengan Ukon yang mengalami hal yang serupa dengan kembarannya.

"Kalian terlalu lemah karena kalian terlalu tergantung pada orang lain!" kata pemuda itu yang kemudian berlari dengan cepat sambil memanjangkan _scalpel_ miliknya lagi.

TRAAANG!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai teman-temanku!" kata Hery yang sedang menghalangi serangan Kabuto dengan perisai miliknya.

"Bodoh… BLUE STRIKE!" tanpa terduga serangan itu dapat menghancurkan perisai milik Hery yang kokoh itu. serangan itu langsung menyerang Hery langsung membuat pemuda itu terhempas jauh.

"Itulah mengapa kubilang kalian lemah! Kalian terlalu mempedulikan orang lain sampai lupa mempedulikan diri sendiri, sekarang rasakan akibatnya." Balas Kabuto yang memandang sinis pada Hery, Karin, Sakon dan Ukon.

"Sialan kau!" Suigetsu yang geram langsung berusaha untuk berlari menyerang Kabuto. Begitu juga dengan Shun dan Shin yang sudah benar-benar marah.

"Mendekat selangkah lagi akan kuhabisi teman kalian!" Kabuto mengancam Suigetsu, Shun dan Shin untuk tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan serangan terkuatnya untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

"Tch… " Decak ketiga pemuda itu yang langsung berhenti di tempatnya masing-masing.

-ooo-

Sedangkan di luar tampaknya pertarungan akan segera berakhir.

.

.

DUAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, bahkan suaranya dapat terdengar oleh seluru daratan di Neverland.

"Heh… Kerja bagus teman-teman!" kata Reika sambil menggosok hidungnya sedikit. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri di atas seekor Naga.

"Yah, kalau melawannya secara bersama-sama memang jadi mudah." Yamato tersenyum sedikit merasa puas karena bisa membantu murid-muridnya, paling tidak dia dapat merasa sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya selama ini.

"Sekarang tinggal Naga-naga itu… " Asakura langsung bersiap untuk menghadapi Naga-naga api yang masih saja beterbangan disekitar mereka.

"Serahkan saja mereka pada kami! Kalian masuk saja ke dalam _Tears_ _of_ _sky_!" kata Tifa yang sepertinya masih belum mau menyerah melawan Naga-naga musuh itu.

"Aku dan Idate juga akan membantu, kalian tenang saja!" sambar Ishido memaksa yang lainnya untuk cepat masuk ke dalam _Tears_ _of_ _sky_.

"Tunggu apalagi? Semuanya, ayo kita masuk kesana!" kata Asuma yang langsung memimpin semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

* * *

**Inside Tears of sky…**

.

.

"Silence… " Kabuto mengeluarkan jurus lain sambil tersenyum licik. "Jurus ini akan membuat kalian kehilangan seluruh jurus kalian. Nah, kalau begini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" kata Kabuto penuh percaya diri, dia sudah sangat yakin sekali akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini.

"Brengsek… " Suigetsu menggeram marah sekaligus bingung. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini. Semua jurusnya terkunci, bahkan Shun dan Shin juga terlihat kebingungan.

"Kalian manusia-manusia lemah yang hanya bisa tergantung pada teman! Maka matilah kalian semua disini!" Kabuto bersiap sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Shun, Shin dan Suigetsu bisa saja menyerang Kabuto, tapi ada kemungkinan musuh dapat menghindari serangan mereka, tanpa jurus pertarungan menjadi semakin berat, apalagi Sakon, Ukon, Karin serta Hery berada dalam posisi bahaya.

"Kau salah! Justru temanlah yang membuat kami kuat!" sambar Shimizu yang sudah berada disana bersama dengan para pemain lainnya lengkap juga dengan para _execute_ _staff_.

"A-apa? Jadi kalian bisa mengalahkan _Black_ Manda?" Kabuto tampak tidak percaya melihat mereka semua kini berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu menganggap remeh kekuatan kami ya?" kata Asuma yang sudah bersiap saja dengan kedua _dagger_ di tangannya.

"Kabuto menyerahlah! Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kami semua!" sambar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Kabuto dengan penuh amarah. Pemuda ini untuk pertama kalinya merasa begitu marah sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar untuk menahan hasratnya dari memukul Kabuto.

'_Tch… Tak kusangka akhirnya akan jadi begini. Lebih baik aku kabur saja!'_ Kabuto menyadari dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menang untuk melawan mereka semua. Dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

_Zreeeett…_

Gerak-geriknya sudah diketahui oleh Yamato, dengan cepat Yamato mengeluarkan akar-akarnya mengikat kaki Kabuto.

"Sialan!" Kabuto langsung memotong akar pohon itu dengan _scalpel_ yang masih dipegangnya.

"Torikago!" saat Kabuto nyari saja lolos, Kimimaru langsung mengurung pemuda itu dengan jurus penguncian miliknya, membuat Kabuto terpenjara di dalamnya.

"Nasibmu akan berakhir seperti ini nanti." Kata Anko dengan nada suara yang mengancam sambil mendekati Kabuto.

-ooo-

Disisi lain giliran Sakura yang maju, dia melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Joker. Semua serangannya dapat dihindari Joker dengan mulus.

"Hah… Hah… AKu tidak akan menyerah! HIAAAAT!" Sakura meski sudah kelelahan dia tetap melancarkan serangan. Sebuah kepalan tinju diarahkannya kembali, tapi lagi-lagi meleset.

"Jangan diam saja! Ayo bantu Sakura!" Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara maju serempak. Mereka menyerang Joker dari berbagai sisi. Sedangkan Jiraiya sepertinya ingin kembali menggunakan jurus _Natural_ _energy_.

"Kakashi berjaga di depanku, aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanku," ucap Jiraiya yang meminta Kakashi untuk berjaga disekitarnya.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Kakashi sambil mengangguk mengerti dan bersiap menjaga Jiraiya.

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Sakura, ke empatnya mengeluarkan pukulan dan tendangan secara bersamaan, tampaknya serangan gabungan itu berdampak cukup besar.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Joker yang berusaha untuk melakukan _counter_ serangan.

"Holy Circle!" Joker mengeluarkan jurus _Holy_ _Circle_, dimana dari tubuhnya akan keluar lingkaran berbentuk cincin keluar dari tubuhnya dan langsung membesar menyerang musuh disekitarnya. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura terhempas ke belakang.

"Triple Combo!" Joker kembali mengeluarkan kartu Joker dan memanggil dua Joker lainnya. Sekarang tiga Joker berlari ke arah Gaara dan mengepung pemuda itu. Dengan satu gerakan ketiga Joker bergerak dengan kompak menyerang Gaara.

BLUGH!

Gaara yang sudah terkena serangan habis-habisan itu langsung terjatuh ke bawah dengan cukup keras.

"Fire Ball!" Sasuke mengeluarkan bola-bola api dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak yang diarahkannya kepada Joker. NPC itu dapat menghindarinya, tapi dia sempat terdiam sesaat.

_'Gerakannya aneh... Aku mengerti! Jadi begitu rupanya, jiwa Sasori yang ada di dalamnya masih membawa traumatis itu.'_ Batin Kakashi yang sempat berpikir sesaat dan dua mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian minggirlah!" kata Jiraiya yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah bola raksasa besar di tangannya, kali ini bukan hanya satu, tapi dua bola raksasa berwarna biru terang sedang berputar.

"NATURAL ENERGY!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jiraiya melemparkan kedua bola kekuatan itu ke arah Joker.

"Tch... " NPC itu segera bersiap untuk melompat menghindari serangan itu, tapi terjadi hal di luar dugaannya.

"Grave... " Gaara tampaknya sudah kembali bangkit dan segera menahan pergerakan Joker dengan jurus _Grave_.

"Thunder Snake!" Sasuke mengeluarkan Kusanagi miliknya dan mengeluarkan jurus Thunder Snake ke arah Joker juga.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Wind Shuriken!" Naruto juga tidak mau ketinggalan begitu saja, meski kekuatannya yang satu ini belum sempurna tapi dia tetap mengeluarkannya.

"Mirror Shield!" Joker mengeluarkan jurus _Mirror_ _Shield_ untuk menghalau jurus-jurus yang diarahkan kepadanya.

_'Sudah kuduga... '_ Batin Jiraiya yang memang sudah bisa menduga kalau Joker pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus itu. "Water Reflection!" Jiraiya menciptakan genangan air yang cukup besar, kemudian dia membentuk sebuah cermin pembalik yang terbuat dari unsur air itu, jurus itu dapat digunakan untuk merefleksikan jurus pembalik musuh.

"Tidak mungkin... !" Joker sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Jiraiya memiliki jurus pembalik sepertinya juga. Jurus-jurus itu kembali berbalik ke arahnya dan menyerang dirinya.

"Ugh... KUGUTSU!" Joker yang terkena jurus-jurus itu langsung melakukan serangan balasan. Dia mengeluarkan sederet kartu yang kemudian berubah menjadi boneka-boneka yang terhubung dengan benang dan bisa dia kendalikan. Puluhan boneka kini sudah bersiap dihadapan mereka semua dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan masing-masing boneka itu.

"Serahkan hal ini padaku!" Naruto menepuk dadanya dan segera maju sendirian menghadapi boneka-boneka itu. Naruto menciptakan duplikat-duplikat dirinya dalam jumlah ratusan, dan satu-persatu dari duplikat dirinya menyerang boneka-boneka milik Joker.

'Dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar... ' Joker sempat terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat Naruto yang mampu melakukan duplikat dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Sealed!" kesempatan saat Joker lengah digunakan Kakashi untuk mengunci NPC itu. Sebuah formasi bintang biru terbentuk di bawah kaki Joker, ditiap-tiap sudutnya ada sebuah kristal kecil berwarna putih yang bercahaya dan berfungsi agar musuh yang terkunci di dalamnya tidak bisa keluar, karena jika musuh berusaha keluar maka aliran listrik akan terpancar dan menyerang musuh.

"Sasuke keluarkan jurus Fire Ball lagi!" Kakashi meminta Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan jurus _Fire_ _Ball_ sekali lagi. Meski tidak mengerti untuk apa, Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Kakashi.

"Fire Ball!" Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi, dan terjadi sedikit perubahan karena jurusnya malah terserap masuk ke dalam kristal yang melayang ditiap-tiap sudut tersebut. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alis.

"FIRE RELEASE!" Kakashi melepaskan kekuatan api milik Sasuke tapi dalam bentuk dan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Sekarang tempat Joker berdiri dikelilingi oleh api yang sangat besar.

"Arghh... Pa-panas... " Teriak Joker yang terkurung di dalam kepungan api itu. "Panas... Sakura...Tasukete Sakura-chan!" Joker tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggil Sakura untuk menolongnya.

"Jo... Bukan... Sasori... Sasori!" tanpa terduga gadis itu menerjang kobaran api itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mencegah gadis itu, tapi dia terlambat. Sakura kini sudah masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu.

-ooo-

BRRRRRRR!

.

.

Di dalam kobaran api itu Sakura tengah memeluk sosok Joker yang masih memanggilnya namanya. NPC itu terlihat begitu ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Sasori... Aku ada disini, kau tidak sendiri," ucap gadis itu dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan jiwa yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Sakura... " NPC itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut dan seketika sosoknya berubah menjadi sosok Sasori. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan... " Sasori kini tengah tersenyum riang di depan Sakura, setelah itu dia menghilang. Joker juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sasori.

"Sasori... " Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat Sasori yang terlihat begitu bahagia tadi. Tak berapa lama dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya mulai terbakar, dia terjatuh, tapi sebelum Sakura menutup matanya dia seperti melihat adanya sosok Sasuke di depannya.

_Sinnnnnnnnnnnng_...

Setelah itu tampak ada cahaya yang begitu terang dan semuanya menjadi memutih...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah pertarungan itu semua?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Benar-benar sudah mencapai pertarungan akhir, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan pertarungannya, jujur bingung buat adegan Kabuto (mau bikin dia kuat tapi errr jurus-jurus dia di Naruto aslinya sebenarnya kalah kuat dari jurus game, jadi stress sendiri saia, maap buat Suigetsu cs jadi bulan-bulanan). Dan pas mau bikin pertarungan Joker jujur jurusnya saia pangkas. Yah, Gaara sama Sasuke kagak sempet keluarin jurus besarnya sih, tapi mungkin kalau saia ada kesempatan membuat lanjutannya akan saia perlihatkan jurus mereka dan semoga Riku sudah mendapat ilham untuk jurus-jurus para tokoh Naruto (yah, jujur lagi nih semua jurus Naruto ngambil dari game semua dan kami sedikit kesulitan mencari jurus untuk semua tokohnya, tapi kami tetap mencoba membuat jurus yang sekiranya pas untuk mereka dan tentunya kami melakukan riset juga dengan bermain game sampai membuat kami gila sendiri hehehe).

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang selalu setia membacanya, dan kami berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau menerima segala kekurangan dari fic ini. Dan satu hal pesan saya, tolong jangan bandingkan kami dengan author lain, karena tiap-tiap author itu berbeda dan keahlian masing-masing author juga berbeda. Kami tau kalau kami masih butuh banyak belajar jadi sekali lagi jangan bandingan kami dengan author senior yang sudah menulis puluhan cerita, karena kami masih jagung muda hehehe.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading, arigatou!".**


	66. Neverland : Sayonara Neverland

**A/N : Kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers sekalian yang sudah mau bersusah-payah membaca cerita kami. Kami mencoba menulis imajinasi kami sendiri semaksimal mungkin meskipun kami tau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitu juga dengan fic ini yang tentunya pasti ada kekurangannya juga. Terima kasih untuk reviews, saran, ide serta kritik yang selalu masuk untuk kami. Inilah akhir dari perjalanan Sakura dan kawan-kawan di Neverland, kami ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi! Semoga masih ada kesempatan untuk bertualang kembali.  
**

**Warning : T rate Semi M, chara death, ada OC, bahasanya mungkin setengah gak baku.  
**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Tragedy/Mystery/Humor/Crime/Angst/Romance.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan teman-teman milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.  
**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18  
**

**Please enjoy this final chapter!  
**

**Neverland  
**

**Last Chapter!  
**

**(Sayonara Neverland!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Elf Village…**

**.**

**.**

"Ehmm… " Sakura terbangun sambil mengerjapkan mata _emerald_-nya. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya dan melihat sudah begitu banyak pemain yang berada disana sedang berkumpul semua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Sakura?" muncul Ino di depannya sambil menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Ino… Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi… " Sakura memukul-mukulkan kepalanya pelan berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau lupa? Kita sudah menang, kau ini payah sekali! Kalian berhasil melawan Joker dan sekarang semuanya sedang berkumpul, kita akan pulang Sakura!" kata Ino sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Sakura! Selamat ya!" kata Lee yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya sambil memberi ucapan selamat.

"Lee? Lee kau… Hah, ada Shino? Reiki? Se-semuanya ada disini?" Sakura nyaris tidak percaya melihat teman-temannya yang sudah _game_ _over_ kini kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ugh, kami tidak tau tapi sepertinya kami kembali karena kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan Joker." Balas Lee sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting kita semua berkumpul lagi!" sambar Naruto yang langsung merangkul Sakura, Ino dan juga Lee.

"Hey, kalian jangan disana saja! Cepat kemari!" Reika melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka bergegas bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

-ooo-

"Kapal ini akan mengantar kalian pulang ke dunia kalian." Kata Kagero sosok NPC yang menjaga _Tears_ _of_ _sky_. Dia menyuruh Sakura beserta yang lainnya untuk segera naik kapal yang sudah disediakan. Di belakangnya terdapat NPC lainnya yang sedang menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Setelah ini mungkin kalian harus menanggung sebuah beban seumur hidup kalian," ucap NPC itu seperti memperingati para pemain yang menghadapi Joker pada pertarungan terakhir.

"Beban? Beban apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, karena saat ini dia malah merasa sudah tidak ada lagi beban yang menjadi pikirannya.

"Kalian akan tau nanti, dan tolong jaga rahasia ini." Jawab NPC itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia juga meminta agar rahasia mengenai Neverland terjaga dari orang luar.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga semua ini menjadi rahasia kami selamanya." Balas Jiraiya dengan mantap, NPC itu segera mengangguk.

"Sekarang naiklah, waktu kalian sudah tiba." Dia menyuruh mereka semua untuk cepat naik ke kapal. Sakura beserta pemain lainnya segera naik ke atas kapal.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL SEMUANYA!" Kaze berteriak dengan keras sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal!" _Queen_ Marie juga ikut melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Terlihat Kuro, Arkhan dan Kisa yang tersenyum dari jauh. Idate dan Ishido juga ada disana. Morino juga ikut hadir sambil tersenyum lebar. Para murid dari _Academy_ juga hadir dan serempak melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para pemain.

"Baiklah ayo teman-teman, kita lakukan tugas terakhir kita." Kata Momo yang memimpin teman-teman perinya untuk mengantar kepergian Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Para peri itu mengeluarkan sihir mereka dan mengangkat kapal itu terbang ke udara.

"Wuaaaah kita terbang lagi!" seru Naruto kegirangan melihat kapal yang mereka naiki terangkat dengan ke atas.

"Cantiknyaaa… " Magica terpesona dengan kerlipan cahaya putih-keemasan yang mengelilingi kapal yang mereka naiki. Kapal mereka terangkat tinggi dan terbang sampai menuju menembus dimensi.

* * *

**Di dunia nyata…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Dokter anak-anak itu sudah sadar!" kata perawat yang berada di rumah sakit. Anak-anak yang dimaksud rupanya adalah Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa katamu?" tanya dokter itu nyaris tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia pergi keruangan dimana anak-anak yang dimaksud itu dirawat.

**Sakura POV**

Aku Haruno Sakura, mungkin kalian tidak percaya kalau kami memasuki dunia game yang bernama Neverland. Kami menjalani petualangan seru untuk mencari Sasuke dan Gaara. Kalian tau? Kami berhasil menemukan keduanya dan sekarang kami sudah pulang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata selama kami pergi, tapi kata Tsunade-sensei kami semua ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan di dalam ruangan komputer. Dan saat itu banyak anak-anak yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kami semua tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Aneh ya? Rasanya kami sudah melakukan petualangan yang sangat lama tapi ternyata hanya satu minggu di dunia kami. Mungkin waktu di Neverland dan dunia kami sangat berbeda.

Kalian ingin tau bagaimana kabar Kabuto? Dia tertangkap oleh polisi akibat kejahatannya, karena Sasori yang merupakan satu-satunya saksi mata sekaligus saksi kunci sudah sadar dari komanya dan dia mengungkapkan semua kejahatannya, dan Kabuto mengakui semua kejahatan itu tanpa bisa mengelak. Orochimaru-sensei bebas dari tuduhan itu. Aku lega akhirnya Sasori dapat selamat.

**End POV.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"SAKURA AYO!" Naruto bersorak keras memanggil Sakura yang ketinggalan jauh di belakang mereka.

"Sakura ayo cepat, kita hampir terlambat!" Sasuke meneriaki Sakura yang malah jalan sambil bengong padahal lima menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"TUNGGU AKU!" balas Sakura yang langsung berlari mengejar kedua temannya dengan wajah yang begitu gembira.

Sekarang aku bisa kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

.

**OWARI**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Furi kaereba omoi egaita toori no koto nante nai ippon michi (when I look back, the path is not how I imagined it, a straight road)._

Akhirnya semua telah kembali dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Sakura terlihat sedang memakai _dress_ _warna_ pink dan sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, dia tampak tersenyum lembut.

Muncul gambar Sakura yang keluar kelas dan disambut oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah lengkap. Ketiganya berjalan keluar kelas.

_Mirai wa tooku togasarete iru kara no you ni kanjite fuan data hibi (the future is distant, like it is closed off, feeling uneasy day after day)._

Magica dan Yoko terlihat sedang keluar sambil membawa-bawa buku, dan ada Kurenai yang berjalan di depannya. Dari arah belakang mereka ada Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon dan Jirobou yang berlari dari Anko yang tengah meneriaki mereka.

_Moshimo ima ano hi no watashi ni tsutae rareru nara (when now reporting on those days of mine)._

Sampai akhirnya muncul Kimimaru dari tangga atas dan berpapasan dengan Kidomaru Cs. Dia langsung memarahi kelima orang itu dan mereka tampak menurut dengan kata-kata Kimimaru. Sakura sempat tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

_Taore sou ni natta toki ni wa sotto soba ni dareka ga iru you (when I am close to collapse, who's there beside me?)._

Gambar berpindah ke perpustakaan dimana ada Sai yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dan Neji yang sedang merapihkan buku-buku disana. Lalu muncul Ino, Hinata dan Tenten di depan pintu perpustakaan itu. Hinata dan Tenten mendorong Ino supaya masuk ke dalam.

_Itsu no hi ka kimi mo soushite ageru hito ga arawareru yo (one of these days, you too, then a helpful person appeared)._

Ino menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Sai dengan wajah merona. Sai menerima bingkisan itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata dan Tenten langsung tersenyum senang melihatnya, sedangkan Neji hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

_Daijoubu kimi wa tsuyoku tatte iru yo (it's ok, you can stand strong)._

Konohamaru terlihat sedang main kejar-kejaran sama Moegi, Udon dan Shouta. Lalu anak itu terjatuh, semua temannya menghampiri tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

_Kesshite raku na koto bakari de wa nai kamo shirenai kedo akiramenaide (things might not always be easy but don't give up)._

Terlihat Gaara yang sedang menerima telpon. Gambar berpindah pada Temari yang sedang menelpon Gaara dengan riang dan di belakangnya ada Kankuro yang sedang membantu Temari mengepak barang. Lalu adegan kembali berpindah ke Gaara yang wajahnya sedikit memerah, lalu dia menutup telpon itu.

Kimi ni okoru subete no koto wa itsu no basho e to tsunagatte iru (everything that happens to you is linked to one place).

Terlihat Kakashi yang berdiri di atas makam Shizune. Angin berhembus menyibakkan rambut peraknya. Dia terlihat sedikit tersenyum sambil menatap makam itu.

Lalu tampak Tsunade sedang memarahi Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang baru muncul setelah sekian lama, sedangkan Yamato hanya bisa memijit kening di belakang Tsunade.

_Donna koto ga atte mo wasurenaide hitori ja nai to (whatever happens to you, don't forget you're not alone)._

Gambar beralih ke jalanan luar yang penuh dengan keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang. Diantaranya terlihat Shun yang sedang berjalan dari arah kiri dan di sebrang jalan ada Hery yang berjalan berlawanan arah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

_Taore sou ni natta toki ni wa sotto soba ni dareka ga iru yo (when I am close to collapse, who's there beside me?)._

Masih di tempat yang sama. Dimana orang-orang sedang menyebrang jalan terlihat Guren dan Reiki yang tengah berjalan saling menyebrang dari kiri dan kanan.

_Itsu no hi ka sonna hito tachi e 'arigatou' wo tsutae nakucha (one of these days, to those people I need to say 'thank you')._

Di bangku depan kantin ada Rei yang sedang asik baca komik dengan Nyx yang sedang asik melahap pop mie yang baru saja dia beli di kantin.

Intro : Di bangku sebelahnya ada Keiko dan Tifa yang sedang asik ngobrol sambil memakan cemilan.

Lalu di lorong kantint Suigetsu sedang berlari sambil membawa buku 'rahasia' milik Karin, Juugo hanya menghela pasrah di belakang mereka berdua.

Adegan berganti di ruangan lab komputer. Disana terlihat Kiba, Lee dan Shino yang sedang asik main game sedangkan Shikamaru malah tertidur di depan komputer dan Chouji malah asik makan keripik kentang.

_Te o nobashite tsukameru you na mirai nante doko ni mo nai kara (reach out a hand, hold on to it, when it isn't a future)._

Di dalam kantin terlihat Reika yang langsung merangkul Shina dan Yumiko dengan seenaknya lalu kena _deathglare_ dari kedua orang gadis itu.

_Osorenaide fumi daseba ii sono kimochi ga doa wo hiraku (don't be afraid to step forward, that feeling opens the door)._

Reika yang kaget karena dipelototin dua gadis itu langsung mundur ke belakang, lalu tanpa disengaja dia menabrak orang di belakangnya. Trancey yang di belakang langsung memarahi Reika, lalu Shin yang ada di belakang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Reika.

_Taore sou ni natta toki ni wa sotto soba ni dareka ga iru yo (when I am close to collapse, who's there beside me?)._

Lalu di dalam kantin juga ada Asakura dan Shiryu yang sedang lomba makan ramen tercepat, Cho hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kedua temannya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

_Itsu no hi ka kimi mo soushite ageru hito ga arawareru yo (one of these days, you too, then a helpful person appeared)._

Adegan berpindah dimana Sakura sedang berjalan menuju sebuah pohon Sakura yang berada di belakang bukit sekolahnya yang dulu. Dia terlihat dengan _dress_ _pink_-nya, dia juga memakai jepitan berbentuk bunga.

_Daijoubu, mirai no kimi wa tsuyoki tatte iru yo (it's ok, your future is standing strong)._

Sakura berhenti di bawah pohon itu dan tepat disana dia melihat Sasori yang sudah berada disana lebih dulu. Keduanya saling terkejut, tapi tak lama pandangan terkejut keduanya melembut.

Keduanya kini berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Taidama… " Ucap Sasori pada Sakura, terlihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Okaerinasai, Sasori!" balas Sakura yang langsung tersenyum riang pada Sasori.

Hembusan angin membawa beberapa bunga sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

**Song title : Ano hino watashi ni (to me on that day)**

**Song by : KOKIA**

**The End**

* * *

Yuki : Akhirnya benar-benar tamat! HOREEEE! Hahaha, ini fic terpanjang pertama kami dan bisa tamat tanpa halangan yang berat (meskipun kami sempat hibernasi juga sih). Tapi kami benar-benar senang bisa menamatkannya. Untuk lagunya bisa kalian cek sendiri, sebenarnya kami ingin memasukkan lagu CHI-KA yang reach, tapi entah kenapa bisa terdampar melihat lagu dari KOKIA itu dan merasa lagu itu lebih cocok terutama pas di bagian intro akhir dari lagu itu, jadilah kami menulisnya sebagai ending song untuk Neverland. Dan Riku nangis bombai gara-gara lagu ini hehehehe.

Riku : Tapi akhirnya tamat juga meski gue rasa hubungan Sakura akhirnya menggantung khekhekhe... Disini memang belum ada pair yang benar-benar pasti, tapi kami harap bagian ending ini bisa memuaskan yang membaca.

Yuki : Ah, ya sebenarnya masih ada satu chapter lagi yaitu Secret Ending dari Neverland! Tapi kami tidak tau mau mempublishnya atau tidak, karena secret ending itu akan menjadi kunci dari cerita di Neverland Side Story. Sekarang kami hanya menunggu respon dari yang membaca saja, apa berkenan untuk melihat dan membaca chapter secret itu, kalau berkenan akan kami publish, kalau tidak biarlah jadi seperti ini.

Sekali lagi kami sangat, sangat mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kami, entah untuk yang keberapa kali kami tidak peduli, pokoknya terima kasih sekali atas dukungannya juga atas kesediannya untuk membaca cerita ini. Kami mengucapkan kepada kalian semua siapapun itu yang sudah bersedia membaca Neverland. Arigatou.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! AND HAPPY READ MINNA-SAN!**


	67. Neverland : Secret Ending!

**Disclaimer : Naruto and friends belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Warning : T rate.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Untuk sementara saia hanya mencantumkan Disclaimer dan Rate storynya dulu.

**Neverland**

**Secret Ending**

**(Rebirth After Sleep)**

**.**

**.**

**Secret ending**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Sakura dan kawan-kawan ke dunia nyata. Di kota Neverland muncul seseorang memakai jubah hitam tengah berdiri sambil memandang ke arah istana putih milik Joker.

"Apa ini tempat NPC itu berada?" tanyanya pada sosok laki-laki yang memakai topi (topi yang kayak dipakai akatsuki) di sebelahnya.

"Benar nona. Tempat ini adalah tempat kediaman Joker." Jawab laki-laki itu mengiyakan.

"Hm… Aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa NPC yang berada di tempat ini. Kudengar dia NPC yang kuat," ucapnya seraya menyeringai kecil dan mulai berjalan ke arah istana tersebut.

"Dia bisa kita manfaatkan untuk menjalankan rencana kita." Balas laki-laki yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita memulai Neverland yang sesungguhnya." Kata sosok perempuan yang berada di balik jubah hitam itu. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki istana milik Joker di ikuti dengan sosok laki-laki tadi.

-ooo-

**Di dunia nyata…**

**.**

"Cepat cari dia! Dia pasti ada disuatu tempat!" terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 15 tahun sedang memerintah beberapa orang laki-laki. Tampaknya mereka semua sedang mencari seseorang.

"Tuan muda Menma kami menemukannya!" salah seorang dari laki-laki yang tampak seperti pengawal itu berteriak memanggil anak laki-laki yang bernama Menma.

"KAKAK!" anak laki-laki bernama Menma itu bergegas berlari, dan ternyata benar. Dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya yang merupakan kakaknya. Dia berlari dan menghampiri kakaknya yang tampak begitu lemah dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka.

"Kakak bertahanlah! Kau cepat panggil ambulan!" perintahnya pada pengawalnya untuk segera memanggil ambulan.

Tak berapa lama bantuan datang dan membawa pemuda berambut putih dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulan.

'_Akhirnya ketemu juga… '_ Batin Menma yang terlihat begitu lega karena telah berhasil menemukan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang diakuinya sebagai kakaknya itu.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya kami publish secret ending dari Neverland. Kejadian itu terjadi langsung ketika Sakura dan kawan-kawan keluar dari dunia Neverland. Dan sosok cewek itu sudah dapat dipastikan akan menjadi musuh.

Sekedar info Menma disini bukan Menma Uzumaki tapi Shiin Menma (Ada yang tau anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu yang memiliki kemampuan musik dan membawa Ocarina? Dia muncul saat Naruto menjalankan misi bersama Tenten dan Neji kalau tidak salah, dimana mereka membangun pagar di desa yang diserang perampok dan Menma salah satu anggota perampok itu, tapi dia hilang ingatan? Saia harap ada yang mengenalnya, dia memang tokoh minor dan hanya muncul pas dibagian dia saja, sebenarnya saia kurang yakin dengan nama aslinya, ada yang tau dan bisa beritahu saia?). **Dan yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita berikutnya untuk sementara berganti menjadi Sasori**.

Tokoh Naruto yang baru adalah Menma Shiin, Aoba, Aoi, Kagero (masih ingat dia kan?) dan untuk yang come back ada Anko dan Kurenai, kemungkinan besar akan ada Temari dan Kankuro karena keduanya berdomisili di Sunagakure dan tentunya mereka tidak akan tinggal diam hehehe.

Untuk OC lama yang come back Shun, Reiki, dan Hery (sisanya kalian bisa tebak sendiri), dan untuk OC barunya masih rahasia, karena mereka membawa peranan sendiri.

Ah, yang menanyakan Akatsuki story, bersabar ya, karena saia berniat untuk mengganti judul dan konsepnya, tapi saia akan tetap menggunakan OC yang sudah masuk. Maaf, sekali lagi karena kelamaan hibernasi saia jadi lupa alurnya, tapi ceritanya masih berhubungan dengan Humor dan pemecahan masalah ala Akatsuki dan tentunya dengan romance yang gak romantis-romantis amat hehehe. Terima kasih sekali lagi ^^!

Sebenarnya saia sudah menemukan tiga tokoh OC yang pas untuk menjadi peran antagonis tapi sepertinya tidak ada konfirmasi, jadi apa ada yang bersedia menyumbang? Ketiga tokoh antagonis ini memiliki suatu 'rahasia' yang bisa menjadi kunci penting dikelanjutannya nanti. Baiklah cukup sekian saja dari chapter ini, mohon dukungannya minna.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


End file.
